Dimensional Drifter school
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: (A collaboration what-if story between myself and sonicthehedgehog240, Lemon version is now on A03 and FFN.) What if there was a school that was created to train Dimensional Drifters?, new or old?, and what if the main characters of The Dimensional Saga acts as teachers while they teach the real stars of the story?... the end result... a exciting school life for many.
1. The school opens

**A portal opens near a massive building before TME appeared with a grin on his face when he looks to the readers.**

 **"Hello readers, nice to see you again, and I'm glad to introduce my second collaboration with a different writer, the first is a secret... now I'd like to introduce Atomsk who helped me with writing this story." TME said before he stepped away from the portal before a figure appeared a moment later.**

 **"Hello folks Atomsk's the name and it's great to be here." Atomsk said before he bowed to the readers while TME grins.**

 **"Sorry about Atomsk everyone, it's his first time with using google doc and he's using an ipad on his end so try and go easy on him." TME said while he also bowed to the readers for a moment before he looked to Atomsk.**

 **"Anything to say before I get into the main part of the intro Atomsk?" TME asked before he crossed his arms.**

 **"Nope. I'm good." Atomsk replied before he waits for TME to start.**

 **"Alright, first off, I'd like to say that this is a what-if story, and second it has the main cast of the Dimensional Saga and possible future OC's as teachers, though three will be used at the start." TME said while he got a serious look on his face before he continues.**

 **"The main stars will be the student's who are training with them, and this was practiced before Atomsk and I start this so we should be good with the plot so far, any objections Atomsk?" TME explained before he looked to Atomsk.**

 **"Nope. Let's get the show on the road." Atomsk replied while feeling excited.**

 **"One last thing, Atomsk and I took turns with the OC's, so if there is any confusion about the way we write things and it turns out odd, please let me know since Atomsk and I talked about it and decided to place it in my AO3 account, did I say anything wrong Atomsk?" TME asked with a serious expression on his face.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think before saying "Everything's in order. Let's roll."**

 **TME nods with a grin before he looked to the readers.**

 **"Alright everyone, just a warning, but there will be lemons in the later chapters so I'm saying this now so no one can complain later when we do Lemon warnings…. now get ready for an interesting story." TME said before the scene shifts to a massive floating island about a town.**

* * *

 **?/?/?**

The Camera shifts to the massive floating island in the sky… normally it was known as Angel island in the past, but in this story at this time…. It's called Angel City thanks to a certain incident in the past which caused the island to grow to the point that it outgrew Station square in size by many times, it's a Dimensional hub for people who travel the multiverse.

The details of how this change occurred to Angel Island would be ignored for now while the camera centers on a large building near the center of the massive floating city.

This building was created to train and guide Rookie Dimensional Drifters, or R.D.D's for short.

However this building opened recently and in order to get students to join, special notes were sent to various Dimensions with possible applicants.

The scene then shifts to when the school was opening for it's first official day and the camera went to the front gate to show a figure, a mobian one while a few other student's passed the Mobian by.

Standing at the front gate is a dark-blue mobian male wolf who was wearing an outfit like Cloud from "Final Fantasy VII" and he's carrying a duffel bag on his back.

The reason he's here was in the letter that he was holding.

* * *

 _"To all Dimensional Drifters new and old, accidental drifters or regular drifters who want to learn more about the trade, if it's about Physical arts, magical arts, or more, please place a drop of blood on the seal below and it will open a portal to Angel City…._

 _Angel City is a Dimensional hub that acts as a nexus for many Visitors… more will be told when you arrive, and if you're not interested then please burn this note for security reasons…_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Principal of the school and leader of Angel City._

* * *

After reading it again, the young wolf looked at the building.

"Well, this is the place." He states before he looked to the school to get a good look at it.

The school in question was massive to say the least, and the power he sensed from various areas was insane…looks like this school would be interesting in one way or another.

He was about to enter the building when he heard the sound of footsteps from behind him and the power felt… was strong which was surprising since the person managed to get so close in the first place.

The young wolf turns around to see who it was.

The person in question looked like an average looking 5-6 foot tall male human, and if looks were anything, then this guy would normally make most strong looking fighters lower their guard from underestimating him.

From head to feet, He had shoulder length brown hair that waved here and there, he wore heavy looking clothing, a black trench coat, a long sleeved shirt, cargo pants with green stripes on the side, and black hiking boots.

He also wore a dragon necklace pendant and a fidget ring on his right hand's middle finger, but the real eye opener was a gem like object actually embedded in his chest and acted like an icon.

A moment later, the man noticed the Wolf Mobian which caused the man to grin.

"Hey, you here for the school?" The man asked when he stops near the Wolf Mobian to get a good look at the school.

Said wolf nods with a grin as well.

The man nod before he took a few step towards the school while the… icon on his chest and his eyes glowed with a green light for a moment.

The Wolf Mobian was wondering what was going on when he felt this strange power source, He didn't know what it was, so he shrugged it off and followed the man a moment later.

After the man and Wolf entered, more students were entering the school, a few that passed by were seen.

One was a black furred female cat Mobian.

The second was a slightly taller person wearing a hood... The figure looked female from the person's body shape.

The third was a pink female hedgehog in a royal looking outfit.

The fourth was a odd looking female in familiar armor.

The fifth looked like a male Panda in robes while he carried a Katana at his side.

The sixth was another pink female hedgehog with blue here and there in her quills while a red bow was on one side of her head.

More students enter while the camera went back to the man and Wolf while they walked along a long hallway.

The man had his hands in his pockets while he had a relaxed grin on his face.

"Something good gonna happen?" The young wolf said when he noticed the relaxed grin.

The man's grin widens before he glanced to the Wolf.

"You could say that…" The man said cryptically before he fell silent.

The Wolf Mobian shrugged at the short reply and continued walking with the man.

A few moment's later the duo approached a large pair of double doors before the man turned away to walk down another hall before he stopped when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah...See you on the inside, I need to take another way…and the final touch before I go." The man said before pulled a sign from… somewhere before he placed it on the door which read student entrance.

The Wolf Mobian looked surprised and spoke up which got the man's attention

"Okay, how'd you did that?" The Wolf said which caused the man to chuckle.

"Sorry but that's for a later day." The man said before he starts to walk away again while waving back to the Wolf Mobian.

"See you later." The man said before he turned a corner and a flash of light was seen from where he went.

The young wolf checked that very corner to see what was happening, only to see that the man vanished, He decided to let it go and kept walking.

When he walked back, he saw that many students were already walking into the room that the man placed the sign on before he walked in to join said students.

When he walked through the doorway however, his vision was blinded for a few moments when a flash of light engulfed him and the nearby students which caused him to cover his eyes to avoid it.

 _'What hell is that?'_ The Wolf Mobian thought as he continues shielding his eyes.

When the light fades…a shocking sight was seen… there was a massive arena with a stage in the center while some people stood on it, and every student was placed next to one another to circle the arena in an orderly manner.

Everyone was surprised at the size of this place while some had different thoughts.

"Whoa!" Said one male Mobian.

"This place is huge!" Said one female Mobian.

The young Wolf Mobian had a different thought.

 _"The inside is bigger than the outside!"_ He thought while he looked amazed at the sight.

A moment later a flash of light on stage got everyone's attention before a figure appeared in front of the other people on stage.

The figure… seemed blank?... like it had no features other than a wide grin on it's pure white body while a black mist of sorts gave it a blurry human like outline which caused a lot of people to be spooked by the figure's look.

 _"How can this guy see with no eyes?"_ The Wolf Mobian thought as he too had the same reaction like everyone else.

 **"Greetings everyone, I'll be keeping this intro short by saying I am the spirit of the Master Emerald, or to be exact… the Master Emerald of this Dimension, the form you all see allows me to go to certain places while my body rests on the alter."** The Spirit said with a wide grin on it's face when it acts like it's form was common knowledge.

However to the students... everyone was shocked after hearing this.

The young Wolf Mobian was completely speechless.

 _"He's the Master Emerald?!"_ He thought when he couldn't believe it.

The Spirit grins at the reactions while it placed its hands behind it's back.

"So… any questions before we get to the faculty introduction?" The Spirit asked while a student next to the Wolf Mobain raised a hand.

The the wolf turned his head, his eyes widen a bit as he saw that it was the black Mobian Cat he saw earlier in the line.

 _"She's cute."_ The young wolf thought as he got a look at her.

The black furred cat Mobian wore a simple red t-shirt and with black and red shorts that looked easy to replace, she had sandals on her feet as well.

For a moment, her fur seemed to shimmer which showed a tattoo like pattern of sorts… but it was so feint that it might have been a trick of the light.

She had one green colored eye which seemed to glow with an otherworldly energy and a red colored one which glowed like fire... again it might have been a trick of the light.

"My name is Azure, can you please elaborate about being the spirit of the Master Emerald?, I've traveled through a few Dimensions before finding myself here and most Master Emerald's normally don't do much except for keeping the islands floating and controlling the chaos emeralds." The black furred cat Mobian now know as Azure said while the Spirit's grin widens at the question.

The young Wolf Mobian continued to stare as he thought her eyes were quite captivating. But then he turned his head to hear the Spirit speak, since he also like to hear this.

 **"That depends.. that question will be filled out in your history classes on a later date, but how about a vote… who here wants to go ahead and hear a shorted version of how I came to be?"** The spirit asked before it waits for the Student's replies.

The young Wolf Mobian along with a handful of others raised their hands to hear the short version.

The spirit shrugged before it responds.

 **"The short version it is then… in a nutshell I was suppose to be a power source for multiple Dimensions but because of a certain ...incident... which will be covered in a later lesson, I was given the form of the Master Emerald you all know and I was sent here since I was unable to fit my original purpose."** The spirit said before taking a moment to let it sink in so far.

 **"In a sense...I was suppose to be… a stronger version of the Master Emerald originally, but the differences between myself and my other variants were small in the beginning."** The spirit said before it continues.

 **"We were made by the gods, we channel chaos energy on such a large scale that it could only be called infinity, we have chaos emerald's at our disposal, but as you can see…I'm much more than that nowadays."** The Spirit said with the ever present grin on it's face.

That's when one Mobian male student raised his hand.

"What happens if you or your counterparts are in the same room or if one of you get killed?"

The spirit's grin stays on it's face before it replied.

 **"For the multiple me's, they act as more of a relay network if I need to look in another dimension and as for if I am killed… well, Emerald if you could step forward please."** The spirit said before the man, who was now known as Emerald, that the wolf saw earlier walked forward with a grin on his face.

"Hey everyone, some of you may not know this already, but my name's Emerald, nice to meet you all" Emerald said with a wave of his hand to the confused students.

The young wolf however had his eyes widen when he saw the man, known as Emerald.

 _'Are you kidding me?'_ He thought while still focusing on Emerald.

The Spirit got everyone's attention when it walked in front of Emerald before pointing to the object on Emerald's chest… the gem like object which got everyone to focus on it.

The young wolf was curious about the gem, and wonder what it does.

 **"While I have the Elemental's and the other guardian's guarding me, I like to have a bit of a back-up plan in case things go south…"** The spirit said before turning to the students.

 **"That gem in his chest is a fragment of myself, and if anything happens to me, then Emerald can break off a piece of his core which would allow me to regenerate in full while Emerald's core would take a moment to recover."** The Spirit said before taking a moment to let it sink in so far.

 **"And if Emerald is killed then I can revive him from my body at the altar in the center of Angel City, ergo, as long as I exist, Emerald exists, and as long as Emerald exists… I exist."** The spirit said while it takes a moment to see how some would react.

Everyone was speechless after hearing this info. Some were trying to process after hearing it.

Azure went a bit wide eyed when she heard about the duo.

The person with the hood just smiles.

The royal looking hedgehog just looked neutral.

The one in the armor just crossed her arms.

The young Mobian Wolf had the same reaction as the others.

 _'I had no idea he was that important.'_ He thought.

The panda, that sat behind the wolf, was quite surprised but kept his composure.

Next to the wolf was a female hedgehog with blue and pink quills, and she had her jaw drop when she heard everything.

Everyone looked to Emerald which made him rub the back of his head from all of the attention he was getting.

However, before anyone could ask anything else, the spirit spoke up which got everyone's attention again.

 **"Now then, if we can continue the school introduction, I'd like to get into the class types."** The spirit said which caused more confusion.

The young wolf decides to raise his hand.

"What type of classes?" He asked since he was curious which caused the spirit to grin before he held up five fingers.

 **"There are 5 class types, Physical arts which deal with many skills for the body."** The spirit said when a light shown on six of the people on stage to reveal a man in military gear, and another who held a spear, another was…Goku in a god of destruction outfit while Whis stood near him!?, Vegeta and Broly!?, just what the hell happened in this Dimension!?, though Whis seemed like he was just here to keep an eye on Goku so five for now.

The light shifts a bit before the spirit continues.

 **"Magical arts that deal with abilities of the mind."** The spirit said before the light shown on three people.

One was a tired looking woman who looked like she just got out of bed, another was wearing a hoodie which covered part of her head while she read a book.

The final one… was a large breasted shapely woman who floats above the ground with demonic wings on her back.

The light shifts again before the spirit continues.

 **"Ability arts which deal with the unique abilities that each of you own."** The spirit said before the lights shown on more people.

One was a….pretty boy who could give general armstrong a run for his money in the pride and sparkle department.

Another was a dark skin woman in a tribal like outfit while she had actual flaming hair.

Another was a tan man who wore some Hawaiian look outfit, open tee shirt, shorts and sandals which showed a tone figure, but the catch… actual hair made of water.

The light then shifts again when the spirit continues.

 **"Dark arts which allows one to tap into the darker side that you keep in check without losing yourself."** The Spirit said before focusing on a few people.

Two were twin kids actually which was surprising since they emitted a strong pressure.

Another was a man with a scythe resting on his shoulder… and he gave off a feeling that he shouldn't be messed with.

 **"And finally…the all art class which deals with all four classed in one class."** The spirit said which caused surprise among students for multiple reasons, the strong people, the class types, and the fact that there was an all type class.

The young Wolf Mobian was gonna have trouble picking which class, but after hearing about the All Arts Class, he'll definitely pick that.

And it wasn't just him both the Panda Mobian and Female Hedgehog had similar thoughts.

 _'A class with all types. I accept that challenge.'_ The panda thought with grin.

'The all types class works for me. Maybe I'll meet a cute boy.' The female hedgehog thought while feeling very excited.

Azure was interested in the Dark arts class or the all type class for her own reason which caused her to get a serious look on her face.

The woman in the hoodie just keeps her smile since it didn't really matter to her.

The one in the armor was silent.

The royal looking one was the same as the armor one… silent.

The spirit then walked forward on the arena before speaking up.

 **"Now you're wondering which class you would be sort into right?, I mean, there's more teachers but 5 classes right?"** The Spirit asked with a grin on it's face which got everyone's attention.

Everyone nodded but some were confused.

 _'What did he mean by sorted?'_ The young Mobian Wolf thought before the spirit held it's hand up... and in front of each student a ring appears.

 **"It's simple, grip the ring and it will tell us what class type your in."** The spirit said while the ring float in front of each student.

The young wolf hesitated but was the first to touch the ring in front of him. Then the female hedgehog touched hers follow by the panda.

Azure, The armored Mobian, the royal looking Mobian, and the hooded woman gripped the rings before theirs turned pure white which caused the spirit to grin.

 **"Seems we have multiple all types right off the bat."** The spirit said while a lot of students looked at the all type class with surprise, shock, or some jealousy on their faces.

The young wolf grin since he was glad to be sorted to that class. Though part was even more happy since the Black Mobian Cat known as Azure will be there.

The panda smirked with triumph believing that fate granted him that wish.

The female hedgehog was super excited about being in the All Type Class.

 _'This is great! Now all I need is to find my future husband.'_ She thought while she blushed a little.

The rest of the all types were silent except for Azure who had a slight grin on her face while the hoodie wearing woman kept smiling.

After the rest of the students got sorted out, only seven went into the all type class while the rest got sort out into the other classes.

After a few minutes of getting things sort out for the students living arrangements, only the all type class was left with the Spirit and three of the people on the arena stand.

 **"Now… shall I introduce you seven to your teachers?"** The spirit said with a wide grin on it's face before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The Camera fades back to show TME and Atomsk who noticed the readers.**

 **"Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy the story so far, by the time you read this, I'll have made the necessary tweaks to make it perfect." TME said before he looked to Atomsk.**

 **"And give a big hand to Atomsk who stuck through it, it may be a chapter but it was a long one." TME said while he clapped his hands with the sound of more being heard.**

 **Atomsk smiles as he takes a bow.**

 **"Thank you TME. I have feeling that this story is gonna turn out great. It's going to be awesome working with you."**

 **Atomsk looks to the readers.**

 **"And I hope you all enjoy the story as well. Until next time, see yeah later."**

 **He gives the readers a peace sign.**

 **TME looked to Atomsk after raising his eyebrows to the readers for a moment.**

 **"Hay Atomsk, want to head home in style?" TME asked with an innocent look on his face.**

 **Atomsk was a bit weary on that look.**

 **"Sure, why not." He replied after shrugging it off.**

 **TME grinned when he snapped his fingers before a portal opened under Atomsk while gravity went a little cartoony so TME could wave to him.**

 **"See you later Atomsk." TME said with a smile on his face before he took out a sign from nowhere and passed it to Atomsk while the readers could see it before gravity slowly kicks back in.**

 **Atomsk looks at the sign which says: Bye-Bye**

 **"Aaaaaaaggghh!" Atomsk screamed as he falls through the hole.**

 **"Hmmm, actually, let me try a interesting landing for him." TME said when he changed the exit portal's well… exit for a different angle to give Atmosk a safe but a funny landing.**

 **Atomsk continues to scream as he fell in his bed.**

 **While TME was chuckling, he didn't notice his surroundings which got his guard to lower for a bit while he was near the portal edge.**

 **That's when he heard a whisper from right behind him...**

 **"Bazinga."**

 **"AAAAAHH!" TME yelled out while he jumped a bit from the scare which… put him over his own portal unfortunately while gravity halts for a moment to let TME wave to the readers with one hand before he fell through before it starts to close with a bang but not before he saw who scared him.**

 **It was Atomsk himself as he gave him a smirk.**

 **TME was shocked and before he could say anything, the portal ends up swallowing him.**

 **Atomsk looks at the readers.**

 **"I knew he was gonna do something like that. Good thing I learned the Shadow Clone jutsu. Anyway, good night everyone."**

 **Atomsk waves at the readers before disappearing before TME walked onto the scene with a burger in hand.**

 **"Well played Atomsk, but it seems like we think alike." TME said before he ate the burger and looked to the readers a moment later.**

 **"Seems that we got a comedy war going on people… Atomsk VS Your's truly, who do you think will win in the end?, find out in future chapters of the D.D.S. or the Dimensional Drifting school while we get deeper into the story." TME said before he gave a small bow to the readers while the scene fades to black.**


	2. Introductions

**A portal opens before TME steps out before he looked to the readers.**

 **"Hay everyone, Welcome to the second chapter of DDS, and say hello to my co-host Atomsk." TME said before he took a few steps away from the portal.**

 **Atomsk steps out with a smile on his face.**

 **"Hey everyone, its great to be back." Atomsk announced before giving the spotlight to TME.**

 **TME nods before looking to the readers.**

 **"Now then… we left off on a cliffhanger of sorts when the spirit introduced everyone to the school and the class system… but who are the teachers going to be?, Atomsk, any thoughts?" TME said before he went silent.**

 **Atomsk grin at the question.**

 **"And spoil the surprise? Let them read it themselves." Atomsk replied while he takes out...a book and reads.**

 **TME raised an eyebrow at the book before he shrugged.**

 **"Now then, a bit of a addon for this chapter, I'll be posting this story on both AO3 with the lemons added but also on with the lemons removed since some people are keeping an eye on my lemon filled stories already." TME said before he looked to the reading Atomsk.**

 **"Any thoughts at all before I get the story started?" TME asked with crossed arms.**

 **Atomsk closed the book to look at the readers.**

 **"Nope." Was Atomsk's response before going back to his book .**

 **TME sweatdropped before he looked to the readers.**

 **"I can assure you all that Atomsk is creative… not very talkative apparently." TME said before he looked to the sky.**

 **"Well everyone, let's get into the story shall we?" TME said before the scene shifts to the arena.**

* * *

 **Angel City/ Arena/ ?**

The scene shifts to the arena right when the spirit asks the question.

 **"Now… shall I introduce you to your teachers?"** The spirit said with a grin before three people jump off the stage and two land near the All type students while the third floats to the ground.

One was Emerald who had a grin on his face.

The second was the man with the spear, on closer inspection, the man looked a lot like Emerald for the most part, but the differences was seen… his clothing had a red and black pattern, his hair was pure red, and he had a ring around his neck, his wrists, and ankles where his boots stop at, he even had a muscular figure which was showed in various areas unlike Emerald who looked weak.

But it was the cold feeling and the cold look that he gave off which helped tell the difference.

The one who floated down to the ground was the large breasted woman who had gravity defying breasts and wore a leotard that showed off her figure well, she had long brown hair which was braided and it trailed down her back and stopped at the middle of her legs.

All in all, she looked like any man's fantasy and some woman's if they swinged that way.

The Wolf Mobian was shocked that Emerald was his and everyone's teacher.

 _'You gotta be kidding me.'_ The young wolf thought.

The female hedgehog had the same look as the young wolf, but was feeling a bit spooked from the second teacher.

The panda, however, couldn't help but stare at the third teacher.

 _'So sexy.'_ The panda thought while blushing.

The Hoodie wearing woman kept smiling when she looked to the three.

The Royal looking hedgehog looked to the three… and gave a small smile surprisingly.

The armored one just uncrossed her arms while she payed attention.

Azure took a moment to look to each one before she focused to listen when the spirit spoke up.

 **"You already know Emerald, but I'd like to point out that he is your teacher in an all around fashion,... the man with the spear is called Demonga and he's your physical arts teacher, and the woman is named Lillum, she is your magical arts teacher."** The Spirit explained before it waits to let the info sit in for the students.

The young Wolf Mobian still couldn't believe that Emerald was their teacher.

The female hedgehog looked at the teachers.

 _'Emerald and Lillum seemed nice, but Demonga's so scary.'_ she thought.

The panda continues staring at Lillum, while almost having perverted thoughts.

The hooded woman glanced to the panda while her grin faded a bit.

The royal looking hedgehog and the armored hedgehog ignored him.

Azure wasn't really paying attention to the stareing panda.

A moment later, Emerald noticed the Panda looking to Lillum and frowned somewhat before he vanished with a burst of speed and placed an arm over the panda's shoulder.

The Wolf Mobian and female hedgehog were shocked at the speed. But were more surprised that Emerald was behind them with the panda.

"I know she's good looking... **but she's taken already."** Emerald said when he leaked a tiny amount of killing intent at the panda.

The students were shocked when they were able to figure out who emitted the killing intent.

The panda felt it and tried to make peace.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to disrespect you." The panda told Lillum hoping for forgiveness.

Lillum however giggled before she waved him off.

"Oh it's no trouble, Emerald just gets jealous easily so expect him to be a tiny bit protective." Lillum said before Emerald gave her a half lidded look.

"Don't give me that… you're a succubus so I need to keep an eye on you when I'm in this Dimension." Emerald said before Lillum rubbed the back of her head while she chuckles nervously… she did have a habit of attracting men without knowing it.

That's when the female hedgehog realized something.

"By any chance, are you two an item?" She asked with curiosity.

Emerald blinked a few times at the question while Lillum giggles.

"You could say that…" Lillum said cryptically while a blush grew on her face… but why did she say it like that?

The students were now wondering what Lillum meant.

"She means that charcoal here has many lovers and that she's one of them." the spear wielding one named Demonga said while he rests his spear on his shoulder and pointing to Emerald with his free hand.

Some of the students were shocked at this info.

 _'How many lovers does Emerald have?'_ The young Wolf Mobian thought.

The panda was thinking that, but was scared knowing that he was staring at Emerald's girl.

 _'Hope Emerald doesn't take it out on me during his teachings.'_ The Panda thought nervously.

The female hedgehog had one question.

"Why do you call him Charcoal?" She asked while looking at Demonga.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Demonga said while raising an eyebrow to the female hedgehog.

"Just being curious." The female hedgehog replied.

"Just Demonga being an ass." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face before he sent him a grin.

"Though I got a nickname for him… right low-watt?" Emerald said before Demonga sent Emerald a glare… while the Panda was still being held next to Emerald by his shoulder.

The panda paled while hoping nothing bad happens to him.

Both the wolf and female hedgehog were thinking the same thing.

Emerald grinned before he let the panda go while Demonga continued to send a glare his way while Azure cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"As interesting as this is, is there anything else we need to know?, like a tour or is there a place we can sleep at? Or are we going to start training now?" Azure asked which made Emerald grin a bit more at the question.

"Simple, after seeing what your weapons are, we're going to spar a bit with you to see what your current level is." Emerald said like it was a normal thing to him.

"But before we start, why don't we get introductions from each of you so we can know one another better, why don't we start with you." Lillum asked asked Azure who nods before she took a step forward.

"My name is Azure if anyone forgot, I can control flames like Blaze…but they are not simple flames" Azure said cryptically.

Most were confused on that.

"What do you mean?" The female hedgehog asked.

Azure looked to her before she pulled out a small case of sorts before she opened it which revealed a small bow of all things which seemed collapsible.

"A bow?, no arrows?" Emerald asked when he looked inside of the case.

Azure nods before she aimed the bow away from the group while the spirit made a rock appear a good distance away while Azure created a arrow of black colored fire.

Everyone watched with excitement as they saw what happened next.

"Anything I hit with this fire becomes brittle and weakened… like it ages into nothing." Azure said before she shot the arrow of black fire which hit the rock.

But instead of exploding… it covered the rock before it seemed to turn grey before the flame fades to reveal the grey colored rock which seemed to fall apart into a sand or a ash like pile a moment later.

Everyone was surprised after witnessing it.

"*Whistle* Nice shot." The Wolf Mobian commented.

Azure lowered her bow before she looked to the others to see what they could do.

Lillum then looks to the Wolf mobian.

"Your turn handsome." Lillum said while giving him a wink.

The Wolf Mobian blushed a bit from that, but was able to control himself.

The female hedgehog was able to catch a glimpse of said wolf.

 _'Oh he's cute.'_ She thought while blushing a bit as well.

The Wolf Mobian then stood up.

"My name is Cedric Middleton. I can run at the same speed as Sonic, and I can also control lighting." The Wolf Mobian named Cedric introduced before he stepped forward and was looking at one of the training dummies that the spirit summoned a moment later.

He started creating an electric orb with one hand as a demonstration before he shot at the training dummy.

The Dummy got hit with the energy which caused it to be covered with electrical energy before the Dummy slowly starts to smoke before the energy fades to reveal a greatly burnt dummy.

Cedric smirked at his handiwork.

The female hedgehog stared at AWE.

 _'So cool!'_ She thought while her eyes sparkle with excitement.

The panda was quite impressed.

But a chilling feeling was felt by everyone which made them look to see Emerald with an actual anime tick mark on his head while dark mist emitted from parts of his body.

"Your weapon?" Emerald growled out while he looked to Lillum with an irritated stare before he tried to calm down when Lillum chuckled nervously.

Cedric gulped before going to his duffle bag and pulled out twin swords.

Everyone looked at the weapons while Emerald examined them before he looked to Cedric.

"How experienced are you at using those weapons?" Emerald asked with a serious look on his face since swords were normally his speciality, he knew other weapon styles but he favored the swords styles

"I had some training with my father, but I wasn't able to finished due to his...passing" Cedric replied while feeling sad when he remembered something.

The female hedgehog felt teary when she heard it.

The panda had a different thought.

 _'You and me are alike my friend.'_ The panda thought.

Emerald was silent for a moment when he heard that before he walked away from the group and stood in front of Cedric with a serious expression on his face.

"Show me then." Emerald said with his hands in his pockets which surprised the students somewhat while Demonga and Lillum looked to see Cedric's reaction.

Cedric was surprised at his tone, but still agreed to do it. He approached another training dummy that was summoned with two swords as well.

As he attacks, the dummy was putting up a good defense, and vice versa when it counters.

For a minute, nothing happened except for Cedric and the dummy fighting one another before Emerald clapped his hands which caused the dummy to stop attacking after it jumped away from Cedric.

"Alright, it seems that a training dummy with basic skills is too simple for you… why don't we try something…a bit different?" Emerald said cryptically while the dummy vanished into the ground.

"What do you have in mind?" Cedric asked.

Emerald grinned before he took a few steps away from the group while looking to Cedric.

"To put it simply… I want you to attack me with everything you got like you're really trying to kill me, I'll be defending myself and if I get the chance… I'll disarm you, I'll hold myself back when I counter so I don't kill you by accident." Emerald said with a relaxed stance while his right arm was out of his pocket, his left was in his pocket.

"Questions before we start?" Emerald asked before he waits for anyone to speak up.

Cedric was confused.

"Shouldn't you have a weapon?" He asked.

Emerald just grins before he spoke up.

"Don't worry, I won't be getting hurt at all." Emerald taunts when he gave the come get me motion with his hand.

Cedric knew he was not to be fooled by that. So he went into stance, and after a few seconds, he went after Emerald using any moves he remembered.

Emerald waits for Cedric to get close, and when he did, his eyes glowed before he starts to dodge and block the attacks with his hand which seemed to glow with a green mist.

Cedric, and everyone that was watching, wondered about the green mist except for Demonga and Lillum.

Emerald just kept dodging and blocking while he slowly increased his speed before he starts to slowly put in counters to see how Cedric would react.

Cedric did see that and tried to counteract as well.

Emerald grinned when he saw that before he decides to amp up the challenge by trying to disarm Cedric by reaching for his weapons.

Cedric kept his guard up not realizing what's about to happen.

A few moment's later, Emerald gripped one of Cedric's blades before he forced Cedric's weapon away to make Cedric stumble.

Cedric stumbled back, while he was shocked after witnessing it.

A moment later, Emerald already had his mist covered hand at Cedric's throat before anyone realized it, but he didn't touch him to prevent harm to Cedric.

Cedric gulped at this.

The female hedgehog was a bit scared.

The panda, who although admired the wolf's sword skill, was shocked as he watched.

Emerald pulled his hand away before he chuckles.

"Not bad for a fighter at your level." Emerald said before he placed his hand in his pocket.

Cedric breathed for a bit before he bowed to Emerald.

Emerald grins a bit at Cedric before he lets him rest for a bit before he looked to the remaining students.

"So… who's up next?" Emerald asked before the hoodie wearing woman walked forward and reached up to the hood before she pulled it down to reveal... An adult Cream the rabbit of Angel City which surprised everyone.

She removed the hoodie entirely which showed an orange t-shirt with a tan flower as an icon while a thinner hood was connected to the shirt which had a flower icon on it as well while she wore light orange colored sweatpants, her shoes she wore looked similar to Shadows but looked more feminine with a tan and orange color palate.

But the real eye catcher was her height which was a foot taller than the other mobians and the scar on her cheek.

 _'What is Cream the Rabbit doing here?'_ Cedric thought while feeling surprised.

The female hedgehog was very surprised but did admired her outfit.

The panda, however, was shocked as he got a good look at Cream. But not like with Lillum. He can feel his heart pounding as he continues to stare.

 _'I think I'm in love.'_ He thought.

"Cream?, what are you doing here?" Emerald asked while Cream smiled a bit.

"I came here to learn how to defend myself, and before you argue, I trained a bit with Amy and Rouge so I'm pretty confident in my arms and legs." Cream said while she pulled out a case with a flash of light that was similar to the one that Emerald used before she took out an odd item.

It looked like a handle of sorts.

 _'What is that thing?'_ Cedric thought.

The female hedgehog and panda were wondering the same thing.

"Until I can get a guardian weapon, I had Tails help me with making this." Cream said before she used both hands to twist the handle before two metal poles extend which turned the handle into a Bo staff which surprised everyone.

 _'Wow.'_ The female hedgehog though.

 _'This place is full of surprises.'_ Cedric thought.

 _'Cute and can use a weapon. My kind of woman.'_ The panda thought.

"So… know an ability or skill?" Emerald asked while Cream nods a bit.

"I learned how to use Aura from Amy, watch." Cream said before she walked over to a rock that was summoned.

Cedric, along with the female hedgehog and panda were wondering what is Aura but were about to see what Cream was gonna do.

Cream then drew her arm back right before she slugged the rock which smashed the rock into dust which made everyone go wide eyed in shock while Emerald facepalmed.

Both Cedric and the female hedgehog stared wide eyed and had their jaws dropped.

The panda had a different reaction.

"Awesome." The panda said after enjoying what he saw.

"What kind of training did those two give you?" Emerald said to himself while Azure who was near him silently agrees when Cream walked back with a smile on her face.

"Amy did say that a woman has to defend herself right?" Cream said like it was a normal thing to her… just what was Aura in this Dimension?

The female hedgehog agreed with what Cream said.

Cedric was on the same boat but was still shocked of what the bunny can do.

 _'Note to self: Never make Cream, or any girl angry.'_ He mentally noted.

The panda was also in agreement with what Cream said.

 _'I seriously have to get to know her.'_ The panda thought.

"So who's next?" Emerald asked when he rubbed his head when he decided to speak with Amy and Rouge when he got the chance later.

The panda decided to stand up and step forward.

Emerald looked to the robe wearing panda before he and the students looked to him to get more details on the outfit he was wearing.

The panda started speaking.

"My name is Daniel Leemus. I was born in China, but was adopted by a family in Japan. I was taught in the way of the samurai, along with this katana, that was given to me by my father, whom like Cedric's, also passed on.

I also have an ability to control wind." The panda known as Daniel introduced.

Emerald grinned before he got a bit surprised when Demonga got in front of him.

"You had your turn, now it's mine to see what this newbie can do." Demonga said with a cold tone before he walked away from the group and turned to wait for Daniel with his spear at his side.

Some of the students felt spooked by that.

Daniel however was unfazed. He brought his hand to the hilt, but didn't draw his blade...yet.

Instead of waiting like Emerald did, Demonga charged Daniel with serious speed with the spear already aiming for him.

Luckily, Daniel, with quick reflexes, dodged the spear. He took out his blade and started charging at Demonga.

Demonga spun the spear to intercept the charge… the force of the spin it had wasn't to be underestimated when the other end of the spear was angled to hit Daniel.

Daniel was able to dodge the end and was a few feet away from Demonga. That's when he started channeling his wind element to his sword. With one swing, Daniel send a wave at Demonga.

The wave flew towards Demonga and it seemed to hit him when a dust cloud blocked everyone's vision.

Everyone covered their eyes so they don't get hit while Daniel did the same.

Nothing happened in the cloud for a moment before footsteps were heard.

Daniel heard this, and was on his guard.

A few moments later showed Demonga exiting the cloud unharmed while blue electrical energy was seen for a moment on his body before it fades.

Everyone was surprised at that, even Daniel. He got into a stance getting ready for anything.

Demonga just kept walking towards Daniel with the same steps while a pressure of sorts was emitting from his body.

Everyone can somehow feel that. This spar was becoming intense.

Before anyone could blink… Demonga vanished and reappeared behind Daniel with his spear at the ready.

Daniel dodged the spear again and started charging at Demonga.

Demonga mimics Emerald now when he justs starts to dodge and block the attacks while he held his spear with one hand.

Daniel kept swinging his katana.

 _'Not sure how long I can keep this up.'_ Daniel thought.

A few moments later passed before Demonga's speed increased before he struck Daniel in the gut with a palm strike which sent Daniel flying through the air.

Everyone was shocked at that.

Daniel landed roughly on his back. He grunted before he got up. He then started channeling his wind element to his sword again. As he charged at Demonga again, Daniel send another wave at him while still charging.

Demonga vanished when the attack hit where he was before he reappeared a bit away from Daniel and charged him while Lillum got a worried look on her fade before Emerald charged the distracted duo for some reason.

Daniel was shocked that Demonga appeared in front of him for a straight on charge before time seemed to have slow down for the duo.

Emerald raised his right hand when he saw that the duo didn't notice him, even if Demonga did, he probably would ignore Emerald.

"Come forth… Onimusha!" Emerald said before a crest appeared in front of him while he ran to it when something starts to emerge from the crest.

Everyone was shocked at what Emerald was doing.

A few moment's later, time seemed to speed up before Emerald grabbed something before anyone could get a good look while Daniel and Demonga got closer.

Daniel felt a little fear that he was close to Demonga as the panda was about to strike.

Right before the two seemed to hit one another, Emerald got right in between the duo before they sent their attacks which result in a dust cloud forming.

Everyone covered their eyes again but were wondering about the outcome.

A moment later the dust cloud fades which showed a horrifying sight.

Everyone, including Daniel, was shocked they saw.

They saw that Emerald took both hits full on while a large demonic looking greatsword blocked Demonga's attack.

Daniel's attack however…. Removed Emerald's arm entirely while the rest of the wind attribute attack caused a large chunk of his stomach to be removed which let blood drip to the ground while shadow's covered Emerald's eyes.

 _'Oh my God._ ' Cedric thought as he was shocked.

The female hedgehog felt she was gonna lose her lunch.

Daniel however was too shocked at what just happen. He moved back a bit and saw the blood on his blade. He was shaking a bit.

 _'What have I done.'_ He thought with guilt and fear.

A moment later… they heard Emerald speaking up.

"Are… you a-alright Daniel?" Emerald asked surprisingly even though he was so damaged.

The students were shocked that Emerald was able to talk after all of this happen while Daniel was also shocked at the question.

"Am I alright?... Look at you! I need to get you to a doctor." The panda replied as he tries to help him.

He was stopped however when he and the others saw a green mist emitting from his wounds.

Everyone watched at was happening to Emerald.

Emerald's wounds start to regenerate, starting with Emerald's stomach, while Demonga pulled his spear back when Emerald's stomach healed up till it looked like it was never damaged in the first place while the clothing repaired with a green energy a moment later.

The students were shocked after witnessing this.

Emerald's arm then slowly regrew before their very eyes before it finished a moment later.

Emerald then clenched and unclenched his hand a moment later to test that it was working right.

The students stared at AWE seeing that Emerald was good as new.

Emerald hummed for a moment when his arm was at 100% again before he looked to Daniel while he rests his greatsword on his shoulder.

Daniel was still shocked that Emerald was okay. But he still felt guilty. So he got down on his knees, put his sword down a few inches in front of him, and brought his head on the floor.

"I'm sorry Emerald. If you wish to strike me down, then feel free to use my blade." Daniel said as he closed his eyes waiting for his punishment.

The students were flabbergasted at what Daniel was saying. They were hoping that he wasn't serious.

Emerald approached Daniel with a pressure of sorts emitting from him… an angered pressure of all things.

Everyone could feel Emerald's anger. Even Daniel could sense it thinking Emerald was gonna take his offer.

Emerald knelt in front of Daniel before speaking up with an angered tone.

"Sit up." Emerald said when a chilling feeling was felt by everyone that chilled everyone to their bones except for Lillum and Demonga for various reasons.

Daniel hesitated but did as instructed. Everyone else watched for what's about to happen.

What Daniel saw was a very irritated look on Emerald's face before he spoke up.

"I want to tell you why I'm angry before I give you a punishment… understand?" Emerald said with an oddly calm tone now to Daniel.

Daniel nodded and waited for what Emerald was gonna say.

"I learned in one Dimension that teamwork is very important…. Here is what that man said." Emerald said before he continues.

"Those who break the rules may be scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum…. Now do you see why I'm angry…. Not at what happened to me… not the damaged I got... But what you just tried to do." Emerald said with an angered look on his face.

Daniel had not realized it after hearing this. He nodded as he understand what he did wrong.

"Now that you know what you did wrong… time for a punishment." Emerald said when he reached towards Daniel.

Students watched with worry as Emerald reached Daniel.

However instead of reaching for Daniel… he gripped the blade before it vanished and reappeared above Emerald in a green barrier bubble.

"I'll be holding onto this for a week so you don't try something like this again... I'm sure your dad, if he was still alive, would agree that you made a very stupid decision." Emerald said while he waits for Daniel to say something.

Daniel chuckles about something.

"Well actually, my dad would smack me in the back of my head for doing stupid stuff, ground me for a month and scrub the floors with a toothbrush for entire month." Daniel said remember the 'good times'.

"Don't tempt me, I was going for something worse then that when we get to your new home for the next few years after we finish the introductions, but I decided to confiscate your weapon instead for a week… just don't expect me to be so easy next time." Emerald said before his half his face went into a dark form for a moment when he spoke again.

"Understand?" Emerald said with a partial demonic tone.

Daniel was a bit spooked with the voice but nodded anyway.

"Crystal sir." The panda said.

Emerald stood up before he caught Daniel's blade with his free hand after the barrier vanished.

"Now then…." Emerald said before he looked to the rest of the students before he grins.

"Who's next?" Emerald asked the rest of the students to see who would walk forward now.

Daniel felt awkward as he going back to the group. But was surprised when he received comforting hands on his shoulders from both Cedric and the female hedgehog, letting him know that they were glad that he was okay.

That's when the female hedgehog decided to go up.

The students whom was watching her, got a good look at her outfit. She was wearing an outfit like Sakura's from Naruto, except it was purple. She also had white gloves and the same shoes as Amy.

 _'Wow. I had no idea she was sitting next to me. She seems cute as well.'_ Cedric thought.

Emerald sweatdropped when he hoped this mobian wasn't a fangirl of Sonic like Sakura was with Sasuke when she was younger.

"So… name, weapon and ability please?" Emerald asked when he keeps his greatsword on his shoulder.

The female hedgehog smiled before speaking.

"My name is Rachel, and in my dimension, my parents are Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. I have the same speed like my father. And like my mother, my favorite weapon is…" The female hedgehog known as Rachel grins when she magically pulls out a hammer that's like Amy's.

Some of the students were shocked at that info.

"And the fangirl phase?" Emerald asked which was confusing since the Sonamy child might have been a bit of a surprise here.

Rachel giggled before speaking.

"Never had one. I always follow my parents ways of working hard and keeping people that you care safe." She replied.

"Oh thank Chaos…" Emerald muttered before he heard the royal looking hedgehog speaking up.

"Interesting to hear since my parents are also Sonic and Amy… in this Dimension though." The Royal looking hedgehog said with a calm tone when she walked next to Rachel with her arms behind her back.

She wore an outfit that was similar to Blaze's but it was a dark red to match her pink quills that had blue highlights at the end which spike out near the ends to look like her hair has waves.

Some of the students were shocked after hearing that.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"I can understand the confusion, but I was raised by Blaze as well since she is my other mother, my name is Lavender." The royal looking hedgehog, now known as Lavender said while Emerald facepalmed… how many people from Angel City are here?

Some of the students were now more shocked to learn that the Sonic of this dimension was married to both Amy and Blaze.

"So… what are your parents like?" Lavender said when she looked around the room for a moment.

Rachel put one of her fingers to her chin when took a moment to think. For Daniel and Cedric, it was cute to them.

"Well in my dimension, both of my parents are regular." Rachel replied.

"Regular?" Lavender asked when she looked back to Rachel.

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I mean if my parents and your's met you can see the difference." She replied.

"My apologize, but my parents should be normal in their personalities, My father may have calmed down somewhat but he's still the fastest thing here since he kept his training up, my mother Amy is one of the stronger fighters here thanks to her own training and My second mother Blaze is normally the calm one of the trio." Lavender explained with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel felt like she offended Lavender.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm just pointing out how things are different in some dimensions." She said hoping to not upset her more.

"No offense taken, I just wanted to point out that my parents are not so different, that's all." Lavender said with a slight smile on her face.

Rachel smiled as well and gave Lavender a hug.

Lavender blushed a bit from the unexpected move before she gently pushed Rachel away.

"Sorry but I'm not a hug person, my sister helped with that." Lavender said when she glanced to Azure who raised an eyebrow when she noticed the look.

Now the students were wondering why she was staring at Azure.

"Is something wrong?" Azure asked which caused Lavender to speak up.

"Nothing's wrong… it's just you remind me of my sister who went missing a few years ago." Lavender said with a mannered tone.

Some of the students were surprised at the info and were now looking at Azure again.

Azure raised an eyebrow at that before she shrugged.

"Look… I don't know who your sister is, I mean there a multiple versions of Blaze so for all you know I could just be an alternate double of her." Azure said which caused Lavender to shrug.

"Maybe, but there are ways for a person to lose or scramble their memories." Lavender said with a mannered tone which caused Azure to chuckle before she responds.

"So are you saying my life could be fake?, you must miss your sister if you think that." Azure said when she placed a hand on her hip.

The students were now looking at both Azure and Lavender and felt a little tension coming.

"Maybe, but I believe we should introduce the remaining student, right Emerald?" Lavender said to Emerald who nods.

"Yeah... so… mind introducing yourself?" Emerald asked the armored female Mobain who nods before her helmet collapsed to reveal a female echidna.

"Strike!?" Emerald said before he face palmed again when another Angel City resident that he knew was here.

Some of the students were speechless that Emerald knew her.

"My father, Knuckles if some of you are curious, wanted me to come here to get stronger in order to take over as guardian in case something happened to him." Strike said when she looked to the Students that were not familiar to her, mainly Daniel, Cedric, Azure, and Rachel.

 _'Knuckles is her dad?!'_ Cedric thought while feeling surprised.

 _'No wonder she looks familiar.'_ Rachel thought.

 _'Hmmm, she seems cute.'_ Was Daniel's only thought as he look at her.

Strike then walked over to a rock that was summoned before she slugged it with all her might which shattered it with her raw strength, and that was without energy amping the attack.

Some of the students stared wide eye after witnessing it.

 _'Whoa.'_ Cedric thought.

 _'She's got to teach me how to do that.'_ Rachel thought.

 _'Is it me or am I attracted to strong women?'_ Daniel mentally questioned as he admired her handiwork.

Strike then pulled her arm from the stone before joining the others when Lavender turned to Emerald.

"So Emerald… I believe we should continue the lessons before we turn in for today." Lavender said while Emerald sweatdrop before he cleared his throat.

"Y-Yeah, we're going to teach you elemental affinities and how to learn and use Aura in another location, it can get destructive after all." Emerald said when he crossed his arms while he waits for any possible questions.

Daniel and Cedric were a bit excited to learn about elemental affinities.

Rachel raised her hand.

'What is Aura?" she questioned.

Emerald blinked before he took a thinking pose to try and think of a decent explanation since showing is better then telling.

"Hmm… well, in a nutshell, Aura is the lifeforce in your body, when you learn how to tap into Aura, you're using your lifeforce to amp your abilities while at the same time tempering it so that you can recover and use more as you become more experienced with it…I can explain more later but that's the basic of basics of what Aura is in this Dimension." Emerald explained with crossed arms.

"I have my reasons for giving that kind of explanation right now since Aura can be fatal when not properly explained." Emerald said since he heard and seen some bad things with improper use of Aura.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel gulped at the part for not knowing how dangerous Aura can be.

Azure shuddered at the info as well while Cream, Strike, and Lavender had relaxed looks on their faces…did they already know about Aura?

Emerald took a moment to look at each student before he spoke up.

"Now then… if there are no other questions… ready for a change of scenery?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Some of the students didn't know what he meant but nodded anyway.

The other Students, Cream, Strike, and Lavender just kept silent which caused Emerald to grin.

"Alright, now everyone grab ahold of someone, then someone grab ahold of Demonga and Lillum's hand and we can leave." Emerald said when Lillum lightly gripped right hand while Demonga did the same but with his left shoulder.

Both Daniel and Cedric grab hold of Emerald's arms.

While Rachel gently hold one of Lillum's wings.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked with a worried tone.

Lillum grinned when she glanced to Rachel.

"No worries… I normally like it rough." Lillum teased with a fanged grin on her face.

Daniel and Cedric knew what she meant and turn their heads away to avoid Emerald's possible anger.

Rachel blushed after hearing that.

Emerald just facepalmed before he glanced at Lillum.

"Please control yourself Lillum..." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face while Lillum giggles.

"Sorry." Lillum said with a tone that made Emerald sigh since that normally meant she would be in a teasing mood for awhile.

Azure went over to Cedric and placed a hand on his shoulder while Lavender did the same with placing her hand on Azure's.

Strike and Cream placed a hand on both of Daniel's shoulders before they wait.

Cedric blushed a bit after feeling Azure's hand on his shoulder but avoid her gaze since she wouldn't see it.

Daniel blushed a bit as well after feeling both girls hands shoulders.

Rachel was now regretting choosing Lillum as she was feeling jealous since she wanted to touch the wolf's shoulder.

Emerald's body then glows with a green mist which seems to glow brighter when he spoke two words.

"Chaos... " Emerald said before the glow went over the entire group.

"Control!" Emerald called out before the group vanished with a flash of light before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The camera went back to TME and Atomsk before TME noticed the readers again.**

 **"Hello everyone, I hope this chapter was entertaining… but like every good story, things start out slow and this was the intro for the Students, the story really starts when we come back in the third chapter." TME said when he got a serious look on his face.**

 **"Indeed. Though we should point out to the readers which OC we control. For example I control Cedric, Daniel, and Rachel. I also control friends and family of said OC(s)." Atomsk said with a smile as he gives TME the spot light.**

 **TME nods before he spoke up.**

 **"Yeah, the characters I control are Emerald, Demonga, and Lillum for the teachers for now, there are other OC's or characters that make appearance but at the moment, those three are the teachers for now." TME said before he continues.**

 **"The Students for now are as followed, Azure, Strike, Lavender, and a grown up Cream, so all in all, I got 7 OC's or 6 with one who is OOC, while Atomsk has three in total, so 10 characters in total between both of us, am I counting things right Atomsk?" TME said when he counts the number of characters so far on his fingers.**

 **"Yes indeed...for now." Atomsk replied.**

 **TME nods before he grins again before he pulled out a box with a ribbon on it and gestured for Atomsk to take it.**

 **"Here… take it." TME said with an angelic look on his face.**

 **Atomsk was once again weary. He took the package and carefully opened it.**

 **Which revealed a bomb of all things which caused TME to look to the readers before he ran off screen.**

 **Atomsk was now pissed**

 **"Son of a…" Atomsk was unable to finish as the bomb exploded.**

 **If you zoom out, you see apart of Halo getting destroyed.**

 **The camera went back to show an ash covered Atomsk while TME popped back in.**

 **"Want to know why I did that?" TME said with a cryptic tone.**

 **Atomsk coughed before giving him a half lidded look.**

 **"What do you think?" he questioned.**

 **"Remember when you Bazinga'd me into my own portal?" TME asked with a grin on his face… while shadows covered his eyes.**

 **Atomsk nodded already knowing where this is going.**

 **"Well… thanks to your little spook… I ended up in some canyon… but the real kicker… it was filled to the brim with cereal and milk!, do you know what it's like to nearly be drowned by an oversize breakfast!, and to top it all off… it somehow got flushed, actually flushed down into so kind of revine." TME said while he breathed in to try and calm himself when his body starts to emit a dark mist before he gave Atomsk a scary grin.**

 **"So… if you think I'll let stuff like that slide… think again." TME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"Well I don't know about everything else, but drowning, been there before. When I was little my family and I vacation to Elliot key and while they were doing something else, I fell in while looking at the fishies. I lost consciousness while sinking. Would've been electrocuted by eels if my dad hadn't saved me." Atomsk said while still giving TME a half lidded look.**

 **"Besides, I can't be at fault since I didn't know about how the portal works. A portal YOU summoned."**

 **"Maybe…. But you spooked me into it which caused me to lose my concentration… I may have made the portal, but you did the scaring." TME said while he gave Atomsk a half lidded look.**

 **"Okay semantics."**

 **TME just sighed before he looked to the readers.**

 **"Well everyone, before things get worse, we should leave the intro by saying see you next chapter… we'll see if Atomsk and I continue this back and forth or we call it quits." TME said while he waved to the readers.**

 **Before Atomsk said anything, TME's butler showed up with a drink.**

 **"Your soda sir." The butler announced.**

 **"Oh thanks." TME said with a half aware glance before he took the drink and sipped it… before he went a bit wide eyed before he looked to the butler.**

 **"I don't remember meeting you before… who are you?." TME said with a worried tone.**

 **The "butler" grin before he took off his mask to reveal a man with a green face.**

 **TME gave the guy a half lidded look before he looked to Atomsk.**

 **"You hired this guy didn't you?" TME asked Atomsk with a half lidded look on his face.**

 **Atomsk was more confused of this scenario.**

 **"I never seen him before in my life." He replied while really telling the truth.**

 **TME blinked a few times before looking to the Mask.**

 **"Before I get to the obvious… you put something in this didn't you?" TME asked when he points to the soda in his hand.**

 **"Maybe." The green faced man said while trying to be innocent.**

 **TME's stomach rumbled before he looked to Atomsk.**

 **"If you'll excuse me…." TME said before he placed the soda on the ground and got ready to run.**

 **"GANG WAY!" TME called out before he shot away from the two with record breaking speed to find a bathroom.**

 **Atomsk awkwardly looked at the readers.**

 **"Since TME is a little...busy, I'll say this; Thanks for reading chapter 2. We hope to see you next time. Also I should point out that we only control our own Oc(s). Everything else that you find familiar is not owned by us." Atomsk said before he gave the green face man a half lidded look.**

 **"And as for you...The only person who can prank my friend is me. So time for you to go."**

 **The green face man laughed.**

 **"Ha, yeah right. You and what army?"**

 **Atomsk gin at that question.**

 **"This army." He said.**

 **Atomsk did the hand signature before yelling out...**

 **"Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!"**

 **About 1000 Atomsk's appeared with weapons ready.**

 **"Get this fool!" Atomsk commanded.**

 **The clones grin before they get ready to chase the the green face man.**

 **"Time to book it." The green face man said before he grins oddly.**

 **"But before I do, I got one thing to say…" The green face man said to the original and the clones.**

 **"What's that?" The original Atomsk asked while raising his brow.**

 **"Bottoms up!" The green face man said after he picked up the soda that TME placed on the ground and before anyone could do anything, he moved next to the original before he placed an arm around the original's neck and placed the soda at Atomsk's lips which forced him to drink the soda.**

 **Atomsk got away from him while coughing. Before saying anything, he already felt the effects of the drink working.**

 **"You okay boss." One of the clones asked.**

 **Atomsk gave the clone a half lidded look.**

 **"No I'm not. While I leave… get rid of him." He said before he started running for the bathroom.**

 **"You heard him guys, get him!" The clone said as they started chasing after the green face man.**

 **The Green faced man chuckled before he shot off screen with the clones chasing after him for a minute before he reappeared while he chuckles.**

 **"Well readers… while those two deal with severe stomach issues… and those clones chasing after an illusion after I managed to go behind a tree… I'll say to you all, see you next time." The green faced man said before he ran off while cackling like a mad man while the scene fades to black.**


	3. An explanation and demonstration

**A portal opened before TME popped his head out and looked around for the green faced man before he looked into the portal.**

 **"Let's agree that if we see that guy… we make a truce to get this guy… agreed?" TME asked when he steps out of the portal fully.**

 **"Agreed." Atomsk said as he got out of the portal while wearing the Organization XIII outfit. His head was covered by the hood.**

 **"Nice outfit, but why the change?" TME asked when he saw the clothing that Atomsk wore.**

 **"I always want to try it out." Atomsk replied with a shrug.**

 **TME shrugged before his clothing glowed for a moment while he spoke up.**

 **"Might as well go for an outfit change myself then." TME said before his outfit turned into Master Xehanort's outfit from Birth by sleep.**

 **"So, how do I look?" TME said while he looked himself over.**

 **"Not bad." Atomsk replied after looking at his outfit.**

 **"Maybe we should form our own Organization XIII huh?"**

 **"I'm sure we could be taken down for copyright if we did that, I mean just singing a song can get a story taken down so I'm… trying to be safe for now." TME said while he rubbed the back of his head.**

 **"Tell me about it. My story got taken down for one mistake. Had to change it so I can repost it. But yeah, better if we didn't do that". Atomsk said as he gave TME the spotlight.**

 **"Well then everyone, last time we left off with Emerald teleporting away with the students… the real question….is where?"TME said with a grin when he looked to the readers before he looked to Atomsk.**

 **"So Atomsk, how do you think the readers will react later?" TME said when he placed his hands behind his back.**

 **Atomsk grinned behind his hood.**

 **"I don't know. Why don't we let them read and find out for ourselves." He replied.**

 **TME nods before he looked to the readers again.**

 **"Well then… let's go ahead and get into the story shall we?" TME said before the scene went to an unknown location.**

* * *

 **?/?/ Emerald, Demonga, Lillum, Azure, Cedric, Daniel, Lavender, Strike, Rachel, Cream**

The camera went to a field of sort before a flash of light appeared before Emerald, Demonga, Lillum, and the students appeared from the light.

The students were shaken up from that, but they were okay. That's when they stare at AWE when they looked at their surroundings.

What they see is a massive Dojo near a lake in the middle of a jungle which had a waterfall.

But the breathtaking part was the gems that seemed to grow from the edges of the lake and the edges of the waterfall that the water fell through which helped channel the water into the lake.

All in all, besides a bit hidden, the place looked amazing.

"Woah." Cedric said.

"This place is fabulous." Rachel said as she admired the beauty of this place.

"Indeed." Daniel said as he too was admiring the place.

Strike looked around with a blank look on her face but her eyes shined a bit at the sight.

Lavender was the same while she looked around.

Cream smiled when she looked around the place.

Azure looked around the place, even the jungle like area which caused her to look to Emerald.

"Why is this place… hidden?" Azure asked which seemed like a good question.

The rest of the students were wondering the same thing.

"Well… my late master wanted his privacy and built this place in a hidden location on Angel Island before it became Angel City." Emerald said when he walked to the dojo.

"So… what do you think of the place so far?" Emerald asked the students when he looked to them.

"Its an amazing place." Was Cedric's response.

Daniel and Rachel were thinking the same thing.

"I agree with Cedric… I mean… a place like this is hard to come by." Azure said while Strike and Lavender nods while Cream smiled.

"It's been awhile since I was here and it looks like it got an upgrade." Cream said surprisingly.

Cedric smiled a bit after hearing Azure agree with him.

Rachel agreed with Cedric's saying as well.

Daniel looked at Cream quizzically.

"You been here before, Cream ?" He asked.

"A couple times in the past when I was a child, once when I need a safe place to stay in during one of Robotnik's attacks and another when… I had a few lessons from a certain person who wanted me to keep things a secret for now." Cream said while she felt a bit bad near the end for keeping secrets.

Daniel felt that Cream was hiding something. But he chose to let it go since it was her business and he didn't feel right to keep digging.

Rachel and Cedric were thinking the same thing.

Azure just raised an eyebrow before she shrugged since she didn't want to pry.

Strike and Lavender were silent, but the mention of Robotnik made their faces turn… angered for a moment before they calmed down.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel noticed those looks. Whatever Robotnik did in this Dimension must've been pretty bad. The three chose not to ask any questions about it.

Emerald, Demonga, and Lillum went silent at the mention or Robotnik which… was eerie… Robotnik was a bad guy sure…. But how bad was he in this Dimension?

It took a moment til Cedric broke the silence.

"So what do we do now, Emerald?" Cedric asked which caused Emerald to blink a few times before he looked to Cedric.

"Oh… sorry, just follow me to the dojo and we can talk more, ease you into the school right?" Emerald said while Demonga walked away from the group which caused Emerald to raise an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Emerald asked Demonga who just raised the middle finger to him which caused everyone to sweatdrop.

"Napping...don't bother me unless a class starts or I'll be sending you to the healer." Demonga said which caused Emerald to sigh.

"Good grief… He makes Shadow and Vegeta seem social in comparison." Emerald said while he facepalmed.

The students had sweatdrops on their heads.

Cream giggles before looking to everyone with a smile.

"Don't worry, he may seem mean but he's really a nice guy, he normally helps me with things when the others are busy." Cream said when she was in a good mood.

Most of the students took a moment to think about Demonga being nice. But they decided to take Cream's word for it.

Lillum then floats to one side of the Dojo while she spoke up.

"I'll make some tea and snacks, good luck with teaching Emerald." Lillum said while Emerald sweatdropped again before he glanced to the Students to see what they were doing at the moment.

They were all looking at him waiting for him to say something.

Emerald sweatdropped again before he looked to the Dojo.

"Alright… let's head in so I can explain." Emerald said before he walked to the part of the Dojo that looked like a training area while Azure, Cream, Lavender, and Strike jogged a bit to catch up before they walked behind him.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel followed them to catch up.

A few moments later, Emerald stepped onto the wooden floor before the wooden doors opened when a crest appears to reveal a regal looking Dojo which seemed empty at the same time to allow plenty of room…but where were the weapons?

The students were wondering why there were no weapons in the dojo.

Cream, Strike, and Lavender already knew thanks to one or both of their parents, but Azure was confused as well.

"Where… are the weapons?" Azure asked when she looked around while Emerald grinned.

"I'll get to that on a later lesson… but for now, Elemental and Aura energies… who wants to learn what?" Emerald said when he stopped in the middle of the Dojo before he looked to the Students.

Cedric raised his hand.

"I like to learn both." The young wolf replied.

"Same goes for me." Daniel said as he raised his hand.

"I like to learn more about Aura." Rachel said as she raised her hand for that.

"I'd like to learn both but I want to learn more about Elemental energy for now." Azure said with crossed arms.

"Elemental." Strike simple said with a blank tone.

"Same as Strike." Lavender said with a blank look on her face.

"I know a bit about both but I need a refresher on Elemental." Cream said with a smile on her face.

Emerald took a moment to think before he counted out the vote.

"Let's see… six for Elemental and three for Aura if we're counting double votes… guess we're starting with Elemental energy… sorry Rachel but you got out voted." Emerald said with a shrug.

Rachel pouted at that.

Cedric brought a hand to her shoulder. It made Rachel look at him.

"Don't worry you'll get your turn." Cedric said as he gave her a friendly smiled.

Rachel nodded appreciatively at him. Luckily for her, when the wolf turned his head, he didn't notice when she blushed from that.

Emerald then clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Before I start, who here already knows about Elements and sub elements?" Emerald asked the students to see how much they already knew.

Cedric raised his hand.

"I know some but not a lot." Cedric replied.

"Same here." Daniel said.

"I have my fire but I don't think it's suppose to be like that." Azure said when she looked to her hand for a moment.

Everyone was confused by her statement.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

Azure just raised an eyebrow at him before she spoke up.

"Shouldn't fire normally be red and orange in color?" Azure counter asked to see how he would respond.

Cedric took a moment to think.

"Maybe it's a new type of fire. I remember reading a story of guy who rode on a dragon who can breathe fire but was sapphire color." Cedric replied.

"Wasn't that a story?, besides I can do the same." Azure asked since most fire users she met could breath fire before she breathed inward before she made a puff of black fire which dissipates after a moment.

No one knew what just happen.

"You okay?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah...was I not suppose to be Okay?" Azure asked when she crossed her arms again.

Cedric put his hands up in defense.

"No, No not like that. I mean you were showing us a demonstration, and I just thought you were coughing. That's all. I wasn't trying to offend you or anything." He said hoping not to upset her.

Azure shrugged before she responds.

"No offense taken, was just showing that I could breath fire if needed." Azure said before she breathed fire through her nose now for a moment while she smiled a moment later at the trick.

Cedric sighed with relief but was amazed at that trick.

Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Emerald cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright then, now… before I get into the lesson I want to ask if you can keep this place a secret, only friends and their family's know about this place and I'd like to keep it that way so no one can bug us later." Emerald said with crossed arms.

The Students nodded in agreement.

Emerald nods before he sat on the ground.

"Alright, sit down first to get comfy, it'll be a bit." Emerald said since this explanation could take awhile.

Everyone sat down as they waited for Emerald to explain.

"Now where to start…Hmm, let's start with this… In this Dimension there are 8 elements… Earth… Water… Wind...Fire… Lightning… Light… Dark… and Chaos… Yes Chaos, in this Dimension, it's considered the non-element or the Zero element that can branch into others." Emerald said with a serious look on his face to see if anyone had questions so far.

Everyone was processing the info to their heads.

That's when Daniel raised his hand.

"How powerful is the Zero Element?" He asked with curiosity.

Emerald grinned when he held out his right hand and clenched it into a fist.

A moment later, green energy seeped from his hand which lit the room with a green light before a large power was sensed from the fist before Emerald's eyes closed so he could concentrate.

The result was his entire arm being covered with a black substance with many twinkling lights and the green energy seeped out less which made the power lower oddly… but a pressure of sorts was now felt from the arm.

Everyone stared at AWE when they saw that. They were now waiting to see what else he was gonna do.

"For beginners, I would recommend the basic Chaos moves first, but if you have the aptitude then I can teach you my signature move... Chaos Fist, a basic punch which can be amped with an insane amount of Chaos energy, the trick is to not force it, but letting the power flow… that part's tricker to get but here is it's initial form that you guys will learn if this interests you." Emerald said before the attack went back to the green mist form with a normal looking hand.

The night sky looking form of Emerald's arm seemed many times stronger while this one seemed weaker in comparison.

Everyone watched with anticipation. They really want to see what happens next.

"And a sneak preview of a ranged attack before it's launched for those who are more happy with range." Emerald said before he opened his hand which resulted in an orb which floats a bit above his hand while green energy sparked around the orb.

Cedric and Daniel were very interested at the ord, while Rachel had the same feeling but was loving how the orb sparkled.

"A orb of this size is called a Chaos shot while the spear based move that Shadow uses is called Chaos Spear, but a larger orb would result in a slightly different attack… which reminds me." Emerald said before he got up after he made the orb vanish.

"I need to set things up for a demonstration, talk amongst yourselves while I set things up." Emerald said with a grin before he jogged to the door which opened for him before it closed when he passed.

So Cedric decided to get to know Daniel and Rachel.

Lavender decides to speak with Strike and Cream while Azure sat against the wall alone.

Cedric notice this and motions said feline to come sit with them.

Azure raised an eyebrow at the gesture before she got up and walked to Cedric's group before she sat down… though she did sit a bit away from them for some reason.

Cedric would've asked, but didn't. He then turned to Daniel.

"I just got to say, Daniel your performance was quite interesting. Especially when you used your wind element."

Said panda smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you Cedric for your kind words. And I got to say your sword skills were were very impressive too. Maybe when we don't have class, you and I can have a spar." Daniel said hoping to challenge him.

Cedric took a small moment to think.

"Sounds like a plan." Cedric said liking the idea.

Rachel was feeling excited about seeing Cedric in action. Even though Daniel is a good person she hope Cedric wins. And speaking of said panda.

"Say Daniel. About what happen back at the introductions, I don't think it was right that you asked Emerald to take your life." Rachel said with a serious voice.

Daniel felt bad about that.

"Yeah sorry about that. It's just that I felt so guilty about the damage inflicted on him and I thought letting him have his vengeance might give him peace. That's what I get for following tradition."

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Me too." Cedric interjected.

Daniel smiled at his two companions.

"I'm sure he would probably punch you into the ground if you tried that again… besides, It seems that unless Emerald got in the way, you would have had some real trouble… what do you all think of this school anyway with so many strong fighters as teachers?... honestly it kind of unnerves me a bit since it should be impossible for so many to be in one." Azure said with a dull tone.

Cedric nodded at the young feline with agreement.

"Well you know the saying; Some question are better left unanswered."

Azure shrugged before she fell quiet for a minute while the others talked to one another before she looked to the others.

"Hey… why did you all come here anyway?" Azure asked out of the blue which confused the students in the room.

"I came here to continue my sword training and to learn more of my lightning element." Cedric replied.

"Like Cedric, I also want to continue training with my katana and learn more of my wind element too." Daniel explained.

Azure looked to Rachel for a moment before footsteps were heard which showed that Strike, Cream, and Lavender approached the group before they sat near Cedric's group.

"Like I said, I came here to train as a possible Echidna guardian." Strike said with her arms crossed under her breastplate.

"I came here to get strong enough so Robotnik can't ...kill anyone else here again." Cream said with a serious expression on her face.

"Same as Cream, but for protecting this city which is my home." Lavender said with a blank look on her face, but if one looked close enough, you could see some seriousness in her eyes.

Azure looked to Rachel before she spoke up.

"You?" Azure asked Rachel since Azure and Rachel were the only one's to not say anything about their reasons.

Rachel smiled before speaking.

"Same boat as Cream and Lavender. But like my father, I wished to be a hero wherever I go. Also I want to understand and learn how to control Aura. And…" Rachel could finish this next sentenced as she blushed while thinking the next part.

Daniel and Cedric were wondering why her face is red.

Azure raised an eyebrow when she had an idea which caused her to speak up with a half lidded look.

"Let me guess the last part… trying to find someone to marry or something like that?... or did I miss the mark." Azure said with an eyebrow raised a moment later.

Cedric and Daniel were shocked at this.

Rachel felt a little embarrassed by this.

"Was I that easy to read?" she asked while blushing.

Cream blushed a bit since romance was a grey area for her… in certain ways.

Strike raised an eyebrow when she was reminded of Amy in her younger years.

Lavender felt that as well while she sweatdropped when she remembered some of her dad's stories.

"Well… unlike everyone else here, my goal isn't that simple." Azure said while she felt more than a bit nervous since everyone else told their reason, it would look bad if she didn't.

What they didn't know was Emerald leaning against the door when he managed to keep it from opening automatically while he listened in on the conversation… all in all, everyone seemed Okay in his book, though Rachel's reason did caused him to sweatdrop before he listened in on Azure's reason.

Everyone wonder what she meant.

"How come?" Cedric question.

Azure was silent for a moment before she looked to Cedric.

"Remember the rock and that my fire just turned it to ash?" Azure said which caused some confusion with Cream who raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what fire does?, burn things?" Cream said before Azure sighs again before ignighting her hand.

"Tell me… do you feel heat from this fire?" Azure said which really confused everyone before Lavender placed a hand near it while her eyebrows raising in slight shock.

"N-No...I… don't feel heat from it for some reason." Lavender said before she pulled her hand away to look at Azure's flame.

Cedric brought his hand out and was surprised at the result.

"Me too." He said before pulling his hand back as well.

Daniel and Rachel both brought their hands out at the same time and was surprised as well after not feeling anything.

Azure let the flame die down before she wrapped her arms around her knees with her face hidden.

"I… lost control once...and a lot of people died as a result." Azure said while she waits for everyone's reactions.

Everyone's eyes widen after hearing this. No one said anything til Rachel spoke.

"W-What happen?"

Azure was just silent for a bit when Cream surprised everyone by rubbing Azure's back before she spoke up.

"Listen… you don't have to explain more if you don't want to, Emerald, Demonga, and the Sonic of this world had issues that they needed to work with to get certain abilities under their control, I don't know about the others, but I'll lend a hand with helping you get your abilities under control." Cream said with Strike nodding in agreement.

Lavender was silent, though she did agree with Cream, but she would need some help later… the question… is who to bring.

Emerald in the meantime looked to his right hand when some memories rushed back to him which made his eyes narrow a bit… after he helped the students learn Elemental energy and Aura, he would help them with getting their powers under control.

 _'Poor Azure.'_ Was all Rachel could think.

Daniel didn't think or say anything but gave her a sympathetic look.

Cedric on the other brought his hand to her shoulder.

"I know how you feel."

Instead of being calm… Azure froze for a moment when a dark mist emits from her body.

"What did you say…" Azure said when she angled her head a bit which showed an eye to Cedric…one that was royally angered.

Cedric was surprised a bit but was not phased.

"I said I know how you feel."

Azure grit her teeth before she brushed Cedric's arm away before actually yelling in his face.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?, I SAW SO MANY PEOPLE DIE BECAUSE OF ONE LITTLE SLIP UP!" Azure roared which caused Emerald who was listening in to jolt and Lillum who was using magic to carry trays to stumble which caused the tea to spill which made her frown before she went back to the kitchen to make more.

Demonga who was napping jolts from his sleep before he looked to the Dojo with an irritated look before he laid back down with grumbles and swears.

Cedric sighed before responding.

"There was something I didn't say about how my father died." Cedric said which caused Daniel and Rachel to get confused on what he meant.

Azure blinked a few times, though she was still angered, she fell silent while the rest looked to him with confused looks.

Cedric looked at Azure in the eyes.

"My father wasn't just teaching me how to fight with swords, he was also teaching me how to control my lightning element. You see when I get angry, my element gets out of control. Which is the reason why he takes me to woods to train. Little by little I was starting to get the hang of it. Then came that night.

I was sleeping in bed 'till I heard a ruckus. I got up and grabbed one of my swords. I quietly went downstairs and saw that my mom and little sister were scared and tied up while my father laid on the floor unconscious with a head wound. That's when I noticed 5 burglars in the house.

I was so angry, I used my lightning to blast one of them. The other 4 saw me and and tried to finish me off. I was able to kill off two more and blast another one with lightning. I thought it was over 'til I forgot about the last burglar stabbing the back of my hand with a knife. The pain caused me to drop my sword.

The guy thought he won, 'til I got the upper hand and pushed him off. I took the knife out, which was painful. I was so enraged, I used both hands to fry him. I didn't care how much my hand hurt. All I care was to protect my family. Then something bad happen. My element was becoming unstable. I tried to calm down but nothing was working. I was worried that my family will get killed.

That's when my father was finally to get up. He saw the 'condition' I was in and walked towards me. I yelled at him to forget about me and get everyone out. But he didn't listen to me. He then wrapped his arms around me and tells calming words. As that happen, the lightning surged through his body damaging his heart. I was finally able to calm down but the damage was already done.

As I hold my father, the only thing he said to me before he died was "I'll always be proud of you." Then he closed his eyes forever." Cedric explained.

Everyone, mainly Azure was shocked greatly at the story… it helped Azure calm down somewhat but she was still on edge.

"I…" Azure said before she shook her head before she sent a glare to Cedric again.

"Were you called a monster then?, an abomination who others wanted dead?" Azure asked with a much calmer tone… though it did sound like there was more to her story, but she wanted to know what Cedric's answer was.

Cedric looked down a bit before looking back at Azure.

"Well I wouldn't use those words exactly. When word spread of what I did to those burglars, some saw me as a hero while others were afraid of me. But the relationship between my mom and me changed."

"Changed?" Azure asked with a calmer tone in her voice.

Cedric sighed again before speaking.

"It was a year after my father's death. My mom hardly looked at me or said anything to me. Even though she never said it, she blames me for his death. Then one night, when my sister, Eruru, left for a sleepover, I was in the kitchen making dinner when I heard my mom talking to me in a drunk tone.

"I turn to see her on the floor with her back at the kitchen entrance with an empty bottle of wine in her hand. She asked me to get her another bottle. Obviously, instead of doing that, I went to help her. That's when she ended up attacking me. She didn't hit hard due to her drunk state, but it's what she said that pains me. She said words like; "It's all my fault" and "I wish you weren't born." I hugged her as she cried herself to sleep."

"3 days later, I moved out. My mom cried as she told me how sorry she was and begged me to stay. I never hated my mom for what happen but I know that I'm the reason for her anger. My sister was sad also when I was leaving. But I told them that I still love them and will always be there for them. Then I left and 2 years later I'm here with you guys now."

Azure fell silent at the story and it looked like she wanted to say something but looked like she was having trouble with it.

Rachel felt teary after hearing the wolf's story. Daniel didn't know what to say but gave him a sympathetic look.

"I...was adopted like Daniel here… But it didn't exactly start out good." Azure said surprisingly which got their attention.

Cedric tried to assure her.

"You don't have to talk about it, if it's to painful."

Azure shook her head a bit before she continues.

"It's not as bad of a beginning as you might think… apparently I was found injured somewhere and brought back to the place I would call home for a few years… the couple who found me was an old man and woman who had no children or grandchildren… and apparently I was told that because of a head injury and from the lack of certain memories... I got partial memory loss." Azure said when she move her head and part her fur somewhat to reveal that there was a scar above her left temple which seemed to heal over decently which allowed fur to regrow over most of it.

"I can't remember parts of my past… mainly my original home or home Dimension." Azure said with a sad tone when she place her hands on her knees.

At first everyone's eyes widen when they heard this but we're feeling sad when they look at her.

"I also didn't know about my ability of fire at first either, a year had passed before I could walk and run like normal again, in fact it was because of the old woman who took care of me nearly got eaten by some monster that I accidentally found out that I had the ability to control fire… and it wasn't black fire like you all saw earlier… it was a yellow or gold colored fire." Azure said like that was both a good and bad memory.

But the main question… why the change from gold colored fire to black cursed fire?

Finally Daniel spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your flames change from gold to black?"

Azure was silent for a few moments before she continued.

"Apparently… that monster was a grunt for some kind of commander and it didn't take it's comrades death well." Azure said before she fell quiet to let the story sink in so far.

That's when Rachel surprised the feline by hugging her.

Azure ignored the hug to continue.

"It was about a few weeks after I got the golden fire… was walking with the couple into a nearby town to get some food and what not since I could do the heavy lifting." Azure said while everyone listened.

"I'll skip most of the stuff and say that when the monsters attacked… the commander went after me first since I was the most dangerous there… even if there were other ability users there to defend the town…" Azure said when she remembered that after she fought a few monsters… she got into a fight with a stronger and larger monster that appeared shortly after.

"And after we fought for a few minutes, I stumbled over loose dirt which left me unguarded for half a second… but that was enough for the monster to get an attack in which would have killed me if it connected." Azure said while she placed a hand on Rachel's arm for a moment to let the others think about the story so far.

Everyone had a bad feeling what they were about to hear next.

"What I didn't know was that I got pushed back… got covered with blood… and saw that the old couple tried to protect me…" Azure said when she remembered what the old couple did.

"I… cant remember much about what happened after… just the monster laughing… my flames going out of control which frightened it while the flames slowly turned black… and then my vision turning red… then nothing." Azure said before she continues a moment later.

"The next thing that I fully knew was that I was standing in a perfectly round crater where the center of the village was… with ash everywhere around me… and only the outer part of the village was standing… my flames stayed pure black from then on… shortly after… I ran when the survivors looked at me with Anger… Horror….and fear." Azure said with oddly blank eyes… like she was trying to force herself to be calm.

Everyone was quiet after hearing this.

Then Cedric broke the silence.

"I know that you and I are different Azure, but I know that you can't always run from your mistakes. You have to accept what you have no matter what. And you won't do it alone. You have us now, and we're with you every step of the way."

Azure chuckles surprisingly which… seemed a bit unnerving before she looked Cedric in the eye.

"I didn't run because I wanted to… I ran because I was forced to." Azure said to Cedric while Emerald decided to knock when he had a feeling that this situation wasn't going well.

"Hey… are you guys alright?, I heard shouting earlier and wanted to check on you, but I was putting the finishing touches on… well… may I come in?" Emerald asked while he waits at the door.

"Yes, everything's fine." The students said in unison since none of them wanted to keep talking.

Emerald opened the dojo door with a slight grin on his face, he had a few plans to help them, but first…

"So… if you ladies and gentlemen are ready… " Emerald said before he fell silent when he gestured for them to follow him.

Everyone nodded and got up to follow him. Cedric, however, remained back. He wanted to make sure when no one was looking he grabbed Azure's shoulder. He turned her around and gave her a look that said he wanted to tell her something.

Azure was a bit confused at the action, but what the duo didn't know was that Emerald made a clone when hid behind a case in things got bad.

"...So… got any issues with what I said." Azure said with an even tone.

Cedric shook his head before speaking.

"No. I wanted to say sorry for offending you. I was just letting you know how I understand your pain."

Azure was silent at that… she could say many things but Cedric did have a point.

"..." Azure kept quiet for a minute before she looked to Cedric.

"Sorry for getting angry at you." Azure said before she looked to her shoulder.

"Though I wonder… how long are you going to keep your hand there?, I don't normally let people touch me." Azure said with a slight blush on her face.

Cedric forgot that his hand was still there and immediately took it back. He blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"What I said before was true. You don't have to face this challenge alone. Everyone will be there to help you through it. Even me." Cedric said as he was trying to be on her side.

Azure looked to Cedric before she nods, though she still had a bit of a blush on her face when she turned to the door.

"Come on… we'll probably irritate everyone else if we're late." Azure said before she heads to the dojo door while the Emerald clone grinned before it vanished with a silent poof.

Cedric followed her to meet up with the others. While walking, the young wolf was thinking about something, mainly Azure.

'I hope she and I will get along. And I will admit, she is cute when she blushed.' Cedric thought as he was blushing a bit as well.

Azure was thinks similar thoughts but she was less noticeable about it which allowed her to hide her blush when the duo made it to where they heard Emerald talking with the others.

When he noticed them getting close, he waved which caused the other students to look to the duo.

"Hey you two… glad you could make it, though that does beg the question… what did you two do behind closed dojo doors?" Emerald said with a wave of his eyebrows which caused Azure to blush greatly.

Cream looked to Emerald with a raised eyebrow, Strike just crossed her arms… Lavender was…giving Cedric the mother of all death glares.

Cedric blushed big at what Emerald said. He also shivered a bit after seeing Lavender's glare.

'What the hell did I do?' The wolf mentally questioned.

Daniel chuckled at what Emerald said.

Rachel however was getting jealous.

Emerald chuckled a bit before he turned to a box that was next to him.

"Now that everyone's here, please sit near Lillum who will create a barrier to protect you from debris and the shockwaves, I'll get the item out before I explain more ." Emerald said when he walked over to the box to get what he needed.

Lillum in the meantime was sitting in one of the veranda like area while a couple trey sat near her.

"Hey everyone, come here, I got some tea." Lillum said while she waved to the students.

Everyone nodded and went to Lillum and sat by her.

While Emerald was busy, Lillum decided to try and start a conversation.

"So… how was your day so far?, learn anything new about one another or learn a new ability already?" Lillum asked the Students before she bit into a cookie.

"We talked with one another and Emerald is showing us a few of his techniques alongside Elemental manipulation." Strike said with crossed arms.

Everyone nodded to Lillum letting her know that Strike was correct. Then they all focused on Emerald.

They saw that Emerald pulled something out so fast that they didn't see what it was fully until he sat it on the ground… it was a massive block that was somehow many times bigger than the box it came from.

The students were shocked as they saw that. They were now wondering where did that giant rock come from.

Emerald grinned at the faces before he speaks up while he pat the block a few times.

"First off… this is a special block of stone from a certain Dimension that is resistant to physical and energy attacks, I forgot the name but I can tell you that this thing is durable… second this box is linked to a pocket Dimension for storage, the block was shrunk down to allow easy coming and going and this is it's full size when taken out." Emerald said when he starts to walk away.

The students were quite speechless at that info. They now wait to hear more.

Emerald stopped when he was a good distance away before he turned to the rock.

"Now then, I'll be demonstrating how strong a Chaos Fist can be from Beginner to Advance to Master level… ready?" Emerald said while Lillum casts a barrier to prevent any damage to the dojo and students.

All the students nodded while they have their eyes focus on both Emerald and the block.

Emerald took a fighting stance where he had his right hand ready to punch… his left was aimed at the block, Emerald then breathed inward before his eyes open wide when his body burst with energy.

Emerald then used his left hand to cup it around his right forearm before the energy seemed to to concentrate into it.

Strike was watching the move carefully so she could try and learn it.

Cream had a smile on her face when she saw the dancing energy.

Lavender had a stoic look on her face, but she was impressed with the amount of energy Emerald was controlling.

Azure was watching to see what the result would be when he attacks.

Rachel's eyes sparkle after seeing the energy.

Daniel studied the way Emerald harness the power and hoped to use that with his wind element.

Like Azure and said panda, Cedric wants to see the results and was also wondering if he can do the same damage with his lightning element.

Emerald then ran towards the block with his fist drew back before he roared when he punched the block which caused a slight shockwave which rattled Lillum's barrier before the block was sent flying before it bounced on the ground a few times before it skids to a stop.

The energy on Emerald's fist dissipates while a couple clones were created which jog to the block before Emerald looked to the students to see how they were taking the demonstration so far.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel were amazed at what they witnessed.

Azure had wide eyes when she saw that massive cube flying through the air.

Cream, Strike, and Lavender were calm about it compared to the others though.

"Any questions before I get to the ranged attack?" Emerald asked with crossed arms while the clones picked up the block to get ready to toss it.

No one said anything as they want to see what happens next.

Emerald grinned before he turned to the block again while the clones got ready.

"PULL!" Emerald called out before the clones roared before their arms lit with a green energy before the cube was sent flying high into the sky.

Azure had to bend her neck back to see how high the cube went… but because of the angle… she fell back and her head lands on Cedric's lap which caused her to blush.

Cream, Strike, and Lavender didn't notice when the cube went higher.

Daniel was also watching the cube.

Rachel, however saw that and was getting super jealous.

 _'No fair. I want to be on his lap!'_ She mentally thought.

Cedric blushed greatly before he helps Azure up.

"You okay?" He whispered while blushing.

Azure nods with a bright blush on her face before she sat next to Cedic quickly before she looked up to the cube before she glanced to Cedric.

"Yeah… sorry, lost my balance." Azure apologized before she looked back to the cube again.

Emerald then had a clone make a barrier around the cube to keep it aloft, this was a demonstration, not a battle so he wanted everyone to see well.

"No worries." Cedric whispered to her before looking at the block. But deep down though, he actually enjoyed it.

Emerald then aimed his right arm at the cube before a large orb of energy was formed before it shrinked down to the orb they saw in the dojo while green energy jots from the orb wildly.

They were wondering what he was doing.

Emerald the drew his arm back before he thrusts his arm towards the cube which launched the orb of energy skyward.

Right before it hits the cube Emerald turned to the students while his left arm points to it before he spoke up.

"Bam!" Emerald said before a green color explosion happened right after which caused a large shockwave to hit the barrier which rumbled more as a result.

The students starred with an AWE while their jaws dropped.

Emerald grinned at the expressions before he spoke up.

"If you think that was a real attack, then just wait till I show you my personal technique." Emerald said while a dust cloud was formed around the barriered cube before it fades to show an undamaged barrier.

The students were surprised at that while thinking…

'You mean there's more?'

Emerald kept his grin before he got a serious one a moment later which caused some surprise.

"What I'm about to show you is just a demonstration, unless it's an extreme situation, do not repeat what I'm about to do since the energy needed would normally be too much for a normal person to generate." Emerald said with a look so serious that he looked like a different person for a moment.

Everyone made sure to remember that as they continue to watch.

Emerald then looked to the cube before he reached for his right hand while Lillum got a bit worried.

"Uh… Emerald, maybe you could keep you're limiters on?" Lillum asked while Emerald grinned when he gripped the ring on his middle finger.

"Maybe… but this is to show how serious I am about this move!" Emerald said before he pulled off the ring while he spoke up.

"10% limiter… release!" Emerald called out when his ring vanished before his energy skyrockets exponentially while a green energy flows from his body like water and electrical looking energy jolts from his body while a fanged grin appears on his face when he targets the cube.

 _'If this was 10 percent… then what the hell was 100!?'_ The students all thought while still watching.

Cedric and Daniel definitely wanted to learn how to do that.

Rachel was speechless while starring with an AWE.

Azure went wide eyed before she saw that the barrier looked like it could barely keep itself together… maybe that's why Lillum was nervous.

Strike gripped her forearm while she watched Emerald charge more energy.

Lavender heard rumors… but if this was Emerald with one limiter removed… how many does he have on him all together.

The thought caused Lavender to shudder for a moment with … fear when she heard other rumors about Emerald… he maybe a nice guy, but she heard some dark things about some of his battles.

Cream had a smile on her face when she thought the opposite of Lavender… it was because of his strength that the she and a lot of people are still alive today.

Emerald then held both arms to his side before a massive orb of chaos energy appeared which looked like a miniature sun.

The students watched with anticipation.

Emerald then forced his arms to bends which caused the orb to rapidly shrink before Emerald took a prayer like stance with his right leg behind him while all of that energy was condensed between his hands while he looked to the cube.

"Chaos.." Emerald said while his voice seemed to echo… and a pressure was felt by everyone as a result when Emerald starts to move his left leg forward while time seemed to slow.

Azure could barely believe what happened when Emerald somehow shrank all of that energy before she saw what happened next…

Cream was on the edge of her seat while she had a happy look on her face.

Strike didn't blink so she could see everything.

Lavender had a stoic look on her face, but she also felt both awe and fear at what happened next.

Cedric and Rachel was on the same boat as Azure as they watched.

Daniel was also not blinking like Strike.

Emerald then separated his hands… and for a moment, the energy stayed in his right which allowed him enough time to aim his right hand towards the cube when he said the second word.

"...CANNON!" Emerald roars out before a massive beam of Chaos energy shot from his hand and engulfed the cube a moment later while Emerald skid on the ground for a bit, but managed to stand his ground.

The students jaws dropped when seeing this.

The energy fades to reveal a shocking sight…. The cube was destroyed completely and the area around it seemed to… warp like a mirage before it settled back to normal while Emerald pants when he had to catch his breath.

No one said anything til Cedric broke the silence.

"You okay Emerald?"

Emerald took a moment to respond after he stood back up.

"Like I said… it takes a ton of energy, and I can't rapid fire those like normal unless I remove more limiters and use my weapon partner to help focus the energy." Emerald said before he used his forearm to wipe his forehead.

Everyone understood that even though they still need to learn more about this.

Emerald then took another moment to recover before he looked to the students with a grin.

"So… interested in learning the basics first?, I'll get to the higher levels in a later lesson." Emerald asked with Azure, Cream, Strike, and Lavender raising their hand in agreement, though Lavender seemed hesitant for a moment.

Cedric, Rachel and Daniel raised their hands as well.

Emerald chuckled before he gestured for the students to come closer so he could explain.

They all got closer so they can hear what he has to say.

"First off before I start… who here can manipulate Chaos energy without a chaos emerald." Emerald asked before Cream, Strike, and Lavender raised their hands.

Cedric, Daniel, and Azure couldn't do it to their embarrassment. But they were surprised to see Rachel raised her hand.

"I can do a little bit, but that's all I can do." Rachel said while feeling embarrassed for admitting it.

Emerald gave Rachel a grin.

"Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean you know how to manipulate chaos energy with no Emerald, that makes you one of the ones that have a leg up on the others." Emerald said to try and cheer up Rachel.

Rachel felt better when Emerald said that. Even Cedric and Daniel agreed with him.

"I mean compared to me when I started out, you guys are real prodigy's." Emerald said when he remembered a part of his past.

Rachel smiled big at the compliment.

Azure raised an eyebrow at that before she looked to Emerald.

"What do you mean when you started out?... didn't you have abilities when you were born?" Azure asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone else wondered the same thing.

"Hmm… well… let's just say that this Mobius was the first world I ever came to… my Dimension doesn't have ability or magic users at all, no Mobians either, just humans." Emerald said with crossed arms.

The student's eyes widen after hearing that info.

"Wait… if there are no ability or magic users…. How did you get here in the first place." Lavender asked since this was the first she heard of this.

The students were confused and curious about that.

Emerald however as silent at that before he spoke up.

"I'll… save that story for another time.." Emerald said while a shadow covered his eyes for a moment.

The students decided to take his word for it.

Emerald then breathed to calm down before he spoke up.

"Now four out of seven isn't bad, but I guess that since you three have elemental abilities, then you had no need to learn right?" Emerald asked to see how they would react.

Cedric and Daniel nod at him.

"I… never really got a chance to learn how until today." Azure said while she rubbed the back of her head.

Both panda and wolf were shocked after hearing that.

 _'You gotta be kidding me.'_ Daniel thought.

Cedric turned to Azure.

"But wait, how come you were able to hit the boulder so perfectly?" he asked.

Azure looked to Cedric before pulling out the case with her bow.

"Practice, and a flame resistant bow, though I'll need a new one soon since my flames wear it down shot by shot." Azure said when she pulled out her bow to reveal… corrosion marks of sorts with Emerald examining it for a moment.

"Well.. I don't get what Chaos Energy has to do with accuracy most of the time, but I can explain what happened to the bow." Emerald said surprisingly.

Everyone was all ears.

Emerald was silent before he looked to Azure and Cedric.

"First off I have to apologize.. I overheard what happened in the dojo on my way back." Emerald said which caused Azure's eyes to widen in shock.

"E-Everything?" Azure said which made Emerald nod.

"Yeah… and I'm sorry, but I can at least help some since I know what to do for now." Emerald said which was surprising.

Cedric was also surprised since he believed that Emerald had heard him talk about his past too.

"Azure… believe it or not, but you might have three elemental attributes, not black or cursed fire, though it seems like it." Emerald said when he took a thinking pose.

The students were shocked at what they heard. Cedric, Daniel and Rachel had different thoughts.

 _'Three elements?'_ Rachel thought.

 _'Impossible.'_ Daniel thought.

 _'What other attributes can she use?"_ Cedric thought.

Emerald crossed his arms while everyone looked to Azure with some shock before he spoke up which got everyone's attention.

"Don't be too shocked, remember what I said about the Chaos Element being the Zero Element that can branch out, it's also affected by emotions." Emerald said before he continues when he had everyone's attention.

"Let me explain, for Azure's golden fire, the elements of fire and light are needed, which makes Blessed fire, a sub element which I will go into later, as for her current fire, Fire and Darkness are needed to make Cursed fire." Emerald explained before he continues.

"As for how… it could be possible that she inherited the basic fire element from one of her birth parents while the light and dark came from experience, believe it or not some people here can use multiple elements with the right training." Emerald said before he continues.

"Remember Azure's story, she didn't get her fire back until that old woman was in danger right?, she didn't need the ability until then, she was protective and she instinctively used her fire with some light mixed in to take the monster out" Emerald said before he waits for everyone to process the information.

Everyone now understood what he meant.

"Then there is the cursed fire, when that old couple took the hit for her… Azure gave into her rage and went into a dark form… a form that primarily runs on negative emotions or when you go to deep into the Dark element and you don't have enough mental strength to control it… the element of Darkness is normally a double edge sword, but a strong one if used right." Emerald said while he took a moment to let it sink in so far.

Cedric shivered a bit when he remembered what happened with his family.

 _'I wonder what would happen if I had received my own dark form.'_ he thought.

Emerald then looked to Azure before he spoke up.

"And the reason why your fire is still like that…. It's probably because you're still in your dark form but as a greatly reduced effect, enough for your body to handle it, but too much for your body to revert to normal." Emerald said with a examining look while his eyes glowed a bit… like he was examining her.

The students couldn't believe that Azure was in her dark form the whole time.

Azure went bug eyed before she blinked a few times.

"D-Dark form?" Azure said while Emerald nods before the scene fades to black a moment later.

* * *

 **The camera went back to TME and Atomsk who seemed to be speaking about something which distracted them from the readers.**

 **"... and you're sure you have no idea about that Mask look alike?" TME asked when he rubbed his stomach before he shudders.**

 **"Yes I'm sure." Atomsk replied while rubbing his stomach as well.**

 **A moment later, something tapped TME on the shoulder which caused him to raise an eyebrow before he looked over... And saw the Masked man to hi shock.**

 **"YOU!" TME growled when he tried to swipe at the man while said masked man moved away with physic defying moves while he chuckles like a madman.**

 **Atomsk tried catching the Masked man with a...butterfly net.**

 **However the masked man spun like a top when he got caught which starts to spin Atomsk like a helicopter propeller blade.**

 **"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!"**

 **Before TME could do anything, the Masked man ducked and with a final swing which sent Atomsk flying headfirst towards him… which caused Atomsk to full on tackle TME in the nads with the top of his head.**

 **"...!" TME couldn't even say anything while the mental image of two walnuts appearing near his head appeared before they cracked before he fell on his back.**

 **Anyone that read this would cringe.**

 **The Masked Man chuckles before he acted like the roadrunner with his tongue poking out a few times before he sped off with a mad chuckle fading.**

 **Atomsk groaned after the collision.**

 **"I'm gonna kill that bastard."**

 **However a hand was placed on his shoulder before TME sat up while a dark mist covered his body before he starts to chuckle which was a bit creepy for him.**

 **"Dude, you creeping me out man." Atomsk said as he grew weary.**

 **"Oh Atomsk… your wrong with one thing… I'm not TME…" TME? Said while he got to his feet.**

 **Atomsk was shocked.**

 **"Then who the hell are you?! Unless..."**

 **More dark mist emits from TME's body before he looked to Atomsk with pure white eyes.**

 **"TME was knocked out so I decided to take charge to get rid of that green nuisance… names DME… Dark Master Emerald, I handle TME's more… darker stories if you'll pardon the pun." DME said when he introduced himself.**

 **"Then where is the real TME?" Atomsk asked not liking the change in scenery.**

 **DME just smirked when he taps his head.**

 **"He's in here, just knocked out… I mean wouldn't you get knocked out if you got hit in the nads like that?" DME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"You're right about that." Atomsk said.**

 **"Good, now that we got things straightened out.. Shall we go Mask hunting?" DME said when he starts to walk at a simple pace in the Masked man's direction.**

 **Atomsk had no choice but to follow him so they can get rid of the Mask.**

 **DME stopped for a moment to look to the readers… like he knew they were there before TME and Atomsk.**

 **"Before we do… I'd like to say see you next time dear readers, hopefully with myself here for now, we can take this story into a more.. bloody direction." DME said with a grin on his face before he resumed his walk.**

 **Atomsk shivered at this.**

 **'I hope he doesn't stay that long.' He thought while following him.**

 **The camera then fades to black while DME chuckles a bit which echoes in the darkness before he fell silent.**


	4. Learning and meeting

**The camera fades in to show Atomsk and DME walking along a path while they chase or walked after the green masked man while DME had a calculating look on his face… and since he was in the Master Xehanort outfit… it made him seem eerie.**

 **"So what's the plan?" Atomsk asked whom was still weary of DME.**

 **"Simple… to catch a prankster, we think like a prankster." DME said before he glanced towards Atomsk with one eye that showed… that he thought of something already.**

 **Atomsk was creeped out by that.**

 **"Okay. So what do we do?" he asked.**

 **DME smiled before he spoke up.**

 **"Simple, after I help our readers get situated… well start the plan in the outro." DME said before he looked to the readers.**

 **"As you can see dear readers, Atomsk and I are about to attempt to catch that green jester… when you get back, we'll see if this plan works or not… now if you'll excuse me I need to help Atomsk here with his part." DME said before he summoned some rope from a flash of dark light before glancing to Atomsk again… this time with a grin on his face.**

 **"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa...What do you mean my part?" Atomsk asked not liking this.**

 **"Simple… every trap needs bait right?" DME said when he starts to walk to Atomsk while the scene slowly shifts back to the Dojo grounds.**

 **Angel City/ Dojo/ Emerald, Demonga, Lillum, Azure, Cedric, Cream, Daniel, Strike, Lavender, Rachel**

 **The scene shifts back to when Emerald told Azure that she was in a pseudo dark form.**

* * *

 **Angel City/ Dojo ground's/ Emerald, Lillum, Demonga Azure, Cedric, Cream, Daniel, Strike, Lavender, Rachel**

"D-Dark form?" Azure said while Emerald nods.

"Yeah… I was wondering why your body consisted of two elements, but now I know why, that's also probably why your memory is a bit scrambled." Emerald said while Cream looked to Emerald with worry before she looked to Azure, she saw what happens with dark forms every now and then and it doesn't end well sometimes.

Strike watched Azure to make sure she didn't get a panic attack.

Lavender wanted to rush over but she didn't want to spook Azure.

 _'If Azure reverts back, what would she look like?'_ Rachel thought when she got worried.

 _'This girl is full of surprises.'_ Daniel thought.

 _'Could Lavender's theory be true.'_ Cedric thought with worried look as well.

"W-What do I do then if your right?" Azure asked which made Emerald look upward for a moment before he held up one finger.

"One, we get you accustomed to using dark type abilities which would reduce the strain on your body." Emerald said before he held up a second finger.

"Two, we try and help you learn light techniques which will help create a balance of sorts." Emerald said before he held up a third finger.

"Three, I can absorb the darkness from you slowly so that your body isn't damaged from just having the dark energy ripped out." Emerald said before he placed his hands in his pockets.

"In a nutshell, you have the options of going full dark, full light, full fire… or all of the above." Emerald said which surprised everyone at the last option.

"What if something goes wrong?" Cedric asked while feeling concern for Azure.

Emerald looked to Cedric with a grin surprisingly.

"No worries, I went through something similar so I know what I'm doing." Emerald said which was a bit shocking except for Cream who saw what Emerald went through in the past.

Strike raised an eyebrow at that since her parents never told her much about other people's lives.

Lavender heard rumors but hearing it in person did confirm some of them somewhat.

Azure just looked to Emerald with shock… did he really go through something similar?

Cedric and Rachel were also shocked as well.

Daniel was surprised but kept calm.

"Was it difficult when you done it?"

Emerald looked to the sky for a moment at the question before he took a moment to think of an answer.

"Very… but my dark form is… more like a parasite that just won't go away, Azure should have an easier time than I did if it's just an overflow of Dark energy." Emerald said while Lillum frowned while she listened in.

"What do you mean when you said yours is like a parasite?" Rachel asked with curiosity.

Emerald rubbed the back of his head when that question was a doozy to answer.

"Well… I guess in the simplest of terms… my dark side has a will of his own, and... " Emerald said before he fell silent when he tried to think of an easy way to explain more.

The students were surprised after hearing that info.

"What happen?" Cedric asked.

"Hmm… in a way… that guy is a ghost who… devoured my original dark side and took it's place." Emerald said with a thoughtful look on his face.

The students paled after hearing that.

"Yeah… so compared to my issue with him… Azure should have a cakewalk with her problem since I doubt that she has another person living in her to give her trouble." Emerald said while he facepalmed at how odd his life if.

The students sighed with relief for Azure but felt sorry for Emerald.

Emerald sighs before he looked to Azure with a grin.

"For now though, we should deal with your problem in a step by step program… think of it like this, you don't want to go from step one to four without going through two and three right?" Emerald asked which made Azure frown before she nods which in turn made Emerald nod.

"So… Any questions?, cause if not, then I believe now would be a good time for a break, I may have something to help speed things up through each step." Emerald said before he waits for anyone to ask a question.

"What are you gonna do to speed things up.?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be talking with Shadow to see if he can use his inhibitor ring, he lost one arm long ago to Metal Sonic after he got a few upgrades, but he gain an interesting ability thanks to that incident." Emerald said before he explains more.

"An ultimate lifeform like Shadow and Demonga can use inhibitor rings to dampen their powers by a certain percentage, I'm thinking it might reduce the dark side effect on Azure's body if one is used." Emerald said while Cream, Strike, and Lavender looked to him with surprise.

Azure was just stumped from all of the info she got in one day.

 _'He's gonna get Shadow the Hedgehog?!'_ Rachel thought with excitement.

Daniel was too shocked to say or think anything.

 _'I hope Azure comes out okay.'_ Cedric thought with concern.

Emerald looked to the Students, mainly Azure, Cedric, and Daniel again after he thought for a second.

"I'll leave Lillum and Demonga in charge while I'm gone, talk to Cream, Strike, Lavender, or Rachel if you want to learn about using Chaos energy with no Chaos Emerald, or if you want to wait, talk among yourselves again, I'll be really gone this time, so no worries about accidents." Emerald said before he turned to leave before he vanished with a burst of speed.

The students were alone again, minus said teachers.

Cedric turned to Azure.

"Everything will be okay."

Azure blinked a few times before she raised an eyebrow his way.

"Really?... I'm still trying to process what just happened and found out that I may.. Keyword.. Maybe still in a dark form without even knowing it… tell me how everything will be Okay." Azure asked like she was giving an interrogation with crossed arms.

Cedric was taken back from that.

"I'm not trying to cause any harm...I'm just being supportive for you."

Azure sighs which helped her calm somewhat when she added a bit of black fire.

"Maybe, but with what I've heard about dark abilities and dark sides so far… shouldn't I be worried if things go bad?" Azure asked since this just worried her more.

"Believe me, I along with everyone else here, are very concerned about this as well. But I'm always told to never think anything negative." Cedric replied.

Azure was about to say something about the negative part when Cream decides to try and steer the conversation into… calmer waters.

"Hey… why don't we focus on something different for now… want to learn about using Chaos energy and how to use it?" Cream said as a way to change the conversation.

The rest of the students agreed hoping to change the subject.

Cedric felt he might've might made the situation worse.

 _'Smooth, Cedric. Smooth.'_ He thought.

Azure was silent before she nods in agreement with Cream.

 _"Might as well do something to distract me for now."_ Azure thought while Lillum watched Azure and the group before she decides to get Demonga in case something bad happens.

Cream in the meantime starts to talk about Chaos energy, or at least the stuff she was taught.

"First off, I'll start off by saying that since chaos energy is unstable to an extent, it can be extremely hard to channel first, but if you manage to do it, then a whole new world of possibilities open up for you in battle and in life, and if you learn Aura, doubly so." Cream said which seemed to make sense and confused the listening students.

"What… do you mean?" Azure asked when she sat on the ground to listen to Cream's explanation.

"How unstable can Chaos Energy be?" Daniel asked.

Cream took a moment to think about that for a minute which allowed everyone to sit on the ground near Azure before Cream continues.

"It's like I said earlier, It's unstable in that it's hard to channel at first, but for Element users as well... more so since if you get hit with an Element that you're weak with… it can cause some real damage, and for Emerald, he has a weakness with lightening since his energy is really unstable from the Master Emerald fragment in his chest, one hit knock out bad in some cases, though he got a resistance from fighting Demonga for so long so it's not as bad as it was in the past." Cream tried to explain before she got a stick from nearby to draw something in the dirt while the others watched.

They were wondering what Cream was gonna show them.

Cream then gestured for the group to gather around the diagram she drew.

Everyone did so they can get a closer look.

"Now try and remember this diagram for the future while I explain." Cream said when she points to the drawing which showed… icons of sorts with arrow pointing to each one in a circle or sorts while two icons were separate from one another which two arrows pointing to each others.

"This is Angel City's Elemental strength and weakness for element users." Cream said when she points to each icon.

"There are normally 7 if you don't count Chaos which is a non element, but Chaos can be added to each element for an extra boost." Cream said before she points to the icon that looked like water.

"Water puts out fire…" Cream said before she points to the fire like icon.

"Fire destroys earth which has wood as a sub element sometimes." Cream said before she points to a earth icon.

"Earth can attract and block lightening." Cream explained before she points to the wind icon.

"Wind can be boost by fire but can get blocked by earth." Cream said before she points to the lightning icon.

"Lightning can be channeled through water." Cream said before she points to the two separate icons.

"Light and Darkness are both strong and weak against one another but have no strengths or weakness to the other elements." Cream explained before she continues.

"Indeed… I asked my father when he was training once that depending on your experiences, the strain of getting hit with a bad element could lessen with training, but it will always still be there." Strike said surprisingly since she was normally the quiet one of the group.

The rest of the students try to process the info.

 _'Wow. Who know mine and Daniel's element are weak against earth.'_ Cedric thought.

Daniel was thinking the same thing.

"Try and remember this as well, that is Angel City's elemental wheel, it could be different in other Dimensions so don't be surprised if an attack doesn't work on an enemy like it might here." Cream said with a serious look on her face.

Everyone nodded at that and kept that advice in mind.

"Now for the actual method of learning how to manipulate Chaos energy.." Cream said before she held her hand out before an orb of green energy like the one that Emerald summoned earlier appeared… but this one didn't emit volts of energy.

Everyone was surprised when they saw it.

"First off, there are other methods of learning Chaos energy, but I was told that this is one of the safest… this is an orb of pure chaos, I'm going to sit it over here and I want the ones who can't use chaos energy to sit near it and meditate, now depending on your affinity, it could be 20 - 30 minutes before you'll be able to pull some of the energy to you before your body absorbs it." Cream said before she placed the orb near the group before it lifts off the ground somewhat and floats there.

"Though if your affinity is bad… it could take awhile." Cream explained before she walked back to the group.

"I'll give a hint… think of happy thoughts since chaos energy has two polarities, positive and negative, I'll explain more later about the last part." Cream said while she waits for Azure, Cedric, and Daniel to sit near the orb.

The three did and wait for further instructions.

Cream was silent however which caused Azure to breath in before she sat on the ground before she starts to meditate.

Cedric and Daniel watched Azure concentrating and see what the results are.

It took her awhile… about an hour before a little mist starts to emit and flows into her body.

Everyone watched closely at this.

Azure's starts to sweat before she breathed outward which caused the rest of the mist out of her body to go back into the orb while Azure fell onto her back while she pants for breath.

Cedric got to her side.

"You okay?" he asked feeling a little worried.

Azure just held up a hand before giving him the so-so gesture before her hand fell on her stomach, apparently this exercise was more taxing than it seemed.

Though thanks to Azure falling back, her shirt road up a bit to reveal her stomach which showed some slightly developed abs with a few scars here and there from past fights.

Cedric sighed with relief, but blushed a bit when he caught a glimpse of her toned stomach.

Cream walked forward before she helped Azure sit up.

"It's not an instant process, it could be days or weeks depending on how well you concentrate." Cream said before she looks to Cedric and saw his blushing face which made her grin before she looked to Daniel.

"So… who's next?" Cream asked while she helped Azure to the tea and cookies so she could get something in her stomach.

Cedric and Daniel looked at each other. The panda gave Cedric a firm nod to go first.

Said wolf acknowledged it and stepped forward.

As he concentrates, there were two things he was thinking; His father being alive and being friends with Azure...or possibly more than that.

The thoughts caused a green mist to flow from the orb and into Cedric, but even though it was more than Azure's amount, it was slower which took time to flow into Cedric.

Some of the students were impressed with that.

It was about 40 minutes or so for Cedric before the flow of energy slowed greatly while Cedric looked tired near the end.

He would've almost fallen on his back like Azure, but was able to use his arms to stop himself. He panted while catching his breath.

Cream smiled a bit at Cedric before she looked to Daniel after helping Cedric up.

"Your turn Daniel." Cream said before she sat Cedric next to Azure who ate a few cookies and a drank a few cups of tea… and depending on how you see this, fortunately or unfortunately… Cream placed Cedric a bit too close which caused Cedric and Azure's hands to touch somewhat.

Both wolf and feline blushed at this.

Daniel chuckled in his head as already knew what Cream was doing.

Rachel was getting jealous wishing it was her that touched Cedric's hand.

Azure pulled away for a moment before she resumed eating… with a noticeable blush on her face.

Cream looked to Daniel before she spoke up.

"Please sit in front of the orb Daniel and think of something positive." Cream said before she sat near Rachel.

Daniel nodded and started concentrating.

Rachel got close to Cream's ear.

"Are you trying to hook them up?" she asked while motioning her to look at Cedric and Azure.

Cream sent Rachel a slight smirk which was odd since Cream normally didn't do something like that.

"Maybe, but before you get mad, mind if I tell you a secret?" Cream said when she saw that Azure had a bit of trouble looking at Cedric while she still had a slight blush on her face.

Cedric had trouble doing the same thing.

 _'I can't believe how soft her hand was.'_ The young wolf thought.

Meanwhile with Cream and Rachel

Rachel nodded to Cream wanting to know this secret.

Cream looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before she whispered back to Rachel.

"Well, you'll hear of it sooner or later, but to put it bluntly, if you have no idea about Angel City's customs, then this might surprise you… but even if Cedric and Azure get together, if you play your cards right, then you could join them, after all… Sonic got married to Amy and Blaze of this Dimension so it's not as bad as you think, I can explain more later, but as long as you don't force someone, they are of legal age, and if it's in private, then it's all fair… and FYI even same gender marriages are allowed." Cream said like it was a normal thing here which would explain the three way or more romances between this world's residences.

Rachel's eyes widened after hearing that. But it washed away with happiness knowing that she might have a chance to be with Cedric. And after taking a quick look at Azure, she wouldn't mind sharing him with her.

Cream looked around again for a moment before she decided to try something before she looks to Rachel.

"Want me to do something that proves it?" Cream said if Rachel had any doubts, though it did get everyone's attention since everyone fell quiet a moment before to watch Daniel which allowed Cream's voice to travel well.

Rachel nodded wanting to see this.

Cream then lightly grips Rachel's chin which confused everyone looking, but before anyone could say anything… Cream kissed Rachel on the lips.

Everyone's eyes widen while their jaws dropped.

Rachel's eyes only widen since her mouth was...preoccupied.

Cream lingered a moment later before she pulled away.

"Believe me now?" Cream said when she lets go of Rachel's chin.

Rachel was still shocked while blushing. But was able to nod at her.

Cream grinned for a moment before she got up from her seat to look to Daniel.

"So… any luck with meditating with a good thought?" Cream asked since she did cause a bit of a scene just now.

Daniel nodded. Even though his only good thought was watching them kiss. He even blushed a bit from seeing that.

While Daniel tried to meditate again… Azure took another drink of tea before she spoke up Cedric.

"I… must say… I didn't see that coming… did you?" Azure asked since most Creams she heard of in her travels were normally childlike or normal full grown woman most of the time.

"To be honest...neither did I. And no." Cedric replied while he still felt shocked at what he witness.

Azure then saw that Cream walked to the duo before she spoke up.

"How are you two holding?" Cream said while Azure blushed a bit since the kiss between Cream and Rachel was still fresh on her mind.

"F-Fine… Still a bit wobbly, but fine." Azure said before she took another sip of tea.

"I'm okay as well." Cedric replied while having the same feeling as well before he took a bite of a cookie.

Cream smiled before got a thoughtful look while Daniel meditates.

"So… shocked about what I did?" Cream asked when she bit into her cookie which caused Azure to blush greatly while she nibbled on her cookie.

Cedric had no words to say for that when he took a sip of his tea.

Cream giggled a bit before she looked back to Rachel to see how she was holding, Cream did surprise her so she wanted to be sure she was OK.

Said hedgehog still couldn't believe what Cream. She brought her fingers to her lips feeling the texture.

 _'Who knew she had soft lips.'_ She thought.

Now Rachel was more determined to get in on this with Cedric and Azure.

Cream saw Rachel touching her lips before she looked back to Daniel to see how he was doing right now.

Daniel was doing fine as he was still concentrating.

Around 50 minutes pass while green mist seeped into him before it starts to slow when fatigue starts to set in from the effort near the end.

This time however, he was still sitting while panting. You can see a little sweat on his head.

A few minutes later, Emerald appeared in the middle of the group… but with a guest that was surprisingly familiar…

It looked like Shadow the hedgehog…but the difference for this version was that he wore a cloak which hid most of his body from view while the collar hid his lower face.

Most of the students were surprised that the legend himself was here.

The others, mainly Cream, Strike, and Lavender, walked up to Shadow to greet him.

"Hello Shadow, I didn't expect you to be joining Emerald." Lavender said before Strike spoke up.

"Yeah… welcome to the class area." Strike said when she couldn't think of much to say.

Cream however smiled a bit before she bows to Shadow somewhat with Shadow nodding slightly.

"So remind me of who Azure is…" Shadow said when he looked to the remaining Students before Emerald points to Azure who fidgets when Shadow looked her way.

Rachel was excited to see the Shadow of this dimension.

Daniel was thinking of asking him to a spar.

'I hope he can help her.' Was the only thing that Cedric could think of.

Shadow looked to the orb of energy near Daniel before he looks to Cream.

"Channeling Chaos energy into them?, That'll be awhile." Shadow said before he starts to walk to Azure while Cream walked alongside him.

"Just doing what you taught me with Chaos energy, I wanted them to get used to the energy before I go to a higher level method." Cream explained with a smile before they stop near Azure.

Though it probably explains why Cream knows about Chaos Energy, she learned it from Shadow of all people here.

Some of the students were shocked at the revelation.

 _'Shadow taught Cream?'_ Daniel thought.

 _'No way.'_ Rachel thought.

Even though Cedric was surprised, he was still concern for Azure.

"So… Emerald tells me you have too much Dark energy and you need something to help right?" Shadow asked while he examined Azure's energy for a few more moments which made Azure a bit nervous from Shadow's gaze when his eyes seemed to glow a bit in the colored areas.

Most of the students felt tensed when they saw his eyes.

After a moment, Shadow's eyes returned to normal before he pulled out his old inhibitor ring.

"Because of the amount of energy I can sense from you, I'll need to bring a few more inhibitors to reduce the strain fully, but for now, wear this and after you get used to this, I'll bring another." Shadow said before he placed the inhibitor ring in Azure's right hand.

Azure was a bit weary about it… but she placed the ring on her left wrist before it shrank to fit her wrist with a flash of light.

Cedric looked at Shadow.

"Are these inhibitors guaranteed to help?" He asked.

Shadow was silent for a moment before the inhibitor ring glows before Azure grit her teeth and gripped her left arm when she felt something… off… before pain followed which made her grunt while Shadow took a few steps back when Azure's black color fur… starts to turn blue, but only slightly, it still had a deep black color but now it had more of a blueish sheen to it.

The students saw what was happening to Azure. Out of everyone, Cedric was more worried for her safety.

The Inhibitor ring glows for a moment again before the pain fades which allowed Azure to gasp for breath, but that wasn't all… some images appeared in her head, but only three could be barely made out which kept her silent.

A searing pain…

A box...

And two other people, but they were so blurred that she couldn't recognize them.

Cedric turned to Shadow with a concern look.

"What's happening to her?"

Shadow looks to Cedric before he replied.

"Physically, the dark energy is being suppressed with an inhibitor ring by a small percentage of 20% after I had Tails rework it, after talking with Emerald before we got here, we decided to help train Azure so she could channel the dark energy when she is ready physically, and mentally." Shadow said before he continues.

"Mentally, that is for Azure to tell you since I'm no mind reader." Shadow said bluntly while he watched Azure's steady breathing.

Cedric ignored Shadow's blunt and focused his attention on Azure.

"Are you okay Azure? Do you need anything?" The young wolf asked.

Azure was silent for a moment before she looked to Cedric with one slightly exhausted eye.

"I-I'll be okay… just a bit winded…" Azure said before she looked to her arm and saw that her fur took a slightly… bluer tone, but if she looked close, she saw soe black tattoo patterns, but that might be a trick of the light.

"S-So what now?" Azure asked Shadow after her breathing calms somewhat.

"Simple, after your body gets used to wearing one ring… I'll bring another since I'm having Tail's make them." Shadow said while he looks to the inhibitor ring and saw that it was slowly getting stable.

Everyone sighed with relief that Azure was okay. Even though Cedric was feeling the same thing, he was still worried for the young feline.

Azure breathed deeply a few times when the discomfort fades before she looks to Shadow.

"Thanks…" Azure said while Shadow hummed… but before he could say anything, Emerald spoke up.

"Hey everyone, before we go eat and turn in for today, I'd like to make an announcement." Emerald said when he got in the middle of the group.

Everyone gave their attention to him.

"Tomorrow… we're going on a training field trip to another Dimension to help you with gaining experience in new or strange world." Emerald said surprisingly before he placed his hands in his pockets.

The students were surprised at the news. It wasn't long before Daniel spoke.

"Which Dimension are we visiting?"

Emerald got a grin on his face before he summoned a top hat of all things.

"I'm glad you asked Daniel… to put it simply… in this hat has a name of each student here… the name that I pull will tell us who's Dimension we are visiting first." Emerald said before he took a moment to let the info sink in.

The students sweatdropped at that, but they waited to see who's name comes out.

Emerald reached in before he spoke up while he dug around the names.

"And the winner is…" Emerald said before he pulled out a slip of paper.

"Whoever is written on this piece of paper." Emerald said with an implike grin when he purposely dragged this out for a funny time.

The students facepalm at his joke.

Emerald opened the piece of paper before he clears his throat.

"And the winner is… Rachel!" Emerald said before he points to Rachel.

Said hedgehog squealed with joy.

"This is great! I can't wait to introduce you guys to my family." She said with excitement.

Emerald then had the hat vanish before he sped over and placed an arm on Rachel's shoulder.

"Tomorrow though… tonight… WE FEAST!" Emerald said before he called out with a grin on his face before his stomach growled something fierce.

The students were creeped out by that.

However Shadow cleared his throat to get Azure's attention.

"Now then… before I got interrupted… Don't think me… thank Emerald for begging me for help." Shadow said before he gets ready to leave.

That's when Rachel called out.

"Wait. Don't you want to join us Shadow?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the question while Emerald took the thinker pose since he was sitting already.

"Hmm…. that should be interesting, besides I'm interested in seeing Rachel's version of her family… could be interesting if this Sonic is a speed demon compared to the others.." Emerald said with an imp like grin to help Rachel convince Shadow.

Shadow in the meantime was just looking to the duo for a moment before he vanished with a flash of light.

Emerald sweatdropped as a result before he rubbed the back of his head.

"I…. guess that's a maybe since he didn't say no?" Emerald said with a shrug of his arms.

Everyone else sweatdropped at that.

"So…. did I miss anything while I was gone?" Emerald said with an angelic smile on his face.

The students were silent considering they still remember what Cream did to Rachel. Finally Cedric broke the silence.

"Cream was teaching us on how to harness Chaos Energy."

Emerald, though glad that the students were learning something from one another, felt like they were hiding something which caused him to narrow his eyes a bit… which looked somewhat animated somehow.

"Really?... is that all?" Emerald said when he saw that most were silent… normally they would be excited to learn new things.

They had no idea what to say. Some of the students were sweating bullets. It wasn't long til Rachel broke the silence.

"Me and Cream kissed." She said while blushing a little.

….. Everything was silent for a moment before a shout rang out all over Angel City.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Emerald roared with energy radiating off him in waves, they couldn't tell if it was from being pissed off or raw shock, but his gaze turned to Rachel next to him a moment later which showed that his eyes were pure glowing white while black tendril looking tattoos start to cover his skin.

And since he had his arm resting on Rachel's shoulder at the moment for comedy's sake earlier…. Rachel had a front row seat.

Everyone was either nervous or scared.

 _'Uh oh.'_ Daniel thought.

 _'This can't be good.'_ Cedric thought,

 _'What did I do? Did Cream lied to me?'_ Rachel thought as she was shivering with fear.

Cream walked forward before she stops in front of Emerald which got his attention.

"I was telling Rachel about certain things… and to prove it… I was the one who kissed her." Cream said… and just like that Emerald's energy fades greatly while his body froze when Lillum and Demonga appeared.

"What's wrong!?, we felt Emerald's energy spike and rushed over." Lillum said before she saw Emerald's current state which confused her when he didn't move.

"What happened to him?" Lillum asked when Emerald seemed unresponsive.

"Cream explained to me about this Dimension's custom and kissed me." Rachel answered while still shaken about what happened.

Lillum and Demona got a bit surprised at what they heard, though Demonga had the perfect poker face when he walked towards Emerald while he sat there frozen… Lillum however… was smiling for some reason.

Everyone was confused on their reactions. Most of the students however, were wondering about this custom.

Demonga in the meantime poked Emerald a few times bit got no reaction before he pushed him onto his back which got no reaction.

Lillum on the other hand wanted to ask a question in case she was thinking about this wrong.

"Just to be sure…. What custom exactly?" Lillum asked Rachel with a smile on her face, but she held herself back so she wouldn't get excited for nothing.

Rachel gulped before saying…

"How you can marry more than one person, like how the Sonic of this Dimension married Amy and Blaze. She also mentioned about same sex marriage."

The Students who didn't hear Cream's explanation blushed greatly when they remembered Cream kissing Rachel again while Lillum grinned again.

"Ah… how cute…" Lillum said with a teasing look before she looked to Emerald, she might as well clear the air before she had some teasing fun.

"Well… for the most part, it's true, but you need to keep in mind of the person's custom from their home Dimension… just because Angel City is a pretty free place, doesn't mean that it might fly in your home Dimension… before I continue… am I making sense so far?" Lillum asked while Demonga poked Emerald a few times with his spear to get a reaction… surprisingly nothing.

Daniel and Cedric were quite intrigued with this custom but weren't sure yet if they want to.

Rachel nodded to Lillum but was still confused.

Azure blushed a bit at the implications of what she was hearing while the students who lived in Angel City already knew about this custom.

Lillum saw that for the most part, that Rachel was following but decided to simplify things.

"Let me give an example, let's say Person A was born and raised in Angel City, they would think the customs are normal here right?, but Person B came from a different Dimension so they might think that the customs here are either normal, strange, or immoral." Lillum said before she continues.

"Now think of this, if person A and B came from two different Dimensions, they could have either unanimous reactions about Angel City's customs or two different opinions… are you following so far?" Lillum asked the ones who were new to Angel City.

The Students who lived here knew what she was talking about and kept quiet.

Azure nods with a blush on her face when she did get it after she thought about it for a second.

Cedric nodded as he had no problem with the custom. Then surprisingly, he was thinking of having one with Azure and Rachel but would like to know them first if something were to happen.

Daniel nodded as well but still can't decide if he wants try out this harem thing. Even if he has eyes on Cream he doesn't know yet about the other girls.

Rachel nodded as she fully understood what Lillum meant.

Lillum nods before she looked to Emerald was still being poked by Demonga… who looked like he was enjoying messing with Emerald.

"As for Emerald's reaction… Cream is light a daughter to him since he helped protect her from Robotnik and others for so many years, it also doesn't help that Vanilla has Emerald help her when Vanilla is in heat." Lillum said like it was nothing.

"So when Cream said that she was the one who started it… Emerald's thought process just halt." Lillum said before she giggles while Demonga slid Emerald a bit till his legs and rear hanged off the veranda and raised his spear while the others were distracted before he golf swinged Emerald in a place that no man should be hit with the flat part of his spear which caused a comical thwack before Demonga rests the spear on his shoulder.

"Either that worked and he's just stunned or I got him." Demonga said with a slight grin on his face while Lillum sweatdrops when she realized what happened.

The students were wondering what Demonga was talking about til they saw the bump on Emerald's head.

"Uhh…. anyway, like I said… Emerald sees Cream like a daughter and got protective when his mind started to think that you caused the kiss, but just froze when he heard that Cream was the one who did it instead." Lillum said after she sweatdrops at Demonga's actions.

Some of the students respected Emerald for being there for Cream like a father figure.

Cream rubbed the back of her head when she felt a bit guilty for causing trouble.

"Sorry Rachel." Cream said since she did start this.

Luckily for Cream, said hedgehog has a big heart.

"Oh, I couldn't stay mad at you." Rachel said as she gave the bunny a hug.

Lillum grinned when she got a perfect teasing moment when Cream returned the hug lightly.

"Ahh… you two gonna kiss now and make up?" Lillum said when she covered her mouth with the tip of her hand to try and keep her lips hidden while a light blush was seen.

Both duo separated while blushing, remembering what happened moments ago. The rest of the students didn't know whether to blush or laugh at the teasing.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure with a little talking to Emerald you two can really get to know one another, I mean I join Emerald with Vanilla sometimes… and sometimes without him." Lillum teased while the blush on her face brighten a little at the memories

The duo blushed big when hearing that. Everyone else had the same reaction.

 _"They did it with Cream's mom?"_ Cedric thought.

 _"I had no idea that Vanilla was in Emerald's harem."_ Daniel thought.

Even though Rachel was surprised at the news, she was still blushing madly at the first thing Lillum said.

Cream blushed before she bowed to Rachel to hide her face.

"I-I'm so sorry for her… she's has some control issues with her being a succubus after all." Cream said to Rachel with an embarrassed tone.

Said hedgehog gave her an assuring smile.

"No worries. Since we're all gonna be here for the next few years, might as well get use to it."

"Well then… that out of the way and possibilities open… who's ready to eat?" Lillum said with a grin on her face before Azure's stomach growled fiercely which surprised her… she just ate cookies and drank tea but felt like she hadn't ate in ages, maybe the inhibitor ring did something to her appetite.

The students chuckled at the sound. They all nodded anyway since they're hungry as well.

Azure blushed greatly before time passed a bit to show the sun setting and everyone in the Dojo's dining room.

Everyone but Emerald, Demonga, and Lillum sat at the table, Emerald was dragged inside a bit ago by Demonga and he was placed there.

Lillum and surprisingly Demonga went into the kitchen in the meantime while the students talked with one another.

"This has been an interesting first day." Daniel stated.

Strike sat in front of him on the other end of the table before she nods in agreement.

"Indeed, finding out that were in the all type class, learning about Elements and their strengths and weaknesses, and seeing Emerald use those attacks." Strike said before Lavender continues.

"Finding out that Azure was in a Dark form of sorts, some here saw Shadow in person for the first time apparently, and found out that some here have the same parents." Lavender said before Azure continues.

"Heard about some of the customs here… and saw… Cream surprising Rachel to prove a point." Azure said with a slight blush on her face when she remembered the kiss with Cream and Rachel.

Everyone else had the same feeling too while said girls blushed again. Then Cedric looked to Azure.

"How you feeling Azure?"

Azure looked to her left arm and saw the inhibitor ring glowing with a dim light while it did it's work.

"Kind of hard to tell… but there's a one thing I do know." Azure said with a serious expression on her face.

"What's that?" Cedric asked with curiosity.

Azure then place her head on the table before saying something surprising.

"That I've never been this hungry in my life!" Azure said when her stomach growled even louder than before.

The students couldn't help but laugh a little after hearing that while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The Camera then fades in to show a surprising sight…. Atomsk tied to a tree while DME sat on one of the higher branches with a book of all things.**

 ** _'I didn't sign up for this.'_ Atomsk thought.**

 **DME turned a page when he noticed something which made him smirk.**

 **"Seems the bait worked." DME said when he closed the book while the camera went to Atomsk while the Green faced man poked his head out of a nearby bush… and when he exits… he had power tools surprisingly… just what did this maniac have in mind?**

 **Atomsk was sweating bullets when he saw those bullets.**

 ** _'If DME doesn't do something, I'm gonna haunt his sorry ass like JarJar did with Darth Vader.'_ He thought already plotting his revenge.**

 **DME just smirked when he opens his book again to read when the Green faced man got close and into a thinking pose.**

 **"Hmmm… something is fishy about this…" The green faced man said when he looked Atomsk up and down.**

 **A little tick mark showed on Atomsk's head.**

 **"Hey, I don't swing that way. So eyes up here."**

 **"Your stomach?... alright." The masked man said before he pulled out a power drill and revved it a few times.**

 **Atomsk's eyes widen with fear when he saw that.**

 **The green faced man then brought out something to attach to the drill… it was a… feather duster?... which spun rapidly on the tip of the drill.**

 **Atomsk was now giving the masked man a dead pan look.**

 **"A feather duster? What are you gonna dust me off to death?" He asked sarcastically.**

 **The green faced man grins at that before popping the feather duster off.**

 **"Painful it is." The green face man said before he approached Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk didn't understand what he meant but what he was wondering was… WHERE THE HELL IS DME!?**

 **When the Green faced man got within reaching distance… he angled the drill towards Atomsk's stomach before he slowly starts to have the tip approach his stomach.**

 **Right before the drill could touch… a pair of hands appeared from the ground which got the duo's attention before the green faced man was pull into the ground till only his head was showing while DME dropped from the treetops and next to Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk sighed with relief.**

 **"About time you showed up. Now cut me loose so we can beat this bastard."**

 **DME just waved his had for a moment before he looked to the Green face man.**

 **"In a moment… I mean you got the perfect view of the guy right in case he tries something right?" DME said when he approached the green face man who still has a grin on his face.**

 **Atomsk sighed but knew DME was right. So he might as well enjoy the show.**

 **DME then knelt down a bit and looked to the buried man.**

 **"So… mind telling me why you appeared?... I mean you could make things easy." DME said while his hand emitted a black colored mist.**

 **Atomsk watched with curiosity.**

 **"Yeah… just come a little clos..!" The Green face man said before DME gripped the top of the man's head.**

 **"Now you wouldn't be trying to trick little old me now… would you?" DME said before he strengthens his grip.**

 **"OWOWOWOOWWOWOW!" The Green faced man said when DME's grip tightens.**

 **Atomsk grinned when he saw that.**

 ** _'If only I was free, I get myself a bucket of popcorn.'_ He thought.**

 **And low and behold… a bucket of popcorn appeared from under Atomsk's vision while a familar arm was seen… but the question… who was holding the bucket?... it wasn't DME...**

 **Atomsk looked to see whose hand it was.**

 **Turns out that it was the Green face man…'s body…. It's head was missing but it acted like it was fine while it held up a sign.**

 **"Want some butter?" The sign said.**

 **Atomsk was freaking out a bit on the inside.**

 **"Uh, DME?"**

 **"Yes?" DME said when he shook the Green face man's head around while it stayed attached to the ground.**

 **"You might want to turn around." Atomsk said.**

 **However when DME did… the body tossed the popcorn at DME's head which caused him to be blinded for a moment and for him to let go of the head for a second to pull the bucket off.**

 **But it allowed the body to run over and grab the head from the ground and the body ran off while the head crackled like a mad man while DME was oddly silent after he pulled the bucket off fully and shadows covered his eyes.**

 **"Once again the hunt is on." Atomsk stated.**

 **"Indeed…." DME said before he raised his hand and the ropes binding Atomsk were severed which freed him.**

 **"And it seems we got a reality warping trickster since he pulled that move." DME said when he got to his feet.**

 **Atomsk was glad to be free.**

 **"I guess that explains how he got here. But I still liked to know who hired him."**

 **Atomsk looked at DME.**

 **"If you're part of TME, did he or you pissed off anyone that want payback?" He asked with curiosity.**

 **"As far as I know… no, this guy could be just a trickster who ran into us and wants to get some screen time." DME said when he wipes the popcorn off of him.**

 **"Well either way it's time to give him the hook."**

 **"Indeed… I have another plan...one… more likely to succeed now that I know what this man is capable of" DME said before he starts to chuckle while a dark aura emits from him.**

 **"And just to be sure… I'll make sure I crush him before he tries another bullshit move next time instead of having fun." DME said while his eyes glow white.**

 **Atomsk sighed.**

 **"Well next time don't time me up."**

 **The moment Atomsk said that, his body was covered with a dark aura before he was slammed into a tree.**

 **"Try and watch your words…. I'm not TME… and believe me… compared to that weakling… I could end you in an instant if I wished." DME said while he approached Atomsk.**

 **"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Now untie me please." Atomsk begged.**

 **DME snapped his fingers before Atomsk lowered to the ground.**

 **A few moments later DME looked to where the green faced man went before he starts to walk forward.**

 **"Though I am angered, I have manners, so I apologize for my actions, but remember… angering me is a risk on your life." DME said when he fades into the shadows.**

 ** _'Note to self: Don't make him angry.'_ Atomsk thought.**

 **Before walking, he turned to the readers.**

 **"Well folks, the hunt for the Masked man is still on. Hope were successful next time. And if any of you are praying for me...Keep praying. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed chapter 4 with some good laughs, and I promise chapter 5 will knock your socks off.**

 **Until then, live long and prosper." Atomsk said doing the Vulcan hand thing.**

 **Then Atomsk opened a portal of darkness and walked in.**


	5. A life lesson and a fashion show

**The Camera fades in to DME walking through the forest with his hands behind his back while he tried to think of a reason for the Green masked man.**

 **Then suddenly a black portal opens up a few feet in front of DME. Coming out was Atomsk himself.**

 **"Sup."**

 **DME however just gave a simple wave while he walked by Atomsk before he placed his hands behind his back again.**

 **Atomsk came up to his side.**

 **"So what's the plan, boss."**

 **"I'm thinking, he's a reality bender so normal means won't work so we need to think outside the box." DME said while he tries to think of a few ways.**

 **Atomsk was also thinking.**

 **"Hmmm, if we could distract him, then I could do something, but we would only have a short time though." DME said when he looked to Atomsk.**

 **"Interested in hearing?" DME said with a grin on his face.**

 **Atomsk shrug.**

 **"Lay it on me."**

 **"In a moment." DME said before he looked to the readers.**

 **"Greetings readers, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far… Last time we left off on a happy ending of sorts… let's see if it lasts… shall we?" DME said to the readers before giving Atomsk a chance to speak.**

 **"I bet you're all wondering what will happen to our heros when they go to Rachel's home Dimension. Well like a magician, we can't tell any secrets. Just read and find out yourself." Atomsk said with a grin.**

 **"I'll just say that this arc will be bloody thanks to a few… returning characters… Now… let's start…" DME said before the scene shifts back to the Dojo dining room.**

* * *

 **Angel City/ Dojo grounds/ Emerald, Lillum, Demonga, Azure, Cedric, Cream, Daniel, Strike, Lavender, Rachel**

The Camera goes to the students before they finished laughing before it centers on Azure who was still thinking about the three memories which caused a serious expression on her face when she calmed down, even if someone saw, they would most likely think that Azure was trying to keep from thinking of food right now.

However, Cedric did see her expression. But decided to talk to her later in private.

A few minutes later of idle banter later, Lillum walked into the room with an apron equipped.

"Alright everyone, Food's nearly done so ready for some tasty food from the gourmet Dimension?, and did you all wash your hands?" Lillum said before she waits for their answer.

All the students nodded as they show their clean hands.

Lillum smile before she calls to the kitchen.

"Alright Demonga… Bring the food in!." Lillum calls out before a long metal tray with… what would be considered a mouth watering feast with smells that made their stomachs growl into the room with Demonga carrying it… with an irritated look on his face while he carried it with a single hand.

"Remind me succubus… why am I the one bringing it out?" Demonga said while Lillum grinned a devilish grin.

"You lost at rock, paper, scissors remember?" Lillum said while Demonga's eye twitch when he placed the tray on the table.

The students snicker when they heard that.

Demonga gave the student's a cold glare before he spoke with a chilling grin of all things.

"Ohhh… should you really be laughing when your friend here is already digging in?" Demonga asked when he points to Azure who to their shock had a mountain of food on her plate… and a mountain size by mobian standards.

Everyone turned their heads and was surprised to see the amount of food on Azure's plate.

Azure froze when she got ready to dig in before she felt like she was being watched which caused her to look over to see who was looking her way which made her blush greatly before she tried to hide her face by looking away.

"W-What?, I was starving for some reason so I helped myself… there's plenty for everyone right?" Azure said which made Demonga speak up after he looks at her plate.

"I don't know… you seem to have an the appetite of a saiyan or a gourmet hunter now." Demonga teased before he enters the kitchen with with Azure pouting a bit at that.

"Did I really eat that much?" Azure said when she looked to her stack off food and frowned.

That's when Cedric tried making her feel better.

"Don't worry. It's the effect of the inhibitor. It'll go away soon."

"Maybe… but what if this is permanent?" Azure said when she feared she might become an eating machine.

Lillum on the other just smiled before she spoke up.

"No worries, even if it is permanent, we have more than enough food to keep up and then some, so help yourself… in fact, believe it or not, Demonga cooked most of the food himself, I just help with the special prep ingredients." Lillum said before Azure gave her a confused look before she took a turkey leg and bit into it before her eyes went wide before she swallows the food after she chewed it.

"Y-You're telling me that food this good came from a guy like him?" Azure said while Lillum smiled a bit.

"Yep, you know the saying, never judge a book by it's cover?, well Demonga is a perfect example of that.

Everyone else was shocked at the news. Cedric, Daniel and Rachel tried the food and had the same reaction like Azure.

 _'It's like tasting Heaven.'_ Rachel thought.

 _'Best food that I ever have.'_ Cedric thought.

 _'I must know his secret.'_ Daniel thought.

Demonga then brought more food in surprisingly before setting it in the middle of the table… oddly it was covered with a metal cover which he got ready, and after a second he did which revealed a blinding light.

The students covered their eyes to avoid the brightness.

When the light fades somewhat, it allowed everyone to look, they saw actual glowing slabs of meat piles on top of one another before Demonga spoke up.

"Jewel meat, special meat that is hard to come by, so try to not waste any." Demonga said with a blank but slightly cold tone while the smell wafts to each student.

Strike Stomach growled, much to her chargrin since she normally didn't eat much food.

Lavender had a similar but lesser reaction.

Cream smiled a bit before thanking Demonga, and if you looked close enough, you could see Demonga grinning a bit…. But only for half a second.

Azure… looked like she was fighting herself from grabbing as much as she could.

Cedric was having the same feeling as Azure since he was a wolf.

Daniel wished he had his blade so he can get as much meat as he can.

Rachel was on the same boat as Lavender and Strike.

While they were distracted… a hand reached between Cedric and Azure before the group looked to the person the arm connects to… and to their surprise... and slight worry… a depressed looking Emerald.

"Scoot over… I need a bite to eat." Emerald said with a dull tone.

Cedric wanted to protest this as he wanted to stay next to Azure, but didn't and made some room for Emerald.

Emerald grabbed a few pieced and slowly chewed one while to most of the students surprise… a storm cloud appeared over his head before it rains on him… oddly enough no one got wet, nor the table or the place he sat at, not even Cedric or Azure got wet.

No one said anything for the next 5 minutes, till Cedric asked an obvious question.

"You okay Emerald?"

Emerald glanced to Cedric with a look that said everything… are you kidding me.

"Try and think that question through Cedric… I just found out that Cream… the one who normally acts like a good natured woman… surprised another by kissing her, I'll admit that I can't stop her from having a relationship, but what would you do if you were in my shoes and that this was 100% unexpected, especially since I thought she liked Tails… or did I get that wrong?" Emerald said before confusing himself greatly at the end.

Cream rubbed the back of her head nervously when she heard that while chuckling nervously.

Cedric averted his gaze.

"Sorry." He said before continuing eating.

Daniel felt a bit jealous when he heard about Cream liking Tails. He hoped that its not true.

The rest of the meal went by without a hitch before Emerald stood up near the end.

"Considering this is the first day and that were about to head to Rachel's Dimension tomorrow, I suggest we turn in soon, for those who finished early, follow me." Emerald said before he walked to the door and waits there for the students.

Cedric and Rachel were the two finish and get up.

Daniel decided to stay a little longer to finish eating.

Azure took a few more bites before she got up with Strike and Lavender following a moment later, Cream decides to stay behind for some reason to speak with Lillum.

Demonga left the room before anyone else earlier.

When it looked like everyone besides Cream, Daniel, and Lillum were following him, Emerald starts to lead the group away.

Daniel continues enjoying his meal while he wondered why Cream stayed behind.

Meanwhile with the rest of the Students…

As they continue to walk…

Rachel felt excited to see her family again. But there was one thought that crossed her mind.

 _'I hope dad doesn't go all protective when I introduce them to Cedric.'_

Said wolf was having some thoughts of his own about a certain feline.

 _'Wonder what can I say without making Azure mad.'_ He thought while trying to find a way to talk to her in private.

He even took a quick side glance at her.

Azure in the meantime felt someone's gaze on her and turned her head in Cedric's direction, but since Strike and Lavender where near him, she just shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her.

Meanwhile, Daniel was still enjoying his meal. That's when he heard Cream's voice.

"So… are you sure I can use that?" Cream whispered while Lillum nods.

"Yeah… try to hide it from Emerald or he might actually blow up, he's got more energy than anyone and he might actually pop if he finds out that you're using that item." Lillum said while Cream blushed somewhat for many reasons.

Daniel was using his spoon as a mirror and discreetly watched them. He was wondering why Cream was blushing and what they're talking. He also made sure that he pretend that he was not listening.

Lillum noticed though when she noticed Daniel using the spoon like that, but she did it in a way so Daniel wouldn't notice.

"Though I do have to say… Bisexual or not, I'm surprised you kissed Rachel like that, was that really proof or did you have other thought?" Lillum teased with an imp like grin on her face.

Cream blushed at that when she realized what Lillum just said.

Daniel blushed a bit whenever people mentioned that. He was now secretly wishing that Cream kissed him. Good thing for him, that they can't see him from the front.

Cream blushed more while she rubs the back of her head again.

"T-That's... I-I mean I'm 70% sure that she has a thing for Cedric, and I'm sure Cedric has a thing for Azure… I'm kind of reminded Amy and Blaze with those two so if they can't agree to share… they might but heads in the future." Cream said before placed a finger on Cream's chin before Lillum had Cream look to her.

"Oh don't worry about that… if you follow my private lessons like you did before you came here… I'm sure you could *help* those two, or anyone agree with you… they would be putty in your hands." Lillum said while Cream blushed greatly… she did go to Lillum for help with... certain things… and got the other of all sex-ed classes from her.

Daniel was confused on what Lillum meant.

'What private lesson did Cream take?' He mentally questioned.

But what he would hear would be both blush inducing and question answering at the same time.

"So here's some homework that you can work on later in Rachel's Dimension, you may have the know how and curiosity, but you never really put it into practice… in a nutshell, try and seduce one of your classmates, man or woman, it doesn't matter, I can even help you by talking with one of them… after all… I can be very persuasive." Lillum said with an imp like grin which made Cream blush greatly when she processed what she heard.

Daniel was indeed blushing after hearing that. He was even thinking that he might've been caught by Lillum. So the only thing to do is make a break for it after eating.

Lillum decides to give Daniel a slight, keyword, slight break for now by looking to Cream.

"But for now, turn in and rest, you'll need to listen to Rachel to see what kind of outfit you'll need for Rachel's Dimension… who knows, it might be very eye catching, I can distract Emerald so don't worry about him." Lilum said with a smirk before Cream nods silently before she walked past Daniel and out of the room which left Lillum, who had a widening grin, alone with Daniel.

Said panda didn't need a spoon to know that Lillum was watching him. That's when he decided to act casual and get out of dodge.

"Tell Demonga that the meal was excellent." Daniel requested as he got up and made his way for the door.

However before he could exit… it closed in front of him when he heard the snap of fingers behind him.

"Sure… but after you… hear out a possible request." Lillum said with a smile on her face while her hand emitted a little magic that fades… apparently she closed the door with a snap of her fingers.

Daniel gulped before he turned around to face the lovely succubus.

"A little tip with aura users… we can tell if a person is lying by how unstable their aura gets if they answer a question dishonestly… I'm not much of one… more with magic, but you get where I'm going right?" Lillum asked when she starts to walk forward while her eyes emit a slight pink mist before she continues.

"Anyway… I got one of two deals for you…" Lillum said when she stops in front of him.

Daniel was a little nervous.

"What type of deal?" He asked.

"Well.. you should already know what I'm about to ask since you listened in on a private conversation, but for one… I want you to… help Cream with her homework later." Lillum said with a devilish grin on her face while she held up one finger.

Daniel's eyes widen while his jaw dropped after hearing her request.

Lillum held up a second finger before she spoke up.

"Deal two… if not one, then help Cream with her homework by helping her when she needs it… so how about it?" Lillum said when her eyes glow again.

"Are you a virgin… or…" Lillum said with an analytical gaze on her grinning face.

Daniel felt embarrassed from that last question but nodded at the virgin part while blushing.

Lillum grinned before she spoke up.

"A virgin huh?.. For a moment I thought you played for the other team so to speak." Lillum teased while covering her mouth to hide a grin.

Daniel shook his head.

"No ma'am. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but I'm not."

Lillum giggles a little before she spoke up.

"I want to hear you say it… deal 1… or 2?" Lillum said while part of her enjoys teasing Daniel.

Daniel didn't know what to pick til' he said something.

"W-What if I want to help with both?" He asked with another question.

Lillum's eyes seemed to glow with mischief before she decided to tease Daniel.

"Oh... got your eyes on someone else as well… got to say, I'm impressed said while she lowered her hands, though coming from Lillum, you would be 90% right with her thinking perverted thoughts.

Daniel was sweating bullets while blushing. Even though he liked Cream, and he still does, he did find the other girls attracted. He already figured about Cedric, Azure and Rachel. Which leaves him with Cream, Lavender and Strike. He nodded to Lillum.

Lillum grinned before she got a serious look on her face.

"So… who are the lucky lady or ladies?" Lillum asked with crossed arms under hear breasts which bounced a little at the action.

Daniel hesitated while blushing.

"Well first, I was hoping to get to know Cream, even date her. Then I would also like to know Lavender and Strike as well."

Lillum grins at the info before she spoke.

"Interesting… Cream… Strike… and Lavender… I must say that your walking on ice with those three, good choices, but dangerous so I'll support you 100%" Lillum said with a cryptic tone.

Daniel bowed to her.

"Thank you and I'm willing to take that risk."

Lillum then held up three fingers.

"Just a heads up about all three, for Cream, she has Emerald, who you already know, and Pluton, a humanoid robot, that is watching her every now and then, Pluton used to have a Chaos Emerald as a core which gave him human emotions as a result, he may seem blank, but harm Cream in anyway and you'll see what Pluton can really do." Lillum said before she waits if Daniel had any questions so far.

"Is this Pluton here at the dojo?" Daniel asked.

Lillum took a bit of a thinking pose since this question is a bit… difficult to explain.

"Well… he has a main body… but because of a certain incident, his backup data was used to control some ancient Echidna security, so… while he does have a main body, he also has eyes and ears all over Angel City which has been handy since it means that if there is trouble in one sector, then the others can react even faster than normal people, you'll see when we head to Angel City tomorrow." Lillum said since it would be better to show then tell.

Daniel nodded but was a little nervous about having 'big brother' watching him.

"For Strike, She gets with certain woman who are interested in her, but for men… you would have to impress her with your overall battle power, heir for guarding the Master Emerald or something, so if you don't impress her, then Cedric might or none of you at all… though she might test you in another way since it's not all brute force with her." Lillum said before she waits.

Daniel blushed at the first part but was confused at the last sentence.

"What other test is there?" He asked.

"Well… she tests the person sexually to see if they can satisfy her at least, so even if you're weaker than her, you might have a shot." Lillum said with a lecherous grin on her face.

Daniel blushed big on that. If he wanted to prove to Strike that he was worthy...then he'll accept this challenge either way.

"Though you'll want to go after Cream first to get some experience right?... I mean virgins don't last long normally." Lillum teased Daniel before she got ready to explain Lavender.

Daniel blushed in embarrassment after hearing that. He also hoped that Cream will accept him.

"As for Lavender… well the Sonic of this Dimension is fiercely protective of his daughter after *Azure* apparently vanished, so don't be too surprised if he starts to get dark mode level threatening…" Lillum warned… but that begs the question, how could Daniel reason with Sonic if he gets like that?

Daniel took a moment to think about that.

"Then I'll just have to prove to him that I'm good enough." Daniel said with confidence.

Lillum gave him a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"Like the moxy, but… well… Sonic is not as nice as other Sonic's when it comes to protecting his family,... because of the Robotnik of this Dimension, he's more merciless to his enemies and extremely protective of his allies, so before you do anything that might get a limb removed, try and find Amy and Blaze first so they can back you up in calming Sonic down." Lillum said when she paled a bit when she remembered a certain memory.

Daniel could see that look but doesn't even want to know. However, he nodded and kept that advice in mind if things got serious between him and Lavender.

Lillum grinned before she snapped her fingers before the door opens.

"Well then, I recommend waiting till we get things sorted out in Rachel's Dimension first before you talk with her, you can tell her everything if you want, just be careful of Emerald alright?, Protective after all." Lillum said when she crossed her arms again.

Daniel gulped as he remembered the story. He nodded again to show her that he understood.

"Good now get a good night's sleep… we're going clothes shopping after all!" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Daniel nodded.

"Good night then." He said before leaving through the door.

Lillum smiles when Daniel leave before she got a wide grin on her face.

"Now then… time to plan some fun times when those three get here." Lillum said cryptically when she vanished with a dark pink light while the scene went to the guestrooms where Azure was getting ready to sleep.

Azure wore a simple tank top and panties before she went to remove those, starting with the shirt.

That's when her door open to reveal Cedric wearing a tank top and grey sweatpants.

"Hey Azure, I was wondering if I can…"

He wasn't able to finish as he saw said feline in her 'getup'.

And unfortunately for him… she already pulled off the tank top to reveal that she wore no bra underneath which showed everything from the waist up C -cup sized breasts.. And when Azure finally realized what happened… it was too late while time seemed to freeze for a moment, but in fact they were both shocked still.

The only thing that showed movement was the blush growing on Azure's wide eyed face.

Cedric was shocked while blushing big as he saw her.

Azure then moved when she finally came back to her senses by covering her chest with her shirt while she lit her right hand aflame.

 **"I hope you have a very good reason for not knocking you pervert!"** Azure growled out while she barely held herself back from attacking while a dark mist emits from her from her anger.

Cedric brought his hands up in defense.

"Whoa wait hold on!, it's not what it looks like! You door was somewhat not closed all the way."

 **"Bullshit… I'm sure I did close it all the way… besides… shouldn't you knock!?"** Azure growled while her eyes slowly turned white.

"Yes you're right. I should've knocked. But I swear on my life that the door wasn't closed all the way. But I didn't come here to cause a ruckus. I came here to talk that's all." Cedric said with his hands up while telling his reasons.

Azure however focused on his hands… one of them which had a scar which made her calm down somewhat.

 **"What do yo** u need anyway?" Azure said with her voice slowly returning to normal while she turned away from Cedric to put her shirt back on.

Cedric sighed as he put his hands down somewhat.

"Okay well first, I want to say two things:

I'm sorry for what happened just now and you're more than welcome to punch me hard after that.

I'm also sorry about what happened at the field when I tried to make you feel better."

Azure was silent before she glanced to Cedric with one eye.

"As long as you don't try anything funny… you can come in… though if you do… I'll roast your nuts into ash… remember that." Azure said when she sat on her bed.

Cedric gulped before speaking.

"Believe me, the last thing I want is to be...that guy. My parents, more likely my mom, taught me how to respect people, especially women. And if I slip up on both...You don't want know." Cedric said as he shivered when he remembered those teachings.

Azure gestures to a chair at her desk before she spoke up.

"Mind making sure the door is closed when you enter?, I'm sure I did close it so I still don't get why you keep saying that, but you don't seem to be lying." Azure said when she placed her hands on the bed.

Cedric nodded and went to shut the door when he noticed something shining in those edges. He bends down to pick it.

Azure watched with a confused look before she blushed a bit when her gaze went to his rear… apparently his outfit left little to the imagination.

Cedric went back up to show Azure the culprit.

"What do you know, a small Mobian penny. That's what was causing the door to not close."

Azure blinked for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"Strange.. I don't think I was carrying any money with me." Azure said with a slightly confused tone while a lighter blush was on her face.

"Maybe it belong to the previous student that came here." Cedric said while the scene shifts.

* * *

 **?/?/?**

"ACHHHOOOO!" ? sneezed before sniffing while a woman's voice was heard.

"Emerald?, are you OK?" Lillum asked when she entered his room in some revealing nightwear.

The room that the duo was in was Emerald's master's old room.

"Yeah, must be dust or something, I'll need to have some clones tidy the place up while we're gone." Emerald said before the duo went to sleep while the camera went back right when Cedric said his sentence.

* * *

 **Angel City/ Dojo guestrooms/ Azure's room/ Azure, Cedric**

"ACHHHOOOO!" Emerald's sneeze echoed through the building which caused the duo to sweatdrop.

"Uh… did you hear that?" Azure asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah what was that?" Cedric asked while also feeling confused.

"A-Anyway, what did you want to talk about again?" Azure asked when she rubbed her head when that sneeze threw her off for a moment.

Before answering, Cedric closed the door and decided to sit at Azure's desk.

"What I want to talk about was what happened at dinner. I felt like you were hiding something and I wanted to know if you want to talk about it."

Azure then glanced to her wrist with the inhibitor ring before looking to Cedric.

"You sure?... I'm not even 100% sure of what I've…. Apparently remembered since the images were blurry and the other thing.. Was the memory of a searing pain..." Azure said surprisingly.

"What else did you see?" Cedric asked.

"That's just it…. A vague image of some kind of box… two blurry shapes of… people I think… and a searing pain… that's what I saw when I placed this on." Azure said with narrowed eyes from the memories? while she made light glint off the gold ring.

Cedric had no clue what to say about that.

"Do you ever think that Lavender maybe right about...you being her sister?" He asked.

Azure looked up to the ceiling while shadows covered her eyes.

"I'm… not sure, I mean I don't have any memories of her or this place… so I'm not sure unless I learn more." Azure said with a frustrated tone.

"Well remember, I'm here for you if you ever need help." Cedric said in a reassuring voice.

"..." Azure was just silent before she looked to him.

"Tell me… if you had no memories of your home…. What would you do?" Azure asked out of the blue.

Cedric was taken back that.

"Well if I were you, and hoping you agree, I would still need help. Because I feel like the images that you mentioned are your only clues and who knows how far it goes. It might lead to something dangerous. So even if you didn't want mine or anyone else's help, I'll still follow you no matter what." He said in a normal tone.

Azure gripped the bedsheet for a moment before she looked to Cedric with a relaxed look.

"Thanks…. I'll think about what you said." Azure said when she gave a soft smile.

Cedric smiled back at her.

"Now then… you heard Emerald right?, We got to get ready to head to Rachel's world tomorrow so if you'll please leave so I can finish getting ready… with no interruption this time." Azure said with a slight blush on her face near the end.

Cedric blushed too remembering what happened.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I'll remember to knock next time."

"Word of warning… I sleep in the nude so if this happens again but I'm in bed… don't expect mercy you perv!" Azure said with crossed arms and a blushing face.

"Believe me, I learned my lesson. No perverts here." Cedric said with his hands up in defense again.

"I'll believe that when I don't see it anytime soon." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face before she points her thumb at the door.

Cedric chuckled nervously.

"I won't waste your time anymore. Hope you get good night sleep." He said as he gets up and goes to her door.

Before leaving he looked at Azure one time.

"Make sure your door is closed ALL the way and lock it just to be safe." He advised.

Azure nods when she opened the door for him.

"Message received." Azure said when she looked to him.

Cedric then exits her room.

"Hey Cedric." Azure said from her doorway which made said wolf turn to her, but before he could fully turn… Azure surprised him by kissing him on the cheek before she steps back into the room with a slight blush.

"My threat still stands… though consider that an apology for overreacting… good night." Azure said before she closed and from what Cedric heard… locked the door and the lights went out.

Cedric blushed big when that happened. He brought his hand to his check. Then his mouth formed a small smile.

"Good night." He said with soft tone that sounded like a whisper before going back to his room.

Azure in the meantime was laying on her bed with the brightest blush on her face when she realized what she did.

"Night…" Azure said before she closed her eyes and time passed.

* * *

 **Hours later**

When everyone woke the next day, they all gathered at the dojo grounds, everyone seemed ready…. But four seemed a little out of it.

Azure seemed to have a bit of trouble looking to Cedric while a blush appears.

Cream had a blush on her face while she blushed every now and then when she looked to certain people, mainly each student when she tried to think of someone to help with her issue.

Cedric was also having trouble looking at Azure with blush as well.

Rachel sees this and couldn't help but feel jealous.

Daniel was wondering what was up with the blushing duo till he felt someone was looking at him.

Emerald sweatdropped at what was going on before he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, to prepare for our trip, were going to listen to Rachel to hear what her world is like, like the weather, the type of land it is, ETC, Rachel if you would be so kind." Emerald asked when he gestures for Rachel to step forward while everyone looked to her.

Rachel smiled as she stepped forward and faced her friends.

"Well in my world, me, my family and their friends live on this big island. My house is 10 feet away from the beach, so if you guys have or want, bring a bathing suit. Most times during the year it gets hot so I recommend to wear shirts and shorts. Also if you ever want to explore out of the island, there's some boats to rent for two or more. That's it."

Emerald then got a serious look on his face.

"And do we need to worry about Robotnik there?" Emerald asked with a… cold look on his face.

Rachel took a moment to think.

"Well sometimes Robotnik goes on a little vacation on his own...but the Tails from my Dimension set up and alarm system in case he came back early or faked it. But so far nothing." She replied.

Emerald then got an extremely cold look on his face… so cold that it caused Demonga and Lillum to actually shiver for a second.

 **"Then I'll end that Robotnik if he causes any trouble… unless he has a redeemable aura… I'm not taking chances with a normal Robotnik…"** Emerald said with a tone that had no mercy in it.

The students shivered when they heard that.

Lillum then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention from Emerald.

"Well you all heard Rachel… time for a new wardrobe… courtesy of Emerald." Lillum said which caused Emerald's eyes to get comically wide.

"WHAT!?" Emerald shouts before Lillum points to the Students.

"I believe you owe them for that scare just now." Lillum said before Emerald looked to the students.

Azure looked a bit pale…

Cream looked like she got ready to run.

Strike had wide eyes and her body actually shivered.

Lavender looked pale like Azure, but she actually fell on her rear.

Daniel stood his ground, but his body and clothes turned white from fear.

Cedric was almost like Daniel, except he still had his color. He was shivering a lot. But part of that was caused by Rachel who was so scared, she hid behind the young wolf and grabbing his arms.

Emerald blinked a few times before summoning his wallet and passed it to a surprised Lillum.

"Fine… meet me at the at the usual spot with the others…. I'm going for a walk." Emerald said before he looked to the Students who still had their eyes on him before he looked away and walked into the shadows before anyone stopped him.

It only took a few moments till everyone calm down.

Azure took a few breaths before she looked to Lillum.

"W-What… I mean… Robotnik is normally bad…. But Emerald… seems to despise him...Just… what happened?." Azure said between shivers.

Cedric, Daniel, and Rachel, whom is still behind the young wolf, was wondering the same thing.

Lillum was silent before looking to where Emerald went with a sad look.

"Similar to Cedric…. The person… the one who brought him here to this dimension and who acted like a second father to him…. Was taken from Emerald in a cruel way…. All thanks to the Robotnik of this Dimension before he left this Dimension with a traitor before he could be killed." Lillum said before looking to the Students.

"Cream already knows this since she was just a child back then, but I think that's a story that Emerald should tell himself." Lillum said when she pockets the wallet.

Most of the students were shocked after hearing it.

"So for now… we should let Emerald go for now and head to Angel City for our new outfits, after we do that, we'll come back here to grab a few things so don't worry about forgetting things for now." Lillum said with a serious expression on her face.

Everyone nodded with her in agreement.

Lillum nods before she had the students gather around before a crest appears under them before it flashed with a light before the group vanished...

* * *

 **?/?/?/ Lillum, Azure, Cedric, Daniel, Lavender, Cream, Strike, Rachel**

...And when it fades a second later, they found themselves in the middle of a busy city street near a massive building with many mobians, humans, and beings that confused some of the students, entered and exiting.

"Welcome to the Dimensional Mall." Lillum said when she gestures to the building.

Some of the Student's who lived here already visit here… but for the others.

Azure looked around with an amazed look in her eyes at the people and the buildings around them.

"A-Amazing." Azure simply said to show how surprised she was.

Cedric and Daniel were surprised at the size of this place.

Rachel however...had this reaction.

"I'm...in...HEAVEN!"

Everyone was both shocked and sweat dropping when they looked to see what Rachel was doing now.

Rachel saw them staring and felt embarrassed for shouting.

"Sorry about that." She said while chuckling nervously.

Lillum smiled before she starts to lead the group in but stopped for a second when a grin causing idea formed.

"Come on, I know a good place for summer wear, Cedric and Daniel…" Lillum said before she looked to the duo with a grin on her face.

Said panda and wolf wondered what she was gonna say but weren't liking that grin.

"You two will be judges in a little fashion show for us ladies." Lillum said with a grin on her face while Azure, Cream, Lavender, and Strike, lightly blush with various levels.

Rachel blushed big knowing that she was gonna model for Cedric. Even though Daniel will see her too.

Both male duo had their jaws dropped after hearing this.

Lillum then grins when she looked to the ladies.

"And you girls will judge the boys when they dress to impress… then afterword… the swimwear round for both sides… hmm now that I think about it… I might join, seems fun." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Cedric and Daniel blushed big knowing that the girls are gonna judge them. But then their faces became red like a tomato after hearing that Lillum will be part of this.

The girls blushed greatly, though Strike and Lavender were less noticeable when they heard that Cedric and Daniel would judge them as well, but the blushing shot through the roof when they heard about the swimsuit challenge.

No said anything for a few minutes.

Lillum then giggles before she starts to float above the ground and towards the mall.

"I wonder what's good right now…. Maybe something a bit small…." Lillum said before her voice fades when she flew in the mall.

Everyone else looked to one another before they started going to the many stores in the mall.

They found Lillum speaking with… a robot humanoid… and Cream with some differences!?...even though she was standing with the group.

Strike, Lavender, and Cream smiled when they saw the duo.

"Mom, Pluton!" Cream called when she ran to the trio.

Cedric, Azure, Daniel, and Rachel had this thought.

 _'THAT'S CREAM'S MOM!?"_

Instead of the iconic Vanilla… when the group got close… they saw that Vanilla and Cream actually looked clone in age somehow, though Vanilla had a less trained body then Cream it seemed, but she had a more mature woman's figure that was seen under her dress slightly which his most of her figure, and longer head fur as well.

Azure blinked a few times.. Before she rubbed them in case she was seeing things… nope… this Vanilla was real.

 _"But why does she look so young!?"_ Azure thought with a greatly confused mind.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel were thinking the same thing.

Cream walked forward and hugged Vanilla before she looked to the others.

"You already know Lavender and Strike mom, but let me introduce my classmates, Azure, Cedric, Daniel, and Rachel." Cream said when she gestured to the four students.

"H-Hello." Azure said with a slight wave of her hand.

"Hi." Rachel said normally.

"Nice to meet you." Cedric said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Rabbit." Daniel said before he bow to her.

Vanilla smiled lightly before she held up a bag.

"Nice to meet you, I was planning on giving this to Cream later, but I figure I should give it to her now." Vanilla said before she passed the bag to Cream before an another robot… one that looked like a bulky Echidna walked up before it starts to walk Vanilla out while Pluton stood there in silence.

The students wondered what Vanilla gave Cream.

What Cream pulls out… to her surprise… was a scarf… one that looked handmade, well made but handmade.

It looked a bit long while one end looped to make a noose of sorts but the angle looks like it rests in the shoulders… not the neck.

The pattern looked like an orange with tan flowers leading to a carrot at one end.

"Not exactly made for warmer climates… but it's really well made." Azure said when she grabbed one end near the carrot and felt how soft it was.

Everyone else went to feel it as well.

"Wow, this is soft." Rachel said.

Daniel was in the same agreement as well.

"What type of fabric your mom used?" Cedric asked.

 **"That's a secret."** A mechanical voice said which made everyone look over to Pluton who had crossed arms… he actually speaks up now?

Most of the students were surprised by that.

 **"No need to worry about it being destroyed, Lillum enchanted it with a self repair and cleaning crest so it can be used in various situations."** Pluton explained with a blank expression on his face.

 _'So this is Pluton.'_ Daniel thought as he looked at the droid.

Pluton's eyes narrow a bit surprisingly before he looked around.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked with a worried tone.

"... I could be wrong… but I think someone's thinking bad of me." Pluton said oddly which confused most of the students.

The students were wondering who it was.

"Don't know why but I get the feeling that someone thought of me as a droid." Pluton said which further confused most of them.

Daniel was a bit shocked on inside.

 _'Uh oh. Hope he doesn't look at me."_ Daniel thought.

"Is it your world Emerald acting up?" Cream asked which brought up the question… world orb?

Some of the students were wondering what a World Emerald is.

Azure raised her hand before speaking up.

"Ummm… what is a world Emerald?" Azure asked which caused Pluton, Cream, Strike, Lillum, and Lavender to try and describe it before Cream spoke up.

"In a nutshell… it's like a upgraded version of a Chaos Emerald in the shape of an orb." Cream said shockingly.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel were shocked when they heard that.

"Again… what!?" Azure asked while Pluton just sighs surprisingly before he opens his chest compartment and pulled out something while a computerized voice was heard.

"Backup generator active… remaining time 20 minutes." The computer said while Pluton showed a round gem that emitted a beautiful glow… like a miniature sun in a glass sphere that was emitting a blue light.

"This used to be the blue chaos Emerald." Pluton simply said before he waits for their reactions.

Most of the students marveled at the orb.

The World Emerald seemed to pulse from their elated moods which caused it to pulse like a heartbeat while the glow brightens and dims with each rise and fall of the beat.

To most students, it was like a heart.

Azure seemed mesmerized for some reason though which Pluton noticed before he slid the Emerald back into it's core holder which caused Azure to blink before she shook her head before getting a confused look on her face.

Some of the students were worried for a second.

"You okay Azure?" Cedric asked with a concern voice.

Azure took a moment to blink before looking to Cedric and the other.

"U-Uh yeah…" Azure said when felt fine now… but what did that happen when she saw it?

Everyone looked relieved, but Cedric was still concern for her.

Lillum also looked a bit concerned but when Azure looked normal to her before Azure decided to try and get the subject on track.

"Well then, since I'm alright now, what say we continue?" Azure said when she looked around a bit.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started shopping by following Lillum to the summer wearing clothing section of the mall… which had so many stores it was boggling.

And to their surprise and embarrassment… Lillum led then to a store that though it had a decent selection of clothing… it left very little to the imagination for both genders.

There were a lot selections of swimwear (Mostly for girls) that made the students blush big as they remembered what's gonna happen next.

"Now then… everyone... Have fun and pick what you would like." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Cream had a blush… regular clothing she could handle… but the swimwear…. Hold on…

Cream then thought about the scarf before she had an idea.

Strike and Lavender surprised everyone by entering with no complaints after they took a glance.

"Now that I look around, I'm not worried anymore, compared to the stuff that Lillum normally wears… this is tame and I'm sure they have some more decent stuff here." Lavender said which caused everyone to sweatdrop while Strike kept quiet… this was tame to Lillum's normal stuff?

Azure just walked to a wall and leaned against it surprisingly which the remaining students attention, Cream, Strike, Lavender were already browsing.

Rachel looked at Azure.

"You're not gonna look for anything Azure?"

Azure flinched before she points to her outfit.

"I don't really do fancy outfits… besides they get ripped up easily and these are easy to replace." Azure said while Lillum got a bit confused.

"Don't you have variants then?" Lillum asked which caused Azure to flinch again.

"N-No…" Azure admits which caused a tick mark to appear on Lillums and Rachel's head.

"Rachel?" Lillum said while shadow's covered her eyes.

"Yup." Rachel replied as she still hadn't take her eyes off of Azure.

Cedric and Daniel were creeped out by this.

"Grab an arm." Lilllum said, and before Azure could respond… Lillum grabbed her left arm.

"Huh?" Azure said while sweat dropping at the glare that Lillum had.

Rachel grabbed her right arm with the same glare.

Cedric and Daniel we're still creeped out by this.

"We're picking out a few outfits for you then…" Lillum said be before she and Rachel start to drag her into the store.

"Hold on!" Azure tried to say before she looked to Cedric and Daniel for help.

Cedric and Daniel would've said something, but Rachel gave the boys a death stare that read

 _ **"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!".**_

Azure flinched at Rachel's look even if she wasn't the target.

The boys flinched from that.

Cedric looked at Azure and mouthed the word, "Sorry" , since he was a bit scared of Rachel at the moment.

Azure sweatdropped when Lillim lead them to various area's of the store.

"Why are you doing this?" Azure asked before Lillum sent her a lesser glare.

"Simple...a girl with looks like yours deserves to dress up every now and then, seems like a shame not to." Lillum said when she continues to lead the three to different clothing options and had a basket that was floating, follow them, thanks to Lillum' magic.

"That's right. Besides, don't you wanna look good for Cedric?" Rachel asked teasingly while blushing a bit.

Azure blushed greatly which was a bit odd since nothing should have happened right… but before the two could ask what was with the blush… Azure sent them a glare.

"Then can either of you make fireproof clothing… I mean you saw what my fire can do so wouldn't it be a waste if I burn or ash it off?, Why do you think I wear such short clothing?, For looks or to keep cool in hot days?" Azure said which did raise a bit of a point.

Rachel had no answer for it. So she looked at Lillum whom had a grin on her face surprisingly…

"Good thing then that I learned a few tricks… Come on Rachel you find some clothes on that side, I got this one." Lillum said when she looks through a nearby clothes rack.

Rachel nodded and went to her side.

Azure starts to panic a bit on the inside when she felt a bit self conscious and tried to find a way out…. But every time she tried, she got stopped by either Lillum or Rachel until….

The three met up with Cream, Strike, Lavender, Daniel, and Cedric who had clothing of their own while Lillum had her own clothing while Rachel held hers… Azure's was being held in the floating basket.

"Ready ladies?" Lillum asked while one hand kept Azure from running which caused some to sweatdrop.

Rachel nodded with a smile.

"I am."

"As am I" Lavender said when she showed her basket while Strike did the same.

"Yep, got everything I need here." Cream said with a smile on her face.

Azure just looked anywhere but her basket which caused Lillum to frown a bit before she grins.

"Well then...if you'll give Azure and I a moment alone…." Lillum said while she dragged a surprised Azure towards a changing booth.

The rest of the students sweat drop from that.

When the duo enters… it was... oddly quiet.

They were a bit worried at the silence right before they jolt in shock when Azure screamed some words every now and then.

"AHH...WHAT!?...WHERE ARE YOU GRABBING!?, STOP!" Azure screamed while the curtain moved a bit from the commotion inside while… Azures tank top flew...above the curtain.

Cedric was the only one that caught it which showed a rip on the back. He blushed a bit remembering that it's the same tank top that she was taking off last night.

A few more screams were heard before Azure's shorts flew out with her sandals following… and something that was balled up which flew through the air and lands in Daniel's robe comically.

Once again Cedric caught the shorts while Rachel got the feline's sandals. When Daniel pick up the thing on his robe, he blushed big as he realized what it was.

It...was Azures panties to everyone's surprise, they were surprisingly red in color… and lacy…

Daniel still blushed big. He quickly turned to Cedric.

"Here take it." He said quickly as he pass it to the wolf.

However when Cedric got it…. The curtain opens a bit to his horror which revealed Lillum and Azures heads while Azure blushed at what happened.

And then to Cedric's horror… Azure looked his way while the panties were in his hand which caused Azure's blush to deepen greatly.

"Ah.." Azure said when she tried to find words to say.

Cedric followed her gaze and his eyes widen when realized that he was holding her panties.

"It's not what it looks like. Daniel had them first."

Said panda was now a bit afraid when Cedric rat him out.

Azure's blush brightens when she heard that before she ducked down with one word.

"PERVERTS!" Azure shouts which caused… a surprising amount of killing intent to come Cedric and Daniels way, it wasn't from the other students thankfully… but… yeah… Different direction.

Said boys shakingly looked for the source.

To their horror… it was Emerald or a clone at least and Pluton….and their gazes were on Cedric and Daniel and the panties in Cedric's hand.

Cedric took one step back.

"I know how it looks...but I'm not a pervert." He said with a little fear.

 **"I heard the plural...perverts… not pervert."** Pluton said when his gaze locked onto Daniel with robotic eyes focusing with a mechanical zooming sound.

Daniel was getting nervous. But was also feeling guilty for getting Cedric in trouble.

"Look, it was my fault. Something of Azure's landed on my shoulder and when I saw...the item, I panicked a bit and quickly pass it to Cedric. He didn't have time to say or object anything. So don't blame him on this. Blame me." Daniel said as he told the truth.

"Hey, are you a clone?" Lillum asked from behind the curtain.

"Yeah… and why didn't you toss it back over the curtain?" The clone asked with narrowed eyes when he looked back to Daniel.

That's when Cedric answered for him.

"That's because Lillum took Azure in the changing room and she was doing something in there as she tossed her clothes out."

"I mean when after it happened.." The clone said with half lidded eyes.

"It all happened so fast. We were gonna give her clothes back when it was over." Cedric said truthfully.

The clone narrowed his eyes before looking to Lillum.

"What are you doing to her in there anyway?" The clone asked before Azure shouts.

"SHE STRIPPED ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Azure said which caused the clone to sweatdrop.

The rest of the students had the same reaction as well.

"I'm not done, here…" Lillum said when she poked her head back in which caused Azure to scream again.

"AH… WAIT… NO….AAAHHH!, WAIT WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING!, AH!" Azure screamed with various levels of imagination from everyone… mainly blush inducing.

Most tried to ignore it till it was over, though one scream did get a reaction.

"WHY ARE YOU GROPING ME!?" Azure screamed out which most of the Students to blush, mainly Strike and Cream.

Cedric blushed more as he heard it.

Daniel felt awkward being here.

Rachel blushed while thinking what Lillum was doing to the young feline.

A moment later Lillum exits with a grin on her face before she gripped the curtain.

"I give to you... the New summer wear Azure!" Lillum called out before she pulled the curtain out of the way.

It was mainly red with black patterns to compliment her fur

It was a red sleeveless t-shirt with a black flame icon on the front while she wore an actual skirt that ends past the middle of her hips that has small little black ember like icons on them, finally there was sneakers on her feet with a black flame icon on the outside of her feet.

For the accessories, she had a couple red red bands on her forearms which connected to another band on the elbows to allow easy bending with the piece of connecting cloth not getting in the way and finally the wrist which looked looked like they were connected to fingerless gloves.

She also had a hairband which looked similar to Blazes which ties the longer part of her fur into a ponytail.

Azure in the meantime blushed at the looks she was getting from everyone.

Rachel smiled at Azure's new look.

"You look fantastic."

Daniel agreed with her on that.

Cedric was silent for a moment as he looked at her. He was blushing at how cute she looked.

"I doubt that… I mean I got all of these scars." Azure said when her new outfit showed the scars on her body that her previous outfit hid.

Everyone saw the scars and felt bad that she has it. Even though Cedric was blushing, he can also see them too.

A moment later, the clone walked to her and spoke up.

"You mean those little things?, I got scars believe it or not that would make those things look like badges of honor, even the boss's regeneration has limits as shocking as that sounds." The clone said with crossed arms while Azure looked surprised.

Everyone else was surprised when they heard that.

"Really?" Azure asked before the clone nods.

"Yeah… though that situation is rare, it happens when certain people use attacks with very dark emotions." The Clone said before he lifts his shirt to reveal an average looking stomach… but a massive scar next to his core where his heart should be.

"Years ago… during a certain incident…. Demonga gave me this when I was seperated from my Core for a few years…. Thankfully I had a different way of healing but it left it's mark." The Clone said before lowering the shirt.

The students looked pale when they saw it.

Azure wondered what the hell happened between them which caused Demonga to cause a wound like that.

Cream frowned at the sight.

Strike and Lavender stayed silent when they wondered what else Emerald experienced in the past.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel were on the same boat as Azure.

"Well… ignoring Emerald's past wounds for now… time for the rest of you to suit up for our four judges." Lillum said which caused everyone to sweatdrop before the clone raised an eyebrow.

"Four?" The clone said with a confused tone before Lillum points to the clone… Cedric… Daniel… and Pluton surprisingly.

Cedric and Daniel were surprised that the Clone and Pluton were also gonna judge as well.

"Yep… now ladies, hop to it!, I'll be joining so try to make sure you didn't forget anything to make your outfit unique." Lillum said when she walked into one of the changing rooms.

Right when she did… Azure sent Cedric a glare before she walked up and held her hands out.

"My clothing please… and my panties… you pervs." Azure said before she glanced to both Daniel and Cedric while the other woman got in their stalls to change.

Before Cedric could do that, Daniel spoke.

"Look Azure I don't know if you heard, but it was my fault that it happened. Cedric isn't a pervert and neither am I."

Azure then points to the panties in Cedric's hand.

"Getting caught I get… but why haven't either of you put them with the rest of my clothing already since you two are technically safe?" Azure asked both of them with narrowed eyes.

That's when Rachel spoke when she poke her head out.

"It all happen too fast, Azure. Lillum was throwing your clothes left and right. Daniel and Cedric and I were able to catch some. But none of us expected your underwear to be one. Then Daniel got scared a bit and past it to Cedric. He didn't have time to hide them in your clothes when you two showed up." Rachel said before she points to the duo who arrived.

"Hey I came here when I ran into Pluton, we talked a bit and walked this way… we heard perverts and that's it." The clone defends before Azure got a tick mark on her head while a dark mist appeared which surprised them all.

 **"That's not what I'm asking… I'm asking why haven't you put it with my clothing now! When you two now have had plenty of time to do that!, one of you has super speed right!?"** Azure growled before she snatched the panties and clothing from Daniel and Cedric before she walked away after placing them in a basket.

"Azure wait, we did tell you why." Cedric said.

Azure then glared at Cedric.

 **"I mean in between… super speed remember, you could have shot to my clothing and back before we could blink."** Azure growled when she starts to walk away and towards a bench to sit on.

Cedric sighed as he put his head with sadness.

"Tell me when it's over." He said as he used his speed to be somewhere else.

The clone sighed when it decided to try and do damage control by vanishing with a burst of speed to talk with Cedric since Azure would need time to calm down.

After a minute of chasing… Cedric finally stopped which allowed the clone to look around to see that they were in one of the parks with a lake nearby which caused the clone to guess that Cedric just ran in a random direction.

Said wolf was sitting by the lake as he brought his head to his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs.

The clone grinned when it seems that Cedric didn't notice him before he used an aura hiding ability to hide his presence while he carefully approached to listen if Cedric said anything.

Said wolf sighed again.

"Why? Why is it happening to me? Is the universe telling me that I'm not allowed to love anyone?" Cedric said while feeling depressed.

"I see… so that explains a few things." The clone said after he sat next to Cedric and lifts his Zetsu ability with his aura which revealed his presence fully.

Cedric turned his head and was shocked to see Emerald's clone next to him.

 _"Where the hell did he come from?"_ Cedric thought.

The Clone had a serious expression on his face before sending Cedric a grin… a knowing grin.

Cedric was confused but wasn't liking that grin.

"So… who's the lucky lady?" The clone asked out of the blue with the grin widening.

Cedric's eyes widen when he heard that.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Cedric said while trying to deny it.

The clone grinned when it used Zetsu in front of Cedric…. Even though he could see the clone… it was like his existence was erased if Cedric looked away… he would most likely lose the clone if it moved.

"Should I recite everything you said.. Or the universe part?" The clone said while he waits for Cedric's response.

The young wolf was shocked that the clone heard him say that. But was wondering what he did just now.

"What was that thing you did?"

The Clone grins before he let's his presence known again.

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you think you'll never find love." The clone said before it got a serious look on his face.

Cedric sighed with defeat as he had no choice.

"I have feelings for Azure."

The clone grins before it starts to chuckle.

"Oh man… you and the boss got a thing for the strong angry types huh?" The clone said surprisingly.

Instead of responding, Cedric just blush at the question.

The clone chuckles before holding up one finger.

"Don't know why she is so peeved with you since you apologized, but easy to anger people have one thing in common if you want to romance them." The clone said with a understanding expression.

"Oh what's the use? After what happen today, she's never gonna like me. I feel like history almost repeating itself." Cedric said with a sad tone.

"Repeating itself?" The clone asked since Azure seemed to be the one that that Cedric right… or was this before Angel city?

"Azure wasn't the first girl I had feelings for." Cedric replied.

The Clone scratched his head before he sighs.

"Look, before we get into another backstory… want a tip with people, with Azure's type of personality, or do you want to hear why she was still mad even after everything you tried to apologize for." The Clone said with crossed arms.

"Both please." Cedric replied.

"Well… for the angry type… you need patience, they get angry easily, but they'll calm down sooner or later, just try to not avoid her or she would feel bad in the long run… am I making sense so far?" The clone said with a fatherly tone when it tries to teach Cedric on how to deal with this situation in a calm manner.

Cedric nodded as he hadn't realise that.

"Now for the second one…. Try to think of yourself in Azure's shoes for a moment… she got stripped and her clothing tossed around before getting forced into another outfit… how would you feel if everyone saw every detail, would you have been able to calm down easily?" The clone asked with a patient look.

Cedric's eyes widen in realization as he remembered that..

"Oh man, I'm such idiot." He said.

The clone pats Cedric's back gently before speaking up.

"As long as you realized it before it was to late, then you have a chance to fix it, besides… no one said love is easy." The clone said with a wise tone.

"Tell me about it." Cedric said as he was remembering something.

"Remembering something?" The Clone asked with a curious tone.

"Yeah. But it's not important now." Cedric replied.

"You sure… cause I can read auras like the boss remember and what you said it a half truth… you told the truth about you remembering something, but lied somewhat about it not being important... Trust me, you don't want regrets." The clone said with a serious expression.

Cedric sighed.

"There's nothing much to say...I helped someone out and grew a close bond to her. When the mission was over, I told her my feelings and asked if she feels same...But said she doesn't know and left. That's all." Cedric replied.

The clone then bopped Cedric on the head lightly before he spoke up.

"And you never got a reply once after?... sorry but you kind of deserved that one if you never even tried to get one before coming here… though once we head to your world… we can see if we can track this mystery woman down and get an answer from her." The Clone said with his expression turning into the prankster look more and more with each word.

"You can try, but she knows how to cover her tracks well. Besides, she probably moved on. Don't even know if she remembered me." Cedric said.

The clone grins before placing a hand on Cedric's head.

"No problem, I've trained as a high class ninja in a certain Dimension and tracking is a breeze when you can sense auras… besides… after what you did for her, do you think this mystery woman really forgot you?" The clone asked with a patient look.

"I don't know. Never got a phone call or a letter." Cedric replied.

The clone sweatdropped before speaking up.

"Name at least?" the clone said with an are you kidding me look.

"Kyra." Was Cedric's response.

The clone then gave a grin surprisingly before he stood up.

"Well then, we should get back or Lillum will have your hide… if I vanish, the boss will most likely head for the hills when the memories get to him." The clone said before he placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder and the scene flashed with a light before the duo found themselves back in the store… a few inches above the ground which caused them to fall on one another in the middle of Daniel, Lillum, and Pluton much to their surprise.

"Ow… forgot that there was suppose to be a bench here." The clone said when it picked himself up.

Cedric groan from fall.

"Where were you two?" Lillum asked while the clone looked to her.

"J-Just having a chat with Cedric and lost track of time." The clone said while Lillum sighs.

"Well you missed the summer wear event… everyone is getting ready for the swimwear event now." Lillum said before she walked into one of the stands with a bag in hand while next to Pluton was multiple bags.

"Yeah sorry about that." Cedric said.

 **"It was interesting to say the least, the rest of the Students were original with their outfits by basing them partly on their old outfits."** Pluton said before the four heard Lillum shouting.

"You girls ready?" Lillum called out from her stall before waiting for the others.

"As I'll ever be." Cream said from another with a happy tone.

"Same." Strike said simply with the same tone she normally used.

"I'm ready." Lavender said with a even tone.

"Ugh… like I have a choice." Azure said from behind another curtain with a tone that said that she did want to be here.

"I'm ready." Rachel said with some enthusiasm.

"Alright then… ladies open the curtain one by one." Lillum said before she pulled open her curtain… which caused the Clone to go bugged eyed and bright red at what Lillum wore.

She wore a two piece bikini with a towel on her shoulders… or it looked like a bikini, but there was so little that the group wondered how nothing important showed but left so little to the imagination while her wings stretched a bit before relaxing, her large F-G cup breasts which seemed to defy gravity and wide model hips were barely covered.

"So… what do you guys think?" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Cedric and Daniel were speechless. They blushed while their jaws dropped.

Pluton just gave a thumbs up while he had a blank face… he was a robot after all, emotions or not.

The clone just stayed silent after it said one word.

"...Damn!" The clone said with a blush on his face before Lillum chuckles.

"Alright, Cream, your next." Lillum said all of a sudden to get the guys attention.

The 4 waited for Cream to come out.

When she did they were surprised at her choice.

She wore an orange bikini that hid a bit more than Lillum, but the kicker was the scarf from Vanilla that was equipped.

The looped part rests on her shoulders while the longer part wrapped around her breasts once before it went lower to wrap around her waist like a towel somehow, it looked like it was carefully planned for that part to keep it from unwrapping easily… but it really fit her somehow, the lower part of her breasts were seen… they looked fairly large.

The rest of her body was fully shown which showed off how trained her body was, she was also a foot taller than the other Mobians in the room so she looked like an Amazon.

"S-So… how do I look?" Cream asked when she felt a bit… exposed.

"You look great Cream." Cedric said liking the look while a small blush formed.

Daniel however couldn't say anything as he was too mesmerized with the bunny's outfit. He blushed while his heart was pounding.

 **"My statistics say that you're one of the top class woman in looks right now… also Cedric and Daniel's heart rates are rising to help prove your beauty thanks to my medical scanners… though it only happened for a moment with Cedric… Daniel on the other hand, his heart won't stop beating rapidly."** Pluton said before he looked to the duo with mechanical sound coming from his eyes while Cream blushed greatly at the info and compliments.

Cedric felt embarrassed for a moment.

Daniel, however, still hadn't stop staring.

 **"And my point is proven."** Pluton said with the same tone from earlier while Cream hid her face behind the scarf loop.

"S-Strike, your turn." Cream said before she went back in to change into her gear for Rachel's world while Strike opens her curtain to reveal Strike without her armor to restrict her figure.

Just like Cream and Lillum, she wore a two piece, but it was black in color while surprisingly D- cup breasts were seen and slightly wide hips.

Strike just kept quiet as she looked to the men.

Pluton just gave a thumbs up while the clone did the same.

Cedric whistled as he got a good look.

Daniel blushed as he saw her figure.

Strike looked to the duo before speaking up.

"Lavender." Strike said before she enters to change before Lavender's curtain opens.

Which revealed Lavender in a mostly purple one piece surprisingly with pink claw patters here and there which hugged her figure well and showed off some skin with some cut out patterns here and there while the rest of her figure was hidden.

Cedric nodded approvingly.

Daniel just clapped his hands.

Pluton and the clone gave a thumbs up with approval.

"Thank you, I did say that there was more modest stuff right?" Lavender said with a slight bow before she looked to Rachel's stall.

"Rachel, if you would be so kind." Lavender said before she enters her stall to change again.

When said hedgehog stepped out, Daniel and Cedric blushed when they saw what she was wearing.

She was wearing a bathing suit that made her look almost nude. There were floral patterns were her breasts are. Cedric and Daniel saw how big her bust is.

"Wow." Cedric said as he blushed.

"You look magnificent, Rachel." Daniel said.

Rachel giggled while blushing.

"Thanks guys." She said before looking to both Pluton and the clone to see what they think.

Pluton gave a thumbs up while the clone raised an eyebrow.

"Looks good but it… looks more revealing in a sense." Emerald said when he tried to not look to low.

Rachel chuckled while blushing in embarrassment.

"I couldn't resist the one with flowers."

"W-Well… it's not like anyone here is complaining… but how would your family react?" The clone asked with a finger raised.

That's when Rachel's eyes widen as she realised whom will disapprove.

"Oh man. My dad will throw a fit if he sees me in this."

"Maybe a reverse colored one?, same style, but with a different color pattern?" the clone said before it took a thinking stance.

Rachel nodded in agreement before she went back to the changing room.

"Eh, I say keep it and the recolor one, I mean Emerald's paying, your over 18 and you live in a different dimension… why not live a little?, besides I heard that Emerald will make a new home for us there so we can train in peace, so you're not really breaking rules." Lillum said with a grin before Rachel could enter.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel were surprised at the news. Rachel was also happy that she was getting two swimsuits.

The Clone sent Lillum a glare which made her sweatdrop before Lillum called out.

"Your turn Azure." Lillum called while the remaining female students returned.

Everyone waited for Azure to come out.

"S-Seriously… you expect me to wear this?" Azure said while Lillum grins.

"Want me to drag you out?, we had a deal, you try on that one and you pick out one that you like." Lillum said while Azure growled.

"Fine, but don't think I'll forget this!" Azure called out before she opens the curtain which revealed her outfit.

Turns out that Lillum passed Azure an outfit that had Rachel's idea in mind.

It was a Pure black two piece outfit which made it hard to tell where the suit starts and fur ends while scars littered Azure's body here and there with a couple big ones on her stomach and back with one on her arm while red lines were on the bikini parts as well to make it much harder to tell.

Azure kept quiet while she had a bright blush on her face while she still had the ponytail equipped.

"Outstanding." Daniel said.

Cedric blushed when he saw her.

"So beautiful." Was what he said.

Everyone fell silent before they all look to him while the clone both facepalmed and grinned.

"Did I say it out loud?" Cedric asked.

"P-Perv…" Azure said with a bright blush while she covered her body which confirmed his question...though she didn't sound angry anymore.

"How was that perverted?" Cedric asked with confusion.

The clone leaned in to whisper in his ear with a half lidded look.

"Look at her outfit and tell me that you see it instantly." The clone whispered to the confused Cedric.

Cedric did look and facepalm when he realized the mistake.

"Everytime." He muttered.

Azure just sent Cedric and Daniel a glare before she grins oddly.

"Just wait… part of my deal with Lillum was having her choosing your outfits and swimsuits as payback for the panties.. Don't worry, you can choose yours after if you don't want them." Azure said with a smile.

Cedric and Daniel went bug-eye on the first part, but were a little relieved on the last sentence.

They both looked at each other.

"Might as well accept it huh?" Cedric said.

Daniel nodded as he had no choice.

"I…. wouldn't be too relaxed if I were you… I talked with the girls and I got the perfect outfits and swimwear for you two to wear." Lillum said from behind them while she had a grin that could rival the devil on her face.

Cedric and Daniel shivered with fear when they heard that.

 _"CRAP!?"_ They both thought while the scene went to later with Cedric and Daniel in separate booths with their…. Current temporary summer wear.

"Come on out boys. We're waiting." Rachel said with giggle.

Azure was waiting as well with crossed arms like Strike and Lavender.

Cream had a slight blush on her face.

Emerald and Pluton just played poker or something since this could get ugly.

A moment later Cedric's certain opens to a surprising sight while Lillum spoke up like an announcer.

"Since we're going to a island type dimension.. I went for a seafaring theme with both Cedric and Daniel but for Cedric… I went with the sexy pirate look." Lillum said when she turned which allowed everyone to see his outfit… or lack thereof.

He had the iconic pirate hat with a skull and crossbones on it… but lower revealed that he was just wearing a simple vest with nothing under it and a pair of short that… well were practically speedos like a swim team wears… just add pockets… he wore simple sandals to complete the outfit which really showed off his surprisingly muscular body to the ladies.

Azure couldn't really help herself with her blushing face showing how much she was impressed with the look.

Cream just blushed and covered her mouth when she couldn't stop staring.

Strike looked like she was examining him for some reason.

Lavender seemed try and keep her eyes upward when the speedo like pants seemed to… show certain featured that were normally covered... like the speedo was a size too small on purpose.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle while at the same time blushed at how cute he looked along with the whole speedo part.

Cedric blushed big in embarrassment.

"Okay, I've been humiliated. Are we even Azure?" Cedric asked hoping it's over.

Azure grinned before she spoke up.

"After Daniel comes out… speaking of which, how long are you going to make us wait?" Azure asked Daniel through the curtain.

Daniel sighed as he stepped out while...wearing a blindfold?

Lillum grins before she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers which unraveled the knot while she spoke up when it fell to the ground.

"Now since this guy is a samurai… I decided to make this one more… his style… say hello to the slim sumo." Lillum said when she gestures to Daniel.

Daniel's outfit… was just a fundoshi which had a cloth trailing to the ground which showed off every muscle he had on his body while hiding the important parts from everyone.

Cream's blush grew brighter than when she saw Cedric.

Azure blushed as well since Daniel was packing some serious heat under his robe.

Strike raised an eyebrow while humming.

Lavender got a blush on her face since Daniel was wearing nothing else.

Rachel blushed when she got a good look at Daniel.

Cedric felt bad for the panda.

Daniel was very embarrassed being in this get up.

Lillum whistles at the two.

"Looking good you two… ladies what do you think?" Lillum said while the girls blushed in various levels.

"T-They both look g-good." Cream stuttered when she had a hard time looking away.

"Physically strong looking." Strike said which caused them to sweatdrop.

"Ah.." Lavender said like she was stunned.

Azure… just blushed brightly.

"L-Like Cream said… they both look good… though you could have given Daniel a bit more." Azure said with a bright blush which made Lillum chuckle.

Rachel couldn't think of anything to say but blushed.

"Well one opinion aside, it seems the ladies love it." Lillum said when she looked to the duo who the ladies talked about.

Daniel was still blushing while feeling embarrassed.

Cedric was in the same boat, but was feeling jealous on what Azure just said. He looked at the feline.

"So are we even Azure?" He asked again.

Azure blinks a few times before she looked to Cedric.

"Huh?... oh yeah, you two are off the hook." Azure said when she got herself together… though Lillum smirked.

"Hold on…. We still got one more event to go remember?" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Both male duo paled when she said that.

"And I got the perfect pair for you two." Lillum said when she held a couple items to the two while her wings hid them from view of the girls.

Both Cedric and Daniel widen their eyes in horror.

"No. You can't be serious?" Cedric said.

Daniel was shaking a bit with fear.

Lillum however was enjoying this.

"Oh I am… think of it like this… you could impress the lady or ladies you're thinking of so why not?" Lillum said when she bent down to whisper in their ears.

"I mean you got the bodies for them, so why not show off a little." Lillum tempt when she starts to try and convince them.

Cedric and Daniel wanted to say no, but the part of impressing their dream girl got the best of them. So they nodded to her before taking the items from Lillum.

Lillum grinned before the scene went to a minute later.

"Are you two ready?" Lillum called out to the duo in the changing rooms while the women looked confused since Cedric and Daniel seemed to have serious looks to them.

"Yes." They said in unison.

Lillum grinned before she turned to the woman.

"Now ladies… a real treat for the eyes… I give you the duo of Cedric and Daniel." Lillum said which signaled for Cedric and Daniel to open their curtains.

When Daniel and Cedric opened their curtains… the woman went bugged eyed at what they saw.

It…. turns out that Lillum went with the same style as Azure and Rachel to the woman's surprise…. Skin tight speedos that matched their fur color.

Daniel wore a skintight speedo which matched the pure white fur color part of his fur… and really showed off what he was packing.

The same was for Cedric… in fact the color of the speedo actually matched his fur and it showed off his figure so well that… he actually looked naked.

Azure had the brightest blush on her face while she stares at Cedric.

The same could be said for Cream while she looked to Daniel.

Strike looked to the duo with an impressed look in her eyes.

Lavender… just looked to Daniel and couldn't look away.

Rachel blushed big when she looked at both boys but was obviously leaning more to Cedric.

Said wolf blushed embarrassedly at the stares but was happy on the inside that Azure was looking at him. He was even glad to have Rachel's attention too. He had a feeling that Strike was looking at him.

Daniel also felt embarrassed but was happy to get Cream's attention. He could see Lavender staring at and also felt Strike looking at him too.

Lillum gave a wolf like whistle before speaking up.

"Oh boy don't those two look good huh?... still their show is over so they can pick their real outfits now." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Both Cedric and Daniel were relieved that it's over.

"Now then, after Daniel and Cedric get their new clothing, we'll head out after I pay." Lillum said to everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Daniel and Cedric went back to the changing rooms and a few seconds later, came out in their regular clothes. That's when the two went their separate ways to get their own clothes. After about 30 minutes, both boys found what they're looking for.

For Cedric, his summer wear was a grey t-shirt that had the big Linkin Park logo in the center, black shorts that had the belt attachment and black & white sneakers. He even got himself a pair of shades. His swim wear was red baggy swim trunks with the blue trim, a pair of sandals, and a towel that had a image of two swords in a criss cross.

Now for Daniel, his summer wear consist of white shorts, a brown belt, a light blue short-sleeved button shirt and a fedora hat. His swim wear was a special wetsuit for surfing, hence why he had a surfboard with him.

While they got their outfits… Lillum snuck to where the duo left their fur colored speedos and slipped them into her bag for an idea of sorts while she grabbed the one that Azure wore when she switched it out for a pure red bikini when Rachel kept saying that she should get that one before she paid for everyone's outfits.

A bit later, the group was walking with their bags in hand after saying goodbye to the clone who poofed away and Pluton who went in another direction before they found themselves at the Master Emerald altar where the Master Emerald itself sat before they noticed three people.

Emerald of course.

Shadow to their shock.

And finally the Angel City version of Knuckles to their surprise… his body, though muscular, was littered with scars and he was missing his left eye.

"Hey everyone, got everything ready?, we're about to head to the Dojo for a last minute check before we head to Rachel's Dimension with Knuckles and Shadow." Emerald said to their surprise which shocked most of the students.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel were shocked that Shadow was coming. They were even more surprised that the Knuckles of this Dimension was coming as well. They paled a bit when they saw his eye.

Strike however walked forward and hugged him to their surprise before Strike spoke up.

"Hello Father, how's Mother?" Strike asked while Knuckles nods.

"Shade's doing alright, she told me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't be here now but she's busy training some of the physical arts class." Knuckles said before Strike nods.

"Understandable, may I ask why you're joining us?" Strike said while Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Emerald talked with the spirit and the spirit told him that I was to join for this Dimension, I'll explain more later." Knuckles said with a gentle look with his eye.

Cream and Lavender walked forward before Cream bows to Shadow again while Lavender greets Knuckles like a family friend when she hugged him as well before she let's go.

Azure felt a bit like the odd person out right now while she watched.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel were surprised that Strike's mom was one of the teachers at the school.

Emerald looked to the Student who held themselves back before he looked to everyone.

"Alright everyone… grab a somewhere on mine and Shadow's body and we can get this trip finally started." Emerald said before he waits for everyone to grab onto him after a few seconds of figuring things out while Shadow took Cream, Azure and a few students with him before the groups vanished with a flash of light while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The Camera fades back in to see DME and Atomsk walking alongside one another while they considered ideas to get rid of the green faced man.**

 **"So… what can you do exactly?" DME asked when he glanced to Atomsk.**

 **"Well we're both authors, so aren't our powers somewhat the same?" Atomsk asked.**

 **"Not quite, while it's true we could write the ending already, it would be in bad taste, besides this green faced man could warp reality so that we would just get rid of an illusion or he could do that separation trick like he did last time." DME said when he tried to think of a limit to that green faced man.**

 **"Hmmm...that's true." Atomsk said as he was thinking of something too.**

 **"Tell me… when and where did he first appear?, the landscape here looks the same to me but I doubt you and TME could forget getting poisoned right?" DME said with a smirk.**

 **"It was after TME's bomb prank and he showed up dressed as a butler, making us drink that 'soda'." Atomsk replied while rubbing his stomach as he remembered it.**

 **"Maybe there was something nearby that he came from and your little comedy war got his attention?" DME said while he rubs his chin.**

 **"Like a secret back door?" Atomsk questioned.**

 **"Well… the multiverse is a mysterious thing my rookie friend… and that explosion could have caused that back door in the first place… so maybe that place could have a way to deal with our green friend." DME said with a grin on his face while a possible plan starts to form in his mind.**

 **Atomsk had already gotten use to that grin.**

 **"So what are you thinking chief?" He asked.**

 **"Let's head there first before we get our hopes up, it's just a theory and nothing might be there, unless you have a better idea?" DME asked when he glanced to Atomsk after he stops.**

 **Atomsk shook his head meaning he didn't,**

 **"Well then, lead the way, just because TME and I share memories, doesn't mean we're watching 100% of the time." DME said with a grin again.**

 **"Okay." Atomsk said as he led DME back to where it happen.**

 **While Atomsk led the way, DME looked to the readers.**

 **"Well dear readers, while Atomsk and I go for a possible lead on our green faced man, I'd like to say that the next chapter is the start of Rachel's Dimensional arc… things start out interesting for the Student's this chapter that's for sure, but I can assure you that things will get more… bloody later after the group gets settled in." DME said with arms behind his back as he walked.**

 **"Let's hope for some romance scenes as well. Until next time, may the force be with you." Atomsk said as he opened the black portal for him and DME.**

 **DME and Atomsk enter while the scene fades to black after the portal closed.**


	6. An interesting first impression

**The Camera fades into the field where TME & Atomsk first hosted the story.**

 **A small building was shown there which let the duo host the show, it was repaired after the bomb incident by TME before he got swapped for DME at the moment.**

 **Speaking of which, a dark portal opens up, and coming out is Atomsk while DME follows behind. Once they exist, Atomsk turned to the readers.**

 **"Welcome to chapter 6 my dear readers. Hope you got good laughs from our last chapter. Boy is Cedric trying hard to win Azure. And who is this Kyra person? I guess you're all gonna have to find out yourselves. But anyway, let's pass the spotlight to DME here." Atomsk said as he points to DME.**

 **DME however starts to walk out of the building with a wave of his hand.**

 **"You already got most of what I wanted to say, I'll say that there is a lemon this chapter which will be on AO3 which would explain later things so look there... I'll be looking into the site that you two saw him at, so congratulations you became the host for this chapter." DME said before he had the camera go back to Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk sweat drop at that.**

 **"Wasn't expecting that. Anyway we hope you enjoy Chapter 6. And like DME said...there will blood." He said with a creepy voice.**

 **Atomsk does an evil laugh while lightning showed up.**

 **"A BIT CLICHE WITH THE LIGHTNING!" DME shouts from outside as his voice as he got further away.**

 **"I'm just doing what you would do." Atomsk said.**

 **"I MAY BE EVIL BUT I GOT STANDARDS!" DME shouts while his voice fades more.**

 **Atomsk sighs as he looks to the readers.**

 **"While you guys read chapter 6, I'm gonna try talking to DME." He said as he walks to DME's direction.**

 **"Look man I wasn't trying to insult you or anything, I'm just trying to bring good suspense like you did." Atomsk said as his voice fades while the scene went to the groups when they reappeared at the dojo.**

* * *

 **Angel city/ Dojo grounds/ Emerald, Lillum, Knuckles, Shadow, Azure, Cream, Lavender, Strike, Cedric, Daniel, Rachel.**

The groups reappear before the two groups let go of Shadow and Emerald.

"Well everyone, double check that you have everything and pack things before we leave… it'll be awhile before we come back." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The students decided to head to their rooms to grab some extra stuff. They came back with the stuff they needed.

Cedric had his duffle bag.

Rachel was carrying a suitcase.

Daniel had a...backpack?

Cream and Lavender had suitcases.

Strike had a duffel bag.

Azure had a large backpack which held her things.

"Everyone have what they need now?, again we won't be back for awhile." Emerald warned before he got hit on the head with the flat side of Demonga's spear when he appeared.

"I'm sure they got everything that their bags could hold… now let's just get going already before the sun sets." Demonga said while Emerald rubbed the top of his head.

The students sweat drop before they grab hold their teachers.

"Uhh.. This isn't a teleportation… this is a dimensional portal I'm making so no need to grab on." Emerald said while he sweatdrops.

The students felt embarrassed from that.

"Eh I don't mind… in fact I need to speak with these two while you get the portal made." Lillum said when Cedric and Daniel gripped her wings.

Said panda and wolf didn't know what she wanted till they were in the air and found themselves on the other side of the dojo building.

"I know I'm good looking, but you boys can let go now." Lillum teased when they hadn't let go of her wings yet.

The male duo blushed when they quickly let go. They looked at each other, then back to Lillum.

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" Cedric asked.

Lillum smirked before she reached behind her back and summoned two items before she showed them to the duo…. Much to their horror.

It was the fur colored Speedos again….

Cedric and Daniel blushed in embarrassment when they remembered those.

"W-Why do you have them?" Daniel asked.

Lillum smirked at the question.

"Trust me...you'll be glad I brought these after I explain some… things."Lillum said before the scene went to a few minutes later.

 **Minutes later**

The trio lands back with the group after Lillum finished her talk.

Cedric and Daniel act like nothing happen.

Everyone else was a bit confused but Emerald shrugged before he looked to an empty part of the ground.

He then held his right hand forward before he emits some energy.

He then pulled back his arm before he brought his arm down in a cutting motion which…. Seemed to rip the space the front of him before the rip widens and shifts to a perfect circle with a green portal forming in the rip.

Student's eyes widen and went…

"WHOA!"

Emerald pulled his arm back before he looks to the students.

"So…. Let's go." Emerald said before he enters the portal with Lillum, Demonga, Shadow, and Knuckles in tow.

The students were able to regain their composure and went in 1 by 1.

When they entered… They found themselves in a strange tunnel… a green plasma colored tunnel and it seemed like they were floating in the air for a moment before they land on an invisible floor while Emerald appeared while the rest of Emerald's group were seen a bit away.

"What do you think?" Emerald said when he looked around for a second.

Cedric, Daniel, and Rachel were amazed at the tunnel along with the atmosphere.

Azure was amazed as well… she used a portal to get here but it was nothing like this.

Cream looked around when she had a dejavu feeling, like she was here before.

Strike and Lavender had their normal blank looks while the looked around.

Emerald the cleared his throat to get the students attention.

"Well everyone… follow me and we'll get to Rachel's dimension in a few minutes." Emerald said before he and his group starts to walk down the tunnel.

Everyone nodded as they followed Emerald through the tunnel.

A few minutes pass before they saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Emerald grins before he looked to the students after stopping at the exit.

"Well here we are… Rachel, you want to do the honors?" Emerald asked with his hands in his pockets.

Rachel smiled before saying…

"Okay."

She stepped forward and walked towards the exit.

Everyone followed a moment later before they got engulfed in a bright light…. And when it fades… they found themselves on a beach with a building in the distance.

"Is this where you activated the portal Rachel?" Emerald asked when he looked around.

Rachel smiled again.

"Yup. I did it at the backyard of my house, which is over there." She said as she points at the building.

Emerald grins before he looked to her with a serious look a moment later.

"Listen Rachel, before we meet your family I need to tell you something… time flows differently for different Dimensions." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

The students didn't know why he looked serious.

Rachel and some of the students were confused on that saying.

"W-What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Thankfully when you used that portal note, it stabilized the time of this dimension to run on the same time as Angel city… without that lock then the time here could have not passed at all or years could have passed within seconds." Emerald explained to the students.

Cedric, Daniel, and Rachel were shocked at the info.

"So you're saying without the lock, I would stay the same while everyone grows older?" Rachel asked.

Emerald scratched his cheek before he spoke up.

"Sort of…. Think of Angel City and this Dimension as an example… a few days passed there correct?, but for other dimensions without a lock… the time there could either not pass at all or it could run faster than Angel City's, so as a precaution, we sent those portal notes to stabilize them so that they would match Angel City's time… are you following so far?, Cream, Strike, and Lavender already know since their families normally deal with this stuff on a daily basis." Emerald explains as best he could.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel nodded to him as they understood.

"Well… since we got that out of the way, mind introducing us to your family Rachel?" Emerald asked when he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. Come on everyone." Rachel said as she lead them to her house.

Everyone followed Rachel around the house to the front door before they wait for Rachel to introduce them.

Rachel rang the doorbell and waited to see who answers it.

"Coming... " a familiar female called before the door opened… to show the Amy of this Dimension.

She was surprised to see so many people at once, but she got a smile on her face when she saw Rachel.

"Rachel…'s?" Amy asked to be sure before she raised an eyebrow from seeing Lavender as well.

Rachel smiled at her mom.

"Hi mom. I want you to meet my friends." She said as she turned around.

"This is Lavender, Cream, Strike, Azure, Daniel and Cedric."

The students waved to Amy.

"Also, these are our teachers: The one in the middle is Emerald, the one on the right is Demonga and the one on the left is Lillum." Rachel said while she introduce them to Amy.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the three humans before she saw Shadow and Knuckles.

"Uh...Shadow...Knuckles...what happened to you two?, you look shorter and like you got tossed into a blender Knuckles… and the eyepatch?, and what's with the cloak Shadow?" Amy asked the duo with a confused tone.

Rachel and the others sweatdrop at that.

"Um mom? They're not the Shadow and Knuckles that we know." Rachel said.

Emerald stepped forward to explain.

"To make a long...and complicated story very short...were from another Dimension." Emerald said like this was a normal thing to him while Amy gave him a confused look.

"Uhhh… right?" Amy said like it was a question which showed that she was more confused.

"I know you're confused mom, but it's the truth. We just came from the school that I'm learning from." Rachel said.

Amy blinked a few times before she turned to walk inside.

"Well.. Make yourselves at home… I'll get everyone. Rachel give them a tour if you be so kind." Amy said before she walked into the house to get Sonic and the rest of the family.

Rachel looked at her friends and teachers.

"You heard her guys, come on in." Rachel said before everyone got ready to walk in.

"BUT WIPE YOUR FEET FIRST!" Amy called out which made everyone sweatdrop.

After the group enters, and wiping their feet, some of them sat in the chairs while the rest stood before they took a good look around the room.

It was a nice living room, big enough for company. There was a fireplace at the back wall with a mantel that hold some pictures of Sonic and Amy along with their kids and friends. In one corner there's a tv with a video game system. A nice rug in the center. There was also a big one on the other side facing the fireplace.

"Nice place." Knuckles said when he looked around the room.

"Indeed, for an island dimension, the items here are surprisingly advance, is there a Tails here who made the electronics?" Lavender asked when she looked at the electrical stuff around the room.

Rachel giggled.

"Yeah. Uncle Tails always likes to invent stuff. In fact, he has his own shop down where the other buildings are." Rachel replied.

"Hmm... I wouldn't mind looking around later." Azure said when she thought of what could be on the island.

A few moments later Amy appeared again with the Sonic of this dimension and three other people.

"Hi dad." Rachel said as she came to hug Sonic.

"Hi sweety." Sonic said hugging his daughter back.

Once they separated, Rachel got hugged by the other three.

"Hey Rach." said the first older female.

"Good to see you sis." said the second older female.

Then the finale person, whom was like a very small version of Sonic, happily yelled out…

"Big sister!" As he hugged her at the waist.

Everyone smiled at the reunion, while surprised to see that they're Rachel's siblings. Once the four hedgehogs separated, Rachel turned to her friends with a smile.

"Everyone, I like you to meet my dad, Sonic."

"Sup" said hedgehog announced.

"And these are my siblings. First one is Amanda, this is Maite and this little guy is my brother Charles." Rachel said before said siblings waved to the new company.

Emerald grinned… and before anyone could wonder what the grin was for…. He vanished with a burst of speed and appeared in front of Sonic for a hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you and your family… my name is Emerald and I'm the classes main teacher when Demonga and Lillum are not teaching their respective arts." Emerald said with a smile on his face.

Sonic was still shocked at the speed Emerald showed.

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you." He said while shaking his hand.

Amy's eyes widen in shock as well… normally only Sonic and Shadow had speed like that… just what Dimension did her daughter go to?

Rachel's siblings were wondering the same thing.

A moment later… the flat part of Demonga's spear hits Emerald on the top of his head.

"Don't spook them Charcoal, you could cause a lot of trouble thanks to that." Demonga said with narrowed eyes while Emerald looked to him with a twitching eyebrow.

"I'm trying to break the ice Low watt!, if their shocked now then they'll probably collapse from shock if they get surprised later...does anyone really want that?" Emerald said with a raised eyebrow before Shadow spoke up.

"I believe were confusing them more than were answering questions…" Shadow said to try and not make the situation worse.

Sonic recognized the voice and saw the cloaked Shadow standing next to Knuckles.

"Shadow, Knuckles? What happen to you guys? You look so different." Sonic said as he was shocked at their new looks.

"Long story short… We're not the Knuckles and Shadow you know, were from the Dimension were Rachel's school is… so dimensional variant would be the right word." Knuckles said with a serious expression on his face.

Sonic was more confused but nodded anyway.

Knuckles sighs before he spoke up.

"What does the Knuckles of this world normally look and act like?" Knuckles asked with a half lidded eye.

"We'll he's big on muscles, doesn't have those accessories and scars. He's also not that smart but makes up for it by attracting ladies with those muscles. He can also be a little self conscious though." Sonic replied.

Knuckles facepalmed before he responds to his Boom variants description.

"Great… a musclehead idiot…" Knuckles said while Shadow chuckles.

"Takes a brainless idiot to know an idiot." Shadow said which caused Knuckles eye to glow when he looked to Shadow with an angered look.

"What!?, you wanna dance Shadow!?" Knuckles growled out at the insult.

The students were getting a bit weary at the situation.

Amy cleared her throat which got everyone's attention before flinching at the look she gave Shadow and Knuckles.

"Please don't cause a mess in here… take it outside if you have issues." Amy said with a smile on her face… but the way she said it… was scary.

Rachel was use to that. But the others shivered a bit.

"W-Well, like Amy said… we should head outside to spar anyway, heading to new Dimensions… has some interesting effects." Emerald oddly said while he rubbed the back of his head… it was official to him already… but women can be scary sometimes.

"Effects?" Azure said which caused Emerald to nod.

"Yeah, I'll explain in the front yard." Emerald said when he starts to walk to the front door.

Everyone followed Emerald to the front door in a single file of sorts.

But the door was opened and hit Emerald in the face before he could react.

The students cringed at that while Emerald groaned out while he took a few unsteady steps when he tried to keep from falling… but failed when he sat crossed legged on the ground and held his face.

"OK… what hit me?" Emerald groaned out while his face recovered after a few seconds.

The person that opened the door was Sonic's good friend, Tails.

Tails looked and sweatdropped at what happen.

"S-Sorry kind sir, I didn't see you there." He said in a apologetic voice.

Emerald just raised a hand to stop him before he spoke up.

"No worries… I just… didn't see that coming." Emerald said when he got to his feet and his face appeared to be undamaged now… a surprise to everyone who doesn't know of his regeneration since his nose a moment ago looked broken.

"Are you a friend of Sonic or something?" Tails asked.

Emerald rubs the back of his head before he looked to everyone with a grin.

"Yeah… but here… a stranger who's Rachel's teacher." Emerald cryptically said before he looks to Tails.

Tails was a little confused till he saw said hedgehog in the group.

"Rachel, you're back." He said in a happy tone.

"Hi uncle Tails." Rachel said.

Shadow then walked forward before he spoke up.

"Mind telling us why you barreled in here?" Shadow said to try and get things back on track.

Tails got a good look at the AC Shadow.

"Are you from a different dimension?" He asked.

Shadow raised an eyebrow before he spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Shadow asked with a barely noticeable curious tone while the others wondered that as well.

"Well one I just passed the Shadow that I know and that he wasn't wearing this getup. And two it's quite obvious." Tails answered as he counted his fingers.

Shadow raised an eyebrow before pointing a thumb at Sonic and Amy.

"Tell that to those two, Knuckles and I got mistaken for this world's version of ourselves… and if you look at Knuckles then you'll see what I mean for a mistake." Shadow said when he lowered his arm while Knuckles frowned.

Tails did noticed AC Knuckles and can definitely see the MAJOR difference between him and the Knuckles that he knew.

"I see what you mean." Tails said.

Emerald grinned before he looked to Tails.

"Well I should tell you that there are doubles of you, Sonic, Amy, and many more from where we come from." Emerald said when he walked a few steps to the talking duo with his hands in his pockets.

"In fact… Lavender here is the daughter of the Sonic and Amy of our Dimension." Emerald said when he points a finger at Lavender who nods.

"S-Seriously?" Amy asked with wide eyes while Lavender nods.

"Indeed, in a sense, Rachel could be my Dimensional variant if you think of it from various angles." Lavender said with a calm look on her face to try and help keep things calm.

Sonic and Tails could definitely see the similarities.

That's when Tails said…

"I expected something like that."

Knuckles then spoke up with crossed arms.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked since this situation, though explainable, was unexpected.

"Well I was coming here to tell Sonic my newest invention." Tails replied.

"Invention?" Amy asked since Tails normally knocked before he enters the house, whatever it was must be a pretty impressive invention.

"Yes Amy. I always wonder if there different versions of us so I invented a machine that let me see and find certain people in other dimensions." Tails answered.

"Interesting, so… wouldn't that mean that you could find anyone in any world if you wanted?" Emerald asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes indeed." Tails replied.

"Hmmm…. Could you show me?... I'm wanting to find a certain… person named Kyra." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Cedric's eyes widen when he heard that, while everyone else was confused of that name.

Tails nodded at his request.

"Sure. In fact, all of you should come and witness it." Tails said.

"Wait… who's Kyra?" Azure asked with a confused tone while Emerald looked to her.

"Oh… just a past crush of Cedric from his Dimension, no biggy.." Emerald said with a nonchalant tone before he looked to Tails.

Everyone else was looking at Cedric, while said wolf facepalm at this.

 _'I can't believe he just did that."_ He thought.

 _"Past crush… wait… why does that irritate me?"_ Azure thought when she frowned.

 _"Does he still feel something for her?."_ Rachel thought with a worried look.

Everyone else was just confused before Emerald spoke up.

"But for now… let's head to the front yard first so I can explain something." Emerald said when he turned to the door again.

Everyone nodded as they followed Emerald outside.

Though he did make sure that no one was at the door first before he opened and led everyone outside.

When everyone was there, he looked to the students and grinned.

"Now then… Cedric, Rachel, Azure…. Could you three step forward" Emerald asked when he looked to them before Azure stepped forward.

Said three did as requested.

"Now before I get into what I'm about to ask you to do, I need to explain something first." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Azure asked which caused Emerald to continue.

"Some of you can sense energy right?, do you remember what my power was like in Angel City?" Emerald asked the group while Cream, Strike, and Lavender nods… they couldn't forget even if they wanted to.

"Somewhat… though I could have imagined it." Azure said while she rubbed the back of her head.

"I might've sense something." Cedric said as he raised his hand.

"I felt some energy there." Daniel said.

"I-I couldn't sense anything." Rachel said.

Emerald grins before he spoke up.

"Well then… consider this a tutorial on sensing energy." Emerald said before his body bursts with energy…. But for some reason it was much weaker than it was on Angel City, though it was still large.

Cream, Strike, and Lavender raised their eyebrows… they sensed it but wondered why the energy was weaker.

Azure thought she felt something for a bit… but it felt iffy at best to her.

"Somewhat… but it seems… weaker?" Azure said like it was a question since she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not.

Cedric and Daniel were on the same boat as Azure.

That's when Rachel said…

"I think I might've sense something this time."

Emerald looked to each student before noticing that the four of them were having trouble before he lets his energy fade.

"Well then, Since I got a reaction, though small from the four of you… I can really explain things, even the lower amount of energy emitting from me." Emerald said with crossed arms.

"Could you please explain?" Lavender asked since even though she could sense things… her abilities felt weaker for some reason.

Emerald nods before he tried to explain the feeling.

"First off… how do the rest of you feel?" Emerald asked the students which caused most of them to frown.

"... Weaker." Azure said before she lit her hand with a flame… that was smaller than normal.

Strike just frowned at the question.

Cream took a moment to check her energy before she responds.

"Same… weaker for some reason." Cream said while Lavender took a moment to think of the reason before looking to Emerald.

"Same as the others… weaker." Lavender said after she decided to check her energy as well.

Cedric tried to use his lightning powers but was a little low.

"Same but a little weak." Cedric said.

"A bit weak like the others." Daniel said.

"Well I feel fine. In fact I feel like I have more energy." Rachel said.

Everyone looked to her with surprise since the rest were weaker than normal while Emerald grins.

"What do you mean stronger?" Azure asked before Emerald cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I can explain that part…. You see Rachel should be at her original strength before she came to Angel City, everyone else, since you're new here, your levels should have went to level one just like myself, Demonga, Lillum, Shadow, and Knuckles." Emerald said to their shock, though said teachers didn't look shocked.

"Original strength?" Azure asked before she looked to Rachel while Emerald spoke up.

"Tell me Rachel… did you feel weaker when you first got to Angel City?" Emerald asked with crossed arms.

Rachel took a moment to think.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did felt a little weak when I entered there." Rachel replied.

"That's because you became slightly altered by the Dimension of Angel City, or the rules of the Dimension, to prevent damage to other Dimensions believe it or not… if you'll give me a moment to explain… it'll all make sense." Emerald said with a serious tone.

"Rules of the Dimension?" Cream asked since that was the first she heard of it.

"Yeah… for example, you all saw what I could do on Angel City right?" Emerald asked which caused the students to nod.

"However…. This is the best I can do in a new Dimension without training." Emerald said before he held his hand out before a very small orb of chaos energy was created.

"In a nutshell…. Newcomers to new Dimensions get their power levels reset to level one while returning visitors get their power boosted to the level they trained to here or in Rachel's case… back to the level she had originally before she arrived in Angel City." Emerald said before he took a moment to let the info sink in.

The students took a moment to let the info sink in.

"Questions?... anyone?... even the people who are not students can ask." Emerald asked before looking to each student and then the others nearby.

That's when Cedric asked…

"How long does it usually take till we're back to normal level?"

"Till you train back up to it… there is no waiting for normal level, I mean think about it like this, it's to keep it other dimensions safe, I mean what would you think if I shot off a chaos cannon and I couldn't control the energy fully and you were a normal resident here?" Emerald said with crossed arms.

Everyone took a moment to think on it.

Emerald saw that he needed to simplify the explanation for them to get it.

"Alright… then let me ask this… you might think that this would be an issue, but think about guys at my level… at full power… I could rip a planet apart easily if I'm careless, now resetting my level to one would allow me to get used to that world and if there are any side effects that effects my abilities, I won't have to worry about blowing up a mountain or two from misfires." Emerald said while he looked to everyone to see if they got it.

Everyone nodded as they finally understood.

Emerald grinned before he spoke up.

"Now Rachel, Cedric, Daniel, could you step forward?" Emerald said before he waits for the trio.

Said students did as requested.

"Now then… before I get to what I want to ask…" Emerald said before he summoned a wooden sword and tossed it to Daniel.

"I want you three to attack me with intent to kill… you'll see why in a moment." Emerald said with a green mist emitting from him after he took a few steps away.

The trio looked at each other in shock before they shrug knowing that Emerald got this.

Cedric brought out his swords while Rachel took out her hammer with determination.

Sonic chuckled before speaking.

"That's my little girl."

Rachel blushed in embarrassment before being ready again.

Amy got a worried look on her face when Emerald got into a lightly guarded stance.

"Be careful!" Amy called with worry while everyone watched.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." Rachel said in an assuring tone.

"Don't get too hurt Cedric." Azure said to said wolf.

Cedric smiled a bit for the feline's concern before he looked to Rachel and Daniel.

"I hope you two come out safe." The young wolf said to Rachel as he got to a stance.

Daniel nod at him while Rachel blushed a bit after hearing that. Her family had noticed it.

Amy giggled at that before she heard Cream call out.

"Good luck Daniel!" Cream cheered with a smile on her face.

Daniel blushed after hearing Cream. He sent the bunny a smile with a thumbs up.

Emerald sweatdropped before he called out.

"Alright you guys… you can flirt when class is over." Emerald said while sending Daniel a slightly… odd grin for some reason.

Daniel shivered a bit from that. He had no idea why but everyone else knows with a sweat drop.

Emerald then decides to start things by walking to the trio with his hands in his pockets.

They waited a few seconds before the strike.

Cedric and Rachel used both of their speeds to attack Emerald on both sides while Daniel went for the front.

Emerald grinned before he waits for them to get close… he noticed that Cedric and Daniel's speed was slowed greatly, even if they were fast while Rachel seemed faster… so he used that to his advantage with his next move.

He jumped towards Rachel with his right shoulder facing her to everyone's surprise since Rachel was the strongest of the trio at the moment.

Everyone that was watching this were wondering what Emerald was planning.

When he got close, he grabbed Rachel's hammer surprisingly before giving Rachel an innocent looking smile.

Rachel's eyes widen when her hammer was caught but at the same time was not liking that smile.

Emerald then turned to Cedric with a wide grin on his face while his eyes seemed to gleam… before he actually threw Rachel towards Cedric… with her hammer as well which made her spin in the air.

Cedric's eyes widen and moved his swords out of the way so he wouldn't hit Rachel.

A moment later… Rachel collides with Cedric with a noticeable crash which caused them to caused a small dust cloud which hid them from view for a moment.

Daniel stopped for a moment as he was worried for his friends.

Rachel's family was more worried.

Amy was really surprised when Emerald tossed her daughter at Cedric before she looked to Emerald who had a half lidded look on his face… but with a grin as well which made it look like he was just playing with them.

The watching Student's, mainly Azure, and Cream, were worried for Cedric and Rachel in case they got injured… but when the dust cloud fades… it showed a surprising sight.

Apparently… when Emerald caused them to crash… they ended up kissing by accident with Cedric on top of her… with a hand on one of her breasts… in full view of everyone… which included Sonic and Azure while Amy covered Charles's eyes before he could see anything.

Sonic was getting angry red when he saw that.

Cedric and Rachel were able to open their eyes and were shocked at the position their in.

Cedric realized where his hand was and immediately got off of her.

"Y-You okay Rachel?" He asked while blushing at how awkward.

Rachel didn't say anything but nodded as she blushed.

 _"I can't believe I got to have my first kiss with him."_ Rachel thought.

Cedric bought his hand out to help her up...but was pushed out of the way by an angry Sonic.

"You've done enough boy." Sonic said as he helped his daughter up.

Emerald cleared his throat to get Sonic's attention before blood could be spilled.

"Excuse me but I believe it's my fault somewhat… not his, while I admit that I tossed her, you can't deny that the way they ended up was purely accidental." Emerald said when he walked over with his hands in his pockets since the spar would have to wait for now.

Sonic calmed down when he remembered what happened and now felt bad for pushing Cedric.

He turns to said wolf.

"Sorry about that kid."

"No worries. I understand how you felt. If my dad were alive, he would do the same thing or worse to any boy that did something bad to my little sister." Cedric said letting him no that there were no hard feelings.

Emerald then looked past the duo before sweatdropping.

"Oh sweet Mobius...Uh… Cedric?" Emerald said when he tapped the wolf's shoulder.

Cedric looked at Emerald with a confused look.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uhh…" Emerald said while he points back to the house… with the others looking before most sweatdrop when they saw a royally pissed off Azure who emitted a dark mist... And pure white eyes this time.

Cedric didn't know what's going on.

"What did I do this time?" He asked.

"I suggest running this time for now…. She saw everything and I doubt talking her down will work… especially with your hidden weapon like that.. And in full view of almost everyone." Emerald said when he glanced down for a second with a sweatdrop forming while Azure's inhibitor ring glowed when it tried to hold her back.

"I don't have a hidden…"

The young wolf didn't finish as he looked down and was shocked as he realized what Emerald meant. He can also see murder in Azure's eyes. That was a clear sign to get the hell out.

Cedric used his speed and went to Rachel's house to hide in the bathroom.

Emerald sweatdropped when Azure turned to the house while everyone tried to calm her down.

"C-Calm down Azure… it was an accident right?" Cream said while holding up her hands defensively.

Strike and Lavender backed away to slowly get in front of the house to defend it when Amy walked forward.

"Yeah… I mean I'm not to thrilled about what happened myself, though I may ask Rachel some questions later... but why are you so angry… are you Cedric's girlfriend or something?" Amy asked while the others looked to see her reaction while Emerald tried to think of a way to calm the situation.

Azure in the meantime stopped in her tracks before she blinked a few times she did feel irritated but shook her head when she looked to Amy.

 **"Girlfriend?... I've only known him for a few days but what he did was perverted!"** Azure growled before Cream sighed when she looked to Emerald with an apologetic look.

"But wasn't it Emerald who caused this one?" Cream said while Emerald jolts.

 _"Did she just…"_ Emerald thought before he starts to back away while Demonga tried to hide smirk on his face.

Azure looked to him which caused him to sweatdrop again before she spoke up.

 **"You better run… we're both around the same level so I'm sure I can cause some real damage… as for Cedric, try explaining what happened to Cedric's pants after he got up."** Azure said to Emerald who sweatdropped before he caused a small dust trail when he ran away from the house with a panicked look on his face while Azure said the later half to Cream who sweatdropped as well.

"Uh… I don't exactly know how to answer that….hormones maybe?" Cream said with a nervous grin on her face.

That's when Rachel tried to make peace by hugging Azure and kissing her on the lips. Everyone, including Rachel's family widen their eyes in shock after seeing this. However, Sonic fainted in a lame theatrical way.

Lillum cheered Rachel on while Azure's eyes blinked once which revealed that they went back to normal before the dark mist fades…. Right before Azure's eye's widen greatly when she fully realized what just happened which caused her to pull her head away while a bright blush was on her face.

"W-What was that for!?" Azure said with a shocked tone… she tried to wiggle out of Rachel's grasp but Rachel was stronger than her at the moment… which didn't work in Azure's favor.

That's when the young hedgehog spoke.

"To calm you down...and also letting you have a taste of Cedric." Rachel said with a smile while Azure's blush brightens… and unknown to them… Lillum took a picture of the kiss before she smirked when she sent it to Cedric with magic while Amy cleared her throat.

"A-Alright… I don't know what's going on Rachel so I'll be blunt… what was that about?, I thought you liked boys with the way you talked about them sometimes… and now you kissed your classmate?... granted that would probably shock anyone back to normal… but you get what I'm asking right?" Amy said with a confused tone before she gestured to the rest of the family.

Rachel's sibling's was still shocked about the kiss while Sonic was still unconscious.

Rachel blushed before speaking.

"Well actually mom, Cedric was my first kiss, even though it was an accident, and who knew his lips were so smooth. But to answer your question, I do like boys, mainly Cedric. But I might like girls too. It might be difficult to explain so I was hoping you, me and Lillum can talk about it." Rachel said while blushing.

Lillum grinned before she flew over the group and lands between Amy and Rachel.

"Yep… I can explain a lot… and more if you're interested?" Lillum said to Amy with a lecherous grin while Amy blushed greatly.

"Uhh... " Amy said when she realized what Lillum just said.

"Please mom. Just hear her out. Dad might not agree to it, but I'm hoping for your support." Rachel said with a cute begging look.

Amy, though blushing looked to Rachel before nodding in agreement.

"Alright.. Alright… I'll hear things out, but first help me get your father inside." Amy said when she walked over and grabbed one of Sonic's arms before getting surprised when AC Knuckles grabbed him and placed him on his shoulder.

"I got him, just tell me where to set him." AC Knuckles said while Amy nods before she starts to walk into the house with the others splitting up to look around the place while Azure looked to Rachel.

"Y-You can let me go now… please?" Azure asked with a blush on her face… mainly from the fact that Rachel might like woman now.

Rachel blushed in embarrassment as forgot that she was still holding Azure.

"Sorry. Do you feel better though?" She asked.

"Sort of… was it really a calming reason that you did that?" Azure asked with a blush on her face.

"Well...It was the only solution I can think of...and it worked. But I do admit, it was quite interesting." Rachel replied.

What they probably forgot was Lillum nearby who smirked.

"Ahh… that's so cute… tell you what, after we talk with your mom… I can lend you a certain item to have some one on one time to get to know one another." Lillum said with a lecherous smirk on her face.

Rachel and Azure blushed big time when they heard that.

Everyone else was surprised as well.

Lillum turned to everyone with the same grin on her face.

"Oh don't be too shocked… I mean most of you already know Angel City's customs so why not help them out?, like I said, I'll explain more later." Lillum said with a smirk on her face.

Daniel remembered the talk he had with Lillum.

Rachel's siblings were confused.

"What customs are you talking about?" Amanda asked which caused Lillum to grin before she leaned in and whispered into her ear for a moment while everyone watched when a blush grew on Amanda's face before Lillum pulled away.

"Try to keep quiet with Charles around, him being a kid and all." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Amanda nodded while still blushing.

Maite didn't know what's going on.

"What did she say?" She asked.

Amanda looks to Lillum if it was okay to tell her.

Lillum grinned before she looked to Maite.

"Sure, though try to make sure Sonic doesn't overhear and I might… reward you two later." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Amanda blushed again before she whispered what Lillum said. Maite blushed big like a tomato when she heard it but agreed to keep it a secret from both Charles and their dad.

Azure blushed greatly at what she heard when Lillum practically just said that she would offer to have sex with Rachel's sisters before she glanced to Rachel to see how she took it.

Said hedgehog had her jaw dropped when hearing that.

"Now then, time to speak with Amy… Rachel could you follow me please?" Lillum said when she starts to float back to the house.

Rachel nodded as she followed them so they can have privacy after letting Azure go.

Meanwhile with Cedric who was in the bathroom.

 _'Every damn time. Why does bad stuff happen to me? Then again...I did kiss Rachel, even if it was under different circumstance. Who knew her lips taste so good. And when I touched her breast...Wait, I'm getting off topic here. I am surprised she wasn't mad though. I can't say the same for Azure. I'm not sure if I want to leave.'_ Cedric thought as he paced around the bathroom.

A moment later something poofed into the room… it looked like a piece of paper or picture.

"What is that?" Cedric quietly asked before picking up the paper.

Turns out that when he turned it around… it showed a picture of Rachel kissing Azure in her semi dark form.

The young wolf's eyes widen in surprise when he saw that.

 _'I can't believe I'm thinking something like this...but this is hot.'_ He thought with a blush.

 **Lemon alert/ see on AO3 as well**

* * *

Cedric looked around for a second before he locked the bathroom door and walked over to the toilet and sat down after he pulled his pants down and showed a slowly growing erection.

That's when he started imagining himself at the beach along with Rachel and Azure in their swimwear while he's wearing the speedo that Lillum gave him…. the fur colored one.

* * *

 **Fantasy**

 _This imagination had him and the ladies at the beach for sure, but it starts to get steamy when Azure pulled at her top for a second._

 _"I may not be affected by the heat but I can still sweat, do you two want to take a dip?" Azure asked when she got up from the ground._

 _"Don't mind if I do." Cedric said as he walk up to them._

 _Azure then grins before she starts to walk to the water and to his and Rachel's surprise… unties the strings on her top before it fell to the ground followed by her pulling the ties on the bikini bottom which left her in the nude a moment later._

 _"Hope you don't mind if I make myself comfy." Azure said with a grin on her face while she dipped a toe into the water to test it._

* * *

 **Reality.**

Cedric got up and lift the toilet seat up as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened dick with a knot at the base.

It was at least 9 ½ inches long and nearly two inches thick... The knot was around three inches in width and that was before it would swell.

He then starts jerking himself so he can get rid of his erection while at the same time continues to imagine what happens at the beach.

* * *

 **Fantasy**

 _"Hey Rachel… want to join?" Azure asked with a grin on her face._

 _Said hedgehog grin before speaking._

 _"Sure. Just let me take this swimsuit off."_

 _As she took her swimsuit down, Cedric was able to see her nude body. Seeing the size of her bust made him believe that they're at least C size since he did touch one of them._

 _Azure grinned before she looked to Cedric._

 _"Mind joining us?" Azure asked when she looked down to Cedric's speedo's with a grin still on her face._

 _Cedric grinned back at her._

 _"Why of course. Just let me do something first." He said as he brought his hands to the hem of his speedo and brought down between his legs before taking it off completely._

 _Azure grins before she grabbed Rachel's right arm and slowly pulled her into the water._

 _"Come on Rachel, why not give a show for him." Azure said before she kissed Rachel on the lips and slipped her tongue in._

* * *

 **Reality**

"Oh yeah, that's good." Cedric said quietly as he continues to off himself before things went back to his imagination.

* * *

 **Fantasy**

 _Azure then gripped Rachel's ass with her left hand while her right went to Rachel's left breasts and starts to lightly pinch her nipple while she continues the kiss._

 _Rachel decided to return the favor by doing the same thing to the feline's breasts._

 _Azure moaned at the action before she took a quick glance towards Cedric to see how he was holding._

 _Said wolf was enjoying the show. His member being hard was proof._

 _Azure grinned before she slid a hand down to Rachel's snatch before she lightly starts to rub it._

 _It made Rachel moan in the feline's mouth before Azure lightly pushed Rachel into the water with her body being partly submerged._

 _Azure then knelt down before Rachel could react and starts to lightly lick Rachel's folds while the sea water lapped against Rachel's ass._

 _Said hedgehog was moaning in pleasure from the treatment while Azure's ass was seen perfectly by Cedric._

 _Cedric was surprised at this before he started jerking off._

 _After a few more seconds, Azure looked to Cedric before she held one of her ass cheeks._

 _"What's wrong?, enjoying the show to much to join in?" Azure asked before she let go and starts to eat Rachel out again._

 _Cedric was indeed enjoying it, but didn't want to be left out. So he decided to walk towards the duo._

* * *

 **Reality**

Cedric continues to jerk himself as he was liking where this is going.

Precum was already leaking out while the knot swelled a little.

* * *

 **Fantasy**

 _When Cedric starts to walk into the water, he got both of the ladies attention before Azure grins._

 _"So… want to go first this time Rachel?" Azure asked before she gave a few more gentle lick._

 _Rachel looked at Cedric but licked her lips when she saw his dick._

 _"You bet I do." She said as she wanted to feel Cedric inside of her._

 _Azure grinned before she moved over Rachel and turned themselves till Azure was on her back in the water while Rachel was on all fours._

 _Rachel wiggled her ass at Cedric like she was inviting him._

 _Said wolf accepts it before he went up behind her._

 _He brought his member to the folds of her pussy. He moved it around in a teasing manner._

 _Rachel shivered at the feeling._

 _"Come on Cedric, stop teasing me and stick it in there." She said in a begging voice._

* * *

 **Reality**

"Alright then Rachel. You asked for it. " Cedric quietly said as he stroke himself fast.

Meanwhile outside the house's bathroom window most of the people went away from the house to look around.

We find a badger mobian who appeared from the jungle nearby and lands near the bathroom window.

Turns out it was Sticks the badger… and the years were kind to her, her figure grew more developed and her height increased a little from years ago which gave her a womanly figure which was covered by her old outfit which had trouble fitting with her grown figure which made her frown when she had to adjust again.

"Need a new outfit." Sticks muttered to herself before she saw something… or someone in the bathroom when she thought she heard something which made her worry a bit for Amy… and when she realized what was going on… she blushed greatly before she grins.

"Ohhh...Strong looking male." Sticks said when she looked Cedric up and down before she saw the size of his dick which made her grin widen more.

Said wolf, who's oblivious to what's happening outside, continues to stroke himself as he imagined what happens next while Sticks grinned when she had an idea to take advantage of the situation when she carefully opened the window and entered the room after she removed her shoes which left her in her socks which muffled her already silent footsteps more before she approached him.

* * *

 **Fantasy**

 _Azure held Rachel's hips to steady Rachel when she saw Cedric getting ready to thrust inside of her._

 _Cedric steadied himself before he starts inserting his dick in._

 _"Ah!" Rachel yelped as she felt that while Azure grins when Cedric starts to get into it._

* * *

 **Reality**

Stick's saw that the wolf in front of her was too distracted which allowed her to get a good look when she bent down to examine his dick to see how much longer he could last.

As said wolf kept stroking, more precum leaked out.

Sticks grins before she licked her lips when he missed going to the tip of his dick before she opened her mouth and ever so carefully… took it into her mouth so he wouldn't stop.

Cedric could've swarm that his dick got warm, but didn't care as he continues to jerk off, which caused Sticks to smirk when she starts to lightly lick the tip.

* * *

 **Fantasy**

 _Azure just watched for a minute when she saw Cedric thrusting in and out of her before she starts to slide out from under Cedric and to his surprise starts to lick and fondle his balls._

 _Cedric groan and moan from that. It made him thrust fast in Rachel._

 _Said hedgehog moaned with ecstasy._

 _"Oh God, yes Cedric. Keep thrusting!" Rachel said between moans._

 _A few minutes pass before Azure felt his nuts tighten a bit from an approaching orgasm before she pulled away and looked to Rachel who looked like she was enjoying herself._

 _"Hey Rachel, mind joining me down here for a second, he's about to blow." Azure said when she starts to rub the knot forming at the base of his dick._

 _"O-Okay." Rachel said while Azure grins._

* * *

 **Reality**

Sticks somehow managed to get more into her mouth when she took him deeper and deeper with every pump of his hand and lightly bobs in time so she wouldn't hit the hand before she looked to see how he was doing and saw his knot slowly swelling.

Cedric groaned from feeling his climax coming while Sticks got ready for the payload.

* * *

 **Fantasy**

 _A few moments passed when Azure looked to Rachel who knelt next to her before they grin at Cedric._

 _"So… who's mouth do you want to finish in?" Azure said with a blush on her face when she looked to Cedric's dick._

 _Cedric looked at both girls till he said..._

 _"Your mouth Azure."_

 _Azure grinned before she opened her mouth wide and waits for Cedric's dick._

 _Said wolf shoved his dick in her mouth and started thrusting after gripping the back of her head._

* * *

 **Reality**

For some reason… Cedric stopped for a moment which confused Stick when she wondered what was going on before she took the chance to play with herself.

Cedric, unfortunately for her was broken from his dream and opened his eyes when she made an odd movement which caused him looked to down and his eyes widen in shock when he saw this strange woman's mouth on his cock.

"W-Who are you?!" He asked in shock as he try to pull his cock out.

However… Stick gripped both of his arms before he could and pulled away while keeping him in place.

"Don't blame me… you were playing with yourself in my friends house strange strong man, so I decided to have some fun as well." Stick's said before she looked down to his dick.

"Besides… can you really calm down now without a little help?" Sticks asked with a slightly flirtatious tone when she saw that he was iron hard.

Cedric blushed at the strong remark along with the flirting but was still speaking.

"That isn't the point. You can't sneak up on people and do...this. I like to know my women first before anything happens." Cedric said as he tries to get out of her grip.

However Sticks just shrugged before looking him in the eye.

"Alright, my name's Sticks, age 26, and I like strong guys." Stick said like it didn't really matter much before she licks the tip of his dick a few times to keep him from stopping her.

Cedric wasn't expecting that when she gave him her name.

"Okay. My name is Cedric and I'm 19. So how about we stop doing this." Cedric said hoping Sticks agrees.

However it had the opposite effect before she opened her mouth and took half of his dick in before she starts to bob her head.

Cedric groan from the feeling of her mouth on his dick.

Sticks then pulled away after a moment before she looked to him with a grin.

"I bet you're angry huh?, why not teach me a lesson or something?, or are you going to be a coward all the time, cause I watched you and your group of odd people and you seem the cowardly type when the unexpected happens." Sticks said with a taunting tone before she resumed bobbing her head again.

Luckily for Sticks, all that coward remarks was making Cedric angry, like Marty McFly and chicken remark. So he was able to get his arms out of her grip to her shock before she was set on the toilet a moment later, Cedric then put both of his hands on her head and his dick back into her mouth which made her eyes widen in slight surprise before she heard his voice..

"I'll show you who's a coward." Cedric said before he started thrusting hard in her mouth which caused Stick's head to be hilted fully on Cedric's dick while the knot kept outside when it bulged more.

 _"Finally!"_ Sticks thought while she used one hand to support her while her other slid in her pants before she starts to finger herself while she relaxed her throat.

 _'Damn, her mouth is something. Wonder how long I can keep up.'_ Cedric thought as he was starting to enjoy this while he kept pushing and pulling Stick's head.

Sticks mentally grinned as her head was used like a toy when she took a moment to adjust her feet before she used her now free hand to massage the bundle of nerves that helped made the sensitive knot.

"Why don't you use your tongue more?" Cedric asked while thrusting.

Sticks took a moment to hold her head still surprisingly before her tongue starts to move like a snake before she lets Cedric continue to use her head as his toy… and the keyword… she let him.

Said wolf groan from the feeling.

"Yeah, that's more like it." Cedric said while loving the feel of her tongue.

Sticks starts to hum before she sped her head up on her own along with Cedric's thrusts which caused her to hit his knot with each pull.

It wasn't long till Cedric felt his climax approaching.

When Sticks felt that, she increased her thrusting more which seemed to make the knot slowly enter her mouth while she opened her jaw as much as she could to prevent her from damaging it each time, but she was having trouble with it growing a little more.

It was about 5 minutes when Cedric groan before saying…

"I-I'm cumming."

He held Sticks's head firmly when he shot his load in her mouth.

Stick groaned for a moment from the taste before she gained enough control to actually slip her hands to his and pulled them away… which allowed enough room to slam her face forward which forced his knot into her mouth before an insane amount of semen shot down her throat while the knot kept any from flowing out of her mouth… thankfully she was somehow able to breathe.

About 10 minutes later, Cedric grunts and moan till he stopped cumming while his knot slowly deflates enough for Sticks to pull away while licking the excess semen with her tongue.

"So… still...think of me..as a...coward?" Cedric asked between breaths before he brought his back to the wall and slid down on the floor.

Sticks had to rub her jaw before she sent Cedric a grin of all things.

"Nope… but I think you're tapped out at the moment… hope you don't mind if I make a visit later to finish things?" Sticks said with a grin that said everything.

Cedric blushed in shocked after hearing it.

Sticks grinned before she walked over to the window and starts to climb out.

"I might visit that guy in the robe first though… he's got a lot of muscle on him, looks like a black and white bear mobian." Sticks said with a grin before she pulled her other leg out.

 _'Could she be talking about Daniel? Well I'm not gonna let him have her. Wait, what am I thinking? I barely know Sticks and I still have some feelings towards Azure and then there's Rachel and also...Kyra. But Sticks is hot, What am I gonna do?'_ Cedric mentally thought.

Sticks then stood the roof before she stretched with a grin on her face.

"Welp, see ya Cedy, I may invite both of you for some fun later if that other guy is as good as you." Sticks said before she jumped off the roof and into the jungle.

Cedric blushed at the nickname, while shocked that she want's to invite Daniel over along with him. But felt insulted when she said that last part.

However Sticks jumped back into the room to his surprised before she grabbed her shoes when she forgot them in the bathroom.

"Forgot my shoes and another thing…" Sticks said with a grin on her face which seemed a bit confusing when her actions seemed random.

"What's that?" He asked.

Sticks then moved with surprising speed when she kissed him on the lips for a second before pulling away.

"Ehh.. just because I like to go between a few guys doesn't mean I don't like ya, but I overheard that lady with the wings on her back and the large boobs talking so I wanted to see if I could have some fun with you guys." Sticks said with a grin on her face.

Cedric blushed after receiving his second kiss.

"So when I say I want to have fun… I mean it, even with other women as well and there are so many to pick so I might talk to that large boob lady and see if I can join you guys so I can have some more fun later." Sticks said when she starts to walk to the window again.

"Actually, it's Emerald's call so you might want to talk to him." Cedric said.

Sticks rubbed the back of her head before looking to him with a half lidded look.

"You mean that average looking guy with the gem thingy in his chest?... he ran when your woman with the dark mist like stuff gave him a look that sent a chill up my spine before he ran off after you did before this happened which returned her to normal." Sticks said when she held up the photo of Azure and Rachel kissing and tapped it with a free finger… how did she get that?

"1.) Yes. 2.) He may be average here, but he's much more powerful in his own world. 3.) That's Azure and she's not my woman...yet. 4.) Can I have that photo back?" Cedric asked while counting his fingers.

Sticks in the meantime thought about each one before she mimicked Cedric with a teasing grin.

"1.) I prefer to speak with the boob lady since she's closer, 2.) I know when I got a funny feeling that he shouldn't be messed with, 3.) you deny it somewhat but your actions here kind of make it obvious that you love those two… and 4.)... nope… should make a very nice dream for me before I come back tomorrow since it's getting late, I'll return it later after I have Tails make a double." Sticks said before she surprised Cedric by placing the pic in her pants… and underwear.

"Or you could take it… I won't complain." Sticks teased when she tapped her crotch area where the pic rests.

Cedric didn't know what to do. It was either a) Let Sticks go or b) Get the pic back before he gets blamed again.

Sticks grinned before she at his dilemma before she spoke up.

"Tell you what, let me make a copy and I'll give you reward that you won't forget." Sticks teased when she turned and slapped her rear once.

Cedric gulped while blushing.

"O-Okay." He said agreeing to the terms.

Sticks's grin widened before she hopped out of the window and got ready to jump again.

"See you tomorrow then Cedy." Sticks called out with a grin before she jumped into the jungle and vanished after a moment, this time with her shoes in hand.

Cedric could feel his heart pounding.

"What did I get myself into?" He asked himself as he thought about everything when he starts to clean himself.

* * *

 **Lemon over/ see on Ao3 for Lemon**

When all was said and done, Cedric was left alone before the camera went to Amy, Rachel, and Lillum who said away from some of the group to talk before Sticks even jumped at the bathroom window in the first place.

"So… wait… you're saying that people in this Angel City can have multiple lovers… and it's legal?" Amy asked with a blush on her face.

Little did they know, Sonic was able to regain conscious and was over hearing what Lillum was telling Amy.

"Yep, and believe it or not, the Sonic of our Dimension married another woman as well as our Dimension's version of you… I never heard the actual reason since it seemed private but the three love one another very much." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Sonic was shocked to hear that the other Sonic has two wives and one of them was another Amy.

Amy was shocked to hear that as well before looking to Rachel.

"Is that true?" Amy asked with a blush on her face when her imagination went a bit wild.

"Yeah mom it's true." Rachel said while blushing.

Amy blushed before she heard Lillum clearing her throat.

"It's not all bad, in fact… I could prove it if you let me." Lillum said with a grin when she placed a finger on Amy's chin while Amy's eyes widen in shock at what Lillum said.

Sonic was wondering what Lillum was gonna do to Amy.

"Uh…. prove it?" Amy asked like a question while Lillum grinned.

"Excellent choice." Lillum said before she got ready to prove her point when she sent a glance to Sonic… like she knew he was awake before she starts to lean in towards Amy's face.

Sonic was shocked that he was found out but was more shocked at what was happening.

Rachel had felt like this was happening before.

But before Rachel could fully remember… Lillum pulled Amy's arm and kissed Amy on the lips which made her eyes widen in shock before she starts to moan when Lillum slid her tongue into Amy's mouth…Apparently Lillum made Cream seem like a novice, which she was, while Lillum used her years of sexual expertise to made Amy as hot under the collar as she could which was shown when Amy's struggles slowed rapidly as the kiss went on.

Rachel and Sonic's jaws dropped when they were seeing this.

 _'I can't believe Lillum is kissing my mom.'_ Rachel thought.

Sonic had a somewhat similar thought.

 _'This woman is kissing Amy. I should be upset...but somehow I'm enjoying it.'_ He thought as he continued to watch.

A few seconds later, Lillum pulled away which showed that Amy had a blush on her breathless looking face before she starts to gasp.

"Hah… hah.." Amy repeats for a minute while she tried to get her head wrapped around what just happened while Lillum looked to Sonic.

"So Sonic, want me and your wife to have some fun in front of a camera so you can look at it later?" Lillum teased which caused Amy to blush greatly before she looked to Sonic with a bright blush on her face.

Rachel was shocked that her dad was awake and was watching them the whole time.

Sonic chuckled nervously after being found out before he got up from the ground.

"So how about it Amy? Want to give your husband a show later in video form?" Lillum asked when she looked to a stunned Amy.

"Uhhh…" Amy said when she covered her mouth before she answered in the heat of the moment when a blush appeared.

Sonic blushed at what was happening.

Lillum chuckles before looking to the trio.

"Well… if not now, then I could sweeten the deal so to speak…" Lillum cryptically said with glowing pink eyes.

"W-What type of deal?" Sonic asked.

Rachel and Amy were greatly surprised that Sonic asked that.

Lillum grinned before her entire body seemed to glow dimly before she… shrank?... and a moment later a new form was seen…. It was another Amy!?... Who gave a lust filled look.

One that was wearing a revealing outfit like Lillums, slightly larger breasts and fuller hips… and smaller demonic wings that looked like Lillums while Amy looked… at herself in shock.

"W-Wha…" Amy said with shock at what she just saw.

Rachel was speechless after seeing this.

Sonic had this reaction.

"T-T-T-T-Two Amies?!" He said with a shocked look.

The other Amy chuckles before she placed her elbows on the table which showed her… or Amy's cleavage before she spoke up…. With Lillum's voice.

"What's wrong big blue?, shock that two beautiful woman are sitting right in front of you?" Amy?... Or Lillum teased with a grin on her face when she remembered the AC Rouge's nickname for Sonic.

Sonic was still shocked and was blushing big from the nickname.

Lillum grinned before she looks to Amy.

"So Amy… interested in giving him a video with a twin?" Lillum teased while Amy blushed more when she felt heat in the pit of her stomach.

Rachel and Sonic were now wondering what she was gonna say.

"I… I... alright…" Amy whispered in a quiet tone, but it seemed to make it more noticeable to the trio which made Lillum's grin widen.

Rachel and Sonic were shocked at her answer.

"A-Are you sure Amy?" Sonic asked.

"T-Think of it as an early anniversary gift then…" Amy said while Lillum keeps the grin on her face while she watched.

Sonic blushed big, but smiled as he walked to her and hugged her.

"Aww, if it weren't the fact that I got Emerald, I would have you join us." Lillum said when she saw the duo hugging for a few moments more.

Rachel smiled at her parents.

Though what Lillum said said would probably make them all blush.

"Though if I talk with him… I could have him join and in turn have you join to make it fair." Lillum teased with a wide imp like grin at the fun she was having.

The trio were shocked after hearing it.

"Wait, so you and Emerald are dating?" Sonic asked.

Lillum held up a finger before she points to the duo.

"Sort of…he's got his own harem and I'm the leading woman there, as long as I don't go after other guys… all woman are OK, hence the reason I suggested that I ask Emerald since I felt bad about leaving you out of loving your wife." Lillum said with a teasing grin in Sonic's direction.

"Beside, I wanted to see if the fastest thing alive lives up to his name in the sack as well, though I hope your not a quick shot as a result." Lillum teased when she gave a wider grin.

Hearing that made Sonic grin at the challenge.

However Amy tapped his head with a finger.

"Oh Sonic." Amy said with a sing song like voice when her grip tightens on Sonic's arm after she noticed the grin.

"Yes Amy." Said hedgehog replied.

"Mind telling me what you're thinking…" Amy said before Lillum floats over before she whispered into Amy's ear… and the angered look that she had slowly fades before she spoke up.

"Alright… I'll bite… can he really do that?" Amy said while Lillum nods which caused Amy to nod.

"Alright Sonic, I'll make a deal with you, you can have fun with her…. But I get a turn with Emerald." Amy said with crossed arms after she stepped away.

Sonic and Rachel were shocked at this.

"Seriously mom?" Rachel asked.

That's when Sonic asked…

"You're sure Amy? The only thing I want to do is make you happy." Sonic said wondering if she's serious.

Amy gave him a half lidded look before pointing her thumb at Lillum.

"Can you really focus on anything with her teasing you like that… and in that form?" Amy counter asked when she waits for Sonic to answer.

"To be honest Ames, she may look hot and look like you, but she's not you. I love you for who you are Amy." Sonic said as he was serious.

Lillum smirked at the scene and before anyone could say anything, she spoke up.

"That's sweet, want me to tell you what I told her which got her to agree earlier?" Lillum said when she turned her chair a bit and leaned against the counter.

"Um...sure." Sonic said.

Lillum closed her eyes and held up three fingers.

"Emerald has three very interesting abilities that he can use in the bedroom, one for battle as well… well he has more but these are my fav." Lillum said when she held up one finger.

"One is his cloning ability… on a good day he could make an army if he wanted to… or a small squad for a more… pleasurable experience." Lillum said with a grin before she looked to them with one eye open to see how they were reacting so far.

The trio were surprised surprised that Emerald can do that.

Rachel was now thinking of something.

'I wonder if Cedric can get that ability. It can be very helpful for Azure and me.'

She blushed after thinking that.

Amy blushed greatly when she looked to Sonic with a similar but more personal thought while Lillum continues.

"If you want, Emerald could teach you Sonic so you could really show Amy a good time if you and Amy agree since I haven't been able to do much lately and I'm getting a bit… **Hungry** after all." Lillum said while her eyes seemed to glow for a second at the hungry word for some reason.

The trio shivered a bit when she said that.

"Uh… are you OK?" Amy asked while Lillum sighs.

"I'm a succubus alright if the wings didn't help explain that, and if you know anything about succubus's then we need to *Feed* every now and then or we could go into a lust fueled frenzy, main reason I suggested this if I'm being honest." Lillum said with a shrug of her shoulders while she quotes the feeding part..

The trio now understood what she meant.

"So what's the other ability that Emerald has?" Sonic asked.

Lillum grinned again at the question before she answered.

"Well… more like a two in one thing, the ability to prevent unwanted pregnancies on command and a passive ability which makes him immune to getting and giving STD's and HIV's now those are handy abilities." Lillum said with a smirk.

The trio were shocked that such an ability exist.

 _'I need to talk to Lillum and Azure about this.'_ Rachel thought.

"And the final ability?" Sonic asked.

Lillum gave a bit of a chilling grin when she held up a finger.

"Simple, he gained this curse in a certain world… but if he gets splashed with cold water without a skin tight barrier, then he turns into a full fledged woman." Lillum said when memories came to mind which made her giggle while a little drool appeared at the corner of her mouth.

The trio's eyes widen while their jaws dropped when they heard that.

"So, want to help a lady out and have some fun learning a new skill?" Lillum asked with a tempting tone while Amy frowned.

"And how do we know you're not lying…" Amy said while Lillum grins.

"Ask the others, they can vouch for me." Lillum said while Amy took a moment to think before she looked to Sonic.

"What do you think?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest...I never thought of being with another woman other than you Amy. But I'm thinking that with me learning some new moves, I might be able to make you feel even greater." Sonic replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Amy frowned at that lightly before she looked to Lillum.

"If… I agree and I find out that you're lying… well I don't know about your Amy, but I can promise you you'll be sent flying with my hammer." Amy said while Lillum grins.

"No problem, I can speak with Emerald later after he comes out of hiding, until then… you and I could make that video as a good memory right?" Lillum said while Amy jolts with a blush on her face.

"...Al...alright." Amy said with a bright blush on her face while Lillum grinned before she stood up.

"Alright, we have a deal, and demons take deal making seriously, I'll just need to head back to Angel City for a moment to grab a few things, then you and I can start." Lillum said when she walked around Amy and gave her a light spank on her rear which made her jolt again while Lillum's form shifts back to normal when she exits.

Sonic and Rachel were surprised from that.

Amy then looked to the duo while blushing.

"Guess we can't complain about you having a boyfriend or girlfriend or we would look like hypocrites." Amy said while she rubbed the back of her head when she looked to Rachel then sent a glare to Sonic.

"Right Sonic?" Amy said with a tone that warned him to say his words carefully.

"R-Right. But your mom and I want to get know them in case of anything. I don't want my little girl getting heart broken.. Sonic said as he looked at Rachel… did Lillum plan this in advance?

Rachel understood and was happy that her parents approved of this.

"Now I don't know if you are, but I want to have a few words with that Cedric fellow when I see him." Sonic said being in Father Mode.

Rachel gulped when hearing that. But nodded in understanding.

 **A bit later**

Emerald arrived back in the house and near Sonic who sat on a chair after making sure Azure was not in the room… she had a temper after all.

"Hay Sonic… is Azure here?" Emerald said when he looked around the room again.

"Nope." The hedgehog replied.

Emerald then walked around the chair before getting a bit confused,

"Have you also seen Lillum by chance?, I can't seem to find her." Emerald said when he peaked into the kitchen for a second.

"She went back to your Dimension to get somethings. She told my wife about certain stuff." Sonic said while blushing a bit.

Emerald was a bit confused, or greatly now that he thought about it.

"Why would she head back without saying anything?" Emerald said with a raised eyebrow before he sat on a nearby chair.

Sonic sighed as he looked at Emerald.

"Because my wife and your girlfriend made deal." Sonic replied.

"What kind of…" Emerald said before he got it finally before giving Sonic a half lidded look.

"Just so I don't get the wrong idea… mind telling me the deal in question?" Emerald asked with crossed arms.

"Where if I'm with Lillum, Amy tries you out." Sonic said.

Emerald was oddly silent… or maybe he was right to be silent before he looked to Sonic.

"Did she say when she would be back?" Emerald cryptically asked with crossed arms.

"No clue." Sonic replied.

"I'll need to speak with her then…" Emerald said with a serious look on his face before looking to Sonic while a chill went through the room.

"So… mind explaining how **you and your wife got mixed in?** " Emerald asked with a slightly Demonic tone creeping in.

"Well apparently while **you** went hiding, Rachel surprised everyone by kissing that Azure girl to calm her down. Now I'll admit I fainted from that. When I woke up I overheard Lillum talking to Amy about your Dimensions custom. It also has something to do with Rachel if me and Amy approved. Which we did after Lillum became so convincing. Since I agreed, I wanted to have a word with Cedric since my daughter likes him. Have you seen him by any chance?" Sonic questioned.

Emerald scratched his forehead before he responds after he calmed down.

"1. Azure's fire is unique in that it doesn't burn, it turns things it touches to ash, so unless your willing to chop off a limb… I really shouldn't dis me since I know you'll be running if you tick off Azure, 2. I'll need to speak to Lillum more about this deal of hers with you, and finally 3. No I haven't, last I saw, I saw him bolt to the house with a clone staying back in the trees to see what happened after before it vanished when my control slipped after, it would also explain why I'm here now, I was training a bit to get some control back." Emerald said while unknown to them both… Sticks hopped out of the window and into the jungle… a second time.

"Well if he's in the house, I better go look for him." Sonic said as he got up and started looking while the scene fades to black when Emerald got a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

 **The camera sees DME and Atomsk outside of the building.**

 **"How long you're gonna be mad at me?" Atomsk asked since he offended DME with the lightning thing.**

 **DME just gave him a half lidded look.**

 **"Who said I was mad, I was just pointing out that the lightening was a bit cliche… besides, do you want me to be angry?" DME said with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Before Atomsk could answer, he sees the readers.**

 **"Hey everyone, welcome back. We hoped you enjoy chapter 6, along with that lemon scene. Who knew Sticks was horny. Cedric is gonna have a hay day with this. I'm quite excited for what will happen between Sonic x Amy x Lillum x Emerald."**

 **"Though knowing how random Sticks is... I personally wouldn't put it past her to try something that might unintentionally cause trouble for Cedric when Azure and Rachel find out." DME said when he starts to walk to the area the green faced man came from.**

 **"True true. It seems he's gonna have to wing it then. And we cannot forget about that Kyra person and what her role is. Anyway, do you want to say something to the readers?" Atomsk asked when passing the spotlight to DME.**

 **"Just this… while there are a few more lemons planned for the next few chapters, I can assure you as a Darkside of TME, that things will get dark before this arc is through." DME said with a chill inducing grin on his face when he walks away from the spotlight.**

 **Atomsk shivered before looking at the readers.**

 **"Well you heard him folks. We hoped you enjoyed this chapter and we hope to see you soon. Now if you excuse us, we need to continue our search." He said before the camera fades completely when Atomsk ran off screen and after DME when he entered the woods.**


	7. The eggbots, the talk, the hotspring

**The camera fades in to show DME walking past a few trees with Atomsk in tow.**

 **"So are we heading in the right direction?" DME said when he ducked under a branch.**

 **"Yup. This is the right way." Atomsk said as he ducked the same branch.**

 **DME then noticed the readers before he grins.**

 **"Atomsk, I believe we have guests." DME said when he starts to see a familiar scene approaching.**

 **"Welcome back to DDS everyone. As you can see, we're still continuing our hunt for the elusive green Mask man. Anything you want to say DME?" Atomsk asked before passing the spotlight to DME.**

 **DME grinned before answering.**

 **"Of course, this is also a Lemon chapter, and depending on how things go, might be two separate ones in one chapter, I won't spoil any more for now." DME said when he made it to the field where the bomb went off a few moments before Atomsk did.**

 **"Well this is the place...or what's left of it. Reminds me of the old Halo 2 map." Atomsk said after looking at the ruins.**

 **"TME only played 3 and 4, but games aside, mind Iointing me in the direction of where the green faced man appeared from?" DME asked when he looked around the area.**

 **Atomsk nodded as he lead DME to the spot where the bomb exploded.**

 **"It would be right here." Atomsk said while pointing at the spot.**

 **"Hmmm… well I know that the green faced man didn't originate here unless he used the explosion as a beacon, so… mind leading the way since I remember that the man appeared away from the explosion site." DME said when he remembered the Butler soda incident.**

 **"Okay. If I remember correctly, the green face man obviously came through that doorway when he was dressed like a butler." Atomsk said as he lead DME to what's left of the doorway.**

 **"Interesting, I can feel a little Dimensional disturbance here, while I think of why this is here, maybe from the Green face man, I'll let you send us into the chapter." DME said before he starts to examine the doorway.**

 **Atomsk nodded before looking at the readers.**

 **"Alright, while we keep investigating, I'm gonna say we hope you enjoy Chapter 7. Sorry that we can't put lemons in FFN because...you know. Anyway, happy reading." Atomsk said as the scene shifts to right when Sonic got up to look for Cedric.**

* * *

 **Sonic Boom Dimension/ Hedgehog Residence/ Emerald, Demonga, Lillum (tempoary went back to Angel City), AC Shadow, AC Knuckles, SB Sonic, SB Amy, SB Tails, Rachel, Amanda, Maite, Charles, Azure, Lavender, Cream, Strike, Cedric, Daniel**

The scene shifts in to show the inside of the house when Sonic starts to look around.

"Yo Cedric, are you here?!" Sonic called as he was upstairs looking for said wolf.

And just like that, Cedric exited from the bathroom. He made sure that he was decent before exiting.

"You called sir?" Cedric asked.

"There you are. Was wondering where you went." Sonic said.

Cedric was wondering why he was looking for him.

"What happen? Did Emerald need me or something?" Cedric asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you myself." Sonic said as he was in front of the wolf with a serious expression.

"What's to talk about?" Cedric asked while feeling a little uncomfortable from the stare.

"It's about Rachel." Sonic said.

"Did something happen to her?" Cedric asked feeling worry for his classmate.

"No but it's regarding her, you, and that custom." Sonic said with a still serious look.

Cedric gulped while his eyes widen.

"How much do you like my daughter?" Sonic asked out of the blue.

Cedric blushed at this before answering.

"Well when I met her at class, I thought she was cute and she seems to be a great girl. So I thought of getting to know her first before anything."

Sonic seemed to like that answering before he asked the wolf something out of the blue.

"Do you have feelings for another of your classmates?"

Cedric gulped before speaking.

"I-I do."

"Who is it then?" Sonic asked.

"It's Azure." Cedric replied.

Sonic's eyes widen from that.

"Wow, really? Well we can't deny what the heart wants. But regardless...I don't know what you'll do, but I support you dating my daughter since she likes you."

"R-Really?" Cedric questioned after hearing that.

A few moments later, they heard footsteps approaching up the stairs nearby which made them look over to see to their shock… Azure of all people who had a bright blush on her face.

"Uh...Azure. How much did you hear?" Cedric questioned.

"F-From the part… when you… said that…you liked Rachel… and I." Azure said with a brighter blush on her face with each word.

Cedric blushed a bit as well knowing she heard.

Sonic sense something and decided to make himself scarce.

"I think I hear my wife calling. Excuse me." He said as walk towards the stairs leaving both wolf and feline alone.

Azures blush lightens before she glanced to Cedric to see how he was holding so far.

Cedric was blushing at the same level as her.

"So…" Cedric said as he tried to say something.

"So… how long?" Azure asked when she scratched her cheek.

"How long what?" Cedric asked.

"How long did you like… the both of us?" Azure asked when her face brightened a little.

Cedric gulped while blushing.

"After we did orientation, I couldn't stop thinking how you cute you both were. My heart reacts different when it's about the two of you. I mean...when you talked about your past, I felt like a great connection between you and me. I feel like I want to be by your side because you're so beautiful and the way you use your flames makes you majestic. And as for Rachel… well like you, I wanted to get to know her as well cause she seemed to be a great person. But now I don't know what to do, because if I choose one of you someone will get hurt and I don't want that. You're probably mad at me when I said that huh?" Cedric said as he looked at her.

Azure was greatly surprised and slightly worried when it seemed like Cedric was really having trouble making a choice which had her stay silent for a few more seconds while she felt a bit guilty from getting mad multiple times before she decided to do something surprising.

Seeing Azure not talking made Cedric feel very worried. He put his head down in sadness.

"I understand if you want to be alone. I'll see you later." Cedric said as goes to the stairs.

Azure jolts before she decides to just act and before he could get to the stairs… she grips his shoulder, spins him around, grabbed both of his shoulders… and planted a kiss on Cedric's lips before she slipped her tongue in when his guard was down.

The wolf's eyes widen in shock at what just happened.

' _Sweet Mobius. She's actually kissing me!'_ He thought while blushing big.

Azure then gripped the back of Cedric's head which allowed her more control for a moment before she pulled away before she gasped a few times.

Cedric also gasped for air.

"Azure." He said in a whisper.

"Just shut up and listen… I'm sorry for getting mad in the past… I… was just…" Azure said before she fell silent before she shook her head and continues.

"Anyway… I'm sorry for not understanding your situation… and as for Rachel… well… I can work with sharing you with her if it help." Azure said with a blush on her face.

Cedric blushed while his eyes widen.

"R-Really? Are you sure?" He asked making sure if that's what she wants.

Azure blushed before she nods.

"Y-Yeah… besides after what Rachel did… I'm a bit curious about girls… thanks to her. " Azure said with a brighter blush on her face.

Cedric was surprised about that. That's when he remembered the photo he got of them kissing...which Sticks now had. But here's a question...Who took and sent him that picture?

Azure however did send Cedric a slight glare which was… a bit scary.

"By the way… why do I taste a different woman on your lips?" Azure asked since she already knew Rachel's lips and Cedric's to an extant earlier.

Cedric felt like he was in death row. He gulped while sweating bullets.

Little did the new couple know, Sonic pretended to go downstairs, but stayed there so he can listen. He was shocked to hear that the feline would agree to share the wolf with Rachel. But was curious about that secret woman.

"Okay before I said anything...promise me you won't get mad." Cedric said.

Azure narrowed her eyes before she quickly reached down… and gripped his testicles through his pant.

"Sure… but only if you have a good enough defense." Azure said while tightening her grip a bit to make a point… not enough to really hurt… but enough to send a message.

Cedric groan a bit from pain before speaking.

"Okay. While I was hiding in the bathroom, I tried thinking of something to make my...you know...go down. That's when I received a picture." He said.

Azure blinked a few times from confusion before she lightly tightens her grip.

"A picture?" Azure asked with a slight growl in her voice.

"A picture of you and Rachel kissing at the beach." Cedric replied with a groan.

"And how did you get that picture?" Azure asked when she lightens her grip a bit to give Cedric some relief… mainly when she got a slight blush in her face.

"I don't know. It just appeared in front of me like magic." Cedric said.

Azure blinked a few times before she realized who before she looked to Cedric.

"Lillum most likely… do you still have the picture?" Azure asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Cedric was now scared on what he'll say next.

"About that...it's gone."

Sonic was wondering what Cedric meant that it's gone.

A moment later… Azure's grip strengeths greatly before Sonic and Cedric heard Azure growling in a dark tone.

 **"Gone!?"** Azure growled when she emits a dark mist.

Even though Cedric was in a bit of pain, this was somehow turning him on with the way she growled and the hold his testicles.

"I-I didn't mean t-to. She appeared out o-of nowhere and c-caught me off g-guard." Cedric said before Azure's grip tightened a little more.

 **"Who!?** " Azure growled when she wanted a name.

"Sticks. Her name is Sticks." Cedric replied.

Sonic gasped after hearing one of his friends was here.

 **"Where is she…"** Azure growled when her eyes turned pure white.

"I don't know...but she will be coming tomorrow for Daniel and me." He replied.

 **"And why would she come for you two… did she do something to either of you?"** Azure growled out, but this one seemed a bit more worried.

"I'm not sure about Daniel...but me yes." Cedric said.

 **"What… did… she… do!?"** Azure growled while tightening her hand each time.

While this was going on, Sonic peaked his head a bit to see what's happening.

"You see...when I was in the bathroom, I tried to relieve myself by thinking of you, me and Rachel at the beach. As I was distracted...Sticks somehow saw me and snuck in. I didn't know what happen till I felt her mouth on my...thing… but I... didn't notice for a bit...since I was to into...my daydream." Cedric said with a groan while he kept things censored in case Charles was around.

Sonic's eyes widen from this.

'She did WHAT!?'

Azure however… fell oddly silent when she took a moment to blink when she let that info sit in before she looked to him.

 **"Did you try and stop her?"** Azure asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but unfortunately… she doesn't take no for an answer. And I'm ashamed to say that she tempted me by calling me a coward...And so...I had shown her I wasn't." Cedric said now feeling ashamed and regret for letting it happen.

Azure however fell silent while her hand slowly tightens a little when she tried to think before she looked him in the eye with her pure glowling white eye.

 **"Considering that I've been a bitch to you lately… I'll forgive you but you'll have to tell Rachel next later BEFORE Sticks appears….but I'm gonna have a talk with this Sticks when she appears sooner or later… but if you let something like this happen again... well…"** Azure growled before she tightens her grip greatly within Sonic's view.

Sonic was thinking of scolding Cedric, but after witnessing this, he believes the wolf has been punished enough. After he talks with Rachel.

Before Cedric could react… Azure noticed something which made her look down before her eyes widen a bit.

 **"A-Are you actually enjoying this!?"** Azure said with a shocked tone when she saw...something... shifting in his pants.

Sonic was shocked when he noticed the slowly growing bulge in Cedric's pants.

Said wolf could feel it growing.

"I-I like the way you growl and 'hold' my...stuff... I've always liked strong women." Cedric said with a blush.

Sonic sweatdropped since that's his relationship with Amy.

Shadow's covered Azure's eyes before she spoke up.

 **"I see… I guess I'll have to keep that in mind for a punishment later since normal won't work on you huh?"** Azure growled out to their shock… maybe that partial dark mode made her more dominant as a result?, was she alright?

Cedric chuckled a bit.

"If that's what you want, then I'll accept it." He said while blushing.

Azure grins before she steps away before she looked Cedric in the eye.

 **"You might want to let Rachel know about the picture… and that little kink of yours..."** Azure said when she remembered the strength that Rachel normally used.

Cedric gulped but nodded.

"Should I also tell her about...you and her...sharing me?"

Azure surprisingly grins and nods in her Dark from which… was confusing and scary.

 **"Yeah… you could even add more woman if you want… but... "** Azure said when a chill went up Cedric and Sonic's spines.

"Y-Yeah?" Cedric asked while shocked that she'll let him have more.

The next moment would send a shiver through all men around the area when Azure shot forward and gripped Cedric's nuts with a grip that was many times stronger while… red lines appeared around her eyes… like her rage was giving form to a new level of Dark form.

 **"Two things… 1.) Rachel and I have a choice as to if a woman you pick joins us or not… and 2.)... " Azure growled when her grips strengthens more.**

 **"If you let another woman overpower you like that and you actually could stop it and let it happened anyway...I won't just crush your nuts… I'll rip them out while keeping them connected and shove them down your fucking throat…. Understand."** Azure growled…while some red mixes with the dark mist while the inhibitor ring glows brightly but it seemed that it would snap if she lost her temper more.

Cedric groaned from the pain and was very afraid. But he surprised the young feline with a smile.

"Anything for you my love." He said with a groan.

Azure actually calmed down enough to her regular dark form then her regular form before she noticed what she nearly did and pulled away with wide eyes.

"I... I… I'm sorry… you could say otherwise… but I nearly…" Azure said when she starts to get worried when she looked to the inhibitor ring… which now had a crack in it.

Cedric was shocked when he noticed it.

"You should have Shadow check on it." He suggested.

Azure then gave him a raised eyebrow before responding.

"I would have to tell him why it happened… and I don't think trying to hide things would work on him… are you sure?... and are you okay?... I mean… I think I nearly crushed them." Azure said when she blushed when she looked a bit south.

Cedric blushed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah you're right. It's better if we keep it to ourselves. Perhaps turn the inhibitor around so no one would noticed. And also...you don't need to worry. This is a lesson I must learn. I want to make sure that our, including Rachel's, relationship happens. I don't want nothing to jeopardize that. I'm gonna make sure to be the perfect guy for you both. " Cedric said with determination.

"W-Well I could turn it but if something happens, don't blame me if I have to speak with someone later." Azure said with a blush on her face when she did turn it around.

"Azure...you look cute when you blush. Also you and I both agree that it's my fault." Cedric said.

Azure then kissed him again before she starts to step away again.

"And Rachel?, do I keep it from her for now?" Azure asked with a blush still on her face.

"It's your call...since I'm gonna tell her what happen between me and Sticks." Cedric said with a blush as well.

Azure nods before she turned to the stairs before she spoke up.

"We should tell her now then… then after we can show something interesting since I learned a bit about you now." Azure said with a teasing grin when she starts to walk Sonic's way with a slight swing of her hips which made her tail swing from side to side lightly.

Cedric blushed while shocked that she did that. That's when he remembered something.

"Wait Azure."

Azure stopped before she looked to him with some confusion.

"Something wrong?" Azure asked when she saw the worried look on his face.

"I should let you know that Sticks might talk to Lillum." Cedric said.

Azure was a bit confused when he said that.

"And why would talking with her be a problem?" Azure said with a raised eyebrow.

"She said she was thinking of joining us in Angel City and also she might know of its custom.

And low and behold after Cedric said that…someone called from outside which would cause Cedric's heart to skip a beat.

"HEY CEDY!, I CAME BACK EARLY!" A familiar voice shouts from outside.

"Uh, oh." Cedric said while hoping for a heart attack.

Azure raised an eyebrow when she looked to him.

"Cedy?" Azure asked with a small grin starting to form from the nickname.

Cedric chuckled nervously.

"Y-Yeah that's what she's calling me now." Cedric said as he shivered a bit.

"Kind of hard to tell if you not liking this situation or enjoying it now… anyway we should be sure that this isn't some kind of coincidence that someone just made a nickname for you." Azure said with a slightly humored filled tone before she starts to walk to the stairs with an angered look.

Sonic could see the feline approaching and used his speed to get out.

 _'Why does trouble seem to find me?'_ Cedric thought as he starts to walk slowly towards the stairs.

A bit later… they went outside to see everyone around ...Sticks... who looked the group over with a grin on her face.

"So that must be Sticks… why is her outfit like that?.. Looks a bit undersize." Azure said before she sent Cedric a raised eyebrow look before Sticks looked their way.

"Oh Cedy, nice to see you again." Sticks said when she actually jumped and bounced off of Emerald's head which made her land in front of Cedric while Emerald got slammed into the ground comically.

Sticks then surprised everyone by kissing him again in front of everyone which made their eyes widen while Emerald's eyes widened a moment later after he looked to Cedric and Sticks kissing after pulling his face from the ground.

Cedric's eyes widened again from that kiss.

Most of the students didn't know what's going on or why Sticks is kissing Cedric. Rachel, however was getting upset and jealous.

"Auntie Sticks, why are you kissing Cedric?!" Rachel asked.

Sticks pulled away before she looks to Rachel with a grin.

"I want to join you guys so I can have some fun with you all, and after the fun I had with Cedy… well that only made that choice stronger." Sticks said to the out of the loop peoples shock.

"SAY WHAT!?" Everyone else said before looking to Cedric.

Azure facepalmed which also got their attention which was also surprising since most thought she would snap when she heard that.

"Did you know about this Azure?" Rachel asked.

"I found out a bit ago… ask Cedric for the details, but one thing first… Cedric and I are now a couple." Azure said with a slight blush on her face which made Sticks blink a few times before she looks to Cedric with a grin.

"Wow, you work fast Cedy." Sticks said with a chuckle a moment later.

"Cedy?" Everyone else questioned.

Rachel felt upset when Azure said the news. She felt her heart was about to burst however what Azure said next would surprise everyone.

"Nickname for Cedric apparently… anyway, I also gave Cedric permission to let him get other women to join… on two conditions though, one is pretty obvious, I would have to see if they are good enough to join." Azure said which was shocking…. But the second?

"What's the second?" Rachel asked while still feeling shocked about the news.

"Just that if Cedric let's a situation like with Sticks happen again, and he just lets it happen… I would rip off his… fella's off while they're still connected and shove them down his throat." Azure said while keeping things censored to an extent with Charles nearby while she looks to Sticks for a moment who just seemed to keep her grin.

The men amongst the group, minus Charles for censored reasons, knew what the feline was talking about and shivered while looking pale at the image.

Everyone else was wondering what happen between Cedric and Sticks.

"Amy, could you cover Charles's ears, I don't think we can censor this one well." Azure asked while Amy nods before she looks to Charles to do a better suggestion.

"Charles sweetie, could you go get some ice cream in town, the good kind?" Amy asked she grabbed a few rings while she glanced to Emerald who nods before a clone was created which waits for Charles.

"You can count on me, mom" The young hedgehog said with a salute.

"Alright, kid, I'll race you there, loser carries the tub?" the clone suggests to Charles with a grin.

Charles smirked back before speaking.

"You're on." He said before using his speed to bolt past the clone who gave chase a moment later while Amy looks to the group.

"We should have 10 minutes, Charles really likes to see what kinds of combos of ice cream he can make, though just in case, can we be quick with this?" Amy asked when she looked to the group.

Everyone now looked at Azure wondering what she was gonna say.

Azure just shrugged before looking to Cedric.

"Sorry for being blunt with this Cedric." Azure said before she looked to the group and pointed a thumb at him.

"Cedric here was having… fun in the bathroom after he found a pic and after a bit, Sticks appeared and…. Well joined in without him realizing it until it was too late, and then she managed to goad him into willingly join her in his fun." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face.

Everyone else widen their eyes before looking at Cedric.

Said wolf turned his head away to avoid their gazes as he was already embarrassed enough.

Sticks however grins before she spoke up.

"Well in my defense, it looked like he was having a bad day and I wanted to cheer him up, besides, he wasn't claimed until AFTER it happened and he wasn't complaining in the end." Sticks said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Besides, it's not like I asked to be his girlfriend, like I said I just wanted to have some fun and he was the only one who seemed the most likely to agree." Sticks said before she looked to Daniel.

"Besides, Cedy's not the only guy I got my eye on." Sticks said with a grin on her face.

Everyone else was wondering what she meant but Daniel noticed her looking at him and was a bit creeped out by it.

"And why are you looking at Daniel like that?" Cream asked when she noticed Stick's gaze which made Stick chuckle.

"Why?, I mean sex plain and simple, I like strong guys and gals and that Black and white guy there,... hmm, Danny seems to be really strong… though I wonder if he's compensating or if his little friend isn't so little under that funny outfit." Stick said with a teasing tone.

Daniel was shocked while blushing when she said, but felt insulted when she made fun of his outfit including saying some about the size of his dick.

Cedric was able to turn his head back to see this.

"Don't do it man. That's how she got me." He warned his friend.

Sticks shrugged when she heard that before she spoke up.

"Well it's not like I'm hiding what I'm thinking, besides, does Danny have anyone here he like or is he free for now?" Sticks asked when she looks the group over with a grin.

Daniel was blushing since Cream was the one liked. Along with Strike and Lavender.

Sticks noticed the blush before she gave a wider grin when she had an idea.

"Well if he does then it's not really my business if he objects, but if he doesn't then I hope to get to know him very well later." Sticks said before she reached into her pants and pulled out the picture… which seemed a little soaked.

"After all I got this to entertain me for awhile." Sticks said to Azure's shock before she looked to Cedric.

"You forgot to mention that she hid it in her pants…" Azure said with slightly narrowed eyes while a slight blush was on her face.

Cedric blushed as well.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that." Cedric said.

Rachel couldn't believe that this was happening. That's when she noticed the photo of her and Azure kissing and was blushing like mad from it.

"Where did you get that photo Auntie Sticks?" She asked.

Sticks blinked before she points a thumb at Cedric.

"Cedy had it first before I got it, I already made copies with…. What did Tails call it… a p-printer? From his lab... though it exploded after I used it… no clue why though." Stick said with a grin on her face.

When Tails heard that, he immediately ran fast to his lab.

Cedric gulped before asking…

"How many...did you...make?"

He hoped it was only one copy.

However what Sticks said with shock the group.

"No clue, made about…" Sticks said before she held up 10 fingers.

"This many before I left while that print thing kept making more, I heard an explosion an hour later.." Sticks said to the group's shock.

Rachel felt embarrassed after hearing this.

Cedric now felt regret for not taking back the photo.

Sticks just keeps her grin before she pulled out another photo from one of her pouches.

"Here Cedy, like I said before, you get this one back, I got more now." Sticks said with a grin on her face when she passes… the original...soaked pic back to him before he could object.

Cedric only hold the corner of the photo since it was the only spot clean.

Azure's eye twitched before she turned to Sticks, but to her shock a pic was passed to her before Sticks passed one to Rachel and a few others before they could react, most likely from the random action.

"There now some of you have one." Sticks said with a grin while Emerald whispered into Amy and Sonic's ears.

"Is she normally like this?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh..." Amy said while she remembered something… blush inducing which made Emerald raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Rachel saw this and was shocked at what she realized.

Sticks however grinned when she looks to Emerald.

"It's not surprising, Amy and I had a few flings in the past before she started to date Sonic." Sticks blurted out which caused Amy to blush brightly when Sticks heard Emerald's question and saw Amy's reaction.

Everyone, but Rachel, was shocked when they heard that.

Sonic had a different reaction.

"SAY WHAT!?"

Everyone covered the their ears from the volume.

"...Like Sticks said… it was from before we started dating…" Amy surprisingly said while Sticks got an irritated look on her face.

"Hey, It's not her fault, you and the other guys did some pretty stupid stuff in the past and she needed the stress relief a few times, can you really say that you and the others didn't do anything too bad with a straight face?" Sticks said with a momentary moment of seriousness.

Sonic calmed down for a bit after hearing that. He was now feeling regret for screaming.

"You're right about that Stick." He said before looking at Amy.

"I'm sorry for the outburst Amy. I just didn't expect to hear something like that."

Amy rubbed her ears a few times before she looked to Sonic.

"No problem dear, just please don't do that again, I was right next to you." Amy said when she rubbed her ear close to Sonic while Sticks grins.

"Well it's not like I don't have momentos… I could show them to you later Sonic." Sticks said with a grin on her face which caused Amy to blush when she looked to her.

"M-Momentos!?" Amy said while Sticks grins.

"Yup, got pics mainly but I think I got something called videos as well with one of Tails's… c-cameras if I remember right, had a book with pictures so it didn't explode." Sticks said with a grin on her face.

Everyone was shocked after hearing that. Though Rachel and Sonic were more shocked than them.

Sticks then looked to Emerald who raised an eyebrow when she approached him.

"Cedy said I had to ask you to join, so can I join?" Sticks said surprisingly.

Everyone was shocked silent at the question.

"Alright." Emerald said with a shockingly straight face right afterwhich was even more shocking.

"Wait WHAT?!" The students said with shocked looks.

Emerald gave them a half lidded look before he spoke up.

"Before you guys object… how old do you think I look physically?" Emerald asked all of a sudden while Cream had an idea, but Strike, Azure, and Lavender were clueless since Emerald never really changed over the years.

"Uh… 20's I think?" Cream said when she couldn't remember Emerald's age fully… he did look young.

Everyone else thought of the same thing too.

"I became immortal thanks to the Master Emerald at the age of 23 -24, my actual age…is over 10,000 and I just lost count so I could be older, shocking but when you hear some things in the future, it will make sense." Emerald said shockingly.

Everyone's jaws dropped while their eyes widen after hearing this.

"Yeah… just consider my age unknown for now if it helps, but you should get why I don't really care about Sticks's age, though she'll have to take the class type test when we get to Angel City. Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face.

Everyone nodded but were still shocked that Sticks is now part of the group.

Sticks grins before she looked to the group.

"Well everyone, nice to meet you." Sticks said while she gave a peace sign with her hand.

Everyone sweatdropped after the ordeal they experienced. That's when Rachel approached Azure.

Azure noticed before looking to her.

"Something wrong Rachel?" Azure asked with a concerned look.

Rachel put her head down in sadness to avoid looking at the feline.

"I just want to wish you good luck on your relationship with Cedric."

Azure just raised an eyebrow before she spoke up.

"What are you talking about?, did you really think I would keep you out of this?" Azure said to surprisingly to Rachel while the others were surprised at that.

"W-What?" Rachel questioned while Azure just grins at Rachel's shocked expression.

"I forgot to mention earlier since Sticks here threw me off guard, but Cedric and I already agreed that you could be apart of this wacky relationship." Azure said with a slight blush of embarrassment from forgetting to mention that.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked to Cedric to see if it's true.

Said wolf nodded with a smile.

Rachel didn't say anything, but walked towards Cedric.

Everyone was wondering what she'll do once she was in front of him.

That's when Rachel surprised everyone by wrapping her arms around Cedric's neck and brought his lips towards hers for a passionate kiss.

Said wolf was surprised by this till he kissed her back.

Azure just grins before she looked to the group.

"So… anyone have any issues." Azure asked while most of the group seemed happy.

Cream was smiling before she congratulates the three.

Strike to some people had a stoic look on her face, but she did give a thumbs up.

Lavender was silent… oddly so but most would pass it off as her normal self… but her eyes spoke volumes which went unnoticed by most… cold…

Daniel was happy for his friends and gave them a thumbs up as well.

Sonic showed no objections since he wants his daughter to be happy and also he still remembered the deal between Lillum and Amy.

Rachel's sisters were happy that she got a boyfriend. Even though she has to share but were still happy.

Emerald, though happy, noticed the feeling Lavender gave off but kept quiet for now.

The same could be said for AC Knuckles, AC Shadow, and Demonga.

Amy however noticed the look since she was practically opposite of her and… was shocked at how cold it was while she saw where Lavender's gaze went… right at Cedric for some reason which gave her a bad feeling that she would ask Emerald about later.

Both Rachel and Cedric stopped kissing to get air but Rachel gave the young wolf a hug.

"Alright you two, save the love for the bedroom...since we got so many people, we should split you guys into teams for some training exercises later." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face when he thought he saw a heart like icons pouring from Rachel.

Both hedgehog and wolf separated a bit while blushing in embarrassment.

Cream however starts to count the number of students with her hands.

"Let's see… there's myself, Daniel, Strike, Azure, Rachel, Cedric, Lavender, and now Stick's apparently…So two teams of four?" Cream asked while Emerald nods.

"Yeah, the teams are as followed, the lovebird trio and Strike, while the other team will consist of Daniel, Cream, Lavender, and Sticks." Emerald said with crossed arms while Azure blushed at the nickname he made.

Cedric and Rachel also blushed at the nickname.

While the groups was talking… the scene shifts to an odd place outside of Rachel's Dimension...the best that could describe it was a mobile Dimension or sorts which housed the base of a certain person who lead a certain group.

This group was led by the man who wore mainly red…and is a master of magic.

The scene then shifts into the base where said man was talking with two others.

The scene then shifts into a dimly lit room inside the base which shows the man in red who was talking…to a man named Ivo Robotnik, this version of Robotnik was from the same Dimension of Angel City and after few incidents, he joined the man in red as the head scientist.

"So good doctor… have you and your men managed to get in touch with the eggman of this world?" The man in red asked while Robotnik gave a grin.

"But of course, I'm about to head out with Steel and Metal to… persuade him if he's not willing to help us." Robotnik said which caused the man in red to grin.

"Very good, I'll leave you to deal with this situation as you see fit." The man in red said while he looked to a floating mirror which showed the group appearing in Rachel's dimension for the first time.

"Though I recommend you hurry, and do me a favor… mind having one of them test out a certain student there?" The Man in red said which caused Robotnik to grin… this time the grin seemed a little… twisted.

"Of course… mind telling me the student in question?" Robotnik said before The man in red grins when Robotnik starts to walk out.

"The one named Azure if you would be so kind… I have a theory I want to test." The man in red said while the scene shifts back to the SB Dimension where we see the SB eggman's base.

The scene then shifts into the main lab where we see the SB eggman who seemed to be busy working on something while Orbot and Qubot watched.

"Hey Orbot, what do you think the Doc's been working on?, I mean he rushed out of his lab so fast that I got spun around like a top." Qubot said to Orbot.

"Hmmm...I don't know Qubot. Why don't you ask him?" Orbot said to Qubot.

"Good idea, HEY BOSS, WHATCHA WORKING ON!" Qubot said before he he shouts at SB Eggman.

"I'm fixing my dinner you dunderbolts!" SB Eggman shouted when he tossed something at Qubot which knocked him back somewhat.

However before anything else could be said… a portal opened in the middle of the room to the trios shock.

"WHAT THE WHAT!?, Orbot, Boss, are you seeing this or are my optics on the fritz again?" Qubot said when he twist his eye cameras a bit.

"No. I'm seeing it too." Orbot said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" SB Eggman questioned.

"The meaning is very simple my dear double…" A familiar voice said before AC Robotnik appeared from the portal… with two very surprising allies.

One looked a lot like a shorter Sonic with a grey tanktop, grey cargo pants, and grey shoes with a black X on the top of each shoe, he may have had the blue quill color, but for some reason there was green glowing tattoos over his body.

The other looked a lot like Emerald surprisingly, instead of being organic through, this one looked fully mechanical… though the look in it's eyes, and the grin on it's face spoke different for some reason.

And the feeling from all three… felt… horrible while the worst was felt from the Human robot looking one.

"B-Boss!?, why is there two of you?" Qubot said when he looked to the two eggmans.

"Did you clone yourself and made some alterations?" Orbot asked.

"Let me check." Eggman said while checking his schedules.

"I'm not a clone you pieces of junk, I'm Eggman from another Dimension or are two you so low grade that this Eggman couldn't upgrade your intelligence even if he wanted to?" Robotnik said while sending the two bots a dangerous glare.

"J-Junk!?, are we junk Orbot or are we the Boss's main bots here?" Qubot said with an offended tone.

"Definitely Boss's main bots Qubot." Orbot said while also feeling offended.

"Who are you imposter?!" SB Eggman said.

Robotnik just grins before he walked towards Eggman.

"Simple, I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik from a Different Dimension, we make look different but we share the same DNA, if you doubt me then ask any question about us." Robotnik said with a grin on his face.

"Very well then...What's our favorite drink?" SB Eggman said.

"Apple juice with the egg inside." Robotnik said with a grin on his face while he rubbed his mustache.

SB Eggman's eyes widen after hearing that.

"Th-Then you are me!"

"Of course, but I am one who was able to travel the multiverse which allowed me to acquire some certain knowledge on how to destroy a certain hedgehog… if we are both the same then you should know who I'm talking about right?" Robotnik said with a frown this time.

SB Eggman frown too as he knows who the AC Eggman was talking about.

"Indeed I do."

Robotnik grinned for a second before he sighs.

"Unfortunately for the both of us, unlike here… the Dimension I came from has… acquired some new heros and that damned rodent has gotten stronger, and one of those new heros is here with some… students while they hang out at your Sonic's home with his family." Robotnik said with a serious expression a moment later.

"Is that so? Then what do we do about it?" SB Eggman asked.

Robotnik grinned before he spoke up, but not without one thought first.

 _"To easy."_ Robotnik thought while he spoke up.

"Simple, I have some certain plans that could let us handle the students first, after all, if you want to weaken an army… you go for the weakest when their guard is down… right?" Robotnik said with a grin that emitted a bit of bloodlust.

"Right." SB Eggman said while feeling a little creeped out by that grin.

"Good, but first, a little recon, can you send some bots to attack the group, it will allow you to see what they can do before they can get their strength back." Robotnik said before he took a minute to explain the AC Dimension side effect of going to new Dimensions.

"Why of course. In fact... we can use this bird bot that looks like a bird but has a camera in its eyes so they'll be none the wiser.." SB Eggman said.

Robotnik grins before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers before 5 portals opened which revealed around a few dozen X variant Eggbots which lined up behind Robotnik like a squad.

"Mind fitting these robot with your worlds tech to keep my involvement unnoticed for now… after all, there are three of those heroes here and they would recognize them instantly…and the one named Emerald would like nothing more then my head on a pike." Robotnik shockingly said to Eggman.

SB Eggman shivered a bit after hearing that.

"Don't worry though my dimensional double… these two are strong enough to protect us from them right now, I would send them to finish them in an instant but I need them alive for a more… interesting plan in mind." Robotnik cryptically said when he gestured to the Sonic look alike and the Human like robot with the wide grin.

SB Eggman grinned as well.

"Then let's get to work then."

"One thing…. Mind telling me if this Sonic has a family…it doesn't matter which version there is… after all, they seem to value family above all else." Robotnik said with a wider grin on his face.

"Actually, he's married to that pesky pink hedgehog. I'm still shocked that they ended up together."

Robotnik sweatdropped before he responds with a half lidded look.

"Actually… the Sonic I know married two women, one of them the Amy of that world and another was a cat mobian and their daughters who looks a lot like this worlds version of their daughter and the other who is a cat mobian, but we don't know if that this cat mobian is the same person… I did some digging before coming here but I wasn't able to get much, hence my question since I only knew that he had a daughter that went to train in my old dimension." Robotnik explained while he held back some info on purpose.

SB Eggman was surprised to hear that.

"While you update my bots here, mind telling me who the children of this world's Sonic and Amy are if there are more than here, if you would be so kind my intelligent counterpart." Robotnik said while he tried to flatter the SB Eggman.

"Yes of course. He has two older daughters, named Amanda and Maite. Another daughter at 19 named Rachel. He also has a 8 year old son name Charles." SB Eggman replied feeling some confidence.

Robotnik in the meantime was already of thinking of a few ideas when one made him gave a chilling grin before he calmed down so he wouldn't spook the SB Eggman.

"Well then, while you're busy, could we take a tour of this facility?, I would like to know what the brilliant defences you have built here look like and how they operate, and these two would be able to react swiftly in case of an emergency." Robotnik asked with a small smile while he gestured to the Sonic and human looking bots behind him.

"Certainly. But I will be busy." SB Eggman said before looking at his main bots.

"Qubot, Orbot. Give my brilliant doppelganger here a tour."

"Sir yes sir boss, by the time we're done they won't forget even if they wanted to." Qubot said with a salute.

"You can count on us boss." Orbot said with a salute as well.

"Good. Now get to it." SB Eggman said as he started working on the droids when they approached one by one.

Qubot turned to lead the trio away… but got tangled with Orbot when he bumped into him which caused Robotnik, the Sonic look alike, and the Human looking robot to sweatdrop at the sight.

"G-Gah, Orbot watch where you're going!" Qubot said when he tried to get untangled from Orbot.

"Me? It was you who bump into me." Orbot countered.

"GET MOVING!" SB Eggman yelled.

The result of that shout caused the two bots to shriek before their tangled bodies somehow shifted a bit which allowed them to roll out of the room like a comical wheel which caused Robotnik to sigh.

"Hard to find good help here?" Robotnik said while his two main bots followed Orbot and Qubot out of the room.

"Like you wouldn't believe it." SB Eggman replied.

Robotnik shrugged before he walked out of the room with one last line.

"If this plan works…Then we should have two new allies soon." Robotnik cryptically said with a grin on his face while time shifts to hours later where the student group walked out when Sticks shouts from the outside.

Robotnik walked back into the lab to see how Eggman was doing.

"So have my bots been updated for this world yet?" Robotnik asked with a grin on his face.

SB Eggman grins before speaking.

"See for yourself." He said as he removed the tarp.

What Robotnik saw was a bit surprising to say the least.

It looked like the eggbots noodle like arm joints were bulked up somewhat and given a hula theme of sorts which hid most of their regular leg parts without actually restricting movement while they wore some cloaks of sort which ended near their hands.

"Hmmm… that should do for now, I must say that you have an interesting mind." Robotnik said when he examined the bots now look.

SB Eggman chuckled before speaking.

"Thank you. You know what they say, great minds think alike."

"Now then my Intelligent ally, why don't we do this... " Robotnik said before the scene shifts back to the Student/ hedgehog group right after Emerald split the teams.

Right when Emerald said the two teams names… slight rumbling was heard… which seemed to be heading their way.

"Hey Sonic… got any company today?" Emerald asked when he turned to the noise which seemed to grow louder.

"Not that I'm aware of." Sonic said with a confused look.

A moment later…. 8 hulking hula eggbots appeared from the trees… when they hopped over them and land in front of the group with thuds.

"What are these things?" Daniel asked.

Sonic got upset before speaking.

"These are Robotnik's toys. I guess he came back early from his vacation."

Emerald however grins before looking to Sonic.

"Why don't we see if the students can handle them, there are 8 bots… and 8 students." Emerald said surprisingly.

Cream was a bit surprised when she heard that, granted she wanted to be able to prove herself, but she didn't expect it to be this soon.

Azure was in the same boat when she tests her flame, it was a bit stronger when she tried to practice every now and then after she heard Emerald telling her about her abilities being put back to level one and managed to get it to a decent fist sized flame.

Strike just narrowed her eyes at one of the bots while her armor helmet shifts onto her head for a fight.

Lavender smiled a bit when she could take out her frustration out on a bot.

Stick's pulled out a… foldable boomerang and had a wide grin on her face when she could have some fun right now.

Rachel got to a stance after pulling out her hammer.

Cedric, like Azure and Cream, also wanted to prove himself. He got into a stance after bringing out his blades. That's when he tried coping Daniel's way of channeling element energy to his swords.

Everyone was surprised that he did that.

Daniel was very impressed that the wolf did that. He'll have to congratulate him later.

The young panda got to stance, but forgot that he still had the wooden sword.

"Uh Emerald? How am I supposed to fight with a wooden sword?" Daniel asked.

Emerald took a moment to see if the bots were about to try anything… and oddly enough they weren't which did bring a question to his mind, but he would try and figure it out later before he looked to Daniel.

"Simple, channel your element through the wooden sword first and I'll explain a technique which can multiply your attack for a hit if done right." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he took a hand out of his pocket.

Daniel didn't know why but followed Emerald's instructions. It took about a few seconds before the blade was covered in wind energy.

"Now for a before moment, attack that rock next to you." Emerald instructs when he points to a rock nearby the group.

Daniel nodded and swung his blade as a way to send his wind attacks towards the rock which created a slight dust cloud as a result.

And when it fades…only a slight nick was seen.

"Try attacking up close." Emerald suggests to the panda.

Daniel nodded and ran towards the rock. Once he got a good distance, he tried attacking again for a better result.

Which results in a crack this time while Emerald sigh.

"I mean hit it with the sword… not send the energy flying." Emerald said with a half lidded look.

Everyone sweatdrop at that.

"Oh, sorry." Daniel said with a embarrassed tone before striking the rock with the sword this time.

Third time's a charm they say, especially with Daniel's third attack which went halfway through the rock to mosts surprise before getting stopped when the energy in the blade fades.

Most of the students couldn't believe that this wooden weapon did much damage though what Sticks said next would be both sweatdrop causing for most and blush inducing for Daniel.

"Ohh, very strong guy… me likey." Stick said with a grin on her face.

Daniel blushed from that comment.

Cedric, for some reason was getting jealous with what Sticks said.

However what Emerald said next would cause quite a surprise.

"Not bad Daniel, and don't worry, everyone can do this with their element which can cause their melee attacks to do some serious damage, some more so than others since some elements are more defencive than offencive… but there is a step above which can multiply that damage, but that part is easier said than done." Emerald said to everyone's shock while the bird bot flies above the group to send the images and sound to the two Eggmans who watched.

"Now we witness these so called students." SB Eggman said while chuckling.

"Indeed." Robotnik said when he watches what would happen next.

The students were still shocked after hearing that melee attacks can do more damage.

However, before Emerald could continue… the bots start to walk forward all of a sudden which made Emerald frown.

"Looks like it will have to be a lesson during the middle of a fight, remember to be careful and try to listen to my explanation if you can." Emerald said when he turned to the bots.

"One person to a bot if you can." Emerald said a moment later before the bots start to run to the group now.

The Students ran past him a moment later, some more worried than others when they split to take one bot each and ran a bit away from one another to keep from getting in the other students way.

Cedric and Rachel used their speeds with their weapons in hand to attack their respective eggbots.

Daniel started charging with his weapon in hand.

Azure tossed a few fireballs when she ran towards the bot which jumps to avoid them… which was strange, bot's would normally just take the hits.

Cream pulled out her bo staff before she pole vaults over a bot before she got ready to attack from behind.

Strike took a guarded stance in front of the bot before her.

Lavender just used her speed to bolt past each attack her bot used against her while she looked for a weak point in the hulking bot.

Sticks just jumped on her bot's approaching fist while she tossed her boomerang above the bot before she jumped on it's head before jumping off when the boomerang connects to it which caused it's head to ring like a gong which made it stumble.

But even though they were making hits for most of them… it looked like their armor was too tough compared to normal SB Eggbot's while Azure was getting irritated when the bot she was facing was just dodging her.

Sonic was getting worried.

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean?, isn't this world's eggman a threat or are his bots normally weaker?" AC Shadow said from nearby.

"Both actually. Usually after a few hits, those bots will go down." Sonic said

Emerald in the meantime just looked to him.

"Wouldn't that mean that he learned from his mistakes and went for more durable bots?" Emerald said before he looked back to the students.

"Pssst. Please, even if Egghead tried something, his bots will always go down. Heck, one of his robots left him for a better life. I think he might've got help from a different source." Sonic said while both Eggman's jolt.

"Unless that was some coincidence, it seems this Sonic is a bit more perceptive when he actually uses his brain for once." Robotnik said with a raised eyebrow.

SB Eggman chuckled nervously.

"Had no idea." He said trying to act like he didn't know.

Meanwhile with Emerald's group while they watched the students.

"Different source or not, how are they going to beat them?" Amy asked with worry when Rachel gave one a powerful hit which knocked it back… but it just looked to her with a glowing optic before it starts to head her way again while Emerald frowns before he walked forward.

"Seems it's lesson time then." Emerald cryptically said before he sped towards the bot which was attacking Rachel again when it managed to get her guard down, or blind her, when it blasts sand her way after it hit the ground in front of her.

Both Sonic and Cedric saw this.

"RACHEL!" They both yelled.

One of them was about to help her but stopped to see Emerald coming to her.

When the bot raised a fist to attack… it stops when Emerald appeared in front of it with a grin on his face.

"Hey Rachel, clean your eyes real quick since you'll want to see this." Emerald said when he got into an attacking stance.

Said hedgehog did and was able to catch Emerald about to do something.

To give Rachel time to clean her eyes… Emerald breathed in before shouting which got everyone's attention… Even the bots.

"HEY EVERYONE… LOOK THIS WAY!" Emerald shouts with a louder volume than Sonic did earlier.

Everyone looked to Emerald to see what he's doing.

When he saw what the everyone looked to him… he spoke up.

"Since these guy interrupted the lesson… I think it should be fair that this guy help." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Everyone was wondering what's gonna happen.

Emerald then focused some chaos energy into his hand which forms a low grade chaos fist before he spoke up.

"Now… you're probably wondering, why did I interfere?, why am I using a low grade attack against a robot with high defense?, well… here is the reason." Emerald said while he closed his eyes while the robot approached him with a fist raised to attack again.

When it got close, the energy on Emerald's hand seemed to… shrink and brighten before it covered each knuckle when the bot sent the attack before Emerald opened his eyes and dodged the attack while making sure that Rachel wasn't in the way of the robot's fist before he sends the lightly covered fist towards the gut of the bot before the attack connects which gave a shocking result.

The bot was blown in half while it flew away a bit while there was blood pouring from Emerald's arm when shrapnel was seen that was embedded in parts of his arm.

Everyone was shocked when they witnessed it.

Emerald took a moment to pull the shrapnel from his arm before he looked to each student before he noticed that the bot he blew in half was approaching when it used its arms to pull itself up like a gorilla of sorts… it was now walking on it's knuckles.

"So… anyone know what I just did?" Emerald asked if anyone had an idea while he backs away from the gorilla walking bot.

Everyone was too speechless to give an answer.

Emerald noticed before he sighs.

"It's simple, I had a low amount of energy in the attack, but I concentrated it all on a single part of my body and at a single point, my knuckles only to multiply the power, it can also work with weapons if you know what to do." Emerald said with a grin when he looked to the weapon wielding students to see if they got where he was going with this.

Cream blinked once before she grins when she looked to her bot before one end of her staff glows with energy before it was slowly focused onto the end that was aimed towards the bot before she launched at it when it sent a punch her way.

She then sent a stab towards its head before it stabs clean through the camera eye and computer brain it used to operate which slowly shut it down before it stood still.

Everyone's eyes widen from that.

That's when Daniel shout out...

"Way to go Cream!"

Which caused Cream to blush and rub the back of her head before she heard a ripping sound before another bot fell which showed five claw marks that went clean through it's torso and that it was Lavender who gave the attack before she dismissed her weapon and placed her hands behind her back.

"I see… so it's the way energy is used huh?" Lavender said when she starts to walk back before a loud bang was heard which showed that Strike mimicked Emerald, but instead of just punching it, she charged before jumping over the bot when it sent a hit to the ground… and a moment later Strike punched the top of it's head which crumpled the bot like a soda can before she lands on her feet and examined her arm which was fine since she wore protection.

Azure however sweatdropped when she realized that she had no weapon or chaos energy, she tried to fling more fireballs which caused it to dodge her attacks, and if she tried to get close, it jumped away from her which was really irritating her… it wouldn't attack her for some reason.

Cedric followed Creams example and charge his energy to his blades. Then use his speed to charge towards the bot and an X strike against said bot.

However he bounced off for some reason which caused him to jump back to only see sparks on the bot before they fade which showed a slight X shaped dent on the chest.

"Remember to focus the energy or you'll only just give an all around charge!" Emerald called out when he jumped back again from the gorilla bot.

Cedric nodded while feeling a little embarrassed.

He tried focusing his energy again but to the edge of his swords this time.

He then charged at the bot again and swung both his blades as hard as he can.

This time the eggbot received serious damage after Cedric did another X attack.

This time it collapsed in four pieces.

Emerald grins at the result before he look over to see how Daniel was doing.

Said panda focused his energy to the edge of the wooden sword and started charging towards the bot in front of him. The bot saw him and used its fist to attack him.

Daniel used his samurai skills to dodge each strike.

He was able to jump on the bot's hand after it punched through the ground.

Daniel then started running till he was on the shoulder.

He swung his blade as hard as he did and was able to cut the head clean off.

Emerald's grin widens at Daniel's attack before his bot fell to the ground before he took a moment to glance to Rachel to see if she could see again.

Rachel did see and understood what she was suppose to do.

She started channeling her energy to her hammer.

Emerald grins before he vanished with a burst of speed when Rachel's energy went to one side of her hammer while the gorilla bot looked around before it noticed Rachel and starts to run to her on it's knuckles.

Rachel sees this and started running towards the bot with her hammer in hand.

The Gorilla bot then jumps with both arms before it raised them for a double slam attack.

Rachel also jumps in the air and pulled her hammer back for a powerful swing.

The bot then brought it's arms down to end things here… but because of the action, there was a slight gap between it's fists.

Rachel was able to go through the gap and swung her hammer hard to the bot's chest.

The resulting blow launched the bot away with a large smash like dent before it hits the beach with a bang.

It tried to get up while it's body sparks before it's eye camera's glow fades before it explodes while Rachel lands nearby.

Everyone's eyes widen after seeing what Rachel did.

Then Sonic and Cedric said something at the same time.

"That's my girlfriend/That's my daughter."

Rachel blushed big at the praises.

However Azure was busy when she tries to hit her bot again which just continues to dodge her attacks which start to irritate her greatly.

This results in a dark mist emitting from her body while the inhibitor ring glows… before it starts to act weird… like the glow was having trouble forming which results in it blinking erratically between a few moments of glowing.

"You Damn Piece of Junk… STAY STILL!" Azure said while her voice alternated between her normal voice and the slightly demonic one.

Everyone was getting worried for her. Especially Cedric.

To everyone's shock, AC Shadow vanish before he reappeared next to Azure and grips the arm with the inhibitor ring equipped before he spoke up.

"Calm down, let me look at your ring." Shadow said before he took a moment to examine her ring before he thought he saw something while Azure grit her teeth before she snatched her arm away which made him frown.

"Everyone else Took their bots out… And I know I can if this one stays still!" Azure growled out before she tossed another fireball at the bot who dodged again while AC Shadow sighs.

A moment later while Azure got ready to throw a fireball again… she felt a hit on the back of her neck before she passed out and hit the ground while the ring slowly returned to normal… which Shadow next to her with his right hand in a chopping like gesture which showed what he did.

Everyone was shocked that AC Shadow did that. Cedric ran to Azure's unconscious body and check to see if she's okay.

Shadow in the meantime looks to the bot who kept dodging before he vanished and reappeared behind the bot in question… before it was cut in half from head to toe before it could react while the side of his hand glows with a yellow light like the classic chaos spear glow.

Everyone stared at AWE after witnessing AC Shadow's attack. Cedric didn't paid attention as he was more focused on Azure.

"Now then… before her arm was snatched away." Shadow said when he approached Azure and reached for her arm to examine her ring.

Cedric was feeling a bit nervous for what the cloaked hedgehog will find.

After he raised her arm, he saw the crack in the ring after he turned it a bit which made him raise an eyebrow before he gently set her arm down while he looks to Cedric with a calculating glance.

"..." Shadow was silent before he spoke up after a few seconds.

"Take her to the house to rest… and I'll be speaking with you after." Shadow said with a tone that dared Cedric to disobey.

Cedric gulped but nodded and picked up the unconscious feline and brought her inside Rachel's home. Once inside, he lay her down on the sofa, but didn't want to leave her side.

Meanwhile, Amy looks to AC Shadow when he starts to walk to the house.

"Is something wrong?, you look angry." Amy asked which made Shadow raise an eyebrow before he looks to the house.

"And why not?, if what I think is true then I have a wolf to chew into." Shadow said with a blank tone, with a barely noticeable angered tone.

Rachel didn't like what she heard.

"Oh no you don't. I don't know what you think Cedric did, but if you're gonna try to hurt him, then you're gonna have to go through me."

Everyone else gulped a bit.

Shadow however looks to her with a raised eyebrow before he showed his own ring.

"Then what would you do in this situation?... what would you do if you had an abnormal amount of dark energy and it had to be repressed?... and what would you do if you lost control and either something very bad happened to you or the people around you?, would you be able to forgive yourself?"

Rachel didn't think of that when she remembers Azure's story.

"You're right about that...but blaming Cedric won't solve anything." Rachel said.

"I kept an eye on Azure's ring to see if there was anything wrong earlier and it was in working order… it wasn't until that fight that I noticed that something was very wrong… tell me, what would you think if the only other person who might knows what happens, we were called out by this Sticks person and those two are the only ones who came out last… it's not like anyone else here knows right?... so I'm getting to the bottom of this before she explodes or something." Shadow said while he looked to Rachel.

That's when Sonic spoke.

"Actually, I was there."

Shadow then raised an eyebrow before he looks to SB Sonic.

"What do you mean you were there Faker?, did you spy on them or something or did you have something to do with this?" Shadow asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

SB Sonic gave him a half lidded look.

"Spy on them of course." He said.

Amy facepalmed when she heard that before looking to Sonic.

"Sonic… honey… since this is a situation where that was an unintentional good thing, I'll let it slide, but try to not make it a habit." Amy asked with a slight glare near the end.

Sonic shivered a bit from the glare.

"Yes dear." He said with a shiver while Shadow cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Anyway… what did you hear?" Shadow asked with a serious expression on his face.

Sonic sighed before speaking.

"Well I heard them confess their feelings and the feline willing to share him with my daughter and other women. That's when she got angry after finding out about Sticks kissing him way before. While discussing about the cracked ring, Cedric did suggest to go to you but Azure made him change his mind after what just happened." Sonic said leaving out the part about the mega junk grabbing.

Shadow just sighs when he realized that SB Sonic was hiding something, but got enough to work with.

"So like I thought, Cedric and this Sticks had something to do with it anyway, guess I can talk with him to get more info before I talk with Sticks here." Shadow said before he starts to walk towards the house while Sticks raised an eyebrow.

Rachel was now getting worried.

"I gotta warn him." Rachel said and was about to use her speed to get there...

But Amy gripped Rachel's shoulder to stop her before she could bolt towards the house.

"Rachel sweety, I don't think you have to worry much about Cedric, I mean this Shadow seems… calmer than our Shadow… besides, what can you do to warn him anyway?, Shadow would just chase him down and would get more irritated as a result." Amy said while she tried to reason with her daughter.

Rachel sighed with defeat and stayed put.

"If he hurts my Cedy...he's gonna feel my wrath big time." Rachel said with determination.

"That is if you can even touch him, at best, if Cedric deserves it, just let at least one punch or something slide." Emerald said with a sweatdrop when he realized that he could only reign in a few people.

Everyone else sweatdrop at that too.

Meanwhile… in the house.

Azure was still unconscious while Cedric sat at her side.

The young wolf felt someone was staring daggers at behind him which made him look back to see AC Shadow who entered the room a moment ago.

"I'm guessing you already know why I'm here." Shadow said with a controlled tone." Shadow said before he walked over to Azure and points to her ring.

"Indeed I do." Cedric said not showing any fear.

"And you realized that I might punch you through a wall if you don't have a good enough defense for yourself." Shadow said while giving Cedric a slight glare this time.

"It wouldn't matter anyway, I would still get punched either way." Cedric said while still not showing any fear.

"Maybe you're right, or maybe you're wrong… I could do worse than a simple punch…now… I'll tell you that the Sonic of this Dimension spied on you earlier and left some stuff out, but from what I could understand…. You and Sticks seem to be the issue which caused Azure's ring to crack, and trust me, I'll be speaking with Sticks later." Shadow said with a momentary red glow emits from his eyes before they return to normal.

Cedric was shocked that Sonic spied on him and Azure. But then he looked to AC Shadow.

"Look I don't know what you're planning to do to Sticks, but the situation was my fault completely. I'll take it all." Cedric said willing to take the punishment to save Sticks.

"Cute... but this situation is no laughing matter, tell me, what do you know of dark energy in general?" Shadow asked all of a sudden while he just stood in the room.

"I...don't know much about it." Cedric said.

"I'll simplify things then, most elements on Angel City normally require a certain level of control to acquire…but the dark element requires not only a certain level to acquire it, but also a certain level of control with your emotions, your mind, and your heart to prevent yourself from being corrupted… now tell me, what do you think would happen if a person had access to the dark element, but not enough control or a strong enough heart to withstand its negative effects?" Shadow asked with a serious expression.

Cedric didn't answer but did remember what Azure said.

"Now the kicker, Emerald told me what happened with Azure in her world… but what would happen if something worse happens?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cedric put his head in his hands since he didn't want to think about the answer.

Shadow noticed before he gripped Cedric's shirt and lifts him with one hand which forced him to look him in the eye.

"You think I'll go easy with this… no…you could say a lot in your defense, but who would really pay in the end?... you?... Sticks?... no… it would be Azure who does...Now I want you to make me a promise and I'll leave you to think about what to do from here on out." Shadow said with glowing red eyes.

"Okay." Cedric said as he looked at AC Shadow.

"Good… now I'll get a new inhibitor ring to replace the once that Azure nearly busts… but I want you to try and keep her calm in the meantime, now for the promise... I want you to really think about the consequences of what could have happened if Azure's ring did break… all of that dark energy would have built up and it would have went somewhere, either an explosion or a new dark form… now the question of this promise… what would you do in that situation?" Shadow said before he sets Cedric on his feet.

"If it's the explosion then consider it game over, but if it's a dark form…then what would you do if she can't control it?" Shadow said before he walks to the door.

"Think about it… cause that's a scary what-if to think about, and if you don't I'll do worse then punch you through a wall." Shadow said before he exits the room and closes the door.

Cedric looked at Azure with regret. He picked her hand up and hold it with both of his hands.

"Azure, I doubt you can hear me, but I'm sorry. If I hadn't allow what happened between me and Sticks, you would be okay. I know deep down it's not Sticks's fault. But I want you to know that I love you and I'll make sure to be there with you no matter what. And if the situation happens again, I'll still be by your side...even if my life is in danger, I'm willing risk it all to make sure you're safe." Cedric said as he still hold her hand.

Azure's hand squeezed for a moment before she starts to groan.

"O-Ohhh… ow… my head." Azure said when she starts to sit up while she held her head.

Cedric was happy that she's awake.

"How you feeling Azure?"

"Like I got hit by a truck… what happened?, last thing I remember was tossing fireballs at one of those bots and then nothing… though I think I heard something before I came to." Azure said when the pounding in her head lessens.

"Like what?" Cedric asked.

"Something about sticking by me or something… I was fading in and out so I could barely hear anything." Azure said with a slight blush on her face when she realized that Cedric was holding her hand.

"Yeah...I was telling you how sorry I am for the whole situation and I would be by your side no matter what." Cedric said as he looked at her in the eyes.

Azure blushed greatly before she calmed down when she realized something.

"Look… Cedric, I don't blame you alright, lately I was getting irritated at the smallest things and now I seem to be getting more and more angry lately… true I was pissed about what happened with Sticks, but it was more or less…the fact that you did something… that I should have done." Azure said with a bright blush at the end.

Cedric put his head down after hearing it.

However before he could say anything he heard Azure speaking up.

"So I might as well give Sticks some payback when Lillum get's back so I can ask something." Azure said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What are you gonna ask?" Cedric asked.

"Let's say that's a secret for now and that you should be ready as well… after all, you're gonna help me with some payback." Azure said with a grin on her face.

Cedric gulp but nodded.

Meanwhile…. Lillum actually appeared near the group on the beach from a portal which got their attention before she looks around and saw the destroyed bots.

"Whoa… I guess I missed something interesting huh?" Lillum said while she rubs the back of her head.

Emerald's eye twitched before he spoke up with a half lidded look on his face.

"You think?... what were you getting anyway?" Emerald asked while Lillum gave a imp like grin.

"Hehe… that's for certain people to find out later." Lillum said which confused most except for three.

Amy blushed lightly when she now remembered what she and Sonic agreed to.

Emerald facepalmed before he decides to speak with her later about this.

Sonic was on the same boat as Amy.

Rachel also blushed remembering what happened during the talk.

Everyone else that was outside, didn't know what were they talking about.

"Uh… what are you talking about?" Cream said which caused Lillum to grin.

"Oh just a private thing with Rachel's parents, so… what did I miss anyway?" Lillum asked before the scene went to a bit later where Lillum had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I see… so these strange bots attacked, you used them to help teach the students… and Azure is now with Cedric in a knocked out state… am I following so far?" Lillum asked with a serious expression.

Everyone nodded, letting her know that she got it.

A moment later, Azure walked out of a nearby room with Cedric in tow which got everyone's attention.

"Azure, you're awake!" Cream said before she rushed over and hugs Azure lightly while Azure chuckles nervously.

"S-Sorry for the worry everyone." Azure said when she pats Cream on the back.

Everyone else was glad that the young feline was okay.

Lillum however grins before she spoke up.

"So… Cedy… how was your trip to the bathroom earlier?" Lillum teased Cedric while Azure sweatdrops at Lillums question for Cedric.

Cedric groaned in annoyance from that.

"Seriously?" He questioned.

"Well when I sent you that picture, I didn't expect all of that to happen." Lillum said which made the others blink when they processed what they heard.

"Wait… it was YOU!" Azure said before she called out while pointing to Lillum who chuckles.

Rachel couldn't believe that Lillum sent Cedric the picture. She blushed in embarrassment, but was upset.

Emerald facepalmed before he spoke up.

"Considering who we're talking about… Is it really a shocker?" Emerald questioned when he saw the shocked looks on everyone.

It was a clear sign that no one knew that Lillum took the picture.

"Sorry… like I said… I didn't expect Sticks to make an… explosive situation out of this, I mean I only made one picture after all, she made who knows how many." Lillum said while chuckling at her wording.

"Hey don't blame the copier, blame the creator." Sticks said with crossed arms.

Everyone didn't know who to blame.

Azure sighs before she spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"Mind if I speak with Rachel and Cedric in private for a moment?" Azure asked which confused most of the group while Emerald shrugs.

"I don't mind, do you guys agree?" Emerald said when he looked to the others while most agree.

Everyone else nodded seeing that they have no problem with it.

"And Lillum, could I speak with you later after I talk with Rachel and Cedric?" Azure asked which made Lillum raise an eyebrow.

"Sure." Lillum said with a slightly confused tone before Azure nods when she looks to Rachel.

"Coming Rachel?" Azure asked with a small smile.

Said hedgehog was a little surprised but smiled back before speaking.

"Sure." Rachel said as she follows Azure and Cedric into another room while Lillum sent Sonic and Amy a grin which meant one thing... She got what she needed for later which caused Amy to blush for a second while she looked away to hide the blush from everyone else.

Sonic did the same as well while Emerald gave Lillum a half lidded look before he decides to speak with her when everyone else leaves.

Meanwhile with the lovebird trio…

Azure led Cedric and Rachel back into the room she was placed in before she closed the door and looked to the duo.

"Alright, before I get anywhere… do you two want to say anything first?" Azure asked the duo.

Both wolf and hedgehog shook their heads as they got nothing to asked.

"Alright…then how do you think we should deal with Sticks then?" Azure asked with crossed arms.

Cedric was kinda feeling sorry for what they're about to do to Sticks while trying to think of something.

Rachel was trying to think of something till she spoke.

"We can tie her up."

"Would work for a bit, but we can't do it for days on end." Azure said when she saw many holes in that idea.

However before anyone could say anything else… someone knocked on the door which got their attention.

"Hello?" Azure asked before they heard Lillum speaking up.

"Hey, everyone else decided to split up to explore the island for the most part, mind if I come in?" Lillum asked before Azure looked to the duo to see if they wanted to let Lillum in or not.

"So…?" Azure asked when she points a thumb at the door.

Cedric and Rachel shrug saying that they didn't mind.

"Come in." Azure called before Lillum opened the door and closed it.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for the pic, I maybe a succubus, but I still have some morals, though I don't regret getting an interesting shot like that, I should have planned that someone else would get it." Lillum said while rubbing the back of her head.

The lovebird trio sweatdrop a bit before they heard Lillum speaking up again.

"Tell you what, I'll do something to make it up to you three, just ask." Lillum asked when she placed her hands behind her back.

That's when Cedric noticed how big Lillum's breasts are. He only look at them for a few seconds before he averted his gaze.

However Azure noticed before getting a half lidded look on her face.

"You say your not a perv… but your actions just spoke for you." Azure said when she pinches the bridge of her nose.

Cedric couldn't think of anything to say, so he decided to stay quiet.

Lillum giggles a bit before Azure looked to her.

"We're trying to figure out a way to get back at Sticks… any ideas?" Azure asked which surprised Lillum for a moment before she grins.

"Alright…you did ask, but…it would have to wait for tomorrow." Lillum said cryptically which confused the trio since they didn't know what Lillum was talking about.

"Why tomorrow?" Rachel asked before Lillum grins a familiar grin… which further confused the trio again.

"Well… Emerald and I need to talk with your parents Rachel remember?, and it would be too late to help you three today." Lillum said with a imp like grin.

Rachel widen her eyes and blushed when she remembered that.

Azure and Cedric were confused however before Azure looks to Cedric.

"Know what they're talking about?" Azure asked which was heard by the other three in the room.

"No idea." Cedric replied.

Lillum however grins before she spoke up when she got a teasing moment to use with Rachel.

"Well… it's a private thing between the teachers and parents so you shouldn't worry.." Lillum said which would be a normal sentence to most.

Cedric and Azure didn't know why Lillum said it like that but nodded to her anyway.

Rachel however felt embarrassed from this while Lillum grins before she heads to the door.

"Well, we can continue this tomorrow...besides you guys should feel tired after fighting those bots and it would be pointless if you try a plan with exhaustion right?" Lillum asked when she opened the door before she looked to the trio.

Cedric looked at his girlfriends.

"Are any of you tired?" He asked.

Azure moved her body for a second before looking to Cedric.

"Somewhat, I got a nap earlier and I can move well." Azure said before she looks to Rachel.

"How about you Rachel?" Azure asked while Lillum's grin grew a bit wider.

"A little tired at first but I'm up for anything." Rachel said.

That's when Cedric blushed a bit before he spoke.

"I was wondering if you two want to go on date with me tonight."

Azure blushed greatly when she didn't see that coming while Lillum's grin widens more.

Rachel was on the same boat as the young feline while blushing.

"Ah that's cute… guess that'll mean that you three are heading to the town nearby right?, shouldn't Rachel be the one asking since she knows the place?" Lillum said with a teasing tone.

The lovebird trio nodded while blushing.

"So Rachel… any plans now that Cedy asked you and Azure out?" Lillum said with a teasing tone… apparently Cedy wouldn't be forgotten in a long time.

Cedric gave Lillum a half lidded look.

Rachel blushed again before answer.

"W-Well, we can head to the cafeteria and later see a special laser show that's happening tonight." She replied.

Lillum then grins before she spoke up.

"And maybe you three could have some fun after at the end of the date after dark huh?" Lillum said which caused Azure to immediately blush brightly when she put together what Lillum ment instantly since… it was Lillum of all people so she was predictable.

Cedric and Rachel came to the same conclusion as they both blushed at the same level as Azure.

"LILLUM!" Azure shouts while Lillum giggles after she exits the room and shut the door before she heads to Emerald to talk with him while the camera went back to the lovebird trio in the room.

Azure just had a bright blush on her face while she looks to Rachel and Cedric.

"W-Why don't we get cleaned and dressed and we just see what's happening in town… like Lillum suggests… Rachel should take the lead here." Azure suggests before she waits for the duo's response.

Cedric and Rachel both nodded in agreement before Azure looks to Rachel.

"So who gets the bathroom first?, Cedric or Rachel and I?" Azure asked with a slight blush on her face.

"I think Cedric could go first." Rachel suggested.

"You sure?, I mean another woman might jump Cedric in there and we could be here for awhile." Azure said with a slight grin on her face.

Cedric blushed in embarrassment from that.

Rachel giggled a bit from the teasing.

"How about this, Rachel and I share a shower or something to save time and we give Cedric 10 minutes to get ready in there, it would save time." Azure suggests with a slight blush forming on her face.

Both Cedric and Rachel, who was blushing as well, were surprised that she suggested it that but agree to that anyway.

"Well Rachel, we might as well start, and Cedric, try not to peak alright?" Azure said before looking to Cedric with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Come on Azure, I thought we were passed that. Besides if you forgot, it was an accident since the door wasn't closed all the way." Cedric said.

"I was… until I found out a certain thing about you in the hall earlier which really made me think otherwise." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked with confused yet curious look.

Azure gave Cedric a raised eyebrow before she spoke up.

"You want to tell her or should I since this seemed like something to tell later." Azure said when she gestures to Rachel and the curious look on her face.

"Okay well... back at the dojo, I went check on Azure to see if she was alright. That's when I noticed her door opened a bit. So instead of knocking, I went in only to see that she was undressing." Cedric answered.

Rachel was surprised to hear that.

"Turns out that a mobian penny blocked the door from closing which allowed the both of us to apologize, but it was what happened earlier today during our little one on one before Sticks arrived that I found out a surprising thing about Cedric." Azure said while glancing to Cedric.

Said wolf rubbed the back of his head.

Rachel was curious about that.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Apparently Cedric is a masochist." Azure said with a blush on her face.

Rachel was shocked after hearing that before looking to Cedric.

Said wolf blushed from that.

"Yeah it's true. The way Azure yelled and threateningly hold my...you know? Was very arousing. I did say I like strong woman." He said with a blush.

"He means his testicles, I got angry and I gripped them to keep his attention on me and well… I found out that it… apparently made him very… happy when my grip strengthened if you can imagine it." Azure said with a slight blush on her face.

Rachel blushed big after hearing that.

"Well aside from that… we can trust Cedric, right Azure?"

Azure glanced to Cedric before she looks to Rachel.

"For having manners?, somewhat… but against woman who could kick his ass… doubtful, so let's try to keep an eye on him if we can, agreed?" Azure asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded before the duo looked at said wolf.

Cedric sighed before speaking.

"Look Azure,I know you think of me as weak right now for what happened earlier and I'm sorry. But believe me, I'm a gentleman. I wouldn't peak on anyone. Not now or ever. But if you still doubt me, I'll find a way to prove you both that I'm not."

Azure however grins when he said that which was… off for her.

"Oh really?, you say you'll prove it?... fine I have an idea for that...but I would like to first point out that Kyra person that Emerald asked this Tails about, now I maybe wrong, but didn't you have a different reaction to that name then everyone else?, I mean he did say that she was a past crush right?, any incidents with her?" Azure said with a raised eyebrow again.

Cedric sighed before speaking.

"Yes Azure it's true that she was my past crush. But I don't know if I still feel any for her." Cedric said when he turned his head away a bit.

"Well Cedric, you know the deal, if you still have feelings for her, that's fine… but Rachel and I are the ones that she needs to go through if she wants to join if we find her." Azure said with crossed arms.

"That's if she wants to join. For all I know, she probably moved on and I'm not sure if she wants to see me.. But Emerald is so keen on finding her just to help me." Cedric said

"And if she feels like she wants to join, then we'll have a talk with her, if not then we can forget it...now about that favor… we'll need Daniel and Cream first." Azure said cryptically before she starts to walk to the door.

"Why them?" Cedric asked while feeling confused.

"You'll see... hey Rachel, do you have a bathroom for large groups here or is there a clean lake nearby?" Azure asked before she looks to Rachel.

"We do have a downstairs bathroom that's big enough for a few people." Rachel replied which made Azure grin.

"Great, then I can ask Cream if she can join us while Daniel sticks with Cedric." Azure said suddenly before she exits the room all of a sudden… did her ring nearly breaking cause a slight shift in her personality?

Cedric and Rachel were shocked about that.

Then Rachel looked at said wolf.

"Well despite that, I know you're not perv Cedric. And if anything...you peak on me whenever you want." Rachel said with a big blush.

Cedric blushed big after hearing that.

Meanwhile with Azure who took a moment to look around the house before she found Daniel and Cream talking to one another.

"Hey you two, what are you talking about?" Azure asked which caused Cream to smile a bit.

"Just talking about how Daniel was able to use that wooden sword like he did earlier, I mean it didn't break when it hit the bot right?, I'm just wondering what would happen if he used his actual weapon." Cream said with a slightly wider smile on her face.

Daniel was curious about the weapon too.

"Yeah, I amazed that it's still in one piece. Maybe it's made from a special tree or something. Wonder if Emerald trained with this." Daniel said as he inspect the weapon.

For the most part, it looked like a normal wooden sword, but near the handle was some odd crests and inscriptions, some somewhat familiar while some were completely strange, that seemed to shimmer with a glow like the black and green chaos energy… if no one looked close then they would miss them.

"What is that crest Cream?" Daniel asked.

Cream was a bit confused as well when she looks at it.

"It… looks like a durability crest of sorts… but it looks slightly altered, did you feel a drop in energy or something when you hit things with the sword without using your element?" Cream asked to be sure of something.

"Hmmm...Now that you mentioned it, I did felt something, but I didn't know what it was." Daniel replied.

"Then this wooden sword, if I'm right, should be the best weapon you could have for now until you get a guardian weapon… it seems that this durability crest creates a small barrier that drains you of a small amount of energy to create which negates damage to it, but since it drains you of energy, you should be careful of big prolonged attacks which could drain you dry if your not careful." Cream explained when she looked to the weapon again.

Daniel let the info sink and took the advice at heart.

 _'So smart and beautiful.'_ He thought.

"Well… we could ask Emerald later, but for now…" Azure said before she looks to Cream while Cedric and Rachel walked in when Azure spoke up.

"Cream, do you want to join Rachel and I for a bath?, Rachel said there's a large bath downstairs and just two people would seem to little for it." Azure asked which made Cream blink a few times.

"A bath?... do you mean a hotspring or something?, I heard that Emerald ran into those normally when he went to downstairs areas in the past." Cream said while she got a thoughtful look on her face.

Daniel however, was shocked that Azure asked Cream that.

"And Daniel… could you do me a favor?" Azure asked with a smile on her face.

"Uh, sure?" Said panda replied.

"Could you keep an eye on Cedric while you two keep watch?, mainly because of Sticks for one." Azure asked the muscled panda.

"Alright." He said.

"Thanks." Azure said before she turned to see Rachel and Cedric while Cream spoke up with a grin.

"Hey you two… And sure Azure, I'll join you two." Cream said with a smile on her face.

Rachel nodded at the bunny. Before joining the girls Rachel turned to Cedric and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"We'll be back." She said with a blush.

Cedric nodded with a blush.

Then suddenly, they hear Rachel's sisters calling out.

"Hold on you three, were joining as well." Amanda said.

"Great, the more the merrier." Azure said before they heard Lillum speaking up from near the group.

"Joining you for what?" Lillum asked when she floats over and lands near the group.

"We're joining them for a bath." Maite replied.

"Can I join?, I'm getting freshened up for later..." Lillum asked with a grin on her face.

Everyone was shocked after hearing that.

"..or am I not allowed to join?" Lillum said while she gave a slight pout.

The girls looked to one another before looking back at Lillum.

"You're more than welcome to join Lillum." Rachel said.

Lillum grins at that before she turned away.

"Great, I'll grab a towel and some cleaning products and meet you there." Lillum said before she flew out of the room.

"I guess we better get going." Rachel said.

"Yeah, let's meet up with Rachel in 5 minutes, Daniel, Cedric, could you meet up with us in 5 minutes?" Azure asked while Cream talks with Amanda and Maite nearby before they walk away.

Both male duo nodded at her.

"Great, and thanks again Daniel." Azure said before she walks away to grab a towel and cleaning products for herself.

Daniel looked to Cedric.

"Something you did man?"

"You don't wanna know." Cedric said as he really didn't want to say anything.

Daniel just shrugged and stayed put while time went to about 5 minutes later where everyone met up with Rachel at a stone looking stairway.

"Wanna lead the way Rachel?" Azure asked while she looked to Daniel and Cedric to see if they were here before she spoke up.

"Can you two follow us for a moment, I got the perfect spot for you two." Azure asked before she looked back to Rachel and winked with her right eye which was hidden from the male duo's view.

Cedric and Daniel nodded and followed the girls down.

They went down till they saw two doors, one that had the sign for male, and the sign for female on the other.

Azure then looks to Rachel.

"Just to check, are the bath separate or mixed?" Azure asked with a curious tone.

"Separate." Rachel replied.

Azure nods before she looks to the duo.

"Guess you guys are getting a bath as well, and Daniel, could you make sure that there is nothing wrong on your side?, I don't want any accidents to happen since they seem to happen a lot around me." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face before looking to Cedric.

"And you… please don't go near the wall, you might accidently knock it down." Azure said with a half lidded look still on her face.

Cedric chuckled from that.

"Just a quick question, how many more do I have to keep expecting that?"

Azure just raised an eyebrow before she turned to the bathroom.

"Well ladies, ready?" Azure said before she walked into the female's changing room which caused Cream to sweatdrop before she looks to Cedric.

"I guess whatever you did made an impression huh?" Cream said while she chuckles nervously.

Cedric gave her a half lidded look.

"By the time she told you, you would give me the same look." He said before enter the Men's changing room.

Cream just rubbed the back of her head while looking to the others with a confused look.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cream asked with a confused look.

That's when Daniel said something.

"No you didn't. It's just seems like Cedric is terrible with timing."

"I… see?" Cream said like it was more of a question before she enters the female's changing room while Lillum grins.

"Welp… Amanda, Maite, shall we enter?" Lillum said before she floats into the changing room.

The duo nodded before entering.

Rachel then looked at Daniel.

"I guess we'll see you guys later. Try to not ask Cedric what happen. I don't want him to get upset more."

Daniel nodded before they went to their separate changing rooms.

After a few minutes, everyone exits their respective changing rooms on their respective sides before Lillum, Azure, and Cream went to the shower area to clean their bodies before they would enter the bath.

Amanda, Maite and Rachel went to the showers as well.

However most noticed Lillums figure and gravity defying F to G cup breasts while she bathed since she was in human form.

Azure washed her body which showed her trained body and the scars as well.

Cream was also washing which showed her trained body and surprisingly large breasts… Around D to E cup.

Rachel was like Azure with a toned body. Her breasts size were about C size close to D size.

Amanda had inherited Amy's slender body and like Cream, her breasts are D to E size.

Maite however was a little self conscious about her appearance since she believes she might put on a little weight. However, her breasts were and absolute E size.

Lillum noticed before she looks to Maite.

"Something wrong Maite?" Lillum asked which got everyone's attention.

"N-No nothing." Maite said while trying to pretend nothing is wrong

However Lillum was able to read her body language before she smirked and vanished and reappeared in front of Maite with a grin on her face.

"Aww come on, no one judge if need to get something off your chest." Lillum said with a grin before she floats in front of Maite at Maites height.

Amanda sighed before speaking.

"She's a bit self conscious believing she has gained weight since she hasn't gotten any good dates."

"Gained weight?, Honey you seem fine to me… very fine." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she looked Maite up and down with a lecherous grin on her face.

Maite gulped before speaking.

"R-Really?" She asked while blushing.

Lillum grins before lightly cupping the underside of Maite's breasts.

"Large tasty breasts." Lillum said before she floats around and cups Maite's ass.

"Delicious looking hips and ass, trust me, man and woman from Angel city wouldn't keep their eyes off of you… I mean look at me, You got a figure that's similar to mine but do you see me acting like you?" Lillum asked when she tries to help Maite by flipping a bit to show her body.

"N-No" Maite said while blushing.

Lillum chuckles before she looks to Azure, Rachel, and Cream.

"Hey you three, Do you think Maite looks beautiful or overweight?" Lillum asked with a grin while Azure raised an eyebrow.

"You kidding, she looks beautiful… I mean look at me, I got all of these scars, even if I look good, most normally see these and wonder if I got tossed into a blender." Azure said while Cream nods.

"Yeah, I agree with Azure except for the scar part… I mean look at my cheek, now most might consider that a little but for alternate me's it might as well be a beacon or something… besides you got a nice figure like Lillum said… most man and woman back home would drool over you, the men here must be blind, right Rachel?" Cream said about her cheek scar before looking to Rachel.

"I agree. While growing up I always look up to both Amanda and Maite. And I always believe you both are beautiful. Especially you Maite. Any man or woman would definitely be lucky to be with you." Rachel said giving while giving her confidence.

Amanda nodded at her showing Maite her support.

Maite smiled a bit while blushing. A tear even left her eye.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me."

Lillum grins before she decides to have a bit of fun when she got a mischievous twinkle in her eye before she floats behind Maite while the scene went to the male side.

The male side looked the same as the female though reversed for a mirror look before Daniel and Cedric were seen in the bath while they relaxed.

"This feels great." Daniel commented.

"I agree." Cedric said.

A moment later… talking was heard on the other side about Maite's body and how males here didn't date her and the stuff the others said to cheer Maite up.

"Wow. I feel bad for Maite. If its any consolation, I date her." Daniel said.

Cedric was surprised at that.

However before Cedric could say anything… they heard a shriek of surprise followed by Azure shouting.

"DAMMIT LILLUM, WHY ARE YOU GROPING HER!?" Azure shouts before Lillum spoke up.

"Don't worry… I'm only sampling her goods… Besides she doesn't seem to mind." Lillum said before a moan was heard a second later.

Both Cedric and Daniel couldn't believe what's happening.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. But I don't to be near the wall right now." Cedric said making sure he wasn't anywhere by that wall.

Another moment went by before the same moan turned to a shriek before the person fell silent.

"Ah poor thing, her breasts were too sensitive from lack of use." Lillum said with a humored tone.

"Anything we can do to help?" Amanda and Rachel said in unison.

"Yeah… grab one of Azure's arms girls." Lillum ordered.

"What!?" Azure said.

"Okay." The two sisters said as they went to said feline.

"H-Hold on… when did it turn into this?" Azure said before Lillum was heard again.

"When you backed into Cream." Lillum cryptically said before more shouting was heard.

"H-Hey Cream l-let me go! Ack...Rachel, Amanda why!?" Azure asked the duo when they grabbed her arms while she was distracted.

"Sorry kiddo. Doing what you're teacher said." Amanda said, while both hedgehogs dragged the feline to Lillum.

"H-hold on… No… No…. NNOOOAAAAAHHH!" Azure tried to beg before a scream like moan heard by Daniel and Cedric.

Even if said duo was away from the wall, it didn't stop them from listening.

"Ah...wai...Ah….n-not there!" Azure tried to breath out before the guys heard her breathing hitch before a growl like roar was heard.

"NAAAAAAAAGH!" Azure roared out before things fell silent for a second while the heard Lillum chuckle.

"Hehe, guess that technique was too much for her." Lillum said with a tone that gave the duo the picture of Lillum using a lecherous smirk.

Amanda and Rachel both nodded with the same smirk.

Meanwhile with Daniel and Cedric...

It looked like they both sank down into the water till only their heads float above the water while they had blushed on their faces.

 _'Oh man.'_ Daniel thought.

 _'Hearing Azure screamed is hot right now.'_ Cedric thought after hearing his feline girlfriend.

They then heard Lillum speaking up again.

"So… anyone else want a little fun?" Lillum said to their shock.

That's when Amanda said something that shocked everyone else.

"I'm game."

Cream blinked in surprised when she heard that while Lillum grins before she walked forward and whispered into her ear for a few moment before pulling away.

"So… does that seem interesting?" Lillum asked with a lecherous grin on her face.

Amanda was surprised but nodded while blushing.

"In the meantime, how about a little taste like preview..." Lillum said while the sound of Amanda moaning was heard a moment later.

The girls in the room were surprised at what they're witnessing.

The moaning grew louder which was heard on the other side of the wall.

Daniel and Cedric blushed big when they heard this.

 _'What's going on in there?'_ They both thought before things fell silent after another scream was heard before Lillum spoke up again.

"As fun as that was… Cream, Rachel, mind helping me dress them and take them to their rooms, Amanda and Azure should come too soon but Maite might take awhile, and Rachel… I would have asked you to join just now, but you got a date with Cedy later right?, can't have you unconscious right?" Lillum asked with a teasing tone.

"S-Sure, just let me get dressed first." Cream said before she dried her body off before she went to the changing room.

Rachel blushed while nodding as she went after Cream to dry off and get dressed.

Lillum in the meantime grins at her handywork while she felt somewhat calmed down before she called out to the male's side.

"Daniel, Cedy, you two should go for now, and Cedy, show Azure and Rach a good time alright?" Lillum said while she teased Cedric before she used some magic to dry and style her hair before she made some clothing appear on her body with magic.

Both boys were shocked that Lillum said that but agreed anyway. They had their towels wrapped tightly around their waist before they went to the changing rooms to dry off and get dressed while the scene went to earlier in the day… in Eggman's mountain base with the two eggman's going over the bird bots camera recording to look at each student's fight.

The two eggmans were sitting in two matching chairs while Orbot and Qubot gave them snacks and drinks.

"So… you see why I recommended some recon on them?, those Students, even the feline that missed could have easily took down a normal bot, and let's not forget that man named Emerald, you saw what happened when he pulled the shrapnel from his body right?" Robotnik said when he showed the parts where the students attacks hit while the camera showed that even though Azure's hits missed… it turned rocks and trees behind the bot to ash.

SB Eggman tried to let the info sink in before speaking.

"I see what you mean."

"And let's not forget that the one's named Demonga and Lillum didn't intervene, granted the woman named Lillum wasn't there but I know Demonga… and those bots would be childsplay for him since he has a much higher lightening level then the one named Cedric, so he could have easily EMP'd them all instead of destroyed them." Robotnik said while he watched the fights play out.

SB Eggman paled a bit after hearing. Even Orbot and Qubot were shivering.

"Now then, I'm guessing you're lacking with electric proof material right?, then why don't you help me with… a certain plan which could render them incapable of attacking." Robotnik said with a grin on his face.

"I'm all ears." SB Eggman said while chuckling evilly.

"Simple, we give them a few days to get use to things here which would let their guard down before we attack for real… and our targets…. Are these two who Metel will personally acquire for the next step while Steel distracts the three teachers and the students." Robotnik said while two images appeared… which showed Amanda and Maite.

"They will prove quite useful." SB Eggman said while grinning while both Eggman's chuckle while the scene shifts to black.

* * *

 **The Camera then shows DME and Atomsk while DME stood up after he starts to chuckle.**

 **"I see…" DME said all of a sudden while cracking his neck.**

 **"What is it?" Atomsk asked**

 **"Simple, It seems that this doorway was temporarily turned into a portal somehow, for example, if you use a certain ability and another uses a certain ability, then you would get a surprising result, another example, TME's bomb plus whatever the green man did caused an error of sorts which created the temp portal I just described." DME said with hands in his pockets.**

 **Atomsk let that info sink in before speaking.**

 **"Is there a way to fix it?"**

 **"I did say it was temporary right?, all we need to do is wait and it'll repair itself, though the green faced man on the other hand…" DME said before getting a serious look on his face while looking to Atomsk.**

 **"He would be stranded here if he doesn't enter this portal before it closes fully, stranded here…. with us…" DME said while he let's the info sink in with Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk shudders at the thought.**

 **"What's plan boss?"**

 **"Well then… I'll say what my plan is when…" DME said with a grin on his face before he fell silent.**

 **"Yeah?" Atomsk asked hoping for the rest.**

 **"When… we get to the next chapter since the readers are here." DME said before he points to the readers with a jackass like grin.**

 **"Oh, hey everyone. Welcome back. Boy a lot has happen for this chapter. Cedric was able to get two girlfriends but man is Azure going cold on him. Really needs to chill. I mean what's your opinion on this and the bath scene DME?" Atomsk said while passing the spot to DME.**

 **"Well after what Lillum did, I don't think she would have much issues with Cedric later, and as for the bath scene… it's not a lemon scene so it's OK to show right?, besides…. Like Both Eggman's are planning, in a few chapters there will be some blood showing." DME said before he passed the spot light to Atomsk.**

 **"Indeed there will be." Atomsk said in a creepy voice as he chuckled behind his hood.**

 **"Now then, have a good time reading this since the other chapter should be shorter, then again I'm DME or Dark Master Emerald which means that I'm a mean jackass so who really knows." DME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"Until next time my fellow readers. Deuces." Atomsk before the scene fades to black.**


	8. The attack and the deal

**The scene fades in to show DME and Atomsk near the doorway while DME got ready to explain his plan.**

 **"So, any ideas before I tell you my plan?" DME asked Atomsk while he leaned against a mostly intact wall.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think before answering.**

 **"I got nothing...unless I create a diversion." Atomsk said.**

 **DME gave Atomsk a grin of sorts before he spoke up.**

 **"Actually, I was going to suggest that if we want to catch a comedian… we think like a comedian and since you volunteered as bait this time, you shouldn't have any complaints right?" DME said with a wide grin**

 **Atomsk sighed from that.**

 **"Yeah okay...can I at least say my plan before you toss me out?" Atomsk asked.**

 **"Sure, want to montage it by explaining it to me while the readers read the story?, and for the readers the real lemon is in this chapter… maybe two." DME said while pointing a thumb at the readers.**

 **"Oh right. Hey welcome back folks. Sorry we can't talk right now since we're coming up with a plan to finally get rid of the Masked man. But we hope you enjoy chapter 8 along with the lemons that DME mentioned." Atomsk said before looking back at DME.**

 **That's when you hear the Mission Impossible soundtrack.**

 **"Now here's the plan…"Atomsk began before the scene changed to the Sonic Boom Dimension.**

* * *

 **Sonic Boom Dimension/ Hedgehog Residence/ Emerald, Demonga, Lillum , AC Shadow, AC Knuckles, SB Sonic, SB Amy, SB Tails, Rachel, Amanda, Maite, Charles, Azure, Lavender, Cream, Strike, Cedric, Daniel, Sticks**

The Camera went to an hour after the hotspring incident where we see that Rachel had Cedric place Azure on her bed shortly after she got Azure dressed.

Cream had Amanda and Maite placed on their beds with Daniel's help.

 **With the lovebird trio…**

Cedric and Rachel sees that Azure was starting to wake up after her… ordeal in the spring.

"U-Uhhh…oh wow… I… didn't see that coming." Azure said when she sat up when she remembered what Lillum did to her.

"Hey Azure. How you feeling?" Cedric asked.

Azure blushed brightly before she spoke up.

"I'm sure you and Daniel heard… I… was pretty vocal after all and Rachel could probably explain more since she was the one who held my arm while her sister joined her." Azure said with a bright blush on her face.

Both Cedric and Rachel blush from that.

"If it helps, we did try to ignore it." Cedric said hope it assure her.

"Thanks… though I'll get you back for that Rachel." Azure said while she gave said hedgehog slightly narrowed eyes.

Rachel giggled from that.

"Sorry Azure. But you needed to cool off after that."

"And having to experience that was cooling off?, how would you feel if Lillum did that to you." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face while she blushed brightly from the memory.

That's when Rachel gave the feline a smirk.

"You're forgetting that I kissed you, so you should know the answer for that. Besides, I wouldn't mind at all."

Cedric was surprised by that response.

"Try saying that if you get forced into it then like I did." Azure said with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel gave her a smirk again.

Cedric looked at his girlfriends before speaking.

"Hey I don't want to interrupt this but shouldn't we get going for our date?" He asked.

Azure blushed brightly before she got up from the bed.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be back after changing." Azure said before she walked to the door quickly and exits the room.

Cedric then turned to Rachel only to see her giving him a smirk.

"And now it's the two of us." Rachel said before she got closer to him.

"Y-Yeah." Cedric said as he blushed.

"I know what we can do while we wait." Rachel said with a smirk before she starts leaning in.

Cedric blush from this.

"W-What do you…"

The young wolf couldn't finish as he felt Rachel's lips on his. She even slip in her tongue in his mouth.

Cedric was surprised by that. But it washed away as he kissed back follow by some tongue.

He even wrapped his arms around Rachel before he lays on his back on Rachel's bed with his head on the pillows while having Rachel on top.

The two moan from this sensation.

A moment later, Azure walked back in to ask Rachel for advice with going on a date, but fell silent when she saw the duo making out on Rachel's bed.

She would have gotten a little irritated but grins when she got an idea for a little revenge before she waits for a moment for them to get a bit more into it to allow Azure to approach without being noticed.

It only took a few moments till the kissing duo stop so they can breathe.

"W-Wow…" Cedric said between pant.

"I...know. Makes me...wish Azure was...here." Rachel said between pants as well.

 **Lime alert/ see on A03 for now.**

* * *

"Ask…" Azure said from behind Rachel which made the duo jolt before Azure gripped Rachel's breasts after she reached under her shirt and bra.

"...And you shall receive." Azure said before she pinched Rachel's nipples lightly while her claws gently brushed against them.

"Gah!" Rachel yelped from this.

Cedric was surprised by this before he looked at Azure.

"How long were you watching us, Azure?" He asked.

"After you fell on the bed, I waited for a minute to let you two get into it so I can give Rachel some payback, she may talk a good game, but does she have experience with this?" Azure said before she starts to massage Rachel's breasts while her index finger and thumb pinched Rachel's nipples while her claws lightly went over Rachel's mounds.

It made said hedgehog moan from this.

"Mind holding her arms Cedric?, I'll do something for you later after the date if you do." Azure said with a teasing grin when she strengthens her grip a bit and lightly nipped Rachel on the neck.

Cedric blushed after hearing it.

"O-Okay." He said before he gripped both of Rachel's arms.

Rachel was getting a little worried.

"W-What are y-you planning Azure?" Rachel asked while moaning.

"A little payback, like I said, don't worry, after this, we can head out." Azure said before she slipped her left hand away from Rachel's breast and slid it into her pants and gently massaged Rachel through her panties.

It made said hedgehog moan a little more before Azure rubs a little harder while her right hand kneads Rachel's breast more.

"Mind helping a little Cedric?, she's got a free breast right in front of you." Azure said before she licks Rachel's neck a little.

Said wolf gulped while blushing before he moved his left hand away from her right arm to grab said free boob.

He gave it a few squeezes making Rachel moan a little loud.

"Oh Cedric." She said while enjoying it.

Azure grins a bit before she moved Rachel's panties aside for a moment before directly rubbing her folds.

"N-No fair A-Azure." Rachel said between moans.

Azure grins a bit before she spoke up.

"Says the person who had her sister help out while Lillum had her way with me." Azure said before she slid two fingers into Rachel's tunnel gently.

"Gah!" Rachel gasped again from this.

Cedric blushed big after seeing this and hearing what Azure said as he remembered the screaming.

Azure then starts to slide her fingers in and out of Rachel's vagina for a bit while she slowly increased her fingers speed.

Rachel kept moaning from the sensation while Cedric continues to rub said hedgehog's breast.

Azure then looked to Cedric to see how he was doing so far.

Said wolf still rubs Rachel's breast while still blushing.

"Hey Cedric, mind stopping for a second?" Azure asked cryptically when she stops her own actions and pulled her hands away.

Cedric nodded and pulled his hand away.

Rachel however was disappointed about that.

"Why'd you stop?" Rachel asked.

Rachel's question was answered when Azure grips the lower part of her shirt and pulled it up while catching her bra on the way which showed Rachel's large breasts to Cedric.

"Simple, Cedric seems a bit pent up, mind using these to help him while I take care of another area." Azure whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel blushed big when she suggested that. But she did wanted to see it.

"Okay, but make sure to close the door and lock it." Rachel whispered.

Azure nods for a second before she went to the door to see if it was open or not, thankfully it was closed before she locked the door.

"There, now we can have a moment alone." Azure said when she walked over and sat on the bed to watch for now.

Cedric was blushing after hearing that.

Azure took a moment to look to Cedric's pants and then to Rachel.

"Seems he's a bit stunned, mind lending a hand Rachel?" Azure asked with a slight smile.

"Okay." Rachel said as she brought her hands to the wolf's pants.

Cedric blushed big from this.

"Uhhhh…"Cedric tried to say something but couldn't.

Azure stood up from the bed and walked behind Rachel while she waits for her to get Cedric's pants down.

Once Rachel got said wolf's pants down, both girls saw the big tent in his boxers.

Azure blushed a bit when she saw the size that was hidden before looking to Rachel.

"Seems you and Cedric make quite the pair huh?" Azure said while she continues to wait.

Rachel turns to Azure with a smirk.

"So are you, remember?" She asked.

"I mean with you two and your large items on display." Azure said when she teased the duo.

Both said duo blush from that.

"Now then, Cedric, your turn to show what you got." Azure said with a grin.

Cedric gulp before bringing his hands to the hem of his boxers. As he slides it down, his dick popped for both girls to see.

Azure gulped a bit to see it at it's full glory before she wondered how Sticks took it.

Rachel gasped at how big it was while blushing.

Azure broke out of her shock by looking to Rachel.

"Well Rachel… want to see if you can match him?" Azure said while she felt a bit inadequate compared to the duo.

Rachel blushed big but nods before she shifts her body a bit before she carefully placed Cedric's dick between her breasts and pressed them together.

Cedric couldn't believe that she did. But that washed away after feeling his dick in her breasts.

Azure in the meantime decides to join in by kneeling behind Rachel and sliding her pants and panties down before she could react.

Rachel then starts moving her breasts up and down.

Cedric shivered a bit from this.

"Are you okay Cedric?" Rachel asked.

"Y-Yeah. It just feels good." Cedric replied.

Rachel smiled at his response and resumed moving her breasts.

Azure then knelt down further before she angled her head to carefully lick Rachel's folds with her cat like tongue.

Rachel jolt a bit from that. She stopped for a bit, which Cedric didn't like, and turned her head a bit to see Azure was behind her.

"What are you doing Azure?" She asked.

"Simple… eating you out." Azure said while her eyes momentarily turned pure white, but her eyes were hidden from view somewhat by Rachel's ass before Azure stuck her tongue out and starts to do what she said when she slid her tongue into Rachel's tunnel.

Rachel shuddered at that but was starting to love the feeling.

Then she hears Cedric calling her.

"Can you...continue Rachel?" Cedric asked with a blush.

Said hedgehog looked to her boyfriend before speaking.

"Oh of course Cedy. Unless you don't want me to call you that." Rachel said with a cute blush.

Cedric thought she looked cute with the way she blushed.

"Actually...I'm okay with you and Azure calling me that. " Cedric said with a blush.

Rachel smiled at that before she resumes giving the young wolf a breast fuck.

Azure used her right hand to hold one of Rachel's ass cheeks before using her index finger to… finger Rachel while she ate her out while her thumb rubs Rachel's nub.

Rachel moans from that which made her move her breasts a little faster.

Cedric moaned a bit from the feeling.

Azure had an idea before she placed her right thumb at Rachel's folds which soaked them before she placed it at her asshole before she starts to tease it.

Said hedgehog shuddered at that.

Azure then slid her thumb in before she starts to grip her ass which in turn teased the inside of Rachel's ass.

Rachel was starting to enjoy it which made her move her breasts faster.

Cedric moaned again while enjoying this sensation.

Rachel sees how her boyfriend's dick popping out. There was something she wanted to do.

Rachel opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of Cedric's dick.

Azure then had her body temperature skyrocket which made her thumb and tongue steam while she starts to get rougher and her tongue goes faster inside of Rachel's holes.

Rachel gasped and moaned while having Cedric's dick in her mouth.

Meanwhile... said wolf was deep in thought of what's happening.

 _'Wow. I can't believe Rachel did that. But it feels so good. I don't want it to stop.'_

 **With Azure...**

She starts to raise her body temp more which caused her left hand to heat up while she sped up her actions again when she felt Rachel's tunnel's twitching.

Rachel felt her orgasm coming while at the same time her and Cedric felt his dick twitched meaning he was gonna cum soon.

Azure then decides to finish Rachel off by pulling away and lightly pinching her bud between her teeth while her thumb went deeper into Rachel's ass and heats up to a near painful level which caused Rachel's body to steam a little.

Rachel moan loud but was still muffled with Cedric's dick in her mouth.

It took a few moments before said wolf grunts before saying

"I-I'm cuming." Cedric said before his sperm shout out to Rachel's mouth.

However, said hedgehog felt an electric surge in the wolf's cum.

She shudder at the feeling which made her climax in Azure's mouth.

Azure felt Rachel tighten when she placed her tongue back into her hole before she starts to lap at Rachel's twitching hole to help make her orgasm stronger.

Rachel moaned when her climax was made stronger from Azure's actions.

For a moment, nothing else happened while Azure pulled back to see the results.

Cedric grunted before he stopped cuming which showed that Rachel's chin and the top of her breast were covered by the amount of semen that Cedric unloads.

Rachel felt that he stopped. So she used her tongue to clean the head before she took her mouth off.

Cedric breathed a bit before speaking.

"Wow...Rachel. That blowjob...was great." Cedric said between.

Before speaking, said hedgehog took a moment to savor the taste before swallowing the first load.

"Yeah well your cum was delicious." Rachel happily interjected.

Azure pulled away before she spoke up again.

"Same to you Rachel." Azure said when her eyes turned white for a moment again before they return to normal.

Cedric saw that and was a little worry.

"You okay Azure?" He asked.

Azure was a bit confused at that.

"What do you mean?, I feel fine." Azure said before she looks to Rachel to see how she was doing.

Cedric looked at said hedgehog with concern.

"How you feeling Rachel?"

"Well other than getting surprised by your big load...I feel great." Rachel said with a smile.

Azure the scoots a bit before she surprised the duo by kissing Rachel on the lips before she slid her tongue into Rachel's mouth and wrestled with it and felt the electrical semen that was still in Rachel's mouth..

Cedric's jaw dropped as he got himself front row seats for this.

Rachel was caught off guard by that. But quickly washed away when she kissed the feline back. She also slid her tongue in to fight Azure's.

After a minute… Azure pulled away while taking a moment to lick the side of Rachel's lips before looking to Cedric.

"I'm surprised Cedric… with a load that big and shocking to boot, I'm surprised that you haven't already got a girlfriend yet." Azure teased with a grin… was she really ok or did the ring cracking cause a side effect?

Cedric blushed while chuckling a bit.

"Well lucky for me, I have two beautiful girlfriends by my side." Cedric said.

Azure blushed a bit before looking to Rachel.

"Ready for another bath?" Azure asked Rachel cryptically.

Rachel nodded while blushing at what Cedric said.

Azure then grins before she starts to lick the semen off of Rachel's face.

Rachel and Cedric were surprised by this.

"W-What are you doing?" Rachel asked while giggling a little.

Azure took another moment to finish with Rachel's face before she spoke up again.

"A tongue bath… I'm a cat remember?" Azure said before she starts to lick the top of Rachel's breasts.

Both Cedric and Rachel didn't expect that.

Said hedgehog was giggling at the feel of the feline's tongue.

Azure then starts to head lower and towards one of Rachel's nipples before she took a second to lick the tip of one before sucking it for a second… she the heads to the other breast to repeat her actions.

Rachel moaned a bit from that.

Cedric was liking what he was seeing.

 _'So hot.'_ He thought.

Azure pulled away before she looked to Rachel.

"There now your shower should be easier." Azure said with a grin.

Rachel blushed from that.

"Thanks Azure." She said while blushing.

Azure then grins before looking to Cedric.

"I'll be cleaning my body as well, you might want to do the same again, or I could clean it first..." Azure said with an amused tone when she saw the leftover release on Cedric's dick.

Cedric nods to her before speaking.

"So I guess we're using the downstairs bathroom again?"

Azure smile before she nods.

"Yeah, but first…" Azure said before she leaned down and starts to lick the remaining semen off of Cedric's dick, she starts by licking Cedric's knot with her scratchy tongue.

Said wolf was surprised while shivering at the feel of her tongue.

Rachel now wished that she had lick more off...but oh well.

Azure the moved higher till she lightly licks the tip of his dick which dribbled some semen before she took the head of the dick into her mouth and pulled away with a small popping sound.

Cedric was a bit disappointed that she stopped and hope for more.

Azure noticed before she sent him a smile.

"Don't worry… I'll do more to make up for that after our date." Azure teased with a grin.

Cedric blushed but nodded in agreeing with her.

Azure smiled before she got up and looked to the duo.

"I'll head on ahead… you two can catch up right?" Azure asked while she walked to the door and the duo saw Azures ring cracking a little when she exits.

"Uh...Cedric?" Rachel said.

"Yeah I see it too." Cedric replied.

The two got out of Rachel's room quickly to follow Azure after they got dressed.

* * *

 **Lemon over/ see on AO3 as well**

However...Azure looked OK when she enters the female's changing room before they could speak with her, she even had a smile on her face.

Cedric and Rachel were at the entrance.

They both looked at each other.

"You go in there and checked to make sure she's okay." Cedric said.

Rachel nodded before the two entered their respective changing rooms.

Unfortunately for Rachel, Azure had already walked into the hot spring area with a towel and cleaning products.

Rachel quickly undressed and grabbed her towel and cleaning products before entering the hot springs.

And to her surprise, Azure was under the shower while she was humming… She seemed to be in a good mood.

Rachel got into the shower next to Azure and started showering.

"You seemed to be in a good mood Azure." Rachel said.

Azure sent her a smile after she wiped her eyes to get rid of some soap.

"Am I not suppose to be?, I mean this is the first date I've ever been on with a guy and now a girl that I like." Azure said before she rubbed some more soap into her fur.

"Yeah I guess you're right, sorry." Rachel said.

"No problem Rachel, I mean after what happened with my...old home, I kind of gave up on romance… but then I met you guys at the school and that feeling changed." Azure said while she sent Rachel a slightly wider smile.

"Well I'm happy you're with us. And I know Cedric is as well." Rachel said with a smile.

 **With Cedric who listened in…**

Said wolf, who was listening in, believe everything was okay. Hearing Azure losing hope on romance reminded him about what happen with him and Kyra. He was now glad to be dating Azure and Rachel.

 **Meanwhile with the girls…**

Rachel had one question on her mind.

"Say Azure...did you had a past crush before coming here?"

Azure blinked a few times before she blushed a little.

"Y-yeah, but I got you and Cedric now, do you really want to know?" Azure asked Rachel while Cedric listened in.

Rachel felt like she went too far.

"I'm sorry Azure. I shouldn't have asked." She said.

Azure shook her head before she spoke up after rinsing her head.

"It's alright Rachel, I'll have to say something sooner or later anyway, so why not you first before I let Cedric know since I did mess with him about this Kyra woman earlier." Azure said before she starts to wash her arms after she sat on a stool.

Rachel gulped before speaking.

"What happen between...the two you?"

"Nothing much, we met up every now and then from the village where I lived with the old couple, it was when I had some free time normally, he was a really nice guy and unlike Cedric, he seemed to have a knack for keeping out of perverted trouble." Azure said before she chuckles at the last part.

Cedric groaned with annoyance from that.

Rachel chuckled a bit as well before speaking.

"Yeah but you know he wouldn't do it purpose right?"

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that we could get into more situations with him around… still I don't regret getting with Cedric." Azure said with a smile on her face.

Rachel smiled at that response.

Cedric also smiled at the last part.

"Anyway the guy I knew had abilities like some others did there but he seemed to be a cut above the rest with his gravity based abilities." Azure said when a few memories played in her head.

Cedric and Rachel were shocked by that.

"R-Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he was a strong looking snow leopard who could fight multiple ability users at once… the thing to look out for are dark rings that show that he's getting ready to use his ability." Azure explained to Rachel.

"Wow...So what ended it?" Rachel asked.

Azure's smile fell a little before she spoke up.

"...Me blowing up…" Azure said when her ring cracked again… this time from the bad memory.

Rachel and Cedric were surprised when she said that.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry Azure. I don't know why I asked." Rachel said feeling about it.

"It's not your fault, and he could still be alive… but if so...he might try and kill me since I did blow up his home…" Azure said while she put her head down a little before she washed her back.

Rachel teared up a bit before she got out of her shower and hugged her from behind.

"Well if it happens...Me and Cedric along with everyone else will protect you. I'm not letting that jerk near you." Rachel said while still hugging her.

Azure smiled while she placed a hand on Rachel's arm.

"Thank you Rachel…." Azure said before she finished cleaning after Rachel let go by cleaning her legs and torso before she got up and lets her body dry when steam emits from her body.

"I'll wait outside at the front door so I can get some fresh air, can you let Cedric know?." Azure said to Rachel before she exits the room to change.

"Sure." Rachel said before she continues to wash herself.

Cedric also resumed to clean himself before he dries himself and heads to the men's changing room.

Meanwhile with Azure who waits outside before the duo could finish changing.

* * *

 **Outside/ SB Dimension/ Rachel's home/ Azure**

Azure was in her summer wear while she thought of why she told Rachel that.

 _"I know I was right with telling Rachel… but still…"_ Azure thought before she decides to walk onto the beach a bit while she felt herself about to cry, Azure then sniffed a bit more when more memories came to her while she felt a few tears start to fall which kept her from hearing if anyone would approach her.

"Why you cry pretty cat lady?" Said a young boy's voice which made her jolt before she looked back and saw Charles nearby while he held a bowl of ice cream.

"Oh...hi Charles… how long were you there?" Azure asked while she wiped her eyes.

"Oh we came back few seconds ago and saw you crying by yourself." Charles said.

"We?, do you mean the clone?, where is he?" Azure said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh he lost a few bets with me." Charles said while grinning.

"Huh?" Azure asked before she heard a voice speaking up.

"Yeah… this kid didn't play fair when he had me slip on a puddle near the finish line." A voice said which made Azure turn around before her eyes widen a bit when she saw the clone… carrying 20 icecream tubs with a half lidded look on his face.

"I won the bet fair and square." Charles said with a victory smile.

"Tell that to the ice cream vendor when I slid into his cart… I had to pay for Charles's victory ice cream… and the entire cart…" The clone said which made Azure giggle a bit.

"R-Really?" Azure asked when she looked to Charles.

Charles nodded while chuckling.

Azure then covered her mouth to try and hold back her laughter while the clone just gave her a half lidded look.

Just then, Cedric and Rachel were able to find Azure with Charles the clone and the many tubs of ice cream?

"Hey guys what's so funny?" Cedric asked.

"And why do you have so many ice cream Emerald? Was there a mega sale or something?" Rachel asked while looking at how much ice cream he had.

The Clone just glanced to Charles before looking to her.

"Ask Charles since I'm pretty sure he led me to that puddle, I had to buy him his ice cream and the entire cart when I crashed into it." the clone said with a half lidded look.

Cedric and Rachel were surprised before looking at Charles.

"He's lying. I beat him fair and square. There no rules about slipping on puddles." Charles interjected.

"Tell that to the guy who's crying over his smashed cart, I had to buy everything just to get him to stop for now, and more for the smashed cart itself." the clone said with an irritated tone at the memory when the ice cream vendor really got onto him.

Cedric, Azure, and Rachel sweatdrop after hearing that.

"I thought you were kidding with the cart." Azure said while the clone just gave her a half lidded look.

"Tell that to the boss's wallet." The clone said before he walks to Rachel's house with the multiple tubs.

Charles then looked at the trio for a second before looking to Rachel who smiled when she already knew what he was about to ask.

"Yes Charles. Cedric is taking me and Azure out for a date." Rachel said with a smile which caused Charles to smile.

"Well I hope you have a good time big sis." Charles said before looking at Azure and Cedric.

"Bye pretty cat lady...Bye big brother." Charles said while he surprised Cedric with a quick hug before going back to the house.

"Big brother?, did you say something to Charles Rachel?" Azure said with an amused tone.

Rachel shook her head before speaking.

"No but I guess he likes Cedric so much." Rachel replied.

That's when the girls noticed a tear leaving said wolf's eye.

"Something wrong Cedric?" Azure asked with a worried tone.

"Hmm...Oh sorry. It's just that...when he said big brother, it reminded me about my little sister Eruru with they way she said it. She must be at least his age right now." Cedric said while wiping his tear away.

"Gotta watch out then when she gets older if she has your same kind of luck and good looks." Azure said with a grin.

Cedric chuckled a bit before thinking on that last part.

"Uh...Azure I don't think we should have him worry about that during our date...Which we should get going right?" Rachel asked to change the subject

"Alright, mind leading the way Rachel?" Azure said when she got ready to follow her.

"Absolutely." Rachel said before she starts leading them to the cafeteria.

Azure follows with a smile on her face while she looked to see how Cedric was holding.

Said wolf looked to her with a smile on his face.

When they got to the cafeteria, they managed to find a decent table before they went to grab some food while Cedric held the table for them by sitting for them.

 **With Azure and Rachel...**

Azure's mouth watered a bit at the options, but since this wasn't Angel city, she would have to keep controlled for now which results in her getting a slightly bigger plate than Rachel and another for Cedric before the duo returns to the table that Cedric was waiting at.

"Sorry for the wait, here." Azure said when she sets a tray down in front of Cedric and sat next to him.

Cedric smiled at her before speaking.

"No worries. I'm just glad to find us a good spot.

Azure then turns to Rachel before she looks around.

"Know anyone here Rachel?" Azure asked before she starts to dig into a large burger.

Rachel looked around for a moment before back at the feline.

"No why?" She asked but sweatdrops when she saw that Azure finished the whole burger already.

Azure chuckles nervously when she noticed Rachel's gaze before she tried to get the situation on track.

"Just wondered if you had friends here before you came to Angel City… was that a bad question?" Azure asked while she rubs the back of her head.

"No no it's okay. Yeah I do have friends. Let's see...Well in my dimension, Tails is married to a woman name Zooey and they have a daughter, named Sam who's the same age as me. Now the Shadow and Knuckles of my Dimension are also married to two women who are actually twins named Perci and Staci. Now Shadow and Perci has twins of their own, 1 son and daughter who are a year older than me. Knuckles and Staci have 1 son in the same age group as them." Rachel said before she started digging in.

Azure smiles a bit when she hoped she would meet them later during her stay here before she bit into a fry she had.

Cedric would also like to meet them. But there was one thing he had to asked.

"So what you're saying is that the Shadow and Knuckles here are in fact...brother in laws?"

"Yeah pretty much." Rachel replied.

"Wow… the Knuckles and Shadow from Angel City are gonna love this." Azure said with a sweatdrop when she thought of a few reactions already.

"No kidding." Cedric said while chuckling a bit.

The rest of the meal went in silence for the most part with some idle chit chat here and there before they finished and then followed Rachel to their next destination.

"Now that we're done, let's head to the laser show." Rachel said before she starts leading them to the light show area where some other people were walking to and from.

The trio made it to the area and got a good spot to see the light show building entrance.

Azure grins before she looks to the duo.

"Let's hurry." Azure said with an excited bounce in her step and a grin on her face when she walks a little faster and away from the duo.

Rachel and Cedric chuckled a bit before they try to catch up to her while a group of people came out of the building and walked by Azure who had a slight skip in her step before they head towards Cedric and Rachel.

Said wolf and hedgehog were able to catch up to Azure before they try to find a spot to sit.

Little did the lovebird trio know...One mysterious figure looked at them...more likely towards Cedric.

" **Target sighted.** " the figure? said to itself before it started moving within the crowd and towards the trio.

Azure slows down a little before she looks back to the duo with a grin.

"Hurry up you two or we won't find a good seat." Azure said to the duo… not knowing what was about to happen.

"Don't worry Azure we're coming." Cedric said though deep down, he felt something was about to happen but couldn't place it.

Azure was about say something to Cedric before she thought she noticed something behind Cedric.

But that something seemed to blend into the night before she could get a good look since she was too far so she ignored it to give a grin to the duo.

Both Rachel and Cedric finally caught up to her and were now looking for a nice place till Cedric noticed one.

"How about that one?" Cedric asked which caused Azure to look to the spot in question before she looks to Rachel.

"Seems good to me… how about you Rachel?" Azure said before she sent Rachel a smile.

"Looks perfect to me." Said hedgehog said with a smile too.

The three nodded to each other as they moved around a bunch of people til they were at the spot they pick.

When they did they got ready to sit down… but Azure felt like something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey Cedric, Rachel… do you get the feeling like we're being watched?" Azure asked before she sat on the ground.

Rachel to a moment to think before answering.

"I don't think so." She said.

"I actually did sensed something but was a little faint." Cedric said.

"And I thought I was just being a little paranoid since those bots attacked us, should we worry or is this place safe?" Azure asked when she looked around and saw how many people were here.

"Well nothing bad happens here." Rachel said.

"Well we should be on our guard just to be safe. The last thing I want is for you two to get hurt." Cedric said.

And like if someone said, like nothing could go wrong, something sped at Cedric's back with a momentary mist of darkness before it fades to reveal a ninja looking person who held his right arm back and glowing yellow eyes were seen past the hood which hid the rest of their face in darkness.

 **"DIE TRAITOR!"** The person yelled before a blade, or knife of darkness formed on his right arm's wrist before he got ready to palm strike Cedric's back.

Unfortunately for the assassin, Rachel noticed and pushed Cedric out of the way right before the assassin hits Rachel in the shoulder.

"GAH!" Rachel yelled in pain before she hits the ground while holding her shoulder.

"RACHEL!" Cedric yelled before he got to his hedgehog girlfriend's side and hold her in his arms.

The people around them gasped and started running from the building in a panic while Azure looked to Rachel with shock.

Cedric looks at the assailant and was shocked when he recognize the outfit.

"Impossible... You guys shouldn't exist." Cedric stated with a disbelieving tone.

The Figure had a noticeable grin while he points the hidden knife at him.

 **"You thought wrong… our new leader helped us recover and he doesn't like traitors."** The ninja said with a fanged grin while his body emits darkness like an anti-form.

Cedric was shocked when he saw this.

 **"Oh… one thing since your woman protected you… this blade has a little… nasty side effect."** The ninja said while his eyes glowed a little

Cedric didn't know what the ninja meant til he looked at Rachel and gasped at what he saw.

It looked like dark vine like tattoos were coming from the stab wound on Rachel's shoulder, they looked like they were moving like tentacles while they slowly covered her skin at a snail's pace.

Cedric looked at the assassin with hate in his eyes which made the assassin grin more.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RACHEL!?" He yelled

 **"Oh don't blame me for this… you betrayed us and you got what was coming to you… she took the hit and made things complicated… but to answer your question… one of two things might happen since she got hit with a hidden knife that was made of darkness."** The assassin said while looking to Rachel with a lecherous look.

 **"She could either get a dark form in the end… or she could turn into a heartless if her will is too weak… either way works for me since our group had a few… changes which allowed a select few to gain control over the heartless and nobodies…, though only one type unfortunately, but if she becomes a heartless… I could take real good care of her."** The assassin said with the hidden meaning as clear as day.

Cedric became more enraged with each word the assassin spoke.

"Like hell that's gonna happen…I'm gonna beat your ass senseless and you're gonna give me the antidote." Cedric said with anger.

 **"Oh please, I heard that your strength was cut from a reliable source, add the fact that you got a girl who's a walking time bomb now and could easily be killed now… do you really think you have the advantage now?"** The assassin said while pointing a blade at him.

Cedric was shocked at this.

"Who told about this? Who sent you?" Cedric asked wanting answers.

The assassin grins before he pulled his arm back before charging Cedic and Rachel.

 **"THE SAME ONE WHO GAVE US THIS POWER!"** The assassin roared before he sent his arm forward mid charge while his eyes glowed with a bright yellow light.

Cedric didn't have time to move as he saw the blade coming for him.

However the blade stopped short... near his heart short... before the duo saw to their shock that Azure grips the assassins arm with her arm that had the inhibitor ring equipped which seemed to crack more while her body emits her own dark mist while shadow's covered her eyes.

" **What do you think you're doing?!"** The assassin yelled before he tries to free his arm but nothing worked.

The assassin then used his other hand and tried to strike Azure with another hidden blade of darkness.

Which actually hits her on the chest… over her heart…but her hand still held onto the assassin while her ring cracked more.

Cedric's eyes widen in shock.

"AZURE!" He yelled with fear.

 **"You know…."** Azure said while the dark mist she emits starts to turn red to the duo's shock.

Rachel groaned a bit before she opened her eyes.

Cedric looked down to see her.

"Rachel." Cedric said with worry.

Said hedgehog groaned again before speaking.

"C-Cedric." She said while her arm flared with pain when the dark tattoos pulsed for a moment.

"Hang on Rachel, everything's gonna be fine." Cedric assure her before Azure spoke up again which got everyone's attention this time.

 **"I really wanted this date to work… but you ruined it and hurt my girlfriend Rachel and threatened my boyfriend Cedric…"** Azure said before she growled out the other half when red tattoos start to form on her skin while her inhibitor ring actually made a cracking sound this time when a large crack appeared.

The ninja was spooked by that but gave her an angered look.

 **"I don't care who I hurt. That boyfriend of yours is gonna pay for his crimes. And for that bitch you call, Rachel...she should've known better than to help that traitor."** The ninja said showing no remorse.

Azure then opened her eyes which glowed red right before she slugged the assassin in the gut which sent him skidding away from the trio.

Azure then took a few steps towards the assassin while the red lines grew more while she seemed to emit more red mist.

 **"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart… YOU BASTARD!"** Azure growled before she roared when part of the inhibitor ring broke off which results in Azure unleashing a burst of red dark energy and the knife wound seemed to heal.

The ninja was shocked by that, before he sent her a grin.

 **"That's good. I was hoping for a little workout."** The ninja said before he started powering up.

 **Meanwhile….**

Emerald was walking through the house to see if he could talk with Lillum… but froze when he felt Azures energy spike… and he sensed that it slowly starts to turn dark which caused him to grit his teeth before he shot out of the house and towards the town.

 _"Hope I'm not too late…"_ Emerald thought while he sped to Azure and her fight.

 **Meanwhile back with Azure…**

Azure just growls before she vanished with some kind of odd ability which made her and her presence vanish into a red mist before Cedric, Rachel, and the assassin's eyes.

Said assassin didn't know where she go. He took out his katana and checked his surroundings.

After a moment of looking and finding nothing… something seemed to come from the assassin's shadow from behind him before Azure was seen with a fist drew back which was sent towards the assassin right after she fully emerged.

The assassin tried to block the hit but Azure was slightly quicker when she slugs him on the side and after a moment of seeing her fist going deep into the assassins side… The assassin was sent flying with a loud bang sound before she shot towards him to continue her attack.

Cedric and Rachel stared at AWE at what they witnessed. Then Rachel groan in pain again from the wound.

Cedric looked at his girlfriend with worry.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." He said with tears.

Said hedgehog weakly smiled at him.

"Don't worry Cedy...I'm going to be okay. And it's not your fault." She said trying to assure him.

 **Meanwhile…**

Azure managed to hit the assassin a few more times before she sent another punch towards the assassins stomach.

But this time the assassin caught that punch.

 **"You're a strong kitty cat...but not as strong as me."** The assassin said before he kicked her in the stomach.

While it did knock her back a bit… it only served to piss Azure off more which made her growling sound more feral when the red lines got thicker and more red misted formed before another part of the inhibitor ring broke off… which showed purple demonic like pupils forming on the red glowing part of Azures eyes… which looked at the assassins eyes which conveyed more rage than before.

The only thing the assassin did was grin more.

 **"That's it. Give in to your hatred. But it won't do you any good. Once I'm done with you...I'm gonna finish off your traitorous boyfriend. And as for Rachel...I think she'll make a fine edition to the brotherhood."** The assassin said before powering up even more.

However… everyone who could sense energy could feel that the assassin said something that he would regret when Azure emits more red mist… before the inhibitor ring snapped off before Azure unleashed a demonic roar of rage before a red pillar of energy burst from her body and made everyone skid back from the energy which overpowered the assassins by many times.

Cedric, Rachel and the assassin were shocked at the power that Azure unleashed.

Azures new form was seen slowly when the pillar fades.

Her fur was now blood red… her eyes were not glowing anymore but were now a deep crimson color… her pupils were demonic looking violet pupils...her claws and teeth elongated a bit… all in all she looked like rage personified if it wasn't for the surprisingly calm look on her face.

Cedric and Rachel were now more shocked after seeing that. But they now feel worry for her.

"A-Azure?" Cedric called.

Azure however ignored him while she kept her eyes on the assassin.

Said assassin grins again before speaking.

 **"Alright...let's...DANCE!"** The ninja said before he moved to attack.

However, Azure vanished before she reappeared behind the assassin… right before blood was seen on her claw and from where the assassin's left arm...was… while said arm flew away and lands nearby.

 **"GAH!"** The assassin yelled in pain while using his right arm to hold the bleeding stump.

Both Cedric and Rachel gasped at that.

Azure then turned to the screaming assassin before she gave a chilling grin.

 **"What's the matter… I thought you would enjoy an interesting fight… or did you think that you were the strongest here?"** Azure teased with a dark tone before she slowly walks to the assassin while she actually surprised everyone by licking her bloody claw for a second.

 **"...I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart for what you tried to do to Cedric and for what you did to Rachel."** Azure said with a fanged grin… like she was enjoying the assassin's pain… just what the hell happened to her?

Cedric and Rachel were once again worried.

"Azure! If you can hear me, don't kill him. We want to know who sent him." Cedric said with hope that she'll agree.

 **"Don't kill him?, alright…."** Azure said surprisingly while she kept her gaze on the assassin.

Said assassin started chuckling.

 **"Hehehehehehe."**

Azure took a moment to raise an eyebrow before she spoke up with a grin.

 **"What's so funny... losing your mind?, or did you lose it from the blood loss?"** Azure asked when she flexed her claws a few times.

 **"It'll be a cold day in hell before I tell you anything. The brotherhood will get their vengeance...even if I'm not there."** The assassin said before he used the fingers on his right arm to make weird motions.

Azure however grins before she spoke up.

 **"Well if more are coming… "** Azure said before she vanished before she reappeared in front of the assassin with shadow's covering her eyes while a wide grin was on her face.

 **"... Then I won't need to hold back!"** Azure growled before she shot her claw at the assassin and pierced right through his arm making the signs and his shoulder which completely disarmed him.

 **"Though Cedric wouldn't be happy if I didn't think ahead right?... I may not be able to kill you… but I can bring you as close as possible right?"** Azure said with bloody claws glistening from the low light from around her and a grin was seen on her face.

 **"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** The assassin yelled in serious pain.

Both Cedric and Rachel in the meantime are hoping Azure turns back to normal before anything else happens.

To their relief… Emerald appeared with a burst of speed from an open door with a serious look on his face before his eyes widen at Azure's form and the state of the Assassin.

He then looked to Cedric and Rachel before his eyes widen in shock when he saw Rachel's arm before he grit his teeth from anger.

" **What happened here?** " Emerald asked with a tone that was chilling before Azure looks to him.

 **"Oh nothing much on my end… just a little payback for what this guy nearly did to Cedric and for what he did to Rachel though."** Azure said with an oddly calm smile while Emerald's eyes narrowed at Azure's shift in personality.

Then Cedric called out to Emerald.

"Emerald! Rachel needs help. That assassin put something in her." He said with worry.

Emerald looked to Rachel again before he looks to Azure and the assassin after he forced himself to calm down.

"Azure, you need to step away from him and calm down, the dark energy in you is running out of control and you could kill him before we get anything…if you don't… I'll be forced to stop you myself." Emerald said with a look that showed that he didn't want to hurt her… but he would if it would help her.

Azure just grins more before she tilts her head a bit.

 **"Oh… and what can you do?, you've been weakened right?"** Azure said to everyone's shock while Emerald himself sighs.

Cedric and Rachel couldn't believe this.

"Azure...I love you...but please don't this. Rachel needs our help." Cedric said trying to get through her.

Azure looks to Cedric for a moment which gave Emerald enough time to vanish before he sent a chop to the back of Azure's neck which let out a resounding bang before she fell to the ground… unconscious...

"I maybe weaker now, but I know ways of getting strong much quicker then most from over the years." Emerald said while he looked to Azure's body… which didn't revert to his confusion before he looks to the armless assassin with a cold look.

Said assassin chuckled before speaking.

 **"Hehehehe...If it isn't the infamous Emerald. Never thought I get to meet you of all people in a place like this."**

Emerald frowned a bit before he looks to Cedric.

"Hey Cedric, Rachel, do either of you know this guy?" Emerald asked since he wanted to be sure of something.

Cedric shook his head before he sent the assassin a glare.

"No we never seen him before. But I recognize that outfit. He's part of a ninja force that I helped took down in my dimension. I thought for certain they were gone...but now they're back and are trying to take me out."

Emerald frowned before asking another question.

"And your Dimension...does it have anyone who can jump Dimensions?, we had to sent the note to make a portal but as far as I know...no one in your Dimension should be able for now." Emerald said with shadows covering his eyes.

"He said they have a new leader. Probably the same guy that sent him here. He also knows our weaknesses and Azure's power." Cedric said.

Emerald then knelt down in front of the assassin before speaking up with a tone that showed that Emerald was serious while a dark mist emits from his body.

"If you already know me and what I can do… then you know lying and suicide is pointless right?, you can either answer a few questions and have a chance at living…. Or I can devour you and get all the info I want." Emerald said with a tone that showed that he was serious about everything he said.

Cedric and Rachel pale after hearing that.

 _"Is he serious?"_ They both thought.

The assassin chuckled weakly before speaking.

 **"Hehehe...Thanks for the kind offer...but I'll take my chance with death."** The assassin said before giving out a weak smile while closing his eyes.

Emerald then stood up before he held his hand over the assassin and a green glow appeared over the assassin, the assassin's bleeding stops while Emerald sent the assassin a jolt of energy a moment later before he placed his hands in his pockets.

"There… now I won't have to worry about you bleeding out on me." Emerald said with a deadly tone… he was already getting irritated with this guy.

Cedric and Rachel were kinda relieved that they didn't have to witness the devouring part.

Just then, said hedgehog groan in pain again from the wound.

"Rachel!" Cedric yelled with a worry tone.

Emerald creates a clone to keep an eye on the barely living assassin before he moved to Rachel's side instantly and looked to the wound.

"How was the damage inflicted?" Emerald asked when he held Rachel's infected arm.

"The assassin tried to attack me from behind. I didn't react in time, but Rachel saw it and was able to push me out of the way. She was then stabbed in the shoulder. The assassin said that the blade had a side effect that would've turned me to a dark form or a heartless." Cedric said before he starts feeling regret.

"This is all my fault. How can I let this happen?" He questioned.

"Try to not blame yourself, for now we need to work fast or Rachel could turn soon, I can't stop it from changing her but I can keep it in her arm for now while I have a chat with the assassin, word of warning… this will not be pleasant at all for Rachel." Emerald said before he looks to Cedric and Rachel to hear if they wanted to say anything first.

The two nodded at him while Cedric still hold her.

"Don't worry Rachel. I promise you we'll get that thing out of you." Cedric said trying to assure her.

Rachel smiled at him for that.

"If you want Rachel, I can knock you out." Emerald asked since he want to make this easy for her.

Cedric was worried about that before he looked at Rachel.

Said hedgehog nodded to Emerald.

Emerald then placed an index finger on Rachel's forehead before an odd green crest appeared before Rachel fell limp.

"There, I used a sleeping crest to knock her out, but I need you to do me a favor Cedric." Emerald asked the wolf next to him.

Said wolf looked at him before speaking.

"Yeah?"

"What I'm about to do might wake her in the middle so if she does, I'll need you to knock her out yourself since I need to focus on getting Rachel stabilized." Emerald asked the wolf with a serious look on his face.

Said wolf was shocked at that request.

"I don't want to hurt her. Can't you show me how to use the sleeping crest thing?" He asked

Unfortunately Emerald sighs before he looks to Rachel's arm.

"It would take too long to teach you and Rachel doesn't have the time, listen Cedric, what's worse... a simple knockout... or pain like you never felt before in your entire life?" Emerald said to Cedric.

Said wolf sighs as he already knew the answer to that.

"Okay. I'll do it." He said.

Emerald nods before he examined Rachel's arm again before he raised his right arm.

"I'll need to work fast." Emerald said before he thrusts his arm and his finger and thumb pierce into Rachel's shoulder and around the infection before his hand glows.

"Get ready, once I send my energy into her... it'll keep this infection in her arm, but Rachel's arm might change so try to support her if she takes that situation hard." Emerald asked while he glanced to Cedric.

Cedric nods to let Emerald know that he'll do anything to help his girlfriend.

Emerald nods before he looked to Rachel's arm before he shot his energy into her arm… the effect was instant, when the energy forced itself through Rachel's shoulder, her body squirmed somewhat...like she was trying to get away from Emerald while he kept an iron grip on her arm.

Cedric also had a firm grip to her body in case of anything.

The infection seemed to actually squirm when Emerald's energy was shot through it before it felt that the rest of Rachel's body was starting to be close off to it...so it did the next best thing since without Rachel's full body, it couldn't fully form as a heartless or bring out a dark form from her without access to her heart or mind.

But it could do both with her arm which caused Emerald to widen his eyes in shock when Rachel's arm suddenly turned a deeper shade of red… so red that it nearly looked black while a heartless symbol appeared on top of her hand with her nails elongating to sharp claws.

Cedric was also surprised by this.

"What's happening to her arm?" Cedric asked with a worry look.

"Must be the infection doing something since the rest of her body isn't available, I've done what I can for now, but this could be a permanent thing if the assassin doesn't have the antidote on him." Emerald said before he got ready to pull his arm free before he blinks when something soft, squishy, and round, filling his hand which made him look to Rachel's shoulder with confusion.

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"Uh... " was all Emerald said before he pulled his hand away to show… a blob the size of his hand while a heartless symbol on shown to sit in the center when the heartless looked a bit...jelly like?

"Uhhhh…" Emerald repeats while he showed Cedric the little blob that seemed to not move at all.

"What the…" Cedric said a bit confused by this.

"No...clue, just to be safe, I'll keep an eye on whatever the hell this thing is... can you carry Rachel back?, I'll get Azure and our DISARMED assassin." Emerald said while he grinned a bit at his pun.

Cedric nodded before he grab hold of Rachel's unconscious body in his arms.

Emerald used one hand to summon another clone which picks up Azure and a few pieces on the inhibitor ring while the other clone picks up the assassin before they used a burst of speed to head back to Rachel's home.

"Let's head back." Emerald said before he turned to the entrance and starts to run.

Cedric nodded as he followed Emerald.

 _'Wonder what her parents will say to me when they see her.'_ Cedric thought with worry thinking they'll blame him since he's still blaming himself for this.

Later, back at the hedgehog house...

The duo ran to the house where they saw everyone around the clones that held Azure and the armless assassin before they noticed Emerald and Cedic who carried Rachel.

Amy ran over with worry on her face when the duo got closer.

"Is Rachel alright?, those clones said the assassin did something to her but wouldn't say more." Amy asked with a worried look before she noticed Rachel's arm and covered her mouth to hide a barely his gasp.

Sonic came to her side to hug her.

"What happen to my daughter?" Sonic asked with a little anger in his voice.

"An assassin tried to kill Cedric since he was weakened here and Rachel got in the way from what I can understand… Azure was the one who did that to the assassin before I stopped her from killing him, and I helped Rachel… though there were side effects." Emerald said while he looks to Rachel's arm.

Everyone else was shocked after hearing it.

 _'Why was someone targeting Cedric?'_ They thought.

"What type of side effect?" Sonic asked.

"Uhhh… well her arm's new look for one… and… this thing apparently." Emerald said while showing the blob to Sonic and Amy.

"Uh… what is that?" Amy asked with a greatly confused look while she poked it which caused it to jiggle… which also caused Rachel's body to shift a little.

"Are they somewhat connected?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe, it came from her arm after I got done with helping her… I can wake her if you want since I did put her to sleep with a spell." Emerald asked with a hand in his pocket.

Sonic nodded to Emerald.

Emerald nods before he gestures for Cedric to put Rachel down.

Everyone, minus Azure, looked at what he's about to do.

Emerald then placed his free hand in front of Rachel before he snapped his fingers which caused a green spark to emit from Rachel… the same color of that the sleeping crest that Emerald used earlier which caused Rachel to shift and stir… while the blob starts to as well to Emerald surprise.

Everyone else was surprised as well.

Finally Rachel opened her eyes before speaking.

"Hmmm...C-Cedric?" She called.

Said wolf looked at his girlfriend with relief and hugged her.

"Rachel." Cedric said softly.

Emerald knelt down with a grin before he spoke up.

"Welcome back sleepy head, did you have a nice nap while Cedric carried you back?" Emerald teased while he wondered how she was doing now.

Rachel blushed but smiled before speaking.

"Actually, I did." She said before snuggling to Cedric's neck which made said wolf blush from that.

The Blob in Emerald's hand stirs again which made him look before getting surprised to see two tiny little yellow lights which seemed like eyes to him… though they didn't hold any malice when they start to look around.

"Emerald...is that blob thing awake?" Amy asked with a slightly nervous tone while Emerald got a thoughtful look on his face before he decided to poke it which caused the blob to jiggle and let out something that sounded like giggling while the feeling was transferred to Rachel.

Said hedgehog giggled as well like somebody had poked her.

Everyone was surprised and confused while wondering why.

Emerald grins when he decides to tickle the blob with a grin on his face while those nearby sweatdrops.

Rachel started giggling a little loud.

"C-Cedric...s-s-stop...that...t-tickles." She said between giggles.

"Uh...Rache, I'm not doing anything." Cedric said.

Emerald then gets an evil like grin before he pulled out a feather from who knows where and starts to tickle the blob more.

It made Rachel laugh at this.

Everyone else sweatdrop at that.

Emerald continues to tickle the blob while chuckling evilly.

That's when Sonic finally spoke.

"Hey Emerald, can you stop that already and help me get answers. I want to know who sent that assassin that not only hurt my little girl but also tried to kill my future son in law."

Everyone else including Cedric was surprised after hearing that last part.

Emerald sweatdropped before he sighs after dismissing the feather.

"Demonga… mind waking the guy?" Emerald asked while Demonga grins before he points his spear at the assassin before a jolt of electrical energy zapped the assassin.

Said assassin groaned from that before opening his eyes.

Which to his view… showed a lot of angry people who looks right at him.

 **"Wasn't expecting an audience."** The assassin with no fear in his tone.

Emerald then walked to him before kneeling in front of the assassin.

"As you can see… dying isn't going to be an easy thing around me… now tell me… is there an antidote for that knife you used on Rachel." Emerald asked while he points a thumb at Rachel and her new arm.

That's when the assassin started chuckling.

 **"There was never meant to be an antidote. My target was for the traitor only. And he was meant to fall like the others will."**

Emerald took a moment to think about the assassins words before grinning oddly.

"You say there was never meant for one to be made right?... Wouldn't that mean that one was made for emergencies… I mean accidents happen right?, maybe a clumsy member or a newbie lost control or something?, And someone had to help another member?, you hate traitors rights… so wouldn't that mean that you value comrades at least?" Emerald said while he waits for a reaction.

Said assassin was surprised by that notion.

 **"Okay fine...there were antidotes but only given to pairs of assassin's during a mission. I only went on my own so I can get my vengeance for the brotherhood. But sadly I failed. However she seems fine now that you're here."** The assassin stated.

"That is if you really came alone… could you normally jump dimensions or did someone help…" Emerald asked the assassin.

 **"Our new leader gave us these special rings that let us pass through one dimension at a time. And yes I did came alone."** The assassin said.

Emerald could tell that the guy was telling the truth… but what was this feeling he was getting.

"Who is your leader?" Emerald asked with a serious look.

That's when the assassin chuckled again.

 **"I'll give you a hint...It's someone that you hated the most."** The ninja said cryptically to Emerald.

Some of the people didn't know what the assassin meant.

Emerald was silent for a second before he looks to the assassin with a look that spoke volumes.

 **"You're telling me that he's the leader?...the leader of YOUR group."** Emerald said with his voice having a slight echo.

Everyone else, besides the assassin and the teachers, were spooked by his voice.

The assassin grinned before speaking.

 **"That's right. He came to us in our time of need...after that traitor and his followers destroyed our brotherhood...and killed our old leader in cold blood."** The assassin said as he sent a death glare at Cedric.

Said wolf glared back at him.

 **"A name… I want to be sure…"** Emerald asked.

However...before anyone could react… something shot from the darkness and pierced the Assassins heart… it looked like a shuriken that was made out of dark energy which caused the original assassin to fall back.

Everyone was shocked and looked to see who caused that.

They saw to their shock...another assassin but this one had white glowing eyes before the assassin's assassin ran into the trees before anyone could move and vanished into the darkness while their presence vanished before anyone could give chase.

Emerald then looked back to the assassin to see if he could do anything to help.

"Is he dead?" Daniel asked.

Emerald walked over to the assassin before narrowing his eyes.

"No...but he'll die soon, either from the wound or the infection if this weapon is like his poisoned weapon." Emerald said when he sensed a faint aura from the assassin which slowly ebbs.

"Are you gonna try to save him or...devour him?" Cedric asked while paling a bit.

Rachel also paled remembering what Emerald said.

Rachel's family and Daniel were a bit freaked out by that.

"I was pissed off from earlier, besides I don't think he would digest well with a personality like his." Emerald said… he didn't deny that he really could devour a person...what ability did he have to do that?

Some of the people sighed with relief but were still disturbed when Emerald said that.

Emerald looked back to the assassin before he narrowed his eyes before he stood back up.

"Damn…" Emerald said while scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"He died… and with the infection in his body, I can't do anything to help." Emerald said when he and the other AC residence frown when they noticed as well.

Emerald then looks to Cedric before speaking up.

"Since this situation just happened… I'd like everyone to head into the house before we continue this, I'll handle the assassin's body before I come back." Emerald said before he grabbed the assassin's body and starts to walk away.

Everyone nodded before they went back in the house.

About 10 minutes later, Emerald returned to see everyone in the living room.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Emerald asked the group with his hands in his pockets.

Everyone shook their head.

"Well then… I'll just ask what some are probably already thinking while we can fill in Azure later if she wakes soon…Cedric… what did that assassin mean when he said you took down the brotherhood… kind of sounds like cult or something to me." Emerald said before he sat on the couch.

Cedric sighed before speaking.

"I should probably start at the beginning." Cedric said before he starts telling his story.

"It was six months after I moved out of my house, the Tails from my dimension hired me for a little undercover work. He received intel from an inside source that there was this boarding school which wasn't really one but was to train ninja. My mission was go in and act like a student while I meet the source. When I came in, I was escorted to the principal's office which was owned by the leader of that place. He was an Echidna name Tasogare. He looked kind on the outside but cold and calculating on the inside. All I had to do was keep my cool and don't get caught. That's when he had me partner up with his niece. I think you would know whom I'm referring to Emerald." Cedric said while looking at Emerald.

"Yeah, this Kyra person right?, and from what I can hear, she's an Echidna so that'll help later when we look for her." Emerald said with serious tone… but went to a teasing one near the end.

Cedric blushed a bit from that.

Everyone else was surprised about that.

"Yeah well anyway...after partnering up with Kyra, I found out that she was the inside source. I bet you're all wondering why...well as it turns out...her uncle killed her parents in cold blood while she was a baby. Why he spared her was a mystery. It was almost a year til we found enough evidence to stop his plan. And during that same timeline, we recruited about 5 students to help us, since they didn't want to be here. They each of their own skill set. That's when we called ourselves the Band of 7." Cedric said seeing if everyone is following him so far.

Emerald and a few others sweatdrop while Emerald chuckles with a half lidded look.

"Uhh… was there a crossdresser in your group?" Emerald asked to be sure of something.

Cedric was confused by that question.

"No...our group was 4 guys and 3 girls." Cedric said.

Emerald nods before he spoke up again.

"Sorry about that… I ran into a different group who called themselves the band of seven in the past and… some were more eccentric than the others, they were all strong humans and I think one was an ancient looking cyborg... Though I still don't know how when the tech in that Dimension back then was around the Feudal era." Emerald said while the AC males of the group sweatdropped and shuddered at the memories while some of the AC females chuckles a bit.

Everyone else didn't know what he meant.

Cedric then continued the story.

"Anyway, me and Kyra had to keep our group a secret. So whenever all of us head out, we would use this ancient temple, that my dad took me to train when I was a pup, as a base to our operation. A little later, we found out the real reason why Tasogare is training ninjas. He plans to take over Mobius with a vast army of ninja. Half of the students I knew were part of that cause. And sadly, when Kyra and I partnered up I was too. I was given missions to assassinate my targets...but I only faked their deaths so no one would notice. We gave Tails the evidence, whom also gave the Sonic from my dimension all the proof he needed to bring in reinforcement. As they strike the boarding school, the students who didn't want to be in this were escorted safely. The rest...chose their fate. That's when it was just me, Kyra and Tasogare. We told him to surrender but wouldn't take no for an answer. So it was two against one. It was an epic fight...until Kyra got hurt trying to same me. That's when…" Cedric stopped as he shivered at a certain memory.

"If you want to stop, we can stop for now, I think we got enough to get a clear picture." Emerald said with crossed arms.

"Thank you...So after stopping the ninjas, Tails and Sonic rewarded us for our bravery. Then our group split up but we always have a way to contact each other. Kyra stayed with me for week at my apartment...and before you all say something, my place is a two bedroom apartment." Cedric said believing someone would've said something.

"Right." Emerald said with a look that just emitted a teasing vibe while Lillum giggles.

Everyone else just sweatdropped at the duo.

"Now I won't deny, that me and Kyra grew a close bond during the mission...but my feelings for her grew. That's when I finally confessed to her and asked if she felt the same. Sadly the only response I got was "I don't know" and she left the next day. It was the last time I saw her." Cedric said.

Emerald rubs the back of his head since he thought Cedric was exaggerating what Kyra did before he decided to speak up.

"I don't know about you guys, but do you want to turn in for the night and continue talking tomorrow?" Emerald asked when he looked to everyone.

Everyone was still shocked at the story but felt bad Cedric after hearing that.

They all nodded anyway since they need some sleep.

Lillum however grips Emerald's shoulder which got Sonic and Amy's attention while the others left.

 **"I hope your not forgetting the deal right?, I would drop it normally but do you know how long it's been since I've fed?"** Lillum said with a tone that caused Emerald and Amy to sweatdrop while Amy blushed some.

"Uh... " Emerald said when he tried to think of a way to fix this but came up with little options before he looks to Sonic and Amy for backup.

Amy shook her head when she didn't want to aggravate the hungry succubus any more than she already is.

Sonic didn't say anything since he agreed.

The rest of the group noticed that Emerald, Lillum, Sonic, and Amy didn't follow which caused them to return to hear the conversation… from the next room at least when Sticks stopped them.

"Why not listen in?" Sticks said to the others before she pressed her ear to the door before anyone could stop her.

The students and everyone else turned to Demonga for help but to their surprise… he had a glass in one hand while he placed it against the wall and had a scary grin on his face.

"Hehe, might as well see if I can get some blackmail material on Charcoal." Demonga mutters to himself.

The students and everyone else sweetdrop at that.

Cedric turned to Rachel with a sad look.

"Rachel I'm really sorry that this happen." He said.

Said hedgehog gave him an assuring smile.

"It's okay Cedric. It's not your fault. The only person who should be sorry was that ninja. I mean not only did he ruined mine and Azure's first date with you, but he also tried to kill you, my boyfriend. Besides if you think I hate you for that then you're wrong." Rachel said before she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you." She said.

Cedric blushed from that but smile before speaking.

"I love you too." He said before the two hugged each other before Sticks spoke up.

"Hey lovebirds, can you take that to another room, I can't hear them." Sticks said while she pressed her ear to the door more after she said that.

Everyone else sweatdrop at that.

Rachel and Amanda however have an idea of what they're talking about inside of the room which caused them to blush a little.

Back in the other room…

"So… ready?, cause I'll be waiting in their room." Lillum said after she calmed down before she floats out of the room with a stunned Emerald being left with Sonic and Amy.

"Uh… are you two really okay with this?, I mean I could teach you the clone ability free of charge." Emerald said while Amy chuckles nervously.

"M-Maybe, but Lillum is looking… a bit like she's about to lose it, right Sonic?" Amy said when she worried that Lillum would do something if they get interrupted right now.

Sonic nods to her.

"So… if you two are ready… ready to head in?" Emerald said while rubbing the back of his head.

Both Sonic and Amy blushed but nodded.

"Alright… a bit of a warning… Lillum could be… a bit rough in that state… so expect some possible claw marks or more." Emerald said before he followed Lillum into Sonic and Amy's room.

Sonic gulped after hearing that since Lillum is gonna ride him out.

Amy blushed for similar reasons but with both Lillum and Emerald if she remembered about the deal with Lillum.

Sonic looked at Amy.

"You feeling nervous?" He asked.

"Sorta… Emerald seems ok… but Lillum seems a bit intense with this kind of thing… so I'm a little worried that she might do something shocking." Amy said before she starts to walk into her room.

"Yeah...I was more worried with what Emerald said. I do hope I make it out alive...but always remember Amy...I love you." Sonic said when looking to her in her eyes after he zoomed in front of her.

Amy blushed a bit before she kissed him a little on the lips.

"Love you too dear, now come on, for all we know Emerald might be having trouble with Lillum." Amy said before she walked past Sonic.

Sonic chuckled a bit before he followed her.

 **Lemon alert/ see on AO3 as well**

* * *

When the duo enters the room… they saw that Lillum already stripped, fully in the nude, and was sitting on the bed while Emerald was stilled clothed for some reason.

Sonic and Amy blushed big after seeing Lillum. But they have no idea why Emerald is still clothed.

"Why are you still dressed Emerald?" Sonic asked.

Emerald just points a thumb at Lillum who giggled.

"I believe we got a video to make first… Right Amy?" Lillum teased with a grin on her face before she shifts into her Amy form.

"Right." Amy said with a blush before she started undressing.

Lillum grinned at the sight before she summoned a camera and tossed it to Emerald and Sonic who fumbled with it for a second before Sonic caught it which caused Emerald to sigh with relief before Lillum spoke up.

"Would one of you record this show?" Lillum asked with a teasing grin on her face.

Sonic blushed again before he nodded before he hit the record button.

Lillum grins more before she looked over to Amy to watch her strip.

Said hedgehog already removed her dress only leaving her with her bra and panties. If you look at her bosom, her breasts size are like Maite's since she gave birth to 4 kids after all she had slightly wide hips but looked slightly toned.

Emerald raised an eyebrow before looking to Sonic.

"I'm guessing all of that bot fighting helped huh?" Emerald said while he stood there.

Sonic chuckled bashfully at that.

Lillum then gestures for Amy to approach her with a lust filled grin.

Amy blush from that before she walked up to her.

Lillum then hooked a finger on Amy's bra when she got close before pulling her towards her… before she kissed her on the lips while laying back so that Amy was on top of her.

Amy was surprised from that. But after a few seconds, Amy kissed Lillum back.

 _'It's been awhile since I kissed another woman.'_ Amy thought before Lillum gripped Amy's ass with her left hand while her right pinched nipple through Amy's bra.

It made Amy moan in Lillums mouth.

Sonic was starting to enjoy the show while recording it.

Lillum then lightly trailed her hand across Amy's ass before she slipped her hand under the front of Amy's panties and starts to lightly massage Amy's folds.

Amy shivered at the touch of her hand.

Lillum grinned a bit while kissing Amy before she slowly slid a finger in Amy's tunnel.

Amy's eyes widen a bit before she moaned again.

Lillum in the meantime, took advantage of Amy's distracted state by letting go of her nipple before she unclips Amy's bra which was pulled off by Lillum when she made it vanish with a flash of magic.

 **Meanwhile…**

Amanda and Maite were very curious and decided to hear what's going on before they press their ears on the their parents door after everyone else left to sleep in various parts of the house.

"Should we be here?" Maite asked in a whispered tone.

"Relax. We just want to know what's happening. Don't you think it's exciting that mom and dad are doing this with Rachel's teachers?" Amanda asked in a whispered tone.

Maite wouldn't deny it after what Lillum did and stuff especially the confidence she got from everyone else.

"What if we get caught?" Maite asked.

Amanda then smirk before speaking.

"As long as we stay quiet, no one will ever know."

 **However in the parents room…**

Lillum could still sense things even before she got ready to latch ler lips on one of Amy's nipples and mentally grinned before she made a magical crest behind the eavesdropping duo which went unnoticed...for now since Lillum wanted to put on a show first.

She then latched her mouth on Amy's nipple before she starts to suck on it.

Said hedgehog had her mouth shut but still moan as she was liking this.

A few moments of sucking later, than Lillum spun around till Amy was the one who was on her back now.

Amy was caught off guard from that.

Sonic was taking a couple of breaths from this.

 _'This is so hot.'_ He thought while still recording it before Emerald tapped him on the shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"I recommend getting some pants or something in the future." Emerald whispered before he stood back up to watch the ladies on the bed.

Sonic didn't know what he meant til he looked to see his dick was rock hard.

He tries to look for something to cover up but nothing.

"Just a suggestion for the future, not gonna wear it long even if you find one now." Emerald whispered while he continues to watch when Lillum starts to kiss her way down Amy's body.

Amy giggled a bit from that before Lillum surprised the trio by actually biting the front of Amy's panties and pulling them off before Lillum spoke up after letting them drop.

"Ready for the appetizer?" Lillum asked with glowing eyes.

Amy blushed but nodded at her before Lillum lowered her head towards Amy's snatch.

 **Meanwhile with Amanda and Maite…**

Both sisters were wondering what's happening till… they heard their mom moan a little bit louder then normal.

"I think Lillum got herself a treat." Amanda said with a blush.

"You think?" Maite questioned with a blush.

Both sisters were getting wet while hearing what's going on.

A moment later… the crest behind them pulsed before a thin tentacle of magic formed from it and slid the tentacle on the wet part of Amanda's panties for a second before pulling away and vanishing into the floor to hide to trick Amanda into thinking Maite did it.

"Knock it off sis." Amanda said.

"Knock what off?" Maite asked with a confused tone.

"Nevermind." Amanda said while she resumed listening.

Maite shrugged before doing what Amanda did.

The crest appeared again before it formed the tentacle again… this time it did the same action with Maite this time before hiding.

Said hedgehog shivered a bit before looking at Amanda.

"Real funny Amanda."

"What are you talking about?" Said hedgehog asked.

"You had your hand touching my...you know?" Maite said while blushing.

"Well you did it to me." Amanda retorted.

"No I didn't." Maite said

"Well I didn't do it either." Amanda said before the crest appeared behind them and sent two tentacles around them to keep them from noticing before it slid them on both of their wet spots at once before it vanished again.

"Knock it off!" The two said in unison but we're making sure two did not say it too loud.

That's when they realise it's not either of them.

"If it's not you and if it's not me...then who's touching us?" Amanda asked.

"Well we're the only one in the hallway." Maite stated.

The crest appeared under each of them this time before two tentacles appeared for each of them… one carefully pulled their panties to the side before another tentacle massaged their folds directly.

Both girls' eyes widen when they felt that.

"W-What is that?!" Amanda asked while blushing.

"I-I don't k-know." Maite said.

The tentacles continued to tease them while the scene went back into the room.

Lillum pulled her face away from Amy's snatch with a grin when she got her soaking wet after a few orgasms before she looked to Amy.

"Ready for the main event?" Lillum asked Amy with a teasing grin on her face.

"Y-Yes." Amy said with a blush while breathing heavily.

Lillum grins before she held her right hand up and summoned… an odd looking dildo with a dial on it which made Emerald blink before he looks to Sonic.

"Get ready for an unusual sight." Emerald whispered to the hedgehog, he was used to Lillum's antics but Sonic wasn't so he wanted to give him a heads up.

Sonic didn't know what Emerald meant since he thought it was a simple dildo.

Lillum then placed it above her own snatch before she twists the dial like object before a click was heard...before a flash of dark light was seen.

Both Sonic and Amy didn't know what's going on til the light went down. What they saw next made their jaws dropped.

It was a massive looking dick, around 10- 11 inches long and 2 inches wide while it looked like a knot was seen at the base which made Lillum grin.

"Thought I could try this…. You'll see why with Emerald if you get the chance later." Lillum said while she slowly stroked herself.

Amy gulped when she saw the dick on Lillum.

 _'I can't believe something that Lillum has is gonna go inside of me.'_ She thought.

Though Lillum surprised the group by leaning back with the dick pointing upward.

"Mind returning the favor?, make it real slick for me later." Lillum said with a teasing grin.

Amy gulped again since the only dick she sucked was Sonic's. But she wasn't gonna back down now.

She moved her body a bit till her head was in front of the dick.

She took a couple of breaths before she brought her tongue out and started licking the base of the dick.

Lillum grins while her breathing sped up a little before she let's Amy do her own thing while the camera went outside of the door.

 **With Amanda and Maite…**

Apparently the tentacles that Lillum programed only brought them to the brink before stopping to let them cool down which resulted in a pattern of build ups and cooldowns with no release for either of Maite or Amanda.

"I-I don't know what's going on but...that feels good." Amanda said with a deep blush.

"I-I agree." Maite said with the same reaction before the tentacles sped up again after the two cooled down...what was Lillum planning anyway?

 **Back in the other room…**

Amy continues to lick Lillum's dick like if it was Sonic's.

 _'This isn't bad.'_ She thought before Lillum placed a hand on her cheek.

"Hon… you'll have to take a bit in to help me feel good… or are you scared?" Lillum with a teasing tone.

Amy then gave Lillum a look that said 'Oh it's on.'

She brought her mouth to the top of Lillum's dick before she took her tongue out again and starting licking the tip.

Lillum grins at the challenge before she placed her hand on top of Amy's before forcing her to take a few inches into her mouth.

"You asked for it… now I'm getting serious." Lillum said with a teasing grin before she starts to lightly push and pull on Amy's quills to get her started on sucking her dick.

Amy was surprised by that but didn't want to look weak at Lillum so she took it and started bobbing her head on her own.

 **With Emerald and Sonic…**

Emerald had a slight blush on his face at the sight, he looked to Sonic to see how he was holding so far.

Sonic blushed big as he sees his wife doing the same thing she did for him.

 **With Amanda and Maite…**

The tentacles kept up their actions while still keeping them from orgasming once, you could say it was a pleasureable torture but how long would the two last?

"I wish this feeling could last forever." Amanda said.

Maite didn't say anything but nodded to her in agreement.

However, instead of continuing… the tentacles vanished before they could find release.

Both sisters groan in disappointment.

"No not now." Amanda said.

Maite was on the same boat as well before the door handle to the parents room twists open and opens silently before the duo could react which showed Lillum and Amy's position fully while Emerald and Sonic had their backs to them.

Though for the lust fueled duo… they noticed Lillum's massive dick which was being sucked by Amy.

Said hedgehog continues her action before she brought her head up a bit and brought her head down to deepthroat it.

Lillum groaned before she held Amy's head there for a few seconds before she pulled Amy's head away to let her breath.

"H-How...was...t-that?" Amy asked with a grin while breathing.

Lillum grins before she kissed Amy on the lips.

"Enough to really get me ready to give you a pounding you won't forget… ready?" Lillum asked Amy with a lecherous smirk.

Amy smirk back before speaking.

"You know it." She said before Lillum pushed her onto her back before looking to Sonic and the peaking duo and spoke up in a way to keep the male duo occupied.

"Get a good look you guys… cause I don't think Amy is gonna walk right for a while." Lillum said before she looks to Amy with a hungry expression on her, or Amy's, face.

Said hedgehog braced herself for what's about to happen.

Lillum then placed the head of her dick at Amy's vagina before she pushed the head in after a slight struggle.

"Ohhh… nice and tight huh?, you exercise or do you just go for your husband on special occasions?" Lillum groaned out when she felt how tight Amy was already.

Said hedgehog groan while blushing before speaking.

"A bit of both...but more with Sonic...even when the kids are away." Amy said between groans.

Sonic blushed from the memories he had when he and Amy wait for the kids to leave so they can have some alone time which was like a big work out for them.

Lillum grins before she slowly pushed the rest of the dick in to let Amy feel every inch while everyone watched.

Emerald was silent for the most part on his end.

Amy shuddered while feeling every inch of Lillums dick before Lillum stopped when she hit Amy's cervix… which left part of her dick and the knot out which caused Lillum to chuckle.

"Mind if I cum in?" Lillum said when she *knocked* on Amy's *Door* a few times.

Amy was hesitant before asking.

"I'm not gonna get pregnant from this right?" She asked which caused Lillum to grin.

"If you don't want it to, then it won't… but I won't mind visiting again if you do." Lillum teased when she pressed a bit harder into Amy for a second before relaxing.

Amy took a moment to think before speaking.

"You can cum but.. the only babies I want is from Sonic."

Lillim grins before she glanced to Sonic before a crest appeared under him.

"No problem then… I got just the spell for this." Lillum said with a grin on her face when the spell starts to charge.

Sonic and Amy were wondering what Lillum was doing.

Emerald did wonder as well before a thump was heard behind the male duo which made everyone look to see that Maite fell on the ground… with her pants down and Amanda who was playing with herself… but stopped when the duo was spotted.

However before anyone could say anything… the crest under Sonic sparked for a moment before a dim light filled the room before it vanished.

Sonic was shocked to find his two daughters here.

"Were you two listening in on us?!" Sonic questioned.

Amanda and Maite have no idea how to respond to this.

However Emerald tapped Sonic's shoulder.

"Uh… dude, I know this is an odd moment… but you might want to look down." Emerald said while he points downward.

Sonic was confused till he looked down and gasped at what he saw.

Apparently… his dick vanished and in it's place...one of Lillum's crests.

Before Sonic could panic, Lillum spoke up.

"Oh don't worry about your daughters… I called them here with Amanda's help so that they could have some fun with Emerald… though as for the whereabouts of your dick… mind looking my way." Lillum said when she pulled out of Amy with a slick like sound to reveal a shocking sight.

Emerald was about to say something about Amanda and Maite… but his jaw dropped and nothing came out when he got a bit shocked at what he saw.

Sonic, Maite and Amanda had the same reaction as Emerald after looking at what they saw on Lillum.

Apparently… Lillum had taken Sonic's dick and somehow copied it onto herself which made a bit of a clash from the Amy form and the Sonic dick.

"Surprised?, hehe… main reason I did this was to grant Amy's wish of getting pregnant with Sonic's child and so I can have some fun myself." Lillum said before she looked her form over for a second.

"Though the color clash is a bit off putting… might as well make a change." Lillum said before her body turned pink before it fades… to reveal that Lillum turned into a busty female version of Sonic.

"Well…what do you think?" Lillum asked about her new form.

Emerald just facepalmed since this would really get a reaction out of most here.

Sonic didn't know what to say after seeing a female version of himself.

Amanda and Maite both felt that the female version of their dad was pretty.

Amanda was getting a bit wet seeing that form's slender body.

"So Emerald, want to show what you can do with Amanda and Maite… you got alternate forms after all." Lillum said while Emerald blinked a few times before thinking.

 _"Why am I the sane one here?"_ Emerald thought before he looked over to see how Amanda and Maite are reacting.

Said sisters both blush while looking at him. They really wanted to climax so bad right now since the teasing left them hanging from earlier.

Emerald sweatdropped at their looks when they looked to him before he looked to see how Sonic was taking this so far.

Said hedgehog shrugged before speaking.

"After everything that happened...go ahead." He said to Emerald's shock.

"Uh… are you sure… I mean I believe this was all planned by Lillum somehow, aren't you irritated?" Emerald said when he glanced back to Amanda and Maite.

"I am. But since Lillum has my dick, I got no say what so ever. Besides I trusts you better than the other guys you brought." Sonic said nonchalantly which caused Emerald to sweatdrop again.

 _"Geez, I guess getting your dick taken must really calm a person down after the shock fades."_ Emerald thought before he spoke up.

"Alright, but don't chase after me afterwards when you get your manhood back, alright?" Emerald said with a half lidded look.

"Ah no worries. You helped my daughter so we're cool." Sonic said.

Emerald rubbed the back of his head before he responds.

"Before I start, I did it because she's my student, not out of getting a reward." Emerald said before looking to the ladies in front of him.

"Well you two, I can tell you a few forms I have and you can decide which one I can use." Emerald said while he looked to the sisters.

Amanda and Maite both looked at each other before looking back at Emerald with a nod and saying okay.

Emerald then had his shirt and coat vanish which revealed an average looking body.

"Here's my normal look, but when I focus…" Emerald said before he gained a greenish glowing outline before his body seemed to emit steam for a second and when it fades… it revealed an extremely toned Emerald, like all the fat on his body faded with the steam.

"... And here is my battle form, it's where I get serious in a fight or… or for other things." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Both girls blushed after seeing his body.

"Then there is my werewolf form I got after a certain incident, my ring has multiple crests which keeps me from using it along with my real strength somewhat but I can remove it to allow me to change at night." Emerald said while showing his ring to them… it looked like a fidget ring to them… but up close...

Amanda and Maite could see a lot of crests on that small ring. Each one in a different color.

"Then there is a dragon like form, again a long story, but I would become a strong looking dragon in either a biped form or a quadruped form for speed and power respectively, I can access it… on certain conditions." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"What kind of conditions?" Amanda asked.

"Well… I need to ask for it first, but then I can access it, again long story." Emerald said before crossing his arms.

Both girls didn't know why but nodded anyway.

"I got more but those are the least scary forms I got." Emerald said to the duo.

 **Meanwhile while Emerald explained the forms…**

Lillum turned to Amy with a grin on her, or Sonic's more female, face.

"So… ready?" Lillum said when she realigned her dick with Amy's tunnel.

Amy nodded while blushing.

Lillum wastes no time then when she thrust back into Amy in one go before she starts to piston in and out of Amy with a hungry grin on her face… oddly enough, the feeling was being sent to Sonic as well when he placed the camera on a bookshelf nearby to record the video with no more issues.

"W-Whoa. What the hell am I f-feeling?" Sonic asked before putting both of his hands where his crotch, temporarily, use to be while Lillum gripped Amy's breasts to steady herself before she sped up more which caused a light slapping sound when she barraged Amy's cervix which made a bulge in her stomach each time.

Amy shuddered in delight from this feeling before she wrapped her legs around Lillum's waist and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Lillum grinned before she kissed Amy on the lips before slipping her tongue in while she focused more on power which caused her to hit Amy's cervix which seemed to make it open slightly.

Amy moaned in Lillum's mouth before she kissed her back. She also slip in her tongue to fight hers.

Lillum moaned into the kiss before she starts to use her magic to increase her thrusting power… and with each hit, she went a little deeper and deeper before she gave one more thrust which managed to slam herself in except for the knot, but Lillum grinned when she felt Amy's cervix clamping just past her dickhead.

"He may have speed, but did Sonic ever go this deep before?" Lillum asked with a teasing grin on her face while she slowly grins into Amy.

Amy blushed before speaking.

"Sonic goes deep, but not that deep. But I still love him either way." Amy said which caused Lillum to grin.

"Well then, might as well make up for what your missing!" Lillum said before she starts to thrust in and out of Amy after she gripped Amy's hips.

Amy moaned a bit loud from that feeling. Even though Lillum is giving it to her good, she still picks Sonic anyway.

 **Meanwhile with Emerald and the peaking duo...**

Emerald was silent for a second when he heard Amy moaning before he spoke up.

"Want to hear of the more monster like forms?" Emerald asked since some people have some interesting tastes.

The girls nodded to Emerald wanting to see more.

Emerald took a moment to think.

"Well I have my Dark form for one, unexpected but it works." Emerald said as an example.

"What do you mean unexpected?" Maite asked.

"Well most would think a dark form is nothing more than a form for battle right?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

The girls nodded but believe that there's more to than what's he saying.

"Then I have my hollow form… long story short, a lot more monster looking then a dark form." Emerald said while shrugging.

"Though I'll warn you I can get a bit more aggressive when I'm in that state, nothing threatening when I'm out of battle but I can be less calm if you get where I'm going." Emerald said before he puts his hands in his pants pockets.

Both girls blushed while thinking about the aggressive part and thinking about how Emerald would use in bed.

Emerald raised an eyebrow at the looks he was getting before he gave them a half lidded look.

"You two… are masochistic huh?" Emerald bluntly said to the duo.

Both girls blushed big from that.

"Sometimes we...are." Amanda said feeling a little embarrassed.

Sonic wasn't really expecting to hear that.

 _'Wish I didn't hear that.'_ He thought.

"Guess I'll get to the best form for this kind of situation then." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

 _'Best form?'_ Amanda and Maite thought.

"Well I say best form, but it's restricted so I can control it, but you two should enjoy it right?" Emerald said before his left arm seemed to shimmer like a mirage before a durable looking gauntlet with some kind of gem on the top of his left arm appeared…did he wear that all the time?

Both girls were surprised when they didn't notice the gauntlet. But they really wanted to see Emerald's best form.

The gem seemed to glow before a black mist seems to appear on it which starts to creep up his arm.

"I normally have to remove this gauntlet first, but I can take a weakened, but controlled form, if I do this." Emerald explained before the mists starts to creep onto his torso.

Both girls nodded while watching with anticipation.

A moment later, the mist covered his entire body before it fades to reveal a horrifying form to the group while Lillum grins when she noticed.

"Oh, nice choice." Lillum said before she starts to speed up her thrusts now.

Amanda and Maite gasped at what they saw.

Sonic just flat out asked…

"What...is...that?"

 **"Well… Let's just say that I'm not sure, It started out as a Demonic like form that allowed me to absorb sand to create more energy for myself… but a lot of curses and negative dark forms combined to form this, it's only thanks to this gauntlet that I can control it in its reduced state."** Emerald said with a demonic tone before his form was fully shown.

Reddish black Scaly clawed hands were first seen followed by reddish black demonic arms which had a few wicked looking spikes.

His shoulders had nothing on them except for some yellow tattoo like patterns.

His torso looked like it was pure muscle, like the skin on top was stretched to it's limits.

His feet had a wicked looking claw like talon on each toe, his legs had nothing on them except for more of those tattoo like lines.

His pelvis was covered with what remained of his previous outfit which hid what appeared to be a surprisingly large bulge underneath.

Finally his head… instead of a human looking face, the best that could describe it was pure yellow eyes followed by reddish black scales that went around his entire head with some tattoos here and there.

His mouth wasn't even human like… it looked like it was just a row of sharp fangs that could easily rip into their prey.

All in all… this form looked dangerous from head to toe with the muscles showing how strong it looked from sight alone.

 **"So… still think this is a good idea now?, I may have suggested it but I can revert back."** Emerald said to the duo.

Amanda and Maite were indeed still shocked about that last form. But for some reason they actually like it.

They surprised Emerald by saying…

"We don't mind if you stay like that."

Emerald blinked a few times before he rubbed the back of his head.

" **Well… if you sure, Hey Sonic, got an empty guest room nearby?"** Emerald asked Sonic after he looked to him.

Said hedgehog blinked before answering.

"Yes, there's one across from mine and Amy's room."

Emerald nods before he looked to Lillum.

 **"Hey Lillum.."** Emerald tried to say before he caught two pieces of paper that was tossed his way.

"Mind placing one on your way out?" Lillum asked while she looked back to Emerald with a grin while she slowly grinds into Amy.

Emerald nods before looking to the peaking duo.

 **"Mind leading the way ladies?"** Emerald asked Amanda and Maite so he could close the door after they leave.

Both girls nodded before they exit the room.

Emerald closed the door on the way out before slapping the seal on the door which vanishes into the wood and the sounds inside quiet completely.

"What was that thing you just put on the door?" Amanda said.

 **"Silencing seal… Great for privacy."** Emerald explained before he turns to the duo.

 **"After you ladies."** Emerald said to the duo.

The girls giggle before they lead Emerald to the guest room.

After entering, Emerald placed the seal on the door which caused things like insect noise and other ambient noise to vanish completely.

Emerald then turned to the duo before speaking up.

 **"So… who likes what?"** Emerald asked the two.

Amanda and Maite both looked at each other before looking at Emerald.

"I like to try your last form." Maite said.

"I like to try your hollow form." Amanda said.

Emerald raised an eyebrow at the requests before speaking up.

 **"Well I can do that but I was talking about your sexual preference, do you like men, woman, or both?"** Emerald asked again before he creates a clone in his human form before it waits for an order.

Both Amanda and Maite blushed when after hearing it.

"I like men." Maite said.

"I would like to try out a woman." Amanda said.

Emerald raised an eyebrow again before he spoke up.

 **"Same forms that you asked for already or any changes if a female form is added?"** Emerald asked the duo to their surprise.

Maite nodded to her request.

Amanda however had this idea.

"Can the female form still a have a dick?"

Emerald and the clone blinked a few times before Emerald looked to the clone before it nods and walks out of the door.

 **"It'll be back in a minute."** Emerald said before looking to Amanda.

 **"I'm getting a lesbian vibe from you from that request, planning to go back and forth with the clone in it's female form?"** Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

Amanda nodded with blush.

Emerald nods before the clone returned a moment later with one of Lillum's toys in hand.

"Give me a moment." The clone said before he enters the bathroom with Emerald looking to Amanda.

 **"Any form change with the female form?"** Emerald asked Amanda before they heard the shower going.

"I did say, I want to try the hollow form, but as a female, but still has a dick. And...D size breasts." Amanda said while blushing.

Emerald took a moment to think before they heard the shower stop.

"Good thing I listened in then." the clone said with a female sounding voice when she steps out from behind the peaking duo.

Amanda and Maite, but mostly Amanda, widen their eyes while blushing at what they saw.

Apparently this female form was above what Amanda asked.

She had an hourglass figure, E-F cup breasts, wide full hips and had a dick nearly as long as Lillums, about an inch shorter but an inch wider to compensate.

"So… you like?" the female clone asked Amanda with a grin on her face.

Instead of saying anything, Amanda just stare with while her mouth opens and her face blushing from the sight of clone's beauty.

"Now then, the Hollow form." The Female clone said before a green and black mist emits from her body before her size increased a bit before it stops to reveal a surprising sight.

Apparently the clone's body turned pure white first from head to toe while a mask of sorts appeared, then her nails turned into claws.

Her legs seemed to shift into a more bow legged style like a dogs or wolves but managed to stay upright.

And the center of her chest, between her size increased breasts to a G cup, opened to reveal a hole that seemed… painful but she didn't say anything.

Her hair then turned black before the mask seemed to shift more till it looked more like a demonic dragon.

When the transformation was complete, there stood the clone who looked a foot taller then earlier.

And right between her legs stood a pure white erect full foot dick which seemed to be 4 inches in width that had vains showing which pulsed with blood.

 **"So… still up for this form?"** The Clone asked with an amused tone since her face was hidden for the most part thanks to the mask…. The only thing seen was the red glowing eyes with black around it.

Amanda was spooked by the mask...but wasn't gonna back out.

"Yes...but can you remove your mask?" She asked.

 **"Unfortunately it's needed to keep the form active, remove the mask and you cancel the form."** The female clone said while tapping her mask.

"Oh...I see." Amanda said feeling a little disappointed.

 **"Don't be disappointed now, I can still do a little something even with the mask on."** The clone said with an amused tone before the maw part of the mouth of her mask opened...before a very long tongue shot out, it was about 7-8 inches long, and if you include the mask which blocked part of it, then there was about 5-6 to actually see clearly.

Maite was surprised by that.

Amanda had the same reaction but felt a little turned on from that.

 **"So… if you two are good, shall we start?"** Emerald asked before he removed the rags from around his waist which revealed a large dick, not as long or as wide as the clones, nearly 9-10 inches in length and a couple inches in width which seemed a bit underwhelming compared to the clones.

But the real kicker… was all of the barbs and ridges that were all over the dick and the serrated edges on the edge of the dickhead while… instead of a regular slit for the urethra, it was crossed shaped.

Maite blushed big when she saw it.

Amanda was surprised when she saw it and compared both dicks.

One had pure size while the other, though smaller, seemed to have more added to it to please a woman.

Both Amanda and Maite feel like they made the right choice.

" **Last thing."** Emerald said before he and the clone spoke up.

 **"How rough do you want me to be?"** The two said at the same time while Emerald's face attempted a grin.

Amanda and Maite both looked at each other while blushing before they looked at Emerald and the clone with a grins on their faces as well.

"Very rough." They said at the same time which caused the female clone to smirk before her hand shot forward and grips Amanda on her side before effortlessly lifting her off the ground.

 **"You did ask right?, you can't complain if I treat you like a rag doll... right?"** The female clone said before she looked to Emerald.

 **"You two can take the bed, I doubt I'll need it."** The clone said with a slight glow in her eyes.

Amanda already felt excited while Maite looked at Emerald.

 **"Welp you heard her…"** Emerald said before four things appeared from his back… long blade like tentacles which wiggle a bit.

 **"Shall we start?... no worries about getting hurt, they can be as soft as a hand or as sharp as a blade if I want them to be."** Emerald said before one wrapped around Maite's waist and lifts her into the air before Emerald walked to the bed.

Maite blushed before she spoke.

"Do you have another Silence crest?" She asked.

"No worries… these are high grade seals that Lillum handed me, I doubt that anyone could hear us unless they open the main door here." Emerald said while pointing to the entrance with his thumb.

 **"Or do you have an idea?"** Emerald asked with an amused tone.

Maite blushed a bit before speaking.

"W-Well...I don't want people to hear me scream if you go very rough on me." Maite said with a blush while Emerald chuckles before moving Maite so that she was in front of him and held her chin with his clawed hand carefully.

" **The only one who would hear is your sister and myself, remember that the clone is me in a different form remember?"** Emerald asked while looking Maite in the eye.

Maite nodded while she blushed at the sight of his eyes.

Emerald chuckles again before he opened his own mouth or maw before a long tongue appeared before it shot into Maite's mouth for an odd feeling french kiss.

Maite was a bit shocked at that...but that washed away when she started moaning in the kiss.

The clone skipped most of the romance by lifting Amanda before she immediately shot her tongue into Amanda's snatch and starts to wiggle and turn like a living snake but got a bit confused when there was no hymen in her way.

Amanda shuddered with ecstasy before she brought her hands to the clone's head to push her in deeper.

However it looked like Amanda's action wasn't needed when the tongue starts to wiggle more till it starts to slide into Amanda's cervix and wiggles in her womb with quite a bit still left out.

Amanda's face flushed at the feeling while moaning loud.

Emerald continues his kiss before one of the tentacles moved under Maite before harden while keeping the blades soft.

A moment later, the tentacle turned into a wheel like shape before Maite was slid on top to rest on it.

 **"Get ready for an intense moment, my only warning before I keep quiet from here on out."** Emerald said with an amused tone.

"What's that?" Maite asked.

Instead of saying anything… the wheel under Maite getting ready to spin rapidly with each blade acting like rubber instead of a sharp weapon

Maite was a little nervous for what's about to happen, but what Emerald did next would really be unexpected.

That when the wheel spins and hits Maite's folds with no mercy… the result was Maite getting what she asked for and more while Emerald held her steady with the other tentacles holding her legs steady to prevent her from kicking.

Maite was moaning a bit from that. She was already getting wet again from the feeling.

The wheel then spun faster and faster while time went by before Emerald slid tongue into Maite's mouth again.

Maite moaned again from the kiss before she wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck.

 **Meanwhile… back in Sonic and Amy's room…**

Lillum felt herself getting close before she stood on her feet while Amy kept connected before she continues to pound into her.

"Get ready Amy, you're about to get knocked up by your's truly, I maybe using your husband's dick, but I'm the one using it." Lillum said while she gave Amy some dirty talk tactics while Sonic listened in.

"DO IT! FILL MY WOMB UP!" Amy yelled while wanting Sonic's cum.

Lillum grins before she she sped up her thrusts which caused the knot on her dick to slam into Amy's pussy slowly with each thrust before she managed to slam her dick fully inside before she threw her head back.

"AAAAHHH!" Lillum shouts when she unloads her load directly into Amy's womb with an unholy amount while Sonic could feel everything on his end while the knot kept everything inside of Amy which made her womb bulge slowly.

"AAAAHHH!" Amy screamed while feeling rope after rope of cum filling her womb.

Sonic shuddered at the feeling while feeling jealous at this. Even though Lillum has his dick, he wished it was him that was impregnating Amy.

Lillum groaned out a bit more before she sighs in relief before she looks to see how Amy was doing.

Said hedgehog's body shook a few times after that intense fucking.

Lillum grins before she pulls a little which popped the knot out before she pressed something on her stomach before Sonic's dick returned to him while the dildo acted as a plug when kept most of the semen in while some leaked without the knot to keep it in.

Lillum then looks to Sonic with a grin.

"Well handsome, ready to have some fun yourself, your wife's in dreamland right now and I doubt she'll be coming to any time soon." Lillum said while placing a hand on her rear and sent him a teasing grin.

Sonic blushed from that before speaking.

"S-Sure... but can you change to someone else or turn back to you?" He asked not feeling comfortable fucking him/herself

Lillum chuckles before speaking up.

"Thought a guy like you would be OK with fucking yourself, Oh well, might as well mix things up a bit." Lillum teased before her form starts to shift again before the light fades to reveal...

A female looking shadow surprisingly…

"Thought you might want to get some anger out if the real deal got turned into a woman, you gotta admit that it might be tempting to put Shadow down a peg or two, so why not a female one?" Lillum said with a cocky grin to Sonic.

Sonic took a moment to think before speaking.

"Works for me." He said before he walks up to her.

"Want me to get in character?" Lillum asked with a grin on her face.

"Sure. I'm game." Sonic said with a smirk which caused Lillum to grin before she cleared her throat before she got up from the bed before looking around.

"What is going on here… and why am I in this form?" *Shadow* said with a slight growl before she noticed Sonic.

"Are you responsible for this faker?" *Shadow* growled out at Sonic.

"I don't know what you mean Shadow. But I gotta say you do have a smokin' hot bod." Sonic said with a smirk as he got closer while the scene shifts back to Emerald and Maite.

 **With Emerald, Maite, his clone, and Amanda…**

Emerald was still pleasing Maite before he pulled her off the spinning tentacle before checking to see how wet she was.

Said hedgehog was completely drenched in her nether regions.

Emerald was silent when he used his tentacle blades to lower Maite before pressing the head of his dick at her vaginal entrance before he teased her for a second more before he looks to Maite's eyes since he heard that she was a virgin.

Maite looked at him wondering why he hasn't moved.

A moment after seeing that, he looked down before he decided to thrust all the way in in one go before holding Maite steady to help her when he noticed blood dripping from her snatch.

Maite shut her eyes before she grinds her teeth just to numb out the pain. A couple of tears were escaping her eyes before Emerald leaned down to lick her tears away before he leaned back up.

 **"Want to wait?, even I know how painful that can be."** Emerald said while he gestured to the female clone who continues to eat Amanda out.

Maite nodded at him so the pain can leave.

Amanda in the meantime was having the time of her life from this.

The clone, after a minute more pulled her tongue out before she pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

 **"Delish."** The clone said before she moved Amanda over her massive dick and spoke up.

 **"Get ready, cause unlike the boss… I won't be gentle if you're not a virgin."** The clone said with a tone that was both serious and teasing.

Amanda breathe a few times before speaking.

"I actually tore my hymen due to me using a dildo too roughly. But you can still go rough on me." Amanda said with a blush.

 **"I see… well then..."** The clone said before she slammed herself inside of Amanda with no reserve which made her slam past Amanda's cervix.

 **"I won't hold back then!** " The clone growles before pulling Amanda off like a fleshlight before she slammed her back on like she was nothing more than a toy to her.

The clone repeats this action while leaning against a wall.

"GAAAAHHH!" Amanda yelled while moaning at how great it is.

 **Meanwhile with Emerald and Maite…**

Emerald looked to see how Amanda was doing while muttering to himself.

 **"I did warn her… but she seems to like it."** Emerald muttered before looking to Maite.

 **"How are you feeling?"** Emerald said while he waits for a reply when his dick twitched a few times inside of Maite.

Said hedgehog looked calm before speaking.

"I feel fine...You can start moving now.

Emerald nods before he starts to pull out his blood covered dick before he slams it back it with the barbs and ridges on his dick scraping Maite on the way in and out before he starts to repeat this pattern while the tentacles pulled her away before slamming her onto Emerald to match him in the same but opposite way which helped him go deeper into Maite.

Maite moan while grinding her teeth again at the intense pleasure.

Emerald then used his hands to grope Maite's breasts to massage them while his claws lightly scratched her breasts.

His tongue however shot out with a much longer length than before which slid between Maite's breasts and then into Maite's mouth.

Emerald then moved Maite's breasts up and down for a pseudo tit fuck around his tongue.

Maite loved having his tongue in her mouth while moaning. She wrapped her arms around his back while wrapping her legs around his waist.

Emerald groaned for a second before he decides to do something very surprising.

The head of his dick, the cross shaped slit, seemed to open for some reason before a few mini tentacles shot into her womb after they forced her cervix open while he continues thrusting before they start to moved, twist, and turn, inside of the womb itself.

Maite shuddered at this, forcing her to tighten her grip on him.

Emerald groans for a second before he sped up his thrusting which caused the head of his dick to enter Maite's womb before he starts to increase his thrusting again.

It caused Maite to moan and scream loud.

"OH EMERALD! DON'T STOP! KEEP FUCKING ME!"

 **"As… you...wish...I'll even step… things up in...second."** Emerald said between thrusts before he stops for a oddly.

Something then pressed at Maite's asshold for some reason which caused Emerald to chuckle.

 **"Ready?, I saved a tentacle for this."** Emerald said before a tentacle opened before a second dick formed out of many smaller tentacles which pressed again's Maite's ass again.

Emerald then thrust both dicks into her in one go while her body was angled upward.

"GAAAAHHH!" Maite yelled with ecstasy.

She still had a firm hold on him before she put her head at the crook of Emerald's neck.

Emerald in turn starts to used his deadly looking fangs to lightly nip at a side of her neck before he resumes thrusting into Maite again, this time with the tentacles alternating between trusting with Emerald and out of sync a bit later.

Maite somehow relaxed at the feel of his fangs. That's when she surprised Emerald by saying…

"I love you."

Emerald was so caught off guard with Maite's confession that both his dick and tentacle shot an insane amount of semen after hilting her while his eyes narrowed to focused so that he wouldn't harm Maite.

"AAAAHHH!" Maite screamed feeling both her holes getting filled with his cum.

Her womb starts to bloat a bit before Emerald finally pulled out when his semen stopped shooting from him.

The clone turned Amanda around a moment before the confession so she could watch her sister getting it good before she got creampied by Emerald.

 **"So… any thoughts about your sister's confession to Emerald, I mean she's legal age right?, no issues?"** The clone teased while she slowly grinds into Amanda.

Amanda took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well...I know a lot about my sister...but her confession was a shock. I have no issues but...do my parents and Lillum approve? And does Emerald feel the way?" Amanda said hoping that her sister finds happiness.

The clone grins before pulling out of Amanda fully before she aimed her massive dick at Amanda's asshole.

 **"Well, I don't know about your parents, but I'm sure Lillum would approve if you already know what she thinks, as for Emerald, he might get to know her first before replying, I mean he did get caught off guard right?, and they barely know one another… but that's their issue, as for you... I got an ass to wreck."** The clone said with a teasing tone when she gripped both of Amanda's legs to get a good grip on her before lightly pressing her dick against Amanda's asshole.

Amanda shuddered a bit from that feeling before she braced herself for what's about to happen.

A moment later, the head of the clone's dick pressed against Amanda's ass before it managed to slide part of her dick in after a second before the clone took a moment to readjust its stance.

Amanda groaned when she felt that before the clone chuckled before she pulled on Amanda's leg's harshly which resulted in over half immediately entering Amanda's ass before the clone starts thrust her hips with each thrust going a little deeper each time.

"GAAAAHHH!" Amanda yelled, but the clone didn't stop her actions.

At first it was painful...but after a few minutes, she starts to feel pleasure from it making her moan a lot.

The clone chuckled a few times before she increased her power which made her go deeper and deeper till… she fully hilts Amanda which was impressive for the mobian who took it all.

" **Hehehe, nice and tight… tell me, how does it feel to have a dick like this up your ass.** " The clone said after she chuckled.

Amanda moaned and groaned before speaking.

"It feels...SO GOOD! KEEP GOING! OWN MY ASS!" Amanda said hoping for more..

The clone chuckled before she let go of Amanda's hips and gripped Amanda's breasts for better leverage.

 **"Well then, get ready to be owned."** The clone said before she starts to pull her dick out till only the head stays in.

Amanda didn't want the clone to pull out.

But that just made the clone chuckle before she slammed her dick back in fully before she starts to piston in and out with a loud rapid slap sound which showed how much speed and power she was using.

"OH YEAH!" Amanda yelled in ecstasy while the scene went back to Sonic and Lillum.

 **Meanwhile in Sonic and Amy's room…**

*Shadow* took a few steps away from Sonic while she got a bit worried about the look in his eye.

Sonic chuckled again as he continues to come closer to *Shadow*, not realizing that said female hedgehog was standing at the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Shadow? I won't bite." Sonic said which caused *Shadow* to frown.

"Oh really?, then why are you walking to me with a look like that on your face Faker?" *Shadow* said before she bumped into the bed and looked back in surprise.

Sonic chuckled again before speaking.

"Why don't I help you getting more...comfortable." Sonic said before he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to the bed but still have a hold of her.

*Shadow* was shocked and she tried to struggle free, but it seemed her *New* body wasn't responding well.

"Get off of me Faker!" *Shadow* growled out when she tried to struggle again.

Sonic smirked before speaking.

"If I did that...then I can't do this." Sonic said before he smashed his lips on *Shadow's*.

*Shadow* was caught off guard greatly at that action, so much so that her body froze for a second while her mouth opened for a slight gasp.

Sonic then surprised her by slipping in his tongue in her mouth which caused *Shadow's* eyes to widen in shock again before she tried to struggle away more while moaning and groaning when she felt frustrated.

Sonic smirks in the kiss before he started grinding his body on her which caused *Shadow* to get extremely surprised when she felt that before looking to Sonic's eyes with *Rage* when he hit her folds a few times.

That's when Sonic took his lips off of *Shadow's* before he starts going for her neck.

*Shadow* gasped before she *tried* to get Sonic off by trying to grip his back, but because of her *lack* of control, she could only lightly scratch him on the back.

"Hmmm...I love it when my women get rough." Sonic said.

*Shadow* let out a hiss when Sonic bit a sweet spot apparently before she growled in his ear.

"When I get free… you better get ready cause I'll make you regret this!" *Shadow* growled when she felt her body betray her by getting a bit hot in her pelvic region.

Sonic grinned at her before speaking.

"All I hear are threats. But your body speaks otherwise." Sonic said before he latched his mouth to one of her nipples.

"AH!" *Shadow gasped to out when she felt a jolt of pleasure to her *horror*, apparently her body was really sensitive, she could fight it all she want but her body would say otherwise for now.

Sonic used his tongue to lick the nip before he gently bit into it.

*Shadow* grit her teeth while letting out a barely noticed groan before she looked to Sonic with *Angry* eyes.

"Y-You better stop Faker, y-your o-only making things w-worse!" *Shadow* said while she tried to fight the pleasure she was feeling.

Sonic grinned at her, telling *Shadow* that he wasn't intimidated by that. Then he brought his mouth to her other breast to repeat the same action. Even brought one of his hands down to *Shadow's* folds before he starts rubbing it.

*Shadow* gasped loudly before she reached down to his hand to try and stop him, but because of her reduced strength, she accidently caused his fingers to enter her pussy which caused her to gasp out.

Sonic smirked at what happened while his mouth was still on *Shadow's* breast. That's when he started moving his fingers in and out.

That's when *Shadow* starts to squirm under Sonic while she bit her lower lip, she hated to admit it but she felt like she was getting more and more soaked with each of his actions.

Sonic bit *Shadow's* nip again while moving his fingers harder in her folds.

*Shadow* then surprised Sonic somewhat when her tunnel unexpectedly before his hand was soaked with juices after she let out a moan through her bit lip which bled a little.

Sonic looked at her with a smirk before speaking..

"Wow...Who knew it felt that good for you."

"S-Shut up F-Faker…" *Shadow* said while she looked away from Sonic.

That's when Sonic noticed a little blood on *Shadow's* lip.

"Awww, you injured you lip. Let me kiss it and make it better." Sonic said before he brought his lips to hers again after moving her head to look at him.

*Shadow's* eyes widen in shock before she gripped his shoulders to try and pry him off, but it wouldn't work while she felt his erection hitting her folds again.

Sonic slip in his tongue again to fight her while *Shadow* felt her body heat up more which caused her to feel more of her juices when they went down to the bed and past her ass.

Sonic then stopped kissing *Shadow* so he can look at her in the eyes.

"I think it's time for the main attraction." He said before he shifted his body a bit to line his cock at *Shadow's* folds.

*Shadow* looked down in shock before she looked to Sonic.

"Y-You… Faker…!" *Shadow tried to say but couldn't find the words to say right now.

Sonic smirks at that before he gently, but roughly, shoved his dick in her.

*Shadow* grunts at the feeling before her walls unconsciously tighten around Sonic's dick after he hilts her.

Sonic groaned at the vice grip on his dick.

"Nice...and tight." Sonic said before he started thrusting.

*Shadow* grunts with each thrust before she slowly got used to it, much to her chagrin.

"D-Dammit!" *Shadow* growled out when she felt her body betray her more by subconsciously tightening around his dick to massage it.

Sonic groaned again with each thrust at how tight it is.

"I see that you're finally enjoying it." Sonic said.

"F-Fuck you… I'm surprised Amy would g-go for a guy a-as slow as you." *Shadow* taunts after she managed to get some control back.

Sonic was now insulted by that comment.

"I'll show you slow!" Sonic said before he used his speed a bit to go rough on her.

"AAAHHH!" *Shadow* screamed from the sudden speed increase while her legs tried to hold him steady, but that only served to help Sonic go a little deeper.

"Hehe...How you like that huh?" Sonic said with each thrust.

"F-F-Fuck...y-y-y-you… you s-small d-dick Faker." *Shadow insults after she managed to get a tiny bit of control back to really get Sonic to show her what he can do.

Sonic was now angry at the insult.

"Alright that's it, you asked for it." Sonic using his speed again to go rougher on *Shadow* more than he had ever had which caused his hips to blur while the scene went to…

 **Emerald and Maite….**

After he finished cumming… he gently set Maite on the bed before seeing how she was doing while semen flowed out of her holes.

"Hmmm...you...were...magnificent Emerald." Maite said between breaths.

Emerald however rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

 **"A-About what you said a bit ago…"** Emerald tried to say but fell silent.

Maite felt she might crossed the line there.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...when I first saw you...I thought you were the most handsome person I met on the island. I felt my heart pound quickly when I think of you. I know you have Lillum...but I can't stop feeling this way. I am glad that my first time was with you though." Maite said while blushing.

Emerald was stunned at that… Normally most woman just wanted a one night stand every now and then so a confession like that made what he said next would make him sound nervous.

 **"W-while I'm flattered about hearing your feelings, but I barely know you and you barely know me so I'm thinking it was the moment talking for you… How about this...I...can take you on a date tomorrow so you and I can get to know one another better, that OK?"** Emerald asked while scratching his cheek nervously.

Maite was surprised but blushed at the request.

"R-Really? Won't Lillum get mad?" Maite asked feeling worried.

Emerald somehow gave her a half lidded look in his demonic form before speaking up.

 **"You do remember that this is Lillum right?, if she heard about this then she would most likely toss you on her shoulder and take you into another room to *get to know you better*, besides she's the one who managed to convince the other ladies in the group to share me… so are you cool with sharing?"** Emerald asked Maite after getting a serious look near the end.

Maite took a moment to think before she gave Emerald an honest answer.

"Rachel was able to share that kid Cedric with the feline. So if she can do it, then I can do it too. The only the thing I care now is being by your side." Maite said with a tone that said she means it.

Emerald chuckles at that before looking to her.

 **"Alright… But you need to do a few things first like hearing some rules that Lillum can talk to you with later and I'll need to teach you a few abilities so you can keep up...that Ok?, it won't be easy."** Emerald said while he waits again.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." Maite said.

Emerald chuckles before all of the tentacles pulled back which showed that one had an extra dick on it before the others opened a little to show three more making 5 erect dicks total.

 **"Well then… might as well make sure your satisfied before I talk with your parents tomorrow."** Emerald said with a teasing tone.

Maite blushed but nodded with a smile before Emerald gripped her hips and pulled her back onto his dick while the dick that was in her ass went back in.

Another dick went between her breasts while the soft blade part held her breasts together .

The last two went into Maite's hands which left Emerald to slid his tongue back into her mouth.

The dicks in her pussy, ass, and between her squished breasts start to move in sync.

Maite moaned very loud at the many dicks in her. But loved the feeling of it before wrapping her legs around Emerald again and kissing him back before the camera went to Amanda who was getting the screwing of her life when the clone had her placed on her feet before she forced Amanda right cheek onto the wall.

 **"You've been a bad girl right?, seems your sister got a boyfriend out of this… but I'm not going to be that nice...especially when I do this."** the clone said before she raised a clawed hand and spanked Amanda on her right ass cheek while she let her dick hold Amanda up.

"GAAAAHHH!" Amanda yelled with ecstasy.

 **"Enjoying this?, you seem to be a real slut huh?"** the clone said before a tail behind her formed out of sum white substance before it starts to tease Amanda's pussy before she stops thrusting into her ass for some reason.

"Y-Yes...I a-am...PLEASE CONTINUE!" Amanda pleaded.

A moment later, both the dick and tail of the clone shot into Amanda's ass and pussy respectively before she used both hands to spank Amanda's asscheeks which would force Amanda to use her hands on the wall to keep herself still or her body would be bent from the force of the thrust before the clone starts to piston both the tail and dick in and out while alternating with spanking each cheek.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Amanda yelled in ecstasy while the clone continues her actions before the clone spoke up when she felt her dick twitch.

 **"Ready for my cum?... I'm about to let it out, just tell me if you want it in your ass or if you want a cumbath."** The clone growled out before she starts to thrust harder.

Amanda moan loud before answering.

"BATHE ME IN YOUR STICKY CUM!" Amanda shouts before the clone roared out.

 **"AS YOU WISH!"** The clone roared before she pulled her dick out while her tail lifts and twists Amanda to face her before the Clone held her dick before it shot a thick stream of cum onto Amanda which soaked her in cum.

Amanda hummed at the feel of the clone's cum on her body.

The clone then set Amanda on the ground a bit roughly while she continues to stroke her dick.

 **"Hope you don't think that I'm finished with you yet… I got a womb to bust into after all."** the clone growled out with her eyes glowing red for a second while her dick pulsed with blood flowing through it.

Amanda smirk at the clone before speaking.

"Then what are you waiting for...FILL ME UP!" Amanda said before she used two of her fingers to open her pussy.

The clone's tail then wrapped around Amanda's waist before it lifts her and the clone pressed her dick at her pussy opening before she slammed Amanda onto the dick which fully hilts Amanda and her womb which it practically bust through her cervix while the clone crossed her arms under her breasts when her tail starts to pull Amanda on and off her dick with no mercy.

"OH YES! KEEP GOING! I WANT YOU TO FILL MY WOMB UP WITH ALL THE CUM YOU HAVE!" Amanda yelled.

The clone chuckles before leaning down to whisper into her ear.

 **"I guess even if you were curious about men before… then this should make you only go for the ladies huh?, after all Lillum's toys give us a really impressive dick huh?, no men can match normally unless they're the monster kind huh?"** The clone whispered into Amanda's ear while she grinds into Amanda's pussy.

"Yes...It's true." Amanda said which caused the clone to grin under her mask before she growled out when her dick starts to pulse again.

 **"Good girl… here's your treat then."** The clone growled before she slams Amanda onto her dick a few time before she hilts her when she unloads her semen directly into her womb after she grunts which made Amanda's womb bloat greatly thanks to the monster dick that kept it inside while it sent more shots into Amanda with each pulse of her dick.

"AAAAHHH!" Amanda yelled with her tongue sticking out.

After a few more seconds… the clone pulled away when she stops cumming, in the end Amanda was held in the air while the semen flowed like a faucet from Amanda's gaping pussy while the clone chuckles at her handywork.

 **"So… if you can still hear me… satisfied now?"** The clone asked with an amused tone.

All Amanda did was nod to the clone while trying to enjoy the afterglow of the intense sense.

 **"I'll give you a bit to recover… afterwards I'll be letting you use this bad boy on me, I'm a female mentally as well so no issues on my end, just don't go trying to use it on the boss in his male form, male thinking process after all."** The clone said while she points to her dick.

Amanda nodded happily at that idea before the scene went to Sonic and Amy's room again.

*Shadow* had a wide eyed look while she went to grab the sheets under her and grit her teeth tightly to keep herself from screaming and still when she thought Sonic would screw her off the bed.

Honestly, fast wouldn't even begin to describe what *Shadow* was feeling while her toes curled while Sonic battered her insides.

Said hedgehog continues to ram his dick inside *Shadow's* pussy.

"So...what do you think of me now?" He asked while *Shadow* shouts.

"FUCK YOU FAKER!" *Shadow* calls out in defiance, Lillum might be enjoying this but she is staying in character really well under the barrage.

Sonic smirk at her before speaking.

"Too bad I'm the one that's fucking you." He said while thrusting which caused *Shadow* to only glare at him with wide eyes.

After a while, Sonic felt his dick twitching which meant he was gonna cum.

"Oh man...I hope you're ready. I'm gonna give a big load of my cum." Sonic said feeling he was about to burst.

*Shadow* managed to speak up before he did though.

"I d-dare you F-Faker… I'll make you pay when I r-return to n-normal." *Shadow* gasped out while her walls clenched around Sonic's harshly.

Sonic groaned again from the tight grip. He gave *Shadow* a look that said he was tired of her attitude.

That's when he surprised her by kissing her lips again follow by some tongue before he unloaded a big dose of his hedgehog cum in her.

Though it wasn't as big as Lillum's it was still an impressive amount that set *Shadow* off when she groaned into Sonic's mouth when she had her own orgasm which soaked the quills around Sonic's lower half before she just laid on the bed to pant for air.

Sonic also pant for air while still laying on top of her before he put his head at the crook of her neck.

"W-Whoa… I didn't expect that." A familiar voice said from next to the duo which caused them to look to see… that Amy was awake and she had a big blush on her face while she sat there with a slightly swollen stomach.

Sonic was shocked that she was up.

"How you feeling Amy?" Sonic asked while Amy chuckles a few times.

"W-Well, besides the fact I could be pregnant with our child, I feel fine, though I wonder why your going at it with a female looking Shadow… who I'm guessing is Lillum from the wings… though it still has so many...worrying questions that come to my mind." Amy said while she blushed at the duo while *Shadow* or Lillum now that she got out of character before wrapping an arm around Sonic's neck.

"Maybe he had a thing for female versions of the males here, he could have asked me to take a different form, all I did was just suggest this one." Lillum teased with a fang like grin on Shadow's face.

Amy was surprised before looking at Sonic.

Then Sonic spoke to reassure her.

"There's nothing to worry about Amy. The reason she suggested was to vent out some anger on Shadow. You know how he gets? Plus I wouldn't do that if Lillum turned to a guy." Sonic said.

Amy felt better after hearing that.

"Oh really, I get that you won't go for males, but I'm a female… and I did say that I suggested this form right?, it was an o-p-t-i-o-n right?" Lillum said before she tightens her vagina around Sonic's dick after she said that while she kept the fem shadow form.

Sonic groaned a bit from that.

"R-Right." Sonic said.

Amy sweatdrop at Lillum's antic.

"Still, I should leave you two lovebirds alone for now, I want to see how Emerald is doing with your daughter's." Lillum said before she returned to her full human form while Sonic was still inside of her.

Amy remembered that Emerald walked out with Maite and Amanda before looking to Sonic.

"How were they when they left?, I was… a bit occupied so I couldn't see well." Amy asked Sonic with a slightly worried tone.

"They were okay before leaving the room. Hopefully Emerald is treating them right. No offense Lillum. Just being a father and all." Sonic said trying to be careful with his words.

Lillum just grins before responding.

"No worries, I'm a mom myself with two daughters of my own so I understand parental worries, but no worries with Emerald, he might not have the same… experience that I have with pleasing people, but for Amanda and Maite… well, let's just say that they won't be walking right for a week or two after he's through since he can think outside the box." Lillum said with a lust filled smirk when her tunnel starts to massage Sonic's dick without her moving at all.

Amy just blinked a few times when she heard that Lillum herself was a mother before getting a bit confused when Lillum's... lower muscles seemed to move oddly around her vaginal region.

Sonic looked to his wife when he noticed her discomfort

"You okay Ames?" He asked with a worried look before Lillum's vaginal muscles start to squirm and tighten at an insane speed, it was more like it was trying to vibrate Sonic's dick now.

Sonic groan at this before speaking.

"W-What's going?!" Sonic questioned which caused Lillum to smirk.

"Just getting one last shot before I go, I held back in that Shadow form, might as well show you what I can really do since you were so kind to me earlier." Lillum said before she pets sonic's head since he barely went past the bottom of her breasts now before her walls seems to stretched to make a suction like effect inside of her vagina.

Amy was shocked when she saw what Lillum was doing before Lillum's pussy starts to move back and forth slight when it actually strokes Sonic's dick inside of her while she grins.

"Try not to be to surprise, Sex demons can really be a monster in the sack." Lillum said before she looked to see how Sonic was holding.

Said hedgehog groan again from the suction, but was really enjoying it.

"Wanna see how your daughters are doing?" Lillum said with a wide grin before she made a holographic image appear next to them which starts to form two images... one of with Emerald and Maite, the other had Amanda and the clone.

Maite was getting it from Emerald good with the 5 different dicks and seemed to enjoy it while Amanda was resting in the Hollow female's arms while the large dick hanged since Amanda was resting while they watched the duo of Emerald and Maite.

"Oh my!" Amy said while Lillum smirked.

"Guess they're in good hands… the large white thing is the female clone in something called a hollow form, guess that's why that clone earlier needed one, while Emerald is using… well.. We don't know what to call it exactly but I think Maite seems to enjoy it." Lillum said while she watched the show with Sonic still at her mercy.

Both parents still was shocked at what their daughters are doing.

Lillum grins before she tightens her tunnel around Sonic's dick.

"Don't worry, Emerald won't do anything to them if they don't want him to, they probably asked for those forms." Lillum said when she lightly snuck her arms around Amy and pressed the dildo into her for a second.

Amy jolted from that before looking at Lillum who gave her an imp like grin.

"Though I can stay if you want a little payback...the dildo works both ways after all." Lillum teased Amy while she works Sonic.

Amy took a moment to think before speaking.

"Actually, I'm still a bit tired. Maybe next time."

Lillum grins before looking down to Sonic.

"Hear that… your wife said so herself that there's a next time." Lillum said while she felt Sonic twitching inside of her when she starts tightening her tunnel again.

Sonic was surprised again that Amy wants to do this again with her before he groaned again when he felt his climax coming.

"I-I'm cuming again!" Sonic yelled before he shot into Lillum which made her groan for a second.

Seems he used most of his earlier load on the fem Shadow form and only a little was released as a result.

"Oh, I guess you're tuckered out already huh?" Lillum teased while she rubbed the back of Sonic's head which rests between her breasts.

"Y-Yeah...Sorry." Sonic said between breaths while blushing.

"No problem, you did better than I thought, though." Lillum said before she used her magic to have Sonic and Amy float in the air while Lillum got up from the bed and approached her.

"I'll need this back if you would be so kind." Lillum said before she pulled the dildo out of Amy before she used a magic seal to close her vagina before anything could seep out.

"There, the crest will fade in the morning and you be pregnant with Sonics child… Now for the final touch before I leave you two." Lillum said before she reached up and gripped Amys chin and kissed her in front of Sonic while he floats nearby.

Both Sonic and Amy were still surprise after everything that's happened.

"Boy that was something huh?" Sonic said while looking at Amy who was still being tongued by Lillum for a minute before she pulled away.

Amy blushed from that kiss which made Lillum chuckle before she spoke up.

"Well after all of that, I can't leave you empty handed, tell you what, after I… have some fun with you daughters if they're still up for it, and before we leave this Dimension, I'll leave this little toy with you so you could have some fun with your clones." Lillum said with a grin on her face while showing Amy the she had in her hand.

Amy blushed at the object.

"W-What do you mean clones?" Sonic asked.

Lillum giggled before looking to the duo and settled her gaze on Sonic.

"Remember the deal?, Emerald would teach you how to make clones Sonic, I'm sure he would teach Amy if she asked which opens a whole new world of possible love making right?" Lillum teased when she giggles again.

Both Amy and Sonic remembered that and blushed big after hearing what Lillum said.

"And this toy can be used with males as well… to give them a second dick for double the fun… a little bonus info if you're curious." Lillum said while she held the dildo up again.

Amy was now imagining Sonic with two dicks. That image caused her to have a nose bleed which made her spin a bit in the air comically.

Lillum chuckled before she looked to Sonic.

"So how about it Sonic, double the dick means half the stamina, think you would be up for it?" Lillum teased Sonic with the challenge while Amy seemed to be in lala land right now.

Sonic was curious about. And Amy would be mad if he didn't agree.

"Sure. I'm game."

Lillum grins before she set the duo onto the bed after she used her magic to clean it completely.

"Great, I got more back home so no worries, who knows, I might come back for seconds of this Amy here... Sorry for you Sonic but this was a one time thing for now since convincing Emerald was hard enough, who knows… I might teach her a few things personally to really please you." Lillum teased with a wink of her eye.

Sonic blushed big after hearing that.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got a foursome to crash." Lillum said with a smirk before she starts to walk out of the room with a swing of her hips...while still in the nude.

Both Sonic and Amy blush after that. Then they looked at each.

"You feel okay Amy?" Sonic asked before he grabbed her hands.

"Y-Yeah, it was unexpected… but I have to admit that it was fun right?" Amy said while she pats her slightly bloated womb.

"Yeah. To be honest, I was turned on when Lillum filled you up...but jealous that it wasn't me that did that. I am glad that she used my dick...although I hope it doesn't become a habit. But bottom line is...I hope we do have another kid soon." Sonic said while giving her a loving smile.

Amy smiled before she hugged Sonic's arm before the duo laid on the bed.

"Oh Sonic, don't worry, I won't make it a habit, though seeing two me's going at it might have been good sight for you huh?" Amy teased since Sonic did gaze at Lillum in that form for a bit.

"Yeah I did. But I prefer to have the real Amy with me." Sonic said which caused Amy to kiss him for a second.

"Hehe, thank you Sonic, I love you too, though I'm hoping to at least pay Lillum back later since I'm sure I won't be walking right for awhile." Amy said when she felt that her hips were already getting sore.

"Hehe, well I'll be there to help you if you need it." Sonic said while gently holding her.

Amy giggles before yawning.

"*Yawn* Though I have to admit, It was worth it since I feel really relaxed now." Amy said before her eyelids grew heavy.

"*Yawn* Me too." Sonic said before he kissed her on the forehead before shutting his eyes.

"Good night, Amy." Sonic said before he dozed off.

"Night Sonic…" Amy said before deep breathing was heard from her end which showed that she was already heading into dreamland while the scene went to the room that Emerald's group was in.

 **With Emerald, Maite, the hollow female clone, and Amanda…**

Emerald was huffing and panting while he and the tentacles kept drilling into her holes and between her breasts while the one's in Maite's grip kept still to allow her to do whatever since he removed his tongue to focus.

Maite was having the time of her life as she continues to enjoy getting pleasured by the man of her dreams.

Amanda and the clone were greatly enjoying the show.

 **"So… ready? Or do you need more time?"** The clone asked when it looked down to Amanda whose head rests between her large breasts.

"Hmmm...I'm up for anything beautiful." Amanda said which caused the Clone to chuckle.

 **"Hehe, well then, can you stand?"** The clone asked with an amused tone while her dick pulsed again which was felt by Amanda who used it as a simple seat so she could rest.

"I think so." Amanda said before the clone lifts her up and gently sets her on her feet before letting go to see if she could really stand or not.

Amanda wobble a bit but was able to stand correctly.

 **"Can you walk?" the** clone asked since standing was easy.

"Sure." Amanda said before she walk up a few feet.

The clone grins before she walks up to Amanda before pressing a spot a little above the dick which made her dick flash with a dim light before Lillums toy was seen.

 **"I'll need to lay on the ground since you're quite shorter than I am… or do you want me to ride you?"** the clone said with a teasing tone while she passed the toy to Amanda.

Instead of replying, Amanda smiled before laying on the ground.

The clone chuckles before pointing to Amanda's clit.

 **"Place it slightly above your vagina and hold it steady while you turn the dial."** the clone said with an amused tone.

Amanda nodded before she grabbed the dildo and did what the clone instructed.

A moment later, a dark flash was seen before it fades to show Amanda's new dick.

It was about 8 ½ inches long and 4 inches width with a big knot. The skin matched her fur color.

Amanda was so surprised at how real it was before she lightly touched it.

Thanks to the fact that it was her first time… she had a virgin's sensitivity which meant that simple touch was extremely pleasurable.

"This might take a while to getting use to." Amanda said which made the clone chuckle.

 **"Sorry but you did say to go all out… you'll be begging me to stop when I wring you dry."** the clone teased when she knelt in front of Amanda while the long tongue came out to let Amanda know what she had planned for the virgin hedgehog.

Amanda gulped a bit but nodded at the challenge.

"As my dad said...Bring it on." Amanda said with a smirk.

A moment later they heard a familar voice speaking up.

"Mind If I join you two?" the voice said with an amused tone from behind Amanda.

Said hedgehog turned her head to see Lillum floating in the air… with her dick attached again...which points at the duo.

 **"Already tucker out Sonic and Amy?"** the clone asked while Lillum giggles.

"Yep and Rachel should expect a new sibling in 9 months" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Amanda forgot about her parents but was both shocked and happy that her mom got pregnant.

"So… what did I miss?" Lillum asked while the female clone points a thumb at Emerald and Maite.

 **"Seems Maite liked the boss and confessed so the boss is taking her out if he can convince Sonic and Amy."** The clone said which caused Lillum to blink a few times before she grins.

"Oh really?... well I'll be having some alone time with her then after their date tomorrow." Lillum said with a lust filled smirk and a iron rod dick which pulsed with blood.

Amanda was surprised that Lillum was okay with it. She was even blushing at what she'll do to her.

Lillum then looked to Amanda who was on the ground before grinning.

"Since I'm practically getting to know everyone here… mind if I join?" Lillum asked with a lecherous smirk on her face.

Amanda blushed big before speaking.

"I don't mind. If it's okay with the clone." She said.

 **"I don't mind but can you really take the both us?, its two to one and you might pass out before were satisfied."** the female clone warned Amanda with a slightly worried tone.

"My sisters and I were trained by both our mom and Knuckles on how to fight...and I say our stamina is quite impressive. I believe I can endure it." Amanda said with determination in her voice.

 **"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."** The clone said while Lillum spoke up.

"Yeah, think of yourself as a virgin right now with the dick, if you think it'll be easy, well…" Lillum said before the female clone knelt down before it shot it's tongue out and wrapped it around Amanda's dick.

Amanda shivered at the feel of the clone's tongue.

Lillum smirks before looking to the clone.

"Show her what you can do with that tongue." Lillum said cryptically which made the clone chuckle before the tongue extends a bit more before the tip of her tongue was over Amanda's urethra for some reason.

Amanda groaned from that but was started to enjoy it before the tip of the tongue angled towards Amanda's urethra before it slid inside of her dick while the rest of her tongue wrapped around her dick which both widened it and closed it at the same time.

Amanda moaned loud from the feeling while the clone starts to used her tongue on the outside to stroke Amanda while the inside starts to thrust in and out like a piston.

"Oh..my...God...This is so good. I wish we can do this forever." Amanda said between moans.

However during one of Amanda's moans, Lillum angled her dick to Amanda's mouth while she was distracted and forced over half down her throat after she gripped Amanda's ears for leverage.

"Get ready hon, cause I'm getting serious since you seem to like it rough." Lillum said before she actually hilts herself in Amanda's throat before she starts to facefuck her while the clone's stroking and thrusting got stronger.

Amanda was caught off guard by that but was able to get use to it in a second. Amanda then used her tongue to lick around Lillum's dick when she pulled out before Lillum thrusts in with even more power.

The clone then removed the coil around Amanda's dick before she gripped the dick with an extremely strong grip before stroking Amanda while her tongue went even deeper into Amanda's dick with each thrust.

Amanda groaned which was muffled with Lillum's dick in her mouth while the clone felt Amanda's dick starting to twitch which made her chuckle before he stroking sped up for the idea she had.

Amanda knew what the clone was doing since she felt her dick twitch as well. She used her willpower to hold it in much longer.

However the clone tried to catch her off guard when she had her tail go in front of her… and after taking a second to wet it with the part of her tongue that was free… and slid it right into Amanda's ass before her tail piston's in and out while it wiggles like a snake.

Said hedgehog was indeed caught off guard from that but was not gonna be intimidated by that. She still tried to hold it in so she can keep experiencing this.

However the clone chuckled before she did something that would surely set her off when green energy shot through her tail and into Amanda's ass before the energy burst which coats the entirety of Amanda's insides like pseudo semen.

Luckily for the clone, that her technique worked causing Amanda to climax from that.

However, the tongue inside of Amanda's dick blocked it off completely which caused the clone to chuckle.

 **"Sorry, but I'm not gonna let you finish that easily."** The clone said before stroking the still climaxing dick.

Amanda moaned from that intense pleasure while Lillum chuckles when she pulled away all of a sudden.

"Don't be to happy now, by the time we're through… you'll be begging to cum once." Lillum said while the clone stopped stroking while keeping the hole plugged.

Amanda chuckled in her mind while using her tongue again on Lillum's dick.

Lillum chuckles before she looked back and chants something which caused a glowing crest to appear around the base of Amanda's dick before it vanished before she looks to the clone.

"You can pull away now." Lillum said before the clone hesitates before it pulled it out while scraping the inside of her dick and ass on purpose.

Amanda groaned with disappointment when she wish it didn't stop.

Lillum chuckles before looking to the clone who nods before she got on all fours and lifts her tail which showed off her soaked tunnel and thick ass.

"Why not use that dick for real now?" Lillum teased when she lifts Amanda to her feet.

Said hedgehog blushed while feeling her dick twitched after seeing the clone's ass and pussy.

Lillum chuckles before she nudged Amanda towards the clone who stayed silent.

Amanda gulped before she got behind the clone while the clone wiggles her rear, though she was getting a little annoyed.

" **Unless you want me to go to Lillum, I suggest you pick a hole and start already."** The clone growled out since she didn't like to beg in the hollow form.

Amanda blushed before she guided her dick to the clone's pussy.

Lillum watched before the clone's tail kept still to allow Amanda to grip it if she needed to, she would have rushed Amanda now, but it was her first time and she wanted it to be nice.

Lillum however grins before she summoned a crest behind Amanda before she used it to force Amanda to hilt the clone when it pushed her back in one go which made the clone gasp out from the sudden action.

Amanda had no idea what happen, but didn't care when she felt how warm it was inside the clone's pussy.

The clone looked to Amanda with an amused eye before speaking up.

 **"Didn't mean for you to shove it all in like that, you could have burst."** The clone said with a chuckle a moment later before she tightens her vaginal muscles a little.

Amanda groaned from the tight grip before she grab hold of the clone's hips and starts thrusting in and out.

The clone groans for a second before she looks to Amanda with a teasing look in her eyes.

 **"Come on Amanda, show me what you can do or this won't be much fun for me."** The clone teased while meeting Amanda's thrusts a little when she wiggle her hips.

Amanda smirked before speaking.

"Alright. You asked for it." She before grabbing the clone's tail with one hand while smacking her ass with the other.

The clone groaned at the action before she starts to thrust her hips back while Amanda thrusts forward.

Amanda continues thrusting in the clone while smacking her ass. She pulled on the tail a few times while the clone gasps with each thrust.

Lillum in the meantime grinned while she strokes herself before she floats over to get behind Amanda while Amanda was distracted.

Said hedgehog continues doing her actions at the clone, while thrusting a little faster which caused her dick to pulse again from an approaching climax which seemed to be stronger since the last one was denied.

Amanda grunted before speaking to the clone.

"How you liking it now?" She asked with each thrust which caused the clone to chuckle.

 **"Should you be saying that when you seem so close to cumming."** The clone teased when she tightened her pussy again.

Amanda groaned again from the tight grip. This time Amanda tries to hold it in again so she can last longer.

However before she could really get her guard up, Lillum hovered her hands over her hips and silently hilts herself inside of Amanda's pussy after immediately grabbing them this time while grinning an imp like grin.

Amanda jolted from that before she turned her head to see Lillum with that grin which made Lillum speak up.

"Might as well join in right?" Lillum said before she starts to thrust into Amanda which made Amanda thrust into the clone who thrusts back when she got what Lillum was planning.

All in all, Amanda looked like she was staying still while Lillum held her in the air while the duo screwed her in multiple ways.

Amanda moaned and groaned from this before looking at Lillum again with a blush.

Lillum grinned before she angled he head to kiss Amanda while she used a crest to summon a water tentacle out of Amanda's view before it shot into her ass and spins like a pleasure inducing drill.

Amanda moaned in Lillum's mouth from that action before she brought her tongue out, begging Lillum for entry.

Lillum obliged when she opened her mouth a little before she starts to wrestle with Amanda's tongue while her dick starts to pulse from an approaching climax.

"Ready for my load?" Lillum asked after she pulled her head away from Amanda's.

"Y-Yes. But please keep kissing me." Amanda pleaded with a blush since she was close to her climax as well.

Lillum grins before she thrust back in to kiss Amanda while her dick thrusts faster and faster into Amanda's pussy.

"Cumming!" Lillum said before she slammed her hips one more time into Amanda's pussy before her load shot into her waiting womb which makes it bloat some from the amount.

Feeling all that cum made Amanda unleashed a load of her own in the clone's pussy... Or she would have if a glowing ring didn't appear around the base of her dick which stops her from cumming again… this time the pressure from Amanda's orgasm was greater which made her dick swell a little.

Lillum chuckles at Amanda's predicament before whispering into Amanda's ear.

"Did you think I would let you come so easily?" Lillum said when she pulled her dick out before she slammed it into Amanda's ass this time.

"GAAAAHHH! N-NO...FAIR!" Amanda yelled while Lillum chuckles.

"We did say that you would beg us to cum once right?, well get ready for a pleasureable hell." Lillum said before she lightly bit Amanda's ear before she starts to thrust into Amanda's ass again while the clone starts to thrust back onto Amanda's over sensitive dick.

"OH MY GOOOODDD!" Amanda yelled while Lillum grins when she made a water tentacle shoot into Amanda's abused pussy before it twists like a drill with watery bumps to hit all of her G-spots.

It made Amanda moan very loud from that action.

After a minute, Amanda's dick pulsed again which told of an approaching orgasm which Lillum and the clone felt before speeding up their actions.

Amanda grunted and moan before feeling her orgasm coming. But she knew Lillum won't let her cum.

Lillum chuckles before she had an electrical current flow into Amanda's pussy from the water tentacle, it was at a safe level but for an inexperienced person, that would be more than enough to set Amanda off again.

Amanda groaned and moan again from this while Lillum raised the voltage a little while whispering into her ear.

"Come on… try to cum for me." Lillum teased when she grinds into Amanda's ass while the clone tightened her vaginal muscles greatly to help Lillum with her plan.

Amanda grunted before she yelled out.

"I-I"M CUMMING!"

However like before Amanda couldn't cum thanks to the ring which made things more painful and pleasurable for her while Lillum grins.

"I did say that you would have to beg right?, well… let's get to work." Lillum said before she resumed thrusting into Amanda's ass.

Time went by for a few minutes while Amanda was denied orgasm after orgasm while Lillum used her water tentacle to bind Amanda's arms behind her back while the clone tightens and loosens her vaginal muscles around the engorged dick.

Amanda couldn't take it anymore.

"PLEASE LILLUM...LET ME CUM!"

Lillum however leaned down and whispered into Amanda's ear.

"Don't you mean… please Mistress?" Lillum said while nibbling Amanda's ear again and grinding into her ass after thrusting a few more times.

Amanda looked at Lillum in the face after Lillum pulled away.

"Please mistress." Amanda said softly while blushing which caused Lillum to grin.

"Please what?, I can't hear you." Lillum teased before she made a extremely strong thrust.

"PLEASE MISTRESS!" Amanda yelled which caused Lillum to chuckle.

"Good girl… now for your reward." Lillum said before she starts to rapidly thrust into Amanda's ass which caused Amanda to ram into the clone while the ring slowly cracked from Amanda's next orgasm… it would be the biggest one she had since she was denied so many time.

Amanda hoped that it will be over when she really wants to cum badly.

A few thrusts later, Amanda's dick starts to twitch again while the ring cracked some more.

It made Amanda thrust harder in the clone's pussy with vigor before the ring broke and vanished completely which allowed Amanda to finally have the orgasm she begged for.

"OH GOOOODDD!" Amanda yelled with ecstasy while releasing a very big thick load of cum in the clone's pussy.

" **Ugh!"** the clone grunts when she felt herself already getting filled with an insane amount of semen which actually made her womb bloat a little before she looked back to see how Amanda was doing when she didn't seem to stop ejaculating into her.

Amanda grunted and groaned as she kept ejaculating before Lillum pulled herself back which pulled Amanda back which results in the clone's ass getting a thick coating of semen before the flow stops.

"Hehe, how was that my pretty little slave?, did your mistress promise a good time or what?" Lillum said while she held Amanda on her lap which her dick was still buried in.

Amanda looked at her with a blush while smiling.

"Yes..you did and it was...wonderful. Emerald is very lucky to have you." Amanda said while Lillum grins.

"If you want… I could make a repeat performance later?, after all our group will be here for a while." Lillum said while she resumed thrusting into Amanda's ass.

"Oh...YES...I would love that!" Amanda said while Lillum grins.

"I'll do it on one condition though… call me mistress when were in private, in public call me whatever you want, understand?" Lillum said before she made a few strong thrusts near the end.

"Y-Yes Lillum anything you want." Amanda said while Lillum grins a bit before she stops.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?, I'm sure I said to call me something when in private." Lillum teased when she barely moved at all.

"I-I mean mistress. Anything you want mistress." Amanda said hoping she continues.

"Good girl, now for a reward." Lillum said before she starts to rapidly thrust her hips into the mobian's ass again, this time with her own dick twiching.

"Ready for my cum slave?" Lillum said when she puts more speed into her thrusts.

"Y-Yes mistress." Amanda said which caused Lillum to grin.

"GOOD GIRL!" Lillum yelled when she unloads a massive load into Amanda's ass again.

"AAAAHHH!" Amanda yelled from the pleasure before Lillum's shot tapered off after 10 seconds.

Lillum sighs in relief before looking to Amanda to see how she was doing when she felt her energy drop greatly, guess it was to much for the hedgehog after all.

Said hedgehog was taking a few breaths before looking at Lillum.

"You were amazing mistress." Amanda said with a blush on her face which made Lillum grin.

"No problem slave, now get some rest, your body may feel good now but you'll crash in a few minutes." Lillum ordered when she pulled out of Amanda's ass while kissing her for a second.

Lillum pulled her head away before snapping her fingers before Amanda's dick vanished and her semen covered body was cleaned after she glowed a bit.

"There, now you won't have to worry too much about showering tonight, though I still recommend one when you wake since you be feeling sore, that I can assure you." Lillum said with a grin on her face before she looked to Emerald and Maite to see how they were doing before looking to Amanda.

"Thank you mistress. Do you...have any sisters?" Amanda asked while blushing.

Lillum blinked before grinning.

"Oh yeah... practically hundreds… you see why if you join us in our little school of ours, maybe you could snag a pet or two for yourself after I train you." Lillum teased while she gave an imp like grin.

"R-Really?" Amanda asked while blushing which caused Lillum to chuckle.

"Really... though I won't go easy on you, what I did today was tame compared to the real thing… still up for it slave?" Lillum said with a teasing grin.

Before responding, Amanda surprised Lillum with a hug.

"I'll follow whatever you say mistress." She said which made Lillum grin before she held the dildo in front of Amanda.

"Might as well give you some some homework then… stuff this into your pussy and sleep with it all night tonight, I'll know if you don't." Lillum said to Amanda with a grin.

"As you command mistress." Amanda said before she grabbed the dildo.

Lillum grins while she watched Amanda.

Said hedgehog groaned a bit after stuffing the dildo in her folds.

Lillum pats Amanda on the head when she saw that.

"Good girl, now head to your room after getting dressed, don't want anyone to get surprised...yet… right?" Lillum said to Amanda after she summoned Amanda's clothing which appeared in her hand before she passed them to the mobian.

Amanda nods to thank her before going to the bathroom to change.

The clone huffed a bit before looking to Lillum.

 **"Might as well leave, bye."** the clone said before she vanished which caused Lillum to scratch her head.

"Hehe...oop." Lillum said before she turned to watch Emerald and Maite who were still going at it before thinking.

 _"Hmm… Nah… I'll handle Maite later… might as well enjoy the show."_ Lillum thought before she stroked herself.

 **Meanwhile with Emerald and Maite…**

Emerald was showing Maite how much energy that he had when he didn't seem to stop even after cumming multiple times.

Maite was still having a great time. It look like she was tired...but didn't want the pleasure to stop.

Emerald however noticed how tired Maite was before he chuckled.

 **"No worries, we can do this more later… how about I finish this with a bang."** Emerald said before his body starts to emit a green mist after he stopped moving.

Maite did like the sound of that. She waited for what Emerald was about to do.

The mist then went to give his entire body, tentacles and dick, with a green outline before he hilts Maite with all 5 dicks which caused the energy to hit every sweet spot inside and outside of Maite while the same happened to her ass with the tentacle dick when it shot into her.

The same thing happened with her breasts when the energy went to the dick between her breasts and in her hands.

Maite moaned like crazy from that action before Emerald pistons in and out of Maite with hip bruising force while the one in her ass and between her breasts did the same.

The ones in her hand had the tentacles wrap around her wrists before the dicks in her hands start to move which caused Maite to stroke them.

"OH EMERALD!" Maite yelled which caused Emerald to speed up when he felt an approaching orgasm.

 **"Get...ready...Maite...cause...I'M CUMMING!"** Emerald warned before he roared when he shot his load into her waiting womb while the one in her ass did the same while the ones in her hands and between her breasts gave her a big facial with multiple shots.

But the kicker was the light green energy in the semen which made the pleasure skyrocket for Maite.

"AAAAHHH!" Maite yelled after she climaxed from this.

After a 20 to 30 seconds of cumming… Emerald finally stopped before he pulled his dick out of her and called back the tentacles so he could get a good look at Maites state while he pants a little.

Maite was panting greatly from this. Her belly looked very bloated with all that cum in her womb and stomach.

Emerald chuckled a bit at his handiwork before he spoke up.

 **"I'll be cleaning myself in the bathroom… I need to use water to return to normal so I'll be back in a bit… just relax for now."** Emerald said before he turned to the bathroom and starts walking towards it.

And not a moment too soon that Amanda exits the bathroom with her night clothes on.

He passed Amanda while leftover semen and juice was still on his dick and tentacles before he closed the door to the bathroom and locked it while a sign appeared on the door.

"Door sealed against peeking succubus."

Amanda didn't know why Emerald put up the sign before she looked at Lillum who was kissing Maite on the lips while she floats over the bed before she pulled away while she continues to stroke herself.

"Welcome to the party Maite, I'll be teaching you a few things tomorrow… but until then… guh!" Lillum explained before she unloads semen over the parts of Maite's body that Emerald missed which covered Maite in demonic seed.

Maite shivered a bit at the succubus's cum but loved the feel of it on her body.

Lillum smirked at Maite before she looked to Amanda with a grin.

"I'll be taking Maite to her room if she wants to head there after I clean her, you head on to you room." Lillum said before she looked back to Maite and chuckles when some future plans formed in her head.

"Actually mistress, we both share a room." Amanda said.

"Well slave, it seems you might bunk alone….or do you want me to spend the night?" Lillum teased with a grin.

Amanda blushed from that before speaking.

"No that's okay, I'll go on my own. Good night you two." Amanda said before exiting the room which made Lillum chuckle before she snapped her fingers and Maite was cleaned up when a crest appeared over her and sucked the semen into it.

"Might reward your sister if she does keep it inside of her, wanna help Maite?" Lillum said with a grin after Maite was cleaned for the most part before she turned her dick back into a dildo.

"Sure thing Lillum. Or do I call you something else since I'm part of Emerald's harem?" Maite asked.

Lillum chuckles before placing a finger on Maite's chin.

"When we're having lessons with your sister… call me mistress, out of them… call me whatever you want, deal?" Lillum teased with a look that showed raw lust.

Maite blushed before speaking.

"Deal...mistress."

Lillum chuckles before looking her in the eye.

"Good girl, so are you staying or going to your room?" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

"I'm gonna go join Amanda, 'cause I know you and Emerald need some alone time." Maite said which caused Lillum to chuckle.

"Alright, but a little parting gift." Lillum said before she kissed Maite then went down to her pussy while the scene went into the bathroom.

 **With Emerald…**

Emerald was washing his hair after he returned to normal before he heard a pleasure induced scream which made him jolt before looking to the door with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Lillum must be playing with Maite, might as well get out and check on Maite and Lillum."_ Emerald thought before he rinsed off and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before he exits the room and sweatdropped at what he saw.

"Damn Lillum, did you knocked her out?, doesn't mercy exist in your head?" Emerald said while he looked to Maite.

Maite looked down but was still breathing while Lillum sat next to her while licking her lips.

"I-It's...okay...Emerald. I-I'll get...use to...it." Maite said between breaths.

Emerald sighed before looking to Lillum.

"You do realize that she won't be able to move right?" Emerald said while Lillum chuckled slightly.

"Hehe, sorry." Lillum said while scratching her cheek before Emerald looked to Maite.

"Ready to sleep?, you can bunk here since this was Lillum's fault." Emerald said while giving Lillum a half lidded look.

Maite nodded to Emerald since she's very tired.

Lillum giggles before she used her magic to help Maite float to the head of the bed while Emerald got onto the bed before Lillum set Maite on Emerald's right arm before Lillum floats over and lays on Emerald's left.

She then made the blanket float over the trio before it lands on them before she used her magic to turn off the light.

"Night Emerald, Maite." Lillum said before she adjusts her body before Emerald wrapped an arm around her.

"Good night Emerald, night mistress." Maite said before she adjusts her body to Emerald's right side while Lillum giggled.

"Only call me mistress during our love making… call me what you want after ok?" Lillum said while Emerald wrapped an arm around Maite, he wasn't gonna ask about the mistress thing right now but he would later after they rest.

"Good night Lillum, Emerald." Maite said correcting herself while Emerald spoke up.

"Night ladies, see you in the morning." Emerald said while lightly hugging them before he closed his eyes which made Lillum smile before she did the same.

Maite blushed while smiling at the hug before she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Lemon over**

The time slowly shifts to the next day's dawn before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene went fades in to show DME and Atomsk while they passed some ideas around.**

 **"Okay so what do you think of the plan?" Atomsk asked while looking at DME.**

 **"Seems fine for the most part but where will you put the boulder?" Dme asked with crossed arms.**

 **"I guess right above, unless I use one of my clones as bait." Atomsk said.**

 **"Unless he uses a switch which gets us squished, I got an idea though… instead of going with multiple plans… why not bring in someone from his world to lend a hand?" DME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"And who would that be? The second Mask guy? Loki?" Atomsk questioned.**

 **"I'm thinking of someone a bit… higher on the deity totam if these two guy fails… but I'm suggesting we bring in the second Mask into this first since he seemed the most stable,… and if he fails we bring in the first… and if he fails… we get the king of the norse gods… Odin since even Loki can't beat him." DME said with a twisted grin.**

 **Atomsk's eyes widen after hearing Odin's name.**

 **"Are you sure he'll help us?" Atomsk asked.**

 **"That old guy was stubborn about the mask during the second movie right?, do you really think he would allow a possible third if the mask somehow got into another mortals hands?" DME asked with a grin on his face.**

 **"I guess not." Atomsk said.**

 **"Still we should go for the second mask first since like I said, he seems the most stable." DME said when he points out how erratic the first could be and how angry Odin could get.**

 **Atomsk nods to DME since he has no other plans for this.**

 **DME then noticed the readers before grinning.**

 **"Oh look Atomsk, the readers are back already." DME said when he points a thumb at the readers.**

 **Atomsk looks at the readers with a smile.**

 **"Welcome back everyone. Hope you all enjoy that mega lemon scene. I mean man...I didn't expect that to be long. What do you think DME?" Atomsk asked before passing the spotlight to him.**

 **DME was comically wearing an accountant hat while he typed on a keyboard.**

 **"Lets see… carry the one…. Divide by five… used the fanfic word count feature… And were over 25000 words for this chapter alone, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that it's near 30000 words… though it will be much shorter for FFN while AO3 gets the full chapter unfortunately… who knows maybe after I backup and update things on AO3 and FFN, I'll add the lemons to the FFN version since TME only had an issue with one person… personally I don't care what that person thinks but TME is a nice guy." DME said while sighing at TME being a pushover.**

 **"Yeah I'm with you there." Atomsk said understand the problem before he looked back at the readers.**

 **"Anyway, we hoped you enjoy the rest of the chapter. I bet non of you expected Cedric to be target. Talk about a big story he said. At least we now know something about Kyra. Don't you agree DME?" Atomsk asked while passing the spotlight again.**

 **DME closed the laptop he had before looking to the readers.**

 **"Indeed, but that mystery will be explored in full after the group gets to Cedric's Dimension… and I sure none of you would expect Maite going for Emerald and Amanda becoming Lillum's *Student* right if you read the AO3 version right?" DME said with finger quotes for the student part.**

 **"You said it man." Atomsk said in agreement.**

 **"Any parting words Atomsk?, like for Rachel's new arm or Azure's new form?" DME asked when he looked to Atomsk.**

 **"Well Rachel's arm is a mystery...but I'm more concerned about that blob thing that Emerald took out. And as for Azure's new form...it was shocking but hopefully Emerald and AC Shadow can fix that." Atomsk before looking at DME.**

 **"Maybe… But for now, Atomsk and I will be busy with dealing with this trickster with possible help from the second mask...wish us luck." DME said before he opened a portal which led to the Mask's dimension.**

 **"Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the duo enter the portal before it closed with a bang while the scene fades to black.**


	9. The Date, the bet, the bedroom training

**The scene goes to DME and Atomsk while they hovered through DME's portal pathway, unlike TME's this one was monochrome in color.**

 **"So, tell me what you know about this Mask, I've got TME's memories about it but only from those movies." DME said while he crossed his arms.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think before answering.**

 **"Well...the Mask is a magical item that makes anyone that wears it to be the ultimate prankster. Jim Carrey wore it, then the bad guy, then the dog. Now in the second movie it was...what's his name...and the dog. Wonder if it's the same dog." Atomsk said while thinking on it.**

 **"I'd be surprised if it was the same dog, anyway… know of any apparent weaknesses?, because it was a stalemate with Loki the guy who made the freaking thing." DME said while he closed his eyes to help think.**

 **"Hmmm...not that I know of...except taking it off." Atomsk said as he couldn't think of anything else.**

 **"Great… and if that trickster were dealing with is the baby who grew to a full grown adult… forget removing the mask, the kid is the Mask!" DME said while opening an eye.**

 **"Yeah...but he has powers from the Mask. He doesn't actually need it. So we could rule him out." Atomsk said while DME gave him a half lidded look.**

 **"Then how do you expect that headless body trick then if the masks power wasn't used?, remember that the kid doesn't need it to do some pretty scary stuff, he even beat the mask powered dog." DME said while he remembered getting a tub of popcorn thrown at him.**

 **"I don't know about that...but you said he did a...dimensional...something...didn't you?" Atomsk questioned.**

 **"Yeah, but it was thanks to the bomb remember?, or maybe he got it from Loki who could when he could, jump from earth to Asgard and back, so it shouldn't be much of a stretch if we think of that and he just used the explosion to locate where you and TME were doing your comedy routine and he decided to join in on the fun." DME said before giving Atomsk a half lidded look.**

 **"And I bet everything that I got that the green faced man did it to join in on the fun during YOU TWO AND YOUR COMEDY WAR!" DME said before shouting to Atomsk with a tick mark on his head.**

 **Atomsk brought his hands up in defense.**

 **"Whoa whoa man…If anyone's at fault here is TME. He started this by almost putting me in that portal." He said while DME points to him.**

 **"It was a clone of yours right?, Didn't you egg him on by spooking one of his clones into that portal which caused him to get flushed… Your clone on the other hand landed on your bed right?, what was he to think when he got the raw end of that deal?, more so when the clones memories go back to the original after they vanished." DME asked with a finger pointed at Atomsk.**

 **"Okay...A) I didn't know that TME had a clone and B) I didn't know he would end up in a worst situation. But point taken on everything else." Atomsk said while rubbing the back of his head.**

 **DME just raised an eyebrow before speaking up.**

 **"Sooo… by that logic, you would have been fine with TME himself getting flushed whether it was a clone or not?... your darker then I thought, almost as dark as I." DME said while he looks back to the path.**

 **"Okay I'm gonna stop you right there. First, there are only two people that are evil; you, when you want to be,...and someone else. Second, I didn't know that his portal would shift. I thought he had everything under control. I felt really bad for what happen to him after he told me. Plus you should remember about my, almost, tragic story." Atomsk said while DME just looks to him with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"You remember that TME and I are opposites right?, two sides of a coin?, I'll leave it to you to think about that one." DME said while he floats ahead with a half lidded look on his face.**

 **Atomsk now felt like he insulted him.**

 **"Alright look man...I'm sorry for disrespecting you." He apologies.**

 **"Look… I could care less of what you think, it's TME who's the nice guy here, the only reason I'm working with you is to get rid of that Green faced freak." DME said with a cold tone before looking to Atomsk with one pure white eye.**

 **"And another thing… we are not friends, the more TME cares for a person, the more I want to rip them apart,... get it now?, TME is a practical nice guy and I embody all of his negative traits, so things like friendship and caring are nothing more than strange words to me." DME said before he starts to zoom on ahead.**

 **Atomsk then starts running after him.**

 **"I respect how you feel. But I have a thing that says "I don't give shit" about how much you hate me. Like it or not...you're my friend too. And we should focus on the important thing...Getting rid of the Mask man." Atomsk said.**

 **DME was silent before he points to the readers.**

 **"Then the readers are all yours while I head on ahead to deal with any issues we might meet." DME said before he vanished with a burst of speed and towards the path ahead.**

 **Atomsk stopped running before he looked at DME's pathway with a little sadness.**

 **Then he looks at the readers before changing his personality.**

 **"Hey guys...sorry you had to see that. Me and DME here are...having a rough patch. Hopefully things will run smoothly. Anyway, we hoped you Really enjoyed that last chapter. That lemon scene was intense. And even though it was long...I mean very long...It was worth it. And I think if DME was here, he would agree as well. Anyway we hope you enjoy chapter 9. I bet you're all still wondering what that blob from Rachel's arm will do huh? I guess you'll have to read it yourself. Happy reading y'all. And now internal darkness." Atomsk said before the scene fades till it switched to Rachel's house while the sun starts rising.**

* * *

 **SB Dimension/ Rachel's house/ Guestroom/ Emerald, Lillum, Maite**

The sun shied through an open window before it slowly went to the trio on the bed which caused Maite to groan before she starts opening her eyes.

"Hmmm...oh man what a night." She said before sitting up.

However, she couldn't sit up much because Emerald still had a good hold on her and when she moved Emerald mumbled something before tightening his grip on Maite a bit before he mumbled again when he pulled her back down.

"5 more minutes… too comfy." Emerald mumbled while he hugs Maite before he fell silent again.

Maite blushed from this and decided to stay like that without saying anything. She even snuggle closer to Emerald before a sound was heard across from her.

"Pufu." The voice said which sounds like a laugh from in front of Maite...on the other side of Emerald.

Maite was confused about the laugh so she moved her head a bit to see who it was… and saw Lillum who had a imp like grin on her face while she rests her head on Emerald's chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lillum said with an amused grin on her face.

Maite blushed in embarrassment from that. But she smiled back at Lillum before nodding.

Lillum chuckles before she whispered to Maite after Emerald stirs a bit and from Maite nodding a little.

"Try to not move much alright?, we won't get those five minutes if you're not careful." Lillum teased while she relaxed in the bed.

Maite blushed from this before speaking.

"O-Okay mistress." She whispered which made Lillum smile.

"Remember that it's only when we have our fun that you call me that, out of it, call me whatever, unless you want to call me mistress in public… I have no objections." Lillum whispered with an amused tone.

Maite blushed again before speaking.

"Right. Sorry Lillum." Maite whispered which caused Lillum to giggle a little..

"Like I said, I have no issue with you calling me that in public either… makes things more interesting if you think about it." Lillum whispered with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah it is." Maite whispered.

"Well we got 7 or 8 minutes before everyone else wakes, want to nap a little more or get up?" Lillum asked Maite with a teasing smirk.

Maite smiled at Lillum before speaking.

"I wanna stay." She whispered which made Lillum smirk before she responds.

"Alright, though after Emerald gets ready to talk with your dad… I'm hoping to get a bit of one on one time in the shower later… deal?" Lillum whispered with a smirk while her thought process was an open book.

Maite blushed big from this before speaking.

"D-Deal." She whispered which caused Lillum to grin before she spoke up.

"Then we have an agreement, and I'm planning to collect, that you can be sure of." Lillum whispered before she closed her eyes to nap a bit more.

Maite still blushed from that before she closed her eyes as well before time passed to a few minutes later.

5 minutes later…

Maite starts waking up again and checks to see if either Emerald or Lillum are awake.

Turns out that Emerald was still asleep for some reason while Lillum was awake and waved to her with one hand.

"Good morning." Maite whispered which made Lillum giggle before she points to the bathroom for some reason.

Maite was confused till she blushed after remembering the deal they made.

Lillum noticed before she giggles again and motioned for Maite to look to the bathroom this time.

Maite was confused again till she looked at the bathroom which showed a surprising sight.

For some reason the wall looked like glass and Emerald was seen showering in his battle form which… showed everything while Lillum grins.

"He thinks that I can't work around certain seals, but he's definitely wrong… wouldn't you agree Maitey?" Lillum said with a teasing smirk while the apparent other Emerald slept on the bed.

Maite was shocked while blushing at the scene. She then nods to her before resumes looking at Emerald showering.

Apparently Emerald didn't know he was being watched which allowed Maite and Lillum to watch him clean his body and his core in the middle of his chest.

Maite blushed at the scene before she grew curious at the core.

"What's that thing on his chest?" She whispered.

Lillum grins before pointing to the core in the clone's chest.

"I can explain more later, but let's just say that this is the main reason that Emerald can keep going and going in battle… and in the bedroom, though he had good stamina before he got this." Lillum said with a teasing smirk.

Maite was amazed that this thing helps Emerald out. But blushed at the stamina part.

"Still, after he leaves… you and I are having our own kind of fun in there." Lillum teased while she reached over and gropes Maite's ass.

Maite jolts a bit before blushing from that before Lillum let go when she heard the shower stopping and looked to see that Emerald was stepping out of the shower which helps show more of his body thanks to the fading steam while he dried his body off.

Maite noticed that and blushed very big after getting a good look at Emerald's body.

The room wall then returned to normal when Emerald got dressed before the door opened to show a fully dressed Emerald who walked out and looked to the duo before raising an eyebrow from confusion.

"Maite, is something wrong?" Emerald asked Maite when he noticed her blushing face… didn't he notice Lillum?

"Um...no nothing at all." Said hedgehog replied while still blushing.

"Really?, cause Lillum's asleep next to you and I thought you gotten sick or something." Emerald said which was confusing… Lillum's asleep?, wasn't she awake?

Maite looked to her side to see Lillum...with her eyes closed?

'That faker.' She thought while Emerald spoke up.

"Well if you're OK then I won't argue, I was going to wake the others for breakfast, check on Azure… and ask you dad his permission to date you… though I hope he doesn't spin dash me where the sun doesn't shine." Emerald said while he sweatdrops at the end.

Maite blushed from this before speaking.

"You don't need to worry. If my dad accepted Cedric to date Rachel...then I'm sure he'll accept you. Plus if anything, mom can very convincing with her hammer." Maite said with a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah… I think any Amy in any Dimension is scary when she pulls her hammer out…" Emerald said while he got a half lidded look on his face while his eye twitched at the memories.

Maite sweatdrop from before speaking.

"Well I do hope things go well. I really want to get to know you on our date." Maite said while blushing at the last part.

Emerald blushed a bit as well before he turned to the door.

"W-Well then, I'll be heading out, my clone will dispel if you just knock it on it's head or after 30 minutes pass, you can sleep more if you want or wait for Lilium to wake, whatever works for you best." Emerald said before he walks to the door and opened it before he exits and closes it.

A few moments pass before Lillum's voice was heard.

"Well you heard him… we got thirty minutes to waste." Lillum's voice said before a poofing sound was heard next to Maite… and the heat of the clone vanished.

Maite then looked around for Lillum before speaking.

"You almost got me in trouble." She said before she felt arms around her neck.

"Oh don't worry, besides… I know how to make it up to you and more." Lillum teased before she lifts Maite from the bed and floats towards the bathroom with Maite resting on her stomach.

Maite gulped a bit before blushing while Lillum floats into the bathroom before the door closed with a seal before the scene went to Rachel's room.

* * *

 **Hedgehog residence/ Rachel's room/ Cedric, Rachel, Azure, ?(Blob thing)**

All looked calm in Rachel's room.

You see Azure, still in her red furred form, resting peacefully on the bed while you find Cedric sleeping on the floor with just a pillow.

Then you see Rachel sleeping behind said wolf in a spooning position. You can see her arms wrapped around his chest while her head nuzzles his back.

And let's not forget the blob that was left on the dresser which starts to act odd… apparently it had a partial will of it's own when it starts to stir when sunlight hit it before four little stubby things appeared which acts like arms and legs before it stood on two of them while the two glowing eyes open. (for a good example, think of the creature mimicking Kirby or shadow Kirby's shape.)

It wiped what would most likely be eyelids, though one couldn't tell even if up close, before it looked around the room to examine its surroundings.

It was a common girl's room where you had the pink walls. The dresser, where the blob was at, carried pictured of her, her family and her friends that she mentioned before going to Angel City along with some perfume. A closet that's filled with designer clothes. And then you see posters of boy bands like Justin Beaver on a wall or two. Also flowery curtains on the window.

The blob looked around a little more before looking to Azure before looking to Cedric and Rachel, It felt it's instincts kick in a bit when it saw Azure but held them back when it felt Rachel's thoughts about her.

It then looked to Cedric before a couple heart like icons appeared on it's eyes before it took a few steps back before jumping off the dresser… and towards Cedric's face.

Said wolf was just opening his eyes a bit. But his eyes widen when he saw something heading his way.

"What the…" Cedric wasn't able to finish before the blob landed on his face.

Cedric's screams were muffled by that before the blob latched it's arms and legs on his face while snuggling into his snout.

Rachel was able to hear something before opening her eyes.

She had the same reaction as Cedric when she saw the black blob on him.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed while the blob still had a hold of Cedric's face and tried to snuggle him by moving its round body from side to side.

Rachel then got up before trying to get the blob off of Cedric.

"GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Rachel yelled at the blob...however it seemed to have an iron grip or something and...Cedric got pulled around as a result.

A few moments pass before the door to Rachel's room opens which showed Emerald who walked in before he saw the commotion.

"I… see that you're busy… I'll be back later." Emerald said before he turned back to the door with a half lidded look on his face.

Rachel however was getting upset.

"Come back here and help Emerald!" She said.

Emerald sweatdropped before he looked back to the group.

"Just tickle the thing or yourself, you and it share senses remember?" Emerald said before he walked over, pulled out a feather, and used it to tickle what seemed to be the creature's back or rear which caused it to blink which got rid of the heart like icons before it starts to wiggle and gurgle… like it was laughing ...however that feeling was transferred to Rachel as a result.

"Hahahaha." Rachel laughed like she was being tickled before Emerald noticed the blob's grip slipping.

A moment later, Rachel lands on her back while the blob was in her grip which caused Emerald to chuckle at the sight before he looked to Cedric to see how he was doing.

Said wolf was breathing after having almost lost a lot of his air.

"What was...that...thing?" Cedric asked between breaths while Emerald took a second to look to the blob who looked back to him with confusion before Emerald used a illusion skill which made him look like Cedric which caused hearts to appear on the blobs eyes again before Emerald returned to normal which made the blob's eyes return to normal before Emerald sweatdrops when he repeats the process a couple times to be sure before returning to normal.

"Uh… Cedric… remember that this thing came from Rachel's arm?… in a nutshell… it's... like... Rachel herself." Emerald said with a sweatdrop.

Cedric was shocked after he remembered the blob thing.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. I hate to see how Azure would feel if it attached itself to her face. Oh my God...Azure." Cedric said before he got up and went to her side to see if she's okay.

Emerald looked to her with a regular expression on his face before his eyes glowed for a moment.

"Aside from the fur color change, she seems to be getting better, I'd give her a few more hours of rest before she wakes." Emerald said while he helped Rachel up with a look that showed that he knew what that form was.

Rachel and Cedric nods to Emerald.

"So what do we do about...it?" Cedric asked while pointing at Rachel's blob which caused Emerald to grin before he whispered into Rachel's ear for a moment.

"Follow my lead." Emerald whispered before he looks to Cedric.

"Personally I don't know, unless we go to your dimension for an antidote I don't think we can get rid of it… I mean it's connected to Rachel right?, maybe the reason it latched onto you is that it shares Rachel's feelings and it just wanted to give you a hug." Emerald teased while he made a hugging gesture while the little blob creature helped reinforce that idea when it tried to give Cedric a hugging gesture while hearts were back on it's eyes again.

Rachel felt like it was cute that the her and the blob shares the same things.

Cedric blushed while sweat dropping from that.

"Well...if it doesn't cause any harm to anyone of us...it can stay." He said while Emerald chuckles.

"Nice to hear that, and as for the creature… I think it's a heartless believe it or not, especially with that emblem floating in it's body." Emerald said while he bent down to look at the little blob who looked back to him and placed a stubby arm on his nose when he got close before Emerald pulled away with a chuckle.

Rachel and Cedric sweatdrop from that.

Cedric sees the heartless symbol before speaking.

"You know that emblem looks like the brotherhood's symbol. Well half of it at least." Cedric said while Emerald looked to the symbol in the heartless which seemed like a normal heartless emblem to it.

"Know the other half?" Emerald asked while rubbing his chin.

"Uh...not really but I can draw the other half. Rachel do you have any pencil or paper?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah it's in my nightstand." Rachel replied.

Cedric nodded before going to said nightstand before taking out one pencil and paper. He used a little of his speed to draw the brotherhood's symbol till he was done.

Then he showed it to Emerald and Rachel.

"This is what it looks like." Cedric stated which showed the Heartless/Nobody symbol which caused Emerald to sweatdrop.

"I see the originality there." Emerald said while he sweatdropped at the icon.

"Well sadly they were a bunch of copycats." Cedric said while shaking his head.

"Well… I'm gonna check on the others before talking with the Sonic of this Dimension about dating Maite, bye." Emerald said before he exits the room before Rachel and Cedric could fully process his words.

Both said wolf and hedgehog looked at each other with shocked eyes while the heartless got little exclamation marks on it's eyes before they looked at the door.

"Did he just say…" Cedric, while still shocked, tried to say but couldn't finish his sentence before Rachel spoke.

"Yeah he did." Rachel said while still trying to process that which caused the heartless to get question marks on it's eyes when it felt Rachel's confusion.

"How did that happen?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know...but I'm happy for Maite. Hopefully dad will agree with it." Rachel said hoping that Sonic will approve of Emerald.

Cedric remember about Maite's self esteem and hoped that it happens.

"I'm sure he'll approve of that Rachel. Besides if you think about...if Emerald marries her and I marry you...we be in laws." Cedric said which caused Rachel to look at the young wolf while her eyes sparkle which in turn caused extra large hearts to appear on the heartless's eyes before it launched out of Rachel's hands and latched itself on Cedric's face again.

Cedric screams were muffled again before Rachel tried to get her blob off while the scene went to Daniel… or Charles's room.

* * *

 **Rachel's home/ Charles's room/ Daniel, Charles**

You see charles sleeping in his race car bed while Daniel was sleeping on a blowup mattress in a shape of a fish.

Unfortunately for Daniel… Charles ate a bit too much ice cream and had a bit of a sugar rush last night which had him literally running on the walls and ceiling till around midnight before Charles crashed on his bed around 2:30 AM.

Daniel groaned after he woke when he had trouble sleeping last night.

 _'I remember my first sugar rush. I can see why mom and dad banned sugar from the house.'_ He thought after reliving the memories before the door opened to show Emerald who held a piece of paper in his hand.

"Daniel in Charles's room, check…" Emerald said while he put a checkmark on a piece of paper he had, most likely a check list before he looks to Daniel.

"So how was bunking with Charles Dan..whoa… nevermind.. Uh you can sleep in more if you want I'll… uh… save you breakfast… and possibly lunch." Emerald said before he exits the room and closed the door after he saw how tired Daniel looked to him.

Daniel gave him an appreciated look even if Emerald couldn't see it before closing his eyes.

However… to Daniel's horror… Charles starts to groan on the bed.

' _Oh no.'_ He thought while Charles slowly opened one eye and rubbed the other before he looks to Daniel with an odd silence for a few moments.

"Morning Daniel." Charles said.

Said panda groaned before mumbling…

"Morning."

"Do you wanna play a game?" Charles asked.

Daniel groan before speaking.

"No...I need more sleep." He said.

"Come on...please." Charles pleaded.

That's when Daniel thought of something.

"I think Cedric is awake. Why not ask him?" Daniel asked while hopping it worked.

"Great I idea. I'll ask him." Charles said while jumping out of his bed before heading towards Rachel's room.

 _'Finally. Peace and quiet.'_ Daniel thought before the scene went to the room the rest of the ladies were in.

* * *

 **Rachel's house/ Living room/ Cream, Strike, Lavender**

Emerald walked into the living room and saw the rest of the Students sleeping in here.

Cream was on the couch, Strike was resting on the recliner, and Lavender had a spare mattress pulled out for her before Emerald decides to check on Sticks and Amanda before waking the ladies.

* * *

 **Rachel's house/ Amanda's room/ Amanda, Sticks**

Amanda was sleeping peacefully in her bed with Lillum's *Homework* still in her. While Sticks was...having a very nice dream on Maite's bed.

"*Mumble*...Oh Cedy...Danny...not so rough…I don't bend that far without help." Sticks mumbled in her sleep while she turned over on the bed while a blush was on her face.

Amanda somehow heard that before she put her pillow over her head to quiet the noise.

A moment later, the door was knocked on before a voice was heard.

"Hello?, anyone awake?" the voice now heard as Emerald said before he knocks again.

Amanda got up before heading towards the door.

She opens it gently before greeting Emerald.

"Morning Emerald. Did you sleep good?" Amanda asked before Emerald nods while grinning.

"Yeah, though I can't say the same for Daniel who had to bunk with Charles.. I just passed by him and he was rushing to Rachel's room, he was muttering about playing with his big bro or something." Emerald said with an amused tone.

Amanda chuckled at this before speaking.

"I guess since he's dating Rachel, Charles thought it would be nice to have a big brother in the house. By the way, how is Rachel feeling?" Amanda asked with a worry tone.

"Well… let's just say that she's having an interesting time with Cedric right now, nothing scaring for Charles, but definitely a good laugh." Emerald said before he chuckles.

Amanda didn't know what he meant but took his word for it before grinning.

"So how's Maite doing?" She asked which caused Emerald to blush a little.

"Oh she's with Lillum right now and they're sleeping in a bit, they'll be ready in 30 minutes or so." Emerald said while he had no idea about what the succubus was doing to Maite right now.

Then Amanda gave Emerald a caring smile.

"Well I hope things work out for you both. I was shocked when Maite confessed to you...but I know she means it. I have a feeling you're the one person that can make her happy." Amanda said which confused Emerald a bit, he heard about the self esteem thing from Lillum before but thought she was exaggerating.

"Seriously?, I mean I heard about Maite and her issue with her body and the men here from Lillum, but she isn't bad looking, hell you and Maite are both beautiful looking and still went for my more monster like forms, honestly I feel bad for those guys and gals who don't see a good woman when they're right in front of them." Emerald said, but the way he did wasn't perverted, in fact it was with a surprisingly honest face.

Amanda blushed at the compliment before speaking.

"Well it's true. She might've gone on a couple of dates with one guy at a time but they don't call back the next day...which is a month later." Amanda said while feeling bad for Maite in the past.

Emerald got an actual anime like tick mark on his head before speaking up.

"Hey Amanda… do those guys still live around here?" Emerald asked with a cryptic tone.

Amanda can see where this heading before she grins at him.

"Actually yes. I'll give you a list of their addresses later." Amanda said while grinning.

"Why thank you my dear, I'll have my female clone stop by later to thank you… in the meantime, could you wake Sticks?, I need to wake the others in the living room." Emerald said before he gives an evil like chuckle while he returns to the living room after he shook Amanda's hand.

Amanda looked at Sticks before looking at Emerald who continues to walk away.

"Oh great." Amanda said before she goes to Sticks. She can tell that Sticks is still...*dreaming* by the blush on her face and the way her body squirmed.

"Oh Cedy… Danny… don't stop…" Sticks mumbles while she drools a bit with a lecherous grin on her sleeping face.

Amanda groan before she tries to wake her up which turned out to be a bad move from Amanda's next action.

"Psst...Auntie Sticks...Auntie Sticks...wake up." She said while gently nudging her… which turned out to be a bad move when Sticks turned to her in her sleep and somehow managed to get Amanda in her arms on the bed before she realized how that happened.

"Whoa what the…"Amanda tried to finish before getting pulled in.

A moment later Sticks was now resting on Amanda's body while she used Amanda's breasts as pillow… and it seemed that Sticks's dream shifts to something different

"Oh...softy soft marshmallows…" Sticks said which told Amanda enough to know for what Sticks might do now.

Amanda didn't know what to do before she had an idea.

"Auntie Sticks look...a naked Cedric." Amanda said while hoping that it works.

Unfortunatly… it had a different effect… it caused Sticks to giggle in her sleep before muttering something surprising.

"Oh Cedy… need me to calm you down again… Ok." Sticks muttered before she raised her head and starts to head to one of Amanda's clothed breasts.

 _'Oh God no.'_ Amanda thought before the camera went to the living room.

* * *

 **Rachel's home/ Living room/ Cream, Strike, Lavender**

Emerald entered the living room and was about to wake the trio before a moan filled scream made him jolt before getting confused and looked to the rooms before muttering to himself.

"Must be Lillum messing with Maite again… great." Emerald said before he looked back to the trio and saw that they sat up while rubbing their eyes.

"Uh… what happened?" Cream asked while Emerald chuckles.

"Oh nothing, most likely Lillum again." Emerald said with crossed arms which caused Strike to yawn before looking to Emerald.

"Mind asking her to keep it down?" Strike said after she yawned again while Lavender streched her body but she did keep silent while Emerald sweatdropped.

"I'll try but no promises with Lillum." Emerald said before he heads to the kitchen.

"I'll be cooking in the kitchen for now, I should be ready in 20 so see you later." Emerald said before he passed the trio who nods before Emerald entered the kitchen and got a grin on his face.

"Might as well make this a meal that goes above and beyond." Emerald said before he cracks his knuckles before time passed to 25 minutes later.

25 Minutes later….

When 25 minutes passed, people starts to leave their rooms when they smelled a really good smell that emits from the kitchen.

The living room trio where the first ones there followed by Lillum who had a grin on her face, followed by a greatly blushing Maite who had trouble walking after Lillum was through with her… but she was shocked by what she saw.

Demonga, Shadow, and Knuckles then enter the kitchen when they smelt the food, Demonga and Shadow was here and there in the jungle or on the roof to keep away from people when their not needed while Knuckles a place in the backyard to get some private time to sleep.

Sticks entered the kitchen with a grin on her face as well before Amanda walked in with a bright blush on her face and she got a similar look at what she saw in the kitchen.

Emerald sent a clone for Cedric, Rachel, and Charles who came into the kitchen when the clone promised that the boss would save some food for Azure when she awoke.

Then there was Sonic and Amy…

Said hedgehogs were coming in while they hold hands while smiling at each other.

"Good morning everyone." Sonic greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah good morniiiiwhaaa!?" Amy tried to say when she looked into the kitchen.

Sonic had the same reaction as Amy when he saw the kitchen.

What they saw was the largest feast they ever saw with many strange looking foods while Emerald wore a flowery apron and he cleaned his hands off.

"Well you guys, consider this a thanks for putting up with us for the last few days, not only that but some of us might be more hungry than others." Emerald said with a teasing grin to those who would get it.

Sonic didn't know what he meant but his mouth watered at all the delicious food.

Amy and some of the ladies got it though which caused them to blush while Lillum grins.

"That from your personal stash?" Lillum asked before she looked around the feast and saw familiar ingredients.

"Hehe, yeah, had to link this fridge with mine so I could pull gourmet food into this Dimension and had to renovate some things in here but I think it was worth it." Emerald said to the hedgehogs Family's surprise.

"Wait… renovate?, everything looks normal." Amy said while she looks around before Emerald chuckles.

"Well… watch." Emerald said before he went to one wall and a crest appeared before he turned it like a dial… before the room shifts to seem bigger with more chairs and a larger table to let everyone sit there with no issue.

"Hope you don't mind, and I can change it back later." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Sonic was shocked at the change before looking at Amy to see what she thinks.

Amy was greatly surprised while she looked around, when she did, things looked even cleaner than before... almost brand new.

"Did… you clean things in here as well or something?" Amy asked which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"Oh yeah, you would be surprised at what clones can do when you can make an army." Emerald said while Amy got a grin on her face when she remembered that Emerald would teach her and Sonic about how to make clones.

"Good to know." Amy said while she looks to the table and the food before she looked to Sonic and the rest of her family to see how they were holding.

Everyone else was surprised at the food. That's when Cedric noticed Daniel was not here.

"Where's Daniel at?" Cedric questioned which got Emerald's attention.

"Oh he's sleeping in so I'll be saving food for him as well, he looked exhausted for some reason." Emerald said with a confused tone.

That's when Amanda said something.

"Probably because Charles ate too much ice cream and had a major sugar rush. And Daniel picked the worst time to bunk with him." Amanda said while shaking her head.

Cream got a bit of a worried look on her face before looking to Amanda while glancing to Charles.

"Uh… how bad of a sugar rush?, I mean Charles has super speed right?, isn't that a bad combination?" Cream asked when she got worried for Daniel.

Amanda chuckled while looking at Cream.

"Its way worse than bad. Trust me...you don't want to know. But don't worry, your boyfriend will be alright with some more sleep." She said while chuckling which caused Cream to blush while Emerald's eyes glowed pure white before he shook his head.

Cream however didn't notice while she waved her hands nervously.

"H-He's not my boyfriend… I'll admit he's nice, a-and g-good looking, but it looks like he's not really interested in anything else besides getting stronger right now." Cream said while Emerald jolts when he leaned on the counter behind Cream… apparently talking about Cream's love life was causing Emerald agony to some people who found it amusing… like Demonga who was already digging in.

Most of the girls were surprised by her saying that before Amanda spoke up with a grin.

"Oh honey trust me...he's definitely into you. I can tell with the way he blushed when you cheered him on and with the way you blushed when he preaised you as well." Amanda said while grinning which caused Cream to blush a bit more while Emerald slid to his knees while he tried to think of something… but he got critically hit mentally with what Cream said next.

"M-Maybe you're… right, but after hearing about AC's customs… he might have his eye on others… how do I get his attention." Cream said while Emerald reached up before he fell to the ground while steam emits from his body and a chibi version of Emerald flowed out of his mouth which acted like his soul.. Or whatever made Emerald who he was.

Then Amanda gave her a caring smile.

"Whether or not he chose that custom is his choice. But bottom line is he wants you by his side. Besides, if he did chose it...would you be okay to share him? It's your decision whether it's okay or not...but he'll do anything to make you happy. Unless of course if there's no one that is close to you to stop it." Amanda said cryptically.

Cream was a bit confused near the end before she spoke up with a blush.

"W-Well… I'm not against sharing him… and… I… did experiment in the past… so I'm not close minded." Cream said surprisingly which was like the nail in Emerald's coffin when his body crumbled before only his head and his core were the only things intact while they rest on the ashes of his body while a white mist continues to flow from his mouth comically.

Everyone else was surprised by that before Amanda kept speaking.

"Then I suggest you go talk to him when he wakes up. Probably ask him out so that way the two of you can get to know each other before anything serious happens." She said which caused Cream to nod before she looked to the table.

"I'll bring him some food later then, might as well get him into a good mood first right." Cream said before she walked to the table and grabs two plates… one for her and the other for Daniel.

Emerald in the meantime was still out of it comically.

After hearing Amanda's advice, it gave Maite some courage before looking at her parents.

"Mom, dad...I need to ask you something." She said.

Amy blinked a few times before she looks to Maite.

"Yes sweetie?" Amy asked after she sat on a nearby chair.

Sonic also looked at his daughter to see what she wanted to say.

Maite gulped before speaking.

"Is it okay if...Emerald takes me out on a date?" She asked while blushing.

Amanda and Rachel were surprised that their sister asked them that before looking at their parents.

Cedric and Charles were also surprised by that.

Sonic...Well Sonic was frozen stiff after hearing that which caused Amy to giggle before she looked to Maite.

"I don't mind sweety, I mean Emerald seems to have a good head on his shoulders for the most part, and just look at the kitchen and the food, definitely good points in my book, besides… he seems many times better than those… guys... who never even called you back after one date." Amy said while she got really irritated when she remembered what happened in the past while she kept herself censored since Charles was around.

Maite put her head down a bit when she remembered those guys while Emerald's ashes twitched a bit when Amy mentioned those guys.

Amanda, Charles and Rachel were sad about Maite's love life.

Everyone else felt bad for Maite.

Sonic, whom was finally able to get back to reality, felt bad for his daughter and wished he did more for her.

Then Amanda gave her mom a grin.

"Well don't worry mom. Emerald is gonna make sure those guys learn from their mistakes." She said while grinning.

The students were surprised after hearing that. But felt like those guys deserved it.

Amanda, Charles and Rachel grinned from this knowing that their sister will have peace now.

Maite was shocked that Emerald will do this for her. Which made her love him even more.

Sonic was glad that Emerald was gonna do something, but still like to have a word with him.

Emerald's *Remains* wobble a bit more before he pulled himself back together while he looked… angry and happy?

 **"Oi Amanda… where are those guys at, I don't think I can eat until I give those guys the pranking of a lifetime!"** Emerald growled out before he starts to chuckle evilly.

Most of the people were taken back by that voice. Amanda however was unfazed by that. She somehow grinned even more before she got up and went to the kitchen to grab a small notepad and pencil before writing the name's and addresses of the guys that hurt Maite.

Then she comes back with the list before handing it to Emerald.

"Here you go. Make sure they suffer." Amanda said while chuckling at their misfortunes.

 **"Thank you my dear."** Emerald said before he got the paper and turned to the kitchen entrance before he zoomed out before anyone could stop him while evil laughter was heard.

Everyone else sweatdrop from that and decided to eat to avoid any awkwardness. So they grab a plate for themselves and start to eat after they got into their seats.

A few minutes pass before a horrified shriek was heard followed by more of Emerald's evil laughter… he must have found the first one already.

Everyone decided to ignore it and talked to one another.

Amanda looked at her parents like she wanted to say something important.

"Mom, dad. There's something I want to talk to you guys later after breakfast." She said.

Amy was about to say something before an explosion was heard outside, followed by another scream followed by more of Emerald's evil laughter… apparently he found another on the list.

"Y-Yeah… later." Amy said before she bit into her food again before smiling a bit.

"I gotta say, this food is better than anything I've ever had in my entire life." Amy said while she tried to keep a conversation on the breakfast in front of her.

Everyone else agreed on that since this food tastes better than anything.

Cedric however still felt bad about last night and looked at SB Sonic & Amy before speaking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog?" He called.

Sonic and Amy looked at Cedric while they wondered what he had to say.

"Yes?" Amy asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I want to apologies for what happened between Rachel and the assassin. I didn't want her or Azure to get hurt from this." He said while hoping they'll forgive him after remembering that the assassin was after him.

Amy sighs before looking to Cedric again with a serious expression on her face.

"Listen Cedric, as surprising as it is to hear this, I'm not mad for two reasons only… if it wasn't for those…I would have smashed you into the ground like a nail." Amy said before she gave Cedric a surprisingly cold look… she wasn't glaring but that seemed to make it scarier.

Everyone else paled by that look before looking at Cedric.

Said wolf gulped a bit before speaking.

"I-I understand ma'am." He said while shaking a little.

Amy took a moment to calm down before she spoke up.

"First reason… as far as you or anyone else knew, that assassin or his group didn't have any dimensional hopping abilities right?, and he got the drop on you so it was out of your control." Amy said before she waits for the reason to sink in.

Cedric nods to her before speaking.

"Yeah it's true. Even though I sensed it, he still got the drop on me. But I was trained like them to sense things and stuff. But that's when I realized that after going to Rachel's dimension...not was my skill set reseted, but so was my ninja training as well. If only I figured it out sooner." Cedric said while shaking his head.

Rachel hold his arm while resting her head on his shoulder in a comforting way.

Amy then looks to Rachel before she spoke up again.

"And then there is the second reason… Rachel, Azure, and you are still alive, I understand that things will get dangerous but I know that you'll learn from this and protect Rachel and Azure right?." Amy said with a serious expression on her face.

Cedric looked at Amy before speaking.

"Yes you're right. I am learning from this. And I promise you that I'll protect Rachel, Azure and everyone else that I care for till my last breath." Cedric said with a voice said that he means it.

Amy took a moment to nod before looking to Sonic.

"Anything to say dear?" Amy asked before she cut into a stake and took a bite which caused her to grin from the flavor.

Sonic took a firm look at Cedric before speaking.

"I trust him. He's shown responsibility for what happen. Besides, I know he's the type of guy that won't go back on his word." Sonic said before biting his chili dog.

Cedric sighed with relief that they forgive him.

"Thank you Mr. & Mrs. Hedgehog. And I promise you that when I find the brotherhood's new leader...I'm gonna kill him for what he done. Only by my own hand this time." Cedric said with a serious tone in his voice.

Before anyone could say anything… a scream was heard nearby followed by Emerald shouting.

 **"OI YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE, I JUST WANT TO SHOW YOU WHAT A TOASTER AND A TOOTHPASTE CAN DO TO A MOBIAN BODY!"** Emerald roared while the person's footsteps got closer to the hedgehog house.

Everyone else sweatdropped while shivering at what Emerald was doing.

A moment later, the front door to the house opens before one of Maite's ex's closed the door before shouting.

"S-Someone help, there's a maniac out there attacking people!" the ex said before knocking was heard which freaked the ex out.

 **"Knock knock...Anybody home?"** Emerald said with a slight sing song tone before he chuckles which really freaked out the ex who takes a few steps back after he locked the door.

Rachel's family frowned at the ex before Sonic got up from his chair before he walked to the door.

"Don't worry kid. I'll help you out." Sonic said even though he had a better idea before unlocking the door to the ex's shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The Ex called out to Sonic while the door stayed closed for a moment to let Sonic respond before he gripped his the ex's shoulder firmly.

"Pay pack for what you did to my little girl." Sonic said with hate before he opened the door and shoved him out to Emerald's grasp to the Ex's horror.

"M-M-Mercy?" The Ex asked while Emerald got a thoughtful look on his face before looking to Maite.

"What do you think Maite?, think this guy deserves it?, I went from longest to shortest so if he apologized… I may let him go." Emerald said before he winked to Sonic while the Ex looked around before noticing Maite.

"M-Maite?, P-Please… D-Don't let this psycho g-get me…" The Ex begged with a pathetic look on his face.

Everyone else looked to Maite to see what she said.

Said hedgehog took a short moment to think before she stood up and brought her fist out with her thumb sticking out which caused Emerald to grin while he tightens his grip on the Ex's shoulder.

Maite then grins at her ex before speaking.

"Too little...too late." She said before pointing her thumb down which caused Emerald to suck his air through his teeth while the Ex looked fearful.

"Ooooh to bad… if she agreed then you would have only have to worry about Sonic, but now you got both of us to deal with if Sonic wants in on this…" Emerald said while looking to Sonic with a grin.

Sonic grins before speaking.

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to do this for a long time." Sonic says before he shut the door to join Emerald though voices were heard outside.

"What do you say Sonic, give this guy a 30 second head start or a minute to be fair?,… I mean he's got the two of us to deal with now so I feel a tiny bit sorry for the poor sap." Emerald said with a humored filled tone which told everyone that he was enjoying this.

Sonic chuckled before speaking.

"How about 20 seconds?" He said.

"Eh better than nothing…I'd take the head start if I were you." Emerald said before the Ex ran off screaming while Emerald countdown.

20…

19…

18...

The countdown continues to go down till it got to the last three seconds.

3…

2…

1…

 **"READY OR NOT!, HERE WE COME!"** Emerald roars out before looking to Sonic with a grin while their voices got quieter and quieter when they walked a bit from the house to keep Sand away from it when they zoom off.

"After we catch him, mind following me… I got a perfect prank for him." Emerald said with an evil chuckle a moment later.

"Alright. Besides we can use this time to talk about your date with my daughter." Sonic said which caused Emerald to chuckle nervously.

"Hehe, fair enough, but first things first, shall we follow the guy while we talk and really put a scare in him when we get to him?, I gave him the head start as a false sense of security so he should be easy to mess with right now, I got a lock on him so he can run but he can't hide." Emerald said while he continues walking.

"Works for me." Sonic said while walking beside him before the voices fell silent before Lillum looked to Cedric.

"Anyway… while Emerald and Sonic deal with that guy… mind if I ask a question Cedy?" Lillum said before teasing him near the end which caused some of the females in the room to giggle or chuckle.

Cedric groan from that for some reason before responding.

"Okay sure." He said.

"What did you mean when you said you would kill him with your own hands… I could be wrong... but didn't you end him before?" Lillum asked while giving Cedric a surprisingly serious look when things didn't quite add up to her, granted Cedric's story did end without actually saying anything about the leader's death, but the way Cedric said that… wouldn't that mean that he's still alive?

Cedric sighs before looking at Lillum.

"I was gonna wait til Emerald came back...but I guess it's better with some of you as well in case of anything." Cedric said before speaking.

"The part where I left out about killing Tasogare...I'm not sure if it was me." Cedric said.

Lillum just raised an eyebrow before she gave Cedric an analytical gaze.

"What do you mean?" Lillum asked when she wanted to be sure of something.

Cedric shivered a bit before he spoke.

"When I mentioned the part of Kyra getting hurt for trying to save me...Something snapped inside me. I blinked for a moment and...for some reason...Tasogare was somehow afraid of me. He then yelled out stay away before he tried to strike me down with his own sword. I wasn't armed but I caught it. However...that's when I saw that my hand was white like a ghost. Then I somehow disarmed Tasogare. That guy was now shivering. He begged for mercy...but that's when I spoke. My voice sounded like an echo. I said, **"All out of mercy",** before I brought my hands out and shot lightning at him. But you want to know the strangest part?...My lightning was red for some reason. I don't know how...but anyway I still kept using my lighting on him till I somehow threw him out the building." Cedric explained to see if they were following so far.

Lillum took a moment to think before looking to Cedric.

"Tell me, what did your hand look like at that time?" Lillum asked when she was starting to get an idea.

"I'll give you a better description. You see when I turned around, I saw Kyra being a little distant. I asked her what's wrong till she pointed to something. I turned around till I saw the mirror in Tasogare's office. I was shocked at what I was looking at. It was me...but beyond totally different. However, I'll just draw it out for you all. Charles, can you bring a pencil, paper and some crayons?" Cedric asked.

"No problem big brother." Charles said before he got up and used his speed to go to his room and grabbed the stuff he needed for Cedric.

Once he came back, he handed the stuff to said wolf.

"Here you go big brother." Charles said.

"Thanks little man." Cedric said before he used his speed to draw himself.

He even used his speed on the crayons he needed as well.

Once he was finished, he showed his drawing to everyone.

Most were shocked at the look… however Amanda, Maite, Lillum, Shadow, Knuckles, and Demonga would recognize the form which made Lillum's eyes widen before she snatched the paper from Cedric to get a closer look.

The look that Cedric described was a hollow form like Emerald's.

The body was completely white like a ghost, there was a hole on his chest where his heart use to be. You can see him wearing a mask that was like Ichigo's but wolf like. It's eyes were like orange-yellow that can pierce right through you.

Lillum looks to the paper a bit more before giving Cedric a serious look… one that was more serious than normal.

"Have you ever went into that form again after words?, heard a voice of something?" Lillum asked while she held the paper in her hand.

"No. Not since the mission was over. I did hear the voice thing. The only time it talked was when it said ' **You will never escape me.'** And it was only once." Cedric said as he shivered from that memory.

Rachel and Charles both hugged Cedric to make him feel better.

However Lillum, Demonga, Shadow, and Knuckles got up from their chairs before Demonga, Shadow, and Knuckles bolts for the door while Lillum looked to Cedric after she glanced to everyone else.

"Sorry about this everyone but we got to cut breakfast short to find Emerald now, trust me, he can explain more later but he has a similar form that looks like this… but unlike Cedric… Emerald can control this form." Lillum said before she floats over the table and towards the front door with a worried look on her face.

Everyone was now looking at Cedric.

"Am I in trouble or something?" He asked which caused most to shrug while Cream looked to Cedric.

"Listen, I only heard things from around Angel City but if you have a form like that… then you have a hollow form most likely." Cream said to the groups in the kitchen.

Most didn't know what a hollow is.

"What's a hollow?" Cedric asked.

"Y-You'll have to ask Emerald that since the best I can tell you is that he can summon a mask to help increase his power… but the best I can say is that it's similar to a heartless or to be more exact… it's the opposite of one." Cream said while she tried to find words to describe one.

Cedric nodded to Cream before looking at everyone else.

"Is anyone of you afraid with what I got?" Cedric asked feeling worried that they might turn their backs on him.

Cream was silent before she looks to Cedric.

"Listen, I don't know why you have one or how you got it… but if you don't get that form under control then you might actually attack an ally if you lose control of it… I heard from Emerald that another had a similar ability and form… but that ally attacked another of his allies by impaling that man with the sword that he used… I'll trust you for now, but try and remember that a hollow is like a wild animal unless tamed." Cream said when she remembered Emerald's shortened version of what happened back then.

Cedric gulped before putting his head down. Now he was more afraid if he didn't control his...hollow form...everyone he care for will get hurt...or worse.

Rachel sees how upset her boyfriend is before she got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around his head before kissing the top of said head.

"Everything will be okay Cedric." She said in a soothing voice.

Cream rubbed the back of her head when she thought she went to far.

"Look Cedric, I'm not trying to say we'll avoid you, all I'm doing is telling you what Emerald told me and that's probably why Demonga and Lillum went to look for Emerald in a hurry, so that you can get it under control for those just in case moments, besides I doubt anyone here would abandon you even if you did." Cream said while most of the students agreed with her with serious looks on their faces.

"I know you mean well Cream. I just wish I knew how I got it." Cedric said while still having his head held by Rachel's arms. He blushed a bit after feeling his head on her bosom.

"Maybe we can ask that Tasogare guy if he's still alive, he may have been freaked out, but instead of running from something like that… he stayed to fight, so maybe he knew of it's basic abilities at least but didn't count on your lightning getting mixed in." Strike said which was surprising for two things… one that she spoke for so long… and two she was right next to Cedric and Rachel without making any noise at all.

"No, he's 100% dead. You see when I threw him out...he landed on the academy's flag pole which pierced his heart. No possible way that he survived that." Cedric said while Strike didn't seemed phased.

"If that was really him that is…" Strike cryptically said while she walked back to the table and sat down before she grabbed some more food.

Cedric then moved his head a bit from Rachel's grasp but still had a hold on him.

"I'm serious Strike. I saw his body. Everything in him was real. Besides, you forgot what the assassin said to Emerald...the new leader of the brotherhood was someone that Emerald hated. If Tasogare was still alive, then the assassin would've been looking at me." Cedric said.

"Now that I think of it...Emerald was really agitated about the brotherhood's new leader. Cream, do you know whom Emerald hated the most?" Cedric asked.

Cream raised an eyebrow before she took a bit to think.

"Well… I can think of a few but from what I can tell I'm going with Strike on this… the Assassin could've done that since Emerald is normally hopping from world to world and doing many things… for all we know the assassin could have just said it to get under his skin, did the assassin really say anything about a new leader or just a benefactor?" Cream asked when she tried to think about how the assassin acted when they talked with him.

"Well somehow the assassin was given info about us. This new leader of theirs knew where we were gonna be, how weak we were, along with Azure's...problem. He even said Emerald's name nonchalantly. Besides, we all would've got the name if the other assassin didn't show up and killed the guy." Cedric said while Strike looked to him.

"Then let me ask this… would this new leader really kill you?, you said so yourself that you used a form that you never knew and it was strong enough to take out that Tasogare guy who at the time would have been the leader of a group of specialized assassins, would this new leader if there is one really kill you without at least see what that form is, him or herself, to make sure it wouldn't be a threat or not?" Strike asked before she bit into a chicken leg.

Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well you might have a point on some things Strike. But I'm sure this new leader didn't care if I lived or die. I think he's just using the surviving brotherhood for his or her personal gain and probably made them a deal that they blindly accepted all for their stupid vengeance." He said while Strike shrugged.

"Maybe, but for now we should focus on what we know for now… like who the leader is really, why they attacked you, and who the Assassin meant when they looked to Emerald, I got a few ideas but I need more info to be sure." Strike said before she bit into her food again.

Cedric chuckled before speaking.

"Getting straight to the point. Just like Kyra. If anything...you're like her dimensional equivalent." He said while thinking back.

"Maybe, but if you want to put the moves on me like with Kyra then you have to prove yourself first." Strike said with a blunt tone.

Cedric chuckled again before speaking.

"I never did put the moves on Kyra. What we had was platonic till we grew closer like I said." Cedric said

Strike just gave him a half lidded look while pointing to Cedric.

"You said that you confessed to her right?, isn't that putting the moves on her?" Strike said before she bit into her food again.

"Not really. You see she and I did hung out as friends. But my feelings for her grew. And like I told you before, when I asked if she felt the same, she said she didn't know and left. Never got the answer that I need since then." Cedric said while Strike just shrugged.

"Well either way, you or Daniel would have to prove yourselves if you want to try and get me in your love group, I'm looking for a strong male so that I can continue the Echidna bloodline anyway." Strike said like it was nothing.

Everyone else was surprised by her saying that while Cream chuckles nervously.

"B-Better not let Knuckles hear you say that or he might get angry... scary angry." Cream said while Strike just shrugs before she bit into her food again.

Cedric blushed what Strike said and felt glad the Master Emerald's guardian was out at the moment before speaking.

"Well I don't know about that. But I want to enjoy being with Rachel and Azure before I see someone else that I want to join." Cedric said which made Rachel blush before hugging him a little tight.

"Alright, but just a little tip, try to not think that things will be so easy in the future, if anything you're reminding me of Emerald and his luck with getting into trouble." Strike said with a blunt tone before she bit into her chicken again before tossing the bone on her plate when she finished it.

Everyone sweatdrop after hearing that before the scene went to Emerald and Sonic who tailed the Ex.

* * *

 **SB Dimension/ Town/ Emerald, SB Sonic**

Emerald and Sonic trailed after the Ex when he ran to town, Emerald suggested to Sonic that they keep back a bit to let the guy get into a false sense of security.

"Hehe, the trick is to get them off guard right?, what's better than thinking you got away when you really haven't in the end." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he used Zetsu to hide his presence but making sure Sonic still saw him, otherwise Sonic would lose him.

"Hehehe...nice one." Sonic said before asking this.

"So where are you taking Maite on this date?"

"Well… I honestly don't know, I was going to have Maite give me a tour first before we decide, I was also gonna surprise her with a new form I got thanks to a bit of experimenting in private… hehe trust me, you and the others will get a kick out of it." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Sonic sweatdrop before speaking.

"Okay then."

Emerald then gestures for Sonic to follow him when he saw the Ex heading down an alleyway which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"Doesn't that guy know that alleyways are perfect for an ambush?" Emerald said before he points to the rooftop of the building before he jumps onto the roof.

Sonic sees this before he jumps high and lands on the same roof with Emerald who pulled out something from his pocket while Emerald grins when he saw the Ex looking back and forward but not up.

Sonic grinned before speaking.

"This is gonna be fun."

Emerald then chuckles like a certain snake ninja before he held the object a bit in front of the Ex… it looked like a bomb of sorts but it didn't look explosive.

"You might want to take a few steps back." Emerald said before he dropped the item while quickly stepping back quite a bit when the item nearly hits the ground.

Sonic took his word for it before he starts stepping back as well before an explosion and some pink liquid was seen rising up from where Emerald dropped the item before it flowed back into the alleyway.

Emerald chuckles before he walked forward and looked down to see the result.

Sonic also checked to see the results before he starts chuckling at the scene.

Turns out the entire alleyway was now covered with bright pink paint and nothing inside was spared before the duo notice the Ex who peeled himself off the ground while he coughed and groaned before Emerald grins before he jumped down in front of the Ex, and with his feet glowing with a blue glow, was able to stand on the liquid without getting paint on him.

Emerald then brought out his phone before he snapped a picture of the Ex before he pushed the Ex onto his back which fully paints the Ex.

"The paint and dye was for Maite, the shove was for pissing me off." Emerald said before he pockets the phone and jumped back up to the roof see how Sonic was doing.

Said hedgehog was still chuckling before speaking.

"That was excellent man." Sonic said before bringing up a high five.

Emerald returned the high five with a grin before he turned to walk to Rachel's home.

"So, hungry?, now that I've gotten back at those guys, my appetite came back." Emerald said before chuckling when his stomach growls.

Sonic sweatdrop after hearing that.

"Yeah...anyway, if you take Maite out...don't go to the laser show. Speaking of which, you should talk with Cedric. He still thinks it's his fault because of what happened to Rachel. Amy and I don't blame him but can you talk to him just to make sure?" He asked which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"Yeah… I was at the laser show when the assassin attacked there so point taken, as for Cedric, I can try but it'll be up to him if he can forgive himself or not… I may be many things, but I can't force people to be who they are or how they think." Emerald said before placing his hands in his pockets.

Sonic nodded to him before speaking.

"Also remember about that story he said about his mission and what happened with the old leader?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but we never heard about what happened in that battle, for all we know, even if Cedric did kill the guy, it could be a substitute, I mean I ran into many guys who could easily clone a fully functioning body while the real leader just pulls the strings safely." Emerald said when a few memories played out.

"Well either way there was something he said that made no sense. He swore to me and Amy that he would find the new leader and kill him...but with his own hands this time." Sonic said.

Emerald did wonder about that last sentence… his own hands, but before he could think, Demonga and Lillum lands on the roof, but Demonga had an irritated look on his face.

"Finally found you two… we got an issue with Cedric, Charcoal… he has a hollow form." Demonga said which caused Emerald's eyes to widen in shock before he shot to the hedgehog residence with a surprising burst of speed.

 _"Dammit, now that he knows, things might get very bad, very soon!"_ Emerald thought with a worried look on his face.

Meanwhile, Cedric along with everyone else that was present, was still enjoying breakfast.

Rachel was next to Cedic while before the heartless popped it's tiny head in the room, it was left behind earlier when Rachel sat it on the dresser again and it wanted to see where she was going.

It then wobbles to the table before it gripped Rachel's leg and tugged it a few times.

Rachel looks down and was surprised seeing her heartless here.

"How'd you get here?" She asked which got the group's attention.

"Who are you talking to?" Cream asked since she was on the other side of the table while the heartless looked up to Rachel in a cute way before it gestures for Rachel to pick it up.

Said hedgehog smiles before she brought her hands to her heartless.

"Why this little guy of course." Rachel said before she brought it up to show everyone else.

Cream, Strike, Lavender, and Amy's eyes widen in shock.

Amanda, Maite and Charles were surprised after seeing that.

The heartless peaked it's eyes over the table before it tried to pull itself on the table before it managed to but it stumbled and rolled onto its rear before looking to everyone with a slightly confused, cute expression.

Amanda and Maite surprising gushed at how cute the heartless was.

"Oh my God Rachel, where did you get it?" Amanda said while blushing at its cuteness.

"Well surprisingly, it use to be the blob that Emerald tickled." Rachel replied.

"Seriously?, it turned into this little cutie?" Cream said while she tickled the heartless's chin… which apparently got the feeling transferred to Rachel again when the heartless made a giggle like noise.

"Tehehe...Yeah." Rachel replied while giggling which caused Cream to remember that when the heartless was tickled, Rachel was as well… which did make Cream wonder if it felt anything else.

"Can I hold it?" Cream asked while the heartless plucked a grape before it rolled it on the table a bit when it got it's attention.

Rachel smiles before speaking.

"Sure, it's very sweet." She replied before Cream picked up the heartless which caused it to blink a few times before she starts to hug the heartless a bit which put it between her clothed breasts.

Which caused Amy to cover Charles's eyes from what happened next.

The heartless got hearts in it's eyes before it hugged Cream's chest before moving it's head from side to side which caused Cream to eep before she tried to pull it off… to no avail.

"A-A little help?" Cream asked when she couldn't pry off the heartless who snuggled into her clothed breasts.

Rachel then got up before she went over to Cream before tickling her heartless. Even though she was getting the effect but hoped that the heartless let's go of Cream.

Which it did after a few second when the heartless made the giggling noise while it's body wobbles before it fell off and onto the table again which caused it to bounce a few times before it looked up with a cute look on it's face.

Cedric then asked…

"You okay Cream?" He asked which caused Cream to giggle while the heartless looked to everyone.

"Yes, though I didn't see that coming." Cream said while Strike spoke up.

"Well since it's connected with Rachel, and since Rachel is now dating Cedic and Azure, maybe this thing thinks the same way that Rachel does and likes both genders." Strike said with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel giggled before speaking.

"Like you wouldn't believe it. You should've been there when it latch itself to Cedy's face." She said which caused most of the group to raise their eyebrows before looking to Cedric.

Cedric blushed in embarrassment from that while Rachel sat down next to Cedric again so the group could continue eating.

"It's its way of showing affection." Cedric said before he resumed eating… however a voice was heard...one that hasn't been heard in a long time for Cedric from inside if mind.

 _ **"Why don't we show her and everyone our affection."**_ The voice said with a slightly demonic… and perversed tone before Cedric's arm shot to the side…and gripped Rachel's clothed breast and squeezed a few times.

Most were shocked that Cedric did that.

Said wolf was shocked as well but only after he heard the voice.

"Oh my God. Guys...I know how it looks...but it's not me." Cedric said hoping they'll believe him before the voice spoke up again.

"Says the guy who still has a hand on her breast." The Voice teased when it caused Cedric's hand to squeeze Rachel's breast more.

Said hedgehog let out a soft moan.

Maite was able to cover Charles eyes before he saw anything.

Amanda along with everyone else was still shocked at what's happening.

Then Cedric tried to take his hand away before speaking.

"Stop this. Get out of my head." He said like he was talking to someone which made everyone wonder who he was speaking to.

 _ **"You do realize that no one can hear me right?... and that it looks like you're talking with yourself."**_ The Voice said with a humored tone while it kept Cedric's hand on Rachel's breast.

Cedric realized that the voice was right before he finally realized who's voice it is.

"Guys it's my hollow form. It's making do this." Cedric said before he tries to pull his hand away again which tugged on Rachel's breast when his fingers didn't want to let go.

 ** _"Hehehe, nice and soft."_** The Voice said with a perverted tone...But the real kicker before anyone could say anything… was the front door opening which showed Emerald, Demonga, and SB Sonic who rushed in with worried looks on their faces while Lillum, AC Shadow, AC Knuckles came in a moment later when Emerald's group met up with them on the way back, though they froze where they saw Cedric's hand on Rachel's breast which caused Lillum to smirk.

"Why Cedric, how bold." Lillum teased with a wide grin on her face.

Sonic was not liking what he was see.

Cedric blushed with embarrassment before speaking.

"It's my hollow form. Its making me do this!" Cedric said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh… Cedric, I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but while it's true the Hollow is acting on it's own… it's also you… in a sense… it's just acting on you more deeper desires… and apparently deep down… you don't mind this situation." Emerald said while the voice chuckles.

 ** _"Hehe, he's got a point partner, I would love to put this woman on the table and show everyone how to really please a lady, but… we got a lot of people near us who could kick your ass… so I'll just settle for this."_ ** The Voice said before something felt off with Cedric… something off… like he was getting switched with another person or something while something starts to form on his face… 1/4th of a hollow mask and the whites of Cedric's eyes turn pitch black… and a wide wild grin appears on his face.

 **"Yo… I hope you don't mind if I crash this party!"** Cedric? Said before pulling Rachel onto his lap while Emerald, Demonga, and Lillum got serious looks on their faces while Cedric? Keeps messing with Rachel's breasts while Maite continues to keep Charles's eyes covered.

Everyone else was shocked while blushing a bit at the scene.

Rachel was now moaning a bit more from this.

Sonic was getting a bit angrier.

"Okay can someone tell me what's going on? Is it or is that not Cedric?" He asked which caused Cedric? To chuckle.

 **"Oh but I am Cedric… or to be exact his instincts which have been given a physical form, I'm sure Mr. teacher here can tell you more since I can smell the same scent emitting from him."** Cedric? Said while he points to Emerald while he continues to fondle Rachel's breast.

Amanda blushed a bit as she knows what Cedric? was talking about.

Everyone else was looking at Emerald after hearing it.

Rachel still moans from this which caused Emerald to sigh.

"Before I start… mind letting Rachel go?" Emerald asked which caused the Hollow Cedric to grin.

 **"Sorry but no, not that I'm taking a hostage, but I'm sure that pops here would full on attack me if I do."** Cedric? Said while pointing to a pissed off Sonic which made Emerald and the others sweatdrop.

"Riiiight, well, I was saving this for my date with Maite, but might as well use it to help out." Emerald said before his body glows before he poofed with a green mist.

A few moments later, Rachel was seen in his place for some reason.

"Huh? Where am I?" Said hedgehog looked around in confusion before the group looked to Cedic?... And a new person who sat on Cedric?'s lap.

He was a male cat mobian with brown fur and a smaller version of Emerald's outfit and his core before the Mobian looked to Cedric? With a grin while Cedric? Looked to him in shock.

"Well now, didn't expect you to play for the other team." The Cat mobian said before he was pushed off while Cedric? Growled at the cat mobian.

 **"Alright, who the he-!"** Cedric? Tried to say before Demonga bolts forward and smashed the mask bit off before anyone could react which caused Cedric to return to normal… weakened but normal while the Cat Mobian picked himself up and dusts himself off.

Cedric groaned a bit before speaking.

"Ow...What just happened?" He asked before the cat mobian looked to Cedric before he cleared his throat and spoke up with a familiar voice.

"You got taken over by your hollow, I helped Rachel out while the hollow was busy messing with her breast, and Demonga shattered the mask that starts to form which brought you back to normal." The Cat Mobian said with a grin on his face.

Cedric felt extremely bad for Rachel.

"Okay I don't know who you are...but Rachel, I am so sorry that it happened...but believe me I did not want to do that to you like that." Cedric said hoping that she forgives him.

Rachel, whom was blushing while covering herself, surprisingly gave him a caring smile.

"It's okay Cedric. Just wasn't expecting your hollow to do that." She said.

"Though considering how Maite and Amanda acted last night with Emerald and a female clone… I wouldn't be surprised if Rachel didn't mind the groping." Lillum teased while she nudged Rachel a bit.

Said sisters blushed in embarrassment from that.

The students were shocked before looking at Amanda, Maite, and Emerald or they would look at Emerald if they knew where he was.

Sonic kinda wished he didn't hear that while Amy chuckled a bit while she made sure that Charles's ears were covered.

That's when Cedric asked…

"By the way, where's Emerald? I could've sworn he was here before blacking out a bit." Cedric said.

Lillum and Demonga point to the cat mobian who points to himself with a grin.

"Yo." The Cat Mobian, now identified as Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Everyone else was shocked that Emerald was the Cat Mobian.

Maite on the other hand was blushing a bit after looking at him.

"Though I have this form, I can try another." Emerald said with a grin on his face before his form glows with a green light before he was now in a hedgehog form which had brown quills which spiked back somewhat and went down the back of his head with slight waves.

Most were surprised and impressed a the form.

Maite however blushed big after seeing that.

"I learned how to do this from Lillum but I still need practice to change clothing and colors." Emerald said before he glowed and was now in a Wolf Mobian form that looked strong looking with brown fur.

Most kinda liked that form.

Rachel liked it as well but will always love Cedric.

However munching was heard from the table which showed Sticks who had a large pile of food in front of her… when she stopped eating she noticed the looks pointing at her which caused her to swallow what she was eating before speaking up.

"What?... did I miss something?" Sticks asked while she wiped her mouth which caused everyone to sweatdrop.

"You're telling me that you missed the heartless and the fact that Cedric had a hollow form?" Cream said before Sticks looks to her.

"Huh?, what are you talking about?" Sticks said which caused Cream to facepalm before she took a moment to explain things to her and Sticks was grinning at the end.

"Oh you mean that squishy there is linked with Rachel and Cedy can become more manly?, great." Sticks said with a wide grin on her face.

Everyone else sweatdrop from that.

Cedric blushed a bit as he already knows what she's thinking.

Rachel frowns a bit before she already had a plan to get revenge on Sticks. All she has to do is wait for Azure to wake up.

"A-Anyway… Like I said, I learned how to do this from Lillum but it's a work in progress, but it should be enough to impress right?" Emerald said after sweatdropping at Stick's train of thought with crossed muscled arms before he looked to Maite with a grin.

Said hedgehog blushed while nodding at him.

Emerald then looks back to Cedric with a serious look on his face.

"But that is that, and this is this… Cedric, I'll be teaching you on how you can summon this and control your hollow." Emerald said before he held his hand in front of his face before a dragonic like mask appeared while the whites of his eyes turned black and the greens of his eyes glowed.

Everyone else was surprised by that.

Maite, Amanda, and Sonic were already familiar with look.

Amanda however blushed as she remembered Emerald's female clone using it.

"Questions?" Emerald asked with a demonic tone in his voice.

Cedric gulped a bit before asking.

"Ah yeah... wouldn't it be possible if you could remove my hollow form in me?" He asked which caused Emerald to give him a half lidded look.

 **"Weather you like it or not, it's apart of you, even if I get rid of him, he would just come back since he is you… I cannot stress that part enough."** Emerald said before dismissing his mask.

Cedric sighed in defeat before looking Emerald.

"Well if I have to get use to...it...then I might as well learn cool abilities it had to see if some are helpful." Cedric said which caused Emerald to grin.

"Alright, after my date with Maite, I'll help you with getting it under control, though I only have one word of advice for now since I need to do a few tests first to see if you can take real training." Emerald said while giving Cedric a serious look.

"What's that?" Cedric asked while feeling unfazed by that stare after everything that happened.

"Simple, try and humor your hollow self, it helps surprisingly with calming it down since you're going with what your instincts tell you." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Cedric was confused by that saying.

"Like what? By saying knock knock jokes?" He asked.

Emerald just gave him a half lidded look before speaking up.

"Okay smart ass, I was going for a helpful way but I'll be blunt… from what I could see… you need to have sex or something with the hollow in control, I doubt anyone wants to hear that but you started it with that knock knock crap while I was trying to be serious, I joke every now and then but this is a non joke situation." Emerald said while his eye twitched which caused Sticks to grin which went unnoticed at the moment.

Cedric was shocked before face palming.

"In my defense you said humor. And also you could've just whispered it in my ear." Cedric said.

"Yeeeaaahhhh, Amy has Charles's ears covered so no worries there, but you have no memories of what happened… but in order to help Rachel… I got fondled by your hollow self as a result, he and I didn't like it, but it happened anyway.." Emerald said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Oh my God." Cedric said as he realized that his hollow form used his hands to fondle Rachel before Emerald switched.

"Yeah, though Rachel didn't seem to mind… anyway, you don't have any memories of what happened right?, well ask Rachel and the others." Emerald said while gesturing to Rachel and then the others.

Rachel blushed a bit since it's true.

Cedric shook his head before speaking.

"That's okay. I prefer to not know that."

Emerald rubbed his head before looking to Rachel.

"How are you feeling Rachel?, he wasn't too rough right?" Emerald asked since the hollow could have gone a bit too far.

Rachel blushed before she shook her head.

"Good… well until we get Cedric's hollow under control, it looks like you and Azure need to control Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde here." Emerald said to Rachel with an amused tone while he points to Cedric with his thumb.

Cedric groan before speaking.

"What is this? make fun of Cedric day?" He asked which caused the group to chuckle.

"Eh in our defense, we got personalities we can't control sometimes… welcome to hell." Emerald said with an amused tone before he looked to Maite.

"Ready for our date Maite?, got a Mobian form request?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Make blushed before speaking.

"The Cat Mobian form please." She requested.

Emerald chuckles before he glowed and reformed into the brown furred cat mobian form.

"Well then, shall we?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he held his hand out for Maite to take it.

Said hedgehog blushed before smiling before she went to take his hand.

After she did, the duo vanished in a flash of light while Sticks cleared her throat.

"Well, since Azure is still out cold, and it's only Rachel, mind if I help with calming Cedy down if he goes out of control?" Sticks asked with a grin on her face.

Everyone, including Cedric, were shocked at what Sticks was saying.

Rachel gave her a half lidded look before speaking.

"Maybe Auntie Sticks, but since Azure is still resting, I'm calling the shots here until otherwise. Though I don't know how Cedric feels for you after that stunt you did in the bathroom."

Sticks just grins before she spoke up.

"Oh he wasn't complaining, in fact he seemed pretty happy after and when I asked for the photo… we made a deal that I would return the favor if I returned it later… right Cedy?" Sticks said with a grin on her face while she glanced to Cedric.

Everyone else was looking at said wolf who was still sitting on the floor.

"Well yes.. but only because you were trying to tempt me to getting the photo back from the same place you took it out. And something tells me it might have lead to... well most off you get the picture."

Sticks just grins before she held up a finger.

"And yet you agreed, you could have just let me have the pic but you were the one who wanted it back, I just wanted to make it a give and take moment… besides did you get the picture with their permission?, did your big boob teacher get permission?, all I did was just take atvantage like you did." Sticks said with a grin on her face.

Cedric now put his head down in shame after knowing that Sticks was right and he should've just let her have it.

"Still, I did cause multiple copies to get popped up which could be around town so I can't say much for myself, but I'm just reminding you that it wasn't a one way street so I don't get all the blame for this." Sticks said while she looked to Rachel.

Said hedgehog frown at the badger's direction.

"So.. I'll make a deal here, you can ask me to do anything to make up for this but you should wait for Azy to wake first so you can let her know…. Anything at all." Sticks said with a grin on her face.

Rachel frowned a bit before she sighed.

"Okay deal."

Everyone was surprised that Rachel accept it.

However a voice spoke up which surprised them all.

"Yeah… and I got an idea in mind." A familar voice said from behind the group.

Everyone turned their heads and was surprised to see who it was.

It was Azure who was still in her red furred form while she rubs the back of her head and rubbing her stomach when a constant growling sound was heard.

Cedric got up before he and Rachel, whom was still covering herself, went to her.

"Azure. How are you're feeling?" Cedric asked with his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'll feel better after I eat, I feel like I haven't eaten in a long time… and...sorry for how I acted last night when I lost it, I tried to control myself but I started to go a bit… well… I think insane would be the right word." Azure said while she rubbed the back of her head a bit more before she lowered her arms and looked to Rachel.

"Are you OK Rachel?, last thing I fully remember before fading in and out was the guy stabbing you in the arm part of the fight with that assassin." Azure asked when she looked to Rachel with worry in her red colored eyes.

"It did hurt a bit, but Emerald and and Cedric were able to help me through it. Plus, I did get a new friend." Rachel said before she points her thumb at her heartless.

Azure was silent for a second before she gave the heartless a half lidded look.

"So aside from the new looking arm which you could cover with a sleeve and glove if you wanted to, you got an adorable looking friend while I look like a freaking demon after I blow my top." Azure said while she deflates a little.

Everyone was worried after hearing it.

"You're not a demon Azure." Cedric trying to assure her.

"I licked my claws after bloodying them… what else would you think?" Azure asked while a voice spoke up in Cedric's mind.

 ** _"I think that she's my kind of woman."_** The Voice, the Hollow, said from within Cedric's mind.

Cedric turned his head away for a moment before speaking.

"Be quiet you." He said before the voice spoke up.

 _ **"Again... in your head, and again... in front of everyone… and with Azure here as well."**_ The voice said with a tone that said that Cedric was an idiot for forgetting that.

Said wolf mentally face palm before speaking.

"Well I'm gonna tell anyway. So until then shut up." Cedric said before looking back at Azure who had a look that wondered if Cedric was ok while the voice chuckles at the look Cedric was getting.

"Uh… tell me what?, are you OK Cedric?, did the assassin harm you when I got knocked out or something?" Azure asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cedric shook his head before speaking.

"No Azure, I just found about something I have and I'm now worried that I might lose control." Cedric said which caused Azure to get a bit confused.

"Uh… can I get the short version if it helps me with getting caught up with everyone else here?" Azure asked while she had a confused look on her face.

"Okay short version. I got this thing called a hollow form from my dimension that i didn't know about till today and let's just say that it made me do something that I should tell you later." Cedric said.

Azure would agree with Cedric when she spoke up.

"Well I'll ask more later after I eat, and again with Sticks, I got a plan of sorts, but it mainly involves Rachel and I speaking with Lillum here." Azure said while pointing a thumb at Lillum who raised an eyebrow but kept quiet while Azure walked to the table and grabbed an actual mountain of food.

Rachel and Cedric sat by her sides to accompany her.

Azure ate with gusto but the expression on her face told everyone that she was happy that she was awake to eat a meal this delicious.

Honestly it looked like Azure was a kid in a candy story which caused Cream to giggle a bit while Strike and Lavender grins a little.

Sticks chuckles before she dug back into her food while Demonga and Lillum joins them again, this time to eat.

Amy had Charles sitting next to her while she ate and helped clean Charles's face off when he got to messy.

The heartless sat on the table while it looked to everyone before it grabbed an oversize drumstick… and to everyone's surprised, sucked the drumstick into it's mouth before it gave a tiny cute sounding burb.

Everyone else chuckled from that.

Sonic and Amanda were enjoying a plate of chili dogs.

Cedric was happily enjoying his meal while being by his girlfriend's.

All in all… it looked like everyone enjoying their meal before the scene shifts to Emerald and Maite when they appear on the outskirts of the town.

* * *

 **SB Dimension/ Town outskirts/ Emerald (Cat Mobian form), Maite**

The Duo appeared with a flash of light before Emerald kept ahold of her hand to while making sure she was okay after the sudden shift.

"Hehe, sorry about that Maite, figured we should get things started properly." Emerald said while rubbing the back of his head.

Maite smiled at him before speaking.

"It's okay. I'm just happy to be on a date with you."

Emerald chuckles a little before he looks to the town.

"Well then, why don't we walk around and see what's happening today, though Sonic said for us to stay away from the laser show for obvious reasons, besides I feel like just taking in the sights if I'm honest… how about a tour Maite?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Maite smiled again before speaking.

"Okay then. Follow me." She said before she starts pulling his arm.

Emerald nods before he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, let's…uh also keep away from the ice cream shop around here for now… I don't think I'll be recognized in this form but…thanks to Charles and our little race… I kind of crashed into a cart and totaled it and had to pay for it all and my outfit might give me away." Emerald admits while he rubs his head while chuckling nervously.

Maite remembered that after seeing all the ice cream.

She giggled before speaking.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we won't see any."

"Well I don't mind getting us ice cream, but I need a new outfit first… know a good clothing store around here?" Emerald asked since he wanted to blend in.

"Hmmm...Actually Uncle Tails's wife Zooey owns a clothing store that's a few buildings down." She said.

"Will...uhh… Tail's be ok if he sees us?, I mean Sticks did cause his copier to explode." Emerald said while he follows Maite.

Maite sweatdrops from that memory but she gave him an assuring smile.

"Oh I wouldn't worry. Uncle Tails will probably let that go. Beside, Auntie Sticks has a habit of destroying his machines by accident. But don't worry, he can't say no to me." She said which caused Emerald to grin.

"Well then, might as well meet this Zooey woman then." Emerald said while he followed Maite.

It only took 20 minutes or so till they were at Zooey's clothing store.

"Well here it is." Maite said while showing the front of the store to him.

"Whoa!" Emerald said while he took a good look at the store in question which seemed huge.

Maite giggled at his reaction before she speaking.

"Come on. Let's head inside." She said before she pulled his arm again to bring him inside while Emerald had a grin on his face while he let's Maite pull him, she seemed to be enjoying the date so far.

When they enter, a little bell rang before a voice was heard.

"Welcome to… oh Maite, nice to see you again, and who's the poor sap that you dragged in here." a female voice said with an amused tone from nearby.

Maite chuckled before speaking.

"Zooey, I want you to meet Emerald. He's Rachel's teacher and...My date." Maite blushed at the last part before looking at Emerald.

"Emerald, this is Zooey, Tails's wife." She said while Emerald chuckles.

"Hehe… you might already know us if Tails said anything yesterday, I took Sticks as a student but… I heard that his printer exploded cause of Sticks." Emerald nervously said while Zooey grins.

"No worries, Tails' can make them in his sleep, he actually did once before, he could do it again, anyway, Rachel's teacher?, you also a student of his Maite?" Zooey said with a teasing smile on her face.

Maite blushed from that before shaking her head which caused Emerald to fake a hurtful expression.

"Ahh, and I thought you and Amanda were interested in learning a few new skills and abilities, guess I was wrong." Emerald said with a fake sad expression

Maite thought she hurt his feelings.

"Don't say that Emerald I be happy to learn from you as long as I'm with you." Maite said while hugging him.

Emerald grins then before he spoke up while hugging her a little.

"Guess that means that you're a student of mine then, guess this makes it scandalous huh?" Emerald teased with a grin on his face while Zooey giggles at the sight.

Maite blushed from that while still hugging him.

"Hehe, guess Tails was right when he said that you guys are interesting, so are you just introducing him to family Maite or here for a new outfit?" Zooey asked.

Maite stopped hugging him before looking at Zooey.

"Actually, my family already met him. You see Rachel and her new friends came here to train. Which is when I met Emerald. He was so handsome when I saw him." Maite said with a blush.

"Oh I wasn't that good looking, I can be very funny though… take a look." Emerald said before he pulled out his phone and showed the duo a few pictures… starting with the pink painted Ex.

Maite started laughing at her Ex's misfortune.

"And there is the first guy…" Emerald said before showing a picture of the first Ex who was shown to be puzzled into a wall which caused Zooey to chuckle.

Maite also chuckled from that.

"Still… my personal favorite is this when I found two together." Emerald said while showing a pic of a ex in a dress while another was in a diaper which caused Zooey to full blown laugh at the sight.

Maite also had the same reaction before looking at Emerald.

"I can't believe you did that for me Emerald. Thank you. And another thing, it doesn't matter what form you have, I'll always love you for who you are." She said before hugging him again.

Emerald chuckles before speaking up.

"Well I wanted to help you feel better...though I could have done worse to those ex's… but… The one in the dress and diaper played for the other team if you get what I'm talking about." Emerald said which caused Zooey to blink before she got what Emerald said.

"You mean…" Zooey asked which caused Emerald to cringe.

"Let's say… that… those two were not just talking when I found them." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face.

Maite was shocked after hearing it.

"Well...despite that...I do feel better." She said while still hugging before she snuggled her head on Emerald's chest.

Emerald just smiles while hugging Maite back which caused Zooey to smile.

"Ah you two look so good together, tell you what, first outfit is 50% off." Zooey said with an amused tone.

Maite smiled at Zooey before speaking.

"Thanks Aunt Zooey."

Emerald grins before looking around.

"Well then, want to pick an outfit out for me Maite?" Emerald asked while he rubs her back gently.

Maite looks at Emerald with a smile before she nods at him.

Emerald grins before he spoke up.

"Though I do have an idea about the pants and an accessory." Emerald said before he gestures for Zooey to get close before he whispers into her ear before Zooey nods.

"Of course, just give me a second, oh and I got the perfect shirt as well." Zooey said with a smile before she heads to an isle of clothing nearby which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"Might as well do a fashion show for you Maite, want to pick a second outfit for me?, I got more then enough to pay for it." Emerald said with a smile on his face.

"Okay." Maite said with a smile.

Emerald grins before he gave Maite a light kiss on the lips before he let go of her and walked over to a chair and sat down to wait for Zooey who seemed to bolt here and there with a new piece of clothing in her arms.

Maite blushed from that before she went to pick the next clothing for Emerald.

A few minutes pass before Emerald had two outfits picked out for him before he heads to the changing room.

Meanwhile with Zooey and Maite

"So… Think this guy is a keeper?, or is he gonna be like those ex's?" Zooey said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh he's definitely a keeper. Nothing like those guys." Maite said which caused Zooey to smile.

"I hope so, you remember the state you were in last time right?, I'm just worried for you." Zooey said when she remembered how Maite was from her last break up.

Maite gave her a caring smile before speaking.

"I know you are Auntie. But things are different now. I know that I love Emerald from the bottom of my heart. Plus...he's also a great lover." Maite said while blushing that last part.

Zooey blinked a few times before sending Maite a teasing grin.

"Oh… mind telling the details?" Zooey asked with a grin on her face.

Maite blushed while giggling a bit.

"Oh Auntie, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. But I do know that Emerald is the one for me. I'm just hoping that the others will accept me." Maite said with a little worry.

"Others?" Zooey asked with a confused tone.

Maite blushed a bit before speaking.

"You see Auntie, Emerald is from a different dimension. He along with two other teachers and another Shadow and Knuckles came from a world that was teaching Rachel and other students about certain skills. And in their world, they have a custom where you can have more than one lover, if it's okay with the leading lady. In fact Rachel is doing that as well. She now has a boyfriend and a girlfriend."

Zooey was surprised at what Maite told her, though instead of getting mad at Emerald… she got a teasing grin on her face.

"So...not only are you Emerald's mistress… you say that Rachel is in a similar boat?, makes me wonder if it's just the guy you two are pleasing… do you and Rachel get to have fun with any ladies?" Zooey teased when she has more material to use.

Maite blushed again before speaking.

"Well I don't know about Rachel...I mean I've seen her kissing her boyfriend Cedric, who's a wolf, and Azure, a female cat. As for me...well I did have some fun in the shower with Emerald's leading lady name Lillum." She said while blushing big which caused Zooey to smitk.

"Oh ho, guess little Maite isn't as innocent as most would think." Zooey teased.

Maite blushed from that before saying this.

"If you think that's crazy, you should hear about mom and Amanda."

"Amy and Amanda?, why?... Did they do something?, does Sonic know?" Zooey asked with an interested tone.

"Oh dad knows alright since he and Emerald were recording Lullim and mom going at it." Maite said with a smirk.

"Wow, remind me to ask for a copy of that video later." Zooey said with a smirk on her face.

"Well I'm pretty sure Lillum can do that. Plus she might ask to join you and Uncle Tails as well." Maite said with a smirk.

"Well I don't mind if Tails watches but that's as far as this Lillum woman will get… after I had some fun with Perci one time, neither of us swapped partners though." Zooey said surprisingly.

Maite was surprised by that.

"Wow...Well anyway I should give you a heads up if it happens...Lillum can shapeshift into anything and also...she might borrow Tails's...you know what, and use it on you." Maite said while blushing which caused Zooey to chuckle.

"Good to know… and FYI… it's not just me, us older ladies partner up every now and then while our significant other knows, though Amy hasn't done that in awhile when she married Sonic… let's just say I had twins once." Zooey teased while she remembered that day.

Maite blushed from that before speaking.

"Yeah I heard about mom and Sticks hooking up before." She said which caused Zooey to raise an eyebrow.

"Sticks huh?, better watch out then, once she has an eye on someone, it's impossible to get her to stop unless you can satisfy her, nearly had Tails help out to my regret when Sticks had an eye on him for a bit… She's like a stamina monster." Zooey said while blushing from the memory.

Maite was surprised by that info.

"Well...I'm safe but we should be worried for Rachel. Auntie Sticks was eyeing that Cedric kid and this panda boy that a certain bunny girl has eyes for. Plus she was at my home and gave Cedric a kiss on the lips in front of everyone. That's when we found out that she gave the kid a bj in the bathroom without him noticing."

Zooey sweatdropped before she spoke up.

"How did he not notice that?" Zooey asked since that was an attention getter.

"Well there was a certain incident at the beach and let's just say the kid had a boner and was trying to relieve himself before Sticks showed up. Cedric tried to stop her but sadly she got him to do it." Maite said while shaking her head.

Zooey sweatdropped again before she spoke up.

"Then we are to late… Sticks can be surprisingly persuasive when it comes to sex, long story short… unless someone can make a bet with her and last longer then her then she won't stop and this Cedric and panda guy all ready targets to her… you can put two and two together right?" Zooey asked with a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah I know. Luckily, Rachel and Azure are planning a little revenge scheme on Sticks" Maite said.

"Uhh… remember the twins I talked about?" Zooey asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but they have Lillum for help. And trust me, if you seen her you'll understand. Anyway I don't know what will happen once they're done, but maybe they'll make her part of Cedric's harem or something." Maite said.

"Well just to give you an example of Sticks's stamina… she outlasts both Shadow and Knuckles...and Perci and Staci… all at once…and those are four are stamina monsters in their own right." Zooey said with a worried tone.

Maite's eyes widen after hearing that.

"Oh my God." She said which caused Zooey to nod.

"Shocking for many reasons but you might want to fill in Rachel before you're too late." Zooey said to Maite.

Maite nodded before she pulled out her cell phone to Rachel.

Meanwhile at the hedgehog residence…

Rachel's cell started ringing in her pocket.

She looks at her mom before speaking.

"Um mom can I be excused for a moment?" She asked.

"Sure honey, just don't take to long or you friend might eat everything here." Amy said while she points to the heartless which imitated a certain similar pink character… and sucked in an entire turkey after opening its mouth before it lets out a loud belch which was still somehow cute looking.

Rachel along with everyone else sweatdrop before chuckling.

"Don't worry mom. I won't be long." Rachel said before she got up and went to some place to talk private.

She then took out her cell phone before accepting the call.

"Hello?"

 ** _"Hey Rachel it's Maite."_** The voice belonging to Maite said.

Rachel smiled before speaking.

"Hey sis, how's your date going so far?" She asked.

 ** _"It's going great. We're at Aunt Zooey's store to pick out clothes, but anyway there's something important I gotta warn you and Azure about Sticks."_** Maite said.

It took about 10 minutes for Maite to explain Sticks's stamina thing to Rachel.

Rachel was shocked after hearing that.

"W-Wow...that is something. Thanks for the heads up sis." She said.

 ** _"No problem. Now I gotta go. Emerald is trying out clothes and is gonna model for me to see what I think."_** Maite said.

"Oh Okay then. Hope you have a good time. Bye." Rachel said.

 ** _"Bye."_** Maite said before hanging up but not before Rachel heard Emerald in the background when he shouts.

 ** _"OW!, forgot how much fur I have… freaking zippers."_ ** Emerald said from behind the curtain.

Maite cringed at that.

Rachel sweatdrop before heading back to the table.

Azure was still munching on her food before she heard Rachel sitting next to her before she spoke to Rachel after she swallowed her food.

"Everything ok?, you seem worried." Azure asked with a low tone to keep the others nearby from hearing… though Cedric was able to hear.

"Everything's fine. I'll tell you later while we talk to Lillum." Rachel whispered which caused Azure to raise an eyebrow before she shrugged and dug back into her meal.

It wasn't long till everyone was full.

Azure and the heartless sighs before they let out some funny burps, though Azure did blush before speaking up.

"Excuse me…" Azure said before chuckling with a blush on her face.

Everyone else chuckled from that as well.

"I will say this...that was some good food." Cedric said.

Everyone else agreed before Cream grabbed Daniel's plate before she spoke up.

"I'll be back in a bit, I'm taking this to Daniel." Cream said before she walks out of the room.

Everyone agreed with her before Azure spoke up

"Well then, Rachel, Lillum, Cedric, could you follow me so we can talk?" Azure said before she starts to walk away.

Rachel, Cedric, and Lillum nodded before they got up to follow the young feline.

Azure then led them to an empty room before she closed the door.

"Alright Rachel, you were saying you would tell me something after we ate right?, does it happen to deal with Sticks since you didn't want to speak about it at the table or did I miss the mark?" Azure asked with a thoughtful look on her face while Lillum kept quiet to listen.

"Oh it definitely is. Maite just called me during her date with Emerald and she told me something that Tails's wife, Zooey, said to her about Sticks." Rachel said.

Azure raised an eyebrow before she spoke up.

"Wait wait wait… Emerald and Maite are on a date!?... when did that happen?" Azure said with a shocked look on her face.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure Lillum will tell us something sooner." Rachel said before telling Azure what Maite said about Sticks.

Cedric was shocked after hearing that while Azure raised an eyebrow.

"So Sticks is a stamina demon when it comes to sex?, how strong are the Shadow and Knuckles of this Dimension?" Azure asked while Lillum grins.

"Uncle Shadow and Knuckles train everyday. Half the times Uncle Shadow has helped me understand Chaos Energy before coming to Angel City." Rachel replied.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that last info while Azure got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Are they stronger than their AC variants?, and I mean from before they got their attributes degraded." Azure asked with a curious tone.

"I would say...they're almost at the same skill level as them before coming here." Rachel replied before Lillum spoke up.

"Powerwise and ability wise yes, but experience… I doubt it since the Knuckles and Shadow of Angel City are older than they look." Lillum said while crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Cedric asked while Azure took a moment to think before looking to Lillum.

"So… any ideas Lillum?" Azure asked which caused Lillum to grin.

"Oh yeah, Cedric, could you exit for now?, I need to… teach these two on how to take on Sticks later and I doubt your hollow half will stay out of it if you watch." Lillum said with a teasing tone which caused Azure to blush when she noticed the teasing tone.

Cedric blushed at the memory before speaking.

"Right...Anyway Azure, I need to talk to you about something later." Cedric said before he left and closed the door which caused Lillum's grin to widen greatly.

"Now then… ready for a lesson on to how to really get down and dirty with a woman?" Lillum said with a teasing tone which caused Azure to blush before she shook her head to calm herself.

"L-Like Rachel said, we gotta be able to beat Sticks at her own game or she won't stop, what choice do we have?" Azure asked with a serious, but blushing, face.

Rachel also blushed but had a serious look as well which caused Lillum to grin before she summoned two certain *Items* and held them in her hands and held then to the duo.

"Well then, get ready girls, because we won't be leaving this room for a few hours outside, but days will pass in here." Lillum cryptically said with Azure blushing brightly when she recognized the items and grabbed one before a large seal appeared on the door.

Rachel also blushed big after she got her item.

Lillum giggles before the scene shifts to Cedric, hours later, with two cries of pleasure from two of the three woman in the room.

* * *

 **SB Dimension/ Rachel's home/ Living room/ Cedric**

Cedric was sitting in the couch while waiting for his girlfriends and Lillum to return.

However to his surprise, Daniel and Cream walked down the stairs with happy expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys. What's with the happy looks?" Cedric asked the happy duo which caused Cream to giggle before she spoke up.

"Well… after I took Daniel's meal to him, I woke him and…" Cream said before the scene flashed back to earlier.

* * *

 **Hours ago/ Charles room/ Cream, Daniel**

 _Cream managed to carry the food into the room after she opened the door and looks to Daniel to see how he was doing right now._

 _Said panda had just woken up after finally been able to sleep._

 _He gets up before stretching which caused Cream to blush a bit before she cleared her throat to get Daniel's attention._

 _Daniel turns to the doorway and blushed when he saw Cream there._

 _"H-Hey Cream. How you doing?" He asked which caused Cream to smile._

 _"I'm doing good, how are you?" Cream asked while she walked to Daniel and sat the plate of food on Charles's bed._

 _"Hehe...Well I slept in late after Charles finally calmed from his *groan*...sugar rush." Daniel replied with a shiver which caused Cream to giggle again._

 _"Well with what I've heard, I'm surprised you survived." Cream said before she sat on the bed while being careful of the food._

 _"Hehe...yeah." Daniel replied before blushing a bit._

 _Cream noticed the blush this time before she took a second to breath in._

 _"H-Hey, Daniel, could I ask you something?" Cream asked while she tries to keep calm._

 _Said panda wondered what she wanted to ask._

 _He sat down on Charles's bed beside her before speaking._

 _"Sure. Is there something you needed Cream?" He asked which caused Cream to blush before she spoke up._

 _"I...I was… wondering… if you wanted to go… with me… on...a… date?" Cream asked while she got more and more red with each word._

 _Daniel was shock, while blushing big, after hearing that._

 _'I can't believe she's asking me out! I feel like my heart pounding. Just got to keep calm.' He thought before giving Cream a proper response._

 _"Y-Yes Cream. I'll be happy to take you out a date." Daniel said while blushing which caused Cream to blush before she asked another question._

 _"A-Alright, though I have to ask… do you have any other woman who you like?" Cream asked since she already knew of the AC custom well._

 _Daniel was surprised that she asked him this out of the blue. He wanted to have a relationship with Cream and possibly with Strike and Lavender but he didn't to lie to her since she can tell he would lie with Aura._

 _The panda sighed before speaking._

 _"I'm gonna be honest Cream...When I saw you in orientation, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have seen. Plus the way you use your staff was sexy. That's when I started believing that I found my soulmate. Then I noticed and felt attracted towards Lavender and Strike before Lillum explained about the custom. Now I want to get know you first before anything...and if our relationship happens but you don't want me to do the custom, I will accept it and remain loyal to you only." Daniel said while blushing._

 _Cream's eyes widen a bit at the confession before she giggles a little which scratching her scarred cheek._

 _"Well… after seeing how Cedric is with Rachel and Azure… I don't mind sharing… but I do have a condition if I accept that." Cream said with a smile on her face._

 _Daniel was surprised that Cream was okay with it before he spoke up._

 _"Whatever you say, I'll make sure follow it. Making you happy is my top priority." He said._

 _"Well, I want to know who the woman is before you have her join… and just a precaution… if you let what happened with Cedric and Sticks earlier happen to you and I'm not OK with it… well you never seen me get angry right?" Cream said with a scary smile on her face… she looked calm but that seemed even scarier…_

 _Daniel shivered at the smile before speaking._

 _"N-No...but believe me I'm not gonna let what happened to Cedric happen to me as well." He said while letting Cream know that he means it._

 _Cream smile returns to normal before she spoke up._

 _"Good, now don't get me wrong, if you're forced into that kind of situation, I'll understand, but if you can get out of it, try to alright?" Cream said with a serious expression on her face._

 _Daniel gulped a bit before nodding to her._

 _"Good, now enjoy your meal before it gets cold." Cream said while she gestures to the food before the scene goes back to the present._

* * *

 **Present/ Rachel's home/ living room/ Cedric, Daniel, Cream**

"...and then we talked for awhile after Daniel ate and here we are." Cream said with a smile on her face.

Daniel was smiling too as well from the memory.

Cedric however gave them a half lidded look to them before speaking.

"Okay even though I'm happy for guys...did you had to use my incident as an example?" He asked.

"Well in our defense, Sticks might try something so I was thinking of that at the time and she is coming with us so I just wanted to be safe." Cream said with a smile on her face.

Cedric sighed since he knew Cream was right.

"Well again, I'm happy for you both. I hope your relationship sails smoothly." Cedric said with kind smile before steps were heard from the stairs before Azure and Rachel walked down with confident looks on their faces while the heartless waddled into the room from who knows where.

Cedric smiled at his girlfriends before speaking.

"Hey girls, how did the talk with Lillum go?" He asked which caused Azure to smile.

"Oh great, it was informative, right Rachel?" Azure said with an oddly happy tone.

"Right." Said hedgehog replied with the same tone.

Cedric didn't know what happened between the girls and Lillum before he noticed Rachel's heartless.

"Hey there little like guy. I was wondering where you went." He said with a kind smile which got the heartless's attention…a bad move when it got hearts in it's eyes when it saw him and before anyone could say anything… it latched onto his face again while rubbing its body on Cedric's snout.

Cedric screams were muffled again.

Daniel was shocked at the new creature.

"Uh...what is that?" He asked which caused Cream to speak up while she sweatdropped at Cedric's situation.

"A… heartless if you know what it is… apparently it was that blob that Emerald got from Rachel's arm." Cream said while she watched Cedric who struggles with getting the heartless off.

Daniel was shocked again from the info.

"That use to be blob?" He asked.

Rachel sweatdrop of the scene before speaking up.

"Yeah but its really harmless. It shares the same feelings as I do." She said before she went over to Cedric and the heartless before she tickled it again to get it off.

It wobbles while giving a giggle like sound before falling off of Cedric's face and bouncing on the ground a few times before it looked to Rachel with it's tiny yellow eyes.

Rachel gave the heartless a smile before giving Cedric a kiss on the forehead.

Meanwhile Azure looked to Cream and Daniel.

"Hey, did you two see Sticks anywhere?, I want to ask her something." Azure asked while she waits for Rachel to help Cedric get his bearings.

Daniel shook his head meaning he didn't see her.

"Unfortunately we just got down here, I have no Idea where Sticks is." Cream said which caused Azure to huff… but before anyone else could say anything, they heard Stick's voice.

"Someone say my name?" Sticks said when she walked into the room while she wiped her eyes, apparently it looked like she was napping until now.

Everyone wondered where she went before Azure spoke up.

"Where were you?" Azure asked which caused Sticks to yawn.

"Was napping outside in a tree and just got back in, you need something?" Sticks asked while she stretched her body which made her muscles a bit more noticeable for a second.

Cedric and Daniel turned their heads away to avoid staring though Cream and Azure sweatdropped at their reactions before looking to Sticks who relaxed a bit.

"Actually yes Auntie Sticks we were looking for you." Rachel said which caused Sticks to get slightly confused.

"About what?" Sticks asked since she didn't know about Lillum's lessons or the warning that Zooey and Maite sent to Rachel.

Rachel then looked to Azure waiting for her to answer before Azure looks to Sticks.

"Simple, we want to make a bet with you." Azure said with crossed arms which caused Sticks to think for a second before she grins.

"Oh I see… Want to talk about this elsewhere?" Sticks said with her hands behind her head.

"Yes let's." Rachel said before Azure led the trio into another room while leaving the others in a confused state while the heartless followed them with a waddle like motion.

"Uh… should we be worried?" Cream asked Cedric and Daniel when the three ladies exit the room.

Cedric shook his head before speaking.

"Nah don't worry about it. I know they're gonna be fine." He said which caused Cream to blush before she spoke up.

"Uh… you do realize that this is Lillum were talking about… right?" Cream said with a blush on her face.

"I know. But what can I do about it." Cedric said with a blush as well.

"Uh… you also realize that they could have had a *Private lesson* with Lilium right?" Cream said while she tried to get Cedric to understand where she was going.

Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.

"You know...I wasn't thinking that until now."

"Yeah… they… are probably not the same if Lillum used a special crest of hers for… her lessons." Cream said with a blush on her face which was notice by Cedric and Daniel.

Both panda and wolf were wondering what Cream meant.

"She most likely used a time dialation crest on the room they were in… how long were they in there for?" Cream asked.

"Umm... about three hours at least." Cedric replied which caused Cream to gulp.

"Then… uh… three days passed for them in there… which gave Lillum enough time to teach them the basics and probably some more if they took to her lessons well." Cream said with a brighter blush on her face… like she knew what happened already.

Cedric was now worried what Lillum taught him before blushing.

Cream blushed more before she spoke up.

"I… took some personal lessons from Lillum so I know what most likely happened to them in there." Cream admitted with a blush on her face.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that.

Daniel blushed a bit but was remembering the conversation between Cream and Lillum.

"I… would follow them or something to be sure but I wouldn't be to worried since Lillum most likely taught them about sex." Cream said before the scene went to Azure, Rachel, and Sticks who walked outside of the house and into the woods while the sun was setting.

* * *

 **SB Dimension/ Jungle/ Azure, Sticks, Rachel, Rachel's heartless**

Azure led the trio out of the house and into the jungle which confused Sticks a bit but she just went with it if it got her something fun to do while the heartless followed behind the group to watch for now.

It wasn't long before the trio found a good spot for them to talk.

"This seems perfect." Rachel said before she sat on a log.

Sticks grins before she sat on the ground while Azure spoke up.

"So, what will it take for you to leave Cedric alone?" Azure asked which caused Sticks to grin.

"And why should I give up on trying to have fun with him?, I mean I need your permission to date him that I get, but all I want is to just have some fun with him and possibly Danny as well." Sticks said with a blush on her face when she starts to imagine things which caused her to chuckle while some drool flowed out of her mouth which caused Azure to sweatdrop at Stick's response.

Rachel also sweatshop before her heartless go on her lap when she was distracted.

"First of all if you want to have fun with Cedric then we have to know how much you like him for real before me and Azure decide if you're in or not. Second you can't go after Daniel since there's someone he likes in our group." Rachel said which confused Sticks a bit.

"Who said I wanted to date anyone?, I was wanting to have some fun with them both… I mean yeah, Cedy is nice and well built, but Danny seems to have all those muscles that would make women weak in the knees if he was the aggressive type." Sticks said with a lust filled look.

Rachel was a bit surprised at that before looking at Azure who seemed a bit surprised as well.

"Wait… so you're saying you don't want to date either of them?, just… plain fun?" Azure said with finger quotes at the end which caused Sticks to grin.

"Maybe I could date one of them later, but I don't want to tie myself down yet, I mean think about it... love maybe good and all but sometimes you just need rough animal like sex to really blow off steam." Sticks said with a wild grin on her face.

Rachel blushed from that before speaking.

"Well like I said Auntie Sticks, if you want to date Cedy, then it has to be my and Azure's decision. And as for Daniel, I'm pretty sure Cream had claimed dibs on him and if they're doing the custom thing then it's her call too."

Sticks just grins before she spoke up.

"So then, what would it take for me to at least have meaningless sex with Cedy for now?, I can speak with Cream later." Sticks said with a lust filled wild grin.

Rachel then looked to Azure to hear her answer.

"Simple, if you can take us in a sex like match then you can have fun with him… but if we beat you then you gotta stop messing with Cedric." Azure said which caused Sticks to blink in surprise before she licks her lips.

"Oh… Rach, do you agree?" Sticks said while her eyes seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.

"You bet your ass I do. It's time for you to learn to not mess with anyone's boyfriend." Rachel replied which caused Sticks to grin.

"Well then, shall we start?" Sticks said before she got to her feet and starts to undress in front of the duo.

 **Lemon alert/ Also on AO3**

* * *

Sticks fully undressed which showed that her outfit did restrict her figure greatly… she had a bust size that was a little under Rachel's, but hips that were toned beyond belief while the rest of her body was toned with muscle which showed that her jungle lifestyle really helped her which could possibly explain her stamina that Zooey and Maite warned about, or it could be Stick's special ability.

Azure's eyes widen a bit at the sight while she blushed since she didn't expect that… this could be trouble.

Rachel had the same reaction as before blushing.

Azure and Rachel then stood up while Rachel set the heartless on the ground.

Azure and Rachel then started to undress as well to get this over with…. But to Sticks's surprise… the duo had dicks equipped.

"H-Huh?, wait… huh?" Sticks said when she didn't see that coming at all.

"The big breasted woman, Lillum gave us some toys to help even things out since we heard of your insane stamina from Zooey and Maite when Emerald and Maite went to get some new cloths." Azure said before she slowly stroked her 8-9 inch dick and a couple inches in width which was red to match her fur and barbed from head to base... she was filled in on who Zooey was and what she did for a living from Rachel.

Said hedgehog also stroked her dick that matched her quill color. It was at least 8 ½ half inches while the width was 3 inches.

However instead of still being shocked Sticks grins at the duo.

"Interesting… seems that even if I lose… I got options if I can get one of those from Lilly huh?" Sticks said while giving a nickname for Lillum while she walked to the duo with a slight swing in her hips which caused Azure to gulp when she didn't think that Sticks would go for that option.

Rachel was thinking the same thing before the two woman groaned out when Sticks knelt down and starts to stroke Azure and Rachel's dicks, they may have trained with Lillum but they only had three days of experience while Stick… who knows really.

Rachel groan a bit from the feeling while Sticks continues her action for a few more seconds before surprising the duo by taking both dicks into her mouth at once and bobbing her head.

Meanwhile the heartless starts to blush a bit when the feeling Rachel was feeling transferred to it but it didn't know what to do at the moment before it looks to Rachel before it looks at Azure.

It then wobbled to the trio while they were busy and was behind Sticks… it then pulled its arms and legs into it's body before it starts to shift its form and grow.

Rachel then noticed her heartless and was shocked at what she was seeing.

The heartless grew to Rachel's height before it took a featureless form of a hedgehog mobian before it grew breasts to match Rachels and it grew a dick to match Rachel's though it still looked blob like, it looked like an exact double of Rachel except for a heartless emblem in between it's breasts and the two glowing eyes in what seemed like the doubles head.

"Oh my God." She said with a shocked look which caused Azure to open her eyes when Sticks stops which opened her eyes wide with shock when she saw the double.

Sticks heard what Rachel said before looking behind her before blinking a few times before she grins.

"Oh hello, wanna join in?" Sticks asked the heartless which just stayed silent.

Rachel was again shocked after hearing that.

Though instead of talking, the heartless grabbed Sticks's head and forced her to take more than half of *her* dick into her mouth which caused Sticks's eyes to widen in surprise while the feeling was transferred to Rachel when the heartless starts to feel pleasure.

"O-Oh my God." Rachel said before the clone starts to thrust its hips.

But even though Sticks felt the dick forcing its way down her throat… she noticed that Rachel was feeling it for some reason which caused Sticks to reach over and gripping Rachel's dick before she strokes it and starts to suck the heartless's dick herself which caused the pleasure to double for both the heartless and Rachel while Azure took a step back to cool off.

Rachel moan and groan at the feeling while Sticks continues to bob her head and moving her tongue on the underside of the heartless's dick while she continues to stroke Rachel before Azure moved around and got behind Sticks.

Rachel still moans from that before noticing said feline behind the badger.

Azure took a second to stroke herself before she noticed how wet Sticks was… she then grabbed Sticks's ass before she lifts her to her feet and before Sticks could fully realize what was going on… Azure pressed the tip of her dick to Sticks folds before slamming herself inside in one go which caused Sticks to groan while she was forced to take more of the heartless's dick into her mouth which caused a slight bulge to be seen which in turn caused her grip to strengthen on Rachel's dick.

Said hedgehog groan a bit from the grip, before letting out another moan.

Azure then pulled out before she starts to piston her hips in and out of Sticks while she huffs and pants for air.

Unfortunately for Rachel, Sticks felt her and the heartless's dick twitching which caused her to think that with the two of them feeling the same thing… stamina was cut in half for both before she doubled her effort to make them cum.

Rachel knew what Sticks was doing and she didn't want to cum yet. So she tried to hold it in.

But Sticks wouldn't have it since this was a challenge to her, she strengths her grip before forcing Rachel to stand side by side with the heartless… and before Rachel could do anything, Sticks took Rachel's dick into her mouth with the heartless's dick as well before she bobs her head on the two dicks while the pleasure was bounced to and from the heartless and Rachel.

Rachel moan from this action.

 _'Oh man. Who knew Auntie Sticks was a pro at this.'_ She thought while enjoying it.

Azure sped up her thrusts at the sight while Sticks felt Rachel and the heartless's dick twitching again before she used her hands to play with Rachel and the heartless's clit to help them orgasm.

About a few moments later, Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore.

She grunted before saying…

"C-Cumming!"

Rachel and in turn the heartless unload their loads right into Sticks's mouth which start to pour to the ground when Sticks wasn't able to swallow, and thanks to the heartless, the pleasure of the orgams was doubled.

Rachel moaned loudly from the sensation while the heartless let out a similar sound while the duo rode out their orgasms while Azure stopped thrusting to watch.

Sticks though kept stroking the duo when they pulled back a bit to milk them for what they had.

It wasn't long before both Rachel and the heartless double stopped cumming before Sticks took a second to taste the semen.

"Hehe, not bad… Cedy's load gave me a pleasant jolt but yours is surprisingly sweet." Sticks said to Rachel while she opened her mouth to show the semen to Rachel before she swallowed to help tempt Rachel.

Said hedgehog frowns a bit before blushing since she remembers tasting Cedric's cum the other night.

Azure blushed when she heard that before looking to Rachel for a second.

Azure then looks back down to Sticks before she resumed thrusting into her pussy which caused Sticks to groan.

"Oh yes, definitely gonna come back for you later Azy." Sticks groans while grinning when Azure's barbs scraped her insides while Azure blushed a bit at the nickname.

Rachel raised her eyebrow at Sticks for that nickname before she thought of saying this.

"You know Auntie, I think deep down you have feelings for Cedric. Why else did you kiss him out of the blue in front everyone?" She asked while Sticks took a few moment to think while Azure continues to thrust into her.

"L-Like I said, I'm j-joining mainly f-for fun, e-even if I do feel a-anything f-for Cedy, w-would you and A-azy her even s-share?, I-Im s-seeing how C-Cedy and D-Danny are in t-the s-sack first b-before I make a s-serious choice like t-that." Sticks stutters out with pleasure while Azure continues to thrust into her while Azure's dick hits plenty of weak spots with the barbs help while Azure pants while she kep up her actions.

"Well I know Azy and I have no problem sharing Cedric since he has a good heart. And no matter what mistakes he made...we still love him. Right Azure?" Rachel asked which caused Azure to stop for a moment to reply and catch her breath.

"Y-yeah… he's a… nice guy w-who would do a-anything to protect us… and we don't mind sharing as long as the outside lady gets our permission first, were not unreasonable as long as said outside lady listens to what we say to get our trust… right Rachel?" Azure said after she caught her breath before she resumed to thrust into Sticks which caused her to groan from the sudden action.

"Right. Besides Auntie Sticks, you know I've always looked up to you right?" She asked which caused Sticks to think for a second while she gasped and groaned when Azure took a moment to adjust her hips before Azure thrusts again at a different angle.

"A-Alright… asking to date right now is one thing, but c-can I at least ask to see i-if I could ha-have some fun w-with h-him e-every now and t-then." Sticks asked while Azure continues to thrust into Sticks before Azure starts to grind into Sticks which caused said badger to groan.

Rachel shook her head before speaking.

"We're still in the process of the deal Auntie. Plus if you want to have fun with our Cedy then we have to know how you feel about him. I know deep down that you want to be in a relationship since everyone is married and had kids. I love you Auntie Sticks and I had hoped you did find someone to be with." Rachel said before looking at Sticks with a little sadness.

Sticks pants and groans when Azure resumed her thrusting before she sends Rachel a slightly irritated look.

"D-Dont you t-think I've tried, p-people call me insane sometimes, but even I c-can see that m-most guys o-only care a-about one thing and the r-rest are a-already t-taken… t-tell me, i-if you guys d-didn't pop up here, w-would I s-still find someone w-who could k-keep up with me a-and have enough manners t-to respect me on this island?" Sticks said while Azure stopped to process that but kept silent since this seemed like something that Rachel could say and get through to the Badger.

Rachel was a bit surprised at that answer.

"I don't know Auntie. But now after thinking about what you said, you should get the respect you deserve. You're a great person Auntie. Any guy would be dumb enough to not give you chance." She said.

"Oh really… Tell me… would anyone in town not hit it and quit it after I have my fun?, you heard from Zooey, I can't get satisfied normally thanks to my abnormal stamina, so while I drain a guy dry, they barely do anything for me, do you know how long it's been since I had a real orgasm?, why do you think I've been this pushy." Sticks said while she surprised the duo by pushing herself and Azure before Azure lands on her back with an oomph while Sticks stayed connected to her hips by Azure's dick.

Rachel now felt like she went to far.

"I'm so sorry Auntie. I didn't know." She said while Sticks groans out for a moment while she took a moment to adjust to Azures dick before she responds.

"No worries… But you do know now that I won't lose so easily to two beginners right?, I may be a bitch to you right now but I really want to finally get that long overdue orgasm so that's why I want to have fun or test Cedy and Danny, after all even if you love him, wouldn't you get irritated if only your lover was getting the better end of the deal time and time again?" Sticks said before she starts to raise and lower her hips which caused Azure to groan out while she held Sticks's ass cheeks.

Rachel took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well I don't know about that, but the 3 of us will find a way to make each other feel good." She said which caused Sticks to grin before she stood, turned her back to Rachel and slid herself back on Azure's dick before she looks back to Rachel while holding her asscheeks apart and bent down a bit to present herself to the hedgehog mobian.

"Mind making my ass feel good then?" Sticks said before she stops to allow Rachel a good look.

Rachel blush before grinning back.

"Certainly." She said before getting behind Sticks before lining her cock towards the badger's ass.

Sticks took a second to relax her body when she felt that, she had fun with her ass before but not as much as her pussy which twitched a bit around Azures Dick which caused Azure to groan for a second.

Rachel took a deep breath before she insert her dick in Sticks's ass which slid in slowly since Sticks's ass was much tighter then her pussy.

Sticks groans out while she kept relaxed for the most part, her body shuddered when the dick going deeper into her ass caused her pussy to tighten which allowed Azures dick and barbs to be felt a bit by Rachel.

Said hedgehog groaned before asking.

"How do you like that Auntie?" Rachel asked with a grin.

Sticks groans again before grinning to Rachel.

"Well what are you waiting for, tear my ass up." Sticks said before she surprised Rachel by kissing her after she sat up a bit and sliding her tongue into Rachel's mouth before Sticks grinds a bit on the duo.

Rachel was caught off guard by that before she kiss back and sliding her tongue in Sticks's mouth before she starts thrusting.

Sticks groans while the heartless in the meantime watched on...it looked to the group before deciding to join in again… this time by getting behind Rachel.

Rachel didn't noticed her heartless as she was still kissing Sticks while thrusting in her ass.

The heartless grips Rachel's hips and before she could react, placed the tip of its dick at her asshole and slowly pushed in.

Rachel jolt a bit before screaming in Sticks's mouth from the feeling while the heartless slid deeper and deeper with every inch which was also felt by Rachel when the feeling the heartless felt was transferred to her.

It made Rachel thrust a little fast in Sticks's ass while moan in her mouth before she had her tongue wrestle against the badger's.

Sticks groans out when she felt Rachel getting to get rougher but just went with it before she held Rachel's cheek before the heartless starts to thrust in and out of Rachel's ass.

Said hedgehog continues to thrust in while still kissing Sticks before she clenched her ass on the heartless's dick.

The heartless was a bit out of sync for a bit before it got a pattern going, when it thrust in it was when Rachel push to it, when it pulled, Rachel did it as well which meant Rachel was under a constant state of pleasure.

 **Meanwhile…**

Cedric was walking through the woods while to look for the trio.

 _'I hope nothing bad has happened to them.'_ He thought with worry since he still remembers what Rachel said about Sticks's stamina.

But for some strange reason, he was secretly turned on after hearing that. However, he was more concerned for his girlfriends.

"Where have they gone to?" He whispered.

His question was answered when he heard something from the deeper part of the jungle nearby, but it was too low to fully get but it wasn't a natural jungle noise.

"Hmmm...I wonder what's going on there." Cedric said before he starts following the strange noise.

What he saw was Sticks, Azure, and Rachel while they talk about some things and their bet which starts the steamy show.

He also heard about Sticks and her stamina issue and her pushy attitude as well which would explain a lot of things… and the fact that she might still go after Daniel if Cedric couldn't match her in the stamina department.

Cedric made sure to stay hidden in the bushes so he wouldn't get caught. He felt bad after hearing her story but upset that Sticks will go to said panda if he doesn't satisfy her.

 _'Why does that irritate me? I can do so much better than Daniel. Whoa...where that come from. I mean Sticks is attractive. But how come no guy will come for a smoking hot body like hers? I mean I would rock her world right now.'_ Cedric thought before he was shocked after thinking that.

 _'Okay seriously, why am I feeling this way about her? I hardly know her and I get jealous that she would focus on a different guy other than me. Unless...do I actually like her?"_ He thought while still watching them before he heard about Sticks other reasons for going after him and Daniel before he heard his hollow in his head.

 _ **"Oh face it, you never had real sex right?, how would you last against her when other guys with better stamina lost to her… you would get a crushed pelvis most likely if you underestimate her."**_ the hollow said with a tone that said a lot.

Cedric would've retorted but knew that his hollow form was right.

 _ **"Thought so, you might as well talk with Lillum or Emerald for tips… Though I would go for the big breasted woman any day, hehehe."**_ the hollow said with a perverted tone.

Cedric sweatdrop before he used his speed to get out of the jungle and back to Rachel's house to find Lillum, but not before hearing Rachel moaning loudly when the heartless entered her ass.

 **Meanwhile…**

Cedric finally arrived at Rachel's house before looking for the Succubus.

"Lillum, Lillum you there?" He asked before he heard Lillum speaking up from another room.

"In here Cedric." Lillum called from the room that she taught Azure and Rachel in.

Cedric was about to enter before he asked.

"Are you decent?"

"Yep." Lillum simply said from in the room.

Cedric sighed a bit before entering the room and saw that Lillum was wearing a tanktop and shorts which showed off her figure well while she seemed to work on a crest.

"Need something?, like on how to please Stick?" Lillum said like she knew what Cedric was here for.

Cedric was shocked after hearing that.

"H-How did you know that?" He asked which caused Lillum to chuckle.

"Few reasons, mainly even if I taught Azure and Rachel, they only got three days in, so even if they got use to their new toys, putting them against a stamina demon like Sticks really works against them, add the fact that Sticks might go for you or Daniel after shes done would be easy to figure out right?" Lillum said while looking to Cedric with one eye.

Cedric was surprised but was once again feeling jealous.

"Everytime I hear that, I get that jealous feeling and I don't know why." He said which caused Lillum to chuckle.

"Oh that's easy, you and your hollow half like Sticks, simple as that, but if she heard about my toys then she might try to make a harem of her own, and I like playing fair or dirty if the situation calls for it so I can't just say no if she asks for one of her own." Lillum said with a teasing grin.

Cedric was blushed while realizing the truth about his feelings but surprised when Lillum said that last part.

"Man it's going to be awkward telling Azure and Rachel about this." Cedric said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh I wouldn't worry much if you get the stamina needed, but like she said... if you lack it, then there's always Daniel, so think of it like this… don't think that you lose the chance to win Sticks, all you need is practice and you might do well, but you need to get some experience first, I mean do you think you could get Sticks right off the bat?" Lillum said with an amused tone.

Cedric blushed at that before responding.

"Well not really. My hollow suggested going to either you or Emerald and since he's out with Maite, I'd go for the expert here. Plus I also want to have my first time with Azure and Rachel to be special before I go to Sticks." He said while blushing which made Lillum giggle.

"Alright then, what do you need to know?" Lillum said while sending a grin to Cedric.

Cedric gulped before speaking.

"Everything to please woman."

Lillum grins before the door slammed closed behind Cedric while Lillum floats to her feet.

"Really?, cause while I can teach you… it won't be so easy, ready?" Lillum said with a grin while her eyes glowed.

"Yes." Cedric said though feeling nervous about it.

"Don't worry… I won't be the one getting hands on, this will." Lillum said before water gathered next to Lillum before it formed a featureless mobian figure which had some female features.

Cedric was amazed when he saw that before the water figure approached Cedric while a seal appeared on a door before the scene went back to Azure, Rachel, and Sticks while howls of pleasure was heard from the room.

Rachel continues to thrusting her dick in Sticks's ass while moaning at her heartless as it thrusts at her ass as well before her dick starts to twitch faster and faster when the heartless's actions caused her to lose stamina fast.

About 5 thrusts later, Rachel grunts before yelling out…

"I-I'M CUMMING!"

She let out a load of cum in Sticks's ass which caused Sticks to moan while the heartless shot its own load right into Rachel's.

Azure saw what was happening and lays still for now to wait for them to finish.

Rachel moans at the feeling of her heartless's cum in her ass before it took 5 seconds before she finally stops cumming.

The heartless pulled free of Rachels ass before and fell back onto its rear which caused semen to flow out of Rachel's ass while the heartless felt very weak which showed that the same was said for Rachel, two or four loads if you get technical was shot from Rachel after all.

Said hedgehog took a breath before pulling out of Sticks's ass which caused semen to flow from Stick's hole as well and falling on her ass on the ground.

Sticks took a breath before looking to Rachel with a grin.

"Down already?, I'll keep going till you say you give up." Sticks said with an amused tone.

"N-Never." Rachel said before grinning as well.

Sticks grins before she spoke up.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Sticks said while slapping her ass a couple times before she starts to ride Azure which made Azure grit her teeth before she had enough and to Sticks surprise, pushed Sticks on her back before Azure spoke up with an irritated tone.

"Don't forget I'm here!" Azure said before she got on top of Sticks and slams her dick inside of Sticks pussy while she grit her teeth before she growls a bit when she thrusts her hips in and out of Sticks which caused her to groan from the new position and how deep Azure was going.

Rachel was surprised at Azure's move before she grinned and went to Sticks's head while the clone followed but went to Azure instead.

Azure and Sticks were to distracted at the moment to notice the approaching duo.

Rachel brought her dick to Sticks's mouth before speaking.

"Open your mouth and start licking."

Sticks opened her eyes before grinning, she then starts to lick the underside of the dick and part of the tip while the heartless blocked Rachel's view of Azure by sitting on Stick's chest and placed its dick between Sticks's breasts which popped out of the underside while the head of the dick was near Azures mouth before the heartless starts to thrust her hips back and forth with the head of the dick popping in and out of Sticks's breasts as a result.

Azure noticed before she starts to lick the tip of the dick when it got closed to her face while she continues to thrust into Sticks's pussy.

Rachel shivered at the feel of said badger's tongue before she shoved her dick in her mouth.

Sticks moans when she felt Rachel doing that before she relaxed her throat while Rachel had to grab her heartless but because of how close she was she had to grab its breasts for leverage which sent the feeling back to her and caused the heartless's dick to be angled a bit which allowed Azure to have her tongue lick the entire head of the heartless's dick.

Rachel moaned from the different angles she's feeling before Sticks start to moan and hum around Rachel's dick.

Then Rachel said something to Sticks that reminded the badger of Cedric.

"Come on Auntie, try using your tongue more."

Stick took up that challenge be using her free arms to grab Rachels ass before forcing Rachel to fully hilt her dick in Sticks mouth and throat while Sticks used her tongue to slide over the top of Rachel's dick.

Rachel groans from that before she starts enjoying it while Sticks felt Azures dick twitching before Azure groans out after she hilts Sticks.

"C-cumming!"

Azure grits her teeth when she shoots out glob after glob of semen into Sticks who groans out at the intense heat that flowed through her body while her body shudders during her orgasm.

Rachel then starts thrusting in Sticks mouth before Azure surprised everyone when she resumed thrusting in Sticks pussy during her ejaculation while she growls.

Rachel continues to thrust in Sticks's till she starts feeling her dick hit the back of the badger's throat who gags a few times before she managed to relax her throat, however she felt Rachel and the heartless's dick twitching again.

It took a few moments before Rachel grunts again before saying…

"C-CUMMING!"

When she came, the heartless did as well after pressing Sticks's breasts together, Rachel shot her semen down Sticks's throat which made Sticks's eyes open in surprise while the heartless gave Sticks's stomach a decent coating of semen.

Rachel grunted a bit before she finally stopped cumming.

However… thanks to the fact that she and the heartless were linked, her energy was so low that she and the heartless start to wobble while Sticks drank Rachel's semen.

"I-I think...I'm gonna stop standing up now." Rachel said before laying on the floor while her dick turned flaccid while the heartless fell to its side after its dick vanished.

The last thing she saw was Azure thrusting into Sticks who groans before her eyes shut.

Azure got a bit worried for Rachel after a few seconds before she tried to pull herself free of Sticks to check on her.

Sticks knew what the feline was gonna do and wasn't gonna have that.

"Oh no you don't." She said before wrapping her legs around Azure's waist to keep her in place.

Azure grunts when she was forced back inside of Sticks.

"H-Hold on, Rachel could be in trouble or something." Azure said with a slightly worried tone.

"Relax she's fine. She's just resting. I'm surprised she lasted this long. Some of the guys I was with a while back only lasted one load and ended up falling asleep." Sticks said while reassuring Azure.

Azure took a second to think about that while she looked to Rachel and the heartless and only saw the rising and lowering of Rachels chest.

She then looks back to Sticks.

"Alright then, guess its you and me for now." Azure said before she adjusts herself before she starts to thrust in and out of Sticks again.

A moment later, after she groans a few times, Sticks then thought of something to get Azure really going before speaking.

"Come on you can do better than that. I thought Cedy picked a strong girl. Though after seeing how long you two last, I think I'm be better suited for him. And who knows, when I'm done with him...I'll be his number one girl." Sticks said in a taunting voice.

Normally Azure would have brushed off the taunt, but because of the inhibitor ring being missing and her body getting bombarded with dark energy recently and add the fact that Sticks had a point when Rachel was already out for now but Sticks seemed to be barely winded… and Azure's body emits a red mist before she looked to Sticks with glowing red eyes while her dick swelled an inch bigger.

Sticks grinned before speaking.

"Awww, did I hurt your feelings? If you want to prove yourself to be Cedy's number one girl then show me what you got." She said with a challenging tone in her voice.

 **"Alright bitch… get ready to scream!"** Azure said before she gripped Sticks, turned her onto all fours, and with no mercy took her dick out of Sticks's pussy and shoved it into her ass before she starts thrusting before Sticks could get used to it.

"GAAAHH!" Sticks screamed from that feeling before Azure snarled like an animal.

Sticks was now starting to relax before enjoying this while the time advanced to later when Rachel starts to come to while sounds slowly returned to her ears.

Rachel groaned a bit before her eyes flutter open.

Then she sat up on the ground while rubbing her eyes before speaking.

"Anything I mi…" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence before her eyes widen at what she was seeing.

First was Azure who's features seemed more animal like, sharpened fangs and claws, the red mist, glowing red eyes… but what really got Rachel's attention was Sticks who Azure was ramming herself into with no mercy… Instead of being calm and collected, Sticks had a face that showed she was beyond fucked and was loving it while tears streamed down her face and drool went down her chin and to the ground, her stomach was greatly bloated with semen which begged the question… how long were those two at it?

"Uh...Azure? How long was I out?" Rachel questioned.

Though her answer went unanswered when Azure actually roared when she slammed herself into Sticks and unloaded another load of semen into the Badger who groans.

"Ahhh...t-thhhaannnhhss you…" Sticks shockingly slurrs out while Azure grunts a few times before she resumed thrusting.

Rachel was shocked at the sight before Azure unloads another load into the badger who groans before she passed out which caused Azure to pant for a second before she pulled out of Sticks and a flood of semen flowed out of her ass and pussy which showed that Azure went for both of Sticks holes.

Rachel was shocked at the amount that was flowing out.

She looked at Azure to see if she's okay.

"You alright Azure?" She asked while Azure pants a for a few more moments before the red aura starts to recede and the fangs and claws shorten to normal while Azures dick returns to normal size before Azure fell to her knees.

Rachel then ran to her side and holds her incase the feline falls.

"You okay Azure?" She asked again.

Azure pants a few times before barely speaking up.

"S-Sticks?" Azure asked while her body felt weak from what she just did.

"What about her?" She asked while Azure took a moment to get her breath again.

"S-She… o-ok?" Azure managed to say to Rachel.

Rachel looked to Sticks to see if she was okay or not.

Though the state she was it seemed to be Ok physically...but mentally…

Sticks looked like she went through the fucking of her life and then some, her eyes were rolled back into her head, her tongue hangs out of her mouth, she made the occasional noise and her body twitched a bit while her pussy squirts every now and then… All in all… she was fucked up beyond belief right now but still living and breathing.

Rachel sweatdrop before looking back at Azure before speaking.

"She looks...okay. But what happened while I was out?" She asked which caused Azure to look to her with tired eyes.

"S-She...taunt… lost c-control...s-sorry." Azure said before she passed out.

Rachel chuckled from that before speaking.

"Guess that means we win."

"N-Not….quite." A familiar voice shockingly said… One that should be out cold right now.

Rachel looked at the source of the voice and saw to her shock that Sticks was awake somehow...not moving...but awake.

"S-Seriously Auntie Sticks? You still want more?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

Sticks however chuckles… But barely before she spoke up.

"Y-You p-passed out for n-nearly t-two hours… and A-Azy passed out as w-well j-just n-now… I'm st-still awake...b-barely...bu-but still awake." Sticks managed to get out while her body shuddered.

"And something tells me you're still not satisfied right?" Rachel asked which caused Sticks to chuckle again.

"A-Azy finally...made..me cum...after so...long...and...more...I may w-win but I'll keep a-away from C-Cedy for now….I got a favorite in your a-arms there." Sticks managed to get out with a grin on her face.

Rachel was surprised that Sticks said that before she asked this.

"What if hypothetically...Cedy likes you as well?" She asked which caused Sticks to grin.

"A-As long… as I get… another g-good time with Azy...you a-and Cedy...can do w-what you...w-want with...m-me….C-Cedy s-still needs e-experience...b-but I don't mind tr-training him." Sticks said with a blush on her face.

Rachel was surprised by that before speaking.

"Well even though I said it's mine and Azure's decision, I'm secretly hoping she accepts you in our group. I miss hanging out with you Auntie." She said with a smile.

Sticks just grins before she responds.

"G-Good to k-know, h-hopefully I c-can g-get to k-know Azy b-better." Sticks said with a smile.

Rachel gulped before speaking.

"Do have feelings for Azure Auntie? Like romantically?" Rachel asked which caused Sticks to grin.

"H-Hell yeah, she was a-able to get me to c-cum when no one else has in a long time… y-you could object… but it won't change w-what I think." Sticks said with a grin on her face.

Rachel was surprised at that before asking this.

"And if Cedy or me did that to you?" She asked which caused Sticks to chuckle.

"Then I might as well marry one of you then, you guys are great in multiple ways but only Azy here got me to cum...guess Cedy will have to share until he does the same to me." Sticks teased while her body shuddered again.

Rachel blushed before speaking.

"I don't think Cedy will mind sharing since me and Azure are sharing him. Plus I think only Cedy can marry the girls in his harem but you can still have fun with Azure if they accept you that is." She said.

Sticks just smiles before asking a thought bringing question.

"A-And do you k-know for a fact t-that w-woman c-cant marry others from that s-school dimension?, I d-dont mind g-giving C-Cedy a good time… But I'm not giving up on Azy." Sticks said with a grin on her face.

Rachel was surprised by that before she took some time to think before speaking.

"Yes it's true that in the *school dimension* that same gender marriage can happen and Azure likes me and Cedy along with any woman that might join. But you can't expect her to betray Cedy by leaving him. I mean Cedy has somewhat claim us but I'm sure they'll be okay with you being in our group." Rachel said hoping that got through to her.

"And w-who said that Azy couldn't stay with Cedy, I mean you three are in a relationship...why not make it interesting?, besides If Cedric is good with sharing and he knows then it shouldn't be an issue right?" Sticks said while she slowly sat up when she starts to recover.

Rachel took a moment to think this before speaking.

"I guess you're right. But if they accept you, then the four of us will have to discuss this in a civilized manner." Rachel suggested.

Sticks chuckled before responding.

"Alright, but if we're going with those rules that Lilly comes from...then I could make my own harem right...especially if I have one of those on me right?" Sticks said while she points to the flaccid dicks on Azure and Rachel.

"Um...I don't know how that works. I mean you can have fun with the girls in Cedy's harem and him but if you start your own, then it be like you're on your own." Rachel replied while Sticks chuckles.

"No worries… I would only go for those who would be fine with going to Cedy for some fun if you and Azy are ok with it, those who are lesbian, or those who have abnormal stamina like myself, I'd still be in the harem, but you could think of it like a sub harem… I mean doesn't it seem interesting… Ladies who you can have fun with whenever you want, those who are fine with your tastes and then some… Think about it." Sticks said while she grins.

Rachel took a moment to think before speaking.

"Hmmm, well we should talk to Lillum about that to see what she thinks." She said.

"Alright...I do have a favor to ask though…" Sticks said while she blushed a bit.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Mind helping me up...I can't feel my legs right now." Sticks said while chuckling nervously…. Seems Azure really did a good job.

"What about Azure? Someone has to help her up too." Rachel said before hearing a surprising voice that echoed around them.

"Oh don't worry, I can help with that." The voice said before a crest appeared under the trio and the heartless before they found themselves in Lillums room and their bodies were cleaned… She looked amused for some reason.

Rachel was shocked at what just happened.

"W-Were you watching us Lillum?!" She asked while Sticks was a bit surprised at the sudden shift in scenery while the succubus chuckles.

"Well… I was using your love fest as a visual aid for my newest student." Lillum said with a teasing tone while she points to her bed while the area they were in was seen on a holographic image in the middle of the room.

Rachel looks at the suppose student in the bed before her eyes widen in shock at who it was.

It was a nude Cedric who was in the middle of humping the water mobian while his dick was seen through the water but stopped in shock and surprise when the three woman and the heartless just poofed into the middle of the room.

To add more to this awkward situation...Cedric's control was shot from the surprise guests appearing and he ejaculates in the water mobian with more volume than normal which caused him to howl in everyone's view before he stops after 15 seconds though Azure was still down for the count.

Cedric didn't know what to say in this awkwardness while blushing.

Rachel finally broke the silence by looking at Lillum before speaking.

"C-Cedric is your student?!" She asked which caused Lillum to point to Cedic.

"He's the one who asked, I'm just helping him with his stamina since he lacks experience compared to you three." Lillum explains before the water clone mobian starts to move her hips on Cedric's dick again.

Said wolf groans from that feeling.

Rachel blushed at the scene, but mostly at the nude Cedric while Sticks grins at the sight.

"So he came to you to help with his stamina?" Rachel asked to hear the full story.

"Yep, but unlike my personal touch with you and...Azy, he's using a water mobian… A water double in the shape of a mobian, as a substitute so he's not cheating on you two...or three if he can tame a wild Sticks since he said that he liked her...right Cedy?" Lillum said with a teasing grin while the water double cools down greatly while continuing to hump Cedric.

Rachel was shocked at the news before looking at her boyfriend to see if it's true.

Cedric blushed at the stare before speaking.

"Yeah it's true Rach. I asked Lillum to train me so my first time with you and Azure will be special. And yes...even though I hardly knew Sticks, she grew on me. So I hoped to satisfy her as well with my training."

Rachel was surprised but felt touched that her boyfriend was doing this just to please her, Azure and now Sticks.

Lillum however chuckles before she spoke up.

"You should have seen him, a few hours of sex straight and he was begging for rest, but now he can go for an hour straight and unload so much semen that you would be surprised." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Rachel blushed big after hearing that before she started thinking of Cedric taking her which...caused her to get an erection to Lillums amusement.

"Sorry Rachel but Cedy doesn't swing that way...want me to remove it so you can have some fun with him personally instead of a water mobian doing the training?

Rachel quickly nods at Lillum instead of replying which caused Lillum to chuckle before she walked over to Rachel.

"Well then, just to make it fair and to see if your nap helped..." Lillum said before she gripped the dick, and after a pink electrical jolt... Rachel unloaded an insane amount of semen in front of her and onto the middle of the floor while Lillum slowly stroked her dick.

Cedric was surprised at what he saw follow by the amount.

Rachel was surprised as well before she groans for a few moments before she tapped off while Lillum licked her hand clean.

"W-Was that necessary?" She asked which caused Lillum to chuckle.

"I believe you forgot the main rule here slave…" Lillum said with a teasing grin before she caused Rachel's dick to return to the dildo form which floats back to Lillum's hand.

Rachel remembered about the rules before speaking.

"I'm sorry mistress." She said while Lillum grin.

"As punishment…" Lillum said before she snapped her fingers and a moment later, Rachel was where the water mobian was on her back while the water mobian was where Rachel was… Though the kicker… Rachel was bound by many ropes which put her in an a very suggestive position.

"Cedric can have as much fun as he wants with you and you can't disobey him, do so and those ropes will prevent you from cumming with the seals on them." Lillum said before the ropes shift to some kind of bondage gear to allow Rachel movement.

Cedric blushed greatly after looking at his hedgehog girlfriend.

Rachel blushed with embarrassment but was thrilled to have her first with Cedric.

"I understand mistress." She said which caused Lillum to grin.

"And to make things more… interesting training wise... " Lillum said before she snapped her fingers before a glowing ring appeared around the base of Cedric's dick.

"A bit of homework Cedy… you have to make Rachel cum 5 times before you come once… if you do the count will restart and you won't be able to cum yourself." Lillum said with a lust filled grin.

Cedric was shocked before speaking.

"I accept the challenge mistress." He said which caused Lillum to smirk.

"Goodboy… And FYI, Rachel and Azure went through the same training, Rachel used Azure's ass and Azure used Rachel's in turn...so don't think I did that for no reason." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Cedric blushed from that before speaking.

"I would never think like that mistress."

Lillum grins before speaking up.

"No worries… though I can use this to help Rachel a bit…" Lillum said before she looked to the heartless and snapped her fingers before it appeared next to Rachel in a similar state to Rachel now while the glowing ring appeared on Cedirc's dick again before a second one appeared and melds with the first before vanishing.

"There… now you have to please the both of them, and since they are linked...20 times since Rachel's stamina is cut in half when she has her heartless help her, you can come once but the number will reset if you come twice." Lillum teased Cedric while she reclines in the air.

Rachel blushed from that info.

Cedric nods to Lillum before speaking.

"I understand mistress."

"Now then, start doing what I taught you but remember you have to order her for the most part." Lillum explained while she used a spell to place Azure on a nearby bed to rest while she laid Sticks at her side which caused her to chuckle.

Cedric nods to Lillum before he got on top of Rachel and brought his dick to her mouth.

"Start licking." He said with a commanding tone in his voice.

Rachel blushed after looking at her boyfriend's dick before replying.

"Yes master." She said before she took her tongue out and started licking the wolf's dick.

Cedric blushed when she called him that before he shivered a bit at the feel of her tongue.

The heartless looked on with some confusion before it looked to Rachel and her mouth before it formed a similar looking mouth and tongue before it… or she from the more female like form, moved a bit to lick what Rachel missed.

Said hedgehog was surprised at what her heartless was doing before she continues to lick Cedric's dick.

Said wolf was surprised that the heartless can do that before he shivered again at the feeling.

"You know I am surprised that you can do that but no one said for you to lick yet." He said before Lillum giggles which got his attention.

"Silly Wolf, remember that test is to get them to cum, not you, and the Heartless is linked with Rachel so it's like ordering two Rachels at once, besides, the heartless is starting to form into a form based on what it learns so if you just let it follow Rachel's lead… you could have two very happy sex slaves for yourself." Lillum explain while she noticed the similar things between the heartless and Rachel.

Cedric did like the sound of that before looking at Rachel.

Said hedgehog gave him a wink while lick meaning she wouldn't mind.

Cedric acknowledges it before looking at Lillum before speaking.

"I understand mistress."

Lillum chuckles before looking to the heartless who stopped.

"Besides... seems this little slave is already obedient to you Cedy." Lillum said since the heartless did stop its actions on Cedric's command.

Said nods at Lillum before looking back at the heartless.

"Resume licking." He said before the heartless did just that by licking the parts that Rachel missed again.

Said hedgehog moved her tongue to the head of Cedric's dick before she starts licking the tip.

Cedric shudders at the feeling before speaking.

"Hmmm, that's some good tongue Rach. Mistress has taught you well."

Rachel was happy at the compliment while Lillum giggles again before Sticks spoke up.

"Hey Lilly, is it true that women can marry one another in your world?" Sticks asked which got Lillums attention.

"Oh yeah… I even have two daughters with a female lover of mine thanks to a different kind of toy that Azure and Rachel used on you, though since Cedy and I heard about your crush on Azure, we don't need too much filling in thankfully… right Cedy?" Lillum teased while she watched Rachel and the heartless worship Cedric's cock.

"Yes mistress." Said wolf replied while enjoying the double lick which caused Sticks to grin.

"So how about it Cedy, wanna bang two married women in the future if I talk Azy into it?" Sticks said with a grin.

"I will agree. You do know I will marry you as well in the future right?" He asked with a grin.

"On two conditions, one is that you actually have to satisfy me, I'll have fun with you if you want but you have to make me orgasm first before I agree, that reasonable?" Sticks said with a challenging grin.

Cedric grinned at that before speaking.

"I accept. But you don't have to ask. Part of my training was to make sure you get the best orgasm you deserve my dear Sticks."

Sticks grins before she spoke up while she turned to face Cedric, she wasn't shy about hiding her body.

"Alright, and the second is that I can make my own harem, I'll make sure to let them know about you and your harem and if you and your ladies want to have fun with them, then you can ask their permission to have some fun, though I may go for lesbians and Bisexuals mainly, no men allowed though… since I can talk to Lilly here about getting a few of her toys for my own use." Sticks said with a grin on her face.

Cedric grinned back before speaking

"Does that mean I'm not allowed?" He asked with almost hurt tone.

"I did say that YOU and YOUR ladies can have fun if you get permission right?, but it's their choice if they want to or not right?" Sticks said with a raised eyebrow.

Cedric chuckled before speaking.

"That is true so I'll accept the second. But I do have a question for you."

"Shoot." Sticks said while shrugging an arm.

"When I marry you and the others in the future, I will want to start a family of my own. will you accept carrying my child when the time comes?"

"I'll make a deal for that then, if you can actually satisfy me, and I mean orgasm after orgasm satisfy like Azy here did when she snapped, I'll be more then happy to carry your kid, until then I'll stick with birth control and other things, makes sense right?" Sticks said while chuckling.

"Then be ready my lovely Sticks. Cause when I give you want you want... I'm gonna impregnate the hell out of you." Cedric said with a grin which caused Sticks to grin as well.

"Then you better level up a lot cause if you don't get to Azy's level when she snapped then it might be awhile." Sticks said while she turned around for a moment before getting behind Azure and placed an arm around her waist.

"Who knows, I may get Azy to knock me up first if your too late, or it could be the other way around." Sticks teased Cedric while Rachel heard everything while she and the heartless continue their work, Lillum just grins while she listened in.

"Only if I impregnate her first." Cedric said with a smirk.

"It's a bet then." Sticks said surprisingly while she rubbed Azure's stomach… in Cedric's view.

Cedric blushed at the sight before smirking Sticks.

"Shall we kiss on that then?" He asked.

"Maybe later since I can barely walk now, stamina recovery or not, my hips giving out is another matter entirely, not only that but you got a lady waiting for a new order." Sticks said with an amused tone.

"You're right. But when this is over, your lips will be kissed by mine." Cedric said with a smirk before giving his attention to Rachel and the heartless.

Said hedgehog was turned on at what was happening.

'Hmmm...I like this new Cedric. I can't wait til he marries me. I can picture mine and Azure's kids and even Sticks's, if Azure agrees, playing together.' Rachel happily thought for the future.

Then Cedric said…

"Okay you two stop licking."

Rachel and the heartless stopped what they were doing to see what Cedric was going to say.

Said wolf then said…

"Open wide Rachel."

Said hedgehog knew what he wanted. So instead of replying, Rachel opened mouth as wide as she can before Cedric insert his dick to her mouth before he starts thrusting.

The Heartless just tilts her head when she didn't know what to do at the moment since Cedric didn't give her an order.

Cedric noticed that before smirking.

"Don't worry. I got something planned for you." He said before he took his arm back and brought his fingers to the heartless's pussy before he starts rubbing it.

Though the heartless didn't make much noise, she did start to pant a bit with her mouth open while the feeling was transferred to Rachel.

Said hedgehog shuddered at the feeling while Cedric continues to thrust in her mouth before he inserts his fingers in the heartless's pussy.

The heartless shuddered at the feeling before she turned onto all fours to let Cedric have better access.

Cedric was pleased by that before he starts moving his fingers around while thrusting in Rachel's mouth.

The heartless still didn't make much noise but she did wiggle hips a little while pressing her rear to Cedric's hand to get him to go deeper, all while Rachel feeling everything the heartless did.

Rachel's moans were muffled due to Cedric's dick in her mouth, but she was starting to enjoy it. She can already feel wet in her nether regions which was also felt by Cedric when the heartless starts to get wet herself.

Cedric smirked at this before he starts moving his fingers a little fast in the heartless's pussy while thrusting a little fast in Rachel's mouth.

She gagged a bit but was really enjoying it.

However to Cedric's surprise, the heartless's tunnel spasmed which showed that it was cumming right now while the feeling was felt by Rachel, apparently Lillum left out vaginal training which made said succubus smirk but she kept silent.

Rachel's eyes widen from that feel before she moaned a little loud before climaxing as well.

Cedric had a feeling that she climaxed before he pulled his dick out to check the results.

Rachel gasped from that before trying to catch her breath.

Cedric smirk after seeing her soaked folds before looking at her.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

"Y-Yes master." Rachel replied before blushing.

Cedric smirked again before speaking.

"That's good but I'm just getting starting."

He took his tongue out before he starts licking Rachel's folds after he bent down to get between her legs.

Rachel shuddered a bit after feeling her boyfriend's tongue lick there before letting out a slight moan.

The heartless looked on before she tried to think of a way to help without disobeying Cedric.

Cedric sees this and stopped for a moment much to Rachel's disappointment.

"If you want to help, how about giving her breasts some nice kisses." He ordered which caused the heartless to nod before she moved a bit before she starts to kiss various parts of Rachel's breasts which caused Lillum to sweatdrop.

"A bit too literal Cedy, it maybe nice, but I'm not sure it will do much since the Heartless is still learning." Lillum said while the heartless just kisses Rachel's breasts.

Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.

"Hmmm...you're right mistress." He said before hearing Rachel speak.

"Cedy...please continue."

Cedric looked at her with a half lidded look before grinning.

"I'm sorry but what was that?" He asked.

Rachel realized the mistake she made.

"I mean master." She said.

Cedric still grinned before speaking.

"No you said my name. Looks like someone deserves to be punished."

"P-Punished?" She asked.

Instead of replying, Cedric grabbed hold of Rachel before flipping her over before her head was on the pillow while her rear is sticking up.

The heartless watched while sitting cross legged on the bed to wait for another order.

Cedric then raised his hand up before he starts smacking her ass.

"GAAAAHHH!" Rachel screamed while the heartless jolts from the feeling transferring to her.

Cedric continues to smack her ass before he starts speaking.

"Now here's the rule my lovely slave...You can call me Cedric or Cedy when we're with our friends or if we're going out. But when we're alone in the bedroom or if we bring Azure, Sticks, or anyone else, it's 'Master'. Is that understood?" He asked while smacking her ass.

"Y-Yes...Master!" She said with ecstasy while the heartless rubbed her legs together when she got more wet thanks to what Rachel was feeling.

Lillum and Sticks in the meantime grin at what Cedric was doing before Lillum spoke up.

"Don't forget you got another lady in bed with you right now, very important to multitask...hmm.. Maybe you could ask Emerald about teaching you on to how to make clones." Lillum said before giving Rachel and Cedric a imp like grin.

Cedric returned the grin to Lillum before speaking.

"You're right mistress. I'll be sure to ask Emerald that when he returns. But now if you excuse me." He said before looking at the heartless.

"Get on all fours and raise your ass." He commanded which caused the heartless to nod before she turned onto all fours and got on her hands and feet which gave Cedric a perfect view of her ass and soaking pussy.

Cedric chuckled before speaking.

"I see you're enjoying this but it's time for your spanking as well." He said before he raised his other hand and started smacking the heartless's ass before resuming to spank Rachel's.

The heartless made no noises but her tongue hangs out of her mouth and pain and pleasure went through her body while the feeling went to Rachel who's feelings went to the Heartless which seemed to bounce the feeling back and forth which made the feeling stronger.

Cedric gave both Rachel and the heartless 10 smacks each to their asses.

Rachel screamed with pleasure from this action while Lillum grins at the sight while Sticks did the same as they watched the scene before them.

Cedric was at nine slaps before he gave Rachel one last slap before she came hard which in turn caused the heartless to as well… for a moment Cedric could have actually heard a sound emitting from the heartless.

Then he sees how red Rachel's ass is.

"You learned your lesson slave?" Cedric asked.

"I-I have master." Rachel before shuddering a bit.

"Good girl." Cedric said before he starts kissing said hedgehog's rosy ass cheeks while the Heartless tilts her head while she watched, apparently it would be awhile before she actually says something.

While Cedric continues to kiss Rachel's ass, he brought his hand out before rubbing the heartless's ass which caused her to jolt when Cedric rubs her sore ass which was felt by Rachel.

Rachel shuddered a bit before holding back a giggle at her boyfriend's lips on her ass cheeks while the Heartless pants a bit when Cedric's fingers got a bit close to her folds a few times.

It wasn't long before Cedric stopped kissing before he brought his head.

"Do you feel better my lovely slave?" He asked while continuing to rub the Heartless's ass.

Rachel blushed at that before replying.

"Yes master." She said.

"Good." Cedric said before he flipped her over and making her lay on her back.

"Before I start with you, I'm gonna try out her first." He said before he got behind the Heartless before lining his dick to her pussy which caused the Heartless to shudder a bit before looking back at Cedric with a slightly confused look when she thought Rachel was first.

Cedric smirked before he insert his dick inside the surprisingly tight hole which caused the heartless's eyes to widen and to everyone's surprise… made a small sound that was barely audible.

 **"Aaaahhhh.** " The Heartless moans out lightly while something that looked like blood came out of her vagina and around Cedric's dick which caused pain and pleasure of a hymen ripping to be felt by Rachel as well.

Cedric was surprised by what just happened before he looks at Rachel while said hedgehog was getting a little teary at this feeling.

Cedric then said.

"Shhhh...It's okay, I'm here." He said before he starts rubbing Rachel's folds while the Heartless's torso fell down to the bed while Cedric's dick supports her rear.

Rachel was starting to feel better from his words and the way he rubbed her pussy.

It took a few minutes for the heartless to adjust to Cedric's dick before he started thrusting which caused the heartless to pant a bit while the pain slowly fades to pleasure.

Cedric groan a bit at how tight it was in the heartless while he continues to thrust before inserting his fingers in Rachel's pussy.

Said hedgehog groan and moaned a bit from that.

The heartless pants when she felt that, to her and Rachel, it felt like they both were getting fingered and dicked at the same time.

Rachel was already getting wet again at the feeling while the Heartless felt Cedric entering and exiting her tunnel which made her ass jiggle with each thrust.

'Oh man...I never thought I would be inside a heartless. It actually feels pretty good.' Cedric thought while thrusting while the Heartless gripped the bedsheets under her when she felt an approaching orgasm from her tightening tunnel which was also felt by Rachel.

Cedric can feel his dick twitch meaning he was gonna cum, but planned to hold it in a bit longer while Lillum grins.

"Hey Cedy, why not use your shocking personality to help?" Lillum cryptically said with an imp like grin.

Cedric looks at Lillum before grinning.

"Good idea mistress." He said before he resumes thrusting in the heartless a little faster which made the heartless pant more before she meets Cedric's thrusts by pushing and pulling her hips a little which let Cedric go a bit deeper.

About 5 or 6 thrusts later, Cedric grunts before yelling out…

"C-CUMMING!"

He gave the heartless a big load of his cum in her but not before adding a little shock to it.

But thanks to his training with Lillum, he unloads more than he normally would, which caused the heartless's womb to bloat a little while the electrical energy made the heartless orgasm really hard on Cedric's dick while her body shudder and twitch and her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

And all of it was felt by Rachel when the feeling of getting filled and shocked was felt in her vaginal area.

Rachel came hard at the same level as her heartless. She shuddered at the feeling like if she was getting it.

By the time Cedric was done, the heartless was a twitching mess while semen dribbled to the bed from her hole.

He groaned a bit before pulling out which caused a surprising amount of semen to flow from the heartless and onto the bed while the heartless collapsed onto the bed.

Cedric pants a bit before speaking to the heartless.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked while the heartless took a moment to sit up after she recovers.

Instead of saying anything, the heartless took a moment to lick Cedric's dick clean before pulling away and smiled which showed that she did enjoy it.

Cedric smiled back before speaking.

"Good." He said before looking at Rachel.

"Did you feel good as well my lovely slave?" He asked.

Rachel huffed a bit before looking at her boyfriend.

"Y-Yes master I have." She said with a blush.

"Then you're about to get rewarded." He said with a grin before he got in front of her and starts lining his dick up to her pussy before Lillum cleared her throat to get the duo's attention.

"Remember, cum again and you'll have to restart from scratch, and remember the feeling of the heartless was transferred so Rachel would lose her virginity a second time if she's a virgin and the pain would transfer to the heartless." Lillum said with a serious look on her face.

Cedric gulped from that before looking to Lillum.

"My apologies mistress. I was caught in the moment." He said.

"No worries, I'm not the one doing the work or getting sexed up right now, you and Rachel are so I figured I should remind you that Rachel would lose her virginity twice and the limit for you before you reset this." Lillum said with a shrug of her arms.

"You're right mistress." Cedric said before looking at Rachel.

"I hope you don't mind if I save you for later." He said.

Rachel gave him a caring smile before speaking.

"I don't mind master."

Cedric smiled before looking at the heartless.

"Lay on your back." He said before the heartless followed the order before waiting for Cedric's next order.

Said wolf then picked Rachel up before he laid her on top of the heartless with Rachel's face facing the heartless's cum filled pussy while the heartless is facing Rachel's soaked folds.

Cedric smirked before speaking.

"Start licking." He said to the two which caused the Heartless to grip Rachels rear before she lightly starts to lick Rachel's folds and clit.

Said hedgehog jolts a bit before she took her tongue out and starts licking the heartless's pussy. She can taste Cedric's cum inside but she didn't care since she enjoys it which caused the Heartless to jolt before redoubling her efforts by being rougher with her licks.

Rachel felt that before she went rougher on her licks as well.

Cedric smirked at this before he went behind Rachel and lined his cock to her asshole.

But to his surprise, the heartless licks the underside of his dick to since Cedric never specified on who gets licked.

He looks at the heartless with a grin before speaking.

"This pleases me."

Then he gently and slowly insert his dick in Rachel's ass.

Rachel stops lick when she gasps feeling Cedric's rod inside which caused the heartless to stop for a second when the feeling went to her as well while Cedric goes deeper and deeper into Rachel's ass.

It wasn't long before Cedric was at the hilt.

Cedric groaned at how tight Rachel's ass was and thanks to her experience with Azure, it wasn't as painful as he would think.

"Dang slave, you have one tight ass...and feels so good." He said.

Rachel groaned a bit before she turned her head to look at him before blushing and smiling.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it master. Use my ass as much as you like." She said.

Cedric grinned before speaking.

"With pleasure." He said before he starts thrusting which caused the Heartless to pant a few times before she resumed licking Rachel's folds to help increase the pleasure and to follow orders.

Rachel moaned from this feeling before she resumes licking the heartless's folds. She can still taste Cedric's semen in there which makes her lick a little fast which caused the Heartless to shudder before she looks up a bit to see Cedric's swinging balls before using one hand to gently cup them and fondle them while she starts to slide her tongue in Rachel's tunnel.

Cedric was caught off guard a bit from that but it didn't stop him to continue thrusting in Rachel's ass.

Said hedgehog groaned and moan while licking the heartless's pussy. She can already taste the juices that are coming out which caused the Heartless to pant a few times before she redoubles her efforts to please Rachel and Cedric, Rachel by wiggling her tongue in Rachel's slowly quivering tunnel and Cedric by fondling his balls a little more with a slightly stronger grip.

Said wolf shuddered again before he starts thrusting faster.

Rachel moaned a little loud before she stuck her tongue in the heartless's pussy before moving it around which caused the heartless to shudder from an approaching orgasm before she took a finger and starts to finger Rachel's pussy lightly and she switched from massaging Cedric's testicles to massaging his knot.

Cedric moaned a bit from that treatment before he felt Rachel's ass getting a bit tight.

Said hedgehog felt her orgasm approaching after feeling the heartless's finger moving around inside of her.

She licked at the heartless's bud before biting a little which caused the Heartless to jolt before her grip on Cedric's knot strengths greatly when she squirt in Rachel's face with a barely audible groan, one so small that you would miss if you didn't pay attention.

Rachel moaned from that feeling before she squirted in the heartless's face as well.

Cedric groaned a bit from the heartless's grasp while the heartless felt his dick twitching again before she removed her finger from Rachel and used both hands to massage his knot since it was a canine mobian's weak point while Rachel felt everything.

Cedric was surprised at the heartless's bold move before moaned and groaned from that.

It made Cedric thrust a bit faster in Rachel's ass again.

Said hedgehog was moaning loud from this before the heartless took a look at Cedric's swinging testicles before she opened her mouth and to even Lillum and Stick's surprise, took both balls into her mouth and starts to run her tongue on the semen filled balls which twitched faster and faster.

Cedric had a feeling his climax was coming but need to hold out a bit more... However the heartless felt Rachel felt and wanted Cedric to come soon so she did another surprising thing.

Her hands morphed and linked together into a ring like vice which starts to clench around Cedric's knot harshly to give him the sensation of fully hitting a woman's vagina.

' _D-Damn...I can't hold it anymore...I-I'm…'_ Cedric couldn't finish his thought before he yelled out…

"C-CUMMING!"

He unloaded a very large dose of cum in Rachel's ass which slowly caused her stomach to bloat. It was bigger than what the heartless received which caused Lillum to grin since her training was working.

Rachel groaned from that feeling before shuddering at the feel of her boyfriend's cum inside her ass.

Lillum grins before she decided to speak up while Cedric's orgasm seems to not stop to his shock.

"Ah sorry, but you came twice… time for a slight penalty." Lillum said before Cedric's orgasm seemed to get stronger and stronger for some reason.

Cedric looked at Lillum with worry while his dick pumped more of his semen into Rachel ass which starts to flow out and onto the Heartless's face.

"M-Mistress? W-What penalty is this?" He asked while groaning.

"Glad you asked, but if Rachel gets a penalty for not listening to your orders… then not holding back long enough deserves a penalty as well… long story short, you're unloading everything you have into Rachel before magic replenishes your balls and then some to overfill them… long story short, every time you fail… you get stronger and stronger orgasms till they start to hurt." Lillum said with a devilish smirk on her face.

Cedric was indeed feeling it, like everything he had in his nuts was pouring out of him with no stop in sight while the semen hitting the bed starts to vanish when a seal on the bed appears to clean things.

"P-Please forgive me mistress." He said which caused Lillum to smile.

"Good luck Cedric, you did say that you wanted to really level up your stamina right?" Lillum said before she gives him a darker grin.

"So what's better then this kind of training?" Lillum said while she enjoys the sight.

Cedric grunts before speaking.

"N-Nothing else mistress. I want to keep learning from you so I can satisfy any woman I meet and want them to join."

"Good boy, I'll make sure to train Azure and Rachel well so they can keep up with you until you get more ladies… until then… good luck." Lillum said before Cedric finally stopped cumming before the magic kicks in which refilled his balls with semen… before he felt his testicles filling more than naturally possible which made his testicles look a little bigger.

"I will make you proud mistress." Cedric said with more determination in his voice.

"You might want to check on Rachel though, I'm sure she's getting a JOLT out of this and then some." Lillum said with a grin when she looked to Rachel.

Cedric looked at his girl only to see her shuddering after feeling all that cum inside her while her stomach was extended greatly... And the semen caused her her body to jolt since it was electrically charged… and everyone thought that say Rachel's ass emitting sparks of all things a few times.

"You okay Rachel?" Cedric asked with worry.

That's when said hedgehog said this.

"M-More...master."

Cedric was surprised at that response before grinning.

"You asked and you shall receive." He said before looking at the Heartless.

"And I'm gonna start by punishing you."

The Heartless surprisingly smiles before licking Cedric's nuts again before time skipped into the future… Cedric failed 3 more times but each time he got closer and closer to getting the 10 orgasms out of each of them until…

"Come on Cedy, almost there." Sticks said with an amused tone when she saw that he was on the 9th orgasm for Rachel and the Heartless and it looked like it was nearing the 10th, however Cedric already used his first shot earlier ago and it looked like he was getting close again… his testicles looked like they were in pain from the amount of semen in them.

Cedric grunted as he thrusts in Rachel's pussy while fingering the heartless's who was on top of Rachel and they were kissing one another to cover their screams of pleasure… for every orgasm they had, they seemed to become more and more submissive to Cedric and followed more of his orders to the letter.

Cedric continues to thrust his dick in Rachel's pussy while fingering the heartless before he alternates while Lillum grins.

"Wanna learn a tip?, try focusing your energy into your dick, not to cum but to make your dick electrically charged… think you can manage?" Lillum teased while she rubs herself a bit.

Cedric was surprised at this before speaking.

"As you wish mistress." He said before channeling his energy to his dick which caused it to get a bluish glow while electrical energy wrapped around it which caused the pleasure of Rachel and the heartless to skyrocket to who knows how many levels.

"Oh...MASTER!" Rachel screamed with ecstasy before she and the heartless came liky geysers on Cedric's dick and finger which caused Lillum to clap for the royally backed up wolf.

"Congratulations… now for your reward." Lillum said before snapping her fingers and the crests on Cedric's dick and the ropes binding Rachel vanished.

"Now, just finish however you want and you'll go back to normal, though you might have a bit more room in your balls now since you got the training of your life." Lillum said which caused Cedric to nod.

"T-Thank you Mistress… Rachel, can you hear me for one last order?" Cedric asked when he looks back to Rachel.

"Yes master?" She asked with a smile.

"I want you and your Heartless to stroke me off." Cedric said with a grin while he points his throbbing dick to Rachel and the heartless.

"Anything for you master." Rachel said before she and the Heartless used one hand each to grip Cedric's rod before stroking it.

"That's it… almost there…" Cedric said between pants before his dick throbs faster at the duo's actions.

Rachel and the heartless tried stroking him a little faster so they can get to taste his cum before Cedric placed a hand on Rachel's and the heartless's cheek and brought their heads closer together.

"Almost….al...most….*HOOOWWWWWL*!" Cedric said before he howled when he unleashed the largest, thickest, load of cum he ever have in his life which instantly plasters Rachel's and the Heartless's faces and breasts while the orgasm went on while Cedric's balls slowly shrank.

Cedric leaned forwards a little while he groans loudly when the orgasm got stronger as his balls shrank before he stops a minutes later… his balls were a bit bigger then normal, but he finally stopped cumming while Cedric pants for breath.

Rachel and the Heartless on the other hand were covered with electrical jizz which caused them to shudder in pleasure.

Cedric was surprised but was very impressed at his handiwork.

He looked at Lillum before speaking.

"Did I make you proud mistress?"

"Oh indeed, just wait till we get to the beginner course, congrats on passing the novice level." Lillum said to everyone's shock while she grins.

"Novice?... wow, if this was Novice, than beginner must be a nightmare compared to this." Sticks said while she sweatdropped.

Cedric was shocked at what level he's in before speaking.

"No matter what level I'm in, I will continue to learn from mistress."

"Well… might as well show you what you can do when you learn all I can teach you." Lillum said before she floats over to Sticks who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Before anyone could wonder what she was planning, Lillum grinned before she surprised Sticks by placing two fingers into Stick's soaked vagina much to her shock… but before she could say anything… Lillum's hand glowed with a light pink light before Sticks screamed and her body shuddered before she collapsed on the bed before gasping for breath.

Lillum sent Cedric a teasing grin while she licked her hand clean of Stick's juices.

Cedric blushed at this before speaking.

"What was that mistress?"

"Simple, by learning all I have learned, you and others can learn this as well, Simply put, I can make anyone cum with a simple touch now as long as their guard is down… otherwise it it makes a simple handjob feel like heaven… and that can be applied to other parts of a body like lips… breasts… and even a dick like I taught you… it's a bit more complicated than that but that's the simplified version." Lillum said while she sent Cedric an imp like grin before she floats in the air to relax.

Cedric and Rachel were surprised when they heard this.

"Will you teach me this mistress?" He asked which caused Lillum to giggle.

"One step at a time, I got plenty to teach, but if you don't know how they work, then even if I show you everything now, then no one here would get it… it's like learning how to fight, you can swing a sword or throw a fist, but real masters train for their art and this Cedric… is the art of seduction...by the time I'm through I can make you into a man who can make other woman cum a little just from seeing you approach them… and who knows… you might get Kyra, who's normally calm right?, to beg you for your dick if you wanted her to." Lillum said with a wide grin on her face.

Rachel was surprised when Lillum said that.

Cedric was surprised as well before he started thinking about Kyra. He now really wants to find her but to get answers but Lillum spoke up which got his attention.

"But for now, you guys should rest, you came many times with no breaks and even I'm not that heartless, I want you guys to come here next week and we can start the beginner course, I'll be inviting Maite and Amanda in on this and maybe Cream and Daniel as well, I mean I can't play favorites with my students can I?, I may even invite the others here as well since I can tell that their virgins as well… a shame if you think about it." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Cedric and Rachel were surprised at the info while blushing.

"We would like to rest mistress." The couple said in sync.

"Very well, a little tip about Azure first after I clean you off." Lillum said before she snapped her fingers and the bed the Duo and the heartless were on glows and all of the semen was cleaned on the bed and in the area.

"As much as I love semen, too much is not good for a stomach… now want to know a little secret with Azure Cedy?" Lillum asked with a teasing tone.

Cedric blushed while nodding to Lillum.

"Well… let's just say that unlike our submissive little Rachel, Azure is just as dominant as you, possible more so Cedy… I mean 9 times out of 10, Rachel let Azure go at her which worked really well for the duo." Lillum teased while using a hand to hide a grin on her face while Stick's grins as well.

Both Rachel and Cedric blushed from that.

"So Azure's the aggressive type huh?, good to know." Sticks said while she rests her head on her hand.

"She is right about that." Cedric said with a grin.

"Yep, so I'll be flipping things next week by having Azure leading things while you… well the best term I got is… being Azure's boy toy and I'll be having Rachel listening to Azure's orders." Lillum said while her eyes glowed with mischief.

Rachel nod to Lillum while Cedric shrugs at the boy toy remark.

"I'd be a bit worried if I were you… I'll be personally preparing her myself to become a real Queen… and you know how thorough I can be right?" Lillum said with a devilish smirk.

Cedric gulped before nodding to her which made Lillum smirk.

"Good, now good night, you guys can crash here and I'll go have a bit of fun with Emerald and possibly Maite if their date went well… I'll need to check the time when I leave since time got sped up in here." Lillum said before she floats to the door.

"Sweet dreams for now… cause they might change next week." Lillum said before she exits while chuckling while the seal on the door fades which lets in ambient sounds and time flowed like normal again.

"Boy that was something." Cedric said.

"You said it."Rachel said before looking at Cedric with a blush.

"You were amazing Cedy."

"Eh, I'd give him a 6 out of 10, 6 for how long he last, but he missed the four from cumming so many times." Sticks teased with a grin on her face.

Cedric blushed from that before grinning at Sticks.

"Bet you enjoyed seeing it huh?" He asked which caused Sticks to chuckle.

"I won't lie, I really did but you really need to work on your stamina… after all I might take these lessons myself and you got better from it… what do you think would happen if I did as well?" Sticks teased with a raised eyebrow while she placed a hand on her hip.

Cedric blush before speaking.

"I don't know the answer Sticks, but I do know that I need all the practice I need to please any girl that I will like and hope they become part of my harem. And even though I hardly knew you Sticks, I actually do like you and hope to get to know you before we get serious."

"You gotta satisfy me first big boy, then we can talk about getting serious… until then, night." Sticks teased before she hugs Azure and pressed up against her body before the bed glows and a blanket was pulled onto the duo… must be Lillum's magic again.

"Hold on Sticks there's something I want to do first." Cedric said before getting up and going over to Sticks and Azure's bed while Sticks opened her eyes and looked to Cedric.

"Yeah Cedy?" Sticks asked with a slightly confused tone.

Instead of replying, he leans down to kiss Azure's forehead before smiling at her when she moved a bit to snuggle into Sticks's body for warmth.

"Sleep well my love." He said before looking at Sticks with a grin before leaning in to kiss her which caused Sticks's eyes to widen for a moment before she returned the kiss.

He even slipped his tongue in her mouth while Sticks fought back with her own tongue, Cedirc may have power and technique now thanks to Lillum's lessons but Sticks's stamina even affected her tongue which made it hard for the Wolf to keep the kiss up.

Cedric kissed her for about 5 minutes before Stick's starts to win in the end when her tongue barely tires and it allows her to slip her tongue into Cedric's mouth.

Said wolf was really enjoying the taste of her mouth before he decided to keep going while Rachel and the Heartless watched.

A few minutes later, Sticks chuckles before she pulled Cedric's head away by the back of his head fur while she grins.

"Not bad lover boy, but you heard the teacher, head to bed and we can continue tomorrow if we're not busy." Sticks teased before she lets go of Cedric's fur.

Cedric blushed from that before he grins at her.

"That's fine by me. But hopefully it be in a nice private spot...just...the... two...of...us." Cedric said before whispering those last words

Sticks grins before she whispers back.

"It's a date then... get ready to howl to no end." Sticks teased before she kissed the Wolf's cheek before she rests her head on the pillow to try and sleep again.

"Until tomorrow my lovely Sticks." Cedric said before he returned to bed with Rachel and the heartless who snuggle up to him on either side of his body when he got in the center of the bed.

"Good Rachel, night heartless." He said.

"Night Cedy. I love you." Rachel said before closing her eyes while the Heartless snuggles onto Cedric more before her glowing eyes dimmed which could be the eyes closing version for her.

Cedric smiled before he kissed both of their heads.

"I love you both." Cedric said before shutting his eyes before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene fades in to show DME and Atomsk while they near the exit.**

 **It was awkward silence between the two before Atomsk broke the silence.**

 **"Is this the place?" He asked before DME spoke up.**

 **"Almost, if the landings right we should end up near the second Masks home." DME said with hands in his pockets.**

 **Atomsk nods to him before looking at the readers.**

 **"Hey everyone welcome back. Didn't expect to do another long chapter huh? What do you think DME?" He asked before passing the spotlight to DME.**

 **"Maybe long, but it's not as annoying for a few reasons, mainly the fact that I managed to select everything at once on google doc at once instead of slowly highlighting." DME said while he looks around the portal.**

 **"Hehe...yeah. Man did Cedric had a big test .It was not easy for him to please two girls, but he did it. And now Sticks is part of his harem. If Azure agrees since Rachel agreed. And here's another thing, the whole thing with Rachel's heartless was...wow. What was your thoughs on this DME?" Atomsk asked.**

 **"Hmm… well, the Heartless is just starting to learn things, wait till later then that's when the surprises really start, and Azure going berserk when she was with Sticks was surprising right?" DME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"Oh totally. Wonder what her reaction will be when she wakes up and sees herself in Sticks's arms. Also do you think she'll be mad when she finds out about the arrangement between Cedric and Sticks?" He asked while chuckling.**

 **"If I was a fortune teller, I would say that signs point to yes." DME said with an amused tone in his voice.**

 **Atomsk chuckled again after thinking it before looking at the readers.**

 **"Well everyone, we hope you enjoyed our ninth chapter of DDS. If you excuse us, we have to find the second Mask guy. Anything you want to say DME?" Atomsk asked.**

 **"Yeah, the exits here." DME said while he points to a light at the end of the tunnel which got brighter and brighter as the duo got closer.**

 **"Ah well then, wish us luck everyone. Deuces." Atomsk said before bringing up two fingers before the duo enters the portal.**

 **But what the duo see after exiting the portal would surprise the both of them when they saw not the home of the second mask… But asgard...home of the norse gods while they stood on the bridge after the portal closed.**

 **"Huh...Atomsk… I have one thing to say to you." DME said with a half lidded look on his face.**

 **"What's that?" Atomsk asked.**

 **"You jinxed us you son of a bitch, seriously who says wish them luck for a story like this, it's just asking for trouble, I was aiming for that cul de sac but we end up here of all places." DME said with a twitching eyebrow.**

 **Atomsk sighed before speaking.**

 **"Okay, I'll admit that's my fault. But look on the darkside...We can still use your Odin idea." Atomsk said trying to change the subject.**

 **"You remember he is angered easily right?, I suggested him since Loki fears Odin's anger… what do you think will happen if he hears that there is a third Mask and that you and by extension TME managed to bring him into the freaking multiverse." DME said while he pinched the bridge of his nose.**

 **"Then I'm gonna tell Odin the truth that it was my fault that the third Mask is running around. He'll probably kill me since I deserved that. But it'll give you time to escape." Atomsk said before DME bops Atomsk on the top of his head.**

 **"You do realize that if I let you die then TME will never let me out again, I may not like to fight gods… but it's not like I can't." DME said with pockets in his hands.**

 **"Then what do you suggest we do?" Atomsk asked.**

 **"Uhhhh… For now… you might want to look since we got company." DME said while pointing down the bridge.**

 **Atomsk looks down to see the guards of Asgard coming towards them while a large man in golden armor walked towards them.**

 **"Well...shit." Atomsk said with a half lidded look.**

 **"Yep...the freaking guardian of the bifrost bridge himself… Heimdall the all seeing guardian." DME said while the guards and Heimdall approach the duo while the scene fades to black.**


	10. A day for dates and twisted stories

**The camera fades back in to show DME and Atomsk while the guards of Valhalla and Heimdall would had their eyes on the duo.**

 **"So… any ideas or do I just take these guys out." DME whispered to Atomsk while he kept his eye on Heimdall.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

 **"I say...go nuts."**

 **DME chuckles before looking to Heimdall.**

 **"Word of warning all seeing eye… unless you point those weapons another way… I won't be held responsible for what I'll do." DME said with a grin while killing intent was felt by everyone as the intent grew stronger and stronger.**

 **"Do your worse." Heimdall said.**

 **DME shrugged before he spoke up again.**

 **"Alright… and one last thing if Odin's watching, we came here by accident, we were heading to this Dimensions Earth and got taken here for some reason… just straightening things out first… now… still want to fight or…" DME said with a twisted grin before he vanished and reappeared a moment later before the guards fell to the ground with groans which showed that they were still alive.**

 **Heimdall was shocked when he saw that.**

 **Atomsk smirked after watching that.**

 **"So why not pass a message to Odin that the Mask or someone related to the Mask that Loki made is back… I'm sure Odin will be interested in hearing that, Atomsk and I will wait here if you want since I don't want to get into a battle right now, I'm just defending myself after all…" DME said while he keeps the chilling grin on his face.**

 **Heimdall took a moment to think before speaking.**

 **"I will...pass this message to Odin. Try not to cause...severe trouble."**

 **DME shrugged before he spoke up.**

 **"I'm already dealing with that annoying reality bender and I don't need the Norse God's on my ass as well, the only reason I didn't kill these guards was simple if a guy as smart as you thought about it, Like I said, Atomsk and I will wait here." DME said while he points right where he and Atomsk stood.**

 **"Very well. I shall return with what Odin has to say." Heimdall said before he heads to the castle.**

 **DME then placed his hands behind his hands before looking to Atomsk.**

 **"Well, might as well get this story started and get these guys back on their feet, you speak to the readers, I'll wake these guys up." DME said while he approved a downed guard.**

 **Atomsk nods to DME before looking at the readings.**

 **"Hey everyone, sorry you had to see that...but at least no one got hurt or killed. Anyway, welcome to ch.10 of DDS. I, along with DME and TME, if he was here, like to apologies for the late update to DDS. He and I were busy with other stuff, plus with the whole Hurricane Irma thing. Which by the way, we hoped that anyone that lived by where the hurricane hit were okay and safe. So while me and DME wait for Heimdall, we hope you enjoy reading this." Atomsk said while DME grabbed a guard's arms, placed his knee on the guard's back and pulled back his arms while the guard screamed while DME had a half lidded look on his face before and heading to another guard after letting go while the first Guard used his arms to support his body.**

 **Atomsk cringed for what's about to happen.**

 **"And now let's roll the story." He said before the scene changes to Rachel's house as the sun rose while another guard screamed from DME repeating his action.**

* * *

 **S.B. Dimension/ Rachel's home/ Lillum's guest room/ Cedric, Rachel, Rachel's heartless (Female form) (Bed one)/ Azure, Sticks (Bed two)**

The sun shown through the Window before the light slowly heads towards Cedric's bed.

Thankfully, Rachel and the Heartless were out of the ray's reach… but Cedric got hit in the face by the sunlight.

Said wolf groans a bit from that before he moved his head a pit from the sun's rays before opening his eyes a bit.

A sound got his attention a moment later from nearby, his waking brain didn't fully register it until the noise starts to sound familiar… and it was coming from Azure's bed.

Cedric finally regained his vision so he can see who was making that noise.

To his shock… Sticks had removed the blanket from her and Azure...and was deep throating Azure's dick for some reason while she made gagging noises while Azure blushed in her sleep.

Cedric blushed at the sight before speaking.

"Morning Sticks."

Sticks looked over before smirking while she pulled away for a moment.

Instead of saying anything right now, she got off the bed and bent down to show Cedric her ass before she resumed blowing Azure in her sleep while she used one hand to play with herself.

Cedric's hollow spoke up a moment later in his head.

 ** _"Hot damn look at that ass!, you just gonna sit there or join?, cause this is hot either way."_** Cedric's hollow said with a perverted tone.

Cedric hate to admit it, but his hollow form was right about that.

 _"You're right it is hot. But you forget that we have Rachel and her heartless sleeping soundly and I don't want to wake them up."_ Cedric mentally said.

 ** _"We got ninja skills right?, use one to switch with the blanket that Sticks tossed away."_** The Hollow suggests to Cedric.

 ** _"Hmmm...that could work, but aren't those skills reseted after entering Rachel's world?"_ ** Cedric mentally questioned.

 ** _"Try and remember… the power is reset, not the know how or you wouldn't be able to fight like you did, you can test it, and besides do you want to miss a chance at that ass now and get rid of that boner?, You got a boost of stamina and she didn't, might as well get a sample before she levels up and makes it tough for you."_** The Hollow said while Sticks slid a finger in her hole.

Once again Cedric had to agree with his hollow form. He really had to get rid of that boner.

 _'Oh what the hell.'_ He thought before he did the hand signs to switch places with the blanket.

For a moment, nothing happened before a poof of smoke appeared from the Blanket and Cedric before it fades to reveal that Cedric was where the blanket was and the blanket was where he was which was hugged by Rachel and her Heartless when the Blanket was warm thanks to Azure's body heat.

Sticks noticed, and while she had questions, decided to hold back for now when she noticed his erection and wiggles her ass while continuing to blow Azure who pants a bit faster.

 _ **"Oh freaking yes, a tight ass to help get the day started."**_ Cedric's hollow thought while Sticks continues to wiggle her ass.

Cedric blushed again before feeling his dick twitch.

He couldn't wait anymore. So he got behind Sticks before grabbing her hips.

He angled his dick to the badger's ass before rubbing it which caused Sticks to shudder before she stopped sucking to look back while the hollow spoke up.

 ** _"Remember the top bitches lesson, turbocharge your dick and short out her systems."_ ** Cedric's hollow thought with a perverted tone.

Cedric sweatdrop from that before he acknowledges the advice before he inserts his dick inside Sticks's ass.

Stick's eyes widen at the action before she calmed down a moment later and resumed to blow Azure while her dick starts to twitch in Sticks mouth.

Cedric groaned a bit from how tight said badger's ass was.

 _'Oh man, her ass feels great.'_ Before he starts thrusting.

For a few minutes nothing happened other then the sound of slapping flesh before Azure let out a small groan before she unloads right in Sticks mouth which showed that her body shuddered as a result.

Stick's eyes widen a bit from the amount before she tries to drink it down but slowly fails.

 ** _"Damn… if it was a guy then I would be pissed but a sight like that is hot!"_ ** Cedric's hollow said with a perverted tone.

Cedric agreed with his hollow form as he continues to thrust in Sticks's ass.

A bit after she stopped cumming, Sticks pulled away with a gasp before looking to Cedric.

"Keep going, show me what you got before I go level up." Sticks moans out with half lidded look, lust filled eyes.

Cedric groans before smirking at Sticks.

"Ask and you shall recieve my cute badger." He said before he used his hollow form's advice and caused electrical energy to go into his dick which caused electrical energy to shock the inside of Sticks's ass which caused her to gasp out while her mind barely registered the pain and more on the pleasure.

Cedric groans again as he continues thrusting before he brought his fingers to Sticks's pussy.

Before Cedric could do anything else, the bed shifts which got the duo's attention which showed that Azure sat up and her legs hanged off the bed around Sticks while she still had an erection… the look in her eyes seemed unfocused, like she was still waking.

Cedric sighed with relief for a bit before he resumes thrusting in Sticks's ass with a little more boost before he starts fingering her pussy.

"G-Good mor-!" Sticks tried to say before Azure gripped the top of Sticks head and to hers and Cedric's shock, forced Sticks to fully take Azure's dick into her mouth and gagged greatly while Azure spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up bitch and don't you dare stop or I'll make you regret it." Azure said with a cold tone when she forced Sticks's head back and forth on her dick while the hollow spoke up.

"Uhh… by any chance… is she still dreaming or think this is a dream?, Cause I remember that the big breasted bitch said that Azure was the dominant one of the ladies." The hollow wondered while Azure kept the cold look on her face.

Cedric lift his head a bit and was surprised to see that her eyes were opened but doesn't seemed to be angry at him.

"Definitely dreaming." He mentally thought.

 ** _"Try saying something."_** The hollow suggests since it was a bit hard to tell with the cold look on Azure's face while she continues to use Sticks head as her toy.

Cedric's eyes widen from that.

"Are you crazy?!" He mentally questioned.

 _ **"You got a better idea to be sure?"**_ The hollow countered since they were dick deep in Sticks's ass.

Cedrice had no way to counter it before he sighed in defeat.

"Uh...Azure? Are you awake?" He asked.

Azure just looks to him before speaking up.

"Just keep quiet and fuck her ass or I'll make you my bitch by doing the same thing to you that you're doing to her." Azure said with a dominant cold tone while pulling and holding Sticks's head all the way on her dick to prove that she wasn't kidding about that before pulling her head away which caused Sticks to gasp before Azure repeats the action again.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that before paling at the thought.

"Y-Yes Azure. Sorry my love." He said before he resumed thrusting in Sticks's ass with a little more electric boost before he continues fingering the badger's pussy.

Sticks could barely breath thanks to Azure, she was getting electrocuted in her ass, and Cedric was fingering her.

All in all, she was caught off guard but she was loving every second of this while she tried to breath when Azure pulled away a few times to let her breath.

 ** _"Damn, the big breasted bitch wasn't kissing, Azure really is aggressive… and if this is her just warming up then I worry for our body."_** The Hollow said with a tone that said he was feeling the opposite when he pictured an aggressive Azure going against him.

Cedric was in the same boat as he continues thrusting in Sticks's ass while fingering her pussy.

For a few minutes nothing happened before Sticks felt Cedric's dick twitching while Azure was now slamming Sticks's face and thrusting her hips which made it look like she was fucking her throat.

Cedric felt his dick twitch as well, but he was gonna make sure to hold his climax a bit longer before going rougher on Sticks's ass.

Sticks groans around Azure's dick before Azure gripped Sticks's head with both hands before speaking to Cedric.

"Lift her from the bed and set her on her feet." Azure ordered Cedric while she pulled Sticks's head off her dick which caused her to gasp and cough from her throats abuse.

Cedric was a bit worried for Sticks before doing what Azure said while Azure supported her by holding her head in the air before Sticks was held in the air by the duo and was set on her feet while Sticks had her hand on Azure's hips to support her body.

A moment later, Azure looked to Cedric before speaking up.

"Start fucking her again, disobey and I'll make you beg me to stop after a few days of fucking." Azure said with a cold look on her face.

Cedric was nervous, but felt turned on after hearing that. But was worried if it was that kind of fucking, or the...other.

He didn't want to make her angry however.

"Yes dear." He said before he resumed thrusting hard in Sticks's ass before adding more electric boost to his dick.

Sticks gasped out before Azure took the chance to force Sticks to take her dick into her mouth before she starts to thrust her hips with a cold look still on her face, and it was hard to tell if she was blushing or not thanks to her red fur.

While that was going on, the trio didn't notice Rachel and the Heartless waking up.

"Hmmm, what's going on...oh my God." Rachel said with wide eyes while blushing at the scene.

The Heartless noticed as well but looked to Rachel before she wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist after using the blanket between them to cover their bodies with the first blanket and after placing her other hand over her mouth, grew a dick which shot right into her ass with no warning before she starts to hump Rachel while her hand prevented her from speaking up while Rachel was forced to watch the show in front of her while the pleasure of the heartless was sent back to her..

Said hedgehog was shocked at what her heartless was doing before she starts moaning in the heartless's hand.

Thankfully for the duo, they were to silent while Azure kept quiet when she felt her dick twitching, however instead of saying anything she just forced Sticks to deepthroat her dick before she starts to unload in her mouth and throat while semen flowed out of her mouth and nose while she gurgled from the unexpected cumshot while Azure showed no mercy by holding her still.

Cedric groaned as well before he unloaded a big dose of his cum in Sticks's ass. There was an electric charge added to his semen which caused Sticks to scream when she felt herself getting close but cursed her stamina when she didn't cum yet.

After a few more seconds and when Sticks felt like passing out, Azure pulled Sticks's head off of her dick which showed a face that showed that Sticks was twitching, while she tried to recover.

Cedric grunted before he stopped cumming. However, he didn't pull out.

Azure noticed before she looked around the room before realizing what happened, but even if she woke up now, she was now pissed which caused her to pull Sticks off of Cedric by force and tossed her on the bed before walking to Cedric with a cold look in her eyes, and on the way she looked to Rachel when she noticed shifting covers which showed that Rachel was getting it from her heartless before she looked to Cedric… with an even colder look.

 _ **"I… am a little scared now, impressive for many reasons."**_ The Hollow said while Azure stopped in front of Cedric.

Cedric was backing up a bit before he was at the wall while Azure continued to walk till she stopped in front of him after she pressed the flame like icon which returned her to normal and tossed the dildo which conked Rachel on the head.

Said hedgehog groaned from that while watching.

"You know, thanks to that wake up call, I feel refreshed, but I'm also extremely pissed now, mind guessing why?" Azure said while looking right into Cedric's eyes.

Cedric gulped before speaking.

"It's because I did something stupid as usual and I broke a rule?"

"Oh no… you didn't per say, but I'll explain and leave you and Rachel to think about it when I leave, Rachel and I made a bet and from what I can guess, we lost, and somehow ended up in Lillum's room, now tell me, since you probably trained with Lillum, did you do anything with Sticks or Rachel last night?" Azure asked while keeping a blank look on her face now.

Cedric was really nervous before speaking.

"For my test...it was with Rachel and the heartless."

However that seemed like a very bad move when Azure's body emitted a purple mist for half a second.

"I see…, and Sticks blowing me and you screwing her ass is because?" Azure asked while she waits for an answer.

Cedric then said this.

"Azure, we both know that if I say anything else, you'll end up getting angry and probably hate me."

"Oh I'm angry alright, but not about that per say since I did get a bit of Anger out on Sticks and we did agree to give her a shot… I'm pissed at the order… try to think for a second, who was first, second, third,.. And now fucking last to you." Azure said before she turned away and after grabbing her clothing, walked out of the door and if anyone was in her way… anyone would feel bad for them.

Cedric was confused before his eyes widen in realization.

"What have I done? Azure wait." He called out.

 _ **"Dude, I have to say let her cool down for now, remember what Emerald said, you'll only make things worse and probably get punched through a wall, besides I think Rachel took that hard as well."**_ The Hollow said to Cedric to get him to see reason.

Cedric sighed with defeat after remembering what Emerald's clone said to him.

Rachel felt bad as well after realizing what happen.

Sticks groans on the bed before she sat up while holding her head.

"Oh my head… I may like it rough but not that rough." Sticks said with a slightly sore sounding voice while she used a towel nearby to wipe her face and body clean, though she still needed a shower.

"You okay Sticks?" Cedric asked with concern while not facing her.

"Ugh... I think so, I'll need to get something for my aching throat later." Sticks said while she tried to clear her throat to help it get to normal.

Cedric however just slide down to the floor before putting his head in his hands

 ** _"Oi, what the hell are you doing?, we might not be able to go to Azure now, but there are a few people here who could talk to her for us."_ ** The Hollow said before Rachel or Sticks could say anything.

"Probably not a good idea. I mean who am I gonna ask to vouch for us?" Cedric mentally questioned.

 _ **"Maybe Emerald or the big breasted bitch, or even Charles, now before you say anything stupid, Charles is a kid and seems to keep her calm around him, I still recommend the first two since they can actually speak with her, Charles is a backup, still, if you won't go, I'll force you since I don't want to lose Azure to anyone else… are you gonna let that happen?, just think of Azure in another man's arms."**_ The Hollow thought to provoke Cedric into action.

Cedric frowned before speaking

"Like hell I'm gonna let that happen."

 ** _"Then get dressed and get your ass moving, the others should be up by now."_** The Hollow said to hurry Cedric along.

Said wolf acknowledged it before he got up and went to get his clothes.

It was only a few minutes before Cedric was fully dressed.

Stick watched what was going on before speaking up.

"Where are you heading Cedy?" Sticks asked with a slightly confused tone since he was mostly silent to her.

Cedric sighed before looking at his badger girlfriend.

"To try and fix things with Azure. I did something stupid and I need to fix it or I might lose her forever." He said.

Stick's eyes widen before looking to Rachel while the Heartless pulled free of her ass which caused semen to flow from her ass before the heartless sat up to look to Rachel.

Said hedgehog pants a bit before looking at her heartless.

The Heartless just tilts her head since she was having trouble with getting the situation.

Rachel shook her head before looking at Cedric with a concern look.

"Cedy, we have to fix this." She said.

 ** _"Have Rachel and Sticks go get Lillum while you get Emerald, I get a feeling we'll need both of their help."_** The Hollow said while surprising Cedric by actually calling Lillum by her name.

Cedric was surprised that his hollow got Lillum's name right before acknowledging that advice.

"Okay, you two go find Lillum, while I get Emerald." He said.

Rachel nods to her boyfriend before she gets up from bed, followed by a groan.

"You ok Rachel?" Sticks asked with a concerned look while she stood up like she wasn't just used like a toy for Azure and Cedric which showed that her stamina kicked in.

"Y-Yeah. Apparently while you three were doing it, this one over there decided to give my ass a good fucking." Rachel replied before pointing at her heartless.

Sticks got a bit confused while the Heartless tilts her head.

"Must have been that you got horny or something, aren't you two connected?" Sticks asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel shrugged before speaking.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said before grabbing her clothes and tried to get dressed.

Sticks walked in the bathroom to wash up while Looking to Rachel.

"Wanna share the shower?, no surprises since we need to hurry and fix this." Sticks said with a serious tone.

Rachel nods to her with a serious look.

"Alright, while you two get cleaned, I'm gonna find either Lillum or Emerald." Cedric said.

Sticks nods before she walked over and grabbed the back of Rachel neck and before she could react, set her on Stick's skirt and shoved her into the bathroom before a crash was heard while Sticks looked to Cedy.

"I'll help Rachel get ready, you go on ahead now." Sticks said before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door while the Heartless tilts her head before looking to Cedric.

Cedric looks to the Heartless before speaking.

"Just wait here till they're done." He said.

The Heatless nods before she got off the bed and sat on the edge while the more adult features of her body vanished which just gave her a female mobian shaped figure.

Cedric then left the room before closing door.

He then came downstairs to look for Lillum or Emerald

Thankfully, Emerald was in the living room in his cat mobian form while he rests his arm on Maite while she laid against his body, it looked like the date yesterday went well from the pleased expression on Maite's face, they seemed to be watching TV and Emerald noticed Cedric.

"Hey Cedric, Wanna join us?, I'm seeing what is on right now before we start lessons later, maybe get that hollow under control first." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"Uh...maybe later. I was gonna ask you something but do you know where Lillum is?" Cedric asked.

Emerald raised an eyebrow before responding.

"Last I saw, she was in the bathroom after she woke, she and Maite went in there and Maite came here first, so Lillums now relaxing." Emerald explained while he sent a slightly teasing grin Maite's way.

Said hedgehog blushed while snuggling with Emerald

"So do you need something?, or do you need Lillum herself?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well...I need you both, but you and Maite are enjoying each other's company so I shouldn't bother you.

"Nonsense, you seem troubled, Hey Maite, wanna help Cedric a bit by listening to him?" Emerald said while he adjusts his body to make himself and Maite comfortable.

"Sure Emerald. Just tell us what happened Cedric." Maite said with a smile.

Cedric blushed a bit before speaking.

"Okay, I did something stupid and Azure is really mad at me."

"Uh… on a scale of 1 to 10 since you seem to do that a lot." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face since Cedric does get Azure angered easily.

"I would say 9.5." Cedric said.

"Dang… Ok, time to get serious, explain what happened to cause it." Emerald said with a rare serious look on his face.

"Okay. While Azure and Rachel went to deal with Sticks, I asked Lillum to train me on how to please a woman so that way my first time with the two would be special. I also want to make sure to please Sticks because I have feelings for her now. Anyway Lillum brought them to the room and gave me a test. Sticks was tired and Azure was out cold, so, and I'm sorry to say this Maite, I did it with Rachel and the Heartless. So the next day Azure was upset that I didn't take her first since she was my first girlfriend." Cedric explained while feeling bad.

"Well aside from so many questions I have now about you bumping uglies with a tiny puff ball, I don't think it's the fact that she was last that pissed her off but the fact that you went for two technical strangers first, I mean you recently met Sticks and the heartless recently right?, so I think that's why she's pissed." Emerald said while he took a thinking posture.

Maite shook her head at the wolf while blushing a bit knowing that Rachel had her first time with Cedric.

"Well first I should point out that the Heartless can shapeshift into a woman's body. And now second...Dang. I really have to fix this. I don't want to lose her."

Emerald sighed before looking to Maite.

"Wanna help repair a relationship Maite?" Emerald asked while he got up all of a sudden after he made sure Maite sat up first.

Said hedgehog got up before speaking.

"Absolutely. Seeing how desperate he wants to fix things with Azure shows how responsible he is."

Emerald then returned to his human form before he seemed to zone out for a moment while his eyes glow before he blinked a few times.

"Found her, and thankfully she's near an area that Maite and I been to before… we had some fun at the end of the date to help break in my mobian form." Emerald said with a teasing grin.

Maite blushed before she playfully slap his arm.

Cedric blushed a bit after hearing that before speaking.

"Let's just find Azure so I can fix this."

Emerald nods before he touched Maite and Cedric's arms before they vanish with a flash of light.

* * *

 **S.B. Dimension/ ?/ Emerald, Maite, Cedric**

When they appeared, they found themselves at a cliffside that looked over a beautiful cape… and at the distance Azure was sitting at the cliff side while she had her head on her knees.

Emerald gave the shushing gesture before he tapped Maite before he points to Azure to see if she could break the ice first.

Maite nods to him before she approaches the troubled feline.

It wasn't long till Maite was behind her.

"Hey Azure. You wanna talk?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Can you three leave… I'm not in the mood." Azure said with twitching ears which caused Emerald to sigh.

"Freaking heightened hearing." Emerald said before he approached Azure and sat next to her.

"We already heard about what happened from Cedric…, and while I get while you are mad… I'm also disappointed in you." Emerald surprisingly said which caused Azure to jolt before glaring at him.

"What?" Azure growled out before Emerald surprised everyone by bopping her on the head before speaking up.

"Before you respond, you should think for a moment after I explain this, you maybe Cedric's first girlfriend but you have to understand that your sharing Cedric so things are going to be hard at first, you can ask Maite after I'm done since she is the newest lady in the group." Emerald said while Azure waits for Emerald to get to the point.

"Simply put, from what I heard, you were knocked out, and Rachel was awake at the time, and since Rachel's heartless was connected to her, you got to expect a package deal with those two now, and for Sticks… well she did jump him in the bathroom and you got irritated at him so what is the real issue?" Emerald asked which caused Azure to frown.

"Fine… it's because Cedric seems to get more and more women who seem to get in the way before I can do anything personally, and knowing this pattern if it's a repeating thing, I'm sure there are others just waiting around the corner who will continue to do that… I'm… pissed off that I never seem to get even a short time alone with him and I feel like the one who is the third wheel in a sense." Azure said with a slight blush on her face.

Maite felt sad after hearing that while Cedric who was silent, now felt very terrible about this.

 _'Oh Azure. If only I knew.'_ He thought while a tear left his eye.

"Hmm… how about this… you and Cedric go on a double date with Maite and myself to show you you around town, after that you two can pick out certain spots to hang out at alone… and probably have your own one on one fun if you get what I mean while Maite and I do the same." Emerald teased to help diffuse the situation.

Maite blushed big after hearing that while Cedric had the same reaction and hoped that Azure agrees.

Azure had a thoughtful look on her face before speaking up.

"Yeah right, we would get attacked again most likely, either from another assassin or a robot, what guarantees that you can stop that." Azure asked which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, with a little help, you two can enjoy some serious one on one time… that's a promise." Emerald said while he got a serious look while his eyes glowed a bit which showed how serious he was which caused Azure to sigh.

"...Fine, I'll give it a shot, but I'm not expecting much since the track record here isn't good." Azure said before she stood up with Emerald doing the same.

Maite also stood as well.

"So Cedric, want to say anything?" Emerald said while looking to Cedric with one eye.

Cedric did want to say something before he approached the trio.

"Azure I am so sorry about everything. If only I knew what you wanted. Well this time I'm gonna fix this by giving you a real first date since the last one got ruined due to the assassin targeting me. But anyway, I promised Azure that during this date, it's gonna be all about you." Cedric said.

Azure gave him a look that showed she was having a hard time believing it.

"Are you sure, I mean what if something else happens… I just feel like the world is screwing with me and making it so I can't find love… you remember my story right?" Azure said while she looked to the ground with a blank expression on her face.

"I remember Azure. And you're not the only one. I was in the same boat too thinking I wasn't gonna find love. But I have you now, along with Rachel and Sticks. But you are important to me Azure and you do deserve to be loved, because I love you Azure."

However instead of being cheered up, she just sighs.

"Whatever... let's just head back and get this over with, I'm still expecting an island to blow up or for an Amy or someone related to her getting kidnapped." Azure said with an even worse mood than before.

Cedric felt shocked that Azure didn't respond to his "I love you." It was reminding him of Kyra.

"R-Right let's get going." He said while hoping Azure will feel better.

Maite was shocked at said feline's response. Now she was getting a bit upset for that.

Emerald looked to Maite with a slightly worried tone before he spoke up.

"Alright, before things get worse, let's head back so we can sit in chairs and talk." Emerald said before he summoned a clone that touched before he and Maite vanished before Emerald did the same with his students.

* * *

 **S.B. Dimension/ Rachel's home/ living room/ Emerald, Maite, Cedric, Azure**

When the group reappeared, the clone vanished before Azure just sat on a sofa nearby and closed her eyes while Emerald frowned before looking to Maite and Cedric.

Said Cedric didn't say anything for a few seconds before speaking up.

"I'm gonna go get ready." He said before going up stairs.

"I'll let you keep an eye on Azure Maite, I'll be back." Emerald said before he vanished in a flash of light which left her alone with a depressed Azure.

Maite sighed before she sat down next to her.

"I understand how upset you are, but how long do you want to keep hurting him?" She asked.

Instead of getting angry she opens one eye which looked to Maite.

"Have you ever lost control of your powers?, have you destroyed an entire village with many good people in it?, I mean no insult when I say this but I've seen people I care about die while your home and your ex's are still alive… so tell me… how do you understand me?" Azure said with a blank look in her eyes.

Maite was shocked after hearing that before speaking.

"Well I'm might not understand that...but I do how it is to feel hurt. However, Cedric seems to be the only one that understands you. I mean you should've been there at breakfast. He was worried of losing control to his hollow form." Maite said.

"Then tell me how you got used to Emerald already?, you heard them, there are more ladies in his life but unlike Rachel and Sticks, Emerald seems to have you and Lillum on a daily basis only and there system of sorts which keeps things in control." Azure asked with her head resting on the chair while a couple pair of footsteps were heard before Rachel and Sticks walked down the stairs before they noticed Azure.

"AZY!" Sticks called before she rushed over and hugged her… but instead of reacting, Azure didn't react except for looking to her for a moment.

Rachel was worried about that before speaking.

"Thank Möbius you're safe Azure we were worried for you."

"Whatever…. It's not like I was in real danger." Azure said in a blank tone while she stares at the ceiling.

Rachel was surprised after hearing that before looking at Maite for answers.

Maite sighed before speaking.

"Apparently after finding Azure, we found out that she never got a little alone time with Cedric. So Emerald suggested that they go on a double date with Emerald and I. However she seems to have doubts. Then Cedric tried to help make feel better and said I love you. But sadly her response was whatever."

Rachel was shocked after hearing that before looking at Azure.

"Way to make me out as a bitch." Azure said with a dull tone.

Maite frown at her before speaking.

"I wasn't trying to say it. But you clearly didn't see how hurt he felt after that reply. Now it's gonna remind him about Kyra."

To the trio's shock, Azure chuckles before speaking up with a hurt expression.

"So I'm just causing trouble huh?, makes sense given what my life is like so far." Azure said before she chuckles again.

Maite was now getting angry.

"Okay you need to stop this right now. Feeling sorry for yourself isn't gonna solve anything. You have a troubled past. You think you're the only one? Clearly you never wondered why the assassin was targeting Cedric during your date with him." She said.

Azure then stood up before giving Maite a cold look.

"I can ask the same, do you have the right to say anything?, aside from the occasional eggman attack, the worst you had was getting dumped multiple times before finding Emerald, have you ever got your hands dirty to survive, have you ever been treated by a monster for something you can't control?, tell me… aside from Cedric and possibly the teachers and Daniel… can you even relate to what I'm feeling when life keeps kicking me down the moment I find happiness… monsters attacked the village I was staying at and killed the two people who saved me from death and were like parents to me, then right after you explode like a bomb in the middle of said village, doing more damage then the monsters combined and seeing so many horrified and scared looks…. I didn't say this before but those villagers tried to FUCKING KILL ME!, I WAS FORCED TO RUN FROM THE PLACE I CALL HOME!" Azure said before she yelled at Maite with tears running down her face before she knelt down before speaking up with a low tone.

"...I found that note by chance and decided to leave that world to start over and I thought I finally found someone to actually love, but issues keep happening that just make me feel worse and worse… I Know I'm acting like a Bitch right now, but wouldn't you feel frustrated and angry when things just won't stop getting in your way…" Azure said before she covered her face before actually crying.

The trio was were shocked after seeing that before Maite got up and approached Azure.

She then got on her knees before hugging the sad feline.

"I might not understand your pain. But I will say this...I'm sorry. Even though issues will come, no matter where you are, just remember the people who care and love you now. They're not gonna leave you no matter. But try not to push them away. You deserve happiness."

Little did the girls know Cedric was listening in from upstairs. And he felt very sad for Azure… but what was said next would shock all.

"W-Why… was I born anyway?… I'm… worried that everything is just a dream and I-I'm still in my own world a-alone… I… l-love everyone in the school… here… the teachers… Emerald, Lillum… even Demonga… the students…. Rachel… Cream… Strike...Lavender… Daniel…. But… I love Cedric and I was a complete bitch when he told me he loved me…. *H-Hic*... AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Azure said before she broke down with more crying.

Maite continues to hug Azure while trying to soothe her.

"There there. Everything will be okay."

Rachel was crying at the scene before she went to hug Azure.

"O-Oh Azure. I'm so sorry." She said before crying to tears as well.

Cedric was now crying after hearing it before his hollow spoke up.

 ** _"You know… I really feel like murdering those sons of bitches if they try even one thing to harm our woman when we get to Azure's world… and I don't think anyone can stop me."_** The Hollow growled out with raw anger in his voice.

Cedric frown while still crying.

 _"I'm thinking of the exact same thing. But I don't think that's what she wants us to do. I don't think killing them will fix it."_

 _ **"Maybe, but if they harmed her, I doubt you will hold back after hearing this."**_ The Hollow points out to Cedric.

 _"You're wrong. There would never be any holding back since I'll let out the first time it happens."_ Cedric mentally thought.

 ** _"I'll leave you alone then, but remember, whether you like it or not… if someone harms Azure at all… I'll take over whether you like it or not, even if you get control… I'm your instinct remember and that can never be fully controlled."_** The Hollow said before falling silent and it's presence fades for now.

 _"I'll remember that."_ Cedric mentally thought while he continues to cry.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Amy and Sonic were in the kitchen and they overheard Azure's story and Amy practically placing her face on Sonic's chest to cry on it after hearing Azure question why she was born.

Sonic pated Amy on the back to comfort her, while feeling sad for Azure.

A few moments later in the living room, Emerald appeared with a flash of light and got really confused at what was going on.

"Uhhh… do I need to leave for a bit more?, cause I just got done with what I needed to do." Emerald said with a worried look.

Maite looked at him before speaking.

"No, stay. We're trying to help Azure feel better." She said while still hugging said feline.

However to the group's surprise, Emerald grins.

"Oh I got a remedy for that… hey Azure, I hope you don't mind but I got you a gift for your date with Cedric." Emerald said before a box appeared in his hand with a flash of light with a classic style bow which got Azure to stop crying after she calmed down a minute later, though she still made a few sniffles every now and then.

Rachel and Maite wondered what Emerald got her.

Cedric peeked his head a bit to see as well.

Emerald placed it on the ground next to Azure with a smile while Azure sniffed again before she turned to open the present after pulling the bow off.

Azure reached in and pulled out the item which caused her eyes to widen when she saw it was a beautiful black dress, it had no shoulder straps, it was simple and there was heeled shoes and a headband that complete the outfit while Emerald grinned at her reaction.

Rachel and Maite were surprised at how lovely the dress is.

Cedric blushed while thinking how beautiful she would look in that dress.

"But… why... " Azure tried to ask before Emerald gave her a smile.

"I got the four of us a reservation at the best restaurant here on the island, don't ask how since I want to keep some secrets… and I did say that it was a double date at first for the tour only but I don't think you want to do it on an empty stomach." Emerald said while he kept his grin on his face.

Rachel and Maite was shocked that Emerald did that while Cedric had the same reaction but hoped that Azure agrees.

Azure was silent before looking to Emerald.

"And… after eating… it'll just be me and Cedric right?... no one will interrupt?" Azure asked with a tone that was hard to pin down while Emerald nods.

"Yep, I'll have some backup watching around town to make sure you two have a nice night, you may see them but they'll just be doing their own thing." Emerald explained while Azure fell silent to think while the others watched.

Everyone hope that Azure agrees, while Cedric blushed at the thought of him and said feline being alone.

Azure was silent for a moment more before she spoke up.

"Alright… I'll go." Azure said to the group, but it looked like she had a bit of trouble agreeing with herself, probably from the experiences she had.

Everyone, especially Cedric, sighed with relief with that answer.

That's when Maite said something.

"Come on then Azure. Rachel and I will get you ready." She said while said hedgehog agreed with her sister.

Emerald stood up as well while Azure did the same after she placed the items in the box before speaking up.

"Welp, if anyone needs me I'll be heading upstairs to get ready, Maite, what form would you like?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Maite took a moment to think before speaking.

"Hedgehog please."

Emerald grins before he nods and turned to walk upstairs, he knew that Cedric was listening in with his senses and decided to speak with Cedric as well.

Cedric heard the footsteps getting closer. So he used his speed to get up and head to Rachel's room.

While the ladies helped Azure after Emerald left moment later, knocking was heard on Rachel's door before Emerald spoke up.

"Cedric, you decent?... doing things in a girlfriend's room that you shouldn't?" Emerald said before deciding to tease a response out of said wolf.

Cedric blushed in embarrassment before responding.

"Yes, I'm decent."

Emerald walked in before looking at Cedric.

"I'm guessing you heard everything huh?" Emerald said with a look that he wasn't playing around.

Cedric was shocked that he was caught before sighing in defeat.

"Yeah, I did." He said before Emerald then gave a serious look to the wolf before he spoke up.

"Look, I'll try to help with your date as much as I can, but after the meal, it'll be all on you, the ladies and I did our best but it'll be you to get her out of that state she's in, I wasn't lying about getting help, I went to the other students and they agreed to help by looking out for anything suspicious." Emerald said with crossed arms.

Cedric was surprised after hearing.

"Thank you Emerald. I appreciate this. Including everyone else that's doing this. Believe me, I don't want Azure to feel sad about anything." He said.

Emerald sighs at that before speaking up.

"Listen… reality isn't simple and life isn't fair… so I'll give you some advice…" Emerald said while some bad memories flashed through his head which gave him… something like a broken look.

Cedric was a bit concern when he looked at Emerald.

"Um...Emerald?" He called which caused Emerald to sigh before he put a mask up to hide his pain.

"The best I can say is this… no matter what, don't betray or hurt your friends and family…. You might not get what I'm saying now since you don't know what I'm talking about… but believe me, I did actions that I didn't know I did and it really hurt others… so this is the full advice… learn to read people more…" Emerald said while his face was… blank.

Cedric was surprised after hearing this before speaking.

"I have no intention to betray anyone Emerald, but I will follow that advice to the heart."

"Maybe… but what if you had to betray your friends and family in order to protect them?" Emerald cryptically asked before he sighs.

Cedric was confused with that question.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Like I said, you might not get it now thanks to your inexperience and from how young you are, but believe me, I didn't say it for no reason… I'll give some examples if you're willing to listen." Emerald said with a serious look.

Cedric took a moment to think before nodding to Emerald.

"Alright, I'll use yourself, Azure, Rachel, and Sticks as an example." Emerald said to help Cedric get where he was going.

"Alright." Said wolf replied.

"OK, Let's use this situation as an example as a lesson to learn how to read others, whether you like it or not, you seem like a magnet for attracting the ladies, but you have no experience with dealing with them… do you?" Emerald said while he crossed his arms.

Cedric thought he understood women when his parents taught him, but unfortunately with the way he's getting in trouble, it seems he doesn't fully understand women at all.

"Apparently not." He said while putting his head down in shame.

"Don't think I'm insulting you, think for a moment, if it was just Azure you would do fine right?" Emerald said while patting Cedric's head a few times before kneeling in front of him like a father talking with a son of his.

Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.

"Part of me hope it goes well...but the other part worries that I might mess this up." He said with concern.

"That's not what I'm asking… if it was just Azure or Rachel or Sticks or even Kyra if she was here… then would you be having trouble like this?... not a multiple romance but a one on one romance." Emerald asked while he tried to get his question through.

Cedric took another moment to think on this before speaking.

"I say yes."

"Did your parents even explain what happens if you try to date more than one woman?" Emerald asked in a roundabout way.

"No just what I'm suppose to do when I go out with a girl, which is to be a gentleman." Cedric replied.

"While that's all good… and I can't believe I'm saying this…. But acting like a gentleman in this situation won't work 100% of the time, manners are good but you are dating multiple women and possibly more are on the way if we get more female students." Emerald bluntly said to the confused wolf.

Cedric was indeed confused for a moment before he finally understood that part since he remembered what Sticks said in the woods to Rachel.

"I think I understand what you're saying. I also remember what my dad told me about giving what a woman wants." He said.

"Yeah but did he say anything about juggling multiple women in private?, did he have experience in that area?" Emerald asked with a half lidded look.

"My dad never talked much about his past. See back before I was born, my father was one of the leading generals to the Acorn Family, who were supporting the Freedom Fighters that were against the Doctor Robotnik from my dimension. He met my mom back when she was a nurse. But to answer your question, no. I don't think I've seen anyone doing that." Cedric answered.

"I see, nice to know that… but I have one question if so… would you be able to ask your parents advice if the same situation here, happened there?" Emerald said while he sat in front of the wolf.

Cedric took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Hmmm...to be honest, I don't know. I was always told that if I have to get the job right, then I have to do it myself."

"And is it working now?, doing it yourself is fine but asking others advice if the person is in a similar situation works many times better… and I have an idea that can help you juggle the women in your life and to not piss them off." Emerald said with a grin.

Cedric would like to hear it.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Simple… use the home field advantage tactic… I use it and it works surprisingly well." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Cedric took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"So what you're saying is, depending which woman goes first on any dimension?"

"Not quite, think of it like this… Emerald said before he summoned a clear bubble in his hand before images of multiple woman's heads appeared, one was of Lillum, and the other of Maite while the rest were strangers to Cedric.

"To put it in simple terms, the women here have a home field advantage in their original home Dimension, and by that I mean they call the shots in their world, for example." Emerald said before the image showed Maite at the top instead of Lillum.

"Maite would be the one who calls the shots since were in her world right now, but because of her inexperience, she is taking Lillum's lessons, which in turn make it so that Lillum is taking the lead for now until Maite gets a better understanding." Emerald said before the images changed while he spoke.

"Same thing in Lillum's home, she calls the shots there… but in your case…" Emerald said before an image of Cedric's head, Azure's head, Rachel's head, and Stick's head appeared.

"You would need to speak with them in order for them to agree to this, but if you do this then things will go many times smoother, mainly for the fact that there is some organization in the group." Emerald said before Rachel's head popped under Cedric.

"If you manage to do so then Rachel, who is the leading lady from this world, followed by Sticks, would be able to call the shots here, but in Angel City, if Azure is really Lavender's sister..." Emerald said before Azure's head popped to the top.

"Then Azure would be able to call the shots, AKA, the home field advantage tactic, there is some issues that need ironing out but this is the best bet that you and I have in order to get things under control." Emerald explained before looking to Cedric to see if he followed so far.

Cedric finally understood what Emerald was saying before speaking.

"I think I finally understood Emerald. I'm gonna have a talk with Azure, Rachel and Sticks later. Hopefully they'll agree to that idea." He said.

"Yeah but what these ladies of your lack is experience, take Azure as an example, she may be calm when not pissed off but she is emotionally unstable, so for now, you'll have to convince Rachel and Sticks to treat her like Lillum, and by that I mean give Azure special treatment, I don't mean to sound like an ass but compared to you, Rachel, and Sticks… Azure had is worse." Emerald simply states to the wolf before waiting for a reaction.

Cedric almost felt insulted before speaking.

"That is true. But I thought Demonga was the ass in this group." He said like a joke.

Though Emerald actually slugged Cedric in the chest which knocks him onto his back before speaking up.

"I may like jokes but this is not the time, Azure is in a critical state right now and she could either live or actually fucking die if something bad happens… remember my saying about breaking the rules and scum…" Emerald said with narrowed eyes to the wolf.

Cedric gave him a serious look before speaking.

"No I have not forgotten your sayings. The last thing I want is anything bad happening to Azure."

"Then listen well since I understand her with 100% of my being… everything…" Emerald said before that broken look was seen on his face.

Cedric was once again spooked by that look.

"Emerald?" He called while Emerald spoke up.

"I… let my guard down once… in a certain world…" Emerald said before he fell silent and looked to Cedric.

"I don't know if I told you this but I have a hunch about who the real leader of that group that you know is… believe me… you get where I'm going with this in a moment." Emerald said with a regretful tone.

Cedric was shocked after hearing this.

"Emerald, you know I really want to know who it is...but judging from the look you have, maybe it's best if I don't know for now." He suggested.

But what the duo, thanks to Emerald's current state, didn't know was that Azure, Rachel, Maite, and Sticks who wanted to help with Azure's makeover, were helping Azure past Rachel's room but they heard something that caused them to stop.

"Maybe… but you might meet him anyway and a warning and a story will help you understand how horrible that man is and why I'm completely understanding of Azure right now." Emerald said from the other side of the door which had a crack in it.

Cedric was now curious.

"Something tells me that the assassin was trying to send you a message if he failed. So who was he?" He asked.

"First off, I want to make one thing perfectly clear… this man has amassed a group of very powerful men… some who could even kill me easily if I don't get serious, in fact I'm sure he wouldn't care if your entire dimension and your enemy assassins group burns and he would just laugh since he's controlling them like puppets." Emerald points out to the wolf.

Cedric was shocked when he heard that. Now he was worried for his friends, Kyra and his mom and sister.

"Go on." He said.

"Now understand Cedric, I'm not telling you this so you can fight them… I'm telling you this so that you and the others run… I'm not saying you're weak… but that how strong they are." Emerald said before continuing.

"And I understand your pain as well… I lost my original family and a person who was like a second father to me from his plans… and nearly lost Lillum as well if I didn't learn a certain ability." Emerald said while he took a moment to let the info sink in.

Cedric was shocked when he heard that before asking.

"Which is what?"

"The ability… to revive the dead in conjunction to fully restore a body to full health.." Emerald said with a look so serious that there was no room for anything else.

Rachel and Maite were shocked that Emerald can do that while Stick' eye's widen in shock while Azure's covered her mouth.

Cedric's eyes widen in shock when hearing that.

 _'I remember that ability while studying in the academy. I wanted to learn it but Kyra didn't let me see it. Maybe if I can learn it from Emerald, I can use it to revive my dad.'_ Cedric thought.

"Don't think it's as simple as you might think… I made a certain deal to learn it and Lillum is a perfect example of it's power… since I had to revive her from the dead… but the cost is something that no one should learn unless you have an alternate way of getting around that condition." Emerald said when he noticed where Cedric's thoughts were when he saw the expression on his face.

Said wolf was surprised that Emerald knew what he was thinking before speaking.

"What deal was that?" He asked.

"Learning and using the move is easy as walking… but the normal permanent cost when used the very first time… is the destruction of your soul if you die." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Maite and Rachel were shocked before paling at the thought of that deal.

Cedric was more shocked after hearing that.

 _'Boy. I guess I should thank Kyra for not letting me see that ability.'_ He thought.

"There are other ways of reviving the dead but they have some kind of sick twist or some kind of hurdle to do… but this ability is a true revival ability… an ability of a god… and I'm not being religious... but in order to learn this… you have to make a deal with the Primal Death… or the very first Death in the entire multiverse and that guy… is someone that not even a god of destruction like Beerus can take, think of him like the Omni-king if you know who I'm talking about." Emerald said while he hoped Cedric passed through a DBZ Dimension or at least heard of him in Angel City.

Said wolf shook his head since he never heard of him which made Emerald sweatdrop before he spoke up.

"Then think like this… unless he is humoring you… then not even all the Elemental's of Angel city combined could stop him... " Emerald said with narrowed eyes.

Cedric gulped before speaking.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

"Hopefully you'll never have to meet that being… anyway… I saw the cost of what happens when you die after you use it… since my own master died after he used it… and since I had the ability… I saw his soul shatter right in front of me and I couldn't do a thing." Emerald said with a blank look but his eyes said different.

"Did he...use the ability on you?" Cedric questioned.

"No… I never found out." Emerald said before looking to Cedric.

"He fought the man the assassin spoke of and his right and left hand or second and third in command alone and managed to drive them away during a moment of weakness that I have to this day once ever year… but his injuries were too much..." Emerald said while a few tears feel down his face.

Maite and Rachel were now in tears after hearing that.

Cedric felt terrible when he heard that. That's when he remembered his father's passing.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said before turning his head away while a couple of tears left his eyes.

"Try and remember boy that unlike your father… my master's soul was destroyed… I can help your father if I can if certain conditions are right… but there is no bringing my master back… once a soul is destroyed, it is game over… no afterlife, reincarnation… nothing." Emerald said with some killing intent in his eyes while he held his rage back.

Cedric was shocked when he heard that but still couldn't face him when felt that killing intent.

Everyone listening in shivered before Emerald calmed down before he spoke up.

"Sorry… I… anyway, I'm not done with telling you who he is and why I understand Azure as well." Emerald said after shaking his head.

Cedric looked at Emerald before speaking.

"It's fine. Maybe you don't have to tell me everything today." He said.

"No… I'll say what I need to say…. The man if he is really in charge… is named Bordux… former Sage of the Master Emerald of Angel City when it was called the Master Core." Emerald said to the wolf.

Cedric was shocked when he heard that before before speaking.

"Wait...did you say Bordux?" He asked.

"Yeah… why?" Emerald said since this thrown him for a bit of a loop.

"Well there was something I left out in the story. You see, me and Kyra both thought that Tosagare had a secret lab for his experiments. After he died, we found a ledger of all his accounts. And in there, we found Bordux's name in the book. Which meant that he was Tosagare's partner. But we never did find him."

What Cedric didn't expect was Emerald being silent.

Cedric was wondering what Emerald was looking at before turning his head and getting the shock of his life at what he saw.

What he saw… was a shocked...frightened look on Emerald's face.

"Then… I'm afraid that Tasogare is still alive if Bordux is working with him…" Emerald said which showed that he heard what happened in Cedric's story.

Cedric was shocked when he heard that.

"N-No...that can't be true. I saw him die. My hollow form made sure of that." He said.

However what Emerald said next would shock all to their core.

"Unless Bordux… or his weapon partner's ability made an exact double of Tasogare…" Emerald said with a look that showed that he knew more than what he was talking about.

Cedric didn't know what to think before he realized something.

"Oh my God. I got warn my group, including Tails and Sonic and...Oh no, my mom and sister...they can be in danger." Cedric said while being in panic mode.

"Don't worry… I know Bordux enough to know one thing, unless we go to your world first… he won't let Tasogare do anything…that is how strong he is, and his right hand man, a giant looking human named Aggro is even stronger, Bordux is the brains and Aggro is the muscle… though I am worried about one thing." Emerald said with a worried look.

"What's that?" Cedric asked while still worried for his friends and family.

"What if Bordux caused the issue with you and your family when you were a kid to get rid of your dad… he seemed like the strongest fighter there right?" Emerald said with a worried tone when he remembered Cedric's story.

Cedric was confused about that before speaking up.

"Well from the stories he tells me about his involvement in the Freedom Fighters, yes. He always told me about this special sword he uses that's been in my family for generations. He said there was special powers in the blade, but I never seen it in action when he trains me. But he did say when I get the sword that someone important would train me on how to use it."

Emerald fell silent when he had a few ideas but he spoke up again.

"And the reason you have a hollow… is probably because of me…" Emerald said with a regretful look on his face.

Cedric was once again confused.

"How is it your fault?" He questioned.

"Remember what I said… Bordux is my enemy but he's also is a smart one… he probably came up with the idea of hollow soldiers by another and used my hollow mask as an example and went with that… and what better than to use those assassins… and yourself… and most likely Kyra if he knows about her in his experiments… I wouldn't put it past him to do that to anger me." Emerald said with narrowed eyes.

Cedric was shocked at the realization before getting angry.

"Emerald...this is not your fault in anyway. But this Bordux has really crossed the line. I don't like being used like a child's toy. But now all I want to do is get strong and maybe finally you, me and everyone else can finally kill him."

However what Emerald said… was shocking.

"Impossible…" Emerald said with shadow's covering his eyes.

"Nothing is impossible. Like Spirit said in orientation, he dies then you bring him back and if you die, Spirit brings you back. Bottom line is no one is that invincible." Cedric said.

"I didn't say he was… remember what I said about Tasogare most likely being a clone?... well Bordux can do the same to himself… and make a clone of himself to do the dirty work while he sits safely in his base." Emerald said while he grit his teeth.

Cedric took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Then perhaps if we study how he acts, we can beat him in his own game." Cedric suggested.

"You think I haven't tried?... remember that I left my story off… about letting my guard down…" Emerald said while he clinched his hands.

Cedric did remember that part before realizing his error.

"Look Emerald, I'm not trying to cause any damage here." He said trying to calm him down.

"Then shut up and listen… Because what that monster made me do... would make what Azure did seem like a drop of blood compared to the ocean I created single handedly to show you how much of a monster he is..." Emerald said which shocked Azure and Stick's greatly… so much so that they covered their mouths to keep silent while their eyes went wide.

Maite and Rachel were in the same boat as them.

Cedric was shocked when he heard that before shivering a bit from the sound of Emerald's voice.

"It all started in a different Dimension like I said…" Emerald said before the scene flashed back.

* * *

 **?/?/?/ Emerald**

 _Emerald at this point in time was walking along a long path after exiting the town… he was enjoying the view with his hand behind his head as he passed a few people here and there._

 _For a few moment's nothing strange happened…. Until a person bumped into him and Emerald's body froze in shock when his body wouldn't obey his commands._

 _"W-What…?" Emerald thought before he heard chuckling and a person walked in front of him… the person who bumped into him._

 _"Well, well, well, I must say that you really let your guard down… Emerald." the man said before his form shifts before Bordux was seen… and if Emerald could walk or talk, his eyes would be the first thing that would move._

 _"Hehehe.. Now now, no need to worry, I won't harm you… but I'll be having you harm others." Bordux said with a twisted grin while Emerald had one last thought before his hellish nightmare began._

 _"No….." Emerald thought before his body turned back to the town while Bordux watched with a grin as a crest appeared on his and Emerald's foreheads before the scene went back to the present._

* * *

 _Present/ S.B. Dimension/ Rachel's home/ Emerald, Cedric_

"Obviously that is an abridged slightly edited version to get what caused the situation in the first place… but the part that happened would caused a lot of people to see me as a monster…" Emerald said while he fell silent when he had trouble saying the next part.

Maite and Rachel got teary while hearing it.

Cedric felt bad after hearing it.

"Oh my God, Emerald. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I feel like a complete jackass now." He said before putting his head between his hands.

"I'm not saying this for sympathy… I'm telling you this to let you know that Bordux wouldn't hesitate unless he finds someway to use you or the others in his plan." Emerald said with a serious expression.

Cedric still hasn't faced Emerald before speaking.

"Yes...but I said things without thinking. I'm a fool."

"Don't think like that, I didn't tell you this to get you down, I told you this to let you know what happened… after I somehow got free of his control…" Emerald said with memories going through his head.

Azure, Sticks,Maite, Rachel and Cedric were shocked after hearing that.

"I still don't know fully how it happened, maybe my predecessor who passed his form and memories to me left some defenses or maybe I was pushed too far and I broke his control somehow… but the damage was already done… I was forced to kill so many people that I'm sure that world is still recovering to this day… and I was forced to watch everything like a backseat viewer while my body did things under Bordux's control." Emerald said when he had trouble remembering how he got free.

Maite couldn't take anymore of this before she grabbed the handle to Rachel's door and opened it making the male duo look in shock.

After seeing the group outside… Emerald got a regretful look on his face since he forgot to keep his senses up before speaking to Cedric after looking to Azure for a moment.

"Listen… after I somehow got back… I was in a similar… no...even a worse state then Azure here… I wanted to kill myself many times… but because of certain reasons… I couldn't… being immortal isn't as fun as others make it out to be… and everyone of my friends managed to keep me grounded… barely." Emerald admits to the group with a blank look while Shadow's covered his eyes.

Azure's eyes widen in shock while Stick covered her mouth in shock.

Maite, Cedric and Rachel were feeling the same thing after hearing that.

Maite then approached Emerald before wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Emerald." She said while tears left her eyes while hugging him.

Emerald returned the hug for a moment with one arm before speaking up.

"Sorry you had to hear that Maite, everyone… but I said that to tell Cedric that Bordux is a heartless monster… and Azure…" Emerald said which got Azure's attention.

"Yes?" Azure said while Emerald sighs.

"Don't let your mistakes bring you down like mine did to me… I know you still feel bad even after hearing this… but worse things can happen." Emerald said to Azure who got a thoughtful look on her face.

Everyone else had thoughtful looks.

Cedric still thinks he feels like a fool for not thinking things through after hearing Emerald's story.

Emerald then got up after he had Maite let him go before he stretched his body.

"Well… enough sad stuff, I'll be getting ready for the date, same with Cedric, and Azure still needs help getting ready, so ladies, time for you to leave." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face while he somehow herded the ladies out of the room which surprised Azure and Sticks.

Maite and Rachel were surprised as well before they were out of the room.

"Now before you ladies ask questions, the date is to cheer Azure up, but we can also have fun ourselves, so Maite, Rachel, please help Azure get ready, Sticks, could you head to this location after if you get a chance?, I got some people to help keep an eye out for things and you can lend a hand." Emerald said while summoning a slip of paper and passed it to the confused Badger.

Cedric wondered about that while Maite and Rachel nods to Emerald before Maite motions for him to come closer.

Emerald bent down a bit with a raised eyebrow to hear what she had to say while a question mark appeared over his head.

Instead of speaking, Maite surprised everyone, especially Emerald, when she kissed him on the lips which caused the question mark over Emerald's head to turn into an exclamation mark.

All in all Emerald didn't see that coming which was obvious by the blush on his face and the wide eyes look while he let Maite continue, whether on purpose or from his body freezing, no one would know.

It only took a few moments before Maite separate her lips from Emerald's.

She looked at him with a smile before blushing.

Emerald blinked a few times before he cleared his throat with a blush.

"Uh...well… uh…" Emerald tried to say but couldn't since he was caught off guard again.

Cedric, Rachel, Azure and Sticks were surprised at Emerald's reaction before they heard Maite giggle before she spoke.

"Just to help you feel better."

Emerald blushed a bit more before he shook his head to clear it.

"Well… surprising kiss aside… we should get ready… I'll be out in a moment." Emerald said before bending down and whispering into Maites ear.

"Get ready to have some fun at the end of our date Maite for that surprise kiss, I won't hold back like I did during your first time." Emerald teased with a grin.

Maite blushed before she grinned back at him.

"I love it when you go rough." She whispered back which caused Emerald to grin.

"Oh trust me, you haven't even seen me get serious yet." Emerald whispered back before he turned back to Rachel's room.

"I'll say one last thing to Cedric and get ready, see you ladies in a bit." Emerald said before he closed and locked the door to make sure no one else would surprise him.

Maite continues to blush before speaking.

"Okay girls. Let's get Azure ready for her date." She said before motioning them to follow her.

The rest of the women nod before following while the camera went back into the room.

"Geez… forgot to make sure no one was around.." Emerald muttered before he looked to Cedric and spoke up.

"Where were we again?" Emerald asked since he wanted to get a point across.

"About the warning, the home field advantage thing or something else?" Cedric replied.

"Ah yes… I was telling my shortened story before they came in right?" Emerald said to the wolf.

"Yes. But Emerald, you don't have to say more because I get the picture now. But I do have some things to say." Cedric said.

"Mind if I say one last thing first?" Emerald said with crossed arms.

"Okay." Cedric said.

"I didn't just explain all that for a sob story, I was making a point in that if pushed far enough over the edge… Azure might do something that you would regret for the rest of your life, I understand you two a lot and I'm willing to help in any way I can to make sure you two get along again, trust me, things could be a lot worse if Azure fully lost it." Emerald said to get the point across to the wolf.

"I understand." Cedric said while hoping nothing bad happens.

"So… what do you want to ask?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well first, I want to say thank you for helping me and I appreciate the advice you give me. I'll make sure to follow that. Second, no matter what happens in the past, you're still a great person and an excellent teacher to me." Cedric said.

"Maybe… but that's something I hope you students don't have to deal with for a long time, I also meant what I said, run if you ever meet one of Bordux's men, the weakest is about two to three times stronger than you or the other students right now." Emerald said with a serious expression on his face.

"I understand... mentor." Cedric said which made Emerald chuckle.

"Just Emerald is fine for now…" Emerald said with a teasing grin.

"...Or brother in law will work since I'm dating Maite while you're dating Rachel." Emerald teased with a grin on his face.

"Hehe...yeah." Cedric said before speaking.

"Now I have one more that's been bugging me."

Emerald raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Go ahead, it can't be bad right?" Emerald asked with a curious tone.

"Well…back at Angel City, is Cream's mom part of your harem?" He asked

"Uhhh… I… yeah… why?" Emerald asked since that question came out of left field for him.

"Well, when you showed me the chart, I didn't see her picture in there."

"That was just an example with random woman pulled to help explain the home field advantage tactic while I used Maite and Lillum since you know them already, trust me, if I pulled up the full list, you're eyes would pop right out of your skull." Emerald said with an amused tone.

Cedric was shocked after hearing that.

"R-Really?" He asked.

"You do realize that I am way older then I look right?... Anyway… got any more questions?" Emerald asked.

Cedric did have some, but he believed it wasn't right to ask this.

"No, I'm good." He said while Emerald gave him a half lidded look.

"Quick tip with aura users in Angel City… we can tell if a person is lying or not based on how stable their aura is and yours just got really unstable." Emerald explained with a half lidded look.

Cedric gulped before speaking.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you...Are you married to some of the women in your harem? And if so are Lillum and Vanilla your wives as well?"

"Huh… thought you would ask a tough question… anyway that is a grey area... yes I am married to some women, Lillum and Vanilla… no for various reasons, Lillum cause… well you already know how she's like right?... As for Vanilla... that conversation never came up, she mainly had me help with her heat for the most part, she's a nice woman and I wouldn't mind but I'm normally away in another Dimension so the chances of asking are slim...as for the others… it was mainly accidents that I got married… for example…" Emerald said before pulling down the collar of his shirt which showed a mark of sorts

Cedric was surprised when he saw that.

"Oh I see. I always assume you were since you're like a father to Cream and all. Which brings to my next question...Did you ever have any kids with them?" He asked.

Emerald blinked a few times before sighing.

"Adopted or by blood?" Emerald asked with a serious look.

Cedric didn't see that coming.

"I would say blood, but let's go with both."

"I adopted and helped raised some kids in certain Dimensions and lost count… as for blood… I try... not to with Bordux around… you should get the reasons right?" Emerald said but it did bring up a question from what Emerald said...tried not to?

Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.

"Right I see what you mean. Now one last question, do you trust Daniel?" He asked.

Emerald was now confused which made him raise an eyebrow before he chuckles.

"I trust all of my students… what's with the question?" Emerald asked with a slightly confused look.

Cedric rubbed the back the back of his head before speaking.

"Well when you had me, Daniel and Rachel to fight you, Cream cheered him on and you gave him a weird grin after he gave her a thumbs up. Everyone saw that you know?"

"... First off I thought it was because she felt bad for him since I'm like a superboss compared to you three… at least that's what I thought till…" Emerald said while he remembered what Cream and Amanda talked about before a rain cloud popped up over his head before it starts to rain on him while everything else was ok.

Cedric sweatdrops before speaking.

"Hehe, right."

"Anything else?" Emerald asked after he swat the cloud away.

"No I'm good." Cedric said which caused Emerald to nod before speaking up.

"Alright, if you think of more, don't hesitate to ask... but for now we should really get ready, here, take this... " Emerald said while he tossed Cedric a similar looking box that Azure received.

"Thanks Emerald. You know if you want, when we go to my dimension, I can set you and Maite up for a nice date there if you want." Cedric said which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"Alright, but for now, get ready, the place is one of those high class places and you'll need the items in the box." Emerald said before he walked to the door and after exiting, made sure he closed it.

Cedric was confused before he starts to open the package.

What he saw was a tuxedo that had all of the trimmings, shoes, tie, etc.

Cedric was surprised when he saw that.

"Wow. Now I really got to thank him." He said before he starts getting dressed while the scene shifts.

* * *

 **S.B. Dimension/ Rachel's dimension/ Azure, Rachel, Maite, Sticks**

Shortly after they left Emerald and Cedric, they went to Maite and Amanda's room to get Azure ready for the date.

Azure… seemed conflicted with herself from hearing Emerald's but kept quiet while she followed the group.

Rachel sees this before speaking.

"Are you okay Azure?" She asked with concern.

"I… don't know…" Azure said as honestly as she could, but she still sounded a bit dull with her response, like she was thinking about something when she answered.

Rachel looked Azure in the eyes before speaking.

"Azure, you know if you want to talk about something, I'm hear for you. I love you and Cedric."

Azure nods but kept quiet for a bit to try and word her question right… but Sticks talking with Maite got her attention.

"So Maite, how was your date with Emerald last time?, Seems it went well if you two are joining for a double date this time." Sticks asked with a teasing grin while Azure listened in.

Maite blushed before smiling at Sticks.

"It went great auntie. Like you wouldn't believe it." She said.

Rachel heard that before speaking.

"Well tell us what happened."

Maite smiled again before speaking.

"Well here's what happened…" She said before the scene changes back to Zooey's clothing store right after Emerald got caught on the zippers...

* * *

 **Flashback/ Zooey's clothing store/ Emerald (Cat mobian form), Maite, Zooey**

 _Maite cringed after hearing Emerald yelp before hanging up the phone._

 _"Are you okay Emerald?" She asked with a worried look._

 _"Yeah… just thinking that taking a mobian form is a bad idea… hold on, nearly done." Emerald said before rustling was heard for a bit before it got silent._

 _Maite and Zooey waited for Emerald to finish getting ready._

 _A moment later, the curtain opened to show a surprising sight._

 _Emerald was now wearing a green colored jeans with zippers in the middle of the legs to allow the jeans to turn into shorts, he wore a black tank top while his Core was seen which seemed to burn a hole through for some reason, finally he had a dark green scarf to complete the look while he waits for the ladies response to the new look….his form had surprising muscle underneath the previous heavy clothing._

 _Maite was surprised, but confused about that before she blushed brightly at Emerald._

 _"Wow Emerald. You look so hot." She said while blushing which in turn caused Emerald to blush for a moment before looking to Zooey to see if the look worked for her._

 _Said fox was liking what she was seeing. Even though she's married to Tails and loves him, she will admit that Emerald was indeed hot._

 _"I agree with Maite on that. It definitely works for you." She said which caused Emerald to grin before speaking up._

 _"So no complaints at all?" Emerald asked before he rubbed the back of his head._

 _The two shook their heads before Maite spoke._

 _"Absolutely not. But what's with the green thing and why is it burning a hole in the tank top?"_

 _Emerald sweatdrops before speaking up._

 _"Well you two can touch it if you want, it won't burn you, as for the clothing, I guess it does that without me knowing, normal clothing doesn't last long in a fight so I don't question it much, best I can say is that this thing is like my Icon." Emerald said to the two ladies._

 _Maite and Zooey were confused before Maite walked forward._

 _She put one hand at the core while the other went to his muscled chest._

 _She was surprised that the core didn't burn her hand before blushing when she felt his chest._

 _But she felt his Core… beating like a heart surprisingly while she… heard… purring?... from Emerald._

 _"Are you purring?" Maite asked with a surprised look._

 _Emerald blinked a few times before realizing he was before grinning._

 _"What can I say, I got a beautiful woman touching me when all I said was to feel my core, not my fault that you caused it." Emerald teased Maite with a flirting look._

 _Maite blushed after hearing Emerald call her beautiful before smiling at him._

 _"Well I'm happy that I'm with handsome man who has a big heart." She said before hugging him._

 _Emerald blushed a bit but returned the hug before looking to Zooey._

 _"So how much would this outfit cost?, I'll pay for the shirts for obvious reasons." Emerald said after he hugged Maite for a minute._

 _Zooey smiled at the sight before speaking._

 _"Don't worry. This one is on the house." She said._

 _"Really?, Thanks but are you sure?" Emerald asked since this outfit did seem pricy._

 _"I'm positive. Since I never seen Maite this happy before. Consider it as a thank you." She said._

 _"No thanks are necessary, I mean I should thank those idiots since I got to date a woman as beautiful as Maite, though that does make me question their preferences…" Emerald said with 100% honesty… though he got confused a bit at the end… after he remembered the… two dudes at the time._

 _Maite blushed again at the beautiful comment before she hugs Emerald a little tight while_ _Zooey waved her hand at Emerald before speaking._

 _"Ah who cares. They got what they deserved. Whenever they dump Maite, she would come to my store and hide somewhere to cry. But I would find her and comfort her in anyway."_

 _Emerald's eye twitched before speaking up._

 _"Think it would be Overkill if I did more to those bastards?" Emerald asked… with a surprisingly scary look on his face._

 _Zooey was spooked by that before speaking._

 _"I don't see why not. But maybe later. Aren't you two still on a date?"_

 _Emerald blinked a few times before he went from scary looking to humored at a scary fast pace when he looked to Maite._

 _"She has a point, want to get some ice cream?, I should be able to enter the ice cream store now." Emerald said while grinning down to Maite._

 _Maite smiled at Emerald before she nods at him._

 _Emerald grins before looking to Zooey._

 _"Thanks for the outfit again, but we should be going now, I'm making this a date for Maite to remember for a long time after all." Emerald said while teasing Maite a bit with a flirting look again._

 _Maite blushed before she kissed Emerald on the cheek while_ _Zooey smiled at the couple before speaking._

 _"It was my pleasure. Now have fun you two." She said._

 _"Oh we plan to, bye Zooey, tell Tails I said hi and sorry for what Sticks did." Emerald said before he walked out of the store while he gently held Maite's hand._

 _Maite blushed from that while walking with him before_ _Zooey waved bye to the couple before she resumed her duties._

 _After a bit of walking… they found themselves at the ice cream store… with a bordered up window while Emerald got a bit nervous which caused his grip to tighten a bit._

 _Maite felt that before looking at him._

 _"You okay Emerald?"_

 _"Yeah… just worried we might get kicked out… I did cause a bit of incident here remember?" Emerald said while chuckling nervously._

 _Maite hugged Emerald to comfort him before speaking._

 _"Don't worry, if the owner says something, I'll use my secret weapon on him."_

 _"Dare I ask?" Emerald asked cause a woman's secret weapon could be a couple things… both which made him nervous._

 _Maite giggled before speaking._

 _"You'll find out." She said before she dragged Emerald in._

 _At first, the place looked normal, but look back at the wall and you would see a large hole that was boarded up._

 _The duo walked to the stand and saw a rough looking dog Mobian at the counter who smiled a bit at Maite._

 _"Hey Maite, been awhile since you've been here, place would look better but some psycho crashed into a cart which crashed into here as you can see…" the vendor said while pointing a thumb at the wall while Emerald sweatdropped nervously._

 _"I see. Did you get a good look at the guy?" Maite asked while pretending she doesn't know._

 _"You kidding, Humans are a rarity her so I can't forget him even if I wanted, I personally chewed him out and had him pay for the damages, he said something about your little brother, a bet, and a puddle." The Vendor said while Emerald sweatdrops._

 _Maite shook her head before speaking._

 _"That's Charles for you. But can you really blame the guy for that? I mean who else haven't lost a bet to Charles? I'm sure that the man in question feels sorry about that." Maite said._

 _"Yeah, but why doesn't he speak up for himself instead of hiding behind you… right?" The Vendor said before glaring at Emerald which made him jolt._

 _Maite was surprised on the inside but kept her cool._

 _"What makes you think it was him?" She asked._

 _"Does anyone else here have that thing on their chest" The gender said while tapping Emerald's core which in turn made Emerald facepalm._

 _Maite also facepalm before speaking._

 _"Okay, you got us. But come on, Emerald is very sorry about that."_

 _"He crashed through my wall and nearly hurt my customers… I didn't ban him from here because of what I heard, but my irritation at him won't vanish anytime soon." The vendor said with a half lidded look while Emerald rubbed the back of his head nervously._

 _Maite gave the vendor a half lidded look._

 _"Okay look, I want to enjoy my date with Emerald, but if you're gonna be like that, then we'll leave. But I'm gonna do something you won't like."_

 _"Look, I'm mainly irritated because of what nearly happened to my customers Maite, I also remembered what happened the last time you got dumped… so sorry if I'm not a little irritated in general, I'll serve you two like normal but I got my eye on this… boyfriend of yours." The Vendor said before growling at Emerald for a moment which made Emerald chuckle nervously when he got the message._

 _"Thank you Rufus. And I'm sorry about that." Maite said._

 _"No worries, you and your family have been customers for years, even when this place started out as a simple stand, so it's no trouble at all." Rufus said with a fanged grin._

 _Maite smiled back before looking at Emerald._

 _"Know what you like Emerald sweety?"_

 _"Uh… chocolate?" Emerald asked while Rufus frowned._

 _"Yeah…" Rufus said before he smiles at Maite._

 _"You Maite?" Rufus said with a smile._

 _"Cookies and Cream please." Said hedgehog requested._

 _Rufus nods with a smile before he went to get the orders._

 _Maite then wrapped her arm around Emerald's before she snuggled her head on his arm._

 _Emerald blushed a bit while grinning… before he got a bowl of ice cream thrown in his face while Maites order was slid to her… Emerald was silent._

 _Maite was shocked before looking at Rofus._

 _"Was that necessary Rufus?" She asked with a half lidded look._

 _"Consider it an advance if he hurts you, I'm not pulling punches anymore since I know what can happen if it does happen… besides I heard from Zooey that this guy has other ladies in his life." Rufus said with slightly narrowed eyes while Emerald pulled the ice cream off his face which had a frown on it… and bits of ice cream on it._

 _Maite facepalm before speaking._

 _"Really Zooey?...Well thanks Rufus, but Emerald would not do anything like that. Plus you shouldn't hate him for that. You have to understand where he's from. I love Emerald very much. And I know he loves me the same way he loves the other ladies." She said before hugging Emerald._

 _Emerald blushed while he used a napkin to clean his face while Rufus sighed._

 _"Well I'll keep my thoughts to myself but a lot of people heard about your boyfriend already from Zooey and the word is spreading fast… so expect worse from the more protective people here." Rufus said before he tossed a couple spoons to Emerald who caught them before Rufus left to go back to his stand._

 _Maite sighed before she grabbed a napkin to help clean Emerald._

 _"Sorry about that Emerald. Didn't realize Aunt Zooey would spread word like that." She said._

 _Emerald blushed a bit from Maite helping him before speaking up._

 _"Well considering what's going on in your dimension and your past love life, it is understandable that people here would worry for you." Emerald said with an understanding tone._

 _"Yeah, but I hope that doesn't ruin our date." Maite said._

 _"Well, possible situations aside, I'm glad the people so far are protective of you." Emerald said with a grin before he led Maite to a empty table._

 _Maite smiled before speaking._

 _"Hehe, yeah." She said before sitting down._

 _"Wanna split my ice cream with me?" She asked._

 _Emerald grinned at the question before he bit into his ice cream before surprising Maite by gripping her chin and after kissing her, slipped some ice cream into her mouth with his tongue._

 _Maite blushed while being caught off guard by that before moaning a bit from that._

 _Emerald pulled away before speaking up._

 _"Wanna return the favor?" Emerald teased which showed that he hanged around Lillum for too long and she was corrupting him._

 _Maite blushed brightly before grinning at him._

 _"Okay." She said before grabbing a spoon of ice cream in her mouth before leaning in to kiss Emerald before slipping her tongue in with the ice cream._

 _Emerald chuckles a bit before gripping Maites chin before he wraps his tongue around Maites and, after a minute of kissing, pulled away with a grin._

 _"Tasty, we should do that more often." Emerald teased with a grin before he kissed Maite back for a moment and leaned back to enjoy his ice cream._

 _Maite grins before she whispered something._

 _"Maybe when we're alone in the bedroom."_

 _Emerald blushed a bit before he grins and whispered back._

 _"Well… we don't just have to use the bedroom… I mean we have an entire island to have… fun with after all." Emerald teased before he ate more of his ice cream._

 _Maite blushed before whispering._

 _"You're right." She said before she ate her ice cream._

 _"Maybe after the date, we could have some fun before we head back." Emerald teased before he got up when he finished his ice cream and went to the counter which left Maite alone for a few moments._

 _Said hedgehog blushed after hearing that before she continues enjoying her treat._

 _A minute later, Emerald came back with a grin on his face._

 _"Well, I payed for the ice cream, you nearly done?" Emerald asked Maite after he got back._

 _"Actually yes. Sorry again about Rufus. He's lucky I didn't use my secret weapon." Maite said._

 _Emerald chuckles before he spoke up._

 _"The puppy dog pout right?" Emerald asked with a grin._

 _Maite blinked a few times before she started chuckling._

 _"Is that what you thought I was gonna do?"_

 _"Either that or flirt with the guy to get him off guard, Lillum did that a lot… which really irritated me, it worked but still irritated me." Emerald said with a half lidded look a moment later._

 _Maite chuckled again before speaking._

 _"Oh Emerald, it's neither. Mine would've been much worse."_

 _"Crocodile tears?" Emerald asked with a frown since that was a rare one to see._

 _Maite shook her head while smiling._

 _"Ok… now I'm lost, mind telling me what that secret weapon is?" Emerald asked with a curious tone._

 _Maite chuckled before speaking._

 _"Well two things. 1) I can have my parents ban Charles from going here since he's their number one customer of the year." She said before pointing to a picture of him at a wall._

 _"Well that explains why the Vendor cooled down greatly when I bought so much ice cream and payed for the repairs here." Emerald said with a sweatdrops._

 _"Yeah. Now second, if Rufus was really mean to you in some way, excluding the ice cream thing, I would've showed him my...special weapon." She said while grinning._

 _Emerald had to grin before gripping her chin._

 _"Seems your a bad girl if the situation demands it, me like." Emerald said before he kissed Maite again._

 _Maite moan a bit before kissing back._

 _It was a few seconds before Maite pulled away with a blush on her face._

 _That's when she said._

 _"I can show it to you if you like."_

 _Emerald chuckled a bit before looking to Maite with some lust._

 _"Maybe later, for now we got a date to continue." Emerald said before he got up from his seat._

 _Maite nods to him before getting up as well._

 _The duo then left the ice cream parlor before Emerald looked to Maite._

 _"So… any other place you recommend?" Emerald asked since this was Maite's home town._

 _Said hedgehog took a moment to think before speaking._

 _"I know there's a dolphin show we can catch that starts in a few minutes."_

 _"Alright, anything after that?" Emerald asked to help continue the date._

 _"Hmmm...we can watch a movie." She suggested._

 _"Alright… mind leading the way to the dolphin's?" Emerald asked._

 _"Absolutely." Maite said before she grabbed Emerald's hand and starts dragging him._

 _Emerald chuckles mentally before taking the time to read Maites expression._

 _Said hedgehog was getting giddy about how the date is going so far._

 _'This date is going great! Emerald is completely different than the other guys. Maybe later I can show him my special place.' Maite thought with excitement while hoping nothing else goes wrong._

 _However on the way, while Emerald got dragged to the dolphin's, they heard someone speaking up which got their attention._

 _"What the… Maite?... And who the hell are you dragging?" The person said which showed a similar looking cat Mobian that looked a bit like Emerald but had a black fur color instead… who had an arm around a woman._

 _The woman in question was a Mobian koala, like Barby but with the classic grey fur._

 _'Huh… been a long time since I saw a koala, wonder how Marine and her crew are doing.' Emerald thought about those funny koalas that hanged around Marine before he watched what was going on._

 _Maite was confused about couple before speaking._

 _"I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked which caused the black furred cat Mobian to facepalm._

 _"We dated remember?, I gave you a doll or something from a fair half a year ago." The black furred Mobian said with a half lidded look at Maite's memory._

 _It took Maite a couple of seconds before things started to click._

 _"Thomas?" She said which caused Thomas to roll his eyes._

 _"Yeah, finally remember now?" Thomas said while Emerald watched in silence… for now._

 _Maite then frowned at the cat Mobian before speaking._

 _"Oh I remember alright. We dated for a month, then you stopped calling." She said._

 _"Yeah... I should really thank you for helping me and the others in the past…" Thomas said before getting a cruel smirk on his face._

 _Maite was confused on that._

 _"What do you mean?" She questioned._

 _That's when Thomas's girlfriend spoke._

 _"It so obvious, those guys only dated you just so they can get their ex's back. Like they really care about an ugly girl like you." She said with a grin on her face._

 _Maite was shocked after hearing that._

 _'So all this time…' She thought before the cat Mobian spoke up._

 _"Yep, you weren't even on your other dates radar, well… it's cause some played for the other team but you get our point right… you weren't even girlfriend material to us, I mean I remember how clingy you were… and are from what I can see now." Thomas said with a twisted grin when he saw Maite's grip on Emerald who keep silent through the conversation._

 _Maite surprisingly got angry before letting go of Emerald._

 _"You bastard. All this time I thought something was wrong with me. But the thing is... it's you that's what's wrong. You and the rest of those guys played with an innocent woman's heart just for your pleasure. You men are awful. And you know what else? Your girlfriend is a bit trampy." She said._

 _Thomas however grins at Maite before speaking up._

 _"Ask yourself this then… aren't you in a similar boat… I mean you keep going for guys who want to make their exes jealous each and every time… what's to say this guy you're dragging around isn't the same?, I mean think… we maybe bastards to you… but how many times have you fallen for it?... You know the saying… fool me once… shame on you… fool you who knows how many times… well… you get where I'm going right, even if my girl here is… trampy looking like you said… at least she's smarter than you are." Thomas said with a twisted grin._

 _Thomas's girlfriend frowned at that remark before grinning at the smart remark._

 _Maite glares at Thomas before speaking._

 _"I'm not gonna fall for that. I dated those guys because I thought you guys were sweet until you all shown your true colors."_

 _Before anyone else could say anything, Emerald spoke up._

 _"Good grief, I listen for now and this is what I get…" Emerald said to the trio before he rubbed the back of his head when he got next to Maite._

 _Thomas looked at Emerald before speaking._

 _"Listen pal, you can do better than her. I mean what is she good for anyway?" He asked._

 _Emerald was silent for a moment before he spoke up with a grin._

 _"Well for starters she's very beautiful in heart and body… I should thank you and her exes for dumping her, I mean I wouldn't meet Maite otherwise…" Emerald said with no embarrassment whatsoever._

 _Maite was surprised to hear that before blushing._

 _Thomas's girlfriend chuckled before speaking._

 _"Haha...Beautiful? You need to get some glasses if you think that."_

 _"I do and still think that, I mean I got a sexy woman here… all I see is just a glorified bitch talking right now anyway... so to me… you might as well just not exist… so I'll be ignoring you from here on out." Emerald said with a fanged grin._

 _Maite chuckled at the insult while Thomas's girlfriend got angry._

 _"Babe, this man hurt my feelings. Beat him up for me please." She said._

 _"One thing before you do… the reason I think Maite is sexy is because she is also a great lover for me and my other girlfriends… yes girlfriends, multiple... You see I'm from out of town and where I'm from it's legal to date multiple women as long as I get their permission and if Maite is fully willing… take a guess on what she said." Emerald said to get this Thomas pissed off._

 _Maite then spoke._

 _"I said I will do it since Emerald made me happy. And that I want to be by his side forever."_

 _Emerald grins before he wrapped an arm around Maite's waist._

 _"Thanks Maite, I'll be repaying that later when we find a private place." Emerald said before kissing Maite on the lips before stepping away from Maite to look to the ex duo._

 _Maite blushed from the kiss before looking at said duo._

 _The girlfriend grit her teeth at the sight and from the fact that Emerald had experience dealing with multiple women… and somehow kept them from killing him before glancing to see how Thomas was doing._

 _Said cat was glaring at Emerald before speaking._

 _"You sir disgust me. One person cannot have that many women. I think it's time to teach you a lesson." He said before going over to punch Emerald._

 _Emerald however just grins and… the punch hits him which sent him flying onto his back while Thomas's girlfriend giggles._

 _"That's right Thomas, make him pay!" Thomas's girlfriend said before Emerald chuckles for some reason while he was on his back._

 _The girlfriend was surprised by that._

 _"What's so funny?" She asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Well… take a look around first and you'll see." Emerald cryptically said while he flipped back onto his feet while Thomas looked around._

 _The girlfriend was confused before looking around._

 _What they saw was some people looking their way while Emerald grins while his cheek recovered in front of Thomas and his girlfriend's eyes._

 _"To the public eye here… you attacked me first… try and think of what I can do to you now." Emerald said with a grin which showed that he let Thomas hit him._

 _The girlfriend and Thomas was surprised after seeing that._

 _"Hit him again honey." The girlfriend suggested._

 _Emerald raised a hand for a moment to stop them._

 _"A little cultural lesson first, you said you were disgusted with me for dating multiple women right?, Even after saying that others back home do the same?, Still, even if you ignore that… can you say the same thing again when you used Maite?, Seems to me that you would be a disgrace back home for not respecting women." Emerald said with a cold look._

 _Maite smiled at Emerald while the crowd believed that he was right before glaring at Thomas._

 _"Still… considering who you want after, makes me wonder if something's wrong with your head… I mean why leave a kind hearted woman like Maite and go for an easy looking woman like that Barbie reject?" Emerald said with a teasing grin while he placed his hands in his pockets._

 _The girlfriend was steaming mad after being called that._

 _Maite was chuckling after hearing that._

 _Thomas grit his teeth before he charged Emerald with a fist raised while Emerald grinned when he got close._

 _A moment later, Thomas...seemed to go through Emerald before Emerald vanished somehow and Thomas stumbled before he felt something on his shoulder which made him look to see to his shock that Emerald was looking where he was while using his hand to block sunlight._

 _"Hmm… wonder where that good looking guy went." Emerald teased with a fanged grin._

 _The girlfriend was shocked at what she was seeing._

 _Thomas growled before trying to slug Emerald again but Emerald vanished before the pattern repeats a few time and a sun hat was placed on Maite's head with Emerald appearing next to her._

 _"Figured you might like that since we got a few minutes to kill in the sun… why not pass the time by messing with this guy." Emerald said like Thomas wasn't a threat to him._

 _Maite giggled after hearing that before kissing Emerald on the cheek._

 _"That's true. And I do love the hat." She said._

 _However a shadow covered the duo, and Emerald was hit on the back of the head with something metallic which made him stumble a bit and a frown appeared on his face when blood ran down his head before he looked back and saw that Thomas had a metal pipe of all things in his hand._

 _The crowd was shocked that Thomas did that while the girlfriend was grinning evilly._

 _Maite was shocked at that._

 _Emerald however grinned to everyone's surprise while his wound recovered to everyone shock._

 _"Since you got your own weapon out… I might at well do the same." Emerald said while he held his hand out and a crest appeared while he got an irritated look on his face._

 _"Still… you used that and could have harmed Maite if I dodged… so don't expect mercy from me…" Emerald said since he did remember that he was so close to Maite._

 _ **"Come forth… Onimusha!"** Emerald called out before the demonic greatsword shot from the crest and Emerald caught it with one hand and he rests it on his shoulder which caused Thomas to pale a bit when he compared his metal pipe… and Emerald's greatsword._

 _The crowd and Thomas's girlfriend was shocked after seeing the weapon._

 _Maite was very surprised before remembering what Emerald said about said Mobian cat almost hurting her._

 _She glared at Thomas before she surprised everyone by bringing out her weapon from out of nowhere like Amy and Maite do with their weapons._

 _It was an axe-sword like Lexeaus's weapon._

 _"Uh… that… is unexpected… thought it would be a hammer." Emerald said when he saw the… oddly familiar weapon since he fought a few organization members in the past while Thomas paled more when things started looking more and more bad for him._

 _Maite still glared at Thomas before speaking._

 _"Thomas it's time for you and that tramp to leave. Be happy that I'm sparing you. But if you so much as come near me or try to hurt my precious Emerald...I'M GONNA CASTRATE YOU AND SHOVED THOSE BALLS OF YOURS DOWN YOUR THROAT!"_

 _Everyone was silent for a moment before Thomas bolts with surprising speed and runs past his girlfriend while shouting._

 _"RUN BABE RUN!" Thomas shouts to his girlfriend._

 _Said girlfriend was now terrified before following him._

 _The crowd made room for them before yelling out 'Boo' to Thomas and his girlfriend._

 _A few moments later, an angered Maite was gripped around the waist, dipped a bit, and kissed on the lips by Emerald who pulled away a moment later to grin to Maite while the crowd oohed which made Emerald sweatdrop before he spoke to Maite._

 _"Geez, you got a hot side to you when you get angry, what do you say we forget the dolphin's for now and… find a quiet place for ourselves." Emerald teased while he made his weapon vanish and rubbed Maite's cheek with his now freed hand._

 _Maite was surprised by that before blushing._

 _She then smiled at him before speaking._

 _"I agree and I have the perfect spot for us."_

 _Emerald grinned before he set Maite back on her feet before speaking up._

 _"Mind leading the way my dear?" Emerald teased with a fanged grin._

 _Instead of replying, Maite just grinned at Emerald before grabbing his hand and starts dragging him to her favorite spot._

 _The crowd cheered at the couple as they leave before the crowd left to do their own thing._

* * *

 **?/?/?/ Emerald, Maite**

 _It turned out that Maite led Emerald to a cliff looking over a beautiful view of the town and ocean which caused Emerald to forget the original reason for the duo being here for a moment to take the sight in._

 _"Whoa…" Emerald said with an impressed tone._

 _Maite giggled before speaking._

 _"I know. I come here whenever I want to have a moment for myself. No one knows where it is. I kept it a secret but I had planned to bring someone special to this place. And you're that special someone, Emerald."_

 _Instead of saying anything, Emerald surprised Maite by kissing her out of the blue and pulled away with a grin._

 _"Well then, why don't I make this place a bit more special to you then to repay you for showing me a rare sight like this." Emerald said before he kissed a sensitive spot on Maite's neck._

 _It caused said hedgehog to laugh a bit before speaking._

 _"O-Okay."_

 _"Well then, let's see what this form is packing." Emerald said before he decided to tease Maite by slowly stripping for her by removing his scarf first followed by his tank top which showed a muscular chest._

 _Maite blushed brightly when she saw Emerald's chest. She was also getting a little impatient at the teasing._

 _Emerald chuckles at Maite's irritated aura before he placed the tank top next to the scarf and then gripped the waists of his pants before sliding them down which showed that he was now in his boxers only._

 _Maite blushed with a little excitement when she saw Emerald's boxers._

 _Emerald grins before he gripped the waistband of his boxers before he slowly slid them off and tossed them onto his pile of clothing before looking to Maite while his dick was seen which was somewhat erect, it was hard to tell how long it was in this new form and since it wasn't fully erect yet and it had many barbs running along the dick._

 _"Mind returning the favor and giving me a show?" Emerald teased while he sat on the ground in front of Maite in the nude._

 _Maite blushed before thinking of giving Emerald a taste of his own medicine._

 _She grins before nodding to Emerald before she starts taking off her clothes...slowly._

 _She brought her foot on a rock before taking off her shoes. Then she brought her hand to her long socks before removing it completely so she can let Emerald see her leg._

 _Emerald just grins at the sight while his dick twitched a few times while it slowly grew erect in full view of Maite's display._

 _Said hedgehog grins when she saw Emerald's dick before going over to her other leg and repeat the same process._

 _Next she brought her hands to the hem of her shirt before bringing it over her head._

 _The only thing on her chest was her bra that wrapped around her big breasts._

 _Emerald licked his lip a bit while his dick twitched more at the sight, his dick grew till it was nearly completely erect now._

 _Maite then grins at Emerald before she brought her hands around her back before unhooking her bra._

 _Her breasts bounced a bit after her bra was off._

 _Emerald's dick was now at full mast at the display, around 8 to 9 inches in length, which seemed to match his cat mobian frame in size._

 _Emerald kept his grin while he wait for Maite to remove her panties._

 _Said hedgehog believed Emerald waited enough. So she brought her hands to her pants before bringing them down to her feet._

 _Luckily for Emerald, her panties also went down with it._

 _Maite was now fully naked in front of him which caused Emerald to smirk at the sight before he surprised Maite by vanishing with a burst of speed and Maite felt something gripping her breasts and something rubbing on her ass cheeks before a voice whispered into her ear._

 _"I gotta say, monstrous forms are nice but breaking in this form is going to be interesting." Emerald said while he lightly kneads Maite's breasts and rubs his barbed dick on Maite's ass._

 _Maite blushed from that action before moaning a bit._

 _She then turned her head to look at Emerald who took the opportunity to kiss Maite on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away to kiss and nip at her neck lightly._

 _Maite moaned bit from that action before Emerald pulled his hips back and slid his dick past her hips which caused Maite to rest on his dick before Emerald slowly grind between her hips and against her pussy lips which caused all of the barbs to scrap Maite with each pull and push._

 _Said hedgehog moan again from action which caused Emerald to grin._

 _"So… any fantasy you want to do while we're on a cliff?" Emerald asked while he continues to thrust between Maite's hips._

 _Maite moaned a bit before speaking._

 _" I would...like to be on top this time." She said which caused Emerald to chuckle._

 _"As you wish." Emerald said before he pulled away and after walking in front of Maite, he laid on the ground near the edge which caused his dick to stand like a tower._

 _"Your throne awaits milady, mind if I warm you up first?" Emerald said with a teasing grin while pointing a thumb at his face._

 _Maite blushed before she approached Emerald._

 _She turned around to face his dick before she squat down till her folds were on Emerald's face._

 _A moment later, Emerald's tongue, now scratchy, slowly licks Maite's folds while he held her ass cheeks._

 _Maite' lips quivered before letting out a soft moan._

 _She then surprised Emerald by grasping his dick with her hand before giving it a couple of strokes._

 _Emerald moans for a moment before stepping things up by using his thumbs to open Maite's folds a bit before he slid his tongue around the outside of her folds while being careful to not hurt her._

 _Maite moaned a bit loud while stroking Emerald's dick._

 _That's when she did the unexpected when she leaned down a bit and brought her tongue out before licking the head of Emerald's dick._

 _Emerald shuddered a bit before changing target by focusing on licking Maite's bud while a finger gently pushed into her folds and wiggles a little when it slowly pulled in and out._

 _Maite's eyes widen a bit from that action before she started licking the tip._

 _Emerald actually moaned for a moment before he got a cheshire like grin when he pulled his hand away and held his index finger to Maite's bud, a moment later, a tiny bluish sphere appeared which seemed to have many rings in it rotate before he lightly pressed it on the bud which caused it to vibrate madly._

 _Maite moaned while shuddering at the feeling._

 _She surprised Emerald by opening her mouth wide before inserting his dick in her mouth before she starts bobbing her head up and down._

 _Emerald grit his teeth for a moment before he opened his mouth and a green mist emits from it before he latched it around Maite's lower lips while keeping the tiny energy orb going on Maite's bud before sliding his tongue, and energy into her folds, the same energy which hit so many sweet spots like last time._

 _Maite groan from that action while her moans were muffled as she continues to suck Emerald's dick._

 _She even brought her hand down to massage his balls._

 _New form or not, Emerald had a lot more experience than Maite and did something surprising._

 _He used his other hand to pull one of her ass cheeks apart before he slid his middle finger in after coating it with the same energy which caused her to get hit in all of the sweet spots of her ass._

 _Maite's eyes widen in surprise from that action._

 _She moaned a bit loud, even though it was muffled._

 _'Who knew it felt so good in my ass.' She thought while Emerald pulled away with a chuckle._

 _"Seems I found your weak point, want to surrender and let me take charge?" Emerald teased while his energy danced in Maite's ass._

 _Maite sees where this is heading before she starts to suck Emerald's dick harder._

 _Emerald chuckles a bit before he resumed to eat Maite out, this time he wasn't holding back with eating her out when his energy shot into her to please each sweet spot in her body and as an added bonus, energize her._

 _Maite moans at the pleasure while she continues to suck Emerald's dick._

 _She even gave his balls a nice, but gentle, squeeze which caused Emerald to grin before he felt Maite's pussy twitching and decided to spike his energy to set her off from the unexpected move._

 _Said hedgehog did felt that after feeling her pussy twitched. But she wanted to hold out a little more to make him cum at least._

 _So she sucked Emerald's dick harder while moving her tongue around._

 _Both fortunately and unfortunately for her, Emerald's dick did start twitching slowly, but Emerald took things up a notch by sliding a second finger into her ass and used it to pour more energy into her while he increased the power of the tiny energy orb to really get Maite to lose it._

 _Luckily for him, said hedgehog couldn't take it anymore before she climaxed hard on Emerald's face._

 _Emerald lapped up as much of Maite's juices as he could before he pulled away when the flow slowed and he lowered the energy slowly to help Maite ride out her orgasm._

 _It only took a few moments before Maite finally stopped._

 _She took her mouth off of Emerald's dick to breathe for a bit while panting._

 _Emerald chuckles a bit more while lightly spanking Maite's ass to tease her._

 _"So… ready to ride my Queen?" Emerald teased while he lightly teased her ass again._

 _Maite blushed brightly after being called that while Emerald grins to wait for Maite's response._

 _Instead of saying anything Maite shifts her body around till she was looking at Emerald in the eyes._

 _Emerald grinned before he shifts till his dick rests between Maite's ass cheeks and he raised his body to kiss Maite which caused her to taste her own juices._

 _Maite was shocked that she was tasting her own juices. It was bitter. But she didn't mind that as she melted in Emerald's kiss._

 _She wrapped one arm on the back of Emerald's head to deepen the kiss before slipping her tongue in._

 _For a few minutes, nothing happened before Emerald pulled away with a grin before speaking up._

 _"You did say you want to ride me, want to start things now?" Emerald teased by lightly thrusting his hips which teased Maite's ass._

 _Said hedgehog let out a soft moan before looking at Emerald with a smile while blushing._

 _"Yes...my King." She said before getting up and positioning her pussy lips above Emerald's dick._

 _Emerald grinned while he place his hand on Maite's hips before he slammed himself all the way in one go before locked his legs to keep himself in Maite to see how she reacts._

 _Said hedgehog's eyes widened from that action before moaning loud._

 _Emerald in turn, carefully lowered himself and Maite to the ground before he waits for her to get used to the unexpected intrusion._

 _Maite took a couple of deep breathes before she tries to adjusted while Emerald chuckles before he spoke up._

 _"Just relax, it's our second time after all and I want to take the time this time." Emerald said while he gently grinds into Maite._

 _Maite groans before nodding to Emerald._

 _She leans down till she was looking at Emerald in the eyes before kissing him on the lips so she can relax._

 _Her breasts were touching his chest which caused Emerald to slip a tongue into Maite's mouth._

 _He kept grinding gently while he held Maite's ass with one hand and had one hand on her back to help Maite keep steady._

 _Maite moan in Emerald's mouth before she cupped his cheeks and slip her tongue in Emerald's mouth to interact with his tongue._

 _Emerald's tongue fought with Maite's for a bit while he continues to slowly grind in Maite, he brought his left hand on her back to her right breast before giving it a good squeeze._

 _Maite was surprised by that before moaning a bit before her tongue fought against his._

 _Emerald then made slow gentle thrusts into Maite while he kept massaging Maite's breast and used his right hand to massage her asscheek._

 _Maite moaned and groans in Emerald's mouth. She kept her lips on his before she starts moving her body up and down._

 _Emerald took a second to match her thrusts before speaking up._

 _"Want me to go rougher Maite?" Emerald asked while he continues to gently thrust into Maite._

 _Maite blushed before speaking._

 _"Yes please."_

 _A moment later, Emerald placed a hand on the ground under him before he spoke up._

 _"As you with my Queen!" Emerald growled out before his hips blurred when he jackhammers in and out of Maite with super speed._

 _"AAAAHHH!" Maite yelled in ecstasy before moaning loudly which caused Emerald to grin before he used his free hand to make Maite lean down before he latched on one nipple and used his free hand to get her other nipple into his mouth before he starts to suck and nip at both nipples before his free hand to grip Maite's jiggling ass to keep her from jolting off of him when he resumed thrusting._

 _Maite moan and groan from these actions before she held Emerald's head close to her breasts._

 _"KEEP SUCKING MY TITS EMERALD!" She yelled which caused Emerald to grin before he sucks on Maite's nipples with a vigor while he felt himself getting close, but with the speed that he was thrusting at, Maite wouldn't know._

 _Maite was moaning like crazy from this pleasure before she felt her pussy tighten around Emerald's dick._

 _A moment later, Emerald roars when he unloads right into Maite, but the twist was that Emerald mixed a fire elemental and made it extremely hot._

 _Maite's eyes widen from that._

 _"AAAAHHH!" She yelled before climaxing hard on Emerald's dick when she felt his cum going to her womb._

 _A few moments later, Emerald stops unloading into Maite and looks to her to make sure that she doesn't hurt herself if she fell… it looked like her womb was a bit bloated from the amount that Emerald shot into her._

 _Said hedgehog was panting to catch her breath before looking at Emerald._

 _"W-Wow...Emerald." She said between pants._

 _Emerald grins before he used his speed to place Maite on her stomach which caused her breasts to squish into the ground while her ass was on full display, another moment later, Emerald was on top of Maite while his dick was squished between her asscheeks while he had his arms on either side of her body in a pushup like position._

 _Maite was surprised by that before groaning a bit since her stomach was on the ground._

 _"Mind if I make a backdoor entrance?" Emerald teased after he leaned down and slowly thrusts between Maite's asscheeks._

 _Said hedgehog giggled as she understood what Emerald said._

 _She turned her head to look at him before speaking._

 _"Whatever you want my dear Emerald. Go rough on me as much as you want."_

 _Emerald grins before he pulled his hips back before he points his dick at Maite's ass before slowly entering to help her adjust._

 _Maite grinds her teeth a bit before groaning from this action._

 _A few adjustments later and Emerald was fully hilted in Maite's ass with his barbed dick._

 _"Take your time milady, you need to get use to this if you want to fit in with the other ladies I know." Emerald teased while he just grinds in Maite again to help her relax._

 _Maite looks at Emerald before nodding to him._

 _She groaned a bit as she felt the inside of her ass matching the shape of Emerald's dick._

 _It took about 5 minutes at least till she finally got use to the dick._

 _She looks back at Emerald with a blush on her face before speaking._

 _"I'm ready...my love."_

 _Emerald grins at that before he slowly thrusts in and out of Maite's ass with a slight blush on his face._

 _"Oh… 4th to 6th tightest ass I ever felt… and you only did this twice… makes me wonder if you're some kind of super masochist or something." Emerald teased while he continues to thrust in the inexperienced hedgehogs ass._

 _"GAAAAHHH!" Maite yelped before speaking._

 _"I just train a lot and stuff."_

 _"Says the woman who's soaking wet with a dick in her ass right now, maybe I should send you to Lillum and have her really break this ass in… I heard she did that with Rachel already..." Emerald teased with a grin before he pressed his torso into Maite's back which pinned her to the ground while he starts to slowly speed up his thrusts._

 _Maite was shocked after hearing that before moaning from this pleasure._

 _"I-I don't...mind. I just want to make sure to pleasure you greatly." She said which caused Emerald to grin._

 _"Well then, maybe during Lillum's lessons, she could tie you up and have Rachel have her way with you… you remember Lillum's certain item right?... The one which let Lillum have her way with your mom…" Emerald teased more while he speed up again before he slipped his arms around Maite and locked his fingers behind her head which fully pinned her to the ground._

 _"GAAAAHHH!" Maite yelped again from that action before speaking._

 _"I-I remember. I don't mind learning more from Lillum. But please keep going rough on me. Make my body know that it's yours." She groans out which caused Emerald to grin before he oddly stops and adjusts himself._

 _"Get ready then my beautiful slut… because I'm going to make what happened earlier seem like a light jog in comparison." Emerald growled out while his body emits a green mist._

 _Maite wondered what's happening since she was still pinned down._

 _Her question was answered when Emerald's hips move at such speed that he made not one, two, but three different blurs while he used his energy to amp his thrusts way past the normal speed as they wreak Maite's ass into oblivion._

 _Said hedgehog was moaning as loud as she ever had before yelling with wide eyes._

 _"OH GOD, EMERALD! KEEP FUCKING MY ASS! DON'T EVER STOP!"_

 _Instead of responding, Emerald roars while he keeps up his actions for the next few minutes._

 _Maite continues to moan like crazy from this intense pleasure while Emerald snarled a few times before he roars again when he slammed himself one more time into Maite's ass and unloads another load of semen into the pour hedgehogs ass… this time it was ice cold which was opposite of the fire elemental based semen._

 _"AAAAHHH!" Maite yelled while her body shuddered from that._

 _Emerald grunts a few times before he pulled out of Maite's ass which caused a few freezing shots of semen to hit Maite's ass and back while Emerald placed his arms next to Maite's body again._

 _Said hedgehog groans before panting a bit._

 _She turned her head to at Emerald before speaking._

 _"I-I...love you, Emerald."_

 _Emerald blushed again but grinned this time before kissing Maite on the lips before pulling away._

 _"Don't think I'm done yet my lovely hedgehog… 6 more flavors to go." Emerald teased with glowing green eyes._

 _Maite was shocked before blushing after hearing that. But she felt...excited._

 _"Then let's fuck till the sun rises." She said._

 _Emerald grinned at what Maite said before Emerald whispers in her ear._

 _"Might as well use more flavors than… by the time I'm done with you… you'll be reeking of my scent." Emerald teased while he got off of Maite which showed he could go on for that long if he wanted to._

 _Maite grins this time before speaking._

 _"That's exactly what I want. Make my body and soul remember this pleasure."_

 _Emerald then grins while he points to a nearby rock._

 _"Mind taking a seat then?" Emerald teased after he helped Maite to her feet._

 _Maite nods to him before heading towards that rock. But not before she gave him a nice swing to her hips._

 _She looked back a bit to see Emerald's reaction._

 _What she didn't expect was Emerald already behind her from that teasing, and with a few speedy actions, already went balls deep into her ass and had Maite supporting herself on the rock with her arms while Emerald held her legs wide apart before he starts to thrust with insane speeds again._

 _"OH YES!" She yelled in ecstasy while Emerald grins before he spoke up._

 _"Not a good idea teasing me right now, I may take you anywhere if you do that, maybe I should do that in the center of town and show everyone who you belong to… is that what you want!" Emerald growled out with a fanged grin while he watched Maite's ass jiggle under his barrage._

 _"GAAAAHHH!" Maite yelped before speaking._

 _"I don't care if people see me...tell the world that I belong to you!" She groan before moaning._

 _Emerald then summoned a few cat Mobian clones which held Maite's legs wide apart before Emerald raised both hands and starts to spank Maite's ass while he kept up his thrusting._

 _"Tell me, who do you belong to again!" Emerald growled out while he kept his actions up._

 _"Gah!..Y-You!" Maite groans out while Emerald grinned when he speed up his actions._

 _"I can't hear you… I want this entire Island to hear you scream!" Emerald growled out when he felt himself getting close again._

 _"GAAAAHHH!" Maite yelped before yelling out..._

 _"I BELONG TO EMERALD!"_

 _Emerald grinned when he heard the scream echo before he gripped Maite's sore ass cheeks and slammed himself in before unloading another round of Semen in Maite… this time with a serious electrical boost this time._

 _"AAAAHHH!" Maite yelled with ecstasy before she came hard again while her body shuddered greatly from that boost._

 _Emerald grins when he felt that before a couple clones used one hand each to rubbed Maite's sore ass with recovery energy while Emerald stayed hilted in Maite's ass to ride out his orgasm._

 _A few shots pass before he tapped off and pulled himself free while the clones held her steady while more healing energy was used on her body._

 _A couple clones even used the energy while they played with her breasts._

 _Maite moan from that action before turning her head a bit before speaking._

 _"Emerald honey. You're not out yet right?" She asked with a cute smile._

 _Emerald chuckles before speaking up._

 _"Oh trust me Maite… I can go for days if I wanted to… I got a source of infinite energy after all… the only one who could keep up is Lillum and she feeds off my energy… I'll be making sure that you won't even look at another man without running back to me to beg for another sex marathon." Emerald said while tapping his core a few times while his dick stayed erect to prove his point._

 _Maite still smiled at Emerald before speaking._

 _"Oh Emerald, you shouldn't worry. Why should I look at another man when there's sexy hunk standing right there?"_

 _"Oh trust me, a I had to… break a few woman's will when those women threatened my friends and family… I'm giving you short breaks and recovery moments so you won't end up like them… I'll do anything to protect my friends even if it makes me look bad, well… some ladies you might know help with breaking the very bad woman… I'm being nice now…" Emerald teased with a look in his eye which showed that he was serious._

 _Maite understood before giving Emerald a kind smile._

 _"I understand Emerald. But I would never betray you for anything. I love you so much. If I was forced to...I would end my own life just to protect you." She said._

 _Whatever good mood Emerald had and the clones had was gone which was seen by the look in their eyes._

 _"You know… what you just said actually makes me want to break you in somewhat… want to know why before I do just that?" Emerald said while he approved Maite with a very irritated pressure emitting from him._

 _Maite was spooked by that a bit before she nods at him._

 _"Simple… I got onto Daniel about this when he tried to offer his life to me when I stopped Demonga and him from critically injuring one another… want to know what I said." Emerald said while he slid a finger on Maite's body after he passed a few clones who gripped Maite's arms now which fully held Maite in the air while the original walked in front of her head with a erect throbbing dick that was out of reach._

 _Maite was surprised to hear that on the inside, but kept calm._

 _She blushed when she saw Emerald's dick before she nods at him._

 _"Simple… those who break the rules are scum… but those who betray their allies are worse than scum… how do you think I would feel if you took your own life for my sake… I'm immortal and I can't die, if I do then I'll just revive at the Master Emerald, a much larger version of this core I have with no issue, so tell me… if you kill yourself for my sake… how do you think I would feel since I have to carry that regret for the rest of eternity." Emerald said with a look that shows many emotions._

 _Maite was shocked when she realized what she said._

 _She put her head down in sadness before speaking._

 _"I-I'm sorry Emerald. I didn't mean to cause that…" She said before stopping._

 _Tears started coming out of her eyes._

 _What Maite didn't expect was her quills being gripped and her head pulled up to see a frowning Emerald while he wiped her tears away._

 _"Oh don't worry… I meant what I said about partially breaking you… I'll make it so that you won't ever think of killing yourself again and would do anything to stay alive to come back to me... get ready Maite cause I'm not holding back from here on out to do just that." Emerald said while his dick seemed to grow a few inches bigger somehow when more blood was pumped into it._

 _Maite blushed before she smiled at him._

 _"Then let's keep going…my love." She said before puckering her lips._

 _However Emerald just grins before speaking up._

 _"Guess you don't get it… When I said I would break you some…" Emerald said before quicking standing up and placing the head of his dick at Maite's puckered lips before he continues._

 _"I fucking meant it!" Emerald growled when he fully hilts his dick in Maite's mouth and held her there by the back of her head while the clones held her steady._

 _Maite was both surprised and caught off guard by that action._

 _She hoped to get a kiss from Emerald before starting, but oh well. She actually enjoyed tasting his dick._

 _Emerald noticed before nodding to a few clones who moved for some reason while Emerald pressed a bit harder into Maite's mouth to cut off Maite's airway._

 _Maite gagged a bit from that before she tried to breathe through her nose._

 _However it seemed like Emerald was even blocking her nose with how hard he was pressing her into his groin._

 _Maite continues to gag from that. She knows that Emerald was serious about the breaking part, so the only thing she has to do is try to endure it._

 _A few moments pass while Emerald watched her eyes and aura to make sure he doesn't choke her to death… his eyes showed how serious he was while something pressed at Maite's pussy and ass before they slide in before quickly thrusting while Emerald continues to hold Maite's head steady._

 _Said hedgehog moaned from the double penetration before gagging again from from Emerald's dick. She was starting to lose consciousness for a bit but was still able to see._

 _Emerald waits till Maite's eyes look unfocused before pulling her head off of Emerald's dick for a moment to let her breath._

 _Maite was trying catch her breath before looking at Emerald, even though her vision was a bit groggy._

 _Emerald however showed no mercy when he thrusts his dick back in just as deep as last time before Emerald forces Maite to deepthroat his cock while the two clones continue to thrust into Maite with no mercy before Maite's arms were gripped before she was forced to give two clones handjobs when the pair of hands wrapped around her own… she was being used like a toy by Emerald and the clones now._

 _Maite was surprised at the position she's in...but surprisingly she doesn't care._

 _'This is gonna be a while to getting use to, but as long as I have my Emerald, I don't care.' She thought before she moans before gagging greatly at Emerald's dick in her mouth before she tried stroking the clones's dicks._

 _Emerald noticed before he looks to the clones who nod before Maite was turned onto her back before she was forced to take the dicks again while she felt a new clone get on top before a dick was placed between her breasts before the new clone starts to roughly fuck her breasts._

 _Emerald forced Maite to lay back before he starts deep throating her again which showed a bulge in her throat with every single one of Emerald's thrusts, and to get her to feel it more, Emerald placed a hand on her throat and squeezed lightly to let her know what was going on while his balls rest on her nose._

 _Maite does sees this before moaning a bit before gagging._

 _A moment later the multiple Emerald's resume before 1 minute turned into 2, 2 into 10, and 10 to nearly an hour with Maite cumming again and again while none of the Emerald came in return… it looked like he was serious about going all out._

 _Maite moans and gagged at each orgasm while she continues to pleasure Emerald and the clones._

 _'This is a tough challenge. But I got to keep doing it. Even if it kills me.' She thought._

 _A few moments later, all of the Emerald's roar out when they hilt whatever part of Maite that had and filled her insides to the brim with unusually thick and heavy semen while the clones out of her body gave her one hell of a cumshot which practically covered her body in semen, the clone on top of her was missed thankfully while he gives Maite's breasts a decent coat after he held her breasts together._

 _Maite came as well before her body shuddered at all the cum on her body._

 _Maite was then set on the ground nearby while a clone summoned a semen absorbing crest which pulled all of the semen off of her body._

 _Maite was catching her breath before looking at the Emerald's._

 _They didn't even seem winded before one Emerald, the original spoke up._

 _"Don't expect us to stop anytime soon… in fact, were just starting." Emerald said before he and the clones approached Maite again._

 _Said hedgehog spoke._

 _"Emerald wait. Before we continue, I'm sorry for upsetting you for what I said. The last thing I want is to hurt you. Do you forgive me?" She asked._

 _"Only if you learned your lesson… we got many hours before nightfall and I'm serious… I want the truth… would you still sacrifice you life for mine?... Try and remember that an aura users can tell if a person lies or not by the stability of their aura." Emerald said after he and the clones stop walking._

 _Maite took a moment to think hard on her answer before speaking._

 _"To be honest…I would do anything I can to protect you, even if I know you're very powerful. But I don't want to kill myself knowing it would affect you greatly." She said._

 _The Emerald's look to one another before the original grins._

 _"What do you think fellas… think she really learned her lesson?" Emerald teased before another Emerald grins._

 _"I don't know… she still seems defiant to me… might as well continue for a couple more hours and ask again later." A clone said which caused the others to grin._

 _Maite sees before speaking._

 _"It doesn't matter how long it'll take because I still learn my lesson Emerald. All I want is to be by your side forever. But if all of you aren't still convinced, then let's make this a punishment marathon." She suggested with some seriousness in her voice._

 _The Emerald's grin before one Emerald spoke up._

 _"Challenge accepted." Emerald said before he zoomed over and kissed Maite on the lips._

 _"Get ready Maite, cause you be screaming my name for hours before were done with you." Emerald said before he gently pushed Maite onto her back before he and the clones approached, not with angry looks, but with lust filled looks._

 _Maite sees the looks before she grinned at each one before speaking._

 _"Bring it on baby."_

 _Emerald knelt in front of Maite before he inserts himself back in Maite's tunnel before the scene went to a few hours later._

 _Maite was now giving a couple clones handjobs while she road the original who pounds into Maite._

 _"AAAAHHH! EMERALD!" She yelled his name in ecstasy before the three Emerald's groan when they unload their semen, the clones gave her a good facial while the original filled her with a large amount of semen before time skipped again._

 _This time Maite was on all fours while one clone pounds her pussy, the original takes her ass, while another clone was thrusting his dick into Maite's mouth._

 _Said hedgehog moan and gagged a bit, but mostly moan from that action._

 _A moment later the trio unload into Maite again which caused them to groan out before time skipped again and again with Emerald and the clones pleasing Maite until…_

 _The clones were jerking themselves off in a ring of sorts while Maite sucked Emerald off in the middle who had a hand on Maite's head while she did the work this time._

 _Said hedgehog was moaning before using her tongue to lick around._

 _Slurping sounds were heard if you listen closely._

 _What the duo didn't know, or at least not know was a certain duo approaching, Thomas and his current girlfriend from earlier… they heard of a hidden spot that one rarely goes to and Thomas's girlfriend wanted to have… some fun time with the unlucky cat._

 _"Come on Thomas. I'm so anxious to get started." Thomas's girlfriend said which caused Thomas to chuckle when he gripped his girlfriend's rear._

 _"No worries Babe… I hear that no matter how rough you get, no one will interrupt, so you and I can get as wild as we want." Thomas teased while they got closer to the spot._

 _The girlfriend blushed before grinning at him._

 _While Thomas continues to fondle his girlfriend, they heard some noises nearby which made Thomas raise an eyebrow._

 _"Think someone else is here?" Thomas wondered when he let go of his girlfriend._

 _The girlfriend frowned before speaking._

 _"They better not. This is our spot." She said before she went to tell the people to get out._

 _She peeked her head out of the bushes to tell the people off before her eyes widen in shock while blushing brightly._

 _"Oh. My. God." She said._

 _Thomas was confused at his girlfriend's reaction before he knelt down to look as well… what he saw caused him to feel shocked, enraged, and jealous for many reasons._

 _The field was littered with what looked like semen, the scent of sex was heavy in the air… but the sight of what looked like multiple well muscled Emerald's with… impressive equipment as most stroked themselves over Maite who continues to suck one Emerald off was the real eye catcher, Maite for Thomas when he saw her figure… as for his girlfriend…_

 _Said koala frown with jealousy seeing Maite with that many Emeralds with...special equipment of their own._

 _'Who does this slut think she is. She has no right to be surrounded by the many impressive dicks.' She thought._

 _Thomas was having similar thoughts but in reverse when he saw Maites figure._

 _"I could have had a babe like that worshipping my dick but instead…" Thomas thought while he glanced at his girlfriend's body._

 _It was average looking. Her breasts were B to C size at least._

 _The girlfriend glanced at her boyfriend as she was comparing his dick to Emerald's._

 _While Thomas was around 5 to 6 inches in length, a slightly above average number when most were just around 4 to 5 inches, Emerald seemed to eclipse that with his near 10 inch dick, he forced blood into it to make it bigger._

 _Before the duo could say anything, they heard Emerald speaking up._

 _"M-Maite… gonna… gonna…" Emerald said before he quickly took a step back to stroke himself while the clones continue to do the same when all of the Emerald's looked close to cumming._

 _Maite opened her mouth and stick out her tongue letting all the Emeralds know that she's ready._

 _Thomas's girlfriend's eyes widen when she saw that._

 _'She can't possibly take all that cum.' She thought._

 _Thomas eyes were in a simple state while he grit his teeth._

 _'Dammit, I doubt those Bastards can even shootout much.' Thomas thought before they heard the Emerald's speak out in unison._

 _"Cumming!" The Emerald's groan before they start unloading one by one with insane amounts onto Maite and her open mouth._

 _One's cumshot was steaming when it hit between Maite's breasts._

 _Two's cumshot shot out like a firehose into Maite's stomach which splashed everywhere._

 _Three's cumshot actually sparked when it hit between her legs._

 _Four's actually flew through the air for a moment look like it was carried with a gust of wind and hits Maite on her forehead._

 _Five's cumshot hit her torso above her breasts and actually knocked her onto her back._

 _Six's cumshot actually shone like a lamp when it hits Maite's left arm._

 _Seven's cumshot was actually pure black when it hit Maite's opposite arm and seemed to absorb light that came close to it._

 _All in all so far, the cumshot were large in volume._

 _Emerald himself was still stroking himself off but was close with the way he looked._

 _Thomas and his girlfriend were shocked while their jaws dropped after seeing all that cum._

 _Emerald then spoke up when he got close to Maite and spoke up._

 _"O-Open your mouth...nearly… there." Emerald muttered while he got on all fours and his dick points right at Maite's mouth while his right continues to stroke himself._

 _Maite nods to him before doing what he said._

 _A few moments pass before Emerald groans out when he unleashed a green glowing cumshot right into Maite's mouth which quickly filled it up and then some when it starts to overfill her mouth._

 _Thomas and the girlfriend was once again shocked after seeing Maite take that much cum._

 _Said hedgehog gagged a bit before she closed her mouth._

 _She moved it around to savor it before swallowing it completely._

 _Emerald chuckles while he wringed his dick a few times to get the rest out before standing up to wait for the effect to kick in._

 _What the effect was obvious after Maite swallowed his load._

 _Maite's tired body was now fully recovered, she had more energy than before and any soreness was gone when her body emits a greenish glow for a moment before it fades._

 _Maite gave Emerald a happy sigh after feeling better before standing up._

 _Emerald chuckles before speaking up while a clone summons a cleaning crest to clean Maite's body while the rest do the same for the rest of the field._

 _"How's it feel to feel the effect of mating with an Elemental?" Emerald said with a teasing grin._

 _Maite blushed before speaking._

 _"It was...it was...amazing."_

 _"Well then, want to continue this back at your place with Lillum, it's getting late and I'd like to continue this in bed, don't get me wrong, going for around 6 hours or so is fun but another 12 should be done with a few more ladies to back you up, still want a quick explanation on what just happened?" Emerald said with a grin when he wanted to continue this with Lillum in a bed._

 _Maite blushed before looking at Emerald with a grin before speaking._

 _"No need to explain. I don't mind to continue with Lillum. But is it part of my punishment? Or am I forgiven?" She asked._

 _"Oh don't worry, that wasn't a punishment at the end, but since I'm immortal I should let you know that for an Elementals mate, having sex practically means that you get an immortality effect as long as you keep coming back to me, it wears off after a while but that won't happen for years." Emerald explained the fountain of youth effect he had._

 _Thomas and the girlfriend were surprised after hearing that._

 _Maite was also surprised before she approached Emerald and hugged him._

 _"I love you Emerald. You don't know how lucky I am to have met you. And I do want to keep seeing you." She said while still hugging him._

 _Emerald chuckles while he returns the hug before a couple clones grab Maite's and Emerald's clothing before placing them in a barrier._

 _"So… want to have fun on the way back?, We could give Lillum a present." Emerald teased when he gripped Maite's asscheeks a moment later._

 _Maite jolts a bit before she nods at Emerald with a blush on her face._

 _Emerald grinned while he made a barrier around the duo before they flew away when the barrier turned see through to see Emerald and Maite already going at it while the clones stayed behind for last minute clean up._

 _Thomas and the girlfriend still couldn't believe what they saw after everything that happened._

 _"Did… you see… what I saw?" Thomas said while he rubbed his eyes._

 _"Uh yeah." His girlfriend said with a deep blush on her face._

 _"Did you hear what I hear?" Thomas said while he tried to wrap his head around what he heard._

 _"Definitely." She said._

 _"Guess that means we can't let you two go then." A familiar voice said from behind the duo._

 _Thomas and his girlfriend jolt before turn around to one of the Emerald clones who was still in the nude and his dick was on full display, it was flaccid._

 _Thomas avoid his gaze before speaking._

 _"D-Dude! Put some clothes on."_

 _"Well considering you won't remember this, it doesn't really matter." The clone cryptically said to the duo, or more exactly Thomas._

 _"What do you mean won't remember?" Said Mobian Cat questioned._

 _His girlfriend also wondered about that._

 _Their question was answered a moment later when the clone held out two fingers and a white crest appeared on Thomas's forehead before he fell to the ground with closed eyes._

 _The girlfriend's eyes widen in shock before yelling out..._

 _"TOMMY! What did you do to him?!"_

 _"Oh just stage one for him… for you since you joined this ass… let's just say we'll make it so that no other man can satisfy you." The clone said while it's dick grew fully erect._

 _The girlfriend blushed big at the sight before her eyes widen in shock._

 _"S-Stay back." She said before going backwards._

 _Which caused the clone to grin when Thomas's girlfriend fell through the bushes and in the middle of surprised clones while the clone walked through the bush while dragging a knocked out Thomas which caused them to raise an eyebrow before looking back to Thomas's girlfriend with grins when their own dicks grew erect._

 _The girlfriend was now shivering with fear._

 _The clone dropped Thomas before one clone gripped the girlfriend's shirt and ripped it clean off while another clone spoke up._

 _"Well boys, let's go all out and break this woman, she might make an excellent servant for Maite." The clone said while the rest of the clones grin._

 _The girlfriend's eyes widen in shock before yelling out…_

 _"NOOOOOOO!"_

 _A few hour pass since then and the scene fades in to show a semen filled and covered woman who was twitching on the ground with a broken look in her eyes while the clones looked to her with a amused grins._

 _"I gotta say, did not last long, gonna need to send her to Lillum for training." A clone said before kneeling next to the fucked up koala._

 _"So… who is your new master and Mistress?" The clone said to the barely conscious koala._

 _The girlfriend stuttered before speaking_

 _"M-Maite is my new master and mistress."_

 _"And Emerald?, The main boss who makes us look like low grade lays if he wanted to." The clone said._

 _"H-He's also my master." The girlfriend said._

 _"Now… what is your name." The clone asked with a grin._

 _"S-Slave." She said._

 _"Hehe, good, but what is your real name to not draw suspension?" The clone asked._

 _"Audrey." The girlfriend known as Audrey said._

 _"Well Audrey, after you recover and clean yourself, head to this location, we'll have your Mistress's Mistress train you to please anyone like a pro… and please keep it a secret for now, we want to surprise your new mistress...do that and the boss might make a personal visit himself." The clone said with a grin when a crest sent the location to Audrey's mind._

 _Audrey nods to the clone with an excited look._

 _"Well then, sleep for now and we'll take care of the rest, as for your ex… we'll let you be blunt while breaking up with him since he deserves it… don't worry one of us will be nearby in case he tries anything stupid." The clone said while he fingered Audrey to keep her focused for a moment._

 _Audrey nods again to the clone._

 _"Well boys, you heard the plan, one of you poof away to let the boss know and the rest of us will take care of things here." The clone said when he stood up and took his fingers out of Audrey's pussy._

 _Said koala pouted since she wants more._

 _The clone noticed with a grin before speaking up._

 _"Patience slave… after all you get personal lessons from a sex demon herself… that should give you enough control to last until then." The clone teased when one clone poofed away while another clone starts to clean Audrey's body with a crest._

 _Audrey blushed before nodding to the clone._

 _The clone then placed a couple fingers on Audrey's forehead before a green crest appears before Audrey was put to sleep before the clone picked her up._

 _"Well then gentleman, I bid you adieu." The clone said before summoning clothing for himself while he repaired Audrey's clothing and after grabbing Thomas, vanished while the rest of the clones continue cleaning while the scene shifts to Rachel's home, more exactly Emerald, Maite, and Lillum's room while they rest._

* * *

 **Rachel's home/ Emerald's guestroom/ Emerald, Maite, Lillum.**

 _Emerald was sleeping with Lillum and Maite next to him, Lillum was a bit more frisky for some reason but he couldn't complain._

 _Though the clones memories jolting him awake did make him blink a few times._

 _'Oh great… how do I explain that… clones and their slightly altered personalities.' Emerald thought before he adjusts himself a bit and wrapped his arms around Maite and Lillum more before he does off while the scene went to reality._

* * *

 **Present/ Rachel's home/ Maite's room/ Maite, Rachel, Sticks, Azure**

The group entered the room a bit ago while Azure went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Maite's story took awhile, but when she got to the part where Emerald and her went to Maite's secret spot… she… didn't really hold back details on her part, though they had no idea about what the clones did… since that part of the flashback was from the clone's perspective.

"So after everything, Emerald forgave me for what I said. And I tell you...it was the best date I ever had." She said with a big blush on her face.

Sticks while blushing at the uncensored story spoke up.

"Remind me to ask Emerald to teach Cedy to make clones." Sticks said when her imagination caused her to get a dream look in her eye.

Rachel blushed greatly at the story while nodding with Sticks on that.

Maite sweat drop before speaking.

"I'm sure Emerald will teach him that. Besides, I think he's telling him something about the harem thing."

"Yeah, still I have a question, since you and Emerald are going on a double date, what do Rachel and I do since I get the feeling that we should stay out of this one for now." Sticks said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, you both can have your own fun, or you can join the others to make sure nothing goes wrong. After all the date has to go perfect. Isn't that right Azure?" Maite asked to said feline who walked back into the room with just a set of black colored panties and a black bra with a thoughtful look on her face… seems she's still thinking about what she heard earlier.

Sticks grins before looking to Rachel with a teasing grin.

"Well you heard her, we can either help with the date or have some fun of our own, and knowing how Emerald is with his plans… I'm going for having fun to see what you and that Heartless was it called can do." Sticks teased with a slight blush on her face.

Rachel blushed brightly before speaking.

"I don't mind doing it with you auntie, unless the other's need help."

"Well we can ask later, for now, mind helping Azure with her hairstyle you two?, I don't think she knows what to do." Sticks said while she points to Azure who looked to all of the hair care products with a confused look since there were similar looking brands.

Rachel sees this before going over to her feline girlfriend.

"Don't worry Azure, me and Maite are gonna give you an excellent hairstyle."

Maite nods to her in agreement.

Azure just sighs since she didn't know what to do.

"Just… make it simple alright, I don't want to put too much work in it if something causes trouble later." Azure said with a slight frown… she's not very optimistic about her chances.

Maite sees this before speaking.

"Azure I promise you that this date will be perfect. Everyone is gonna be on guard for anything. Besides even Cedric wants to make sure it goes perfect. He really wants it to be special."

"I'll believe that when nothing blows up, remember my own track record?, I'm like a trouble magnet." Azure said while she waits for someone to lend her a hand with a hairstyle.

"So is Cedy, yet we still love him." Rachel said before she helped with Azure's hair.

"At least until a new woman comes from out of nowhere and gets his attention, if I'm a magnet for trouble then Cedric must be some kind of chick magnet." Azure said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well Azure, remember he has you, Rachel and auntie Sticks. He loves you all equally. I doubt he's gonna do something like that. And before you say something, remember that it's your call since you're the head girlfriend and all." Maite said.

Azure scoffed at that before looking to Maite while keeping her head still.

"More like Rachel's the head girlfriend here, I can't even use whatever these products are and from what I saw a few days ago in a fight when I'm not snapping, I'm weak, I mean I kept missing that bot and nearly blew my top… tell me, do I really deserve that when I seem to the the weakest in a all around fashion here?" Azure said when she remembered her mistakes after getting here and her blowing her top against Cedric a few times.

Maite and Rachel looked at each other before Rachel spoke.

"Don't say that Azy, you do deserve to be the top girlfriend. I don't mind and I'm sure auntie Sticks doesn't mind either."

Then Maite spoke.

"Yes, plus you're not weak and you weren't really missing that bot. I overheard my dad telling Emerald that he believes that the Eggman in my world was getting outside help. I think that they were testing you guys and I think Eggman wanted to see you blow up Azure."

"Ok… two things… one… has anything for me gone right since we got here?, I mean really think about that, aside from the fact that I'm in a relationship with Cedric and Rachel, Sticks is now added to that since Rachel and I lost to her… and from what I heard, The Eggman of your dimension and whoever he's working with probably don't even consider me a threat, Shadow had to destroy it for me while everyone else who was at the same level I was able to do it easily after learning that new way of attacking, and add the fact that Rachel is stronger then me here and you lose some sway with that argument." Azure said when she remembered how humiliated she was when she had to have Shadow rescue her.

Maite sighed before speaking.

"Look Azure, I might not have the answer, but you should remember that when you enter someone's dimension, one person will be stronger than everyone else. I'm mean Rachel is stronger because you're in our home dimension. If you guys entered Cedric's, he'll be powerful as well. And also you should know that it's not just you, Rachel got hurt when she tried to protect Cedric since he was the target and all. Plus after hearing that Cedric's old enemy is still alive and working with that Bordux person, he's now worried for his friends and family back home. Also that Bordux really did cross the line if he messed with Cedric's life. I mean aren't you concerned for him?."

Rachel remembered after that while feeling sad and worried for her boyfriend.

"I know!" Azure growls out while clinching a fist.

"I get that some issues might not match up or even strength for some Dimensions, but can you tell me just one thing I did on my own, with no help from anyone at all, that ended right?" Azure said with a begging tone.

Maite took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well there was that assassin you de-armed. I say you did a great job. Everyone would've wanted to do the same to him."

"I would've killed him painfully if Emerald didn't knock me out." Azure points out with a half lidded look.

"Well Azure, Cedric did say we needed him alive for information. If only we found out sooner if that other assassin didn't show up and killed him." Rachel said.

"There was another assassin?" Azure said with a worried look and tone.. she was out for that part.

"Yeah, apparently they sent that guy to kill his comrade in case the mission failed."

Azure facepalmed before speaking up.

"What are the chances the second will try something during the date?, Was the second even caught?" Azure asked since that seemed like a red flag to her.

Rachel shook her head before speaking.

"No. But I don't think he/she wants to stick around knowing what teachers we have."

"Well just in case, I might as well bring a weapon or something since ranged attacks don't work well for me." Azure said with a half lidded look when she thought the worst.

Maite shook her head before speaking.

"The only thing you should worry now is your date with Cedric. Like I said before, everyone will be keeping watch for anything. But if it makes you feel better, I'll bring my weapon just in case."

"Just to let you know, my flames burn things to ash instantly… not a good capture method in case the guy pops up." Azure points out to Maite for the just in case moment if the second assassin gets by the watching group.

Maite sighs before speaking.

"Okay. But only if the situation gets worse. Plus one other condition." She said.

"What condition?" Azure asked while she watched Rachel doing more to her head fur to give it a style.

"To have a good time on this date. Don't think anything bad. Just enjoy spending time with the man that loves you for who you are." Maite said.

"I'll try but I don't think I can relax until the date ends." Azure said to meet Maite halfway.

Maite sighs before speaking.

"Alright, but try not to feel down with Cedric okay?"

"Like I said I'll try, I'll put up a front or something if I want to try and make the date work." Azure said while she looked to Rachel to see how she was doing so far.

Said hedgehog was still working on it before Maite spoke.

"Alright then."

That's when Rachel spoke.

"Aaaaand... done. What do you think Azure?"

Azure looked to see that her head fur was swepped back which trailed down her back with some natural waves for the longer parts that gave her a wavy hair look.

"Whoa… never noticed that before, normally their just pony tailed." Azure said with a slightly happy tone at her new hairstyle.

Rachel smiled before speaking.

"I'm happy you like it. Want me and Maite to do your nails and toes?"

"Uh…" Azure said before looking at her claws, they never really got a touch up since Azure never really cared about looks.

"Might as well go all out, just… go easy with the makeup alright?" Azure said with a worried tone when she thought she might look like a clown or something.

Rachel giggled before speaking.

"Don't worry, by the time we're done, you'll be like a princess." She said before she and Maite got to work on her nails.

Rachel started on her fingers while Maite worked on her toes.

The duo had a tough time since Azure's claws were durable… they lost a few files and they made them look halfway decent after 5 minutes much to Azure chagrin who watched the entire time.

"Uh… this might be a bad idea... maybe working on claws are tougher than nails." Azure said with a slight frown.

Maite and Rachel both nod to her before Rachel spoke.

"Yeah. Want us to paint them instead?"

"No thanks, if I use my abilities once then the paint will burn off, I'll wait for the filing to be done and get the clothing on." Azure said to help the duo.

Rachel pout before speaking.

"Okay. Maybe we can have a girls night out if you want."

"Uh… maybe another time… I don't even know what to do in those situations." Azure said with a confused look.

Maite and Rachel were shocked after hearing that.

"Really?, It's where it's just us girls. We hang out, give ourselves a manicure, a facial, read magazines, sometimes watch a movie." Rachel said.

"Uh…. You do remember my story right Rachel?... Never really got a chance to do that before the incident." Azure said with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel was then sad.

"I'm sorry Azure."

"Well it's no real issue, I normally just trained before coming here and that's fun, guess I'm not very… woman like if I think that." Azure said with a frown at the end when she remembered nothing about hanging out with woman.

"Then maybe when we're not training we can make a day of it. I can invite Cream, Lavender and Strike to join us. Maybe I can invite Sam as well." Rachel said.

"Sam?... Did a new lady join when I was knocked out or something?" Azure asked since that name was a mystery to her.

Rachel blinked before speaking.

"No, remember when I told you and Cedy about my friends, along with Tails and Zooey's daughter?"

"Oh yeah, guess I get knocked out so much I must be losing some memories… I should really be worried about that..." Azure said with a worried tone.

Rachel waved her hand at Azure before speaking.

"It's okay Azure. You were worked up after that assassin thing."

"That's putting it mildly… I got red fur from it all over my body as a side effect and you got that new arm of yours..." Azure said when she looked her body over which showed the dark red fur and looked at Rachel's arm with the heartless symbol on it.

Said hedgehog gripped Azure's chin before speaking.

"Your fur maybe different, but I still love you for who you are Azy. Same thing goes to Cedy and auntie Sticks." She said before kissing her on the lips.

Azure blushed a bit at the action before pulling away.

"Easy for you to say, I heard that I could be Lavender's sister and had blue fur… what colors next if I lose it again?... I'm more like a chameleon then a cat now." Azure said to Rachel while Sticks and Maite listen in.

"You're not a chameleon Azy. You are beautiful woman. And you shouldn't worry, we're all here for you if anything. Me, Cedy and Sticks will never leave you for anything. That's a promise." Rachel said.

"And don't forget Emerald, you heard him right?, I'm sure he would do anything to protect you as long as he cared about his students protection, even if it makes him look like a fool or something." Sticks said with a chuckles at more of Emerald's funny moments.

Maite frowned a bit before speaking.

"Let's not make fun Emerald, auntie. He is my boyfriend after all."

"Hehe, sorry, but you have to admit that Emerald would do anything to protect you right?, I mean you're dating the guy so you should know what he would do to please you right?" Sticks said to Maite with a teasing tone while Azure blushed when she remembered the later part of Maite's story.

Said hedgehog blushed brightly before nodding to Sticks.

"And if this date goes well… it might not be just one person getting lucky tonight." Sticks teased which made Azure practically glow when she blushed brightly.

Rachel giggled while blushing at the thought.

"So… think Emerald can top a clone gangbang?" Sticks bluntly said to Maite with a teasing grin which caused Azure's mind to go into overdrive if Cedric learned how to make clones of his own.

Rachel was having similar thoughts while blushing with excitement.

Maite chuckled at both girls reaction before speaking up.

"Okay, let's get Azure ready."

Sticks chuckles before going to the box with Azure's outfit.

"Alright… time to get serious." Sticks said before approaching Azure to help while the scene shifts to later in the living room with Emerald and Cedric.

* * *

 **Rachel's home/ living room/ Emerald, Cedric**

The scene showed that Emerald was in his hedgehog form and the duo was wearing tuxedo's.

"So… think you'll be ok after Maite and I split from you two?, You have eyes on your side helping you, but the date itself will be all you." Emerald said while he adjusts his tie.

Cedric took a deep breath before speaking.

"I believe I can do this. All I have to do is show Azure a wonderful time." He said before putting on a pair of cufflinks he got from his bag.

"Yeah, you got the list of areas to go to?, They'll be away from Maite and myself after the meal for a one on one time... we might run into you two at the park here but most likely in passing." Emerald said to said wolf.

Cedric nods to him before checking in the mirror to make sure if everything's not out of place.

A moment later passed before Sticks came down with a grin on her face.

"Well you two, after helping Azure get ready, we got Maite ready, take a look." Sticks said before a pair of footsteps were heard.

Both guys waited to see their dates come down stairs.

First to come out is Maite.

She was wearing a red cocktail dress that sparkled a bit in the light.

Emerald was silent when he saw it before a clone appeared next to him in wolf Mobian form made him sweatdrop when the wolf clone howled at Maite and hit itself on the head a few times like a cartoon character while Emerald facepalmed with a bright blush.

Maite sweatdrop before blushing.

"What do you think Emerald?" She asked before doing a nice twirl.

It turns out her it was backless.

"Hehe, like the best looking woman from this dimension, excluding other women here to not piss them off." Emerald said to not insult Maite's family or Sticks.

Maite blushed from that.

She knew that Emerald means well.

"Thanks. And you look very handsome in that tuxedo. Like James Bond."

"Bond… James Bond." Emerald said while making a James Bond impression before he looked around.

"Where's Azure?" Emerald asked Maite.

Cedric also wondered that but worried if she changed her mind.

Their answer was heard when Rachel shouts to the group.

"HOLD… ON… AZURE'S GETTING A BIT… OF STAGE FRIGHT… come here you!" Rachel shouts before a bit of a shuffling was heard before Azure was carefully pushed down the stairs with Rachel gripping said felines shoulders.

"So Cedy… what do you think." Rachel said with a teasing grin.

What was seen was Azure in the outfit… her long wavy hair was pinned down carefully by the headband… the dress showed off all of her curves well, unlike Rachel and Maite who had extremely developed figures, she had a lesser developed but just as beautiful figure which really suited her.

Her claws on her hands seemed to shimmer after the cleaning they went through.

Her face was lightly touched with makeup… the only things were slight touches of eyelash makeup to make them more pronounces, a very light touch of lipstick to make her lips shine…

The heels gave her an inch in height and made her rear a bit more pronounced.

All in all, it looked like Azure had a few changes to her looks, but those small changes made one hell of a change for her.

Though Azure was trying to not look at anyone with the brightest blush she ever had on her face.

Cedric was just speechless when he saw said feline.

"Wow, Azure. You look so...breathtaking." He said.

"Y-You're just… s-saying that…" Azure said with an even brighter blush on her face if that was even possible… she looked like a stoplight now.

"No I mean it. You're really beautiful." Cedric said which caused Azure to actually steam when she somehow blushed brighter than ever which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"As fun as it is to see Azure turning into a lamp, I suggest we head out or we'll miss the reservation." Emerald said while he looked to his unique cellphone's clock which worked through Dimensions.

Cedric and Maite nods to Emerald before Cedric brought his hand out for Azure to hold.

Azure blushed brightly when she did grab Cedric's hand, her hand seemed to shake a bit from how nervous she was.

Emerald gripped Maite's hand lightly before walking to the door.

"So… wanna walk or teleport there?" Emerald suggests to the three.

Maite and Cedric both took a moment to think before they both said…

"Walk."

Azure didn't have an opinion so she kept quiet which caused Emerald to nod while he opened the door.

"Alright then, ladies first." Emerald said before he let go of Maite's hand to bow to the door a bit and used his free hand to gesture the trio to exit.

Maite went first. Then Cedric let go of Azure's hand so she can go next.

Or… he would have if Azure's hand wasn't latched on his now like she was scared of letting him go.

"I-I'll just stick by Cedric here." Azure said with a nervous tone.

Said wolf was wondering what's wrong.

"You okay Azure?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah… just nervous… and worried that something might go wrong… I want to enjoy this but..." Azure said with a nervous look on her face while she fell silent.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that before he brought his other hand to her cheek before speaking.

"Azure...I promise you with my life that nothing will go wrong. All I want to do is enjoy a wonderful night with a beautiful woman standing right in front of me." He said before kissing her forehead.

Azure's ears twitched a few times before she spoke up.

"A-Alright...see you outside…" Azure said with a tone that showed that she wasn't convinced yet while Emerald rubbed his head when Azure passed him before he spoke to Cedric.

"Don't worry Cedric, I got the other students and Demonga around your areas so you two should have no trouble, but it looks like Azure won't fully relax unless this date goes well… can't really blame her since… well... you know." Emerald said with a shrug before he gestures for Cedric to exit.

Said wolf sighed before speaking.

"Yeah I know." He said before he heads out.

After the four left… it was just Rachel and Sticks.

"So… wanna have some fun in bed while they eat?" Sticks teased while she points a thumb at the stairs.

Rachel blushed a bit before saying…

"S-Sure."

"Hehe, well grab that heartless and meet me in your bedroom… And grab a few of your teacher's toys." Sticks teased before she walked up the stairs with a slight swing of her hips.

Rachel blushed again before she went up to get what Sticks wanted while the scene went to the double dating duo.

* * *

 **S.B. Dimension/ town/ Emerald, Maite, Cedric, Azure**

When the four made it to town, they followed Emerald to a classy part of town before they stopped at the door of a beautiful restaurant.

It was called **T** **he Mermaid's Tear** , a restaurant that specialized in seafood.

"So, what do you think?, Think I could have gone for a higher class or is this the best one on the island?" Emerald said with a grin while he points a thumb at the door.

"Actually this place looks excellent." Cedric said.

Maite agreed with the wolf… Azure… was looking at the store with a wide eyes look when the smell of fish hit her nose which caused her to swallow.

Cedric noticed that look before he brought his hand to her shoulder.

"You alright Azure?" He asked.

"H-Huh?… oh yeah… it's not like I'm thinking of fish right now." Azure said before her stomach growled greatly which caused her to blush with a nervous look on her face.

Cedric and Maite were shocked from that before Cedric spoke.

"Oh, excuse me." He said so he can make Azure feel less embarrassed.

Though… a second growl did cause the group to look to Emerald who chuckles while he pat his stomach.

"Hehe, not really sorry for that, it's a natural thing… besides what's the point of coming here if you don't have an empty stomach?" Emerald said which caused Azure to shudder before she starts to laugh lightly from Emerald's point… why come to a restaurant if you're not eating.

Cedric and Maite also laughed before agreeing with Emerald's logic.

Emerald then walked to the door before he opens it.

"So ladies and gentlemen, shall we dine on tasty Fish now?" Emerald said while Azure smiles before she gripped Cedric's hand… and actually pulled him into the door which caused Emerald to sweatdrop before looking to Maite.

"If those rumors are true about Azure being related with Sonic from my Dimension, then I guess fish are like chili dogs for Azure." Emerald said while he held an arm out for Maite to take.

Maite smiled before she entered.

That's when she surprised Emerald by whispering in his ear.

"I can't wait to taste your chili dog later." She whispered before heading to Cedric and Azure.

Emerald froze and blushed brightly for a moment before he followed after the trio and walked to the receptionist.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked before Emerald held up four fingers.

"Table for four under Ranmyaku." Emerald said while the receptionist took a bit to look through the list slowly since the names on it were tiny.

A minute passed before the Receptionist stood up.

"Follow me, I'll show you four to a table." The receptionist said before leading the group… though Emerald did surprise Maite by whispering into her ear when she passed him.

"Keep the teasing up and we might as well get to the real fun after we eat… you'll need the energy later." Emerald teased before he walked past Maite with a grin that showed that he was serious.

Maite blushed before grinning a bit.

 _'Hehe, I have you now Emerald.'_ She thought while following the group to their table.

After the four sat at the table, they made small talk after they made their orders to pass the time.

Maite then asked something to Cedric.

"So Cedric, what are the Sonic and Tails like in your dimension like?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well surprisingly, like Lavender, the Sonic of my dimension is also king. But he's not married to Amy Rose or Blaze the Cat." Said wolf replied.

Emerald raised an eyebrow before speaking up.

"How did that happen?, Was Sonic a natural born royal?" Emerald asked.

"Well actually my dad told me how Sonic had a thing for this woman named Sally Acorn who was a princess at the time during the war against the Eggman of my dimension." Cedric said.

"Huh, I think I heard of this Sally in a few Dimensions, never meet her before… at least I think I didn't…" Emerald said with a thoughtful look.

Then Maite asked this.

"Does the Eggman in your world still causes trouble?"

That's when Cedric said something surprising.

"No, because he's...dead. After the freedom fighters bombarded him in his tower."

Emerald raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"Well at least you don't have to deal with a bad egg anymore." Emerald said with a dark tone.

Cedric however was not chuckling.

"I wouldn't be too sure Emerald. You see my dad told me how Eggman had a nephew named Snively. And let's just say he was more evil than his uncle. They didn't know where his body was. Some thought he got vaporized in the blast. But my dad and the others knew that he made it out. So over the years while the people of Möbius enjoyed peace, Sonic along with everyone else are prepared in case Snively returned. But so far nothing."

"Well… looks like after I level up a bit in your Dimension… I'll be hunting for a spawn of a bad egg." Emerald said with a cold look that made Azure shudder from the coldness Emerald emitted… just what made Emerald despise Robotnik so much?

Cedric and Maite had the same feeling before Cedric spoke.

"Also to your second question Maite, the Tails from my dimension is actually mayor of my home town."

"Does he still invent things?" Azure asked with a curious tone.

"Oh yeah. He's Sonic's top scientist and inventor in the kingdom." Cedric replied.

"Hmm… do they have any family, like Rachel, Azure or Maite here as an example?" Emerald asked since they ran into the Sonic family here.

Cedric took a moment to remember before speaking.

"Well Sonic and Sally both have twins, around my age. One son name Manic and a daughter name Aleena. As for Tails, I didn't actually meet his family but I did saw a portrait of his daughter and his…"Cedric said before stopping as he widen his eyes in shock.

"Oh man." He said before chuckling.

Emerald had a question mark appeared above his head while Azure got a confused look on her face.

Maite was also confused before speaking.

"What is it?"

"Tails's wife was actually...Cream but older." Cedric said before chuckling a bit more.

Emerald sweatdrops before he chuckles.

"Oh… Daniel will find this amusing." Emerald said while he shuddered a few times when he remembered the talk Amanda and Cream had.

Azure chuckles since it would be an odd moment if Daniel finds out.

Cedric and Maite chuckled a bit before Maite had another question.

"So Cedric, do you have any close friends that are like family to you?"

Said wolf took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well there's Sonic and Sally. They treated my parents like family during the war, they sometimes visit me during my birthdays. Like Rachel, Tails was like an uncle to me since he gave me some cool inventions as gifts. And then there's Dulce."

"I'll ask about who Dulce is in a moment… But Oh really?, You think of Rachel like an aunt?, isn't she younger than you?" Emerald said with a grin.

Cedric was shocked before speaking.

"Whoa man, Rachel and I are the same age."

"Hey you said it…*clears throat*... like Rachel, Tails was like an uncle to me… did I say that wrong?" Emerald teased while Azure giggles.

Cedric didn't know what to say before releasing the joke.

"You just love to tease me."

"Oh I don't know… maybe I should ask Aunt Rachel what she thinks." Azure said this time before covering her mouth to giggle.

Cedric was surprised to hear that.

"Really Azure?" He asked before he started chuckling.

"What do you think Maite… think Aunt Rachel should know what Cedy thinks…*Chuckles*" Emerald said before chuckling.

Said hedgehog couldn't hold it anymore before she started chuckling behind her hand.

Emerald and Azure joined her in her laughter about Cedric's mix up while said wolf just laughed since it was funny. Even though the joke was on him.

It took a moment before everyone stopped laughing.

"Very funny you guys. Anyway, to answer your next question Emerald, Dulce is a friend to my family. She happens to be a dragon." Cedric said.

"Now I'm reminded of Core... does this Dulce have a human or humanoid form?" Emerald asked with a thoughtful look.

"Uh... neither." He said.

"I see… now for a question for Maite while I think of a few Dulce questions, what is that weapon you used to scare off your ex?, I think I ran into a guy with one that looked similar but I never found out what it's called." Emerald asked while Azure blinked a few times while she looked to Maite with a curious look.

Cedric was intrigued since he never heard about this.

"Well, I got it from this strange man wearing a black hooded cloak. I didn't see his face but he was big. He called it an axe/sword. But it was strange to call it that. After he gave it to me, he vanished out of thin air." Maite explained.

Emerald froze when he heard that before speaking up.

"Uh… was he taller than me in my human form, looked bulky and had a serious tone?" Emerald said with a worried tone.

Maite took a moment to remember before speaking.

"Actually yeah."

"I… see… did he say that his name was Lexaeus?" Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Maite was shocked.

"How'd you know that?" She asked.

"...I fought him a few times in the past… powerful bastard that could hit like no other… he was in an organization of being called nobodies called Organization XIII, I heard that an ally of mine… killed him when he tried to kill my ally." Emerald said with a regretful look on his face.

Cedric and Maite were shocked after hearing that.

"I do have some good news… when a heartless is formed...a...nobody...is… oh damn…" Emerald said while facepalming when he remembered that fact.

"What is it?" Cedric questioned.

"It's Rachel, she got infected by something that created a heartless, for all we know a nobody was formed from her in another location, I'm not 100% sure of that since she wasn't fully transformed but she was transformed nonetheless." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Cedric and Maite were shocked after hearing that.

"So for all we know we might meet and face an alternate version of my sister?" Maite asked.

"Possibly, or Cedric could charm her nobody like he did Rachel's heartless… anyway once a heartless and nobody are destroyed, they soon reform back into the original person they formed from, so for all we know, Lexaeus could be alive in a slightly different form, and with another name since the X part of his and his other allies names were added in after they were shuffled." Emerald said with a tone that said that he knew more than he let on.

Maite, Cedric and Azure were surprised after hearing that.

"So this Lexeaus guy could be alive, just in his former state?" Azure asked to see if she kept up so far while Emerald nods.

"Yeah, I know living proof that a person reforms after their heartless and nobody is destroyed and from a master of something called a keyblade, the guy who is living proof is called Axel or Lea, he's a good guy I know… and the bad is Xehanort… a really twisted guy who is probably even craftier than Bordux… the guy was turned into a heartless and nobody but he even planned for them to be destroyed and he could reform for some plan he had." Emerald said while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Cedric gulped before speaking.

"Do you think this Xehanort guy could be working with him as well?"

"Unfortunately I know he is working with Bordux, but after a certain incident after a mark of mastery exam for a couple of my allies, it seemed like Xehanort went into hiding for now." Emerald said when he remembered what happened in the Nobody base.

The trio seemed to calm down after hearing that.

"You know, I do wonder Cedric, what did your group do in your dimension?" Emerald asked when he was reminded of Cedric's band of seven.

"Well it started out as me and Kyra. Then we started looking for other members. First was Bruce. He's a skunk and half cyborg. He can hack into anything. Second was Yami. He's a wolf like me, but with different fur color. He can cast some illusions. Next came Kuma. He's a big bear. He can be...very sadistic when it comes to beating his opponents. He carries a big sword and can control water. And finally our two last members I like to call the Sage Sisters. I call them that because they're great with magic. But their names are Hebi, who's a snake and Nami, a swallow. Now I know you're confused but they are sisters by blood. Even I don't how that's possible." Cedric explained.

Emerald sweatdrops before speaking up.

"Same dad maybe… could have had some fun with a few woman but didn't take responsibility?" Emerald asked with a slight shrug of his arms.

Cedric shook his head before speaking.

"Not quite. Tails had a machine that can track down any surviving blood relative. It turns out they had two different dads, whom are both deceased, but they have one same mother. Unfortunately, it didn't say who was the mother."

"So how do you know they have the same mom?, It could be that they just think of one another as sisters, or do they have a feature on them that says otherwise?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.

"Actually yes. If you looked at their eyes, they both have X shaped pupils in them."

Emerald jolts before speaking up.

"Uh...did you say X… shaped… pupils…?" Emerald said which caused Azure to raise an eyebrow in confusion while she just listened.

Cedric and Maite were also confused.

"Uh, yeah why? You seen that before?" Cedric asked.

"Uh… I… maybe wrong… but… they could be… related to Lillum… either that… or a family member of her but I can't be too sure unless one of us sees Hebi or Nami in person." Emerald said when a lot of questions popped into his head.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that.

"Well, how many family members does Lillum have?" He asked.

"Uh… around 500 or so daughters if that number hasn't increased since a few hundred years ago…" Emerald said with a sweatdrop while Azure went bugged eyed.

"You mean to say… that there is over 500 sisters to Lillum!?" Azure said with a shocked tone.

Maite and Cedric were also shocked after hearing that.

"Well considering who their dad is… it might make sense." Emerald said with a slightly nervous look.

"Who's the dad?" Cedric asked.

"The king of hell… Lucifer or A.k.a…. Satan in certain religious lore." Emerald said while he waits for the barrage of questions.

Cedric, Maite and Azure went bug eyed after hearing that.

"Satan is her dad!?" Cedric asked.

"Yep… guy cares for his family in a screwed up but not sick sense sort of way… but a real ass if you never met him in person but he is one of the strongest bastards I know, for example, because of him getting drunk once, I had to fight a freaking Archdemon or Lillum would have been forced to marry the bastard… one of the rare times I lost it and I actually slugged Lucifer right through a wall." Emerald said when he remembered that week.

The trio were shocked after hearing that.

"Yeah… while Lucifer had a wife… she needed the breaks so Lucifer had fun with other demonesses and the kids just kept piling up, Lillum was actually his wife's kid, not from a mistress." Emerald said while rubbing his head.

"Wow." Cedric said with a surprised look.

"If you think that's surprising, Lillum's mom was originally human, but because she married Lucifer she got extended life so she's still alive even to this day… Lillum looks like an almost exact double of her is you want looks… just picture a dress that covers her body and take away the demon features." Emerald said to help describe Lillum's mom.

Maite took a moment to think on that before blushing at said thought.

Cedric would have thought about it, but decided not to since he's with Azure.

Azure had similar thoughts before speaking up.

"Was Lillum's mom ok with the arranged marriage?" Azure asked which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"Oh no, Lillum's mom, Serina, actually made Lucifer hide in the castle, now that is one angry woman, would make mine or Azure's angriest moment a simple issue compared to that day." Emerald said with an amused grin while Azure sweatdrops.

Cedric gulped a bit before sweating at the thought.

 _'Okay note to self: If I somehow meet Lillum's mom or her family; Don't make them mad. Also side note; Gotta stop making Azure mad at me.'_ He thought.

"Hehehe, still I wouldn't worry, aside from that day, Serina is a practical pacifist, in fact compared to Lillum, she's normally reserved so think of her as Lillum's opposite." Emerald said with an amused tone.

Cedric felt a bit relieved but still wanted to keep his guard up.

"I would be more worried about Lillum's sisters though, some of them are even more out of control about sex then Lillum is believe it or not… just saying that you would need to stick in a group and not be alone if we head to Lillum's home… I'm not talking to just Cedric here, I'm also talking about Maite and you Azure… and the other students as well." Emerald said with an amused tone at the blush that formed on Azure's face.

Maite and Cedric also blushed from that.

Before another question was asked, a Butler who pushed a large cat appeared with four orders on it, two of which were bigger then the others.

"Your orders Sir's and Madam's." The Butler said before placing the covered food on the table, the larger ones went to Emerald and Azure while the smaller ones went to Cedric and Maite before the Butler pulled the lid off of the tray's one by one.

Cedric had ordered the surf and turf, while Maite ordered a grilled salmon with spinach and broccoli.

Emerald's order was a lobster bisque with sushi on the side either dipping sauce while Azures was a extra large grilled tuna and some salad with ranch on it.

All in all the dishes look good.

"Wow. This food looks delicious." Cedric said.

"Yeah, I think Azure is fighting herself to keep in control right now." Emerald said with a sweatdrop when he looked Azure's way… and saw that she kept her mouth close while he stomach lightly rumbles which caused her to rub the back of her head from being found out.

Cedric was surprised after seeing that. But he thought it was cute.

"Well why don't we all dig in then." He said.

"Gladly." Emerald said before he dug into his dish after placing the napkin he had on his lap.

Azure did the same but the taste of the fish made it hard for her to slow down when she kept taking large bites with her fork.

Cedric and Maite sweatdrop a bit from that before they start eating.

A few moments later, Cedric had a question for Azure.

"Azure, would you like a piece of lobster?" He asked which caused Azure to blink a few times.

"Oh sure… want some of my food?" Azure asked about her tuna.

Cedric nods to her before bringing a piece of lobster to her plate while Azure did the same with a piece of her tuna for Cedric's plate.

She bit into the piece before humming for a moment when she tastes it.

"What do you think?" Cedric asked before he bit into the tuna.

After she swallowed her food she spot up.

"Not bad but I prefer fish over lobster." Azure said with a smile.

Cedric chuckled before speaking.

"That's okay. But this is the best tuna I've tasted." He said.

"Well this place does make the best seafood on the island, but in the gourmet world, this stuff would be low level food." Emerald said when he bit into his meal before looking to Maite.

"Wanna try a bite Maite?" Emerald asked with a grin when he realized he made a funny rhyme.

Maite giggled from that before speaking.

"Only if you try mine."

"Sure, here, some of my lobster bisque." Emerald said after carefully placing a bit on to Maite's plate.

Maite did the same to Emerald before taking a bite.

"So?, How's it taste?" Emerald asked before he got an idea which gave him a slight grin.

Cedric and Aure noticed that before Maite hummed.

"It tastes delicious. How's the salmon?." She asked.

"Oh I'll find out in a second, mind leaning a bit close though?" Emerald cryptically said to Maite.

Maite was wondering what he needed before doing what he said.

Emerald's body seemed to blur for a second before he took Maite's chin in hand and kissed her on the lips before he slipped his tongue in… with her own food on it to really surprise her while Azure blushed brightly at the sight.

Cedric was surprised at the scene. He was now thinking of doing that with Azure. Including Rachel and Sticks.

Maite was caught off guard before moaning a bit in the kiss.

For a few moments the duo continues before Emerald pulled away with a grin before he licked his lips.

"Not bad thanks to a side of Maite that made it much better." Emerald teased when he sat back in his chair.

Maite blushed brightly before going back to her seat.

Cedric was still surprised after see that before he resumed eating.

Azure took another bite before glancing to Cedric before she blushed a bit.

"H-Hey Cedric…" Azure said to get the wolf attention while she bit into her food again.

Said wolf stopped eating to look at his feline girlfriend.

"Yes." He said.

Instead of saying anything, Azure surprised everyone by kissing Cedric on the mouth and slipping her tongue into the wolf mouth… and just like Emerald, she used her tongue to pass Cedric some of her food which made Emerald chuckle at the sight.

Maite was surprised at Azure's action before smiling at the couple.

Cedric was indeed caught off guard by that action before blushing. But he returned the kiss nonetheless.

For a few moments Emerald and Maite watched the couple kiss before Azure pulled away with a grin.

"How was that Cedy… the food taste better when really shared?" Azure said when she teased Cedric a bit.

Said wolf still blushed before replying.

"It was better. But your lips tasted great." He said with a grin.

Azure blushed a bit while she resumed eating, but not before freeing her foot from her shoe and rubbing on Cedric's leg while the tablecloth hid her action from sight.

Cedric jolt a bit before looking at Azure who gave him an innocent smile while her foot starts to travel northward.

Cedric sees what Azure is doing before he pretends like nothing happens.

Azure's foot goes higher before she rubs it a bit on a certain part of Cedric's body through his clothed pants while she bit into her food again.

"Is something wrong Cedric?" Azure asked while she kept her action up which got Emerald and Maite's attention while they were eating.

"N-No." Cedric replied while trying to be cool.

Azure kept her smile up while she pulled her leg a bit before messing with Cedric again.

Cedric jolted for a bit before having an idea.

'Alright Azy, two can play this game.' He thought before removing one shoe and brought his leg up to Azure doing the same thing she did.

Azure froze for a second mid bite before she acts like normal to take a bite and used her toes to actually grip the zipper of Cedric's pants and gave him a hidden look that said she would do it if he kept that up during her fun.

Cedric took moment to think his next move. He could back out...but he believes Azure's bluffing.

So his choice was obvious; he continued his action before putting his toes on her folds.

Azure jolts greatly but thankfully for her, Emerald and Maite we're focused on their food at the moment which caused her to glance at Cedric before surprising him by actually gripping the zipper of his pants with her toes before pulling them down with a hidden smirk.

Cedric was surprised by this before he sent Azure a grin before he used his toes to move her panties out before going to her folds again.

Azure shudders before she grinned at Cedric before using a toe to touch Cedric's underwear covered dick before it starts to heat up from Azure raising it's temperature.

Cedric shudder a bit before grinning back at his girlfriend. He somehow sent an electric boost to his toes making it vibrate against her folds which caused Azure's eyes to widen a bit while she fought back a moan.

Though what Emerald said next would cause them to stop their game or at least put Cedric on the defensive.

"Hey Maite, do you have a cellphone?" Emerald asked before he took out his phone with confusion.

Said hedgehog looked at Emerald before pulling out her cell phone.

"Yes."

"Strange, I could have sworn I heard a phone vibrating just now, did you set yours on vibrate?" Emerald asked since he got nothing so far on his phone.

"No, I turned mine off." Maite said.

"Huh… hey Cedric, do you have a phone?" Emerald asked since the vibration came from his right where Maite was and part of Cedric was at.

Cedric decided to *turn* off his foot, but kept rubbing Azure's slit before speaking.

"Yes, but my phone is on silent." He said trying to act cool.

"Huh… strange, I didn't hear anything from Azure… maybe the people behind you." Emerald said before he shrugged and resumed eating while Azure smirked when she made her folds extremely hot to the touch for Cedric's toes she was messing with him a little but she was going for payback now.

Cedric grind his teeth a bit before moving his leg down a bit to rub Azure's leg.

Azure grins when she pulled out her other foot and angled her feet to touch Cedric's underwear before more heat starts to form for the disadvantaged wolf.

Cedric groan a bit from that action while he continues to rub her leg.

A moment later, a bit of smoke rose from Cedric's underpants while when Azure raised the temperature of her feet more.

Maite began to sniff the air a few times before speaking up.

"Is… something burning?" Maite asked when she looked around for smoke while Azure grins when she increased the temperature a bit more.

"Probably an accident in the kitchen, I'm sure it'll pass in a moment." Azure said… right before a hole was burned through Cedric's underwear and his dick popped free before Azure stopped using her powers.

Cedric was shocked after feeling that before glancing at said feline.

Said feline just smiled an innocent smile, right before her feet rub against Cedric's dick slowly to help bring it to life while the burning smell fades.

Cedric shuddered a bit at this action as he continues to rub Azure's leg.

Azure smiles while she continues her actions for a few minutes while she eats every now and then while Emerald and Maite did the same with their meals… unaware of what was happening right next to them.

Cedric then gave Azure a kind smile while rubbing her leg before he continues eating every now and then.

Azure smiles as well when she felt Cedric's erect dick twitching from an approaching orgasm… she was tempted to continue but looked to see how Cedric was doing while she slowed a bit to help him build up.

Said wolf shudder again after feeling his dick twitch.

Fortunately for Cedric, Azure decided to pity the wolf a bit before *accidently* dropping her fork… or it would have looked like an accident if her movement didn't cause one of Cedric's toes to hit her panties which really caused her to drop her fork which bounced under the table.

"Excuse me for a moment, dropped my fork." Azure said before she went under the table and the sheets when the forked bounced farther than it should have which caused Azure to smirk at a rapidly throbbing dick which looked like it would go and second.

Cedric groaned a bit before thinking.

 _'Oh man. I really want to cum. But not with people here.'_

Azure adjust herself on the ground for a second, she had 15 seconds at best before she raised a hand and opened her mouth before quickly and quietly latching her lips around the head of Cedric's dick and quickly stroked him off to get him to blow.

Said wolf jolts a bit before his eyes widen upon realization.

 _'Oh. My. God. She's actually doing it. Oh man does her mouth feel good.'_ He thought.

Azure in the meantime heats up her mouth and hand to get Cedric to cum, she has around 8 seconds left before things look odd.

About a few moments later, Cedric kept his mouth closed before groaning as he let loose in Azure's mouth. But not before adding an electric boost to his semen.

Azure was a bit caught off guard from the amount and the electrical boost to Cedric's semen but aside from a few drops that went down her chin a little, Azure was surprisingly able to take his load while the napkin was held underneath to catch anything.

During the ejaculation Emerald noticed Cedric acting funny.

"Hey Cedric?, You ok man?" Emerald asked with a concerned tone.

Maite also looked to the young wolf as well.

Cedric had to keep his cool for anything.

"Huh?...Oh I'm fine... Just can't believe how good the stake is..." He said before taking a bite of his while Azure continues to pump her hand during Cedric's ejaculation to wring him dry.

"Uh... you got a lobster remember?, Serf and turf… this is a seafood place." Emerald said with a raised eyebrow before Cedric chuckled before speaking.

"How clumsy of me to forget." He said before taking a bite of said shellfish while his ejaculation tapped off and Azure licked him clean before sliding his dick back into his pants before wiping her mouth with the napkin before coming back up to sit in her chair.

"Sorry for the wait, lost my napkin as well and it blended into the tiles for a bit… I'll need a new fork though." Azure said while she placed a fork on the table.

That's when Maite noticed something.

"Azure, you got something white on your chin. Is that butter? Here, let me take it off for you." She said before leans forward to help wipe it off.

Cedric and Azure were both scared at what's happenin. But it's too late. When Maite wipe it off, a little bit got on her finger.

Maite chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Got a little dirty there. Oh well." She said before she surprised the couple by licking her finger clean.

Azure had slightly wide eyes but quickly calmed herself by eating her fish to get rid of her current breath.

 _'I really hope there was no electricity there or we might have trouble.'_ Azure thought while she focused on her food while Cedric was very worried if Maite caught on.

"Hmm… Azure I would ask the chef if the butter went bad, I don't think it's suppose to be slightly sour… not bad otherwise… unless that is what they were going for and if it works for the fish then I might ask for what you got next time." Maite said with a smile which caused Azure to sweatdrop at Maite's sense of taste.

"R-Right…" Azure said before she wiped the butter on the fish off and continued to eat while Cedric mentally sighed with relief before he continued eating.

For a few minutes nothing happened other than Emerald glancing at Azure and Cedric every now and then before the group finished eating and the group got ready to leave.

"Oh man, that was some excellent dishes." Cedric said.

"I'll say, we may have to come here again soon… maybe for one on one dates this time." Azure said while winking at Cedric while said wolf blushed before smiling at Azure.

"Sounds like a plan." He said before winking back before Emerald cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Well Cedric, Maite, and I are heading out and in a different direction now, good luck on your end." Emerald said before he went to the receptionist to pay for the meal.

Cedric understood that before looking at Azure with a smile.

Azure's smile seemed a bit forced now after hearing about splitting up but more or less she was happy to have some private time with Cedric.

Maite was liking where this is going for the couple and hoped that it turns out great.

The group then exit the building while Emerald had one hand on Maite's shoulder.

"Good luck you two, I'll be taking Maite for a surprise now, remember, if anything does happen, shoot a bolt of lighting towards the sky and everyone who sees will come to you." Emerald said with a grin.

Cedric nods to Emerald in agreement before grabbing Azure's hand.

Azure gripped Cedric's tightly before Emerald starts to walk away with Maite in tow… to the cliff area again for Maite's surprise.

Cedric waited for Maite and Emerald to be far away before speaking.

"Boy that was close." He said which would have caused Azure to giggle if she wasn't nervous.

"Y-Yeah…" Azure said while she glanced around the area.

"Well milady, where would you like to go?" Cedric asked.

"Uh… I don't know… surprise me." Azure said when she had no idea what to do right now.

Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.

"I think I know what we can do." He said before he starts dragging her.

Azure was a bit surprised at the sudden motion before she followed Cedrin in silence while she kept an eye out for trouble.

It took about 7 minutes before before Cedric brought them to this building.

Music can be heard outside.

Azure was a bit confused before looking to Cedric.

"What is this place?" Azure asked when her ears twitched a bit at the music inside.

Cedric smiled before speaking.

"Well you said you wanted to be surprised, so I thought you and I can do some dancing." He said.

Azure blushed a bit before smiling.

"Well then, why not try to sweep me off my feet with your dance moves?, I never danced before so I hope you're good teacher." Azure teased while she walked to the building with a slight swing in her hips.

Cedric blushed from that before following her inside.

 **Meanwhile with Emerald and Maite…**

Emerald had an arm on Maite's shoulder before speaking while he led them up the path.

"So… you figure out what Cedric and Azure did during the dinner we had?, I got a thought if you want to hear it." Emerald said while he glanced to Maite.

Said hedgehog glanced back before speaking.

"Oh trust me, I already figured it out with the way Azure was under the table a little long and tasting that *butter*. " Maite said.

"Hooo… and you still licked your finger clean of said *butter* anyway… maybe I should keep the surprise my clones left for us myself and have a clone escort you back home." Emerald said with a raised eyebrow.

Maite pouted before speaking.

"Come on Emerald, don't be like that. I was only helping Azure out. It was either me or someone else to notice. I'm surprise neither of them stopped me. Besides you have to admit it's good that the two are doing something daring. Wish I did that to you at the table." She said with a grin.

"Maybe but you could have used a napkin… I'll forgive you on two conditions." Emerald said with a grin while he took Maite's chin in his hand.

"What is it my handsome Emerald?" Maite questioned.

"One, I'll be having you take my dick right down that throat for awhile so you can forget about that wolf's taste… remember that you're mine." Emerald said with a possessive tone while he grins.

Maite blush before using the cuteness in her eyes.

"I'll always be yours Emerald. You should remember how much I love you. Plus your cum is always tastier than Cedric's." She said.

Emerald chuckles at that before speaking up.

"Still need to convince me my dear… condition two is more of a hear me out after I show you moment… you'll get why in a bit." Emerald said while he continues to lead Maite to the cliff and for some reason to the edge.

"I think I already know the answer… but do you trust me?" Emerald asked while he picked up Maite like a bride.

Maite blushed at the position she in before wrapping her arms around Emerald's neck.

"I trust you completely Emerald. And I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'll do whatever I can to earn your trust back." She said.

Emerald grinned at that before he surprisingly jumped down the cliff and towards the water below.

Maite snuggled her head to Emerald's neck during the fall.

The duo land… on the water while Emerald emits blue energy from his feet.

"Hehe, take a look." Emerald said while he walked in a certain direction.

Maite opened her eyes to look before she was surprised at what she's looking at.

There was a massive cave in front of her while Emerald actually walked on the water towards the cave with a grin on his face.

"What is this place Emerald?" Maite asked.

Emerald sweatdrops before looking to Maite.

"Thought you would be more surprised with the water walking… as for your question, while we flew away in the barrier, I noticed this place out of the corner of my eye… I added some things inside to make our night here extremely exciting." Emerald teased while he gripped Maite's ass through her dress while he neared the cave entrance.

Maite smiled at Emerald before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Emerald." She said before snuggling to his neck.

Emerald then set Maite down with a grin before he kissed her on the cheek and points to the inside.

"Take a look at your surprise." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Maite was indeed intrigued with the surprise before going in to look.

What she saw to her surprise was a sex dungeon of sorts with a large room built into one area… but someone familiar was tied to a bed with a gag in her mouth… Audery… but she looked differenty?

Maite was shock before looking at Emerald.

"What she doing here?" She questioned.

"Remember the hear me out condition?" Emerald asked with a finger raised.

Maite raised an eyebrow before nodding to him.

"I'll go step by step then so ask me questions when I give permission to ok? It'll help things go smoother." Emerald asked with a serious expression.

Maite took a moment think before saying…

"Okay."

"Well first off it turns out that Thomas and Audrey here spied on us a bit during our last session and I didn't know until they did what they did to her after a clone dispelled itself... when I make clones, they sometimes have a more… twisted personality trait then the average clone." Emerald said to see if Maite was following so far.

Said hedgehog was surprised after hearing that.

"Go on."

"Also remember the breaking woman part?… well… one of my clones had the idea to *Break* Audrey here and wipe who knows how much of Thomas's memories away since they were ass's to us and well… they really broke her good." Emerald said while he facepalmed at how his clones go out of control sometimes.

Maite was shocked after hearing that.

"One of them then talked with Lillum and after she used a special time seal… well… take a look at her and see what Lillum did." Emerald said while pointing to Audrey.

Maite indeed looked at said koala and was shocked again at what she saw.

It seems Lillum gave Audrey a brand new figure, Audrey was barely anything before… but now she had a figure that could rival Maite's.

"Yeah… Lillum really didn't hold back with *breaking* her further and customizing her to be a perfect slave after hearing about how much of a bitch she was." Emerald said while he realized how twisted this situation was again.

Maite was now more shocked than ever now.

 _'Holy mackerel.'_ She thought.

"So she's Lillum's slave?" Maite asked.

"Ehh… more like pet to help for lessons now, she's… more like your and my slave now since my clones broke her in the first place." Emerald said with a slight shrug.

Maite was surprised after hearing that.

"Wow...So what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"Well if you want, you can give her any order you want and she won't deny an order unless given a contradictory or a sick one, take off the gag and see for yourself." Emerald said while he crossed his arms.

Maite went over before taking off the gag.

The moment she did, Audrey spoke or more like begged to Maite...

"Please Mistress… please give me an order…" Audrey begged with a lust filled look which proved Emerald right.

Maite was shock after hearing that before looking at Emerald.

"Like I said, Lillum did a good job, give an order and remove the cuffs." Emerald said with a slight shrug of his arms.

Maite shrugged as well before removing said cuffs off of Audrey.

Audrey sat up and looked to Maite with lust filled eyes before waiting for an order.

Maite blushed a bit from the look before grinning.

"Did you learn your lesson when you messed with me and my boyfriend?" She questioned.

"Indeed I did… Master showed me what I was missing and Mistress Lillum gave me a much better figure during my training with her magic… your order Mistress." Audrey said with a lust filled look before she got onto her feet which showed in the light that she had a serious lack of clothing.

She did have a figure that rivaled Maite now, though her hips were a bit more shapely but her breasts were a size smaller.

She had a collar with some kind of lock on it while she wore no other clothing.

Instead of replying Maite grin before she went down and took off her shoe and sock before putting her foot on the bed.

"Kiss my foot."

Audrey, a moment later, actually did as told and kissed the top of Maite's foot while Emerald chuckles when she pulled away to wait for a new order.

"Why not show Maite what you learned from Lillum, Audrey?" Emerald said which caused Audrey to smile.

"Of course Master." Audrey said before looking to Maite.

Said hedgehog looked at the koala with a grin.

"In the meantime, I'll be back in a minute… I need an outfit change before we get down and dirty." Emerald teased when he walked to the room to store the tux.

Maite smirk before speaking.

"Don't take too long my love. I still want to taste your...chili dog." She said in a teasing tone as well.

Emerald sent Maite a grin before he entered the room which left Maite alone with Audrey.

Maite looked at Audrey with a smirk.

"Now Audrey, how about you help me get out of these clothes." She ordered.

"Of course Mistress." Audrey said with a smile when she walked to Maite.

Maite smirk before holding her arms up before Audrey starts working on removing the dress.

A couple minutes later and it was placed carefully on the bed along with the shoes which left Maite in her bra and panties.

Maite grins at Audrey before she removed said bra and panties before putting them on the bed.

"Like what you see?" She asked which caused Audrey to smile.

"Of course Mistress, I don't know why men in the past gave up a beauty like you." Audrey compliments.

Maite chuckles before speaking.

"Good answer. Here's your reward." She said before she leans in and kissed Audrey on the mouth.

Audrey moaned a bit at the this before they heard Emerald speaking up.

"A lovely sight if I ever saw one, but I hope you don't mind if we have company." Emerald cryptically said to the duo.

Maite stopped kissing Audrey to look at Emerald before her eyes widen in surprise at the company he brought.

It turns out that Emerald returned to his human form in battle mode for the muscles and summoned three clones, one took the hedgehog form, one took the cat form, and another took the wolf form… all four were nude and at full erection.

Maite felt very excited after seeing that. She already felt wet after thinking of the fun they're gonna have.

Audrey was thinking the same thing before the wolf Emerald spoke up with a fanged grin.

"So ladies, which two Emerald's do you want for now?" Wolf Emerald said with a teasing grin.

Maite licked her lips before speaking.

"I'll take the human Emerald along with the hedgehog Emerald."

Said Emerald's approached Maite while the wolf and cat Emerald's approached Audrey.

Said koala looked at said Emerald's with lust in her eyes.

"Well ladies… shall we begin?" The Human Emerald said with a grin before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene fades back in with DME doing a last minute check on the groaning guards while the camera centered on Atomsk.**

 **"How's it going over there DME?" Atomsk questioned.**

 **"We aside from bruised egos and bodies and a now needed trip to a chiropractor, their good." DME said with a half lidded look while a guard gave him a middle finger which caused DME to point a thumb at the guard.**

 **"See, healthy enough to do that." DME said with another half lidded look.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrop before looking at the readers.**

 **"Welcome back everyone, looks like DME is done with that guards. Talk about a long chapter. What are your thoughts DME?" Atomsk asked before looking at DME.**

 **"Eh could have used more blood here and there but not bad, and the fun Azure had with Cedric in the restaurant and Emerald and Maite's fun on the cliff was interesting." DME said with a grin.**

 **"Oh most definitely. I'm also excited what those Emerald's are gonna do to Maite and Audrey. But I hope that Cedric and Azure continue to have a good time on their date." Atomsk said.**

 **"Yep, and for those who are curious, don't worry, the next chapter is another set of lemons before the students lessons start up again." DME said while he walked next to Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk nod in agreement before speaking.**

 **"Indeed. Hmmm...Wonder what's taking Heimdall so long."**

 **Right when Atomsk asked that, Heimdall appeared with an older looking man who wore ancient armor and on eye patch over one eye which showed that it was Odin… King of the Norse God's.**

 **"Well, here they are." Atomsk stated.**

 **"Yep… and since my first impression was so poor… good luck!" DME said before he shoved Atomsk forward and towards Odin and Heimdall.**

 **Atomsk send DME a half lidded look before speaking to Odin.**

 **"Oh wise Odin, King of Asgard, my friend and I have come to seek your council." He said before bowing to Odin.**

 **Odin was silent for a moment when he looked around at his downed guards.**

 **"I heard from Heimdall that one of you took out all of my guards instantly… was it you." Odin said while he gave Atomsk a pointed glare.**

 **Before Atomsk spoke, Heimdall interjected.**

 **"Actually my king, it's his companion over there." He said while pointing at DME who waved back with a grin.**

 **"I see, then could you explain your reason for trespassing here." Odin said while he looked to Atomsk with a less than pleased look.**

 **Atomsk gulped before speaking.**

 **"That one is my fault your highness. I said something stupid that caused us to be here. But we do need your help. You see, I accidently started a pranking war with a different friend which brought out the Mask man. You probably remembered him right?, since he's Loki's creation." Atomsk explained which caused Odin to send a glare at Atomsk.**

 **"Before I act… Mind explaining why there are so many people watching us, ever since I got here, I felt the gaze of many people for some reason." Odin said while he looked around.**

 **"Ah you see, me and my friend here are hosting stories that we write for the people to read and stuff. In fact, they're looking at what we're doing right now." Atomsk explained.**

 **"Eh, just ignore them, all they can do is watch, anyway do you know if Loki is here, we got a possible mask problem and we need to speak with him." DME said with a nonchalant tone.**

 **Odin sighs before looking to Atomsk.**

 **"Is that true boy." Odin said to confirm the story.**

 **Atomsk nods to Odin.**

 **Odin sighs before muttering to himself.**

 **"If it's not one thing, it's another." Odin muttered before turning his back to the group.**

 **"Follow me, the sooner we deal with this the sooner I can get rid of this headache." Odin said before he walked to the city.**

 **Atomsk looked at DME before he motioned him to follow.**

 **DME had his hands behind his head and shrugged while he walked past Atomsk and followed Odin.**

 **Atomsk looked at the readers before speaking.**

 **"Well folks, looks like me and DME were able to get Odin's help. I don't want to say anything that might jinx us. So see you all later. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before he followed DME and Odin before the scene fades to black.**


	11. A nude time and a change in sight

**The scene fades in to show DME and Atomsk while they followed Odin into a large building, they then followed Odin into a throne room before he sat on the throne while guards and valkyries watched Atomsk and DME like hawks.**

 **"Before I aid you in this capture of… that Mask character... mind explaining to me what happened and if that creature has any outlandish abilities, it seems strange that creature would just appear there unless you and this other friend of yours did something over the top." Odin said with a tone that dared the duo to defy him….more exactly towards Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk gulped before speaking.**

 **"Well what happen was, my other friend thought it be funny to push me in a portal, but I tricked him by using a doppelganger before pushing him in the portal. That's when the prank war started. Then the next day, he got me with a bomb. That's when the Mask character showed up causing a major ruckus." Atomsk explained.**

 **"*Sigh* idiots and their stupid stunts…. and prey tell where is this friend of yours?" Odin said after he mumbled an insult at what caused the Green face man to appear... He got a reminder about Loki and the mischief he caused.**

 **Atomsk rubbed the back of his head before speaking.**

 **"Uh well, this will be hard to explain...but when me and my friend tried to stop the Mask character ourselves, it got the best off us and knocked out my friend. However his dark personality took over, whom's actually with us right now in the same body of my friend here." Atomsk explained while DME grinned a bit while giving the watching norse beings a slight wave of his hand which made Odin raise an eyebrow.**

 **"And by dark…" Odin said before DME chuckles which stopped Odin from speaking.**

 **"Dark as in that unlike my other half… I don't show mercy normally to my enemies, but I have enough brains to think things through, if the situation was different and I was forced to defend myself…. Well… you would be having some of your men here clean up body parts back on the bridge." DME said while a chilling feeling emits from him to show that he was serious even with the grin on his face.**

 **Atomsk shook his head after hearing that since it's true.**

 **The guards and Valkyries all aimed their weapons at DME, but before they could move, Odin slammed his staff on the ground which quiets the unrest before it starts while his uncovered eye emits raw power.**

 **"Enough, Tell me what it is you need plain and simple, otherwise I'm just wasting my time, do you need this Mask impostor taken care of or what?" Odin said with an obvious tone that showed he was losing his patience.**

 **"Definitely want him taken care of my lord." Atomsk said which caused Odin to look to Atomsk for a moment before he spoke up.**

 **"I should let you know then that if I get Loki, then the situation would end up in a draw, I'll send my son Thor, you can meet him back at the Bifrost bridge." Odin said to the duo.**

 **"Thank you Odin." Atomsk said in a appreciative tone.**

 **"Don't thank me, you two brought the Mask into your world somehow... aside from lending my son as aid... this is all on you two to fix, now leave my sight before I lose my patience." Odin said while his body sparked a few times.**

 **Atomsk gulped a bit before speaking.**

 **"We shall do so at once." Atomsk said while DME chuckles again.**

 **"Oh believe me, if I get the chance, I'll rip the skin off of the bastards face, I do have one question, we were heading to this Dimensions earth but wound up here, mind explaining why?" DME asked which caused Odin to frown at DME's attitude.**

 **"Simple you savage, we have ancient magic here that can attract travelers between worlds if they don't use the proper channels, now leave before I blast you two out… NOW!" Odin said before his body emits raw power from his nearly lost patience.**

 **Atomsk shivered before looking at DME.**

 **"You heard him DME. Let's go." He said before going to a different direction.**

 **"Yeah... but the Bifrost bridge is this way." DME said while pointing a thumb behind him to the entrance of the building.**

 **Atomsk felt embarrassed after hearing that.**

 **"Oops." He said before going to that direction DME pointed while DME followed a moment later with Odin glaring at the duo the entire time when they exit.**

 **They were now out of Odin's throne room and were now on the way back to the Bifrost Bridge while DME had his hands behind his head and he was silent when he looked around the area.**

 **It took about 20 minutes before the duo arrived at the Bifrost Bridge.**

 **No one was there right now so it looked like the duo would have to wait a bit for Thor before heading to earth.**

 **About 5 minutes later, said Norse God flew with his hammer before landing in front of the duo.**

 **"So you're the two fools that my father spoke of." Thor said with a frown.**

 **DME just rolled his eyes before looking to Thor.**

 **"Yeah yeah, we get that Atomsk and TME were fools with their prank war, but we know a bit about you Mr. wants a battle, so why don't we keep the hate out of this for now and get rid of that green faced freak and you can fight frost giants while Atomsk and I can get back to our story telling." DME said with a half lidded look.**

 **Thor frowned at DME's lack of respect before speaking.**

 **"Alright then."**

 **"Alright, now just to ask so we don't get shot into a random dimension, is there a proper way to get to earth from here or is it possible to take my own route?" DME asked Thor with a serious look on his face since this might be an issue for getting around the area.**

 **Thor took a moment to think before answering.**

 **"This bridge is the only route from here to Earth. But what route do you take?"**

 **"TME, Atomsk, and I can make our own portals from just about anywhere, he makes portals of Darkness while TME and I make classic looking portals you might see which act more like gates into long tunnels you have to pass through, pretty safe on the inside, but as you can see, the exit can be changed for unwelcomed results." DME explained to Thor with a slight shrug of his arms.**

 **Atomsk nods to Thor since it's true.**

 **Thor took another moment to think before answering.**

 **"Will do it your way then."**

 **"Alright, just don't say that I didn't warn about unexpected exits." DME said before he held a hand out in front of the trio and a round portal opened for him.**

 **Thor scoffed a bit from that before entering the portal while DME got a tick mark on his head.**

 **"Seriously considering on shooting that guy into a sun if he keeps up the arrogant act, I may be an ass, but at least I'm honest about what I think." DME muttered before he entered the portal a moment later.**

 **"Just relax. I mean we did made a...bad impression here so you can't blame him for that." Atomsk said before DME popped his head out to give Atomsk a slight glare.**

 **"And I didn't bring us here intentionally, their freaking spells did and they point their weapons at us, all things considered I could have done worse… but I got enough headaches to deal with and I don't want Norse gods chasing me all over the multiverse, and are you gonna come on or do you wanna stay here alone with the hostile gods?" DME said before he popped his head back into the portal.**

 **Atomsk rolled his eyes before he entered the tunnel.**

 **For a few moments the trio walk along the monochrome pathway while DME walked on in silence to think, he was really hoping this would lead to earth and not a random Dimension.**

 **Atomsk was having similar thoughts while Thor stayed silent.**

 **For a few minutes, nothing happened, but a light was seen at the end of the tunnel.**

 **"Well, here goes nothing. To quote Sam Jackson; "Hold onto your butts." Atomsk said.**

 **"Great… mind getting the readers and the god of thunder up to speed while I make sure we didn't pop up over a volcano?" DME asked before he stuck his head out of the portal.**

 **Atomsk looked to the readers before speaking.**

 **"Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 11 of DDS. After me and DME made an...impression in Asgard, Odin was able to have Thor help us find and beat the Mask man. Which by the way, thank you Thor and sorry for the ruckus we caused."**

 **Thor waved his hand at him before speaking.**

 **"Your apology is accepted since you've shown respect."**

 **Atomsk nods to Thor before looking at the readers.**

 **"Well folks, I don't want to jinx this for the sake of this journey, so we hope you enjoy this chapter. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before entering the portal.**

 **Thor sighed before following him before the scene changes to where Cedric and Azure entered a building.**

* * *

 **S.B. Dimension/ Dance club/ Azure, Cedric**

When the duo enter, they saw that there was a mix of people wearing fancy outfits in a more relaxed way and some people who were in casual clothing while some of the people inside danced in a large area that looked like a high class night club.

Azure looked around with awe on her face since this was a first for her to see.

Cedric was indeed impressed with this place.

"This place looks amazing." He said while Azure spoke up with a slightly nervous tone.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea, I mean there are a lot of people here which could give that second assassin a place to hide." Azure said when she noticed the amount of people around.

Cedric then grabbed the feline's hand before speaking.

"No Azure, this place is perfect. I promise you nothing will happen. Besides, how else am I gonna impress you with my dance skills?" He said with a kind smile.

Azure was silent for a moment before looking to Cedric with a lesser, but still noticeable smile.

"Maybe, just keep an ear out or something alright?... you can show me your moves as long as you do that." Azure said with giggle at the end when she wondered what moved Cedric had.

Cedric nods to her before the music changed to something he was familiar with.

"Ah, here's something we can do. Azure, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked.

Azure looked to Cedric with an actual smile this time before responding.

"Of course, mind leading this dance?" Azure asked with a slight curtsy to imitate a noble or princess.

Cedric nods to her before bringing her to the dance floor.

Everyone was doing the waltz.

Cedric still hold her hand before putting the other on her hip while Azure in turned placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder and followed Cedric's lead, it was a bit tough for her since she wasn't used to this so it would take a bit for her to get it right.

Cedric sees this before smiling.

"Don't worry. Just keep looking at me while we dance." He said before he starts moving while Azure nods for a moment before she looked to Cedric and continues to follow his lead.

As the couple danced, Cedric had Azure twirl before grabbing her hip again. He look deeply at her eyes while still dancing.

Azure continued to look into Cedric's eyes while they continue to dance, what the duo didn't notice was a few people watching them from afar, mainly Cream and Daniel who followed them in to make sure that things were ok on the inside.

Cream wore a dark orange dress that would remind of her outfit as a child, minus the collar part that acted as a neck piece which left the dress in an all orange state, but it went all the way down to her ankles, she had a sash to act as a belt and simple orange shoes.

And the dress showed off her figure well while she drank some tea she orders, aside from that, the only makeup she had was a light shade of lipstick to help show her lips off a bit.

"Seems they're having fun, right Daniel?" Cream said before glancing at the samurai Panda and his choice of outfit.

Daniel was wearing a tuxedo like Cedric before speaking.

"Indeed." He said before looking at Cream.

"I don't know if I said it already, but you look very beautiful tonight Cream."

Cream blushed lightly for a moment before smiling at Daniel.

"And you're very handsome yourself Daniel, where did you find that tux anyway?" Cream asked since she thought he would wear something samurai related here.

Daniel had a thoughtful look before drinking a diet soda before speaking.

"Hmmm...You know, I had no idea. When I was getting ready, there was a package for me with my name on it. It didn't say who it was from."

"Maybe Emerald?, I heard he got ones for Cedric and Azure." Cream said when she heard that Cedric and Azure got their outfits from Emerald.

Daniel was surprised after hearing that.

"Well that was nice of him. But how come he got me one? Does he know you and I are on a date? Or are we since we're watching our friends just in case?" Daniel asked with a confused look.

Cream chuckled nervously before speaking.

"He… already knows, Amanda and I talked right behind Emerald about… how I felt about you and Emerald… had some comical moments… hopefully Maite will keep him occupied so he won't focus on you too much." Cream said to Daniel before she took another sip of her tea.

Daniel was both surprised but nervous after hearing.

"Yeah hopefully. I hope he approves of me Cream. I enjoy being with you." He said.

"Hehe, I do too, still it might be awhile before he actually warms up to you… let me give you a good comparison… you know how Demonga and Emerald get along?" Cream said which was… shocking… Emerald and Demonga get along?

"Really?" Daniel question with a surprised look.

Cream sighs before giving Daniel a half lidded look.

"Really, believe it or not Emerald and Demonga did fight a lot in the past, and I mean try to kill each other a lot… Demonga even joined this man named Bordux once in order to get a proper fight with Emerald, and Bordux makes Emerald's life a living hell... but that one was a long time ago… and Demonga has more than made up for that mistake… especially after Emerald's master died." Cream said when she remembered some stuff about that day.

Daniel was surprised but felt bad for Emerald on losing his master. That's when he remembered something.

"That assassin that died in Rachel's house, do you think that Bordux person was the one that him to attack Cedric?" He asked which made Cream sigh while ice clinked in her glass.

"Knowing our, as in Emerald and some people back in Angel City's luck,… more than likely, or at the very least Bordux is using the assassins for his plans… I don't know why myself… but Bordux seems obsessed with Emerald inborn ability before he even became one with the Master Emerald or Angel City appearing above Station Square after the Dimensional fusion…" Cream said when she remembered that day long ago in front of the cave… though to Daniel it looked like Cream had a far off look… like she aged some years from remembering that.

"Boy, I can see why Emerald was agitated when that assassin gave him a hint." Daniel said.

"Agitated is an understatement… because of Bordux… Emerald lost people who he considers family three times and some of his friends for various reasons…. His entire family from his Dimension when he got forced onto Angel Cities Mobius for the first time… his predecessor the former Elemental of Darkness Nocturn who's mind and power was sealed into a black gem that was similar to a chaos Emerald by Nocturns own lover, Emerald considered him a father figure… and his Master… Xan Grandblade… a perverted old man but was well liked by everyone… he died when he fought Bordux and his two strongest allies in a 3 on one fight and drove those three away… but he died of his injuries in the end… and from what I remember from so many…. his soul was destroyed..." Cream said while she looked into her glass when the memories flowed through her mind.

"In fact… I'm surprised Emerald managed to stay sane after… that incident…. Or maybe his mind broke and he barely pieced it back together…" Cream continues before falling silent while her eyes got a dangerous glint before the glass cracks in her hand a little when some killing intent was actually emitted from Cream of all people.

Daniel shuddered from that feeling while felt shocked seeing how angry Cream got.

"Um Cream? Your glass." He said before Cream noticed what she did.

"Sorry… it's just that my scar is throbbing after I remembered what Emerald went through before getting his Core before that mind shattering incident and what Steel did before Bordux rescued Robotnik at the last moment before Emerald could kill him… Steel is a replica robot of Emerald… a very dangerous one and he gave me this unhealable scar when I was around 10 or so… Steel killed hundreds before Emerald stopped him… and that was a few days after Emerald first got to Mobius…" Cream said before she let go of her glass to touch the scar on her cheek that had some dark lines in it… which seemed to move slightly when she got irritated.

Daniel was shocked when saw that before he gave Cream a light hug.

"I'm sorry it happened Cream."

"It's not your fault… you weren't there and had no idea… I doubt you were even alive at the time." Cream cryptically said to Daniel.

Daniel was confused.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you were there?"

"A little tip when you learn Aura and Chaos Energy…" Cream said before looking to Daniel with glowing eyes and a body that emitted a pressure of some kind… it wasn't hostile but it was felt.

"... your body becomes more like Shadow's and time barely flows anymore as a result…. I'm around 200 to 250 years old and that's considered young among Aura and Chaos user's…" Cream admits before she signaled for a waiter to bring her another glass after she had her eyes and *Pressure* return to normal..

Daniel's eyes widen after hearing that.

"W-Wow. Call me crazy but you're beyond cool after hearing that."

Cream chuckles a few times before looking to Daniel.

"Trust me… it wasn't until I got to join this school to really learn… I mean… until I got trained by Amy and Rouge… I was more or less dead weight to the others… I still have a long way to go but I can say this… until you and the others learn how to use both Chaos energy and Aura, you're weaker than you think, Chaos energy amplifies your strength and helps you with learning and training elements, and Aura can strengthen you further in interesting ways, from physical boosts to even strange abilities, and then there is the stuff that you can learn in other Dimensions to help level up more…" Cream said after the waiter brought her a new glass of tea.

"Hmmm...Then I should up my training then. I hope you be my teacher...or my private tutor." Daniel said.

Cream blushed a bit at that before smiling.

"Maybe on a later date, but we should watch Cedric and Azure for now, think you can dance after they leave?" Cream asked with a small smile on her face.

Daniel smiled at Cream before speaking.

"As soon as they're gone, I'm gonna sweep you off your feet."

Cream giggled a bit before speaking up.

"We'll see…" Cream said before she looked back to the dancing duo and saw that Azure was getting the hang of things by matching Cedric's pace more and more.

Said wolf continues to lead while still looking at Azure's eyes.

Azure did the same when she followed Cedric's lead before stepping a bit closer to the wolf.

It wasn't long til the song end before Cedric surprised his feline girlfriend by dipping her.

He still looked at her eyes with a smile before Azure surprised him by gripping the back of his head and kissed him on the lips while her eyes slowly closed.

Cedric was surprised by that action before he kiss her back as his eyes closed as well.

For a few moments, Azure and Cedric kissed before someone cleared their throat next to them which got their attention.

Cedric stopped kissing his girlfriend before turning his head to see who it was.

Turns out it was a bear mobian who looked like the owner of the place had an amused grin on his face.

"Sorry for interrupting a happy moment… but the song ended a few seconds ago and the next song is about to play, if you like fast songs you can stay, or you two can continue this somewhere private... don't get me wrong, I think you two look good together, but… your making some of the single people here jealous and I want to prevent damages here." The Bear said with a grin while he points a thumb behind him.

When Cedric looked, he can see that the owner was right when he saw some of the single people with jealous looks.

Cedric chuckled a bit before he brought Azure up before speaking to the owner.

"Sorry about that sir."

"Eh no worries, just giving you two a heads up before the fast song starts so you two won't get *attacked* by other dancers here." The owner said while giving a few finger quotes.

Azure jolts a bit at the attacked word before chuckling nervously which caused the owner to raise an eyebrow in confusion when Azure seemed to pale a bit.

"Are you OK ma'am?, did something I say upset you?, you seem a bit pale now, or are you just tired?" the owner said with a concerned tone while Azure took a second to try an calm herself.

"J-Just a bit tired, must have got a bit into the dance and did realize how tired I was." Azure fibbed a bit which the owner seemed to buy it when he shrugged.

"Well I recommend sitting or something, don't want a beautiful woman like yourself worrying your boyfriend here by passing out right?" The owner said with an amused grin which caused Azure to blush a bit from the beautiful comment before nodding.

"Y-Yeah, I might as well take a few minutes." Azure said before she took a moment to walk away before the owner spoke up to Cedric.

"Is she really ok?, I was at the laser show with a date of mine before that guy attacked you and Rachel and I saw what happened to you and Rachel before I saw her fur turn that color and ran when things started to look bad." The owner said with a quieter tone.

Cedric was shocked after hearing that the owner was there.

"Well first, you know Rachel?" He asked.

The Owner chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Is there anyone on the island who doesn't know Sonic and his family?" The Owner counter asked with an amused tone while he crossed his arms.

Cedric chuckled before speaking.

"I guess not. And to answer your question, she's very worried about how our date is going but more worried if the attack happens again."

"Hmmm… understandable, don't know if this might help, but want to hear a bit of advice?" The owner said while he gestured for Cedric to follow him off of the dance floor and after Azure to allow new dancers on.

Cedric nods to the owner before following him.

When they got clear of the dance floor, the owner turned to Cedric with a smile on his face.

"I know this might be already known to you, but keep on reassuring her, and I don't mean once or twice, but also try to keep quiet if it looks like she is thinking about something… contradictory I know, but it can help if your date can work things out herself, just let her know you'll be for her no matter what." The Owner said with a grin.

Cedric made sure to let the advice sink in before speaking.

"I'll make sure to follow that. But don't worry, I'm making sure to do that. Plus I have friends watching us incase of anything."

"I see, would it be those two there?, they had their eyes on you and I thought they were a couple jealous people." The owner said while pointing in a certain direction behind Cedric.

Cedric took a glance and was surprised to see Cream and Daniel standing there.

Cream was keeping an eye on Azure while she drank her tea to make sure Azure was ok while Azure got her own drink… Daniel on the other hand...

Was watching Cedric and the owner before he gave the young wolf a firm nod.

Cedric returned the nod before looking at the owner.

"I better get back to my date. Thanks for the advice." He said.

"No problem… though I recommend getting to her now, looks like someone is trying to hit on her or something and it looks like your date is getting irritated… fast." The owner said with a raised eyebrow while nodding in Azure's direction.

Cedric's eyes widen before to looking at said person pestering Azure.

"Oh no you don't." He said before he used his speed to get to Azure's side.

He gave the man a half lidded look before speaking.

"I suggest you stop bothering my girlfriend if you know what's good for you." He said before putting his hand on Azure's shoulder.

The man gave Cedric a half lidded look while grinning when he held his hands up defensively.

"Alright... I'll leave... but it looked like she wasn't in a good mood so I tried to cheer her up… do a better job and the others here might keep away." The man said while making a jab at Cedric before the man walked away with a few other guys and gals looking towards Cedric and Azure to back up the man's claim.

Said wolf knelt down to look at Azure before speaking.

"Sorry Azure, he didn't bother you too much did he?"

Azure looked back to Cedric with a slightly relieved grin.

"No, just glad you got here... sorry for the trouble... I was just trying to calm down with a drink or something and he popped up out of nowhere and started to try and flirt with me." Azure said while she shook her glass back and forth gently to make the drinks inside swirl a bit.

Cedric frowned a bit when after hearing that before speaking.

"Well I'm here now. And again sorry, the owner needed to talk to me."

"No worries, but I still need to apologize, I actually enjoyed the dance but when he said attacked… I just…" Azure said before she fell silent when she drank from her drink a moment later.

Cedric gave her an assuring look before speaking.

"You don't need to apologise Azure. I understand. But I want to make sure you're having a great time. The only thing I want is to see that beautiful smile of yours."

"I am… I just want to calm down first before we continue this date, I know we got people watching but my body won't listen and I'm expecting an attack… *Sigh*... sorry for worrying you Cedric." Azure said before she took another swig of her drink.

Cedric brought his hand to hers before speaking.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry. Daniel and Cream are here in case of anything." He said before motioning his head in the direction he's pointing at.

Azure took a moment to look where Cedric was pointing before she saw Cream and Daniel, Cream waved a bit a moment later.

Cedric nod to her before looking at Azure.

"If you want, we can talk about stuff." He suggested.

"Like what?" Azure asked when she looks to Cedric.

"Well, we can try to get to know each other more, but if it's too personal for you, you can just ask me about my dimension and stuff." He said.

"Well, what do you want to know about me exactly?, I don't remember much aside from living with that old couple for a few years." Azure asked since she didn't do much.

"You can tell me what you like and dislike certain stuff." Cedric said.

"Well… I like training, that's one, I don't like loud areas unless I can have fun there, like this place… uh…" Azure said before she tried to think of other likes and dislikes for herself.

"Do you have a favorite fruit or vegetable?" Cedric asked.

"Well… I like Banana's and apples when I want something juicy… and any vegetable is good as long as it's cooked right." Azure said which showed she wasn't a picky eater.

Cedric smiled before speaking.

"Same thing with me on vegetables. I like some fruits, but my favorite is always mangos."

"Hmm… any fears?... mine is losing my friends here that I made… and you, Rachel… and Sticks as well since she's going to be a part of this group now." Azure said with a slight blush on her face.

Cedric blushed as well before speaking.

"Well I'm afraid of losing you as well. Along with Rachel, Sticks, our classmates. But now I'm also worried for my friends back home, including my mom and sister."

"I'm glad you have a family to worry about… I don't even know if Lavender is really my sister or not, *Sigh* I wonder why I can't remember what happened to make me lose my memory." Azure said while she looked into her glass.

Cedric gripped Azure's chin to look at her before speaking.

"Azure...whether or not Lavender is your sister, me and everyone else in this class are with you. In this scenario, we're your family. And always remember that I'll be there to help you with anything."

"Maybe, but I just realized something…" Azure said before grinning a bit at Cedric.

"What's that?" Cedric asked with a confused look.

"If Lavender is really my sister and Blaze is my mom… wouldn't that make me royalty or something?, and wouldn't' that mean that you have been dating a princess all this time?" Azure said with a humored tone while she drank from her glass again.

Cedric took a moment to think on that before chuckling.

"Hehe, I guess you're right. But regardless of anything, you'll always be a princess to me." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, but the Sonic of Angel City might be my dad as well… makes me wonder if he's the protective type." Azure said with a humored grin on her face when she remembered how protective Rachel's Sonic was.

Cedric chuckled before speaking.

"Well that's the job of the father. But if anything, I'll just have to prove to him that I'm worthy for you."

"True, but we only known each other for about 8 or nine days if my memory holds up, a few days in angel City and a few more here, makes me wonder if we're going a bit fast." Azure said while she moved her glass a few times.

"Well Azure, I want our relationship to happen. I love you very much. But if you believe that we're going fast, we take this slowly before we go serious. I don't want to force you to anything you're not comfortable with." Cedric said.

"Thanks… I don't mind some fun every now and then, but you gotta admit that you work fast to have three women at your beck and call right?" Azure teased since Cedric did have multiple women already, plus the heartless with a two in one deal with Rachel now.

Cedric blushed before chuckling.

"Yeah you're right. But this time I'll try not to be fast if I meet another girl. I'll still follow the conditions we have. But for now I want to enjoy being with you. Along with Rachel and Sticks."

"Well… I'll admit that I was angry earlier and took it out on Sticks earlier… I'll need to apologize to her later." Azure said with a regretful tone.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think Sticks mind. And call me crazy, but I find that aggressive side of yours very hot. But I am sorry for making you angry that morning." Cedric said with a regretful tone as well.

"I'm the one who should say sorry, even if you do find it hot, it doesn't excuse my actions… anyway, I have an idea to make it up to you and if this date goes well… well... we might not make it home till it is past midnight." Azure teased before she finished off her drink.

Cedric blushed from that before speaking.

"Well after this, do you wanna continue dancing or go somewhere else?"

"How about just a walk and see where we end up at, adapt to the situation so to speak." Azure suggests to Cedric.

"Hmmm...Okay. Maybe we can do some more talking along the way." Cedric said.

"Alright, mind leading the way?" Azure said when she turned to the wolf.

Cedric smiled before speaking.

"Absolutely." He said before bringing his hand out which Azure took before she followed the Wolf out of the door and into a random direction.

A few minutes later and they were walking along a long pathway through some trees when the path led out of town.

Azure then looks to Cedric before speaking up.

"So… I get that your dad trained you, but did he use dual bladed weapons like you or did you pick up that style later?" Azure asked since it was rare for her to find a duel wield user.

Cedric chuckled before speaking

"Oh I picked the style. You would've love to meet him. He beats me in every duel using one sword that's been in my family for generations." Cedric said.

"One sword?, so if it comes to a one blade on one blade thing then would Daniel beat you in that style or did you train in multiple styles?" Azure asked since she never saw Cedric use one weapon before.

"Well I did learn how to use one sword...but that was after my father's passing. But it was under a different circumstance." Cedric said.

"Different circumstances?" Azure asked with a raised eyebrow since she was knocked out for Cedric's stories.

Cedric sighed before speaking.

"There was a reason why the assassin was after me. You see I went on a undercover mission in my home dimension to infiltrate a boarding school that was actually a secret ninja academy. I was put to the same program like most students and learned how to fight like them. And during that mission is where I met Kyra and how we form our Band of 7 group. It wasn't long before we finally took down brotherhood. Although I thought we did until that attack happen."

"I see, any chance that second assassin will come for you?" Azure asked while she looks around.

"No. But it doesn't mean I can't keep my guard up. But if anything, I think he/she was only meant to kill his/her comrade in case the mission failed. I'll tell you this Azure, whatever happens, I'm gonna make sure to protect you and anyone else I love to my last breath." Cedric said.

Azure blushed a bit before she tightens her grip on Cedric's hand a little.

"Thanks Cedric, I… love…. You... too…."Azure said while she blushed brightly at what she said to said wolf since she rarely said that to others.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that before he surprised Azure by hugging her.

Azure returned the hug and rests her head on the crook of Cedric's neck for a bit while she kept blushing.

About a few moments later, the two separated.

"Shall we continue walking?" Cedric ask with a smile.

Azure was silent for a moment later before she pulled away with a smile.

"Sure, let's go." Azure said before she gripped Cedric's hand and pulls him along the path… but what neither of them saw was a sign in the dark which had a barely noticed symbol that had a male and female symbol on it.

It wasn't long before the duo reached the beach.

Cedric chuckled before speaking.

"Hehe, a whole beach to ourselves."

"Uh… not quite." Azure said with a rapidly growing blush when she points in one direction that led deeper into the beach.

Cedric was confused before looking at said direction. He blushed big as well at what he was seeing.

It turns out the beach they went to… wasn't just a normal beach… it looked like a nude beach… but…. The duo saw some people having sex in full view while other people who were just relaxing ignored the people having sex.

"Oh boy...we just came upon a nude beach." Cedric asked.

"Uh, I don't think this is a nude beach… look at the sign." Azure said when she looked closer at a nearby sign that was lit to help others see it.

Cedric saw the sign before blushing after reading it.

"Siren's Beach. Where couples come and make love to one another." Cedric said while blushing big while Azure bent down a bit to read smaller text.

"No clothes allowed unless a good reason is given to the owner of the beach." Azure read before blushing after she finished reading.

Cedric had the same reaction after hearing that.

"Do you think we should get out?" He questioned.

Though his question was answered from a voice from behind the duo.

"My, my, looks like you two are new here." The voice said from behind the duo.

Cedric and Azure jolt a bit before turning around to see the source of the voice.

Turns out it was a surprisingly tall female wolf Mobian who was even taller then Cedric by a head surprisingly… the only thing she had was a towel wrapped around her waist, most likely for resting on the beach which showed that she had large E to F cup breasts.

Azure's gaze turned into shock at the surprisingly tall female before looking up to her head.

Cedric was shock as well before looking at the wolf Mobian.

"Uh, well actually...we were just passing through and didn't realize where we at." Cedric said which caused the woman to chuckle.

"Yeah, we get that a few times, anyway I'm the owner of the place and was about to get a drink, wanna join if you got questions?" The owner said with an ever present grin on her face.

"Uh… I don't know… besides we don't have towels or know to store clothes at, gotta lot more but the signs warning." Azure said which made the owner laugh a few times.

"Hon, I'm the owner, if anyone has any lip for newcomers then they'll have to go through me." The owner said to Azure with a grin.

Cedric looked at Azure before speaking.

"What do you think Azure?"

"Well… why not, what's the worse that could happen?" Azure said with a slight shrug of her arms since she was naked around other women before.

Cedric was a bit surprised but couldn't complain since he was naked when he was with Rachel, her heartless, Sticks and Azure. Even though she was clothed.

The owner laughed a few times before gesturing for the duo to follow her.

"I'll show you the front entrance, you two entered through the exit, the real nude beach is past those rocks there." The owner said before she starts to walk through the sex having people with the grin still on her face.

Cedric blushed a bit before looking at Azure.

Azure had a lesser blush before she shrugged at Cedric.

"Well you heard her, we should follow her." Azure said before she bent down to get her shoes since sand and heels don't mix.

Cedric nods to her before bending to remove his shoes and socks since sand can get in the shoes.

Though… Cedric got pinched on the rear… while Azure was fully seen while she was focused on getting her heels off which meant...

Cedric gulped before turning around to see who did that.

To Cedric's horror… it was a male dog Mobian who looked like they worked out too much… and they were in the nude and fully erect.

"Hello handsome… you alone?" The man said to Cedric while Azure who noticed covered her mouth to fight from laughing at Cedric's delima.

Said wolf was freaked out before speaking up.

"No. I'm with my beautiful girlfriend who's standing beside me."

Azure in the meantime was hitting a tree with the side of her hand while some laughter slips out while the dog Mobian chuckles.

"Beautiful lady and great ass too, my boyfriend might like to have fun with her if she's interested… could make it a four-way." The man said to Cedric which made Azure blush, jolt, and chuckle at the man's stubbornness at trying to hit on Cedric again at what was said about her rear before she turned to see how Cedric would react.

Cedric frown a bit after hearing that before sighing.

"Look, you're a nice person...but I'm not into men. Not there's anything wrong with that. I just prefer women. Also she and I are on a date." He said.

Azure chuckles before speaking up.

"Yeah, besides I love Cedric, there are other women with Cedric… but we got to know one another and decided to share Cedric." Azure sighed which made the man sigh.

"Good looking and can handle multiple women, makes me jealous if that gave you a lot of stamina, who are the other lucky ladies?" The man teased Cedric with a grin.

Cedric was feeling awkward before speaking.

"Uh, Sticks the Badger and Sonic's daughter, Rachel."

The man blinked a few times before laughing which confused Azure greatly.

"Uh… did I miss anything funny?, Cedric's telling the truth." Azure said while the man's laughs slowed down when he calmed down.

Cedric realized what was going on.

"I'm guessing you and your boyfriend were with Sticks one night?" Cedric asked.

"Oh honey, I'm only into men as good looking as you, my boyfriend had a few times with Sticks in the past with other men here, sometimes Sticks took on 10 or 20 men here and she came out of it with a bored look on her face, tell me, how did you manage to get a stamina demon like Sticks to be your girlfriend, we even heard her say that she wouldn't hook up with anyone unless they could satisfy her." The man said with a humored tone while Azure was shocked at the number of men she had… apparently daily in the past.

Cedric was shocked as well before speaking.

"I don't want to spill any details, but I love Sticks the same way I love Rachel and Azure."

Azure blushed a bit while the man chuckles.

"Honey, trust me, when Sticks doesn't appear here after a while, people are gonna ask, mainly the guys who like Sticks, and if rumors spread that you actually tamed Sticks, then women are gonna try and get a piece of that, and tame was just an example of… cleaner words said around here." The man said which made Azure frown before she spoke up.

"I'll have you know that I did it, she made a bet with me and Rachel and she pissed me off enough to get her to cum a few times, she won in the end though when Rachel and I passed out which… allowed her to get close to Cedric, but because of certain circumstances that would take to long to get into, she ended up dating Cedric while I was passed out…" Azure said before glancing to Cedric.

"Speaking of which, you'll have to explain that part later." Azure said with crossed arms and a half lidded look on her face.

Cedric gulped a bit from that before chuckling nervously.

The man chuckles before speaking up.

"Then you'll like the lady who you spoke to just now, she's a favorite of all the beach goers here for a few reasons other than being the owner of this place." the man said with a grin while his dick got erect again which caused Azure to blush a bit at the size before she looked away… didn't he go for woman?

Cedric turned his head away before speaking.

"Well anyway, me and Azure have to follow the owner. So have a good night." He said before grabbing Azure's hand and pulled her while heading to where the owner is while the men called after them.

"Don't think I was just saying that about the owner for nothing, you'll see later." the man called before he walked back to his boyfriend to help get rid of his own problem.

"Uh, should we be worried about what that guy said?" Azure said with a slight blush when the duo walk by two cat Mobian, male and female, near them while the man had the female on her back while he thrusts in and out of her which caused the female to pants and groan loudly.

Cedric avert his eyes while blushing before speaking.

"Well...despite the awkwardness, I guess we should keep our guard up. If one of us feels uncomfortable, we leave, agreed?" He asked.

"Agreed, but let's try to not insult anyone here, we might get mobbed if we say the wrong thing here." Azure said when she could picture a mob comically chasing them away while they were nude.

Cedric shivered from that thought before speaking.

"Agreed with you on that. Now Azure, Sticks and I haven't dated when you were passed out."

"Could have fooled me, you were screwing her ass first when I woke and got a stress reliever... guess you work in reverse huh since Rachel and I payed you a visit before our screwed up date." Azure said with a humored tone.

"Hehe, yeah. But anyway, it was one time only." Cedric said.

"You say that now but knowing our luck, you could be getting to *know* women before dating them first." Azure said with a half lidded look before blushing when she saw a two women Mobian, a hedgehog and koala, eating one another out.

Cedric blushed as well before speaking.

"Azure, I don't want us to fight on our date. I'm very sorry about that morning. But I promise you that I won't be fast on getting to know a woman, as long as you get to know her first as part of our condition." He said.

"Not really fighting, just pointing out the facts, anyway where is she?, We're getting close but I don't see her." Azure said before looking around while blushing at the sights on the beach.

Cedric sighed before speaking.

"It's because that guy back there distracted us."

"Well, I see the other section, or the section leading to the other section." Azure said when they saw the cove which seemed to be rounded and hid a section while another section was seen which showed other nude people, but they were not having sex.

"I think that's the nude beach the owner mentioned." Cedric pointed out.

"Alright, let's go…" Azure said before she starts to cross the mid area before stopping when she noticed something to her right which made her blush brightly and looked shocked at what she saw.

Cedric was confused as he approached his feline girlfriend.

"What's wrong Azure?" He questioned.

"The...Owner…" was all Azure said while she points deeper into the middle section while a female panting was heard a moment later when Cedric got close.

Cedric looked to where the owner was and got the same reaction from what he was seeing.

Apparently the owner wasn't fully female as she appeared… sure there was a clit on the large female wolf… but she also had a massive dick and a pair of testicles… and she was using her dick on a poor cat Mobian who seemed to bite more than she could chew while the owner had a fanged grin on her face while she continues to plow the cat Mobian.

"Oh. My. God." Cedric said which got the owner's attention while the man's words came to mind.

 _"...She's a favorite of all the beach goers for a few reasons other than being the owner…"_ the man's words echo which explained the reason for the homosexual man's erection.

"Now… I get why he had that reaction." Azure said while the owner went even faster which made the cat Mobian yowl out when the owner knots herself into the cat Mobian with a grunt which caused the cat mobian to yell out before her womb starts to bloat before the owner picks up the cat Mobian and rests against the rock which gave Azure and Cedric a full view of her pulsing dick and testicles while they pumped her semen which was visible.

Cedric was shocked at the sight before speaking.

"Uh...yeah."

The owner chuckles before she gripped the cat Mobian around the waist and after tightening her grip yanked the cat Mobian off of her dick which caused the cat Mobian to groan loudly before passing out which caused the Owner to chuckle before she sets the cat Mobian on the sand nearby and used the towel as a pillow for the cat Mobian before walking to the duo with her dick being fully seen.

Before it starts shrinking while it leaked semen, it seemed to be around a full foot in length while it hanged between her legs.

"Enjoy the show?" The owner said with a grin while she placed a hand on her hip.

Cedric blushed like a tomato since he had no idea what to say.

Azure was in a similar state which caused the owner to chuckle.

"You two might want to close those mouths… or I might take advantage of them." The owner teased which caused Azure to close her mouth with a blush when she realized that it was open.

Cedric was in a similar boat before closing his mouth.

The owner chuckles before pointing to her dick.

"Just to point out, aside from my all round giant size, this is O' natural, no tricks… I got a few kids with their own that prove that." The owner said with an amused tone while Azure's eyes widen in surprise.

Cedric was also shocked before speaking.

"You're a mom as well?"

The owner grins before pointing a thumb at the knocked out cat Mobian.

"More like a dad of sorts from what you just saw, I can still get pregnant since I got a womanhood but I do bun in the oven part more instead of receiving it, I'm looking for the right person for that part." The owner said with a teasing grin when she moved her testicles and dick out of the way to show a soaked pussy which made Azure blush brightly at the sight.

Cedric also blushed after seeing that which made the owner chuckle when she released the large orbs and walked to the nude part while speaking up.

"Come on you two, the lockers and the drinks are this way." The owner said with a slight swing of her hips… and thanks to Lillum's training… Azure stared for a few seconds while swallowing for a moment when her mouth dried a bit.

Cedric blushed from that before looking at Azure before sweat dropping.

"Uh...Azure?" He called.

"H-Huh?" Azure said before sweatdrops when she stares at the owner for longer than she should have and looked to Cedric.

Cedric chuckled before speaking.

"Come on. Let's go and get a drink." He said before grabbing her hand.

Azure smiles before she sped up a bit to walk alongside Cedric.

What they didn't know was the grin the owner had when she could have fun with the duo later, but one step at a time.

The trio found themselves at a large mansion gate a few minutes later and a building was connected to the gate which said lockers nearby while a massive mansion was seen.

Azure's eyes widen at the mansion before realizing that this place was… lucrative if this was the owners place.

Cedric had the same reaction before looking at the owner.

"Is that mansion yours?" He asked.

"Yep, people normally pay 50 bucks to get into this beach since it's maintained on a daily basis and I own this land… the nude part has a hundred dollar pass for 7 days… and I have a few businesses I own aside from this which help, though if you do the right favors for me, you get in free." The owner said while looking at Azure's rear… and Cedric's *package* with a grin on her face which made Azure blush brightly at what the owner meant.

Cedric also blushed from that as well.

"Still, since you two came through the back entrance that only VIPs should enter… I'll look away from the payment for today since I'm in a good mood, but extra days will cost you." The owner said with a grin.

Cedric blushed brightly before looking at Azure.

Azure, thanks to Lillum's training, though blushing, slapped the owner on the ass and returned the teasing grin.

"Treat us well and maybe… but we got standards after all." Azure teased back which made the owner chuckle.

Cedric was surprised after seeing Azure did that. Though he had a feeling it was due to Lillum's training. Then again it was hot for him.

The owner then full blown laughs before speaking up.

"Well then, might as well give the royal treatment for you two then to get a chance at having fun with you two later, but remember the rule here, no clothing except for towels, understand?" The owner teased back while she turned and gripped Azure's ass with one hand and cupped Cedric's dick through his pants to *measure* him before pulling away to open the gate with Azure blushing brightly at the owner's forwardness.

Cedric also blushed brightly from that action.

The gate opens before the owner walked in with Azure looking to Cedric.

"Well I like her already from how confident she is, how about you?" Azure asked with a slight grin on her face.

"Well, she's nice and I do like the confidence she has." Cedric replied.

"Want to get to know her a bit, she reminds me of you somewhat, could be a dimensional variant of you if you think about it." Azure said with a grin.

Cedric raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Hmmm, I guess. But just to get to know her. I don't know how long the night will be, but the only thing I care about is spending time with you." He said before he surprised Azure by kissing her on the lips.

Azure purrs a bit at the kiss before pulling away.

"Who knows, maybe we could get a bed here or something if we play our cards right?, Or do you have a more interesting idea?" Azure teased while she placed a hand on his pants covered dick to tease him.

Cedric blushed before grinning.

"Actually, during my training with Lillum, she gave these special seals and I was hoping to try it with you." He said before kissing and licking her ear.

Azure blushed before looking to Cedric.

"What seal?" Azure asked before a familiar voice spoke up.

"A water breathing seal and a thought seal to think to one another." The familiar voice said from behind the duo which made them look to see to their shock… Lillum and Amanda.

Lillum was in her human form, but the real eye catcher was their nude bodies which were in full view and the dicks that they had equipped which made Azure blush at the sight.

Cedric blushed brightly at the sight before speaking.

"L-Lillum? Amanda? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were the duo keeping an eye on you in this general area and went on ahead when you came in this direction… I already *met* the owner Tibet, and got Amanda and I a free day here so we can have our own fun while I teach Amanda a few tricks I have, anyway I recommend getting to really know her since she and Amanda had a few rounds as well… right Amanda?" Lillum said while she gripped one of Amanda's ass cheeks and massaged the cheek.

Said hedgehog jolt bit before blushing brightly.

"Very true Mistress." She said.

"Well, if you excuse us, we might have more fun with the ladies on the sex side… in the meantime mention me and she should warm up greatly to you two." Lillum suggests while Azure nods with a grin.

"Of course Mistress, have fun Amanda." Azure said with a grin on her face.

Amanda chuckled before grinning.

"Oh I will. And I hope you two have fun as well." She said.

That's when Cedric had a question.

"Say Mistress, I have a question." He said.

"Yes?" Lillum asked Cedric with a confused look.

"During dinner, Emerald mentioned how big your family is. Like really big and I was wondering if you have sisters that traveled a lot?" Cedric asked.

Lillum blinked a few times before giggling.

"Oh cedy, of course, I have over 500 sisters and the castle can hold about 50 or so if we don't bunk together, normally 300 or so travel Dimensions to feed and settle sometimes, though the latter is a rarity, why ask?" Lillum asked with a grin.

"Well when Emerald asked me about my group, I told him that besides Kyra, there were two girls who specialize in magic. They're actually sisters by blood, even though one is a snake and another is a swallow. They didn't know who their mom was, but I mentioned they have X shape pupils in their eyes." Cedric answered.

"Hmm… possibly since a succubus can get pregnant by anyone if they let them... do they have wings on their backs or have a really strong command of magic that is beyond their years?" Lillum asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, I don't know about the wings part, but they are very strong in magic. But I'm don't think they know they're succubus." Cedric said.

"Interesting… I might as well… help them awaken to their demonic nature if they really are related…." Lillum said while her dick grew fully erect at the ideas she had which showed where her thoughts went.

Cedric and Amanda were surprised by that before speaking.

"Well...Emerald seemed to think so. And I do too. I had hope that the two had found any surviving family members. I'm hoping that you're one of them Mistress."

"Well they could go from just single siblings to around 500 or so, that is if I can see if they're actually family… in the meantime, here Azure, in case you want to have fun with Tibet." Azure said before she summoned a *toy* of hers and Azure caught it, and before Azure could fully register what she had, it vanished and a tattoo of a L appeared on her palm.

"Uh…" Azure said with a confused tone while she had a slight blush on her face.

Cedric was also confused before asking Lillum something.

"Is that suppose to happen Mistress?"

"For storage, just hold your finger on it for 5 seconds and it will appear, I got a different storage seal but it requires a different energy you two will learn later for one of Emerald's lessons." Lillum said with a teasing tone before she turned and gripped Amanda's dick like a handle bar and starts to walk away with Amanda in tow.

"Good luck you two, think of getting Tibet as a lover or as part of Cedy's harem as your homework, you got until we head back to Angel city, you got time since we'll be in this dimension for half a year." Lillum teased with the surprise homework while she heads towards the sex area with Amanda in tow.

Cedric was surprised at the homework part before blushing at the idea before looking at Azure.

"That was unexpected, and did she say half a year?" He questioned.

"Yeah… I guess we're getting a new place or something since I doubt that Rachel's home can bunk up for that long." Azure said before blinking a few times before looking at the mansion.

"You don't think…" Azure said when she looked to the large mansion with a suspicious look.

Cedric was thinking the same thing before speaking.

"I don't know for sure yet. But now we have to think on our homework assignment. I mean what do you think Azure?"

"Well she seems nice so it's not too bad, still... I feel sorry for you if you're forced to take drastic measures with her." Azure said before laughing when she walked to the locker room.

Cedric shook his head before speaking.

"Unless Lillum taught you and Rachel how to turn men into women...nothing goes in my mouth or butt." He said before heading to the locker room as well while Azure poked her head out with a grin.

"Possibly… and you never know, you mind might be rewired to actually like to do said actions… I mean it would be poetic since you used Rachel's holes daily and Stick's ass." Azure said before she popped her head back in.

"You forgot Rachel's heartless. But I don't object to trying something new. And it would be interesting to see what it would be like to look like a woman." Cedric said.

"Well if Lillum does know how… I'll be the first one who breaks you in… and since I know how to please a woman now, to a certain extent until I get more of Lillum's lessons, I'll be using those lessons to make it hard for you to even change back." Azure said before she opened a locker after she found a card in a slot which showed that it was a I'd card of sorts which showed that it was all you need to get into a locker… and the room was unisex so Azure was seen while she looked at the card a few times.

Cedric opened one of the lockers to get the same card as well.

"Well Azure I do love a challenge and maybe we can switch it up from time to time. Cedric suggested.

"Like me turning fully male and you female?, Alright, if Lillum can do that, we can try it." Azure said while she placed her shoes in and starts to remove her dress after removing her headband.

Cedric blinked a few times before speaking while he undresses.

"Well actually, I was saying that I go female and you use one of your toys...but that can also work too." He said before putting his shoes in the locker along with his pants and tuxedo jacket before he starts to unbutton his white shirt.

Azure followed suit by removing her underwear bra first which made her breasts bounce a bit since the lessons made them a bit bigger from being played with time and time again from training with Rachel which now showed that they were Midway between C and D cup breasts, still smaller than Maite and Amanda but she was slowly getting there before she reached for her panties.

After taking off his shirt, Cedric reached to his boxers with the burnt hole in the front which his dick popped through before bringing them down.

"So anyway Azure, is Tibet gonna be part of the harem or just a lover?" Cedric asked.

"Hmm… possibly, but we would have to get to know her first remember?, Like Lillum said, we got half of a year to make that choice so no real rush for now." Azure said while she slipped her panties off and put then in the locker before shutting it which left her fully in the nude.

"That is true. I wouldn't mind knowing her during our stay." Cedric said after putting his boxers in before shutting the locker door in as well.

Azure blushed a bit at the sight of Cedric and his muscles… and his dick for a moment before she walked to the locker room entrance with the blush still on her face.

Cedric blushed a bit when saw Azure and her slender body… and her breasts for a moment before he walked to the locker entrance with a blush still on his face.

Azure was at the entrance and stopped before looking left and right before stepping out and onto the Mansion yard while her heart pounds a bit in her chest.

Cedric was feeling the same thing before heading out to the Mansion yard as well.

"So… how do you feel… in the nude in public?, I feel… nervous but… uh… free?" Azure said while she looked around and saw a few people looking her way.

Cedric was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"To be honest...I feel the same way." He said before grabbing her hand.

Azure took a few times to breath before she gripped Cedric's hand and heads towards the mansion with Cedric in tow.

It only took like 5 minutes til they were at the mansion itself.

A moment later, Azure knocked on the door a few times… before the door was opened by a naked Echidna woman who had a blank look on her face.

"You must be the two that Mistress talked about, she's in the office right now with Jenny." The Echidna woman said before she opens the door for the duo.

Cedric blushed a bit after see the Echidna woman before speaking.

"Thank you." He said before he and Azure entered inside.

"..." The Echidna woman stayed silent while she walked away before speaking up when she was about to enter a room to the group's right.

"Follow me, the room is this way." The Echidna woman said before she walked into the room while Azure sweatdrops.

"E-even more silent then Strike." Azure said before she follows the Echidna woman.

"I know." Cedric said before following Azure.

A bit later, and the duo found themselves at a pair of double doors which sem extra thick.

"The Mistress is inside." The Echidna woman said before she walks away from the duo while Azure looked to Cedric.

"Well… might as well see what's on the other side." Azure said while she placed a hand on one door.

Cedric nods to her before putting one hand on the other.

When the duo push the doors open, they were assaulted by the smell of sex and the sight of Tibet plowing a female fox while the fox laid on the desk while Tibet held the female Fox's legs apart which caused Azure's eyes to widen in surprise while her body heats up a bit at the sight of the two people having sex right now.

Cedric was having the same reaction before feeling his dick getting a little hard.

Tibet noticed the duo and grins at them while she continues to plow the fox.

"Hey… you two… take a seat or do something…. screw around… I don't mind… nearly done here… what do… you… two need?" Tibet said between a few thrusts before she focused on fucking the female fox who gasp and pants for breath.

Cedric blushed brightly before looking at Azure.

Azure was in a similar state before she looked to Cedric and shrugged since she was caught off guard.

"Do we just wait Azure?" Said Wolf questioned.

"Uh… Hey Tibet… do you have a pool? Azure asked since she wanted to try out those two seals that Cedric got.

Cedric was surprised to hear that before looking at Tibet.

"Pool… huh?... Sure… just take... the opposite… door and enter the farthest room… I'll be 20…. Minutes or so… fucking this bitch." Tibet said while she placed her hands on the desk and really starts to thrust into the female fox who gasp and groans turned into loud moans and the smell of sex got stronger… and something else… like the fox was in heat or something.

Cedric was more turned on before grabbing Azure's hand.

"Alright, let's get going Azure." He said before pulling her to follow him.

Azure was a bit caught off guard at the sudden action but followed anyway before the duo heard a female howl followed by a extremely loud moan which made her blush greatly.

Cedric also blushed before the duo finally reached the entrance to the pool.

When the duo enter, they saw that it was massive and extremely clean, and the smell of chlorine was absent for some reason which made Azure wonder if it was chlorinated or not.

The real kicker… was the many woman and a few men in the room which were either, cleaning, relaxing, or having sex here and there which made a much stronger smell of sex than ever with a few woman in heat as well which made the smell nearly control breaking.

Cedric couldn't help smell it before looking at Azure.

Azure blushed a bit from the various sights and smells before she looked around.

"Well… when in Rome…"Azure said with a slight grin before looking for an empty spot nearby.

Cedric was surprised while blushing before looking for a spot as well.

They found a spot between a few resting females near the pool edge before Azure led him there while a few people looked their ways, when they saw the cards they had in their hands, they went back to what they were doing.

Azure saw that the spot was decent before looking to see how Cedric was doing so far, she had a resistance of sorts thanks to her training but Cedric might have issues with various factors, like his hollow for one and the females in heat for another.

Said wolf was trying to show restraint even though the aroma of sex affected his senses a bit.

"I suppose we sit down now." He said.

"Yeah… mind sitting at the edge and hang your legs in the pool?, And pass me those seals alright?" Azure asked with a blush on her face.

Cedric nods to her while blushing before he hands her the seals.

Then he goes to sit at the edge of the pool with his feet hanging in the water.

Azure took a moment to stretch for cramps which gave the already aroused Cedric a full view of her body before she slapped one seal each on her shoulders before jumping into the pool.

Thanks to her ability, the cool water was warmed in a second in a pleasant way before Azure took a moment to swim around Cedric to test the seal out, though she couldn't think to Cedric yet since he didn't equip his seals.

Cedric looked at the water to see how Azure is doing.

For a few minutes, Azure swam around which proved that the seals worked before Azure gave Cedric a thumbs up under water before tapping her own shoulders and then points to Cedric.

Said wolf acknowledges it before putting one seal each on his shoulders.

A moment later, Azure's thoughts enter Cedric's head.

 _"Can you hear me Cedric?"_ Azure thought.

 _"Yes. I hear you Azure."_ Cedric thought before his hollow spoke up with a humored tone.

 _ **"Can you hear me as well hot stuff?"**_ The hollow thought before Azure looked around in the pool in shock which made the hollow laugh which starts to freak Azure out a bit more.

Cedric mentally glared at his hollow form before speaking to Azure.

 _"Sorry Azure. That's my hollow form speaking."_ He thought.

 ** _"That's right hot stuff, and I'm not leaving a chance like this easily, I mean do you know what this guy thinks most of the time… the horror if you knew your boyfriend tried to-!"_** The hollow tried to say before getting cut off for a moment.

 _"Alright that's enough from you. I'm trying to enjoy my date with Azure. So butt out or else."_ Cedric thought.

 ** _"Fine… I'll be good… for now, just one thing hot stuff, if you want Cedy here to get any chance of control with me… Make my day and I might go easy on him later...ciao."_** the hollow thought which made Azure blink a few times in surprise.

 _"Sweet Mobius."_ Cedric mentally muttered.

 _"Sorry Azure."_ He apologizes.

 _"Well, it's not like I'm against it, he's you after all and I have to accept him, though if he can still hear me, then one warning you psycho, hurt the others and only Cedric and the ladies gets the goods, you get nothing."_ Azure thought while a chuckling was heard for a moment in Cedric's mind which showed that the hollow listened but kept quiet for now.

Cedric shook his head before speaking.

 _"I think he got the message."_

 _"Good… now then…"_ Azure thought before she swam to Cedric and with the help of momentum, managed to place her hands next to Cedric and pushed herself up to kiss Cedric before she lowered herself safely back into the water before using one hand to grip Cedric's dick carefully and starts stroking him before continuing.

 _"...shall we start?"_ Azure teased while she let go of Cedric's dick to adjust her hair before she took another gentle grip of Cedric's dick to resume stroking.

Said wolf blushed big before groaning a bit from that action.

For a few moments, Azure continued to stroke Cedric before using her free arm to pull herself up a bit and to brace herself steady before she lightly licks the tip of Cedric's dick while her lower body relaxed in the water.

Cedric shuddered a bit from that feeling while Azure continues a bit more while a few women look their way and adjust their bodies to watch while a few women who were close start to caress each others bodies while Azure noticed and mentally chuckles before showing these women that Cedric is hers right now by taking the head of his dick into her mouth and purring around his dick.

Cedric let out a soft moan after feeling that before Azure took a bit more of Cedric's dick into her mouth before lightly bobbing her head.

"Oh wow Azure. Keep going. Don't stop." Cedric said while moaning.

Azure chuckles for a moment before doing just that for a minute to two more for Cedric before pulling away with a pop.

"Mind joining me in the pool?" Azure asked while she let her body lower into the pool with the heated wolf sitting on the edge.

Cedric quickly nods to Azure since he wants to feel more before pushing himself in the pool.

Azure was waiting near the bottom with crossed arms and an amused grin on her face from seeing Cedric getting in with his erection on display.

Said wolf then dive in before swimming to the bottom to meet his girlfriend.

 _"Hello beautiful."_ Cedric thought while grinning before he heard Azure's thoughts.

 _"Thanks, your not bad looking yourself handsome."_ Azure thought with a slightly amused tone before moving a bit to keep Cedric from crashing into her.

Cedric blushed from that before stopping a bit to keep from hitting the bottom.

Azure in the meantime swam around Cedric before she kissed him on the lips and wrapped his body in a hug to keep him from floating away.

Cedric kissed Azure back before hugging her back and slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Azure would have moaned if not for the fact that the two were making bubbles underwater.

Azure then used her tail while her lower body floats a bit to grip Cedric's dick a few times and starts stroking it gently while her tail heats up greatly.

Cedric moaned from that action in Azure's mouth before mentally speaking.

 _"I love you Azure."_ He thought which caused Azure to deepen the kiss before thinking back.

 _"I love you too Cedric."_ Azure thought back with as much honesty as she could while her tail sped up when Cedric's dick starts twitching.

Cedric groans in Azure's mouth again while feeling his dick twitch before he deepen the kiss as well before he had his tongue interact with the feline's tongue.

For a minute, nothing happened while Azure held the back of Cedric's head before she pulled away to grin at Cedric before she used her hands to gently claw her way down Cedric's body before her head was in front of Cedric's dick after her tail pulled away to allow her to gently grip it in her hand.

Cedric groan a bit from that grip before looking down.

Azure licked her lips a bit before blowing bubbles on the dick to get the water out of her mouth before she carefully took Cedric's dick into her mouth while she rubs her tongue on the bottom of Cedric's dick before bobbing her head to repeat the action… all while looking up at Cedric.

Said wolf moaned from the pleasure, or would have since all he's letting out are bubbles.

For a minute, Azure keeps up the action, and instead of stopping when Cedric's dick starts twitching, she actually sped up.

 _"Come on Cedric, cum for me."_ Azure thought while her tongue rubs the base of Cedric's dick when she took most of it into her mouth.

Cedric grunts before mentally speaking.

 _"As you wish my love."_ He thought before he let out a dose of his wolf cum in her mouth.

Azure tried to take it all, but some leaked from her mouth and starts to mix with the water while Azure stroked the leftover part of Cedric's dick to help make the ejaculation stronger.

Luckily for the feline, Cedric's climax did get stronger as he let out more cum in her mouth.

Azure swallows as much as she could without swallowing water before pulling away when Cedric slowly taps off.

Said wolf grunts before he stopped cumming.

 _"W-Wow, Azure."_ He thought.

Azure mentally giggles before finishing off the leftover semen in her mouth before swimming away for a moment before turning to Cedric.

 _"We can skip my foreplay… I can't wait."_ Azure thought while when leaned back a bit and used a hand to open her folds to Cedric to tempt him.

Said wolf was indeed tempted. He can already feel his dick twitching with excitement before he swam to her.

Once he was in front of her, Cedric angled his dick to her folds.

 _"Are you ready?"_ He thought.

Azure grins before she used her tail to grip one of Cedric's hips before she grinds against Cedric's dick with a thought.

 _"Oh yeah, I want to see what I've missed out on."_ Azure thought to Cedric with a teasing grin while she keeps grinding a bit to tease Cedric more.

Cedric shuddered a bit before thinking.

 _"Okay...Here I go."_ He thought before and gently insert his dick in.

To the duo's confusion… Azure didn't bleed or even had a hymen at all, Cedric was able to fully hilt Azure which made her gasp before thinking.

 _"S-so… full… but why don't I…"_ Azure thought with a slightly worried tone near the end when she placed a hand on her womb area where Cedric's dick was in… which felt like a pleasure infused inferno thanks to her body's natural extreme heat.

Cedric shuddered at the feeling of his dick inside before thinking.

 _"Are you okay, Azure?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, but that's the issue… why don't I have a hymen… none of Lillum's lessons ever touched here except petting and licking."_ Azure thought while her pussy tightened pleasurably… like it already knew what to do… very well which was odd.

Cedric grunts a bit before thinking.

 _"Perhaps you should ask Lillum about that when you see her."_

 _"Maybe, but you should start thrusting Cedric, help me forget this for now."_ Azure thought while she tightens her tunnel around Cedric's dick.

Cedric grunts again before thinking.

 _"Don't worry Azure I'm gonna rock your world."_ He thought before he grabbed her hips and start thrusting in and out of her pussy.

Azure starts to let out a lot of bubbles from the air being knocked out of her and her moans and groans before she had thoughts.

 _"O-Oh Cedric… d-don't stop!... HARDER!"_ Azure thought while wrapping her legs around Cedric's waist while gripping her breasts and played with them to heighten her pleasure.

Cedric moans and groans as well before thinking.

 _"As you...WISH!"_ He thought before going rougher. He then gave his dick an electric boost making it vibrate while thrusting harder.

Azure let out even more bubbles before using her hands to grip Cedric's shoulders and kept her legs around Cedric's hips before the duo continue for a few minutes.

Azure then felt Cedric's dick twitching, and instead of thinking anything, she just latched her lips on Cedric's before sliding her tongue in to wrestle Cedric's off guard tongue.

Said wolf was indeed caught off guard before he kissed back and have his tongue to fight hers.

Unfortunately for the wolf, Azure was unusually aggressive which caused her to overpower Cedric's tongue and for her hips to start thrusting onto Cedric's while a knot forms on Cedric's dick.

Cedric was surprised by this. But he didn't care since he likes the feline's aggressive side.

About 7 thrusts later, Cedric grunts in Azure's mouth before cumming hard in her pussy.

Azure let out a lot of bubbles into Cedric's mouth while her claws dug into his back a bit when she felt Cedric unloading his electric load into her which in turn caused her pussy to heat up to boiling levels around Cedric's dick from her own orgasm.

Cedric groans in pain for a bit as he let out more cum in Azure's pussy that went straight for her womb.

While that was happening, Azure managed to keep her wits and had her tail around Cedric's pulsing unloading balls before constricting around them harshly when she remembered that Cedric enjoyed pain to an extant… and she would test that from here on out.

Cedric was indeed enjoying this pain as he continues to cum.

After a few moments later, said wolf finally stops.

However Azure sent him a teasing grin while cupping his head between both hands.

 _"Don't think I'm done with you, meet me at the surface and we can continue this, and I don't care if others watch… or join in if I order them to."_ Azure thought with a lust filled, slightly sadistic smirk which showed that she was enjoying using Cedric like this before she let go to swim to the surface.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that before thinking.

 _"Wow. Call me crazy, but that side of Azure is making her more hot."_ He thought before swimming up to the surface.

 _"Well considering you're a complete masochist, it makes sense."_ The hollow said which made Azure chuckle on her end before she surfaces to take a few breaths before she heads to the pool edge but stopped for some reason, breathing seal or not, nothing beats fresh oxygen… but why did she stop?

Cedric was confused before he reached up to the surface to breathe.

When he made it, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Interesting show you made in my pool, nice lungs as well, pretty rare to see something like that and not get the lifeguards." The voice, now known as Tibet said while she sat at the edge with her erect dick being licked by two women, a bandicoot and another cat who looked like they were really into it.

"Uh… how long were you there?" Azure asked which made the larger wolf's grin widen a bit.

"Hmm… around the time this stud here sat at the edge and you started to give him some head, I got done with Jenny and she's resting so why now see the two newcomers and I get a surprise show as a result, tell me, do you two do stuff like that on a daily basis?" Tibet said while she reached behind the two woman and fingers them which made the two women moan and increased their efforts while Azure blushed a bit.

Cedric blushed as well before speaking.

"Well...this is our first time."

Tibet took a moment to actually looked shocked before grinning.

"Why you little fibber, do you think I would believe a steam yshow like that was a first time?, Maybe I should punish you or something?" Tibet said while her dick pulsed a few times.

Cedric gulped before speaking.

"I'm telling the truth. Isn't that right Azure?" Cedric asked while looking to his girlfriend.

"I don't know… you did have sex with other women before, it was our first time but who knows what games you played with them." Azure teased back to the wolf in the pool which made Tibet grin at the duo.

Cedric blushed before speaking.

"I don't play games. When I have sex with a woman, I make it special." He said.

Tibet laughed loudly before getting up to the two other women's disappointment before Tibet spoke up while she got into a nearby recliner.

"Oh wow, you really are telling the truth if you don't get that game bit." Tibet said while she looks to Cedric and Azure while Azure giggled in the pool.

Cedric blushed a bit before rubbing the back of his head.

Azure swam to the edge before pulling herself up which gave Cedric a perfect view of her rear before she stood on her feet while her body dries off thanks to her ability.

Cedric blushed brightly after seeing that before he swam to edge before pulling himself up.

A moment later, Azure walked to Tibet and whispered into her ear for a moment which made Tibet grin widen greatly before she nods which made Azure grin before she spoke up after looking to Cedric.

"Alright… ladies, grab a limb and hold him on his back." Azure said before a few ladies nearby grin when they look to Cedric.

"Wait what?" Said wolf questioned before being surrounded by the naked women.

A moment later and Cedric was pinned to the ground while two women each held an arm or leg while Azure approached him.

"Simple Cedric, I asked If I could give these ladies an order and I would owe her a favor within reason, and since you like to be on the receiving end… I might as well help make that fantasy a reality." Azure teased with a grin forming on her face.

"Who knows… since you like the ladies… I may give them an order to drain you dry and then some till you beg me to get them to stop." Azure teased again to see how Cedric would respond while the women on Cedric grin at a possible shot.

Cedric was shocked while blushing before speaking.

"Okay I don't know if this is a secret punishment, but Azure, I like to have sex with women I love. Like you, Rachel and Sticks. And even though the women here, along with Tibet, are attractive, I still stand for what I said." He said.

"Say that to you big friend down below and tell me you don't enjoy this?" Azure said with an amused tone while she points down a few times while the women on him and Tibet did the same and smirk at the sight.

Cedric looks down and was shocked to his dick standing tall.

"Okay...I can't deny this scenario is indeed hot and all, but you do believe me right Azure?" Cedric asked with a look that says he's telling the truth.

"Oh I do now, but let's just say that Lillum didn't just teach me on how to be on the receiving end… I can order as well…" Azure said with a look that said it all while Tibet looked a bit surprised to hear Lillum's name but kept quiet while she grins while the Echidna woman from earlier approved with a drink in hand for Tibet who took it.

Cedric sighed before speaking.

"I guess I have no choice since you're in control, which I find that very attracted, can I at least get a kiss for good luck before starting?" He requested

"No worries… this isn't a punishment per say, I'm in a good mood now and I want to see how well I can give orders… I mean Rachel follows them well… I want to be sure you can do the same… and of course." Azure said before she walked over and bent down to kiss Cedric on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Now then…" Azure said before looking to two of the woman, a dog and fox, before speaking up.

"Start licking." Azure orders which made the women shudder a bit at Azure's commanding look before they start to lick the sides of Cedric's dick.

Said wolf shivered from that before thinking.

 _'Oh man, never thought I get a double lick from two different women. This feels really good.'_

 _"You do realize I can hear you right?"_ Azure thought to Cedric while she walked around the ladies at his legs before joining them by licking the head of Cedric's dick which made it a triple lick now.

Cedric forgot that Azure and him can still read each other's thoughts before shivering again before thinking.

 _"Sorry Azure."_

Azure just mentally chuckles before pulling away to speak up to a Raccoon Mobian on cedric's left arm.

"Hey you…" Azure said which made the woman look to her while Azure grins.

"Sit on his face and Cedric… eat her out until I tell you otherwise." Azure orders which made the raccoon blush before she gets up to get into position.

Cedric was shocked after hearing that before speaking.

"As you wish my love."

The Raccoon woman carefully sat on his face while her heated scent enters Cedric's nose.

Cedric felt turned on from that sent before he starts licking her folds which made the raccoon moan out while Azure grins at the sight.

"Now you…" Azure said while the woman on Cedric's other arm, a cat Mobian, looked her way when Azure got up from the ground while the two women licking Cedric's dick sped up more to make up for the lack of the third tongue.

Azure then gripped the top of the cat's head before she forced the cat woman's mouth on her semen filled snatch.

"Clean it up." Azure orders which made the cat woman to blush before she starts to lick Azure's folds which made Azure shudder and let out small moans while she pets the top of the cat woman's head… all while the Cat woman grinds on Cedric's arm.

Even though said wolf can't see as he continues to pleasure the Raccoon Mobian with his tongue , he had a feeling what was going on before thinking.

 _"Getting yourself a nice treat Azure?"_ He thought while the Raccoon Mobian pants and huff's when her scent changed a bit to show that she was going into heat while Azure held the Cat mobians head before letting to to walk back to the two pleasuring Cedric's dick before speaking up.

"Focus on his balls, I'll take a ride now." Azure said with a grin while the two woman blush a bit before doing as instructed and starts to lick and suck Cedric's furry orbs while Azure got over Cedric and sat a bit to let her grind on Cedric's dick.

Cedric was shocked from that action before shuddering at the women's action.

He also moaned a bit from Azure's grinding before he insert his tongue in the Raccoon Mobian's pussy.

The raccoon Mobian groans from that while placing her hands on Cedric's chest before Azure stood up a bit before placing the head of Cedric's dick at her heated hole before slowly dropping till only a formed knot was the only thing outside.

Cedric moan after feeling his dick inside Azure's, very warm pussy.

 _"Oh man Azure. Even though it's my second time, but your pussy is the best."_ He thought before moving his tongue around in the Raccoon Mobian's pussy.

Before the group could continue… Tibet cleared her throat before speaking up.

"I hope you don't mind… but can we join?" Tibet said while she pat's the Echidna female on the rear a few times while the Echidna's face stayed the same.

"Well, I do owe you one... Cedric, what do you think?" Azure asked while the raccoon moved her hips up to give him breathing room and for her to catch her breath.

Cedric took a moment to breathe before lifting his head up to see.

"Eh, the more the merrier." He said.

Tibet grins before speaking up.

"Well then, hey you, get up." Tibet said while pointing at the raccoon girl who looked like she would argue… but got up before Tibet pat's the echidna on the rear which made her walk forward before she took the raccoon girls place by sitting on Cedric's face while Tibet walked behind Azure who looked back when Tibet dick was in front of her face while the Echidna gave Cedric enough room to see what was happening.

Said wolf was curious at what was happening before looking up.

What he saw was Azure already licking the head of Tibet's dick before Azure starts to ride Cedric like she did this before in the past, possibly so from Lillum's training… and it looked like Azure was enjoying it with the blush on her face and the half lidded look when she really focused on the taste, though she had to angle her head to take the dick into her mouth since Tibet was much taller than even Vanilla.

Cedric was at first surprised at first to see Azure doing that before moaning from the pleasure.

He put his head down only to see the Echidna woman's pussy before thinking.

 _"Oh man Azure this feels awesome. How you doing over there?"_

 _"I'm enjoying myself… guess I took too well to Lillum's training… do the same and dig into that stoic Echidna's snatch and let's see if she can actually make a different expression."_ Azure said before giving Cedric an order before Azure took the head of Tibet's dick into her mouth while Tibet grins at the sight.

 _"As you wish my love."_ Cedric thought before opening his mouth.

A moment later, the Echidna jolts a bit but her expression didn't change much except for a raised eyebrow before looking at the wolf who was eating her out.

Cedric used his tongue to lick the folds of the Echidna woman before putting it inside her pussy and moved it around.

The Echidna placed her hands on her hips and sat a bit to rest on her knees which made it look like she was sitting Japanese style while her thighs locked Cedric's head in place.

Cedric groaned a bit from that as continues to move his tongue before going to her bud.

The Echidna shudders a bit from that but still had the same expression.

 ** _"Yeah… time to jolt your tongue or something, might cause a few sparks, but should be worth it to make this bitch howl or something."_** The hollow suggests which made Azure chuckle since the hollow seemed the aggressive one.

Cedric rolled his eyes before following his hollow's idea before putting some jolt to his tongue to make it vibrate.

The Echidna actually grit her teeth from that before looking down to Cedric with some confusion and actually saw his tongue shaking like a vibrator to her surprise.

The Raccoon, Cat, Dog and Fox, along with the Bandicoot, Tiger and Lioness Mobian were surprised to see Cedric's tongue shake like that. They each gotten wet before thinking of said wolf's tongue in their pussies.

Cedric continues to lick the Echidna woman's bud with his vibrating tongue before putting it back in her pussy and moved it around.

Tibet noticed the tongue action as well before looking down to Azure.

"You naughty kitty, where did you find a stud like that?" Tibet asked with a raised eyebrow, however Azure just smirked a bit around Tibet's dick before she starts take more and more of Tibet's she dick into her mouth while her pussy heats up around Cedric's dick which caused a bit of steam to emit from the area to show that she had tricks of her own which made Tibet lick her lips from seeing that and looked to Cedric to see how he was taking a scalding pussy around his dick.

The women around them were shock to see the steam coming out of the feline.

Said wolf groan a bit in pain from the heat before moaning from the pleasure as he continues to eat out the Echidna woman's pussy.

Said Echidna's chest starts to huff a bit from that while a blush slowly forms on her face, she raised an eyebrow at the steam from Azure's pussy but ignored it to concentrate on keeping her cool.

Some of the women were surprised to see the blush on the Echidna woman's face before focusing on Cedric. They were indeed getting turned on with the wolf's tongue before going rougher.

The Echidna tried to fight back more by closing her eyes but Cedric seemed to hit a sweet spot which made the Echidna gasp out for a second which was a surprising first for her before her hands tighten a bit on her knees.

Some of the women, like the Cat, Raccoon, Lioness, and Bear who were on Cedric's arms, blushed a bit brighter when they saw that since the Echidna barely even made much, if any noise during a love making session, even with Tibet which made their hips squirm a bit while they wondered how Cedric's tongue would feel which made Tibet chuckle.

"Hehe, seems like your boyfriend is popular, hope he can keep it up for more ladies." Tibet said before pulling out of Azure's mouth which made Azure pant for breath for a moment before grinning at Tibet.

"I'm not the only lady Cedric had, he has Rachel and Sticks as well… and you know how tough those two are right?" Azure said which made Tibet raise her eyebrows before laughing for a moment while that info was heard by the others.

Every lady on Cedric's eyes widen, even the Echidna woman's for half a second before the Echidna closed her eyes while her clit gets wetter and wetter under Cedric's barrage.

Some of them start to mutter to one another about Sticks and her stamina while others wondered how he got Rachel before Tibet cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Instead of asking questions now ladies, just enjoy the pleasure now since it might be awhile before these two come back." Tibet said which got an instant effect since they didn't want to mess this up.

Cedric tasted the wetness of the Echidna woman's clit as he continues to go rougher in her pussy.

Tibet walked behind Azure before she knelt down after licking her middle finger and pressed it to Azure's ass and before she could react, Tibet slid her middle finger into Azure's ass which made her freeze before letting out a loud moan which made Tibet chuckle.

"Seems you have experience here… not bad since most of these ladies don't… mind if I make a back door entrance." Tibet said while wiggling her finger which made Azure grit her teeth from feeling that while the feeling was felt by Cedric.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that.

 _"You alright Azure?"_ He thought while Azure returned her thoughts.

 _"She's just… huge, her finger even feels like a dick itself, I may love you but she's got you beat in size itself, she maybe even around a human's height, and that's saying something since we saw how big Vanilla was, and Tibet beats her there as well."_ Azure thought while gritting her teeth when Tibet wiggles her finger more to loosen her up.

Cedric felt worried after hearing that.

 _"I see...you're not going to leave me for that right?"_ He thought while he could hear a facepalm and his Hollow spoke up.

 _ **"Ok… I may be an ass to some women, but before Azure get's pissed off beyond belief… think for a second about what you said to Azure herself, who as far as YOU and I know, gave us her first actual time and what YOU ASKED YOU DENSE IDIOT!"**_ The hollow thought before roaring at Cedric while shadows covered Azure's eyes when she fell oddly silent and stopped moving which got everyone's attention.

Cedric took a moment to think before his eyes widen in shock.

 _"Oh crap...Azure, if you can hear me, I am so so sorry for asking that. I don't know what was I thinking when I asked that. Please forgive me."_ He pleaded.

 _"... Tell me one thing before I answer…. Was that thought for an actual reason… or from feeling jealous…"_ Azure thought back with a hard to place tone.

 _"Jealousy."_ He answered.

Azure then knelt forward before thinking to Cedric.

 _"Then get ready for an actual punishment Cedric… if you refuse I'll leave here and you can forget about being my boyfriend… understand?"_ Azure thought with a serious tone while she placed a hand on his chest to pin him down.

 _"Azure, I be nothing without you. Even if have Rachel and Sticks or someone else. It won't be the same. So I'll take any punishment you have for me. I don't want to lose you."_ Cedric thought.

 _"Very well…"_ Azure thought before she looked back to Tibet.

"Tell me, did Lillum give you any interesting items?" Azure asked to make sure of something first.

Tibet took a moment to think before grinning.

"Oh yeah, special dildos which gave some of these ladies here dicks… wow what a night." Tibet said with an unembarrassed tone while the woman blushed greatly while Azure grins.

"Well, see the two seals on mine and Cedric's shoulders?" Azure asked while Tibet and the woman looked to the seals with confused looks before nodding while Tibet nods as well.

Cedric was shocked when he heard that before thinking..

 _"What are you doing Azure?"_

Though Azure's tone was oddly cold when her claws stab into his chest during her reply.

 _"Until I fully explain… Shut…. the …. Fuck… up… until I finish your punishment, as far as I'm concerned right now at this moment, you're a slave to me and I can roast your dick to ash if you don't think ahead."_ Azure thought with a cold tone even if her face seemed normal.

Cedric groan from that before thinking.

 _"Okay I'm sorry. I'll be good. I'll be good."_

Azure was just silent, but she did retract her claws for a moment while Tibet spoke up.

"Yeah, one looks complex writing while the other has a similar one, why?" Tibet said which made Azure grin.

"Simple, that was a underwater breathing crest, Cedric and I could practically sleep in the water if we want as long as their in effect… or even screw around as long as we want." Azure said with a grin while she explained one seal to the surprised group which made Tibet grin when she made a mental note to visit Lillum later.

The ladies around Cedric were surprised to hear that. They did wonder how Azure and Cedric were able to stay underwater that long.

"And the second?" Tibet asked since the other was different.

"Oh… that, it's a thought crest, as long as we have these, Cedric and I can think to one another without speaking, a good combo with the underwater sex if you think about it." Azure teased with a grin which made Tibet grin.

The women around Cedric also grin at the idea.

"Yeah, but that seal just put Cedric in very hot water just now…" Azure said while giving Cedric a pointed look to show where this was going for the first part.

"Dare I ask?" Tibet said with a rare frown since this didn't seem good… and she never really frowned except for the really bad feelings she had.

Some of the women wonder what the wolf did.

Cedric winked since he knows what Azure will say which made Azure raise an eyebrow before she spoke up.

"Well I said that you're bigger than he was in an all around fashion with no real meaning while you have a finger in my ass to prove that… and he thought I would leave him for you when he got jealous, and since I just gave him my first time as far as I remember, and you can get why I'm not in a good mood for forgiveness… only punishment." Azure said which made Tibet's eyes widen, sure she got the large compliment before but this was a rare thing to hear… and Azure's first time?

Tibet sent Cedric a slightly narrowed glare before grinning.

"So… ladies, what do you think?, think we should feel sorry for this man here or help this fine kitty here?" Tibet said while she gave Cedric a fanged grin.

The women around Cedric shook their heads before speaking.

"Help her out." They said in unison.

Cedric now regret asking Azure that dumb question. Now he wished to jump in the pool and either electrocute himself or drown.

"Mind if I give him a punishment that he won't forget?" Tibet asked while she stroked her dick and eyes Cedric's ass which made a few women giggle while Azure actually looked thoughtful about that.

Cedric's eyes widen with fear after hearing that. He prayed that Azure doesn't say yes.

Thankfully for him, Azure shook her head in a no fashion which made Tibet frown a bit… but what Azure said next was shocking.

"No… how about this… you grab a chair and take a seat… and I give you the ride of your life while Cedric here watches…" Azure said which made Tibet grin while looking to see Cedric's reaction.

Cedric was indeed shocked but didn't want to say anything since he deserves this.

Tibet chuckles before she looked to the lioness and bear female mobians and nods in their direction before letting Cedric go which left him with the Raccoon and Cat females holding him down.

A moment later the two women brought in a poolside recliner before Tibet got up before she sat on the chair before Azure got up which left a steaming dick without anyone touching it before she walked over to Tibet who grins at Azure's approach while the Echidna woman stood up and lifts Cedric's head before taking the japanese style way of sitting and sets Cedric's head on her lap which gave Cedric a perfect view of what was about to happen.

Cedric gulped while believing he was a terrible boyfriend and shouldn't be allowed to live.

"Tell you what Cedric… watch what's about to happen to the end and I'll forgive you… if you look away for too long… well, at least you have Rachel and Sticks right?" Azure said while she placed a hand on her hip to hear his response.

Instead of replying, Cedric nods to her because he still felt terrible. He was also trying to fight back some tears that were trying to escape.

 ** _"Oh grow up you baby, do you think tears will work?, you've seen and heard about the big breasted bitches lessons and Rachel's time with Azure… what makes this one any different?, you may deserve this for that remark but at least she's giving you a chance to redeem yourself… beside you seem to be enjoying this anyway you masochistic bastard."_ ** The hollow thought to Cedric with a tone near the end that sounded like the hollow was giving him a half lidded look.

Cedric was getting tired of this before speaking.

 _"Oh my God, will. You. SHUT UP!? Her name is Lillum. Get it right. And first of all don't tell me how to feel. I really screwed up. All I want to do is give Azure the best date and I destroyed that because of that question. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I still haven't forgiven myself after that last date. I'm a foolish worm."_ He thought to the hollow.

However the hollow put so much pressure on his mind that Azure looked to him with some worry before the seal on their shoulders glow a bit before the Hollows voice was heard by all somehow.

 ** _"OH FUCK YOU AND YOUR PISSY ATTITUDE!, You and I are stuck together whether you fucking like it or not, I may be an ass but have I ever once, I MEAN FUCKING ONCE, do anything to you or our woman to get you worked up!?, WHO CARES IF I CALL LILLUM A BIG BREASTED BITCH OR EVEN A WHORE, I'm sure she would just laugh it off as a compliment or something, and fucking FYI… I've been trying to help you keep your cool since you can't and saved you from Tasogare or a FUCKING CLONE FOR ALL I CARE… I CAN TAKE OVER IF I WANTED TO BECAUSE OF YOUR WEAKASS WILL RIGHT NOW AND YOU MAY BOAST…. But you and I both know that I can do it very easily right now… but one fact is preventing that…. I am your instincts… and I'm practically roaring out for you to just KEEP YOUR FUCKING COOL OR WE'LL LOSE THE WOMAN WE LOVE!, you may feel the same with Rachel and Sticks but I prefer Azure for the fact that she's no pushover and I'm attracted to that… so don't screw this up Cedric or I will make you regret it… I can promise you that…. Now I'm gone… for now."_** The hollow said before falling silent and the seals returned to normal while Azure had wide eyes when she looked to Cedric and the seals on their bodies.

The ladies were shocked and confused after what just happen.

Cedric just remained silent after hearing the hollow's speech while still feeling regret before looking at Azure and Tibet.

The duo were looking at him with wide eyes while they tried to process what just happened before Azure spoke up a moment later.

"Whoa…" was all Azure said when she couldn't put more words into what just happened while Tibet just nods in agreement.

The women also nods in agreement.

Cedric just stayed silent while still looking at Azure and Tibet.

Azure was the first to recover before sending Cedric a grin.

"So… that was your other half when he goes all out with talking… has a sweet spot for me huh?" Azure said with an amused tone.

Cedric just nods without showing emotion which made Azure sigh.

"Ok… I may have over reacted by threatening to dump you, but you get that I'm not going to forget what just happened easily… so how about this… you watch me get it on with Tibet here and you're forgiven, or you don't get any sex from me for a few months." Azure said with a much easier punishment.

Cedric was shocked on the inside before feeling regretful again.

"Okay." Was all the young wolf said while looking at them.

Azure noticed before she took a moment to think before whispering into Tibet's ear from an idea she had which made Tibet grin before nodding which made Azure grin back for some reason.

"Tell you what… withstand this Cedric and Tibet and I will give you a reward of sorts… what it is… not telling unless you pass this punishment." Azure said while Tibet grins again for some reason.

This time Cedric blushed after hearing that before speaking.

"Okay. For the sake of our relationship, I'll watch." He said showing that he'll do it.

"Alright ladies, mind telling me if any of you ever did anal with Tibet here?" Azure asked with a grin which showed what she was about to do which made Tibet's tail wag for a few reasons while her foot long dick twitched a few times.

Some of the women blushed when only four raised their hands. It was the Lioness, Bandicoot, Cat and Bear.

The Echidna did so as well which made Azure grin before speaking up.

"Might as well make that number six then." Azure said surprisingly to those who had no idea what Lillum's training entails when she looks to Tibet.

"How about it?, think you can go a round in my ass?" Azure asked the larger wolf woman while placing her right hand on her right asscheek and pulled it a bit to show her asshole to Tibet.

Said wolf grin while licking her lips.

"My, my, does your ass look good. Why don't you come and… take a *seat*."

Azure grins at the aggressive tone of Tibet before she walked forward and stepped onto the recliner to kiss Tibet on the lips while her tail wrapped around her dick to slowly stroke it while Tibet's dick hits Azure's ass a few times from a few strokes.

Tibet smirk before kissing back before slipping her tongue in follow by a moan.

Cedric watched with awe before blushing. Even though he still feels regret on the inside.

He can already feel his dick slowly getting erect which was seen by a few woman who licked their lips at the sight.

Azure in the meantime fought Tibet's kiss with her own and thanks to her own aggressiveness, was able to match Tibet's kiss before pulling away and stood over Tibet's dick and angles the head to touch her asshole.

She then slowly lowered before biting her lower lip a bit from the raw size of Tibet's dick before the head managed to pop in after a moment which made her gasp out before she pants a bit for breath and to relax some.

Tibet smiles a bit before speaking.

"Just relax. There's no rush. We have all night."

Azure took a few breaths before grinning at Tibet.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be making you beg me for more once I get into gear… I'm not going to back down since I got some serious training with those toys that Lillum has." Azure teased Tibet while she lowers herself slowly til she took four inches into her ass before stopping to adjust again while she placed her hands on her knees.

Tibet groans a bit from that while feeling impressed with Azure's nerves.

Azure then surprised her by fingering her pussy a few times with one hand each and used her juices to lube up the dick outside of her ass a bit before she was able to lower a couple more inches which allowed her to take half of the dick into her ass with no trouble before stopping to adjust again.

Cedric continues to watch while blushing brightly. He really wished that if he didn't say that question, he would've had a good time with the Azure's ass otherwise.

Azure took a few more breaths before she lowers herself slowly till she got another inch in before stopping to relax again.

Tibet smirks at Azure while the women are surprised and impressed with the feline.

Azure managed to relax after a bit before trying an idea to help her relax more by moving her tail which slid into her own pussy which made her gasp in pleasure when it wiggles around before she slid another inch down, she was at the 9 to 10 mark now and the knot that Tibet had was at the 10 mark.

"Wow, Lillum really trained you well." Tibet commented which made Azure grin.

"Y-Yeah, glad I took the training or something like this would be impossible… now then…" Azure said right before she managed to lower herself till she sat on Tibet's knot while her ass rests on the knot itself.

"Tell me, has anyone here managed to take the knot here?" Azure asked with a grin on her face… would she really do that?

Tibet chuckled before speaking.

"Actually, you're the only one that has."

Azure chuckles before she spoke up.

"Then start slamming, I want this entire monster in me before you bust a nut, if you don't… I'll just force it in." Azure said with a wide grin which showed that she was serious.

Tibet grinned before grabbing the feline's hips before speaking.

"With...Pleasure." She said before she starts thrusting which made Azure yowl with a pleasured look on her face when Tibet starts to slam in and out of her ass while everyone watched the sight.

Azure gripped her breasts before she grins to Tibet through clinched teeth.

"Come on you bitch!, make me call your name, are you really the one who pleased these ladies?" Azure growled out with pleasure filling her body while she taunts Tibet.

The women were shocked while blushing at the scene.

Tibet grinned before speaking.

"You ask for it!" She said before thrusting harder than ever.

Cedric watch with a surprised look while blushing big with his mouth open. He didn't noticed his dick being fully erect.

Even though he was a bit turned on and felt excited, he was still feeling sad and regret on the inside.

The Echidna woman noticed before she touched the Lioness and points to the erect dick while Azure gasped and groaned when she felt Tibet taking things up a notch but managed to stay in control of her wits by saying things like harder you bitch or faster every now and then.

Tibet groans and moans while thrusting harder than ever.

 _'Man this kitty is something. Hope the young wolf is learning his lesson. Hate to see a young couple split up.'_ She thought.

Cedric still watches while blushing in silence from both mind and voice.

A moment later, a rough tongue was felt on his dick which seemed to cause a pleasureable itch before a powerful grip was felt on his knot.

Cedric jolts a bit before looking down to see who it was… turns out it was the Lioness who had Cedric's dick in a vice grip before she starts to suck his dick, she was a lot bigger than Azure but smaller than Tibet but had more strength then Azure by how hard the lioness's grip was on Cedric's pleasure filled knot.

Cedric tried to fight off a moan before he tried to stop the Lioness.

But the Raccoon woman on his arm and the cat and bear on the other stopped him from using his arms which left him at the women's mercy while Azure let out an extra loud gasp when Tibet's knot starts to go into her ass slowly with stronger thrusts.

Cedric watches that before struggling from the women's grasp.

"S-Stop. L-Let me go." He whispered to the women while watching Azure and Tibet… but the Lioness just got a grin on her face while her lips were wrapped around his dick before she starts to suck harder while Azure felt an approaching orgasm, but felt Tibet twitching in her ass as well.

Said Wolf Woman groans before speaking.

"Hope you're ready little kitty." She said which caused Azure to grin and say something to get Tibet to go all out.

"O-Oh… J-Just shut up a-and b-breed my… ass… like I-I'm y-your bitch!" Azure growls out to some sort or rise out of the female wolf from her not breaking.

Cedric was surprised when he heard while still struggling to break free while watching them.

Tibet grinned before speaking.

"Very well. Enjoy your treat." She said before gripping the back of Azure's head before bringing her lips to the feline's before unleashing a very big dose of cum in her ass.

Azure groans out at that while she lightly clawed Tibet's breasts before she took one last time to pull back and used Tibet's semen as a lube to slam herself onto Tibet and took her entire knot into her ass which made her yowl into Tibet's mouth when the knot starts to inflate to make Tibet's orgasm many times stronger and locked her onto Tibet.

Tibet groan and moan as her climax got stronger.

The women, along with Cedric, who was still struggling, blushed big as they watched.

Azure let out a groan during the kiss while the knot made her rear tingle when she kept orgasming again before pulling away to grin at Tibet.

"You know, I heard about Sticks making a side harem of her own while she helped me get ready for my date with Cedric after she got my clothing after Rachel helped with my hair… maybe I should do the same and add you to it." Azure teased while she clinched her ass cheeks around the knot in her ass.

Cedric was surprised that Azure knew that.

Tibet grins at the idea.

"Hmmm, that does sound like a great idea."

"Well if you have doubts, I'll tell you that I'm just beginning Lillum's training, just imagine what I'll be like when I learn more." Azure teased Tibet while grinding her ass a bit on Tibet.

Tibet, and surprisingly Cedric, did thought of that before blushing.

About a few moments later, Tibet groans before she finally stopped cumming however the knot kept her stuck on Tibet which made Azure grin.

"Mind helping with Cedric since I can't move right now?, he's still my boyfriend and in a sense, the head of this harem… so mind showing what you can do?" Azure teased to get Cedric some relief since he was pinned while the Lioness pulled away with a grin before going back to pinning his arm.

Said wolf did felt some relief, but still not feeling better.

Tibet nods to Azure before speaking.

"Alright girls. Let him go." She commanded.

"Actually I had… a different idea…" Azure cryptically said before she gestured for Tibet to lean down while the women looked a bit confused.

Cedric was also confused while Tibet leaned down to hear what Azure has to say.

Azure then whispered something into Tibet's ear which made Tibet grin a bit before speaking up.

"Change of plans girls… keep him pinned for now… I'm taking this guy for a ride." Tibet said with a grin while Azure looked back to Cedric with one eye while her tail went down and moved Tibet's testicles out of the way to show a soaked pussy underneath.

The women grinned before looking at Cedric while said wolf gulped while blushing brightly at the sight.

Tibet then stood up while Azure wrapped her arms around Tibet's breasts and had her legs wrapped her waist while her tail held Tibet's balls out of the way before Tibet effortlessly walked over to Cedric and stood over him with his dick pointing straight up before Tibet kneels down and rubs the head of his dick at her folds.

"You ready boy?, it's a rare thing for a man to go here, try to not disappoint me since you're suppose to be a ladies man." Tibet teased while she slowly moved his dick a bit to rub against her folds which seemed warmer than normal while a familiar scent was smelt by a few women and Cedric.

Cedric blushed from the aroma while gulping nervously before he nods to Tibet.

Tibet grins before she slowly lowered herself down onto Cedric while she let out a sigh from having something there after so long.

Cedric groans a bit after feeling his dick in the Wolf woman's pussy.

Some of the women recognized the smell and went a bit bugged eyed when they realized that Tibet was in heat, they knew she wouldn't let him cum inside with that happening but it was still a rare moment.

Tibet then lowered more till her hips touch Cedric's which caused his knot to hit her abnormally warm pussy fold before Tibet starts to raise and lower herself while Azure groans out somewhat since she was still locked to Tibet and the motions caused Tibet's knot to move around a bit which caused mini ejaculations from Tibet.

Cedric groan again after feeling his dick at the hilt inside Tibet's pussy before Tibet starts to ride him harder and harder while the women watched with blushes on their faces when they felt left out which caused Tibet to grin at the looks before she spoke up.

"Don't worry ladies… after I'm through here… I'll be showing you all good times since my engine is fully revved… don't expect to walk home after this." Tibet said to the women while she used one hand to play with one of her breasts and another to fondle her large balls that Azure's tail held to keep from hitting Cedric.

Said wolf continues to groan a few minutes before he starts to moan bit from the pleasure while the Women blushed greatly while their hips rubbed together from how wet they were.

For a few minutes, nothing happened other then the sound of slapping flesh and the clink of drinks from the other guests that Tibet had at the pool while butlers and maids served them in various ways.

Tibet then felt Cedric's dick twitching before looking to see how long he had and felt that his knot was fully inflated.

Said wolf did feel his dick twitch before remembering his training with Lillum before he tried to put his climax on hold.

Tibet was a bit impressed with Cedric before continuing to ride him while he slowly got closer and closer to cumming until…

Cedric forgot that Tibet is in heat so he tries to warn her.

"Y-You have to get off like right now." He said while still holding off his climax.

Tibet agreed with Cedric by nodding before trying to use a bounce to momentum herself up… but since Cedric couldn't dry himself off like Azure could, some water pooled under him which went unnoticed by everyone and when Tibet tried to jump... her feet slipped which caused her to land her full weight on Cedric's dick and knot before it popped in and rapidly inflates to lock itself in Tibet much to Azure's shock since she didn't see that coming.

The women around Cedric were shocked as well after witnessing it.

That chain of events caused Cedric's eyes to widen, before he surprised everyone when he howled loud before cumming hard in Tibet's pussy.

If anyone had an ex ray machine, you can see Cedric's sperm heading straight for Tibet's womb before her womb bloats from the increased amount of semen that Cedric got from Lillum's training.

"O-Oh F-Fu… FUCK!" Tibet said before she shouts out before howling herself before she came hard on Cedric's dick and unloads more semen into a shocked Azure who groans out from that.

The women were shocked while blushing big at the sight.

Cedric continues to cum for 5 minutes till he was tapped out.

Tibet pants before looking to her stomach after pulling Azure back a bit to see that her womb was bloated greatly which showed that Cedric let out much more than the normal person before she sighs.

"*Sigh*, great… now I got a kid on the way from this amount... must be karma from what I did to other women over the years, what kind training did Lillum give you to get you to unload this much anyway?" Tibet asked while rubbing her head a bit while she had a half lidded, but not an angered look on her head surprisingly.

Cedric was now panicking.

"Oh man what I'm gonna do. How am I gonna explain this to Emerald or anyone. I wanted to be a dad, but not yet. Azure is probably angry with me. Did I lose my one only chance?" He thought with fear.

But what Azure said next would be surprising.

"Are you ok Cedric?" Azure asked while looking to Cedric.

Said wolf was surprised the young feline asked him this before speaking.

"Um...I think so." He said while Azure sighs in relief.

"Good, how about you Tibet?" Azure asked since Tibet did fall.

"Well aside that I'm most likely carrying your boyfriend's kid, I'm fine." Tibet said with a raised eyebrow while Azure sighs.

"I see, since I saw what happened I can't be mad since it was an accident and I did cause this one, how am I gonna explain this to Rachel and Sticks?, or the others?" Azure said with a slightly worried look.

Cedric sees this before speaking.

"I will tell them the truth since this whole thing was my fault anyway."

"Ahem… I believe we should wait first for our knots to deflate first before doing anything else, ladies mind bringing the chair?" Tibet said before she gripped Cedric's chest fur and slowly stood up to their shock while still locked to Cedric and Azure.

Said wolf was still shock before looking at Azure.

"Are you okay Azure?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably better than you since you're hanging in the air right now." Azure said before the Echidna woman looked worried and rushed over to the recliner before she somehow managed to push it when the Bear and Lioness had to carry it together.

"Thanks Aryk, I'll take it from here." Tibet said before carefully sitting in the chair while Cedric stood in front of Tibet now which gave him a perfect view of Azure's ass.

Said wolf blushed at the sight before speaking.

"Azure I am very sorry for making you angry because of my question." He said with regret in his voice.

Azure just looks back to him with a half lidded look before speaking up with a confusing question.

"Do you want me to let these testicles go?, they would hit you if I do." Azure said with a half lidded look since it was true.

Cedric's eyes widen before speaking.

"No no. I'll be good." He said.

"Good then stop apologizing, consider us even if you want to continue to blame yourself since I did cause you to impregnate Tibet here." Azure said while Tibet relaxed in the chair.

"Can I still say I love you?" Cedric asked which caused Azure to chuckle.

"Yeah you can, though you better say that to Tibet once you get to know her since she's carrying your kid now." Azure said with a lesser grin before looking to an amused Tibet who watched the duo.

Cedric gulped before speaking.

"Right. Tibet, even though we just met, I think you're a great and lovely woman and I would love to get to know you during my stay here. And I will make sure to be there for you for. And Azure, I love you very much and I'm gonna make sure to keep you happy." He said to the women who just chuckles while Tibet tightens her vaginal walls around Cedric's dick.

"Well since you're going to be coming here daily now, you might as well get to know me tomorrow before we go another round, and don't worry, I'm blind stinking rich so raising a kid won't be to hard." Tibet said with a grin.

"Well even so, I still want to be there for the both you." Cedric said which made Tibet chuckle.

"Well, I heard from Lillum that you guys travel a lot so you don't have to worry about things here, just visit every now and then to meet the kid when it's born and to have another round or two if Lillum's training makes you better then you are now." Tibet said with an amused tone in her voice while she grinds herself on Cedric to get him to cum again since he was so sensitive now.

Said wolf groan again before speaking.

"I'll make sure to do that." He said.

"Good, I'll have to meet your friends anyway so why not spend the night and we can go tomorrow?" Tibet said when she kept her grinding up.

Instead of speaking, Cedric groaned before letting out another dose of cum in Tibet's pussy.

Tibet groans at the feeling while unloading more of her own semen into Azure's ass which made her groan while she rests her head between Tibet's massive breasts before Tibet spoke up.

"Might as well keep thrusting and cumming to help deflate faster, tapped out already handsome?" Tibet teased to Cedric.

Cedric blushed before speaking.

"Not at all beautiful." He said.

A moment later groaning and moaning was heard while the women watched Cedric lightly but swiftly thrusting in and out of Tibet while making sure to not injure himself while Tibet held Azure's back to keep her steady while she did the same to the feline which made her groan lightly.

About a few thrusts later, Cedric grunts before yelling out…

"C-CUMMING!"

He unloaded a good dose of his cum inside Tibet's pussy that went straight to her womb.

Tibet in turn groans when she unloads right in Azure's ass again which made Azure groan from the feeling while she laid there before the duo repeats their actions again and again for who knows how long before the trio was able to be unknotted when Cedric and Tibet's knots were small enough.

Cedric felt this before he pulled himself out before semen flowed from Tibet's pussy which made Tibet groan when she unloads into Azure again before her dick flopped out after she jerked her hips free but just lays there while Azure groans when semen flowed from her ass and onto Tibet's dick and down on the floor to join Cedric's semen.

Said wolf panted before looking at the girls.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

Azure recovered a bit to look at Cedric.

"I'll have a sore ass, but I'll be fine." Azure said which made Tibet chuckle before she looked to Cedric.

"I'll be fine, just need a drink or something after letting out that much… man my balls feel light after all of that." Tibet said before chuckling while Azure let go of Tibet's balls which hid her pussy from view to get her tail some rest.

Cedric panted again before speaking.

"So do me and Azure get a room for ourselves or do we bunk with you Tibet?"

"Hehe, after what happened, I'll be having you guys bunk with me so we can have some fun while you're here, I may have some fun with Rachel and Sticks later as well… after all a pregnant woman can be very horny after all sometimes." Tibet said with a teasing grin while Azure blushed a bit from the images.

Cedric was thinking the same thing.

"Well then, follow Aryk to my room and use the shower, Azure and I will be up in a bit when the two of us or I can feel my legs." Tibet said while the Echidna woman, Aryk, walked to Cedric with the same blank look on her face while she walked past Cedric and towards the pool entrance.

Before following her, he goes to Azure after carefully stepping around the puddle of semen before gently gives her hug.

Azure was too exhausted to return the hug so she sent Cedric a soft love you before she dozed off before lightly snoring on Tibet's body.

Cedric kissed Azure on the forehead before he went to Tibet and surprised her by kissing her on the lips.

Tibet was a bit surprised at that before she just went with it and surprised him by slipping a tongue in for a minute before pulling away.

"Careful, I may have a few more rounds left, don't start something that you can't finish yet." Tibet teased while she grins at Cedric.

Cedric blushed before chuckling.

"Hehe, right. I'll see you both later." He said before he carefully avoided the semen puddle before walking towards Aryk at the pool entrance.

Though Tibet's shout did cause a blush inducing moment.

"If you get horny, just ask Aryk or another lady here to take care of that, I doubt that anyone would object after seeing what they saw." Tibet called out with a grin on her face.

Cedric did blush big before yelling out.

"I'll keep that in mind." He called out before following Aryk who walked out of the room while her rear was fully seen which seemed to be extremely tight… and wet when her juices flowed down her leg from Cedric's earlier treatment.

Cedric blushed after seeing that before he avert his gaze while following the Echidna woman.

After passing a few hallways, and a few naked men and woman, they arrived at a large set of double doors before Aryk opened them effortlessly which showed a room to match a woman as large as Tibet.

"The Bathroom is over there." Aryk said while she points to the bathroom.

Cedric nods to her before speaking.

"Thank you Aryk."

Aryk was just silent while she crossed her arms under her chest to see if Cedric needed anything else.

Cedric was confused before speaking.

"Is something wrong?"

Aryk sighed mentally before speaking up.

"Do you need anything else?, if not then I'll wait here for Mistress Tibet." Aryk said with a blank tone.

Cedric did took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well, how come you don't smile?"

Aryk just gave Cedric a half lidded look like that question was idiotic of him to ask her.

Cedric felt like he insulted her.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Someone beautiful like you should smile sometimes."

Aryk just kept the blank look on her face before she spoke up with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you hitting on me?, or do you need me to satisfy you already?, you got permission from Mistress Tibet but you seem to recover fast." Aryk bluntly stated to the wolf.

Cedric was taken back by that question before speaking.

"I'm just speaking true and I guess maybe you can help wash my back." He said before shutting his mouth.

"Follow me then." Aryk said before passing Cedric and heading to the bathroom with the same look on her face… seems like Cedric would have to work for a smile or any kind of reaction.

'Why did I say that part?' He thought before following her.

The bathroom was just as grand as the master bedroom, a large tub that could fit 10 people sat on the opposite side of the room and a large Tibet sized shower was at another wall, and a… large toilet was at another wall with a smaller one next to it for the smaller guests she had.

All in all… this place looked DAAAAMMMN expensive.

"*Whistle* This bathroom is...wow." Cedric said before looking around.

Aryk in the meantime went to the bathtub and opened a panel which showed a stool of sorts when she sets in the tub, she then pressed a button which caused hidden panels to open before jets of hot water shoot out which quickly fill the tub before Aryk hits the button again which stops the flow when the water got halfway up the stool before looking to Cedric.

"Sit and I'll start cleaning you." Aryk said while she knelt next to the stool in the water.

Cedric nods to her before he went in and took a seat.

A moment later, Aryk grabbed a bottle of special soap that acts as a conditioner as well was poured into her hand before she lathered the soap and gently starts to rub it onto his back.

"Hmmm, that feels good." Cedric said while Aryk went a bit lower.

"I practiced with Mistress and some guests when the Mistress entertained them." Aryk said before she went lower and rubbed the base of his tail and starts to gently clean the entire tail with her hands.

Cedric jolts a bit from from that action.

Unfortunately for Cedric, it seemed his tail was a sensitive place for him and Aryk's gentle motions caused a certain part of Cedric to wake again.

Said wolf looked down and was shocked to see his dick fully erect.

'Uh, oh.' He thought while Aryk was unaware at the moment while she continues to rub his tail to get some stubborn dirt out while her fingers gently brushed more spots.

Cedric tried to think of some unpleasant thoughts to make his dick go down.

However it seemed Aryk's motions only made the dick grow more and more erect if it was even possible… seems that Cedric's tail was a really sensitive spot.

 _'Oh man...Why does my tail have to be sensitive?'_ Said wolf thought before Aryk rinsed the tail off before speaking.

"Right arm out." Aryk said while she lathered her hand again.

Cedric gulped before bringing his said arm out while covering his erection with the other.

Aryk didn't seem to notice Cedric's issue yet before she starts to wash his arm, but unless something happened, it would be a matter of time before he was fully seen.

Cedric felt he had to come clean.

"Um, Aryk?" He called which made Aryk look to him with a raised eyebrow to show that she was listening while she continues to rub his arm to get a few spots she missed.

"Yes?" Aryk simply said while she used water to start rinsing his arm off.

Cedric was a bit nervous before speaking.

"Well, you see...my tail was very sensitive and when you washed it...my dick got really hard."

"I see, then I'll have to take care of that since it was my fault." Aryk said with the same blank expression on her face while she finished rinsing off Cedric's arm.

Cedric blushed a bit after hearing that.

"It wasn't really your fault." He said trying to make her feel better.

Aryk raised an eyebrow again before speaking.

"I was the one who rubbed your tail, besides you could have stopped me at anytime and modesty isn't necessary here if you've see how the Mistress lives daily so why hold back?, I doubt your woman would complain since she asked Mistress to join this harem of hers." Aryk said while giving Cedric a half lidded look.

Cedric didn't think of anything else to say before speaking.

"Yeah you got me there."

"Well then, what do you want me to do to satisfy you?" Aryk asked with the same look on her face while she kept kneeling behind him.

Cedric blushed again before speaking.

"Um, a blowjob will be nice." He said.

"Very well, I'll clean it first before starting." Aryk said before she stood up and walked in front of Cedric before kneeling down again to get a better look at his dick while she had the soap she had in her left hand.

Cedric gulp while blushing as he saw what Aryk was gonna do.

A moment later, Aryk placed some soap in her right hand before setting the soap down and rinsed Cedric's dick with a bit of hot water to get it ready before she lathers her hands.

She then carefully starts to rub and clean Cedric's dick, mainly near the head and under his knot where things could build up by carefully slipping a finger into his sheath and slowly going around.

Cedric shuddered from that feeling before letting out a soft moan.

Aryk continues to clean Cedric for a minute more before nodding a bit from her work before rinsing it off a few times to make sure soap didn't get left on before she spoke up after she lightly grips Cedric's dick.

"I'm starting." Aryk said before she starts to lightly lick the head of Cedric's dick with precision to not miss a single part of the head.

Said wolf shivered a bit from the Echidna woman's tongue before Aryk then placed her hand on the head of his dick before she starts to lick and suck on one side of his dick to get it lubed up.

Cedric shivered again before moaning a bit.

Aryk repeats her action by licking and sucking the other side of his dick before she then went to Cedric's balls before licking and sucking them.

Cedric's eyes widen a bit from that action before moaning a bit loud before a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Well, well, well, didn't expect you to take the offer, hope Aryk is doing a good job." The familiar voice said which showed that it was Tibet before another spoke up.

"Yeah… makes me wonder who's the stamina demon here." Another voice said which told that it was Azure as well while Aryk ignored them to get a few sensitive spots to make his load stronger than normal.

Cedric jolts a bit before turning his head to see said girls standing there.

"Uh, hey you guys. How's it going?" He questioned.

"Well, we decided to freshen up before sleeping but I guess we get a show as well, right Azure?" Tibet said with a grin on her face while Azure sighs before speaking up.

"Yep, seems Cedric has a bottomless pit when it comes to sex, make way for Sticks's kid the stamina god." Azure said with a slightly amused tone.

Cedric chuckled a bit before speaking.

"So Azure...did you enjoy the date?"

"Eh, the question that you asked earlier and Tibet getting possibly pregnant was unexpected, but it wasn't too bad, I think Sticks might be ok with this since she might want a crack at Tibet here… but I wonder how Rachel will take it?" Azure said while shuddering a bit from the possible outcomes and how her family might take it.

Cedric shuddered as well before speaking.

"I'm more worried how Emerald is gonna take this. He's definitely gonna tear me a new one on this."

"Eh we'll just throw Lillum under the bus so to speak, I mean she did say for us to try and woo Tibet here, I already explained things to her and she was surprisingly cool with it, must be the fact that we could get better as lovers under Lillums lessons." Azure said to get a silver lining for Cedric's dilemma.

Said wolf liked his feline girlfriends logic before speaking.

"Azure, I know you're tired of me apologizing a lot, but I do regret making you angry at me. I learned my lesson and promise not to do something like that again. Even though my track record is terrible, I still mean it. I don't want to lose for anything Azure. I love you very much."

"I love you too, but apologize again and I'll have Tibet go to town on your ass, Aryk and I will even hold you down to get that to happen." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face while Tibet grins while Aryk took the head of Cedric's dick into her mouth before bobbing her head lightly.

Cedric paled from that thought before moaning a bit.

"Y-Yes dear. I'll stop doing that."

"Good, and we better enjoy the ladies here caused I think Rachel may cut us off from her for awhile… mainly for the fact that Tibet would be carrying your kid, we'll need to take a test to make sure, but…" Azure said before she approached Cedric and kissed him on the lips for a moment and sat in the water next to Cedric to watch what Aryk was doing.

Cedric moan again before speaking.

"I'm happy you're still my girlfriend Azure."

"I'm happy too, still, I would make sure to remember the exits of Rachel's home to make sure you get a chance to escape the Sonic of this world." Azure said while Aryk took half of Cedric dick into her mouth while Azure got a thoughtful look on her face.

Cedric shuddered from that feeling before speaking.

"Say Azure, do you think it'll be alright if we kept the question thing to ourselves?"

"I would recommend that, but apologize again within 24 hours and I may say something, understand?" Azure said with a half lidded look on her face.

"Don't worry. I'm keeping my mouth shut on this one. The only thing I'm wanna do is make you happy." Cedric said.

"I'm happy about that as well, I do have a question for Tibet though since Aryk is a bit busy right now." Azure said while Tibet raised an eyebrow when she sets in the bath and sat at the wall which made the water raise a bit while Aryk managed to get 8 inches of Cedric's dick into her mouth.

Cedric moan a bit loud before hearing what Azure was about to ask the female Wolf Mobian.

"Yeah?" Tibet asked while she lathered some soap on her body before she starts cleaning herself.

"Just to check, but is Aryk a name that Aryk had or did you come up with it?" Azure asked which made Tibet raise an eyebrow from confusion.

Cedric was confused on that question as well.

"She was given that name from her folks, why?" Tibet asked before Azure responds while Aryk felt Cedric's dick twitching rapidly before she hums a little and pinched a sensitive spot on Cedric's knot while she felt his balls with her other hand and felt that they were heavy from her earlier action.

"Well, I heard that a person that Cedric knows is named Kyra, wouldn't Aryk be a reverse of that?" Azure asked to be sure of something while Aryk, though confused at the question, managed to take the entirety of Cedric's dick into her mouth while the knot was outside.

Cedric moaned loud before his eyes widen and he came hard in Aryk's mouth.

Aryk was surprised at the amount of semen and the lack of warning which caused her to pull away suddenly before she got a few good coats of semen on her face and chest while she coughed a few times.

Cedric felt worried before speaking.

"Oh man I'm sorry. Are you okay Aryk?"

Aryk coughed a few more times before sending him a slight glare.

"Next time… warn me before you shoot a gallon of cum down my throat." Aryk said with a slight edge to her voice.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Right. My bad."

Tibet chuckles a little before speaking up.

"So what's so important about this Kyra person and what does Aryk have to do with her?" Tibet asked with an amused tone.

Cedric pant a bit before speaking.

"Maybe because Aryk's name is backwards for Kyra. I didn't notice it before Azure spoke."

"Really?, I've been thinking about it when Tibet mentioned her name, seemed obvious since Aryk and Strike look alike, thought Kyra looked similar as well." Azure said with a raised eyebrow while Aryk starts to rinse off her body.

"Well I was distracted with everything else." Cedric said which caused Azure to shrug.

"Well take a good look at Aryk and try and tell me that she doesn't look like Strike for the most part." Azure said while pointing a thumb at Aryk who used a rag to dry her face before working to get the semen off of her breasts.

Cedric did looked at said Echidna woman, and blushed a bit, before taking a moment to examine her before speaking.

"Yeah I can definitely see it." He said while Azure grins.

"Well then, why not continue since the show is interesting so far." Azure said with a teasing grin when she noticed that Cedric was still erect.

Cedric blushed as he looked down and was surprised to see that he was still erect.

"Might as well. What do you think Aryk?" he asked.

Aryk managed to clean her body off before looking to Cedric with a blank look again.

"If you wish me to do that, I will, but give me a warning first on a later date before you cum, I am safe now but I don't want to have children yet." Aryk said while she stood in the water after she tossed the towel onto the edge.

Cedric blushed big after seeing her body before speaking.

"Well if you want, I can take you in the ass." He suggested before Aryk spoke up.

"If that is what you wish, what do you want to do, don't hold back since you got permission." Aryk said with a blank look on her face.

Cedric gulped a bit before speaking.

"Okay. I want to take you in the ass." He said.

"Very well, do you have a preferred position?" Aryk asked while Tibet grins.

"Maybe doggystyle?, seems like it was made for wolves like Cedric and I." Tibet teased which made Azure giggle.

Cedric blushed big before speaking.

"Definitely doggystyle."

"Very well." Aryk said before she turned around and got on her hands and knees while pointing her ass at Cedric.

Cedric blushed brightly at how big the Echidna woman's ass is before he got up and approached her from behind.

He positioned his dick to the entrance of Aryk's asshole before he moved around in a teasing motion.

Aryk didn't really make any noises while Tibet and Azure watched the sight since Aryk did have a shapely rear, looked well muscles, but still had enough cushion for some serious pushing.

Cedric took a few breaths before he gently insert his dick inside Aryk's asshole.

Aryk let out a slight groan from the action but kept quiet when Cedric slowly went deeper and deeper into her tight ass, though it was a struggle when it seemed that Aryk had the tightest ass on the island it seemed.

Cedric groan a bit loud from the tight grip before he finally was at the hilt while his knot rests outside which made Tibet's grin widen at the sight.

"Really make her loose for me Cedric… I want to be able to have a turn with her ass like I did with Azure here… lube her up as well by filling her ass up as well." Tibet orders the male wolf while her dick grew to a fully erect state while Azure chuckles when it seemed that wolves can recover quickly.

Aryk took a bit to relax while she waits for Cedric to move.

Said groan again before speaking.

"Are you ready Aryk?"

Aryk just gave Cedric a nod before she took a breath while her ass relaxed more.

Said wolf took a another breath before speaking.

"Alright. Here I go." He said before he grabbed Aryk's hips and starts thrusting in and out of her ass.

Aryk grit her teeth while she breathed in and out with steady but shaky breaths while she tried to get Cedric deeper into her by pushing her hips back when Cedric thrusts into her which made the water slosh around them.

About 7 minutes later, Cedric groan before speaking.

"Oh man Aryk. Your ass feels incredible." He said before moaning while Aryk spoke up.

"And… your dick… feels good… don't stop." Aryk said while her face looked slightly flushed while her eyes slowly glaze over with lust which made Tibet grin at the sight since that was rare to see.

Cedric was surprised to see that before grinning.

"Alright...Then you're gonna love this." He said before he gave his dick an electric boost to make it vibrate before he thrusts a bit hard.

Aryk let out a loud groan from that before she actually squirts into the water from the actions while her ass tightens greatly when she actually had an orgasm just now...

Cedric was surprised about that before he groans at the tight grip on his dick that made him thrust harder.

Azure grins at the sight a bit before remembering something which made her call out after 15 seconds.

"Hey Cedric… got room for one more?" Azure called out cryptically which made Tibet look her way before her eyes widen a bit from what she saw which turned her face into a wide grin.

Cedric was a bit confused at first before his eyes widen in realization.

"Why of course. Come on over." He said before sloshing was heard before Azure walked in front of Cedric and Aryk to show that she had a dick equipped now while Aryk's eyes widen a bit at the sight of the cat cock on Azure which was fully erect.

"Lift her up and we can stuff both holes." Azure orders while she made a point up gesture.

Cedric nods to her before lifting Aryk up and held her legs open which showed her soaked tunnel before Azure approached the duo and placed her dick on Aryk's folds before grinding on them to lube her up for a minute which made Aryk groan out when the barbs kept hitting her folds.

Cedric was surprised to see Azure doing that while still holding Aryk.

Azure pulled away for a moment before she placed the head of her dick at Aryk's tunnel before she pushed herself in slowly to let Aryk feel everything, and thanks to Azure's size, Cedric was able to feel it as well before Azure fully hilts Aryk a moment later which caused Aryk to pant a bit from the double penetration.

"You okay Aryk?" Cedric asked before Aryk responds a moment later.

"Y-Yes… please continue…" Aryk said which made Azure grin before she looks to Cedric.

"You heard her, lift and lower her, I got her breasts." Azure orders while she gripped Aryks breasts which made Aryk moan out when Azure used her heat to make her hands and dick steam from the heat they emit.

"As you wish my love." Cedric said before doing what Azure said before thrusting in Aryk's ass again which made Aryk moan loudly when Cedric's and Azure's dick were slipping in and out of her ass and pussy while Azure pushed Aryk's breasts together before sucking on both nipples at once while adding heat to her mouth.

Cedric blushed big after seeing that before he added an electric boost to his dick to make it vibrate again while thrusting.

Azure starts to thrust as well before the duo stopped when a sloshing sound was heard before Tibet's dick was pointed right at Aryk's mouth which showed that Aryk was grinning.

"Hope I can jump in, you seemed to have missed a hole." Tibet teased while she pressed her massive dick at Aryk's mouth who opened it a bit a moment later before she barely took the head in and used a hand to stroke what she couldn't take in.

Azure grinned a bit before she resumed thrusting and sucked even harder on Aryk's nipples.

Cedric also grinned as he continues to thrust harder in said Echidna woman's ass while his dick still vibrates.

For a few minutes, nothing happens but the sound of slapping flesh the sound of sucking before Aryk felt everyone's dicks twitching which made Tibet grin.

"Why not give this slut a shower she won't forget… I think she deserves it after taking the three of us." Tibet teased with a fanged grin when she fought back from cumming.

Cedric nods to Tibet as he fought off his orgasm as well.

Azure nods as well when she fought an orgasm back before speaking up.

"Then set her down and have her stroke us off, Tibet, you can take her mouth." Azure orders between thrusts with a fanged grin which Tibet returned.

Cedric nods to Azure before he set Aryk down.

A few moments later and Aryk was stroking Cedric off with her left hand and Azure with her right while she was licking the head of Tibet's dick which made the group groan and moan when they felt their orgasms approaching.

Azure had her teeth grit before she called out.

"C-CUMMING!" Azure called out before letting out a groan when she let her load fly which starts to coat the right side of her face and right breast.

Cedric grit his teeth as well before yelling out…

"M-ME TOO!" He yelled before he groan as he let out a bit dose of his wolf cum to the left side of Aryk's face, along with her breast as well.

Tibet managed to hold back for a few more seconds and used those seconds to grip the top of Aryk's head before forcing her to take a few inches of her dick into her mouth before snarling when she shot her massive load down Aryk's throat between words.

"Enjoy… your…. Meal!" Tibet snarled while her dick visibly pulsed while Aryk's eyes widen in surprise before she tries to drink it all down but failed when semen shot from around Tibet's dick to further coat Aryk's breasts with semen before Tibet pulled away to further coat her face… all in all it would be awhile before Aryk would be clean.

Cedric grunts before he finally stopped cumming with Azure doing the same before letting out a sigh of relief while Tibet did the same before she sat in the water to clean herself while Aryk coughed a few times before panting for breath with a lust filled look in her eyes.

Cedric panted before speaking.

"You alright Aryk?"

Tibet however spoke up with an amused tone.

"You kidding, I never saw her this satisfied before, maybe I should have her join in every now and then to help her get that stoic look off of her face every now and then." Tibet said while Azure chuckles at the idea.

Cedric nods to Tibet in agreement.

"Well then, leave Aryk here to clean, I'll do the same and get her to bed since I doubt she can feel her legs right now… you two head to bed and I'll join you two soon." Tibet said while Azure nods before she quickly soaped her body and cleaned it all before turning her dick back into a dildo which automatically stored itself and steps out of the bath while her body steams itself dry.

Cedric did the same thing to clean his body before stepping out.

This time he grabbed a towel to dry himself off so there won't be any more slip ups.

Azure was already on the bed and it seemed like she didn't need a blanket which reminded Cedric of her nude sleeping habit.

Cedric blushed a bit from the memory before he approached the bed and sat beside Azure who looked to Cedric.

"So… think we can get out of a fight with Rachel and the others?" Azure asked with a slightly worried tone.

Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.

"I think so. If we explain what happen, but not mention the other part, I believe we'll get off easy. Probably get scolded. But Emerald might tear my ass a new one." He said which made Azure chuckle.

"Well, if he does then I'll kiss it and make it better, besides I think he might get onto me more since I caused that in the first place." Azure said while she stretched on the bed to relax when it was so comfy, it seemed like a waterbed or something which was seen by the wobble the massive mattress made

Cedric shook his head before speaking.

"No Azure, this one is on me. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I think it will be obvious when Tibet tells her side of the story, and lying won't work on Emerald, might as well come clean and hope for the best.

Cedric sighed before speaking.

"You got a point there. If anything happens Azure, I have your back in case of anything." He said.

"Thanks… we should get some sleep now… night." Azure said before she closed her eyes and dosed off.

Cedric smiled before he laid beside Azure.

He wrapped his arms around her to hold her before speaking.

"Goodnight Azure… I love you." He said while Azure snuggles into his chest and her body heats up to act like a heat source.

"Love...you...Cedy…." Azure mumbled before light snoring was heard from Azure.

Cedric smiled again before he kissed the feline's forehead before closing his eyes and dosed off.

A few minutes later, Tibet entered the room with a cleaned Aryk in her arms who was asleep before chuckling at the sleeping duo.

"Eh, I got other rooms, might as well let them be alone." Tibet said before she walked out of the room with soft footsteps.

Cedric noticed it with one eye before closing it.

He snuggles to Azure before sleeping as the scene changes to earlier with Emerald, his clones, Maite and Audrey.

* * *

 **Hours ago/ Hidden cave/ Maite's picks/Human Emerald, Hedgehog Mobian Emerald /Audrey's leftovers/ Wolf Mobian Emerald, Cat Mobian Emerald**

Maite licks her lips with excitement when she saw Human Emerald and Hedgehog Mobian Emerald approach her.

Audrey was feeling the same thing while looking at Wolf Mobian Emerald and Cat Mobian Emerald with lust in her eyes.

"So ladies…" Emerald said before the Mobian versions of him spoke up as one.

"What kind of fun do you want?" The trio said while they gestures to all of the toys and gadgets in the cave.

Maite took a moment to think before speaking.

"How about some bondage?" She asked with a grin.

Audrey nods in agreement.

"Anything in particular?, Or do you want these and we could surprise you." Emerald said while holding two odd looking blindfolds in his hands after summoning them.

Maite licked her lips again before speaking.

"Surprise me you sexy stud."

Emerald grinned before tossing the blindfolds to the ladies.

"Put those on and we can start, just a warning… things will get weird." Emerald said with a grin while the clones did the same.

Maite grinned back before speaking.

"I don't mind." She said before she and Audrey put their blindfolds on.

A moment later the blindfolds actually glow which blind the duo for a second before the glow fades to reveal a shocking sight… for some reason they saw themselves with the blindfolds from right in front of them.

"Emerald? How come I can see Audrey and myself?" Maite asked with a confused look which made Emerald chuckle before he responds.

"Try moving your bodies and take a peak with one eye only… you'll see in a second, might be a moment since you need to get used to the new view." Emerald said while chuckling at his pun.

Maite and Audrey were both confused before doing what Emerald suggested.

They saw from their uncovered eye that Emerald and the cat Mobian had some kind of plate with a glowing seal on it and it was a bit disorienting since when they looked at the crest which showed that the crest looked back like a camera.

"Uh what's that?" Maite asked with an even more confused look.

"Simple, those blindfolds are connected to these plates… in a sense, you two are watching yourselves like you watching a porno as long as you got them equipped and we're the cameraman who are gonna take turns filming you in various ways." Emerald said with a grin while he gestures at the plates Maite's and Audrey's shift in pov moment.

Maite and Audrey were surprised to hear that before Maite shrugged.

"Works for me. What about you Audrey?" She asked.

Said koala nods to Maite in agreement.

"Oh trust me, we got a few group activities that involve all of us every now and then and we'll be blocking your vision until we get them ready… so ready ladies for the separate rounds before we group up?" Emerald said before he and the cat got ready to cover the slabs of metal with their free hand.

Maite and Audrey looked at each other before looking back at the Emerald's.

"We're ready." They said in unison before they fully equipped the blindfolds before the Emerald's covered the tiny slabs of metal which turned Maite and Audrey's sight pitch black before they felt hands on their shoulders and the duo got moved from one another without knowing what was going on.

* * *

 **Maite VS Human Emerald and Hedgehog Emerald**

Maite was then moved a bit before finally stopping before Emerald spoke up.

"Ready Maite to see round one?" Emerald asked with an amused tone.

Maite smirk before speaking.

"I'm ready for anything my love."

Emerald grins before revealing a hanging beam with a couple cuffs hanging on it while a couple were on the ground while the pole seemed adjustable.

"So… want to see yourself on this?" Emerald said while pointing the crest at Maite to see herself and the face she made.

Maite nods to Emerald with a curious look.

Emerald grins before the Hedgehog Emerald took her by the arm and Maite saw herself being cuffed into the upper binds while she felt everything and her legs were left free.

"Get ready Maite, you're about to see yourself getting… well you'll see." Emerald said while the Hedgehog Emerald walked in front of Maite and kissed her while he pinched Maite's nipples while Emerald moved a bit to show Maite everything and to show that the Human Emerald was the cameraman right now.

Maite was surprised before she groans a bit.

It took a couple of seconds before she got use to it and moan in Hedgehog Emerald's mouth before she kissed back and slip her tongue in.

The Hedgehog Mobian chuckles for a moment before continuing the kiss for a few more moments.

He then pulled away and nods to Human Emerald while the Hedgehog Emerald knelt in front of Maite's pussy before Human Emerald approached and a moment later, Maite got a serious close up of her own vagina before Hedgehog Emerald gently rubs her folds for a moment and carefully opened her folds which caused Maite to see her own pussy after the folds got moved away and felt everything.

Maite blushed brightly after seeing her own pussy.

A moment later, she saw Hedgehog Emerald sticking out a tongue before lightly licking her pussy while Human Emerald moved a bit to allow Maite to get a better view of Hedgehog Emerald eating her out.

Said Hedgehog woman blushed again before shivering a bit at the feel of Hedgehog Emerald's tongue.

While Hedgehog Emerald ate Maite out, Human Emerald spoke up with an amused tone.

"So Maite, tell yourself, how are you feeling now and do you like the sight change?" Emerald asked with a teasing tone while he reached forward and fondles one of Maite's breasts for a moment before letting go while the Hedgehog Mobian stuck his tongue inside of Maite and wiggling his tongue around.

Maite shuddered from that action before moaning a bit loud before speaking.

"I-I feel fine… and it f-feels a little weird at first… b-but I'm getting use to it already."

"Well then, we should step things up and get to the Main event." Emerald said before he turned the camera to show the hedgehog standing with his erect dick before lightly rubbing the head on Maite's folds before Human Emerald moved to show what was happening from the Hedgehog clone's hips to give Maite a perfect view of what was about to happen.

Maite watched with some excitement before speaking.

"Mind giving a little kiss for good luck Emerald sweety?"

Emerald grins before speaking up.

"Sure, one second." Emerald said before he summoned a clone to take the camera and kept it pointing at Maite's pussy.

And thanks to that, Maite was caught off guard when Emerald kissed her on the lips and slipped his tongue in before Maite saw the Hedgehog Emerald pushing his dick into her pussy with Crystal clear detail.

Said Hedgehog woman moan loud in Human Emerald's mouth before she kissed back and had her tongue interact with his.

For a minute, after the Hedgehog clone starts to thrust in and out of her, Emerald continues the kiss before pulling away while the Hedgehog clone gripped Maite's legs and lift them and pulled them apart while Maites arms hanged from the ceiling by the binds.

Maite groans before moaning louder at the pleasure.

For a few minutes the Clone keeps thrusting before Maite felt his dick twitching while the other clone got a close up of Hedgehog Emerald's dick and Maite's pussy to give her a detailed sight of what was about to happen when the Hedgehog Emerald starts to pant more and more.

Maite moan loud before speaking.

"OH YES, EMERALD! DON'T STOP! FILL ME UP!" She said before surprising the Hedgehog clone by putting his dick in a vice grip by tightening her pussy.

The clone grunts and groans loudly after a few thrusts while closing one eye before Maite saw the Clones dick twitching and pulsing as he shot his semen deep into her pussy which filled her womb, thanks to an ability Emerald had, She wouldn't get pregnant which meant that the clone didn't hold back when he kept unloading before semen dribbled past his dick and twitching nuts… and all in Maite's view.

Maite blushed while staring awe at the scene before moaning loud with pleasure.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed before climax on the Hedgehog clones dick.

A few moments pass before the clone pulled out while keeping her legs in his hands before Maite saw semen flowing from a slightly gaping pussy and the semen flowing down her ass and dripping to the ground.

Maite was shocked after seeing all that cum leaking out before shuddering at the feeling.

Emerald then had his clone pass the recovering Hedgehog clone the crest after letting her legs go which caused semen to dribble down her legs before Emerald was seen as he leaned next to Maite to whisper in her ear.

"So… want to continue?, You got an ass that need plugging after all before we meet up with the other group for a group activity." Emerald teased while he rubbed her shaply rear with one hand while the other used a crest to clean her body of semen.

Maite blushed brightly before shuddering a bit.

"Y-Yes...I like you to use my ass."

Emerald grins before he moved his right hand and after having Maite watch his middle and index finger getting coated with green energy, Emerald inserts his fingers into her ass and wiggle them around when the energy boosts his fingers strength to practically mold the inside of Maite's ass to his own liking.

Maite groans from that before grinding her teeth a bit.

For a few minutes, Emerald did nothing more they play with her ass before he felt her body starting to twitch which made him grin when he decided to not hold back anymore on Maite and his fingers glowed with more energy which caused Maite's ass to turn into pure pleasure when he wanted her to cum for him.

Maite's body twitched each time while her pussy started getting wet again.

The Hedgehog Emerald noticed with a grin before gripping her legs after passing the camera to the spare clone, and before Maite could say anything, The Hedgehog clone inserts himself into Maite again before Emerald himself used some earth energy to make the rocks under him move before he placed the head of his dick at Maite's ass before he thrusts in and starts thrusting which showed Maite getting double teamed by Emerald and the Hedgehog clone before they both used the pleasure inducing energy on their dicks to attack Maite's pleasure spots while Emerald put the same energy on his hands and gripped Maite's breasts and fondle them to overload Maite with pleasure.

Maite was moaning loud from the intense pleasure while the duo continues to thrust into her until…

Her body twitched before she yelling out.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed before climaxing hard on the duo's dicks.

However the two kept thrusting with no mercy in sight while the pleasurable energy grew stronger to put Maite on one orgasm after another.

Maite moan and groan loud in ecstasy each time she climaxed until nearly half an hour passed before the duo's dicks twitch while they looked a screaming Maite when she had orgasm after orgasm instantly.

"Get ready Maite…" Emerald said before the clone continues.

"... Cause we're about to blow." Hedgehog Emerald said through gritted teeth, though they doubt Maite can understand them right now from the fucked silly look on her face.

Maite panted while her tongue stuck out before the Hedgehog clone and Emerald thrust faster and faster till they both hilt Maite and unload everything they got while the third clone got everything in Maite's view with the two rapidly unloading dicks balls deep in her.

"AAAAHHH!" Maite yelled with ecstasy before climaxing as well before the duo pull out of Maite when they are done which showed Maite's abused holes which sperm flowed from and pooled under her after Emerald stepped out of the dent he made in the ground.

Maite pants with a pleased look with her tongue still sticking out.

Her body shuddered while feeling cum leak out from both holes.

"So Maite… ready to continue?" Emerald teased before he and the Hedgehog clone got erect again which was shown to Maite.

Said Hedgehog woman still pants before speaking.

"Y-Yes." She said between pants.

The Emerald's grin before time advanced.

10 mind shattering orgasms for Maite and 3 ejaculations from separate Emerald's later…

Maite was practically a puddle of pleasure while she sat on the ground after Emerald let her go a few orgasms ago while the Emerald's stroke themselves off.

"Open wide Maite, get ready for a protein drink." Emerald pants while the third Emerald points the camera at Maite when the two Emerald's angle their dicks at Maite's mouth while Emerald himself pulled Maite's head back to make it easier for her.

Said Hedgehog woman blushed brightly while panting before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue.

A moment later, the duo grunt before they start unloading into Maite's mouth while stroking themselves off… the amount quickly filled her mouth before the duo tapped off while semen overflowed and starts pouring down her cheeks while Emerald let go of Maite's head to watch the sight.

Maite shuddered a bit before closing her mouth.

She swished the cum around in her mouth like mouthwash to savor it before swallowing it completely.

She then open her mouth to show Emerald and the Hedgehog clone that it was gone.

"Good girl, hope you can go in a few minutes when we join the others… take five while this guy and I set things up." Emerald said before he kissed Maite's forehead and pulled away while the camera went closer to Maite's mouth to show her opened empty mouth.

Said Hedgehog woman was surprised before speaking.

"Okay. I love you Emerald."

"Yeah... and this guy will get you a real meal and drink, enjoy it since you earned it, you can take the blindfold off for now." Emerald said while pointing a thumb at the camera man clone who nods in agreement which shook the camera a bit.

Maite nods to Emerald before taking off the blindfold.

Emerald and the Hedgehog clone smile at Maite before walking away while the third clone ran off to leave Maite to think for a minute after the clone uncuffed Maite.

Maite was in deep thought about something.

 _'How come Emerald won't say it? Is he still mad at me for licking Cedric's cum off my finger?'_ She thought with a slightly worried look before the clone returned to give Maite her meal which smelt heavenly… maybe she could get answers from the clone.

"Um...excuse me, Emerald's clone? Can I ask you something?" Maite asked.

"Hmm?" The clone asked with a curious tone.

"I was wondering if Emerald is still mad at me for the restaurant thing." Maite asked with a worried look.

The clone chuckles a bit before responding.

"Irritated at first sure, but after what happened just now, I don't think it matters much to him, I mean you got a protein shake right?" The clone said with an amused tone.

Maite blushed a bit before speaking.

"Yeah. But how come he doesn't say "I love you" back to me?" She questioned.

The clone sighs before sitting next to Maite with crossed legs before speaking up.

"I'll talk, but you need to eat first, agreed?" The clone said while he points a finger at Maite's food and drink, a simple sandwich and tea with ice.

Maite nods to the clone before she starts eat her meal.

After a few bites, the clone spoke up.

"It's a bit of a complex matter to the boss, but it might seem stupid to you, still want to hear it?" The clone said with a serious look.

Maite took a moment to think before she nods to the clone.

The clone nods before he spoke up.

"It's because the boss is immortal, no matter how much time passes, he'll stay the same, and even if he's killed, he'll revive at the Master Emerald as good as new, unless you're willing to stay at his side for who knows how long… well… the Boss is over 10,000 years old and that's after he stopped counting… and he hasn't changed a day since he got his core… are you following so far?" The clone said with a serious expression on his face.

Maite was shocked after hearing the age count before speaking.

"Yes and I do want to be his side forever." She said.

"Try and not regret that choice then, the boss has a habit of getting into some seriously bad situations and even if you disagree with me now… you might change your mind later." The clone said with a worried look.

Maite shook her head before speaking.

"I'm willing to do everything to make Emerald happy. The only regrets I made was dating those guys that used me. I understand that if I live long, the people I knew and care will be gone. It will be sad but I'll still do it for Emerald."

The clone sighs before speaking up.

"Again you say that now, but try saying that after a few hundred years, and the boss… saw more people he cares about die then you would realize, mainly, some wonder why the boss is still sane, but it's mainly from the fact that he still has friends he cares for that keeps his mind together… the boss snapped before a few times with his enemies who took people the boss and it wasn't pretty." The clone admits with a frown on his face.

Maite remembered hearing it before speaking.

"I know but I still want to be there for him."

"Well if you're sure, anyway, enjoy the meal, it may look simple but it has ingredients that can help a body recover faster." The clone said with a smile on his face.

Maite was confused before feeling something in her body.

"Wow, you're right. I feel like my body is recovering quickly." She said with a surprised look.

The clone chuckles before speaking up.

"Good to know... anyway… want what you saw when the boss and the Hedgehog clone teamed up on you as an actual video for later?, We got stuff that can do that." The clone asked with a grin on his face.

Maite blushed brightly before speaking.

"O-Okay."

The Clone chuckles a bit at her blushing face before speaking.

"Alright... anyway... got any more questions before I poof away?, The boss will get the memories so no worries about asking again." The clone asked Maite.

"Hmmm, nope I'm good." Said hedgehog replied.

The clone chuckles before kissing Maite on the cheek.

"If it's any consolation for now, the boss does care for you, he's just worried for you in the long run." The clone said before he poofed away to leave Maite by herself.

Maite then smiled after hearing the clone say that before she continued eating.

* * *

Meanwhile with Audrey, Wolf Emerald, and Cat Emerald right after they split from the others...

The duo led Audrey to a different section of the cave before stopping.

"So Audrey… ready for the fun we're about to have?" Wolf Emerald teased with a deep tone in his voice while he lightly gripped her chin while Cat Emerald kept the camera covered which hid what the Emerald's had in mind for her.

Audrey lightly nods to the Wolf Emerald with a lust filled look even if the Emerald's couldn't see thanks to the blindfold.

Wolf Emerald grins before nodding to Cat Emerald before Cat Emerald removed his hand to reveal… a box of sorts with a two holes on opposite sides one was bigger than the other before Wolf Emerald spoke up.

"I'll be blunt… we're going to put your upper body in that box and you're going to please us, you'll be sucking one of us off while the other rails you… who do you want to fill up you up and who do you want to suck off… I'll allow that choice slave." Wolf Emerald said while roughly gripping Audrey's ass with one hand.

Audrey took a moment to think before speaking.

"I want the sexy cat to pound me while I suck your cock."

Wolf Emerald chuckles before he lightly nudged Audrey towards the box before managing to have her upper body slip into the hole and had her feet stay on the ground before knocking to see if Audrey was able to respond.

"Can you hear me slave?, Knock twice if so." Wolf Emerald asks since only sight was passed through the camera.

Audrey knocks twice to confirm it.

"Alright, after pretty boy has his way with you and you suck me off, I'll be tearing into your ass since it's tempting me greatly…. Knock once if you agree or twice if you disagree." Wolf Emerald orders while Cat Emerald rolled his eyes.

Audrey knocked once in agreement.

"Good girl, who knows… keep this up and and the boss might reward you well by getting Lillum involved, after all… Lillum may have taught you everything you know… but not everything that she knows." Wolf Emerald said before he and Cat Emerald got into place while Cat Emerald admired Audrey's improved ass by gently caressing it with one hand.

Audrey shivered a bit at feeling before knocking excitedly.

Cat Emerald chuckles before he used his free hand to stroke himself a few times before he moved his hand to Audrey's folds to see how wet she was right now.

Surprisingly, said koala's folds were already getting wet from excitement.

Cat Emerald chuckles a bit before deciding to skip the foreplay and adjusts himself and placed the head of his dick at her folds before gently pushing in after gripping Audrey's ass to let Audrey feel every inch that enters her and every Barb that scraped her slowly stretched out walls.

Audrey groan and moan while feeling every inch of Cat Emerald's dick entering.

Since she was viewing her own pussy being filled, she was caught off guard when something warm and large shot into her mouth which pulsed a few times before Cat Emerald starts to thrust into Audrey's pussy while her ass jiggles with each thrust.

Audrey's moans were muffled before she was already enjoying the intense pleasure.

"Start sucking slut." Wolf Emerald said which told Audrey what was in her mouth.

Audrey complies before she starts sucking on the Wolf clone's dick with gusto.

"Oh yeah… Lillum taught you well… keep it up slave." Wolf Emerald said when he felt Audrey's mouth working his dick while Cat Emerald continues to thrust into Audrey with no end in sight.

Said koala was moaning loud or she could have if it wasn't muffled. But she didn't want to disappoint the clone before sucking a bit harder.

Wolf Emerald growls lightly from being pleased before a few minutes pass before Audrey could feel their dicks twitching.

Audrey couldn't wait to feel both clone's cum entering her before she sucks Wolf Emerald's dick even harder.

A few thrusts later from Cat Emerald and more licks from Audrey set the two clones off, Wolf Emerald howls when he held his hips on the wood and hit knot slips into the hole before he starts unloading in Audrey's mouth and possibly her face while Cat Emerald's semen starts to fill her womb quickly while Cat Emerald gripped her ass tightly which caused his hands to sink a bit into the round ass.

Audrey groans and moans with ecstasy before she came hard on Cat Emerald's dick.

For a few moments the trio rode out their orgasms before Cat Emerald pulled out roughly before semen dribbles from Audrey's pussy.

Wolf Emerald had to wait for a moment before pulling himself free of the hole which caused more semen to shoot on to Audrey's face before the two take a moment to catch their breath.

Audrey panted while her body shuddered for a moment or two.

Wolf Emerald then leans on the box and speaks into the hole which had a little semen dribbling from it.

"So slave… enjoying things so far?" Wolf Emerald asked while Cat Emerald stroked himself off a bit on Audreys ass to get a few drops of semen on it.

Said koala knocked twice as in saying yes.

Wolf Emerald chuckles before he and Cat Emerald switched places and Cat Emerald used a crest to clean the hole while Wolf Emerald did the same with Audrey's ass.

A moment later, Wolf Emerald placed the head of his dick at her asshole while Cat Emerald slipped his dick into the hole and felt Audrey's lips before Wolf Emerald pushed his entire dick into her ass with one thrust with a fanged grin before he starts to thrust with no mercy.

Audrey groans and moans before she started sucking Cat Emerald's dick with the same gusto she did to Wolf Emerald.

Cat Emerald purrs a bit and he rests his arms on the wooden box while his hips stay still to enjoy Audrey's treatment while he passed Wolf Emerald the crest which showed Audrey that Wolf Emerald was practically showing no mercy on her ass while his knot beats at her back door.

Said koala moaned from the intense pleasure before she sucked on Cat Emerald's dick a little harder.

Cat Emerald breathes a bit to keep himself calm before time passed to a few minutes later which showed that the duo was getting close when they felt their dicks twitching.

A moment later, Wolf Emerald howls right after he pressed into Audrey's ass and shoved his knot in before it starts to inflate right before he starts unloading into her ass.

Audrey groans and moans a bit loud before she sucked on Cat Emerald's dick as hard she could to milk him of his cum.

A few sucks managed to do it when semen starts to fill her mouth while Cat Emerald yowled and his dick pulsed in Audrey's mouth with each ejaculation.

Said koala kept sucking to milk the clone dry while try to swallow Cat Emerald's load.

For a few moments, she succeeded before semen starts to flow out of her mouth and down her chin from how much semen the Cat Emerald had.

Cat Emerald tapped out a bit later, but Audrey was dragged out of the box and she was held by her ass after she was set on Wolf Emerald's chest since she was still locked with Wolf Emerald's dick.

Cat Emerald walked forward before he removed the blindfold to let Audrey see everything that was happening from her end while Wolf Emerald continues to slowly unload into her ass.

Audrey groans and moans while her face had a deep blush.

A few moments later, Emerald and Hedgehog Emerald appear while Emerald had an amused look at Audrey's predicament

"So… have a nice time?" Emerald asked when he saw the knotted dick in Audrey's ass.

Audrey moans a bit before speaking.

"Y-Yes...Master."

Emerald chuckles before he looks to the others.

"Let's go, we got the group activity before turning in for today." Emerald said before he and the other Emerald's follow while Audrey was bounced a bit on Wolf Emerald's dick the entire time.

Said koala groan and moan from each bounce before they find themselves with Maite while Audrey was still connected to Wolf Emerald's dick.

"Enjoy the meal Maite?" Emerald asked with a smile on his face.

Maite blushed with a surprised look after seeing Audrey before smiling at original Emerald.

"I sure did. Thanks Emerald. I feel like I can go all night till morning." She said which made the Emerald's grin before Wolf Emerald yanks himself from Audreys ass before Emerald spoke up while semen dribbles from Audreys ass before the cat clone cleans her up.

"Well then, get ready to be surprised at the group activity, you and Audrey need to work together on this one since you'll be taking the four of us now." Emerald said with a grin while the four Emerald's dicks stood at full mast.

Maite nods to Emerald before looking at Audrey with a grin.

"You ready Audrey?" She asked.

Said koala pants a bit before looking at Maite with a grin as well.

"Indeed I am Mistress." She said.

"Good, now then, follow me and we can start, trust me, you two will like this." Emerald teased before he walked away with the other Emerald's following before Cat Emerald picked up Maite and starts to follow Emerald with Wolf Emerald following with Audrey in his arms.

A bit later and Maite and Audrey saw what Emerald had in mind… it looked like some kind of odd looking BDSM gear for women, 5 in fact, which gave plenty of spares… and parts of them glowed with seals and crests.

Both koala and hedgehog woman stared at AWE of the equipment.

"Quick question… what do you two feel when I do this." Emerald said before he gripped one of their breasts and starts groping them.

Maite and Audrey moan a bit before Maite spoke.

"It's like you were testing to see how soft they are."

Audrey had a different response.

"It's like when you're buy fruit and give them a nice squeeze to see if they're good."

Emerald hummed at the answers before he slipped his hands down and slid his middle and ring fingers into Maite's and Audrey's pussies before he starts to finger them.

"How about this… how does this feel?" Emerald cryptically asks.

Both Maite and Audrey shuddered from that before speaking.

"L-Like a tentacle entering in." They said in unions

Emerald chuckles before speaking up.

"I mean how does it feel, I know it feels good, but how good?" Emerald cryptically asked before he pulled his fingers out and walked to two of the BDSM gear.

"Like if your dick was inside of me." Maite said while blushing.

Audrey nods in agreement before Emerald chuckles when he returned with two suits.

"Alright… put these on then before we get to the next part." Emerald said before he passed a couple BDSM suits to the duo.

Maite and Audrey nods to Emerald before they start putting on the suits.

A few minutes pass before the duo stood head to toe in the gear, their breasts, asses, and pussies were fully shown and the gear had black gloves that ended at the middle part of their upper arms and the boots had a similar thing for their upper thighs.

Emerald and his clones admired the view before Emerald spoke up.

"So ladies, how do they fit?" Emerald asked when he approached them and looked them up and down to see if there was any issue in the suits.

Maite and Audrey blushed before speaking.

"It's a little tight but feels very comfortable." Maite said.

Audrey nods in agreement.

"Remember the feeling from earlier?, when I fondled and fingered you two?" Emerald asked with a cryptic grin on his face… where was he going with this?

Maite and Audrey nods to Emerald but were wondering why he was bringing this up.

Emerald kept his grin before he approced the duo… and slipped his ring and middle fingers into their pussies again… but instead of moaning… they yelled and squirt all over his hands while their bodies shudder before they got dropped to their knees when their bodies were bulldozed with pleasure.

"So… get why I asked for a before or after now?, I can explain what happened in a moment, but for now, you two recover." Emerald said while he licked his finger clean over the two women.

Both girls took a few moments breathe before they were feeling better.

"Hehe, well since you two are recovering… I'll let you know that Lillum made these, and that their main function is to increase a person's pleasure 10 fold… and that's just for a beginners setting… think of what can happen if we used our dicks instead of fingers." Emerald teased while he lets the info set in for the women.

Maite and Audrey's eyes widen while their jaws dropped after realizing it before blushing big.

"So… mind if we switch partners?" Emerald said while his clones grin at the two women while the wolf clone was looking at Maite with a hungry look in his eyes.

Maite blushed brightly at the look before she and Audrey nods to him.

"Alright, let's get started shall we?" Emerald said with a grin before he and Hedgehog Emerald approached Audrey while Wolf and Cat Emerald approached Maite.

A few moment's later, and Audrey was picked up by Emerald before the trio was taken to a nearby mattress while the same was happening to Maite and Wolf Emerald when he seemed to be in a slight hurry for some reason.

The two women were set on the separate mattresses while their two Emerald's looked them up and down for a few moments.

Maite and Audrey blushed big from the stares before Emerald was the first on top of Audrey and Cat Emerald for Maite to help ease them into the pleasure spiking suits by sucking on and playing with their breasts.

Both girl's bodies jolt from that action before they started moaning while Emerald and Cat Emerald continue by lightly massaging their folds instead of fingering them since it would just lead to another early release for the two woman.

Maite and Audrey pants for a bit while moaning before their folds started getting wet.

"That's right, just relax… you two will get to the main event soon… don't want to pop yet right?" Emerald teased while he resumed to bite and suck on Audreys nipples and played with her folds more while Cat Emerald purred while he latched his lips around one of Maite's nipples and start sucking like he was being nursed by Maite while his fingers slowly go an inch into Maites tunnel but no further when he pulled out to slowly repeat the process.

Maite and Audrey's breathing deepened a bit while moaning as they felt their folds getting wetter.

A few minutes pass before Emerald at Cat Emerald pull away from the duo to look at the results of their work of warming them up.

Maite and Audrey took a few breaths while they felt that their folds were completely soaked which made Wolf Emerald grin before speaking to Cat Emerald.

"I'll take the pussy this time, you get the ass." Wolf Emerald oddly orders which made Cat Emerald raise an eyebrow from slight confusion at the Wolf Emerald's odd force in his voice before just shrugging since he did take Audreys pussy last time, fair was fair after all.

Maite blushed big after hearing Wolf Emerald was taking her first after she got a good look at the clone's dick.

It seemed even bigger than before for some reason while his knot was partially formed… he was really excited for some reason.

"On your knees bitch." Wolf Emerald orders Maite with a fanged grin on his face.

Maite was shocked a bit from that before doing as she was told which made Wolf Emerald chuckle.

"Very good girl… time for a reward." Wolf Emerald said while he got behind her and rubs his dick on her folds for a moment before he surprised even Cat Emerald by thrusting all the way into Maite in one go before he starts to pound her pussy after he gripped her ass for leverage.

"GAAAAHHH!" Maite yelped at the sudden action before she starts moaning like crazy.

Cat Emerald raised an eyebrow again at Wolf Emerald's actions while fluids constantly flowed down Maite's legs and start to dampen Wolf Emerald's groin area before he moved around and sat in front of Maite and his legs next to her head while his dick points at her mouth.

Maite continues to moan from the extreme pleasure before she opened her mouth as wide as she can before swallowing Cat Emerald's dick and starts sucking.

"Oh shit!" Cat Emerald muttered from the action while he rests his right hand on top of her head after feeling Maite's mouth and throat trying to suck the life from his dick.

Maite giggled at the clone's reaction before she continues to suck harder on Cat Emerald's dick.

Meanwhile, Emerald finished warming Audrey up before he rests his dick on her folds, compared to the clone's, Emerald was larger than the clones by a few inches and he was around 5 feet tall so it was a bit of a bend to have him look at Audrey underneath him while he slowly pulled his hips back and pressed the head of his dick at her folds before gently pushing in inch by inch before he hilts her.

"Gah!" Audrey yelped while feeling Emerald's dick going in before Emerald waits for a moment for Audrey to adjust before Emerald whispers in her ear.

"How are you feeling slave?... I ask since I don't want to break my property…. You may belong to Maite for the most part since your a gift to her, but I'm still your master as well and I need to keep my slaves in a good condition." Emerald whispered while he slowly pulls in and out of Audrey's pussy.

Said koala moans loud before speaking.

"I-I feel...G-Great! P-Please keep pounding my pussy Master!" Audrey said.

"As you wish!" Emerald said before he used more power to make the mattress wobble with his powered up thrusts while the Hedgehog clone walked above Audrey before kneeling down till his balls rest near her mouth before he made her grip his dick with her hands to play with it.

Audrey moan before compiling as she starts to stroke Hedgehog Emerald's dick before bringing her mouth to his balls.

Hedgehog Emerald moans a bit while Emerald continues to pound Audrey with stronger and stronger thrust for a few minutes before….

"Cumming!" Emerald groaned out before he hilts Audrey and unloads right in her womb.

"AAAAHHH!" Audrey yelled in ecstasy before cumming hard on Emerald's dick which made him grit his teeth when he felt how tight she was getting.

A few moment's later, Hedgehog Emerald's dick twitches before Emerald himself had an idea and right when he finished ejaculating, he made a hand sign before he got switched with his Hedgehog clone who groaned from the sudden switch right before he ejaculates right into her womb while Audrey was now holding Emerald's semen covered dick.

Said koala was shocked at the switch before moaning loudly from the surprise creampie.

A few moments later, the Hedgehog clone finished unloading in Audrey before he pulled himself out of her… right before he surprised her by shoving his dick into her ass before he continues to thrust while his semen acts as a lube of sorts.

"Gah!" Audrey yelped while feeling surprise before starts moaning.

She even surprised Emerald by taking his dick in her mouth to clean it before sucking on it.

Emerald moans at that before chuckling in amusement before speaking up.

"Good girl, keep this up and you might be able to help the Students during their lessons with Lillum later." Emerald said with a teasing grin while he watched Audrey sucking his dick.

Said koala hummed with excitement before she started sucking on Emerald's dick a littler harder with gusto.

Meanwhile while Emerald was getting a blowjob and the hedgehog clone was railing her ass…

Wolf Emerald was really getting into pounding Maite for some reason, even though he slipped his knot in, he forced it out before thrusting back in while fighting back from cumming while Cat Emerald was twitching from an approaching orgasm.

Maite moaned loud, or would've since it was muffled with Cat Emerald's dick in her mouth.

She didn't know what's happening but couldn't care as she was enjoying the intense pleasure before she sucked the Cat clone's dick harder.

A few sucks later and Cat Emerald yowled before he starts unloading into Maite's mouth while Wolf Emerald growls a little when he thrusts harder and harder when he smelt something from Maite and it enticed him to get as rough as he could.

Said Hedgehog woman was moaning louder while trying to swallow Cat Emerald's cum.

She succeeds for a bit before it starts to dribble down her chin and breasts before Cat Emerald tapped off and scoots back to watch Wolf Emerald who starts to look a bit wild when his hips start to blur from speed... and he gripped the back of her head by her quills with his fangs before slamming himself in a minute later and starts unloading into her womb with some kind of need when he let out a few small whines from how hard he was cumming when he knots her.

"GAAAAHHH!" Maite yelled a bit with the pain from having her quills pulled before she moaned with ecstasy from the extreme pleasure as she felt her womb getting bloated.

A few moments later and Wolf Emerald fell onto Maite with panting breath while he slowly kept cumming while his was knotted to Maite before he licks the back of her neck with his tongue to help sooth her sore neck.

Maite's body shuddered a bit from that action before she was feeling better from that.

"Sorry but, I'm not pulling out for a bit, Cat here will have to take your ass." Wolf Emerald said before he carefully lifts Maite and twists her so that her ass was pointing at Cat Emerald while he was still knotted into her pussy.

Maite pants a bit before putting her head on Wolf Emerald's chest.

Cat Emerald moved a bit before he was behind Maite before he placed the head of his dick at her asshole.

"Ready Maite?" Cat Emerald asked while he lightly nudges Maite's asshole.

Said Hedgehog woman turned her head a bit to look at the Cat clone before nodding to him.

Cat Emerald nods back before he pushed the head of his dick into Maite's ass before he gripped her ass before he pushed the rest of his way in which made Maite even tighter around Wolf Emerald's knot which in turn made her ass even tighter.

Maite grind her teeth from Cat Emerald's dick going in before moaning before she wrapped her arms around Wolf Emerald's back and putting her head on his neck.

Wolf Emerald gently hugged her back before her body starts to shift back and forth when Cat Emerald starts moving.

Maite groans a bit before she starts moaning from the pleasure.

For a few minutes, nothing but Cat Emerald slamming himself in and out of Maite's ass and Hedgehog Emerald who was slamming in and out of Audrey's ass could be heard while Audrey sucked Emerald off before the Emerald trio's dicks started to twitch before Emerald groans when he starts unloading into Audrey's mouth, followed by Hedgehog Emerald who hilts himself in Audrey's ass and shoots deep in her ass, followed by Cat Emerald who hilts himself in Maite's ass and does the same with a yowl.

"AAAAHHH!" Maite and Audrey yelled in ecstasy while Audrey's yell was muffled by Emerald's dick before cumming in unison while Wolf Emerald shudders when he felt Maite tighten before he let out a bit more semen into Maite with a few spurts before the flow slowed greatly.

The Emerald's pant for breath while Cat Emerald rests his body on top of Maite which got sandwiched between Wolf Emerald's body while Emerald fell on his rear while Hedgehog Emerald fell forward onto Audrey when they felt a bit weakened from how much semen they let out.

Maite and Audrey pants for breath as well while their bodies shuddered after all that clixaes.

"So… who wants to turn in?, Maite?, Audrey?" Emerald asked while looking to the two woman.

Maite and Audrey both said…

"Y-Yes Emerald/Master."

Emerald chuckles before the hedgehog clone poofed away before he got next to Audrey after cleaning the bed of semen before he placed an arm around her waist after he summoned a blanket and pillow.

Cat Emerald vanished before Wolf Emerald mimicked Emerald by summoning a blanket before placing it on Maite and himself while he hugs Maite tighter while his knot stayed bloated in her vagina.

Audrey snuggled her head on Emerald's chest while Maite hugged Wolf Emerald back before snuggling her head on his chest.

A few moment's later, the lights in the cave dims before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **A few moments pass before DME, Atomsk, and Thor find themselves in some kind of… colorful cul de sac of sorts before the trio looks around.**

 **"Uh...Where are we?" Atomsk asked with confusion.**

 **"If my landing was correct, then we should be near the second Mask user's home… question is… which one?, all of them look way too damn colorful." DME said when he looked at the brightly painted homes with some confusion.**

 **That's when Atomsk's eyes widen in realization.**

 **"Oh I know where we are. We're in the Ed, Edd n Eddy world." He said.**

 **"What do you mean by this… Ed world?... shouldn't we be heading to Earth from Asgard?" Thor asked with slight narrowed eyes when he looked at a few buildings… and saw some kids playing nearby.**

 **"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything last time to jinx us." Atomsk said while DME shook his head.**

 **"Don't look at me either, my calculations are spot on normally, the only thing that could have happened is if someone messed with my portal mid jump from the outside like Odin's magic did when we got to Asgard, any thoughts Thor?" DME said with crossed arms while he thought of a few theories.**

 **"My father would never hinder us for a mission like this, tell me what reason he would have for doing this." Thor said with a serious expression.**

 **"Maybe he was pissed off at DME for hurting the guards and me for the prank war." Atomsk said.**

 **"Maybe if he was alone, but do you think he would send me on a wild goose chase as well?, My Father may be quick to anger, but he is no fool, he knows what can happen if one of Loki's creations run amok." Thor explained while he looked to Atomsk.**

 **"Unless Loki disguised himself to look like your father." Atomsk said.**

 **"Impossible, remember that Heimdall has his all seeing eye, if Loki tried to impersonate my father, Heimdall above all others would know… he takes his job seriously as guardian of the Bifrost bridge and would have notices any irregularities if Loki really did take our Father's form." Thor said with a slight edge in his voice at the possibility of Loki doing that.**

 **"My apologies Thor. I did not mean to offend you or your world." Atomsk said before DME spoke up.**

 **"Eh no need to apologize to him, besides aside from the fact that you and TME getting the Green faced Man's attention, I consider this a fault of the Norse gods for not keeping an eye on the guy, I mean seriously the guy bends reality like he's freaking picasso and reality is his art to him, I mean wasn't he taught right from wrong by his parents and how to use his abilities by someone?" DME said when things didn't add up for him.**

 **"What!?" Thor said with anger from the insults while his body sparks a few times from his anger while some dark mist emits from DME who gave the Thunder a cold look… this did not look good.**

 **Atomsk did not like what he was seeing before speaking.**

 **"Alright you two, let's stop before one of you regrets it. Besides, you both do realize who's watching us right?" Atomsk said to calm them down.**

 **The Duo blinked a few times while the elements they showed a little fades before looking around to see what he was talking about.**

 **Atomsk points to the kids of the cul da saq that were staring at AWE at what they were seeing.**

 **DME thought fast before he grins.**

 **"Alright everyone, that's a wrap, let's take 5 before shooting the next scene." DME said to try and convince the kids that this was some kind of movie being made.**

 **Luckily for the trio, the kids were indeed fooled by DME's lie before they went somewhere else to do whatever it is they're doing.**

 **DME sighs a bit before speaking.**

 **"Freakin' annoying… anyway, I'll try and figure out what went wrong with the portal, you two try and do the same as well, for all we know, were being followed by that Green faced freak and he did something to bring us here." DME said before he walked away after looking around a bit while Thor scoffed a bit.**

 **"Is he always this irritable?" Thor asked with narrowed eyes while he did wonder if they were being followed.**

 **Atomsk sighed before speaking.**

 **"Like you wouldn't believe it. But he does have his moments." He said which caused Thor to roll his eyes.**

 **"Unlikely, I heard of beings like him who are the other half of others… the sides that are kept hidden... they are normally only in this for selfish reasons, if this TME is a good guy like my Father said when he was mentioned earlier… what does that say about this DME guy who is like his opposite?" Thor asked before he walked away from Atomsk to see if anything was out of place nearby.**

 **Instead of replying, Atomsk looks to the readers.**

 **"Welcome back everyone. Sorry you had to see the fight. It would've got ugly if I didn't step in. We hoped you enjoyed chapter 11. Boy did Cedric almost put himself in the doghouse. I mean never ask your girlfriend a question like that. He's lucky that Azure didn't dump him. But now he's in more trouble since he got a Tibet pregnant. Wonder how everyone, especially Rachel and Sticks, are gonna react. Emerald is really gonna tear him a new one. However, the date was a success since there was no attack. Any thoughts DME?" Atomsk called out.**

 **However DME went past a few buildings when it looked like he spots something so he was unable to respond to Atomsk's question… what did he find that got his attention?**

 **Atomsk was curious before speaking.**

 **"Looks like DME can't hear me. Anyway sorry to cut this outro short, but I need to help out finding any close to this predicament. See you next time. Deuces." He said with two fingers before he went to DME's location before the scene fades black.**


	12. A fitting change and punishment

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk, Thor and DME at the Cul da Saq while DME went between two buildings a bit ago when he noticed something.**

 **Atomsk followed the direction to see what DME saw.**

 **He went between said buildings before he spotted DME from a far.**

 **Atomsk ran up to him before speaking.**

 **"Yo DME, did you find something?"**

 **DME knelt down to examine something on the ground before speaking up.**

 **"Maybe… take a look." DME said while he looked closer at the object in question.**

 **Atomsk took a closer look at said object before speaking.**

 **"What's that?" He asked in a curious tone before seeing what DME saw.**

 **It looked like it was a piece of a glowing rune… or at least a piece of a rune… it looked like it was broken off of a larger piece.**

 **"Seems to be a rune fragment… question is why is it in a dump like this?" DME questions while he picked up the fragment to examine it.**

 **"Perhaps we can ask Thor. It could be Asgard related." Atomsk said while rubbing his chin.**

 **"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up, looks like we need 5 or 6 fragments to see what this thing is fully." DME said when he turned the rune fragment over a few times.**

 **"Damn. So basically the others are either scattered around this world, or each one is on another." Atomsk said.**

 **"I'm guessing close in distance but in separate Dimensions…" DME confusingly said while he got a thoughtful look in his eye.**

 **Atomsk sighed before speaking.**

 **"We're gonna be doing a lot of Dimensional hopping huh?" He asked.**

 **"Most likely, but we do that daily so it's not really a hassle." DME said before he took a few pictures of the fragment… before he crushed it in his hand which caused a odd shriek like sound before it fades.**

 **Atomsk shuddered a bit before speaking.**

 **"Huh why did destroy it?" He asked in confusion.**

 **"Simple, it was the thing that brought us here and I destroyed it in case it was keeping us here, besides, I'm guessing that bringing all of them together isn't a good idea if the pieced were stored in separate Dimensions." DME reasoned while he dusts his hand off.**

 **Atomsk couldn't find nothing wrong with that logic.**

 **"Hmmm, you do have a point." He said.**

 **"Maybe, better safe than sorry though, now we should find Thor and get out of here, knowing our luck, he might have run into the Eds and got caught up into their scams or something." DME said before he turned around and walked away from Atomsk to walk to the entry point for the portal.**

 **Atomsk then looks to the readers before speaking.**

 **"Welcome to ch.12 everyone. As you can see, DME has discovered an ancient object that somehow brought us here. Now we have to find other objects like this. So sorry we have to cut this intro short but we have to find Thor before the Ed(s) get zapped to oblivion. Enjoy the chapter everyone. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene changes to the Hidden cave.**

* * *

 **Emerald's Hidden Cave/ Emerald, Wolf Emerald, Audrey, Maite**

Emerald starts to stir from his sleep when he felt a slight chill for a second around his feet which showed that he kicked the blanket off of him and onto Audrey who was resting on his arm.

He took a moment to look at Audrey to see if she was sleeping well.

Said koala was sleeping soundly besides Emerald while snoring softly.

Emerald smiles a bit before he looked to Maite and saw her snuggling the Wolf clone for warmth, he then checked to see if she was asleep or not.

Said hedgehog was indeed sleeping, but with a happy look on her face.

Emerald grins a bit before looking a bit south when her ass was a bit exposed, most likely from a bit of shifting during sleep and saw that the Wolf clone was no longer knotted to her… but he did have morning wood which was inside of Maite's pussy which gave him an idea for an interesting wake up call when he saw the sun rising outside of the cave.

He summoned a clone and took it's place before he carefully walked behind the sleeping Maite and got onto the mattress carefully before he lightly gripped her ass cheeks and starts massaging them lightly.

Maite stirred a bit before she moans a little while Emerald continues for a few minutes before he stopped when he noticed how wet Maite was and guessed that thanks to his actions, she was now having a pleasant dream right now… might as well make it better.

Emerald then carefully adjusts himself and angles his dick at Maite's asshole before he coats it with energy before he slowly slid himself into her ass before he hilts himself.

Maite awoke with a jolt before her eyes opened widely.

"W-What's going on?" She asked before turning her head around.

She was shocked to see Emerald was behind her. Literally.

"Emerald?" She questioned which made Emerald grin at Maite.

"Good morning Maite, hope you like the wake up call." Emerald said before he starts to thrust in and out of her ass which made Maite wiggle a bit on Wolf Emerald's dick.

Maite blushed brightly before she starts to moan.

"I-I'd be lying and say I didn't. But we could've gotten a room for ourselves." She said while moaning.

Emerald chuckles while he continues thrusting while speaking.

"Maybe, but you would have to be awake first, we can have some fun in an actual bed later, for now… just enjoy this." Emerald said before Maite felt a pair of hands on her breasts all of a sudden before the dick in her pussy starts moving.

Maite moaned a bit loud before looking at the wolf clone to see if he's awake.

Turns out he was awake, and grinning at Maite while he keeps thrusting.

"Nice wake up call, might as well ask you to surprise me back if you get a chance dear." Wolf Emerald said before he lightly licks and nips at her neck.

Maite moans from that before speaking.

"Oh trust me, you won't see it coming." She said before she surprised the Wolf Emerald by doing the same thing to his neck.

Wolf Emerald chuckles for a moment before he starts to thrust even rougher into Maite before a few minutes pass with Emerald and Wolf Emerald's dicks starting to twitch.

Maite groans and moans from the pleasure before both of her holes tighten on both Emerald's dicks.

Which in turn caused both Emerald's to grunt before unloading into Maite again while Wolf Emerald follows by letting out a small howl of sorts.

Maite moans loud as she felt Emerald's cum fill her ass while Wolf Emerald's cum filled her womb.

For a few moments the trio enjoy the afterglow before Emerald pulls out of her ass and Wolf Emerald poofed away which caused Maite to fall onto the mattress for a moment before laying there with cum dripping out of her ass and pussy.

Maite groans for a bit before feeling her body shuddered for a few moments.

Emerald chuckles at the sight before speaking up.

"Thanks for the morning relief, I'll make a few clones to help you get cleaned up for now, I'll be heading back to your home to let the others know where we where if they ask things, just relax for now and we can meet up in an hour or so." Emerald saif with a grin on his face.

Maite pants a bit before looking at Emerald with a smile.

"O-Okay. But before you go, can I have my good morning kiss?" She asked.

"Of course, one second." Emerald said before he leaned down and after flipping Maite onto her back, and kissed her on the lips after he held the back of her head before slipping a tongue into wrestles Maite's tongue.

Said hedgehog hummed with delight before kissing back and having her tongue fight back.

After Emerald kissed Maite for a minute more, he pulled away with a smile.

"Careful, keep this up and we might not leave the cave for a few days." Emerald teased while he flicked one of her nipples to tease Maite.

Maite shuddered a bit before looking at Emerald with a grin.

"Maybe I should try that later then won't I?" She said.

Emerald chuckles before he stood up and summoned five clones before he starts to walk away.

"You heard her gentlemen, make sure she's satisfied before you guys leave, I'll make the seal and leave to let the others know that Maite will be a bit late." Emerald teased while the clones grin at Maite… all with erect dicks before Emerald summoned some clothing before he steps into a room with a thoughtful look on his face when he tried to piece the wolf clones memories together since a few parts confused him somewhat.

Maite blushed big before grinning when the clones approached her before the sound of a woman's pleasured cry was heard outside of the cave before the scene shifts to the Tibet's mansion right when the sun hits it.

* * *

 **Tibet's mansion/ Tibet's master bedroom/ Cedric, Azure**

When the scene went into the room, the camera pans to two sleeping beings on the water bed, one was Cedric who had his arms around Azure while the duo slept before the unexpected sunlight caused them to slowly stir when it shined through a window.

Cedric groans a bit before he slowly opened his eyes to see Azure's face.

Azure took a moment more to awake before she let out a yawn before she wipes her eyes a bit before blushing a bit when she looked up to Cedric's face.

Said wolf smiles before speaking.

"Good morning, my lovely princess."

Azure blushed a bit before grinning.

"And good morning to you my beloved prince." Azure said before she kissed Cedric on the lips for a moment before pulling away.

Cedric blushed from that before speaking.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked which caused Azure to nod… before smirking when she felt something poking her.

"I'm guessing you slept well as well… and had a good dream to boot." Azure said before she looked down.

Cedric looked down and blushed after seeing his dick being erect.

"Hehe, whoops." He said which made Azure chuckle.

"No worries… want me to take care of that?" Azure asked with an amused tone.

Cedric was then nervous before speaking.

"Before that Azure, I must know...Are you still mad at me for last night?" He questioned.

"Actions speak louder than words, watch if I'm still mad or not." Azure said before she used her hand to stroke Cedric's dick slowly while she moved her body a bit to look at Cedric's dick before she starts to lick the head.

Cedric shudders a bit at the feeling before letting out a soft moan.

A moment later, Azure took the head of Cedric's dick into her mouth before she lightly bobs her head while she used her tongue to lick the underside of Cedric's dick.

Said wolf groans before moaning from the pleasure.

A few minutes pass before Azure took half of Cedric's dick into her mouth before she lightly bobs her head and fondles his balls.

Cedric shudders again while moaning before speaking.

"Oh wow Azure."

Azure took a moment to chuckle before she starts to double her effort when she starts to feel Cedric's dick twitching in her mouth and got ready to drink his load.

It was a few moments before Cedric grunts and yelled out…

"C-CUMMING!" He yelled before he unloaded a nice dose of his cum in her mouth.

Thankfully for Azure, it wasn't as big as it would have if Cedric was really worked up, so it allowed her to suckle on the ejaculating dick while Cedric watched Azure drinking down his semen with no issue right now.

About a few moments later, Cedric groans before he stopped cumming which allowed Azure to pull away before swallowing the remaining bits of Cedric's load in her mouth before looking to Cedric with a grin.

"So… still think I'm angry?" Azure asked before she moved her body a bit to rest next to Cedric's.

Said wolf blushed before holding Azure close.

"Nope." He said before kissing her forehead.

"I'm happy we're still together." He said which made Azure smile and blush brightly before the duo jolt when knocking was heard from the door.

"Uh...Who is it?" Cedric called out.

"Aryk… may I enter?" the voice, now identified as Ayrk said before waiting.

Cedric looked at Azure to see if it was okay.

"Come in, I don't think we need to do anything right now." Azure said while sitting up on the bed before Aryk walked in with a blank expression on her face.

"Good morning, Mistress Tibet is waiting for you two in the dining room with Lillum and Amanda, they stopped by a few minutes ago and they joined us for breakfast, they already know about Cedric's possible child and Lillum is examining her." Aryk said with crossed arms.

Said wolf was shocked that Lillum and Amanda are here and that they know.

"Well… how was it?" Azure asked while Aryk shrugged.

"Lillum is in the middle of examining her, you can come look for yourself since Lillum wanted to speak with the two of you… mainly Cedric." Aryk said before she exits the room with that ominous message.

Cedric paled before speaking.

"Oh boy...I have a bad feel about this." He said while shivering with a frighten look.

"Well, we can't sit here forever, might as well face the music together." Azure said before she got off of the bed and onto the floor before walking to the door since clothing wasn't needed here.

Cedric sighs before getting up.

"You're right." He said before heading towards the door before offering to take Azure's hand.

Azure smiles before she did so before the duo went to the dining room… to see a surprisingly cheerful sight while a nude Lillum and Amanda chat with Tibet with good moods on their faces.

"... and then Emerald got launched into a wall and was twitching, normally I would be worried but he did deserve that for not listening to our warnings." Lillum said before giggling which made her breasts bounce a bit while Tibet chuckles some from the story.

Amanda also chuckled before noticing the couple.

"They're here Mistress." She said which made Lillum's face return to a neutral one somewhat, though it still had a grin on it.

"Thank you Amanda, now then you two… seems you went above and beyond what I asked by knocking up Tibet here instead of just being lovers or just adding her to your harem… I heard it was an accident… but still… you do get that there are ramifications for this right?" Lillum said with a semi-serious tone while Azure sighs.

"Yeah… Still it was an accident, it won't change what happened but you can't say we did it on purpose Mistress." Azure said with a slight frown while Lillum shrugged a bit before looking to Cedric for his response.

Said wolf still hold Azure's hand before speaking.

"Azure's right, even though it was an accident, it doesn't change anything. I know what will happen and I'll accept it. I will take responsibility, but I will also be there for Tibet if she needs anything. Even when the child is born. Plus I still want to get know her and stuff." Cedric said.

Lillum scratched the side of her head for a moment before speaking up.

"Well that is all well and good, but you do realized that this is more serious then you two think." Lillum said with a cryptic tone.

Cedric nods before speaking.

"Indeed I do, if Tosagare caught wind of this, he'll send any assassin to either kill Tibet and our child or capture her till she gives birth so he can use our child for his gain."

"More like Bordux and his gain… and it's already in progress from what I can tell." Lillum said with a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah you're right. If anything, we'll have to take Tibet to safety. If anything happens to her or anyone else I love, I-I won't be able to forgive myself." Cedric said.

"Well that is up to Tibet more since we can't just rip her out of her own life… but it's more like the child I'm worried for… if Bordux or Tasogare made you an experimental Hollow hybrid… how strong would a natural born one be?" Lillum said to get the point to Cedric.

Cedric's eyes widen in shock before speaking.

"Wait, are you saying that our child is a Hollow?, like a complete Hollow?"

"Not quite, Hollows in nature are beings without a soul that feeds on souls, but what you are is something that defies that, there are others like you thanks to similar experiments but I never seen one that is born naturally from a mother's womb, so none of us will be sure of what the child can do." Lillum said while holding an arm out for emphasis.

Cedric was shocked after hearing that before speaking.

"Um...What happens to Tibet after giving birth?" He asked with a worried look.

"Well as far as I can tell now, the child is drawing on her energy even as we speak to keep healthy so she'll be weaker than normal, aside from that there are no issues to speak of, and we'll be taking her to the healers on Angel City to help with the birth so the chances of anything bad happening is slim and we'll put the kid in a schooling program with others for pre-schoolers once a program like that kicks in, trust me, Angel City is like a fortress and Bordux and Tasogare won't be able to get to the kid." Lillum said with a reassuring look on her face.

Cedric sighs with relief before asking.

"Is there a way I can have her come to Angel City to visit our child?"

"You kidding, we already talked about this and after a bit of work, she'll have a second home in Angel City and a gate will be constructed here to allow people to come and go at will, did you think we would keep her here and away from her kid?" Lillum said with a raised eyebrow.

"No no. Sorry I was just worried with everything else." Cedric said.

"Understandable, though you should be glad Azure decided to make Tibet a lady in her own harem." Lillum said with a grin forming on her face.

"Hehe, right. Speaking of which, how are you feeling Tibet?" Cedric asked with concern in his voice.

Tibet did have a slightly slower response to Cedric's question.

"Well... aside from the tiredness, I feel great, I got the explanation from Lillum already and I hope you got plenty of energy since you'll be visiting me later for after hour visits." Tibet said with a lecherous grin which made Lillum giggle.

"Yeah, some ladies get extra horny during pregnancies, so invite Azure since I doubt Tibet here will hold back… and that means for every part of her." Lillum teased when she points to Tibets dick for a moment.

Cedric and Azure blushed big after hearing that while Azure blushed a bit more when Tibet eyes her..

Cedric chuckles nervously before speaking.

"Hehe...I guess by now everyone is worried sick for me and Azure. I hope they don't pop in or anything."

Though reality seemed to want to screw with the male wolf in the room before a flash of light appeared on the table before Emerald, Demonga, Sonic, Amy, and the students appeared… all clothed to let the naked group know that they had no idea of the rule yet.

Azure then gave a half lidded look to Cedric while everyone took a moment to recover from the shift in scenery.

Amanda was surprised to see everyone, including her parents, here while Cedric facepalm himself before muttering.

"Me and my big mouth."

A few moments later, everyone managed to get their bearings before the ladies blushed brightly at the nude people in the room before their gaze stopped for a moment on Cedric…. And his well muscled body… and his large weapons that were out for everyone to see.

Daniel, however, avert his gaze before speaking.

"Uh Cedric? Why are you naked?"

Tibet was the one who spoke up however with a grin on her face.

"Simple, you guys and gals are on my property and the rule is this… no clothing at all unless you have a towel… makes since since I own a nude beach and a sex beach… I mean look around and you'll see that you guys are the odd ones out." Tibet said while she stood up and towered over everyone except for Emerald, Demonga, and Lillum, which made Emerald and Demonga raise their eyebrows at Tibet's height… and large male attachments that were on display which made the clothed females blush brightly at the massive size she had.

The clothed male's eyes widen when they saw that.

Finally Sonic spoke.

"You're a woman right?"

"Yep, I would give you a ride to prove it but best I can do is show you for a tease, I got these bad boys from some kind of mutation when I was born so I can get the ladies pregnant." Tibet said before moving her balls and dick out of the way to show her clit to Sonic and the others as proof.

Everyone, that was clothed, was shocked after hearing that before Daniel spoke.

"Forgive me for asking this but...can you also get pregnant?"

"Oh yeah, I mean I'm carrying Cedric's kid so that proved the doctor right?" Tibet blurts out with a grin on her face.

Everyone, that was clothed, widen their eyes with shock before blurting out.

"WHAT?!" They yelled before looking to said future father.

Emerald then looked back to Tibet for a moment before his eyes glowed before they open to comical proportions.

"Oh by Chaos she's telling the truth." Emerald mutters before he gained a dark aura while his head slowly turned to look at Cedric with pure white eyes and shadows covered his face.

Cedric shivered with fear before speaking.

"Now Emerald hold on. You don't know the full story."

"Yeah, I mean there is also the hollow part as well." Lillum said with an imp like grin at the situation that was happening which made everyone blink a few times before Emerald looked to her with wide eyes while Lillum gave him a thumbs up to confirm what she said before looking back to Cedric with comical wide angered eyes while Tibet cleared her throat.

"Now before we get into this, for everyone who is staying for now… off with your clothes, if you have a towel then you can use that, but my rule here is law." Tibet said while she gestured for the clothed group to look around.

Some blushed brightly before looking at Emerald.

Emerald facepalmed with a sigh before speaking up.

"You heard her, can't really argue with a pregnant woman can we… but Cedric…" Emerald said while he sent Cedric a slight glare.

Said wolf gulped before speaking.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Hope your full story is good… otherwise I'll have Lillum use you as her toy for a week… **Understand?** " Emerald said before his last words got demonic for the wolf.

Cedric shivered again before nodding.

"Alright… everyone, let's find a locker room or something and get our clothing put up." Emerald said before Aryk walked forward to lead the group who got off the table with some people blushing before they took a moment to look at her… before looking to Strike who kept looking at Aryk and back at Aryk with shocked looks from how similar the two looked.

"Uh… Strike...s?" Cream said with a slight blush from looking at the nude Aryk while looking at the duo before Aryk spoke up.

"I'll lead you to the locker room, please follow me." Aryk said with a blank look on her face.

The group nods to her before following Aryk.

Once they were gone, Cedric took a couple of breaths, while still holding Azure's hand before speaking.

"I have a very bad feeling about this, Azure."

"Like you being used as a toy by Mistress bad?" Azure said with a slightly humored tone while Lillum chuckles.

"Oh don't worry, I'll treat you right, might want to get your story straight first though." Lillum teased before giving him advice.

"Yeah." Cedric said with a sigh.

"Eh don't worry, I'm sure once they hear it was an accident, they'll lighten up… though two of them did seem angry, one looked like a badger and the other looked a lot like Amanda here." Tibet said while pointing at Amanda with her thumb.

Cedric gulped a bit before speaking.

"Yeah, the badger is Sticks and that's Amanda's sister, Rachel."

That's when Amanda spoke.

"Now Cedric, I don't hate you but you gotta fix this." She said while shaking her head.

"Think they'll lighten up from hearing that it's an accident?" Azure said about the duo in particular.

Before Cedric could answer, the group finally came back while some of their faces were like the same color of a tomato. But Rachel and Sticks were very angry when they saw Cedric again.

"Oh ho, not bad… so many delicious looking women here." Tibet said while eyeing all of the women in the group while her dick twitched a few times.

Rachel blushed big when she saw that before returning her gaze at Cedric with a mad look.

Sonic was embarrassed to be naked in front of two of his daughters and classmates.

Daniel was blushing in embarrassment knowing he was in the nude. He also blushed big knowing that he can see Cream, Lavender and Strike in the nude as well.

Demonga had a neutral look on his face while he had his arms crossed… he had some serious tone to his muscles… and it looked like he was well equipped.

Emerald was in a similar state but his anger at Cedric overrode his embarrassment.

Tibet chuckles before speaking up.

"My my, I also have to say, if I wasn't sticking with Cedric… I could have more options here." Tibet said while she eyed each male of the group with a grin while Emerald and Demonga sweatdrop from that.

Daniel and Sonic blushed a bit before Sonic spoke.

"I'm happily married." Sonic said before Daniel spoke.

"And I'm in a relationship."

"Oh I wouldn't mind sharing, I got the equipment to play with both sides, I mean Azure did ask me to be her lady since she heard that Sticks is making a harem of her own." Tibet said which made Azure jolt a bit.

Some of the people looked at said badger before Sticks spoke.

"Yeah that's right. But this isn't about me. We're all focused on Cedy here." She said with an angry look.

"Can we explain things first before you get to punishments?, it was my fault somewhat." Azure said to help ease thing for Cedric.

Everyone was confused before Rachel spoke.

"What do you mean your fault?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" Azure said before she starts to explain the things that happened during the date while omitting some... private parts like what happened under the restaurant table, and the question that Cedric asked.

She then told how Tibet slipped on water that was underneath a pinned Cedric which resulted in the accident that caused Tibet to get pregnant before they went to bed after telling the part that involved Aryk and how similar she was to Strike and what not before the duo went to bed.

"... And then we woke up and came here to find Lillum and Amanda speaking with Tibet about a funny story about Emerald… though we missed that one before we spoke up Lillum about a few things." Azure said while she finished the story.

Everyone was surprised after hearing the story while some of the women blushed at some certain parts of the story.

"So… any questions?" Azure asked with a raised eyebrow since everyone just looked surprised instead of angry… she hoped that the others would buy the lesser irritating question that caused Azure to get angry with Cedric.

Most were silent before Daniel spoke.

"What was the question the Cedric said?"

Said wolf gulped since they're not gonna like what they'll hear.

However he sighed since there's no point of hiding it.

"I accidently said if she would leave me after comparing my size to Tibet's."

Emerald facepalmed at that before speaking up.

"Please tell me it wasn't during sex… that is… oi…" Emerald said before actually feeling a bit sorry for Cedric since he could feel multiple angry auras around him… all pointed at Cedric.

Cedric paled a bit before speaking up.

"Look I know how angry you all are feeling, and believe me I felt terrible. I was almost gonna lose Azure, but we talked things out, everything is forgiven and we're still together. Right Azure?" He asked his feline girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah, besides since I was the one who lost my temper, I had those other ladies pin Cedric down, so try to not place all of the blame on him." Azure said while she held his hand.

Everyone seemed to calmed down for a moment but Rachel and Sticks were looking at Cedric and Azure with mad looks.

Azure sighed before speaking up.

"Look, I know you two are even madder then the others here but it can't change what happened, is there anything that Cedric and I can do to make it up to you two?" Azure said to Sticks and Rachel specifically.

Both hedgehog and badger looked to one another before Rachel spoke to Lillum.

"Say Lillum, do you have an idea to help us?"

"Depends… Cedric, Azure, will you two do anything to make up for what happened?" Lillum said while crossing her arms under her breasts.

Azure took a moment to think before nodding.

"Yeah... just as long as it's not to extreme… don't want anything to painful." Azure said since… some of Lillum's lessons were… not so easy on the body.

Cedric nods in agreement as well.

"Alright, I got a few ideas since we can add Tibet to this… I have a spell that can turn Cedric into a full on woman for a month… he will understands a lot about women for that time… and he'll find out what it's like to be on the receiving end… how about it for idea one?" Lillum teased while she gave a lusty smirk.

Most people were surprised after hearing that.

Cedric paled from after hearing that.

Rachel and Sticks took a moment to think on that before Rachel spoke.

"Works for us."

"As for Azure… hmm… Rachel, Sticks, any thoughts for her?" Lillum asked to see if they had any ideas of their own while Azure gulped a bit.

Rachel couldn't think of one before looking at Sticks.

"Any ideas Auntie?"

"Hmm… how about a role reversal as long as Cedy get's turned into a woman… she has to do whatever we ask for a month... within reason of course, even during sex… I got a few ideas for moments like that." Sticks said with a grin on her face while Azure blushed a bit from the later part.

Rachel took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"That works too."

"Great… Azure… get ready to be our bitch for a month." Sticks said with a wide grin while Azure blushed a bit for what Sticks said to her.

Rachel also grinned at Azure.

That's when Cedric noticed something.

"Hey where's Maite at?"

"She should be here soon, she got a bit frisky so I left her with four clones and a time dilation crest… I'll keep the rest private but time should have passed for Maite… and her new… playmate." Emerald cryptically said while Lillum giggles.

"He means mine and Maites slave… a woman who dated one of Maite's ex's and after a few issues, well… let's just say that she is more obedient after I got through with her... " Lillum said with a grin while her eyes glowed a bit with magic to show that she was serious.

Everyone was shocked after hearing that. Even Maite's family.

"And guess what, for the future… lessons I'll be giving you all… well, let's just say that you'll have someone to practice on… no worries about getting her pregnant for now, you guys have a seal on your bodies when you got the notes to Angel City that prevent one another from getting the others pregnant until 4 years pass, though for those without seals…" Lillum said before glancing at Tibet for a moment to show that those without are fair game.

Cedric also looked and wished the incident didn't happen.

"So… we got a seal that prevents us from getting pregnant no matter what right?, would that apply to Cedy when he turns into a she?" Sticks said with an amused tone when she had a few ideas for the future.

Cedy paled and hoped that he doesn't get pregnant.

"Oh he can if he is turned into a she, would make things fair but the crest would prevent that for four years first unless it was dispelled early." Lillum said with a grin at where Sticks was going with this.

Cedric didn't like where this is going.

"Alright, this has got to stop. I can accept on being turned into a woman as punishment, but I would appreciate that the seal stays on at all times."

"It would stay on for four years in Angel Cities time until graduating, that's how long you guys would be students, anyway I wouldn't force you to get pregnant, well… at least not on purpose." Lillum said with a half lidded look on her face while making a light jap at Cedric for the insult of her forcing others to have kids.

Said wolf saw the look before speaking.

"Sorry, mistress."

"Just remember I can remove it at anytime… make a insult like that again and I might as well pin you down in woman form and let Tibet, Rachel or Sticks return the favor by getting you pregnant… and since Tibet is bigger than even Vanilla and my toys can get even bigger… think of how big the baby would be for a three foot Mobian if Tibet does it… I maybe a succubus but even I have standards." Lillum threatened with a steely look in her eyes while Tibet grins at the idea.

Cedric paled before speaking.

"I'm sorry mistress. I'll be good. I'll be good."

"Good… now then…" Lillum tried to say before another flash of light appeared before Maite, Audrey and one of Emerald's clones appeared before the clone poofed away which sent the memories to Emerald while Maite and Audrey were recovering from the shift in scenery.

They had their clothing equipped which showed that the duo didn't know where they were yet, or at least not yet since they had to rub their eyes from the flash of light since Chaos control was a rare thing here.

"Ugh, where are we?" Maite asked before her vision returned to normal only to blushed greatly after seeing everyone naked. Even her parents and sisters.

"Okay...why are you all naked?" She asked while Audrey wondered the same while her gaze went over everyone's bodies.

"Uh… know of Tibet?, the owner of the nude and sex beach here?, I looked and this place is called Siren's beach." Emerald asked to make sure Maite knew of her.

Said hedgehog blushed after hearing that before speaking.

"Oh I heard of it, but never been here."

"Well… take a look behind you, you two… then look around." Emerald said while pointing behind Maite and Audrey for some reason.

Both Maite and Audrey did look around and blushed greatly at what they saw.

They saw Tibet and her massive attachments and saw how large she was in size, she was around Emerald, Demonga, and Lillum's height and saw a few naked maids behind Tibet while others were in various parts of the room.

They also saw Aryk next to Tibet who looked like she was waiting for an order.

"Wow. I take it that you're Tibet?" Maite asked.

"Yep, and just like everyone else here, off with the clothes unless you have a towel, no exceptions as you can see." Tibet said with a grin on her face when she gestures for the duo to look at everyone in the room.

Maite blushed before sighing.

"Fine. Come on Audrey, let's find a place to strip." She said which made Tibet grin.

"Eh do it here to save time, I can have Aryk here take the clothes to the locker room and bring you two the id card for your lockers, we already waited for everyone else here to do that and it took a bit." Tibet said to Maite and Audrey while grinning when he dick twitched a few times.

Both girls blushed brightly before they started taking off their clothes.

Emerald blushed a bit while he watched while Lillum grins when she saw that before looking to the students to see their reactions.

Cedric, Daniel and Rachel blushed a bit as well as they watched.

Azure and Cream blushed a bit when they saw Maite's body but Audrey's figure did get their attention as well.

A minute to two passed before the duo stood there naked while Tibet grin.

"So… feel better?" Tibet said to the duo with a grin on her face.

Both Maite and Audrey blushed with embarrassment before Maite spoke.

"Uh, yeah...Did we miss something important?" She asked.

"Yeah, Cedric knocking up Tibet here and Azure had some part in it… just got done with choosing a punishment for the two." Emerald said with crossed arms when he approached the duo.

Both Maite and Audrey were shocked after hearing that before looking at said couple.

Azure rubbed the back of her head with a slight blush, but kept silent since she thought Maite might get pissed off or something while she was confused with Audrey being here… unless…

Azure then looked to Audrey with a thoughtful look since Audrey was a stranger to her.

Cedric rubbed his arm, but kept silent as well. He was also thinking the same thing about the koala.

"Uh… I know we got some questions coming our way… but can I ask one before you start?" Azure asked while she kept looking at Audrey.

Cedric wondered what Azure wants to ask.

"Who… are you?" Azure asked while pointing at Audrey while Lillum smirks.

"Oh her… she's the sex ed classes personal sex slave when not with Maite… you already know the rest right?" Lillum said while she floats behind Audrey and placed a hand on one of her breasts and starts to massage it it front of everyone.

Most of the people blushed while watching that.

"So… any questions for Audrey herself before we get back on track?" Lillum asked before Azure spoke up.

"Uh… I got some but just one that's bugging me, you said she was dating one of Maite's ex's right?, so why is she a… sex slave for us now?" Azure asked while she blushed when she watched Lillum continuing to fondle Audrey.

That's when Maite spoke.

"Well...let's just say that Lillum and Emerald's clones did something that made her into what she is. Plus she's nice once you get to know her. Also she dumped the guy."

"I-Indeed… after I l-learned things from Master and M-Mistress… I decided to d-dump that small sized l-loser…" Audrey stutters out when Lillum caused a few jolts of pleasure through her body.

Most of the people blushed again before snickering while thinking of the poor douchebag's misery.

Lillum pulled away from Audrey much to her disappointment before she leaned down and kissed Maite on the lips for a second before getting a slightly confused look on her face.

"Hey Maite… were you in heat or something?, your body seemed warmer than normal a few days ago but it looked like it passed early for some reason." Lillum asked with a thoughtful examining look on her face.

Maite was confused before speaking.

"Uh, I was feeling something yesterday, but I seem to be okay now."

Lillum looked a bit thoughtful before she surprised Maite by holding a hand over her womb before her hand glows and her eyes widen a moment later.

"Uh… Emerald…. You did keep your anti pregnancy ability in effect right?" Lillum cryptically said while Emerald was confused at the question.

"What do… yoooooooou." Emerald said before his mind pieced things together the Wolf Emerald clone's odd actions which caused his illusion skills to make his body look like a statue from shock while some of the sharper students eyes widen in shock when they pieced together where Lillum was going with this.

Cedric, Daniel, Rachel and her family's eyes widen in shock when they realized what this means.

Maite was speechless after finding out why Wolf Emerald was aggressive before speaking.

"Are you saying that I'm…" She said before stopping as she already knew the answer.

"Pregnant… yeah… though it shouldn't happen with Emerald's ability in effect… seems you got twins forming… was something off with Emerald a few times ago?" Lillum said while she rubbed her temple… while Emerald was as still as a statue.

Everyone else was shocked after hearing that.

Maite, who was shocked as well, gulped before speaking.

"We'll actually...last night I was with his wolf clone… and he was very aggressive."

"Uh… can you be specific?, I mean why was he aggressive?" Lillum asked to try and figure things out before Emerald spoke up after he managed to pull himself together.

"I think… it had something to do with her scent and how I don't have experience with them… normally I have no sense of smell but my wolf form actually has one and… I think he went out of control thanks to it... and I couldn't figure out the info from the Wolf Clone's memories…" Emerald admits to the group while he tried to remember the smell itself.

Everyone was shocked after hearing that before Sonic spoke.

"Emerald despite what I heard, you, me, Amy and Maite are gonna have a talk about this."

Emerald sighs before speaking up.

"No need, I'm not gonna be an ass and abandon Maite or our kids, but Cedric, since you have the sharpest nose here…. I got one question for you." Emerald said while saying that with a glowing eye.

Said wolf gulped before speaking.

"What's that?"

"Simple… since Maite was in heat at the time and I had no idea… but did Maite have a different scent during our date?" Emerald asked to make sure of something.

Cedric was completely caught off guard by that before speaking.

"N-No I didn't detect nothing like that."

"I see… and Maite, are you ok?" Emerald asked after looking at Cedric for a moment more while he looked to Maite with a slightly worried look.

Said hedgehog was still shocked for a moment before looking at Emerald.

"I think so. I mean I'm still shocked but otherwise happy." She said.

"Welp… since we're doing a check… Amy, want me to check if you're pregnant as well?" Lillum asked with a half lidded look since this was two for two already.

Everyone else was surprised after hearing that.

Amy was shocked while blushing in embarrassment before speaking.

"Uh...okay."

Lillum then walked forward before placing a hand near Amy's womb before her hand glowed.

A few moments later and she pulled her hand away with a grin.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant though…." Lillum said while placing her hands on her hips… though she did get a bit of a nervous look on her face for some reason.

Cedric was wondering what's wrong before speaking.

"What's wrong mistress?"

"Well… hehe… during the check… I sensed some demonic DNA in the child… like 1/3rd demonic DNA… normally the kid would be pure hedgehog since… well I'm sure some here remember… but when Maite and Amanda fell into the room, I was distracted for a second which caused one of my spells to be a bit off… mainly when I borrowed Sonic's dick." Lillum admits while chuckling nervously.

Everyone's eyes widen while their jaws dropped after hearing that.

Then Sonic spoke.

"So you're saying that you, me and Amy are parents?"

"Yep, though you might be the lucky one out of this Sonic." Lillum cryptically said with a grin on her face.

"Why's that?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Well… considering the kid has my DNA and Amy is carrying the kid… she'll get moments where she craves nothing more then sex, I mean the kid is part sex demon so it makes sense for the mother to get as much sex as possible to help make a healthy baby." Lillum said while grinning at Sonic.

The students were shocked after hearing that.

Said hedgehog was shocked while blushing before he was secretly already getting excited.

Lillum cleared her throat to get Sonic's attention before she points down with a grin.

Sonic looked down and was shocked to get a boner before covering himself.

Maite, Amanda and Rachel, were shocked but excited that they were getting a new brother or sister. But at the same time they wish they didn't hear that part. Or see their dad's erection.

The students also wished that as well.

Though Demonga speaking up for a rare time did cause a sweatdrop moment.

"Well this is going to be an interesting family tree." Demonga said with crossed arms.

Everyone else shook their heads at Demonga's saying.

"So… we got one pregnancy that was a bit accidental from Lillum and two from Cedric and Emerald…. What's next?, Rachel or Amanda getting knocked up since this is all within Rachel's family right now for the most part?" Sticks said while rubbing the back of her head.

Rachel blushed while liking the idea of Cedric impregnate her.

Amanda was feeling embarrassed for that.

"Uh, Sticks remember, we all have that special crest that makes sure none us gets pregnant. In fact did you get yours?" Cedric asked.

"Eh not me yet... and The student's have one sure sure, but did Lillum use those on us?, I mean even if I get one on me next, there is still the people who don't like Amanda and Maite here, and you heard Lillum… with a different version of her toy, females can get other females pregnant so it's not like it might not happen, I mean for all we know if you're not careful, you could get pregnant with someone's kid Cedy if someone changed you into a female and got rid of that crest thing, and knowing our luck up till now…" Sticks said with a raised eyebrow and pointing to three pregnant woman already.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head instead of saying anything.

"Well what now?" Azure said while Tibet grins.

"For now, you guys should get things in order first, I've been doing that a few hours ago and I already got things in order." Tibet said with a grin on her face.

"Like what?" Cedric asked.

"Well… stuff like scheduling a doctor to see what gender this kid is later in the months so I can think of a name for a boy or girl, doesn't matter to me which gender it is since I bet the kid will have my condition." Tibet said while she points to her extra equipment.

"Will if that happens, I'm coming with you. Plus I did thought of two names just now." Cedric said.

"Wow, you work fast for a guy who just knocked me up." Tibet teased before she chuckles.

Cedric chuckles while blushing a bit before speaking.

"Like I said before, I want to be there for you and our kid in case anything. Plus me and Azure still want to get to know you and stuff."

"Speaking of getting to know people…" Tibet said before she looked to Sticks and Rachel before speaking up.

"Mind meeting me later you two for a… little bonding session since we'll be sticking together for awhile." Tibet said while her dick twitched a few times to let the duo know where she was going with this.

Rachel blushed brightly at the sight before nodding to Tibet while Sticks grins at the sight of Tibet's dick before licking her lips from the possible fun she would have..

Emerald sighs at this before he speaks up.

"Look, I was planning on getting Cedric's hollow under control today, but we need to get a few things in order first before we can do that, mainly what do we do with Tibet, Maite, and Amy later since they have to keep calm and whatnot… which means that they cannot fight, Maite and Amy can for self defense but I don't know if Tibet can." Emerald said with crossed arms while he got a serious look on his face.

Everyone looked to said female wolf to see what she has to say.

"Eh I can fight, I mean a punch from me would hurt quite a bit, more so from how big I am, still I get it, no fighting, but defending ourselves is ok right?" Tibet said with a grin while Emerald sighs.

"If it's the last thing you can do if you get separated from someone." Emerald said before looking to the group.

"Anyway… I have some good news among the surprises today." Emerald said to everyone.

Everyone was confused for a moment before looking at Emerald.

"What good news?" Cedric asked.

"Simple… our new home for half a year is finished, I had to use a quick way of training to power level so I can make more clones but I just visited the area, and aside from a few new areas needing to be added… like a nursery… and a few rooms just in case… the home for us teachers and students is finished so we don't need to crowd Rachel's house anymore." Emerald said with a grin and crossed arms.

Everyone was shocked and surprised after hearing that.

"So… after we take a bit to relax from the shock, want to see the place everyone?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The students nodded eagerly.

"Alright, that's all well and good… but Cedric… Emerald?" Amy said with a cryptic tone in her voice which caused a shudder up Emerald's spine when he thought he recognized the tone.

Cedric also shudder before looking at her.

"Y-Yes?" He questioned.

"I understand if now is not an option… but you are planning to marry the women you knock up right?" Amy asked with a sweet looking smile on her face… but the feeling… and a demon mask appearing behind her made Emerald pale greatly and wondered if this Amy was like Unohana from the horrifying smile she was using.

Cedric paled while shivering when he felt that aura before Emerald spoke up.

"O-Of course, though I'm not sure it will be a normal one since Lillum is a daughter of Satan and the guy doesn't mix well with churches." Emerald nervously said with a sweatdrop while Lillum chuckles nervously from that.

Most of the people were shocked after hearing that last part.

Cedric was nervous before speaking.

"Well, even with the kid on the way, it's too soon. I mean, I want to get to know her first. Plus I have to talk with Azure since Tibet is in her harem. Also Tibet also has a say in this."

"Eh I don't mind if I get to know ...Cedy was it?... Though I am nearly 40 so I hope you don't mind marrying a milf." Tibet teased after hearing Cedric's nickname.

Everyone was shocked after hearing that.

Cedric blushed from that before speaking.

"Well no but I still need to talk with Azure about that."

"Eh I'll marry her as well then, I mean there should be no issues if I sweep her off her feet right?" Tibet said which made Azure blush brightly while Sticks calls out.

"WHAT!?" Sticks called out when she got in front of Tibet.

"I got dibs on marrying Azy, get in line." Sticks said which made Azure blush more and facepalm from being in the center of this without even trying to.

Everyone was surprised at what was happening before Cedric spoke.

"Sticks calm down. I'm sure we can do something about this."

"Hmm… depends… are you willing to make a deal?" Sticks said with a lecherous grin on her face.

Cedric raised his eyebrow before speaking.

"What kind of deal?"

"Simple, you have Tibet go through with this… and I get to take your female forms virginity and if not... I can think of something later for you… deal?" Sticks said with a grin on her face.

Everyone, especially Cedric, Rachel and Azure were shocked after hearing that.

Cedric took a moment to think on that.

"Hmmm... if I'm marrying Tibet, then I need to marry you, Azure and Rachel. I'm not doing it to be fair but out of love." He said.

Rachel and Azure were shocked while blushing brightly.

"Maybe, but since you got Tibet pregnant, accident or not… then you can't complain if we get back at you right?… I even have another type of punishment in mind for Azy who brought her into this without talking with us… simply put, if we want to… Rachel or I can knock Azure up… and you can't complain Cedy, we can speak with Azy later… but you get where this is going right?" Sticks said while licking her lips and Azure blushed even more as a result.

Rachel blushed at thought.

Cedric was about to say something however...

He felt a familiar pressure on his mind before he got a backseat view of what was about to happen while his body gripped the front of his face in front of everyone before a familiar voice was heard.

 **"Like hell I'll let the dense bastard even consider agreeing to that…"** Cedric? Said before pulling his hand away to reveal a mask fragment forming over his right eye and the white of that eye turned black.

Everyone was shocked to see Cedric's Hollow appeared.

Rachel then got mad.

"Hey! Bring back Cedy!" She demanded.

 **"Oh shut up, thanks to what that dumbass nearly did, we nearly lost Azure, I'm making sure that Cedric's actions don't bite me in the ass as well... I mean everyone but Azure wants to get rid of me right so why even bother listening to you guys at all?"** Cedric's hollow said to Rachel with an irritated look on his face.

Everyone was getting a little irritated after hearing that.

"Oh… seems I struck a nerve… please, speak up, I'm already mad as hell so I'm not going to back down from a simple fight." Cedric's hollow said with a cold look in his eye.

Cedric had enough of this before he tried to break free.

However the Hollow have of Cedric had enough of him for now and he starts to chuckle when he wasn't reverting back.

 **"Sorry Cedric, but until I get things sorted… I'm in command for this moment."** Cedric's hollow said with a cold tone.

Cedric was getting angry.

"The second I'm in control, I'm gonna imagine a worst nightmare for you." He said.

" **Don't push it Cedric… unless you get that training you can't do Jack to me for long, and I could care less about you right now since you do the same with me… you said so yourself at the pool and Azure heard it all and when this thing kicked in… the other ladies there heard it so I got witnesses.** " Cedric's hollow said while tapping the crest on his shoulder while it glowed to allow everyone to hear the conversation again.

Cedric sighed in defeat.

 **"Oh don't be a baby, I can't take over for long yet so you'll get your body back sooner or later, but I'm not going to stand by and let another knock up my lady without a fight."** Cedric's hollow said which made Azure blush a bit from that.

Cedric sighed again before speaking.

"Fine. Do whatever shit you want. But you should remember that Azure is our lady. Got that?"

 **"Could have fooled me, have I ever done anything to get this much hatred from you?, Granted I fondled Rach here in front of everyone, but that was more for fun before I had her get close to prevent us from getting attacked."** Cedric's hollow said with a neutral look while he grins when he remembered how soft her breast was.

Rachel blushed in embarrassment from that memory.

Cedric took a few breaths to calm down.

"Alright, let's talk in a civilized manner."

 **"Oh screw you... I haven't forgotten what you said in the pool, and FYI I'm your instinct so going civil isn't in my nature… tell me why I should even listen when it'll just go in one of your ears and out of the other, and if I do something you're going to fight me anyway so… why bother when I'm not going to hold back with taking control during your lesson."** Cedric's hollow said with a cold tone.

"You're really pushing my buttons man. Just say what you want so I can get my body back." Cedric said with a angered look.

 **"Well then, how's this to get it through that thick skull of yours, since you want nothing to do with me, I'll have nothing to do with you… if you get into a battle and die… I'll take over no questions asked since I rather work alone then with an ungrateful ass like you… I've saved your ass time and again but if this is how things are going to be then forget any holding back from me."** Cedric's hollow said to Cedric with an angered tone.

Cedric sighed before speaking.

"Okay fine, I admit it, I'm a complete asshole. Is that what you want me to say?, fine I'm a jerk. And despite everything that happening now...I'm sorry. I'm a complete fool for arguing with you instead of just accepting what I have. So again I'm sorry." He apologised.

 **"Sorry but I'm not accepting that easily… I'm you remember and I can tell that you don't mean it with all of your being… as for taking control… try again if you want but the result will be the same."** Cedric's hollow said with crossed arms.

"I will not try but I was true to my apology. You just don't want to accept it period." Cedric said to the hollow.

 **"Bullshit... answer me this then and really think about it, if something happens to you or the ladies or Azure, then am I supposed to just stand by and let you fuck up?, I may be a sadistic bastard to you and others views but that's because you're a masochist idiot that can barely do anything right now…, tell me, what would you have done with Tasogare if I hadn't kept you alive then?, What would you have done when you pissed off Azure not once but twice… I maybe a monster but what does that say about the person I came from?"** Cedric's hollow said with a vain showing from his own anger when he had to get Cedric out of so many issues either by himself or through advice.

Cedric took thought on this before speaking.

"You're right. I'm nothing without you. I can't do nothing right apparently. All this time you were there and I showed no appreciation. I guess I'm more of a monster on the outside." He said.

The hollow pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking up.

 **"Ok you idiot, news flash but when you get depressed then things in here get turned into some kind of storm in here that makes it very hard to nap, one reason I'm easily pissed off right now, and that's not why I said that, I was trying to say that I'm doing things to make sure that YOU don't screw up in the long run, you're not a complete idiot, but you really don't think things through sometimes and it nearly bites you in the ass badly, I'm just doing damage control… simple as that."** The Hollow said with crossed arms.

Cedric just remains silent since he's got nothing to say.

A moment later, a loud pow was heard when Azure surprised everyone by slugging Cedric's head from the back.

 **"OW!"** Cedric's hollow said while Cedric himself felt the pain as well.

However he didn't say nothing.

Azure then surprised everyone by gripping the chest fur of Cedric's body before yanking his body around to look her in the eye... Very angry eyes

"Before I get to a pep talk… I want to ask… But you said you think you're like a monster on the outside Cedric?... Well then… wouldn't that put me in the same boat?" Azure suddenly said to get a reaction out of Cedric.

Cedric was put out of his thoughts before speaking.

"You were never a monster Azure. However no matter what I do, I always make the situation worse each time."

"Oh really... then how are we different?, I made choices that could have been better instead of getting pissed off all the time, but do you see me getting depressed now?, I went on a date with you and gave you my apparent first time and I feel many times better thanks to that, but I still remember all of my mistakes… I'm not forgetting them… I'm learning from them so I don't make the same ones in the future, now tell me… do you remember all of your mistakes… did you learn from them?" Azure said while she had a slight growl to her voice.

Cedric took a moment to think on his answer before speaking.

"Yes, I have."

"Then are you going to make more mistakes like those again?, There will be more mistakes sure, but are you going to make ones like the you did recently?" Azure asked to get something through the wolf.

Cedric took another moment to think before he finally spoke.

"No. I won't."

"Then what is there to argue about, now you two better kiss and makeup or neither of you will get anything from me for as long you're in Rachel's dimension, I got other options to get some stress relief but I want to have you more than anyone else here." Azure growled out with a slight blush on her face.

Cedric smiled before speaking.

"You know that she's right. I don't want to keep arguing with you for anything. I'm very sorry for causing this mess. And thank you." He said hoping the hollow accepts it.

The hollow was silent for a bit before sighing.

 **"Fine… I'll shut up for now on this matter, but do a stupid stunt like that again, whether on purpose or accident and I'll take care of things my way, anyway, this is this and giving you control is another matter…"** Cedric's hollow said while Azure raised an eyebrow at the hollows cryptic tone in his voice when she let Cedric's body go when she realized that's the best she would get with Cedric's hollow for now.

Everyone was shocked from the conversation that was going before they calmed down. But were confused on the hollow's saying.

"What do you mean?" Azure asked which made the hollow grin when he gripped Azure around the waist and pulled her close before speaking up.

 **"Simple… unless a lady or two makes it worth my while, I won't hold back with Cedric's lesson, I'm his instincts remember and throwing something as important as that makes me sick to my stomach since Cedric is the kind of guy who doesn't want to take a cheap win… right Cedric?"** Cedric's hollow said while he got erect and his dick slipped between Azure's thighs to get his point across which made Azure blush brightly.

Cedric sighs before speaking.

"Yeah."

Daniel, Rachel and her family were shocked at what they saw while some blushed at the sight.

Cream, Strike, and begrudgingly Lavender blushed at the sight of Cedric's erect dick while Sticks grins at the sight before licking her lips.

Audrey blushed a bit from seeing that and licked her lips while rubbing her hips together while Lillum grins at how aggressive Cedric's hollow was.

Tibet and Aryk had similar reactions, though Tibet's was more open with her wide grin and Aryk had a slight blush on her stoic face.

Emerald and Demonga got ready to intervene if needed, but what Azure said would be a shocker.

"Maybe… but what guarantee do you have that you'll hold back at all?" Azure said to the grinning hollow… was she actually considering it?

Everyone, especially Cedric, was surprised when they heard that.

" **… does that mean you accept?"** The hollow said while Azure sent him a teasing grin.

"Maybe if you do hold back, but considering Cedric is already pretty good in bed, what would a guy like you have to offer besides using his body?, You never did it right?, Wouldn't Cedric easily beat you there?" Azure teased while clinching Cedric's dick between her hips while making a jab at Cedric's hollows performance in bed which caused a tick mark to appear on Cedric's forehead when the Hollow got irritated at that.

Everyone snickered at that. Cedric was feeling amused after hearing that.

 **"Why you bitch… why don't I take you here and now and show everyone what kind of animal I am for that insult."** Cedric's hollow said before Azure gripped the chest fur of Cedric's body and gave Cedric's hollow a fanged grin while responding which surprised him bit.

"Bring it on you bastard, we can settle who's the real top in a bed later today, consider that a down payment before the real thing starts for Cedric's lesson… I mean you and Cedric are the same right?, Why fight you when I can get the both of you." Azure said with a fanged grin still on her face.

Everyone was shocked after hearing that before Cedric spoke.

"She's right you know. Can't fight with that logic."

Instead of saying anything to Cedric's response… Cedric's hollow starts to laugh to everyone's confusion.

"What's so funny?" Cedric asked.

The question was answered when Cedric's hollow smacked and gripped Azure ass which made her jolt before speaking up.

 **"Simple you… Azure here accepts me more than you or anyone else here which I'll admit, makes me have a soft spot for her… unless anyone else objects to that."** Cedric's hollow said while massaging Azure's ass with his hand which made Azure blush more from that sudden confession.

No one said a word to counter that.

 **"He… thought so… you may have Rachel, Sticks, and Tibet here as well but I doubt that they can stand being near me… objections ladies?"** Cedric's hollow said while looking at said three women.

"Eh, personally I don't know much about you so asking me that wouldn't mean much from me but you seem like a guy who wouldn't take no for an answer, but you seem…" Tibet said while giving a so so gesture which made Cedric's hollow shrug a bit.

"Fair enough I guess… how about you two?" Cedric's hollow said before looking to Rachel and Sticks.

Said badger took a moment to think before speaking.

"Same thing, though like you, Cedy is the type of guy that likes to go rough. Rachel should know about that. However I've yet to take my time with him, so for you...hmmm, maybe." Sticks said which made some of the people, especially Rachel's family, to look at Rachel in shock while said hedgehog blushed in embarrassment.

 **"Oh really, and you getting screwed in the ass by Cedric while you sucked Azure off didn't count?"** The hollow said with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone was shocked to hear that before Sticks spoke.

"I'll admit, it was good, but I need more than a simple ass fuck."

 **"Hey, all I'm saying was that it did happen, so the three of you already know what Cedric can do right now… but have you three ever had a time with me?, A real animal?"** Cedric's hollow said with a grin on his face while he hugged an arm around Azure.

Rachel, Sticks and Tibet didn't say anything till Rachel spoke.

"Now hang on, just because we haven't been with you, doesn't mean that Cedy isn't an animal. I know he rocked my world. What about you Azy?" She asked.

"Of course, Cedric can rock my world…" Azure tried to say before Cedric's hollow spoke up.

 **"But has he really Azure?, You were the one to rock his world on the poolside but could he really do much underwater, granted it was interesting… but was it a rough as you want?, The guy is a masochist remember."** The hollow cryptically said while Azure blushed a bit.

Everyone did remember before looking at Azure while Cedric was feeling embarrassment whenever people mention that..

"Uh… that's… " Azure tried to say before Cedric's hollow spoke up.

 **"Think carefully… Rachel is a sub and she really enjoyed her time with Cedric and he had hours to work her over… and Tibet and her ladies joined in and you only got to finish with Cedric once… so tell me… can you say you had fun when you didn't go all out?, Really show him why Lillum thinks your queen material."** Cedric's hollow said with a fanged teasing grin while Azure's eyes widen a bit.

Rachel blushed brightly when Cedric's hollow mentioned her first time.

Cedric was now feeling regret for not giving Azure what she wants.

"And what makes you think my first time with Cedric wasn't good?, It might have been short but I treasure that time." Azure said while Cedric's hollow sighs before he taps Azure on the nose.

 **"Then explain why Cedric was able to recover quickly, Aryk here can attest to getting a quick ass fuck by Cedric and blowing him off."** Cedric's hollow said before Azure sent him a glare.

"Alright you bastard... you want me to go all out… fine… Cedric, if you can hear me then take a nap or something since I'll make this guy beg me for mercy when I'm through with him." Azure said with a cold tone in her voice from the sudden command which made the hollow grin from the change.

That's when Cedric spoke.

"Listen Azure, the only reason that I recovered was because I had Aryk wash my back and when she got to my tail, I didn't realize how sensitive it was till my you know what got big again." He explained.

"Interesting… so your tail gets you going again… good to know." Azure said without changing her expression while Cedric's hollow spoke up.

 **"You do realize you just gave her your achilles heel right?"** The Hollow said with a half lidded look when Azure gave a cold smile.

"I don't care about that. I figure she can use that to her advantage when it's my time with her. She deserves to have her world rocked." Cedric said.

 **"Maybe… but take a look at the other women here and say that again."** The hollow said while looking to the ladies of Cedric's harem.

Cedric did see and was surprised at their reactions.

Tibet had a lust filled grin when she heard that while her dick was fully erect at the thoughts she had.

Rachel stared with lust while having similar thoughts.

Sticks bit her bottom lip from her own ideas to actually getting an orgasm from Cedric before muttering.

"Would the same thing go for Cedy's female form?... Or would it make her horny enough to do anything?" Sticks said while her hips rub together.

Cedric sweatdrop before speaking.

"Well it had to come out either way."

 **"Maybe, but now you'll have to deal with four horny ladies who can make you their bitch… good luck when you turn into a female…"** Cedric's hollow said before falling silent when he saw how bit Tibet was.

 **"Seriously… you'll need it if Tibet convinced Sticks and Rachel to take your virginities first as a form of punishment."** The hollow said while sweatdropping when Tibet licks her lips.

"You do realize I am being punished for impregnating Tibet right?" Cedric questioned.

 **"Yeah but… still… good luck when it happens you poor SOB, I'll be asleep for the first few times."** The hollow said with a half lidded look on Cedric's face.

Cedric shrugged.

"I'll still accept it either way. But thank you." He said.

 **"Try saying that after thinking… your a three foot tall Mobian and she's five feet tall and her dick is a full twelve inches or so… and you would be a virgin… think how painful that would be if you remember what happened with Rachel… and she's a tough woman who cried twice when you had sex with her heartless which was a connected to her."** The hollow said while pointing a thumb at Rachel.

Rachel blushed from the compliment while rubbing the back of her head.

Cedric did think about that before speaking.

"That is true."

 **"Yeah, good luck again since you might get the railing of you life and get broken a bit as well… anyway before we get too off track, sorry Sticks but I would rather get turned into a woman first and get Tibet first before letting Azure get pregnant, but I got Cedric for that part so..."** The hollow said with a grin on his face.

"Oh haha, very funny." Said wolf spoke.

However Sticks actually looked thoughtful about that while humming.

"Hmm… interesting idea… what do you think Rachel?" Sticks said with a grin on her face.

"Works for me." Said hedgehog spoke with a grin on her face as well.

"Oh goody… Virgin Female wolf for me… me likey." Tibet said while she lightly strokes herself a bit.

Cedric sweatdrop while shaking his head, or he would if he was in control.

 _'Boy this an interesting morning. If dad were alive he would pretend to be disappointed with what's going while secretly gives me a thumbs up with how many girlfriends. But if my mom found out about Tibet, she tear my ass out, literally, like that last the guy that crossed her._ ' Cedric thought.

 ** _"Well after what you saw that day in your parents bedroom years ago… I don't think she can complain much."_** The hollow thought when he got the thoughts.

Cedric shudders at the thought before thinking.

 _"Don't remind me."_

 ** _"Hey I'm just saying, after you left home, can she really complain?, Nuff said."_** The hollow thought… before Azure's thought was heard.

 _"What happened that day with your mom?"_ Azure thinks which reminds Cedric about her thought seal.

Said wolf widen his eyes in shock since he forgot about the thought seal.

 _"You don't wanna know. Trust me. It took me four months before I can sleep."_ He thought.

 ** _"Yeah... I mean it's not like he walked in on his parents going at it when he was a kid… oops."_** The hollow thought while Azure's eyes widen in surprise.

Cedric's eyes widen in shock before he blurted out instead of thinking.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Everyone jolts from the sudden exclamation before Cream spoke up.

"Uh… did we miss something?" Cream asked when Cedric fell silent for a minute or so.

"No you didn't. I suggest no one brings it up." Cedric said.

Emerald raised an eyebrow from the obvious lie before speaking up.

"Ooook, well if you want to talk about whatever really bugging you, were all ears, anyway… we got a new home so if you want to join, then grab your clothes and meet me at the front gate." Emerald said before the hollow spoke up.

 **"In a bit for me… I want to show Azure an interesting time before I give Cedric control again."** The hollow teased while he slowly grinds Azure on his dick.

"The second I'm back, I'm gonna give Azure the best night her life." Cedric said.

 **"More like second best."** The hollow teased while Azure sighs.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty but I don't think arguing will get anywhere." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face.

Cedric didn't like the lady remark before speaking.

"Sorry Azure."

"No worries, just remember to share without arguing." Azure said before looking to the others to see their reactions.

Daniel, Rachel and her family were surprised after hearing that.

Emerald facepalms before speaking.

"Fine, then the others will head to the new home, does anyone else want to stay here for now?" Emerald asked while Tibet grins.

"Oh yeah, I'll stay back… I got a feeling that I can get the punishment started early." Tibet said while looking at Cedric's ass.

Then Rachel spoke.

"I like to stay here for now as well."

"Same here." Sticks said while Emerald pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anyone else?" Emerald asked while looking to the others.

"I'm staying." Amanda called out.

"Me too Master." Audrey spoke.

"I'll follow shortly… I want to get a few things in order." Lillum said while giving a teasing grin.

Everyone else sweatdrop from that while Emerald sighs.

"Anyone else?" Emerald said while looking at the others.

Everyone else shook there heads.

"Alright, let's get dressed and go, I'm sure Daniel must be getting funny ideas from the women around him." Emerald teased while he turned to the door as walks to it while Demonga follows.

Daniel blushed in embarrassment before following.

Sonic patted Rachel's head before speaking.

"Be careful sweetie." He said before calling out to Emerald.

"We still gotta have that talk Emerald."

Emerald sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Uh, just to point out I can fight back if you attack, purely self defense and I'm sure Maite will back me." Emerald said while he took a step away from Sonic.

Maite nods in agreement since it's true.

"Oh relax I'm not gonna beat you up. Don't want one of my special girls hate me for that." Sonic said.

"Sure… and then I get jumped like the last few dads did… one killed me a few times with his sword and one actually tossed me into an oven…*shudder*" Emerald said with a disbelieving tone from the memories.

Everyone was shocked after hearing that before Sonic spoke.

"Okay...nothing like that. I just want to have a normal talk between you, me, Maite and Amy regarding the news of our future grandchildren."

"Oh wow, way to make me feel old." Amy said with a humored grin on her face when she got next to Sonic.

Sonic chuckled before gripping her chin.

"Oh Amy, you're still young and beautiful to me. Don't forget we have our own bundle of joy along the way."

Lillum approached the duo before speaking up.

"Speaking of which… Amy, I believe you two should head to the sex session real quick and feed the child before your talk, It'll give enough time for Emerald to write a will and spend time with loved ones." Lillum teased while Emerald gave her a half lidded look before Lillum bent down behind down Amy and lightly placed a hand on her back before it gave a pink glow before Amy jolts before her eyes turned pink before looking to Sonic with a lusty filled look in her eyes.

Sonic was shocked before look at Lillum.

"What did you do?"

"Oh… Just put a pregnant woman in a high level heat… I doubt you two will be heading home for a few hours." Lillum said while Amy approached Sonic with a hungry look in her eyes.

Sonic gulped before stepping back a few times.

Amy took a few more steps towards Sonic before full on sprinting towards him.

Sonic then shrugs before grabbing her hand when she got close.

"Let's go Amy." He said before dragging her out of the room while Amy had a love struck look in her eyes.

"Well, that buys us some time, have some fun with Emerald, Maite after the tour, if things go bad, you may have to look for Emerald if he hides around the island." Lillum said while Emerald sweatdrops at that.

Maite approached Emerald before hugging him around the waist.

"Don't worry. I won't let dad harm you." She said.

Emerald chuckles before he placed an arm on the back of Maite's head and spoke up.

"Why don't I have a clone handle the tour and we got a room for ourselves, you'll like the way the Master bedroom is built… extra sturdy so we might use one of my… larger forms to test it out." Emerald teased while his dick got erect near Maite's head.

Maite blushed big after hearing that before speaking.

"Let's go."

Emerald chuckles before summoning a clothed clone before he and Maite vanish in a flash of light.

Everyone sweatdrop at what they saw.

"Well… grab your clothes everyone, I'll teleport us to the new home when you guys get back." The clone said to the remaining students.

Those that were staying nods to the clone while the ones that were going went to the lockers with Demonga leading the way before the clone follows.

Rachel looked at everyone else before speaking.

"So now what?" She asked.

"Simple… we can start Cedy's punishment soon, though we'll have to wait for his hollow to go first, wanna help speed up the process ladies?" Lillum said with a teasing grin.

"I'm in." Rachel said with a grin.

"Count me in." Sticks said with an amused grin on her face.

"Eh what the hell, I'll join in." Tibet said with a lust filled smirk.

 **"Hehe, seems we get a lot of company for now huh Cedric?"** The Hollow said with a grin on his face.

"Yes indeed." Said wolf spoke with a smirk.

"Well then, Tibet, mind leading the way to your room?" Lillum asked with a grin on her face before Tibet's grin widens.

"Sure." Tibet said before she starts to walk away from the group.

Lillum however looked over to Amanda and Audrey who were silent so far and smirked at the duo.

"Come slaves… we got a fun time ahead of us for tonight." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Audrey and Amanda smiled with excitement before going to Lillum.

Everyone get's up to follow said female wolf mobian.

A bit later, they were in Tibet's room while Lillum sat on a nearby chair.

"Unless a lady wants to have fun with me… I'll be over here enjoying the show, Amanda, since you only go for woman, want to have some fun with me… or Tibet here?... Or maybe both?" Lillim said while pointing to her or Tibet who grins when she looked Amanda up and down.

Most of the people in the room were surprised after hearing that.

Amanda blushed brightly at the options before speaking.

"I would say...both. If it's alright with Cedy and Azure since Tibet is in Azure's harem and carrying Cedy's baby."

 **"Eh, I don't think Cedric cares if Tibet goes for other women, I think he would enjoy the sight."** The Hollow said with a grin on his face while he looked Amanda up and down with an impressed look on his face.

Azure gave him a half lidded look on his face before speaking up.

"I don't mind as well, but be careful… get pregnant and I may have to keep you for myself if you break that rule." Azure teased Amanda while she crossed her arms.

Said hedgehog blushed from that tease before speaking.

"Well actually...I don't mind at all."

Azure blinked a few times before speaking up.

"Uh… just to make sure… could you repeat that for any who had trouble hearing?" Azure asked while pointing a thumb at a few people.

Cedric and Rachel were shocked when they heard that.

Sticks had a slight wide eyes look on her face.

Audrey covered her mouth a bit to try and hide her blushing face, but failed when her imagination got the better of her.

Aryk just raised an eyebrow at what Amanda said while she stood next to Tibet.

Lillum, and Tibet smirks what they heard while Cedric's hollow blinked a few times before grinning.

 **"Would that mean some benefits for yours truly, not very fair if you just please the ladies you know."** Cedric's hollow said with a fanged grin when he looked Amanda up and down.

Amanda blushed while raising an eyebrow at the hollow.

"As I was saying, I don't mind if I get pregnant. I'm older now and I always wanted to be a mom." She said.

Cedric and Rachel were once again shocked after hearing that while the Hollow grins at Amanda.

"Yeaaaah, two problems with that for the most part." Lillum said with a semi serious, semi flirtatious look on her face.

"Why's that mistress?" Amanda asked.

"First off, aside from Tibet and Aryk, who have no anti-pregnancy crests yet, I thought you wanted to learn a few things from Emerald later?, If you get pregnant, then you'll have to wait nine months before actually taking lessons from him, and second… I thought you wanted to meet a sister or two of mine?, change your mind already?" Lillum said with a smirk.

Amanda now felt embarrassed after hearing that.

"Whoops. Sorry Mistress. I forgot after that intense pleasure last night."

Lillum chuckles before responding

"No worries, you can get pregnant if you want... a few my sister's just love a possible mother daughter combo… if you get a daughter and if she's anything like you… and has Tibet's extra equipment, then my sister… or maybe two of them might have some fun with a milf… I even have twin daughters who are coming later to this class and might get friendly with you and the other students." Lillum teased while she licks her lips.

Amanda blushed big at the thought before responding.

"You know, I'll hold off on the pregnancy part since I still like to learn from Emerald. Plus I do want to hook up with one of your sisters. Perhaps marry one." She said while the hollow snapped his fingers from losing a chance with possibly getting a lesbian while Lillum spoke up.

"You'll have to learn how to share then, a few sisters I have in mind are around my level so you'll have to take more of my lessons and try and satisfy my daughter's first before even thinking of hooking up with one… understand?" Lillum said with an amused look on her face.

"Absolutely Mistress." Amanda said.

Cedric and Rachel were shocked before speaking.

"Wait...you're a mother, mistress?" Cedric questioned while Cedric's hollow grins from the two younger succubus's coming to this class.

"Yep, didn't think your teacher was a sexy milf right?, I can introduce you guys to their other mother, her name is Leonel, one of the four guardians of Angel Cities Master Emerald, you all saw Umbra, the winged man with the scythe right, he's the strongest guardian." Lillum explained while she teased the group a bit by holding her breasts at the sexy milf part.

Cedric and Rachel blushed a bit after hearing and seeing that.

Cedric's hollow licked his lips when he imagined his own mouths wrapped around the large breasts nipples.

Amanda blushed big while licking her lips with a smirk.

Sticks drooled a little while looking at Lillum doing that.

Tibet chuckles a bit when she realized she would join Lillum in that category while she chuckles a bit when she could have more fun with Lillum.

Audrey blushed somewhat while rubbing her thighs together when her imagination got the better of her again.

Aryk still had a blank look on her face.

Azure, after blushing, did remember something before speaking up.

"You mean the scary feeling guy with the purple getup Mistress?" Azure asked while Lillum chuckles.

"Yep, Umbra's strong, strong enough to rival Emerald and Demonga believe it or not, even close to an fully trained Elemental's level of power." Lillum shockingly said to the group who knew Umbra looked like while the rest looked confused since they didn't know Umbra yet.

The Hollow, though hiding it well, Azure, Cedric, and Rachel were shocked after hearing about someone being on the same level as their teachers.

Amanda was surprised to hear that.

"And another thing… Umbra is an immortal that was created to watch over the Master Emerald when it was first created so he's even more ancient than the current Elemental's so he has more combat experience the everyone on Angel city put together… you can get why he's so strong right?" Lillum said with an amused tone at their shocked expressions.

Everyone else's jaws dropped after hearing that.

"Whoa…" Azure simply said while the others agreed with her before Lillum spoke up.

"So… want to decide the order of things or just make this a full blown orgy?" Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Cedric and Rachel blushed at the orgy part while the Hollow's grin widens more from the later option.

Amanda was feeling the same thing.

Tibet grins more while she got an erection from the two options while Sticks grins as well.

Audrey was a bit conflicted from the two options.

Aryk just stayed silent.

"Eh… if no one picks soon, I'd say full blown orgy, let people hook up with whoever they want and go all out, ladies, you got my toys so it's not just Cedy, Tibet, Azure, and myself who as them." Lillum said with a grin before she summoned a toy and equipped it which gave her a 10 inch throbbing erect dick.

Everyone else blushed again before Rachel spoke.

"I like to join Cedy and Azure."

"Alright, we got one group… who wants to make group two since I got Amanda and Tibet." Lillum asked while she stood up and walked towards Amanda and Tibet when Tibet got near Amanda which left Amanda with two giant lovers for her.

Said hedgehog blushed greatly before licking her lips with a smirk.

Now there was Aryk, Sticks and Audrey.

"Hmmm…. How about this… Aryk comes with us… Audrey, you go with Cedy, Azure and Rachel… Sticks… how about you join us as well to really make this an interesting day for Amanda and see if that Stamina can be used… in another way if you get where I'm going with this... I'll be alternating with the two groups to make it fair and to test you guys on how far you came." Lillum said while summoning two more toys for the two ladies for her group.

Audrey nods at Lillum before heading to Cedric, Azure and Rachel.

Sticks grins before she walked over to Lillum and held a hand out.

"Alright, I'm game, might as well make Amanda a real mess then." Sticks said with a grin that promised she would use what Lillum gave her really well on Amanda if she got the chance.

Amanda blushed brightly before grinning at Sticks.

"Bring it on auntie."

Tibet liked Amanda's confidence.

Aryk still carried a stoic impression which made Lillum sigh before speaking up.

"Hey Tibet, does Aryk do anything without an order or is she always following orders?"

"Hmm… hard to say... she normally does things when you order her to but she can surprise you if you let her do her own thing... Aryk, do what you think is best for now and have fun." Tibet said while she gave Aryk the order to not hold back.

Aryk nods to Tibet before going over to the group and surprised Sticks by kissing her.

Sticks blinked a few times in surprise before shrugging it off by returning the kiss while Lillum chuckles.

"Definitely surprising... Hey Aryk... don't forget this." Lillum said while holding out a toy for Aryk to take.

Said Echidna woman stopped kissing Sticks to look at Lillum before taking said toy from her.

"Now a little tutorial on how to equip them if you missed that lesson…" Lillum said before removing her dick by pressing a flame like icon before speaking up.

"Tibet aside since hers is O'natural, please place your dick dildo right here and old it for the next step." Lillum said before holding her toy above her clit while the dial was held still.

Aryk nods to her before she did what Lillum said with Sticks doing the same while getting a bit excited to see her new dick.

"Now hold the dildo itself steady and turn the dial till you hear a click and get ready to see your newly grown dick, word of warning, no matter how much stamina you have, this is a brand new dick for you two so consider yourselves virgins, and the new dick for first timers does have a… side effect by sending new info to your brains so you might try and rape Amanda or even us if your not careful… hell you two might tackle Cedric and have your way with him, guy or not so Cedric… you might want to hide behind Azure for a just in case moment since everyone here would be a target." Lillum said before she turned the dial and her dick formed from a flash of dark light.

Cedric gulped before speaking.

"Yes Mistress."

Aryk acknowledges that before turning a dial on her toy.

A moment later, the dildo flashed before a surprising 11 inch dick was seen on Aryk, it was also 3 inches thick which made Lillum lick her lips.

"Ohhhh… not bad, so how do you feel Aryk?" Lillum asked to be sure if Aryk was still sane or not.

Said Echidna woman raised an eyebrow before responding.

"It feels...interesting...but not much else."

"Hmm… not bad, how about you Sticks?" Lillum asked before looking to Sticks when she turned her dial and her dick was seen which made the women of the room's eyes widen in shock… and Lillum looked a bit worried.

"Uh oh… I may have given you a prototype by accident… everyone… watch out." Lillum said with a slightly nervous tone when Sticks had… a 14 inch dick to everyone's shock… what kind of prototype was Lillum working on… but Stick's body wobbling was a bit worrisome while she starts to get a lust filled look in her eyes.

Azure, Cedric, Rachel, Amanda and Audrey's eyes widen in shock after seeing that. Though Audrey and Amanda blushed greatly after seeing this monster.

"What type of prototype were you working on Mistress?" Cedric asked in shock.

Though him speaking up seemed like a bad idea when Sticks turned to him and started to wobble her way over to Cedric slowly while Azure got in front of him while the Hollow cringed a bit when he took a step back while Lillum spoke up.

"That one… was made for larger bodied users like Tibet or a human female who wanted to push things past the limit… not for a three foot Mobian who can only normally take a 12 inch version at best for now… I'll take care of her, you guys start when I get Sticks's attention." Lillum said before she walked over to Sticks who turned to her with the same lust filled dazed look before actually trying to tackle Lillum who gave Sticks a grin of sorts and actually let it happen before using her floating ability to float the two to the ground while Sticks sucks and bites Lillum's nipples like a wild animal after gripping her breasts and humps Lillum's stomach with everyone watching.

Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Amanda and Audrey stared while blushing big at what they're seeing while Cedric's hollow spoke up.

 **"Hehe, talk about hot… so you ladies wanna start like she said to do?"** Cedric's hollow said while placing a hand on Azure's ass and Rachel's breast before starting to massage the two which made Azure purr a bit before grinning.

"Oh yeah… Rachel, Audrey, mind lending a hand?" Azure said when she placed a hand on Cedric's chest before pushing Cedric back and onto the bed which made his Hollow make a ompf sound from the unexpected move.

Rachel and Audrey grinned before Rachel spoke.

"Why of course." She said before approached Cedric's hollow and knelt down before grabbing his balls with one hand.

Audrey knelt besides Rachel before licking the side of Cedric's hollow's dick.

Hollow Cedric grins when he got his bearings by just relaxing and watching the show for now before Azure had an idea before she walked behind Rachel and Audrey before kneeling down and lightly rubbing their folds with two of her fingers for each hand.

Said hedgehog and koala shuddered from that action before Audrey resumed licking one side.

Rachel gave Cedric's hollow's balls a nice squeeze before she starts licking the other side of the hollow's dick.

Cedric's hollow sighs a bit from pleasure before he spoke up.

 **"Hey Koala, Audrey was it?... you're going to need to take this a step further to get me to really get into it, Rachel here is doing good so far though I'll be getting offensive soon."** The hollow said with a fanged grin while Azure took a moment to stop before she slid her fingers into the two women's holes before wiggling her fingers around.

Audrey and Rachel jolt from that before Audrey took a step further by licking the top of Cedric's hollow's dick before she worked her tongue on the tip.

The hollow hums before he surprised Audrey by placing a hand on top of her head and before she could react, he gripped the fur on her head and slammed her all the way down onto his dick with a grin before holding her there for a bit.

Audrey gagged a bit before she starts bobbing her head while Cedric's hollow's grin widens before he lets go to watch the sight while Azure heats her fingers up in Rachel and Audrey's tunnels.

Meanwhile…

Sticks was still in an out of control state while she kept humping Lillum's stomach and playing with her breasts which made Lillum sigh before looking to the others.

"Do any of you want to join in?, I'm about to get serious with Sticks here since she's just acting like a simple dog here, Wolfs not included since they get to the real deal from the get go." Lillum said while sending Tibet a teasing grin.

"Oh I want in on this." Tibet said before she stood up and behind Sticks before she aimed her dick behind the badger's moving ass.

Lillum grins before she used her magic to freeze Sticks in place with a purple glowing outline while she floats Sticks a bit till she as near the ground.

"Go balls deep… I'll take Sticks dick into my pussy… Aryk, wanna take her pussy or mouth?" Lillum said while making her dick vanish for now while Sticks tried to struggle, but failed when the hold was still to strong.

Aryk still hold a stoic expression she lay underneath Tibet before she scoot up till her dick was underneath the badger's folds.

Lillum grins before she surprised Aryk by slamming Sticks balls deep onto her which made Sticks groan loudly while Sticks was held there and her tunnel tightens harshly on the Virgin Aryk's dick.

Said Echidna woman widen her eyes a bit before letting out a soft groan from this feeling.

Tibet smirked before she shoved her dick balls deep in Sticks's ass which made her tongue hand out before she let's out her own groan which made Lillum grin before speaking up.

"So, how does she feel?" Lillum asked while she walked forward and lightly gripped and strokes Stick's dick which made her shudder.

Tibet groaned a bit before speaking.

"Nice and tight. Wish I met her sooner." She said before she starts thrusting which made Sticks groan while Lillum grins.

"Want to help with Student's lessons?, who knows… maybe I can get you to let out twice as much semen from those monster balls with my… delicate touch… and who knows, you might be a favorite with the students if you get to know them." Lillum said with a lusty grin while she got over Sticks's dick and lowered her hips and took it in easily which made Sticks groan even more from the triple pleasure she was getting from the three women while her holes tighten.

Tibet moans while thrusting in Sticks's ass before speaking.

"Hmmm, that sounds like an excellent idea. Plus I get to be closer to Azure and my baby's father."

"Well there is that, but I'm also talking about meeting my daughters as well… they might love you if you can give me a fun time." Lillum said while she rides Sticks's dick with no issue with her voice somehow.

"That sounds great. I would love to meet them as well." Tibet moans while thrusting which made Lillum giggle before she looks to Aryk.

"So Aryk, you maybe silent, but I doubt you can keep that for long… wanna put your two cents in about joining my lessons?... or meeting my daughters?" Lillum said while she just keeps riding Sticks.

Aryk groans again before speaking.

"I...hold no objections of joining your lessons… or meeting your daughters."

"Good… a tiny reward then… and to see if I can break that stoic look." Lillum said before she snapped her fingers before the pleasure for Aryk spiked so much that she was forced to cum for the first time from her dick at full force.

Aryk's eyes widen for second before she moans from the climax when it seems like she wouldn't stop cumming.

A minute later, and Aryk finally finished while Lillum smiles when she looks to Aryk when she continues to ride Sticks.

"So… how was your first turbo charged ejaculation?" Lillum said with a teasing grin.

Aryk's face had a light blush before speaking.

"It...felt...good." She said before moaning when Lillum made Sticks ride her again.

"Tibet, mind laying on your back this time?, I thinks it's time for a slight change in position." Lillum said with a teasing grin.

Tibet grins before speaking.

"Okay then." She said before laying on her back while Sticks was pulled off of Aryk's dick and Lillum float upward to pop off of Stick's dick.

"Now then… Aryk… did you ever want to fuck your Mistress's ass or pussy before?" Lillum said with a teasing grin when she angles her body to float next to Aryk with a devilish smirk on her face.

Said Echidna woman pants a bit before speaking.

"I've...thought about doing mistress in the ass."

Tibet was surprised to hear that before grinning while Lillum did the same before speaking up while wrapping a hand around Aryk's dick and slowly stroking it with expert precision.

"Why not indulge in that fantasy... there is no Master or Mistress here right now… and you got a nice big thick juicy dick... so why not use it to please Tibet like she was your lover and if Tibet acted like that… a role reversal if you think about it." Lillum said while kept stroking Aryk and saying tempting words into Aryk's ear.

Aryk shivered from that before she got in front of Tibet's ass and aimed her dick at the entrance of Tibet's asshole.

Lillum grins before she spoke up.

"Seems that Aryk is taking my advice… mind if Aryk goes to town on your ass?" Lillum asked while she floats around and took Stick's dick into her hand and angled it at her lips before she starts to lick it a few times which made Stick's groan and her asshole tighten around Tibet's dick.

Said female wolf groan before speaking to Aryk.

"Come on Aryk, show my ass who's boss." Tibet said with a grin.

Aryk took a breath before she insert her dick in Tibet's ass.

Both women groan from that feeling while Lillum chuckles a bit before surprising the duo by actually lifting her body upside down and deep throating all of Stick's dick which made a large bulge in Lillum's throat which made Sticks let out a whorish groan while her ass tightens again around Tibet's dick.

Tibet groans again which caused her ass to tighten around Aryk's dick before speaking.

"How does my ass feel Aryk?"

Said Echidna groan before replying.

"It's tight...but it feels good."

Lillum chuckles a bit before her body starts to move up and down on Sticks's dick with no issue which made Stick groan more while her dick starts twitching which made Lillum think that she was not quite ready to use this one yet.

 _"Going to need a smaller one… maybe a 9 to 10 incher if I don't get it mixed up again."_ Lillum thought while she continues her action with no mercy in sight for the berzerked badger.

Aryk took another breath before she starts thrusting in and out of Tibet's ass.

Said female wolf groans and moans from the action before speaking.

"That's it Aryk keep going."

A few moments later and Sticks lets out a scream when she unloads who knows how much semen into Lillum who effortlessly gulped down the torrent of constant cum with no issue, to others it would be a shocker, but to those who knew Lillum personally, it wasn't much of one.

Amanda, who was watching from afar, was gonna wait for her turn before she starts masterbating.

Lillum noticed while she kept drinking Sticks's semen before she wiggled a finger before a dick dildo appeared in front of Amanda while Lillum pulled away from Stick's dick with a grin.

"Hehe, equip that and wait there for a moment… I got an interesting idea for you." Lillum said with a teasing grin.

Amanda smiled before speaking.

"Thank you Mistress." She said before she grabbed the dildo and insert it in her pussy before clicking the dial.

Lillum sweatdropped when that happened… she did say that it was suppose to be slightly above the clit… on her palm… and it formed inside of her pussy as well.

Amanda sweatdrops as well before speaking.

"Oops."

"Well, you can have some fun with yourself, or join us for an interesting idea I have, take it out of your pussy and let's see how big it is." Lillum said while grinning from an idea she has.

Amanda did as she was told before walking towards the group, the dick attached to her palm was around 10 inched in length and a few inches in width.

Lillum licks her lips before she floats over Sticks and holds Stick's folds open.

"Let's see if you can use it properly here, if it works well… I'll let you fuck me properly, or maybe have you fuck my ass and spank me at the same time if you want to keep it on your hand." Lillum said with a lust filled grin.

Amanda grins before going to Sticks before aiming her dick at the badger's folds.

"With pleasure Mistress. Get ready auntie. This is payback for that morning." She said before inserting her dick in Sticks's pussy.

Sticks groans from getting her pussy filled before Lillum looked to see how Amanda was taking a dick on her palm while she was palm deep in Sticks.

Said hedgehog groans from that feeling before she starts to thrust in and out of Sticks's pussy.

"So… how is it, instead of feeling pleasure on your groin area, you feel it through your arm… I'm wondering if it feels different." Lillum said with a grin on her face before looking to see how Aryk was doing with Tibet.

Said Echidna woman groans and moans as she continues to thrust in Tibet's ass before speaking.

"How does it feel mi'lady?"

Tibet was moaning from the pleasure before speaking.

"It feels excellent. Just keep pounding my ass."

"With pleasure." Aryk said before thrusting a bit harder which Tibet moan louder.

Lillum grins at that before she looked back to Amanda.

"I'll be heading to the other group for now, let me know if Sticks does anything, and if you finish, please join us, you might not like guys but you might be at least curious right?" Lillum teased before she floats away from the group and floats towards Azure's group.

Rachel continues to fondle Cedric's hollow's balls while licking his dick as Audrey bobs her head while making slurping noises.

Deep in Cedric's hollow's mind, Cedric shuddered at the feeling while holding his groin before thinking.

 _"Oh man this feels so good...but at the same time I'm not really there. If only there were two of me. I feel like this should've been my punishment instead of the woman thing."_ He thought to himself while feeling a little upset.

 **"Hehe, you forget that I'm you remember, technically there are two of us, and who knows, you might like it when you're on the receiving end… HAHAHA!"** Hollow Cedric said before mentally laughing while he enjoys what is happening to him so far.

Cedric mumbled incoherently after hearing what the hollow said.

He also forgot again about the thought seal which allowed Azure to listen in for a moment while she adds a third finger to Audrey and Rachel's pussies.

Said girls moan from that action as they continue to service Cedric's hollow's dick.

 ** _"Oh don't be like that, like I said, I'm you remember… and I know you're a bit curious about the women thing… who knows, maybe you'll like it if Azure does the deed to us since Sticks is a bit distracted."_** Hollow Cedric thought to Cedric with a teasing tone.

Cedric blushed but decided not respond to that remark before Azure decided to let her presense known.

 _"Oh I don't know, Tibet has first dibs and I doubt he… opps sorry, she would be able to walk for awhile."_ Azure thought with a teasing tone when she warmed her fingers up more to make a light sizzling sound when steam starts to emit from Audrey's and Rachel's pussies..

Said hedgehog and koala shivered at that feeling.

Cedric blushed in embarrassment before he chuckled.

"Hehe, nice one Azure."

 _"You sure?, seems like Azure is in her Queen mode and hopes to see you begging for mercy… I mean just look at her face._ " The hollow thought to Cedric.

 _"The only thing I see is beauty on her face. And I would always treat her as Queen."_ Cedric thought.

 _"Try thinking that when you get your ass busted in… then again you might enjoy it considering how you are."_ Cedric's hollow thought with a half lidded look while Azure mentally giggles before she pulled her hands free of Rachel and Audrey before speaking up.

"Hey you two… want to give Cedric and his hollow an interesting show?" Azure said with a teasing grin when she had an idea.

 _ **"Huh?"**_ Cedric's hollow thought with a confused tone.

 _"What?"_ Cedric said with a confused tone as well.

Rachel and Audrey stopped what they're doing before speaking.

"Like what?" They asked in unison.

Azure grins before she gestured for them to get closer to her for some reason.

Rachel and Audrey were both confused before coming closer.

Azure then gripped their heads for a moment to get their ears closer together before whispering in their ears for a few seconds before pulling away with a grin.

"So… what do you think." Azure asked with a blush on her face.

Rachel and Audrey both blushed with a surprised look before grin.

"Sounds tasty." Rachel said.

Audrey nods in agreement before Azure spoke up.

"Then get in position you two, I'll join in a second after making sure Cedric and his hollow have their eyes on you two." Azure said while Cedric's hollow got a confused look on his face.

Cedric was more confused than ever.

 _"Hmmm, wonder what Azure is planning?"_ He thought.

His question was answered while his Hollow made his eyes widen in shock when Rachel and Audrey shift their bodies… and got ready to scissor one another after their pussies touch.

Cedric's eyes widen in shock while blushing big.

 _"Holy mackerel. That. Is. Hot."_ He thought while his Hollow agreed with him.

 _ **"Oh yeah… would make it hotter if Azure joins in."**_ Cedric's hollow said before Azure thought to the duo.

 _"Ask and you shall receive."_ Azure thought before she spoke up.

"Alright ladies, move over." Azure said while she managed to puzzle herself in and got in a threeway sissoring with Audrey and Rachel… all in front of Cedric and his hollow's gave which made the Hollow's eyes widen more before thinking.

 _ **"Maybe I should ask for a million dollars next time if a wish like that came true…"**_ The Hollow thought with a surprised tone at what just happened.

 _"Lucky for the two of us that did happen. And more."_ Cedric thought before Azure spoke up.

"Alright, let's get moving you two." Azure said before she starts to grind on Rachel and Audrey's pussies while heating her own up greatly.

"I have to ask about that one later, but for now enjoy the show." Azure said while she shifts her hips more to get Audrey and Rachel moving.

Cedric mentally facepalm before he and his hollow starts to enjoy the show.

Rachel and Audrey moved their hips along with Azure's while moaning from the pleasure.

"My My, seems like an interesting sight to see." A familiar voice said which made everyone look over to see Lillum floating by with an amused look on her face.

"Mistress, why are you over here?" Azure asked with a slightly surprised look on her face when her body heats up for a second.

Cedric, his hollow, Rachel and Audrey were surprised to see Lillum here.

"Well then, since you three are busy, I might as well see how well Cedric is now personally." Lillum surprisingly said to the group.

"Huh!?" Azure said with some shock while the Hollow felt the same for a second before grinning.

Rachel and Audrey were shocked as well.

Cedric was now confused.

"Wait what?"

"Think of it like a graduation exam of sort for the starting class, I'll be doing it again after later lessons with everyone as well so it's not like I'm just doing this to pick favorites, think of it as a perk of sorts…. I mean I did this with Cream a few times and Azure and Rachel while keeping away from their pussies to save their virginities for you… though I'm hoping for a later visit to finish their exams now that I know that they're not virgins anymore... and I thoroughly went over my lessons with Audrey here again and again so she knows what I'm talking about." Lillum said while licking her lips at the former virgin duo which made Azure blush brightly.

Rachel felt the same thing before hearing Audrey spoke.

"That's right Mistress." She said.

"Y-Yeah… it… was interesting to say the least." Azure said while Lillum grins before looking to Rachel with a look that promised pleasure.

Said hedgehog didn't respond before blushing brightly at the thought.

"Welp, as you can see, they're already with through with the finals for their rank… and questions?, Cedy or Mr. Hollow?" Lillum said with a lusty grin on her face.

Cedric blushed before speaking through the thought seal.

"Well...Can the girls continue to scissor each other...while rubbing our dicks?"

"Oh ho… guess Cedy is more perverted thanks to these lessons, well ladies?, wanna do this request for him?" Lillum asked which made Azure smirk.

"If it's alright with the others, well… how about it ladies?" Azure asked while she gives the two a grin.

Rachel and Audrey blushed at the request before grinning.

"I don't mind. What about you Audrey?" Rachel questioned.

"It's alright with me." Said koala spoke.

Lillum grins before looking to Cedric.

"Well Mr. Hollow, Cedric, seems they're alright with it, mind scooting over while they lift their hips." Lillum said to give the three ladies the idea.

Azure grins more before speaking up.

"Well then ladies... on three?" Azure asked while getting ready to raise her hips.

Rachel and Audrey were also ready to raise their hips.

"1…" Azure said with a grin.

"2…" Rachel said with a grin.

"3…" Audrey said with a grin before the trio raised their hips while Cedric's hollow grins.

 **"Tasty sight… you going to join in?"** Cedric's hollow said with a grin to Lillum who grins in turn.

"Maybe afterwards, I believe you have three willing women here and I don't think their hips will last long in that pose." Lillum said with a grin before the Hollow chuckles.

 **"Oh just you wait… you'll be howling this body's name when I get through with you."** Cedric's hollow said which caused Lillum to get a lust filled grin.

"Not if I break you into a submissive little puppy first." Lillum said with a teasing grin before Cedric's hollow chuckles for a moment while Azure looked on with surprise and shock at what the Hollow just did.

Rachel, Audrey and Cedric were also shocked at the display.

 _"I'm… a little worried for you now Cedric… I don't think any punishment will match a fully serious Lillum."_ Azure thought with a sweatdrop at the look in Lillums eyes

 _"Believe me...I'm thinking the same thing too."_ Cedric thought with worry before he continues.

 _"If I don't make it out...Always remember that I love you, Rachel, and Sticks, including Tibet."_

 _"I know… I'll miss you."_ Azure thought while a mental image of Azure crying into a handkerchief and she knelt in front of a grace was seen in Cedric's mind.

The Tombstone read, here lies Cedric… he went out as most men would dream by a crushed pelvis.

Cedric felt that he was having the same vision before speaking to his hollow.

 _"You better hope we make it alive."_ He thought to the hollow.

 _ **"Eh… it would be an interesting way to go, not like I'm and by extension you, are going to die, but there would be worse ways to die."**_ The Hollow thought before speaking up.

" **Well then, get ready ladies, I'm about to show you why I'm a better lover then Cedric is.** " The Hollow said with a teasing tone while he slid his body under the three ladies and angles his dick between their bodies.

 _"Hey!"_ Cedric protested while Azure spoke up.

"We'll see if you don't get broken in by Mistress you rabid dog… now girls, drop!" Azure said with a Queen like tone before she got ready to lower her hips on Rachel and Audrey's que.

Said hedgehog and koala followed Azure's direction before lowering their hips.

A moment later and Cedric's dick was wrapped by three sets of folds before the three women rests their asses on Cedric's hips and Cedric's dickhead pokes past their folds before they raised and lowered their hips a few times to get a good rhythm going.

Lillum in the meantime grins at the sight while she plays with herself a little to get warmed up for later.

Azure, Rachel and Audrey continue to raise their hips against Cedric's dick while moaning.

 _ **"Oh damn, not a bad feeling… makes me want to take over more if this is what I can expect."**_ Cedric's hollow said with a fanged grin.

Cedric rolled his eyes while enjoying the sensation.

Azure chuckles a bit while she kept going with Rachel and Audrey's motions while adding heat to her pussy which made Cedric's hollow hiss a bit before grinning.

 **"Time for reason one why I'm a better lover… I can multitask…"** the hollow said with a fanged grin before his dick starts vibrating and actually sparking at the same time for an extra jolt for the three women.

Azure, Rachel and Audrey jolt from that actions before shuddering at the feeling.

Cedric was getting upset after hearing his hollow say that.

 _"This is not a competition. I can do that too."_ He thought to the hollow

 _ **"Then answer one question, why haven't you?"**_ The hollow said while he watched the three women getting pleasured looks on their faces.

 _"Because we haven't got that far yet what with everything that's happening."_ Cedric thought.

 ** _"Now that's bull, you had plenty of times with one or the other with multiple women but never both, before you complain… take a look at our ladies faces."_** The hollow said while looking at the three women's faces.

 _"I am seeing them. But you keep saying how you're better than me is upsetting."_ Cedric thought.

" _Then prove me wrong next time, do something that I can't make better and I'll admit that you're not have bad._ " The Hollow taunts when he felt his dick twitching that's to getting warmed up earlier.

 _"Deal. The last thing I want is for my girlfriends to think I can't pleasure them like you."_ Cedric thought.

 ** _"Hold that thought…"_** The hollow thought before he spoke up.

 **"Get ready ladies, I'm about to blow."** The Hollow grunts which made the three women move faster and faster untill…

 **"CUMMING!"** The hollow yelled before he erupts an electric charged load which starts to splash onto the three women.

Azure let's out a slight grunt when she had a mini orgasm when some of the semen lands on her clit before she fell onto the bed when her legs gave out on her for a moment.

Rachel and Audrey grunt as well before cumming before they also fell back onto the bed to recover.

Lillum in the meantime pulled her fingers free from her pussy to show that she was soaked from the display.

"Hmm…. Tell me Mr. Hollow, think you can continue?" Lillum asked while Cedric's hollow gave a thumbs up while his dick stays erect to the group's surprise.

 **"Oh yeah…"** the hollow said before Lillum grins.

"So ladies, mind if I take a turn or do you three want to do the honors?" Lillum asked the three women with a lusty grin.

Both Rachel and Audrey pant a bit before looking at Azure.

Azure just gave a thumbs up while she pants to show she was Ok with it since her hips were still recovering.

"M-Make sure Cedric doesn't die… for his Hollows actions…" Azure said while the Hollow chuckles at that while Lillum grins.

Cedric smiled after hearing that.

Rachel and Audrey were a bit worried after hearing that.

"Oh don't worry… I won't kill him… though he might not be able to get erect for a while… perfect time for a gender swap if you think about it." Lillum said with a teasing grin.

Cedric gulped before thinking.

 _"I don't like the sound of that."_

 **"Well then… bring it on."** The Hollow taunts while Lillum grins more.

"As you wish." Lillum said before using her magic to make, Azure, Rachel, and Audrey float a bit before getting set nearby to get a perfect view when Lillum sat on the bed next to Cedric while she was in her human form.

"So… want a form change, or go as is?" Lillum said while Cedric's hollow took a moment to think about that while somehow hiding his thoughts from Cedric and Azure.

Said wolf was sighs before thinking to his feline girlfriend.

 _"How are you feeling Azure?"_

 _"Slightly sore hips, but nothing bad... you?"_ Azure thought back.

 _"I'm upset with my hollow and I'm also a prisoner in my own mind. This should've been my punishment."_ Cedric thought before sighing again.

 _"Oh don't worry, when we get to you being turned into a woman… I'll make sure to show you some extra loving… Cedrina."_ Azure thought before mentally giggling to Cedric.

Cedric was surprised before thinking.

 _"Did you just...Oh you know what who cares...some loving from you will make me feel better. I love you my lovely princess."_

 _"Thanks, and in my defense, do you have a better name for a female form?"_ Azure thought to Cedric with an amused tone.

 _"To be honest no. But the only thing I'm thinking now is being close to you again."_ The wolf thought.

The duo was taken out of their thoughts when Cedric's hollow spoke up.

 **"I wonder… can you take a milf like form of… Azure here?"** The hollow said with a grin while Lillum did the same while actually thinking about it.

Azure was surprised at the questioned but did wonder what she would look like as a mom.

Cedric, Rachel and Audrey were also shocked at the request. before being curious.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Lillum said before her form glows before her formed shifts into something highly blush inducing for everyone while Cedric's hollow's dick got iron hard at what he saw while Azure got a bright noticeable blush on her face.

Cedric, Rachel and Audrey blushed big at what they saw.

They all saw an older looking Azure who had wider fuller hips, much larger breasts that seemed realistic if she got a size increase from a pregnancy, and a gentler looking face which had a teasing smirk, though she still had the wings on her back which shows that it was Lillum.

"So… what do you all think?" Lillum asked while holding one of her breasts while the Hollow spoke up.

 **"Like one hot mama… puns fully intended."** The hollow said while drinking in Lillum's Azure milf form.

Rachel and Audrey giggled at the joke while still blushing at Lillum's form.

Cedric, even though he did laugh on the inside, couldn't stop staring at the form before thinking.

 _"So that's what Azure will look like. Even though Lillum is in that form, I say it'll look better on Azure. I think she'll make a great mom in the future. Is it weird that I already thought of names for our kids?"_

 _"Sorta… but seeing what I could look like… I don't mind if you plan ahead."_ Azure thought while she looked Lillum's Azure's milf form up and down before Lillum spoke up.

"Now to point out, this is not a set in stone form, this is just a educated guestimate and what Cedric thinks would look good for Azure if she was a mother." Lillum said while gripping her left breast which made Azure raise an eyebrow while smirking at Cedric.

 _"Wanna knock me up that bad?"_ Azure teased which made the hollow chuckle a bit at that.

 _"Hehe...thinking about it. But only when we're married."_ Cedric thought.

 _"Still thinking that far ahead huh…"_ Azure thought before Lillum spoke up.

"Now then… time for you to lay back." Lillum said before pushing Cedric onto his back which made his hollow grunt.

Before anyone could do anything, Lillum wrapper her, or older Azure's breasts, around Cedric's dick before speaking up while his hollow moans a little at how soft Lillum's breasts were… Azure felt a bit self conscious when she looked at her own breasts that were smaller than everyone else's.

"So… how do these feel?" Lillum said while the hollow spoke up with a grin.

 **"Hard to say when you haven't moved yet, I'll admit that they're soft though."** The hollow said which made Lillum grin before she spoke up.

"Alright, time to see if you can say that later." Lillum said before she starts to lift and lower her breasts around Cedric's dick which made his hollow grit his teeth when he fought back a moan.

Cedric shuddered at the feeling before thinking to Azure.

 _"You okay Azure?"_

Azure took a moment to watch Lillim working her breasts on Cedric's dick before thinking.

 _"Just… a bit worried that my breasts and ass aren't good enough, I mean Audrey and Rachel are like sexy models and it's not set in stone that I'll get a form like that, I mean I never saw Blaze from Angel City yet and I normally see her alternate versions with a figure like mine…"_ Azure thought while she cupped her own breasts with her hands which easily cup them while Lillum starts to lick the tip of his dick when it points between her breasts.

Cedric was surprised to hear that before speaking.

 _"Oh Azure, I don't want you to think like that. You're beautiful and sexy to me no matter what. I love you for who you are. Even Rachel, Sticks and Tibet do."_ He thought hoping it makes her feel better.

Rachel noticed something before speaking.

"What's wrong Azy?" She asked which distracted her from answering Cedric.

"Huh?... Oh… just jealous of you and the other ladies in the groups... figures… I mean out of everyone her, I'm pretty small in an all around fashion… and these scars aren't good to look at either." Azure said when she looked at her body before looking to Rachel, then Audrey, then Tibet's then everyone else's and felt more self conscious.

Rachel was shocked before going over to Azure and hugged her.

Azure's eyes widen a bit at the action before looking to Rachel.

"Oh Azy. I don't want you to feel that way. Me, Cedy, auntie Sticks...and I guess Tibet, love you for who you are. You're beautiful in everyway." Rachel said before kissing her.

Azure returns the kiss for a second before pulling away when she spoke up.

"Maybe, but it's still a fact that I'm smaller than everyone here, and you got some of the largest breasts here." Azure said while surprising Rachel my gripping her breasts with her hands.

Rachel jolt a bit from that before speaking.

"It doesn't matter what size you are as long as you remember who loves you. I mean has Cedy or I have said anything wrong about you?" She asked before surprising Azure by gripping her breasts.

Azure moans from that before speaking up after she points a thumb at Cedric and Lillum.

"Then do you think I can do that with breasts this small?" Azure said with a half lidded look a moment later when she saw Hollow Cedric enjoying Lillum's breasts when she sped them up and latched her mouth around the head of his dick which made the hollow groan.

"I say yes. Besides Cedy would enjoy having a taste of your breasts. Just think of him sucking and biting your nipple a bit like he was a baby." Rachel teased before pinching the feline's tits.

Azure let out a groan of sorts before grinning at Rachel.

"Oh I can imagine that, but I'm sure he can do that with you as well… but can he do this with me?" Azure said before squeezing Rachel's breasts together and latching her mouth on both of Rachel's nipples and starts sucking them.

Rachel moans before speaking.

"You know he we will do it. He wants to make sure to please us in anyway." She said before giving Azure's breasts a nice massage.

Azure purrs for a moment before pulling away and placed her hands on Rachel's ass.

"What about this juicy ass of yours, compared to you and the others, I'm a twig." Azure said with a grin when she squeezes her hands which let her hands sink slightly into the soft asscheeks of Rachel's.

Said hedgehog gasped from that before speaking.

"You're not a twig. The only thing I see is a body of a sexy angel." Rachel said before gripping Azure's ass and gave it a nice squeeze.

Azure jolts before grinning at Rachel with fangs showing.

"Why you…" Azure growls before speaking.

"Punishment or not, I won't take teasing like that laying down… but you will… get on your back…" Azure orders while she kept a fanged grin on her face.

Rachel grinned before laying on her back.

Azure wanted to really surprise Rachel before speaking up.

"Tell me, we had a few times together thanks to Lillum's lessons… but…" Azure said before summoning the dick dildo she had before equipping it to herself.

"Have we ever used each others pussies before?" Azure asked while she placed her dick at Rachel's folds.

Rachel grins before speaking.

"I can't say that we have. But that won't stop us right?"

Instead of saying anything… Azure lifts Rachel's legs above her head to get Rachel a perfect view before Azure slammed herself balls deep into Rachel before gasping at how tight she was.

Rachel moan before speaking.

"That's right Azy. Show me who's boss."

Azure blushed a bit while her toe claws dug a bit into the blanket under her before she tightens her grip on Rachel's legs before she starts to thrust in and out of Rachel's pussy before speaking up between breaths.

"I'll… show more than… that… I'll… make you… fall… for me… like you fell… for Cedric… " Azure pants out while she keeps thrusting into Rachel.

Rachel moans before speaking.

"Oh Azy… You don't have to...because I already… fell for you. I love you and Cedy very much."

"Maybe… but after you get… knocked up by Cedric… I'm knocking... you up next…" Azure said between thrusts before she kissed Rachel with a blush on her face when told everyone that she wanted to knock up Rachel after Cedric did.

Everyone, including Rachel and Cedric, were shocked after hearing that before Rachel pulled away a bit before speaking.

"Actually Azy, I don't mind if Cedy knocks you up first before you knock me up." She said with a blush on her face.

 **"Hoho… seems like an interesting sight to see later, though I am tempted to see Azure knocking up Rachel first since Azure would be carrying our kid first… well second if you count Tibet but you get what I mean right?"** Hollow Cedric said when he imagined a pregnant Azure knocking up Rachel with her own kid.

 _"Yeah. I do agree with you on that."_ Cedric thought which was heard by everyone when the thought seal acts up again.

"Well… how about it... wanna have my... kid first... or Cedric's since... he would enjoy... the sight." Azure pants out when she kept thrusting in Rachel while her dick starts twitching and heats up as time went by.

Rachel moans before speaking.

"I'll have your kid first...after Cedy knocks you up. If you and Cedy agree on that."

" **How about it… mind if Azy knocks up Rachel first?** " The hollow said while he placed a hand on Lillum's head when she starts to take his dick deeper into her mouth which slowly starts to twitch.

Cedric moans before speaking.

 _"I don't mind. It will be interesting to watch. Plus I can knock Azure up first and wait for my turn for Rachel. What do you girls say?"_ Cedric spoke.

 _"I say... I hope... fours years go by… so… Rachel… can carry… my kid…"_ Azure pants before her hips go erratic before slamming herself into Rachel and letting out a loud yowl when she hugs Rachel and unloads a large amount of scalding semen into Rachel's womb while Azure had a tough time recovering when she unloads more than she normally would.

Rachel moans before she hugged Azure back before climaxing hard on her dick.

Cedric was surprised to see that before thinking to Azure.

 _"I hope those four years go by as well so I can put a kid in you Azure."_

Though Azure seemed to be in a dazed state when her semen starts to pour from Rachel's abused hole from her orgasm before it slowly taps off and she laid on Rachel to recover.

The sight seemed to set the hollow off before he grit his teeth before gripping Lillum's head and slammed her balls and knot deep before he howls when he starts to unload electrical semen into Lillum's mouth before she starts drinking it up.

Cedric shuddered at the feeling while hoping Azure heard what he said and hoped that she felt better from what he and Rachel said as well.

However instead of slowing down with his orgasm… Cedric and the hollow felt it getting stronger and stronger which made his Hollow actually let out small howls when the pleasure reached a certain point before looking down to see Lillum gripping his nuts with pink glowing hands and she had an amused expression on her face while she continues to drink his semen.

Cedric grown and shudder again before trying to think to Azure.

 _"Do you... feel better... Azure?"_ He asked between pants.

Azure managed to recover enough to see what was happening… but before she could think anything… Lillum made the pink glow blinding for a moment and caused Cedric's hollow to roar before the light dimmed… and saw that Cedric was on his back now and his hollow mask was gone… but he wasn't moving.

Rachel and Audrey noticed what was happening before Rachel spoke.

"What's wrong with Cedy, Azy?" She asked with a worry look.

Lillum however answered after she licked Cedric's dick clean before pulling away to show a flaccid dick.

"No worries, I just drained him dry and knocked his hollow out… now before he wakes in a few… want to surprise him by turning him into a her?" Lillum asked while licking her lips clean and wiggles a few magically charged fingers at the trio.

Rachel and Audrey looked at Azure to see her opinion.

To their surprise… Azure had a fanged grin and got erect again inside of Rachel.

"If it's ok with Rachel… wanna get Tibet for the virgin busting?" Azure said before looking to Rachel.

"Hmmm...Okay." Rachel said with a grin.

"Alright, after I change Cedy, I'll be back soon with Tibet and the others… might as well make this an all out gang bang on a female Cedy huh?" Lillum said with a lust filled grin at the women here while Azure grins again at the thought.

Rachel grins as well before speaking.

"So Azy, since Cedric agreed with you knocking me up first, do you agree with him knocking you up after?"

"As long as we graduate first, not exactly a good move for a pregnant woman to learn possibly deadly moves right?" Azure said with a grin.

"That is true. Cedy did say he wants to marry us after graduation. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Rachel asked while blushing.

"Hope I can marry you as well, I doubt I can find woman as perfect as you, there might be others but your number one to me." Azure said while blushing a bit at Rachel while her dick twitched a few times inside of Rachel.

Rachel blushed before hugging Azure.

"Don't worry Azy, we'll find away. And I know Cedy will want to help too." Rachel spoke.

"Aww… so sweet, reminds me of Leo and myself, though Azure reminds me of myself when she's aggressive, Rachel… you remind me of Leonel, tough but sweet." Lillum teased with a grin while Azure blushed a bit.

"Thanks Mistress. By the way Mistress, when Cedy marries me, Azy, Sticks and Tibet, is there a way me and Azy can get married in between?" Rachel asked.

"Why do you think I mentioned you and Leo and Azure and Myself…" Lillum counter asked with a teasing grin.

Rachel blushed from the tease.

"Well if you want, you and the others can marry one another in a mass wedding or one on one as long as you marry Cedric first, a bit of order for things but makes sense right?" Lillum said before she turned to Cedric before she starts chanting.

Rachel took a moment to think before smiling.

"Works for me. What about you Azy?" She asked her feline girlfriend.

"Hehe, works for me as well, but after graduating alright?, Like Mistress said, there's an order to things." Azure said with a grin before she pulled herself out of Rachel but still held her down when another idea came to her mind from seeing the semen filled snatch of Rachel's.

Said hedgehog shuddered before speaking.

"Why of course. I can already picture the wedding. We'll be wearing our white dresses, while Cedy looking handsome in his tuxedo."

"Hehe, yeah, though I may need a black wedding dress if it can work as a tux since I'll be asking you to marry me as well, and Tibet and Sticks as well, then show you all a honeymoon you all won't forget." Azure said before she surprised Rachel by leaning down and kissing her pussy lips before she stuck her tongue into clean Rachel's pussy out… like she was French kissing here on her lower lips.

Rachel jolt from that action before moaning.

Audrey was surprised while blushing at the scene.

Lillum chuckles as well before she moved away from Cedric's body and returned to normal.

"Well ladies… take a gander at the new misses Middleton." Lillum said which caused Azure to pull away from Rachel's snatch before looking over to get both a raging boner and serious envy at Cedric's female figure.

Rachel and Audrey looked at Cedric's new form before blushing big at what they're seeing.

"As you can see… I added a bit extra for more fun… So no worries about a lack of breasts or ass." Lillum teased while she admires her work on the knocked out now female wolf.

Cedric's female form has a slender body with good curves. She has C-D breasts size. Her ass a perfect round shape that can rival Sticks. Also on top of her head, she has long hair like Jennifer Aniston from "Friends".

The girls were silent before Rachel spoke.

"W-Wow Mistress… You really outdone yourself. I have a question though."

"One thing before you ask, this is just a low grade work, if I really went into this with a serious mindset, Azy's dick would erupt with semen from the sight alone at Cedy's female form… so this around… 15% at best?" Lillum said like this form was nothing to her with a confident grin at her abilities.

Azure, Rachel and Audrey were surprised to hear that before Rachel spoke.

"Really?... Well okay. My question is… This is Cedy's punishment right? When you said a month, did you mean like a month, month thing? Or you gonna use that special seal like you did for our training?"

"Do you want her to not use that form, I can change her back if you want… as for the time seal… maybe, but we should have Cedy's new form be seen by everyone first before talking about that more… or if I take a bit… I can show a 100% percent female Cedy if you want." Lillum said with an amused tone to Rachel while Azure had a tough time imagining a 100% Cedrina.

Rachel and Audrey was shocked after hearing that before looking at Azure.

"What do you think Azy?" Rachel spoke.

"Well… first off Cedric and I talked about the female name, Cedrina, as for now… I wouldn't mind seeing her at 100% after we help her get used to the form first, I'm sure that even if Cedric knows about this… it'll still be a shock for… her now." Azure said with a grin on her face.

Rachel was shocked after hearing that before speaking.

"Okay. Should we let others see Cedy's form during our lessons or just for our pleasure?"

"Oh definity... let the others see, should be interesting if we get a funny moment with Daniel if he doesn't know." Azure said with a grin on her face.

Rachel giggled at the idea before getting a worried look.

"Do you think Cedy might hold a grudge against us if we let it happen?"

"Hmm… maybe for a few hours, but I'm sure we can make it up to her?" Azure said with a lusty smirk.

"Well hopefully she doesn't ban us by having sex with her/him." Rachel spoke.

"You kidding, do you think Cedy would really do that?" Azure asked Rachel with a are you kidding me type of look on her face.

"Well we don't know what could happen. Just saying."

Azure shrugged before looking to Lillum.

"So what now?" Azure said while Lillum grins.

"We give Cedrina was it a wake up call she won't forget… Audrey… Rachel… equip these and I'll get the others." Lillum said before tossing the two a pair of her toys before she equipped her own before floating back to Tibet's group while Azure looked to the duo to see if they had new dicks since Lillum had that prototype.

Rachel and Audrey placed their dildos above their clits before turning the dial and a pair of flashes were seen before they fade to reveal Rachel's and Audrey's dicks… and in Rachel's case hers was new.

Both Rachel and Audrey's dicks were at least 8 and half inches long and 2 inches width.

Rachel's oddly enough looked like it had a cross shaped mark on it and there was a large knot of sorts at the base of her dick… but instead of just a round not… it looked like there was four small bumps instead.

For Audrey, hers has ridges and… looked collapsible?...if that was even possible.

Azure looked at the two dicks before speaking up.

"Wow, those… look original…" Azure said to the duo.

Both Rachel and Audrey were surprised at the dicks they got before Rachel spoke.

"You're right… but oh well." Rachel said with a shrug.

Audrey nods in agreement.

A moment later and Lillum spoke up.

"Yep, I designed them myself… some by replicating, and some with originality, anyway I got things sorted out here with Sticks and I made things more interesting with Tibet here and put Amanda dick where it was suppose to be… take a look." Lillum said when she approached the group with Tibet's in tow, they looked a bit tired and Tibet had semen flowing out of her ass… but looked pleased.

Azure looked over before getting the shock of her life when she saw that all of them had dicks equipped, and Sticks now had a smaller one equipped and was seen in control of herself now, around a 9 to 10 inch dick… but she was even more shocked when she saw Tibet.

Rachel and Audrey looked at said older female wolf mobian before gasping at what Azure saw before Lillum spoke up.

"Well Ladies… take a seat, I'll wake Cedrina now." Lillum said before she approached Cedrina to wake her.

A few minutes later….

The scene now showed Cedric or Cedrina in the middle of the room with a pillow under her head while she slowly stirs.

She groans a bit before opening her eyes a bit before speaking.

"Oh...man. What...happen?" She asked before feeling confused,

"W-Why does my voice sound different?" She asked before her eyes open completely.

However, when she lift her head, Cedrina's eyes widen in shock at what she was seeing.

She saw Azure and the others sitting on carious chairs and the bed while looking to her… and they all had erect dicks of various shapes … and in Tibet's case… she had a second 12 inch dick above her original.

"Nice nap Cedrina?" Lillum asked with an amused tone.

Cedric or Cedrina was shocked before speaking.

"You turned me into a woman didn't you?" She asked while already knowing the obvious.

Instead of answering… Lillum conjured a full body mirror made of water before she sets it in front of Cedrina before speaking.

"This is only 15% of my work on you, I'll be getting you to 100% before we show you to the others." Lillum said with a grin.

Cedrina was shocked before speaking.

"Seriously?! Everyone will laugh at me."

"First off, they'll be cumming in their pants instead of laughing from how hot you'll be and the others here are happy to see this form already…" Lillum said before getting a cold look on her face.

"And this is my punishment for what you said to Azure, I expected better of a student of mine… so trust me… I could force you to help with lessons by being Daniel's partner and no one here could stop me... or even worse… still could if I'm not amused by the end of this… for this round… you're our slave… and that means even Audrey, who's normally the lowest ranked here, is now above you for this… understand?" Lillum said with a tone and a look in her eye that showed that she could even if everyone teamed up against her.

Cedric shuddered at the look before speaking.

"Y-Yes Mistress." She said before thinking.

 _"God if she makes me partner up with Daniel… I'll just kill myself before letting that happen."_

Her hollow, now with a female tone spoke up with a groggy tone.

 _ **"Ugh… Ok, Note to self, watch out around the big breasted bitch… she can suck us unconscious… totally worth it though... and you may want to ask if she did anything to your head as well… you… might not hate the idea of a man in this state, I'm not saying you'll do it… but I'm just being sure… since I… feel confused…"**_ Cedrina's hollow said with an unsure tone.

 _"I don't have a choice for the matter since this is our punishment. Also if Mistress isn't amused, she'll make us partner with Daniel on the... lessons."_ Cedrina thought while shuddering

 _ **"Oh i'll just ask if you won't, things in here are more screwed up then normal in here."**_ Cedrina's hollow thought before speaking through the seal again.

 **"Hey… Lillum… did you do something to Cedric or Cedrina's head?, Things are messed up in here more than usual."** The Hollow said which made Lillum smirk in a scary way.

Azure, Rachel and Audrey were confused on the hollow's saying before Rachel spoke.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well… it's better to show then tell…" Lillum said before she looked to Azure.

"Azure… walk in front of Cedrina… and without doing anything… place your dick in front of her face." Lillum said with a teasing grin which made Azure gulp before responding.

"Y-yes Mistress." Azure said since she was blushing a bit at the thought of a Cedrina X Daniel moment before she got up and starts to walk to Cedrina.

Rachel and Audrey was thinking the same thing about Cedrina x Daniel while watching Azure approach said female wolf.

Cedrina watched while thinking.

 _"This my punishment. This is my punishment. This is my punishment. This is my punishment."_ She repeatedly thought before Azure stops in front of Cedrina and her dick was pressed against Cedrina's nose before Lillum spoke up.

"Now… inhale the scent and get ready for a surprise." Lillum said with a devilish grin.

Cedrina sighed before sniffing the scent on Azure's dick.

Suddenly, she surprised everyone, especially Azure, before she started licking the feline's dick.

Azure, Rachel and Audrey were shocked before Rachel spoke.

"What just happen Mistress?"

"Simple, just like Emerald in his female form, Cedric or Cedrina is now a full on female until she returns to normal… though unlike Emerald who had time to adjust, Cedrina didn't… long story short, male or female… as long as she's in that state… she's a cock craving slut now, only practice can get some control back, but she won't be as objective of getting fucked by anyone now, get it ladies?, She's getting the full women package from the get go and until she returns to normal… well… prepare to fill all of her holes and she'll beg for more." Lillum said with a imp like grin while Azure moans at the treatment that Cedrina was giving her.

Everyone else was surprised at the explanation before finally understanding it before looking at Azure and Cedrina.

Said wolf was licking the feline's dick before thinking.

" _I don't know what just happen. For a moment I just sniffed Azure's dick, and now I just started licking it. It's bitter yet I don't want to stop. I'm a complete mess. If this is my punishment for that stupid question then so be it. But one thing for sure, I would never ever, be Daniel's partner. I would still kill myself if Mistress did that. God if Daniel hits on me, I'm just gonna ban sex for two days."_

"Now then… would any ladies want to try turning into a man?, It seems we got a stubborn person here who's not adjusting right to her new form." Lillum said when she noticed a defiant glint in Cedrina's eye.

Cedrina paled at the idea before she opened her mouth and starts bobbing her head with gusto.

Azure grit her teeth before letting out a moan from feeling her girlfriend's mouth around her dick before Sticks spoke up.

"Not that I'm complaining but wouldn't Cedy try something after returning to normal?, Like harming himself?" Sticks said with worry while Lillum grins

"Oh don't worry… first off Emerald would revive him after patching his body up if none of you know about a revival ability he has… and the second reason… well… feeling how good it will be to be a woman, I highly doubt she'll object with helping with a few lessons… I'm sure her mind is objecting now from not having any experience… but her body must be soaking at the idea of having a male please her… just have a feel of your folds if you doubt me Cedrina, your mind is rewired in this new form… as much as you hate it… you already know it to be true, besides… she's a masochist so she would enjoy the humiliation, no matter the gender if some of you remember..." Lillum said with a glowing pink eye from how serious she felt with her work on Cedrina's head.

Said wolf continues to bob her head before she nervously brought her hand to folds, which she surprisingly felt it getting wet before thinking.

 _"Oh...God. She's right. I am enjoying it. And there's nothing I can do. Plus I don't think killing myself will be a good idea after hearing Emerald can revive others. Maybe I'll just ban sex for two days because right now I'm pissed off."_

Suddenly Rachel spoke.

"Say Mistress, what if hypothetically, when Cedy turns back to normal, he decides to ban sex for a certain amount of days?"

"Maybe for a day or two, but I doubt he would do worse...and then there would be the feeling that his body and mind would remember as a female and would beg for another round as Cedrina… and let's not forget his Hollow… a being more honest than Cedrina herself right now, I didn't touch a single part of her… and she's Cedrina's F-E-M-A-L-E instincts now, not male instincts." Lillum explained with a grin on her face.

Cedrina was now cursing her luck before thinking.

" _Son of a bitch! I can't think of anything. Fine I won't do that, but I do need to vent my anger for this situation. And sex is not my answer. I just need to endure this. I just don't want to be Daniel's partner for this. Sword battle, yes. Sex...fuck no. I hope this island has a gun range."_ She thought before sucking Azure dick a little harder.

However… while she sucks Azure off… Her hollow spoke up… but not in a forceful tone… but in a lust filled tone.

 _ **"Don't lie… you're smarter than this and can think ahead... can you think that way for an entire month after staying as a woman and getting the pounding of you life from many hung women… ah… Azure… come on and finish."**_ The hollow thought while moaning at the end when Azure's dick slowly twitches in Cedrina's mouth.

Cedrina mentally sweatdrops before thinking.

 _"Damn...I can't escape it. Fine I might as well try to enjoy it since I'm a freak. But I'll tell you this, I'm gonna be beyond piss at the girls when this is over. I'm gonna need like a quiet place to vent my anger out. If I was at the temple. That place was a good hiding place to vent my feelings."_ She thought while continuing to bob her head up and down before using her tongue to lick the head.

"O-oh Cedrina… I'm… I'm… about to…." Azure said when she got closer and closer while Lillum spoke up.

"Get ready girls to see that by the end of this… Cedrina or Cedric when he returns to normal… won't be angry at all with you after a month passes…" Lillum said with a tone that shows certainty.

Rachel hopes so since she still has a bad feeling about getting a cold shoulder from her.

Cedrina was getting angry after hearing that before thinking.

 _"You better be right you bitch. Because I am livid right now."_ She thought with more anger causing her to suck harder on Azure's dick.

Azure pants for a few moments before muttering.

"Cumming… cumming… I'm… CUMMING!" Azure muttered before yelling when she shot a hot gooey load in Cedrina's mouth while she gripped her breasts when she just wouldn't stop while her tongue hangs out which shows a very pleased look on Azure's face.

The girls were surprised to see that look before looking at Cedrina to see if she's doing okay.

Said wolf was shocked at the amount before she tried to swallow the load down her throat even though some escaped from her mouth and landed on her breasts.

Oddly enough… instead of tasting horrible… Azure's load was surprisingly tasty… and the pleasure that shot through her body… oh god… maybe Lillum was telling the truth if this was happening for an entire month…

Cedrina continues to swallow Azure's load before thinking.

 _"Geez my body is heating up from just drinking Azure's cum. I can feel myself getting wetter. Mistress might be right about this. However I'm still angry. I don't think anything will make me feel better."_

However, that statement would be tested when Azure fell onto her rear before panting for breath before speaking up.

"C-Cedy… oh god…. I… love you… so much…" Azure said in the temporary after glow while looking Cedrina in the eye while that feeling was felt by Cedrina through the thought seal.

Cedrina's anger lowered after hearing that before blushing.

"I love you too Azure." She thought to her.

However Lillum spoke up to get her attention while Azure sat there in a daze.

"Sorry for interrupting, but try and think like this… if a mouthful of semen was mind numbing… hehe… then think of what can happen when you lose your virginities…" Lillum said with a gentle smile… it looked like she wanted Cedrina to enjoy this even if it made her a top class bitch in a bad way.

Cedrina was surprised and a bit angry at the same time before speaking.

"You want me to enjoy this...Mistress?" She questioned while not facing the succubus.

"Look, I get that you're pissed off at me, but I didn't do this for a bad reason… think about it, if you just go with the flow for now… you would understand since it's hard to explain in words… besides… was it so bad?, I may have said the part about Daniel, but that was from me getting angered, I would only do something like that if you did a truly unforgivable act… but ask this… haven't you always wondered what it would be like to be as a women… learn what they think, feel what they feel on their best days and worst?... And what it would feel like to have sex as a woman from watching the pleased expression on everyone's faces when you filled them to the brim and more?" Lillum asked while smiling at the wolf even if she couldn't see her face… but her tone seemed genuine.

Everyone else looked to Cedrina and waited to see what she thinks.

It took a moment or two for said wolf to think on this before looking at Lillum.

"Alright I will do it. But here's the thing, I don't want to be partnered with Daniel for anything except sword fighting. Also if he so much as hit on me or laughs at me, nothing will stop me from electrifying his nuts." Cedrina said.

"Fair enough on most, but understand one thing on my part, I won't do something like partnering you up with a male… but do something unforgivable… and I'll freeze you in a block of ice if you don't want to deal with a few minutes of being with a male since you know Emerald won't let you harm anyone without a good reason, perverted... sure you can shock him wherever you want… but laughing can be talked out… but never think about killing yourself…. Understand since I don't want your corpse on my conscious?... I'll drag you out of hell itself and make you suffer for taking a cowards way out." Lillum said with a surprisingly cold tone which reminded some of the students that she was a daughter of Satan.

The girls winced after hearing Cedrina warnings about Daniel before shivering at Lillum's words.

Cedrina was spooked on the inside but gave the succubus a stoic look, like Aryk before speaking.

"Understood… Mistress."

Lillum lost the pressure emitting from her before speaking up with an angelic smile.

"Great… since we got that part out of the way.. if you're still angry at me, I'll let you do anything you want to me to make it up to you... male or female form it doesn't matter since I swing both ways… even if you want to inflict some pain." Lillum said with a teasing grin.

The girls were shocked at the idea before looking at Cedrina.

Cedrina did blush at the idea before speaking while having a stoic expression.

"I accept."

"Alright, two conditions though, one is no childbearing on my part or Emerald might actually come for you and kill you painfully… and if you do inflict pain… know I enjoy it, but try and not break anything… even I have a limit you know." Lillum said with a semi serious tone.

The girls raised their eyebrows at the succubus after hearing that.

Cedrina, who's still using a stoic expression nods to Lillum before speaking.

"Alright."

"Alright… how about in advance right now… I'll give you the best dick for only the most hardened of sadistic women and you can tear my holes up… interested?" Lillum teased with a demonic grin forming on her face.

The girl's eyes widen when they heard that.

Cedrina was indeed surprised before speaking with a stoic expression again.

"Deal."

"Alright, one thing though, do this and you can't be angry at me anymore, I'm a sex demon and even something like that would cause me borderline pain, so don't use it on any of the women here… or I will get angry… understand?" Lillum asked while giving a look that somehow shot through Cedrina stoic guard.

Cedrina raises her eyebrow while feeling shocked on the inside before speaking.

"I would never do anything like that to the girls, Mistress." She said while maintaining her stoic look.

"Normally I would agree, but you saw what happened to Sticks right?" Lillum counter asked while Sticks rubbed the back of her head with embarrassment.

"Yes." Cedrina replied with a stoic expression.

"Alright… here, it looks underwhelming at first, but you know how things are with this group right?" Lillum said before summoning and tossing a black dildo with a warning symbol on it to Cedrina while dismissing her own for now.

Cedrina looks at the dildo before speaking.

"Yes." She said with her expression not changed.

Cedrina then placed the dildo above her folds before clicking the dial before the light starts to appear.

"You ladies might want to step back just in case, sometimes things get… ugly when a women uses that dick dildo." Lillum warned when the light fades slowly.

The girls nodded before stepping away from Cedrina while Lillum stayed in her chair.

Rachel and Audrey helped get Azure away before moving back to the group.

A moment later the light fades away and stood there, while a 10 inch dick was seen on her… but the kicker was that it was emitting a dark mist while other parts of her body did the same… parts of the dick that were seen through the mist… seemed deadly… it looked like a wiggling mass of tentacles that were in the shape of a dick while some of the tentacles shift to have slightly sharper edges then back to normal while the head grew spike before returning to normal… and Cedrina's eyes were shadowed over.

The girl's were shocked at what they saw.

Lillum however looked normal before speaking when she stood up.

"Cedrina… you in control?, Or at the very least… do you know who your target is?" Lillum said while she got ready to cast a spell in case Cedrina didn't respond somewhat positively to her.

Cedrina blinked before looking at Lillum.

She licked her lips before trying to go to her.

Lillum noticed before waiting to see what she would do, altered or not, she was stronger and she already laid a few traps around the others for a just in case moment.

Cedrina then used her speed to tackle Lillum.

The girls were shocked at what was gonna happen.

Lillum grunts before she and Cedrina crashed back into her chair which set her on her ass and the chair wobbles but stays stable thanks to the specially made wood and Metal for Tibet's weight.

The girls were again shocked at what they saw and they each wanted to help Lillum.

But when Sticks tried to help, she crashed into a see through wall of sorts which caused her to groan after she fell onto her rear while she rubbed her head from the unexpected wall in her way before seeing some Lillum made crests around them.

"Are you okay auntie." Rachel asked with worry while Sticks stood up after a moment which showed that aside from a slight bump from crashing into the wall, she was fine.

Everyone else sighed with relief.

Cedrina had pinned Lillum to the chair while her dick was on the succubus's stomach.

Lillum was silent when she looks down before waiting for what was about to happen… it was good that she knew healing spells.

Cedrina lowers her dick till it was at Lillum's folds.

Lillum breathed in before relaxing, tensing would make it worse for her.

The girls were silent but worried for Lillum's safety.

Cedrina then shoved her dick in Lillum's pussy with no mercy before she starts thrusting.

Right when she did, Lillum grits her teeth while letting out a restrained scream when blood starts to drip out and around Cedrina's dick and onto the floor and it continues to drip while Cedrina keeps thrusting.

The girls were shocked at the sight.

Cedrina sees Lillum's screaming face before she leans in and kissed her on the lips while thrusting.

 _"Oh good god… why did she hand her that one if it does this?"_ Azure thought while her mind was blocked off somehow from Cedrina.

 _"Why is she acting like this?"_ Rachel thought with worry for both her girlfriend and Lillum.

 _"Where are Master and Mistress when you need them?"_ Audrey thought while worrying for the succubus.

 _"Mistress…_ " Amanda thought with concern.

 _"Don't care if this is a deal… if she causes something that can't be recovered from… both of these dicks are going in one fucking hole!"_ Tibet thought while Lillum gripped the armrests while her breasts bounce a bit around Cedrina.

Aryk… actually had an angered look on her face.

Cedrina continues to thrust harder in Lillum's snatch before slipping her tongue in Lillum's mouth.

Lillum continues to scream in Cedrina's mouth before she felt her dick twitching in her ripped up pussy which continues to bleed more on to the floor.

Cedrina also felt it too before going rougher on Lillum's pussy.

She then stopped kissing the succubus before putting her mouth on Lillum's tits before biting a bit… enough to draw blood.

"AAAAGGGH!" Lillum yelled while tears went down the side of her face without her control.

The girls were shocked at the scene before seeing Cedrina doing the same thing to the other tit.

"GAAHHH!" Lillum screamed while her hips shake and her pussy tightened around Cedrina's dick which caused the deadly dick to rip into her more which caused more blood to pour from her pussy.

It made Cedrina thrusts faster.

About 5-10 minutes later, Cedrina couldn't hold anymore before she pulled out of Lillum's pussy which lets more blood pour out without the dick plugging her torn up hole.

Cedrina then gripped her dick before bringing it down to the entrance Lillum's asshole which got coat with blood.

Azure and most likely the others could only watch in horror at what was about to happen.

Lillum was just silent while she pants for breath, she felt that her pussy was in agony and just relaxed when she felt the head of Cedrina's dick prodding her asshole.

And just like she did with Lillum's pussy, Cedrina shoved her dick in the succubus's asshole with no mercy before she starts thrusting.

Instead of yelling… Lillum just let's out groans and moans… weather out of pain or pleasure was anyone guess but her ass was bleeding even more than her pussy when the dick rips into her.

Cedrina continues to thrust in and out of Lillum's ass before she leans in to kiss the succubus again follow by some tongue.

Lillum barely responds at that by letting her mouth open for Cedrina's tongue.

Said wolf moves her tongue around while thrusting harder.

Lillum then felt Cedrina's dick twitching harder and harder while everyone watched with various reactions.

Azure had her mouth covered while she had wide eyes.

Rachel couldn't bare to watch.

Audrey was in the same boat.

Amanda wrapped her arms around the two to comfort them.

Sticks grits her teeth while she tried to hit the barrier a few times while Tibet had a snarl on her face when she didn't know who to blame.

Aryk just continues to stay silent, but the look in her eyes would promise pain if Lillum got lasting damage.

About 5 minutes later of thrusting, Cedrina had already reached her limit before pulling out of Lillum's ass.

Cedric then surprised Lillum with her speed by putting her dick through the succubus's breasts before thrusting in and out.

Lillum starts to scream again while blood starts to form between her breasts before slowly going down to drip onto her pussy.

The girls wish they could something instead of watching.

After about a few more thrusts, Cedrina grunts before she came all over Lillum's faces.

Lillum groans from feeling that before panting when things seemed to be over while Cedrina kept cumming on her.

It took at least a few minutes before Cedrina finally stopped.

A moment later, the dick glows before it returned to normal and just sat between Lilium's semen covered, bloody breasts while the dark mist fades from Cedrina's body while the barrier around the girls fades.

Cedrina shook her head before speaking.

"W-What happened?" She asked while Azure surprised everyone by walking forward and speaking up.

"Look down." Azure simply said to the confused female wolf.

Cedrina was confused before looking down and was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh my God! Mistress, what happened?" She asked shocked and confused

All Lilium did was point to a nearby desk before a bag of sort appeared in a poof of magical smoke while Lillum spoke up.

"Red… round… vial…. Bottom… careful…" Lillum said before she lowers her arm to breath.

Cedrina was still confused what's happening before she sees her black dildo on Lillum's breasts and realized in shock at what happen.

Instead of saying anything, Cedrina gets off Lillum before going to the bag.

She quickly searched through it before pulling out the very item that Lillum needed.

Cedrina approaches the succubus with object.

A moment later, the vial glows before the vial was floated over Lillum before the liquid was poured into her mouth and some of the red liquid was flowing down her body before it taps off before Lillums body glows before her wounds heal, her vagina and ass tighten back up and the wounds on her breasts vanish.

A moment later passed before Lillum surprised everyone by standing up and stretching like her holes weren't just ripped into at all.

While the girls were shocked and happy for Lillum, no one noticed Cedrina going to corner and sat down while shivering with fear

"What have I done?" She whispered which Azure noticed.

Lillum sighs before she surprised Cedrina by making a purple outline around her to keep Cedrina from running while she walked up to her.

Cedrina shivered with fear.

"No please... stay away." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Lillum however ignored her by bending down and surprising everyone by hugging Cedrina's and rubbing the back of her head.

"Shhh…, it's ok… you did nothing to be sorry for… I was the one who offered remember?" Lillum said with a gentle tone to calm the female wolf down.

Cedrina hugged Lillum back before crying.

Rachel was getting tearing at the scene while feeling sad for her girlfriend.

Audrey and Amanda were also getting teary at the scene.

Aryk had a lesser frown but had a soft look in her eyes.

Tibet sighs when she realized that Cedrina was back to normal.

Sticks felt relief for Lillum and Cedrina now that things were back to normal.

Azure was just silent while she was watching what was going on before Lillum pulled away.

"Still angry?" Lillum asked with a gentle look in her eyes.

Cedrina still cried before shaking her head.

"Good… now then, can you calm down, or do I need to make you?, A pretty face like that shouldn't be crying" Lillum said with a slightly teasing tone while one of her hands glowed with a bright pink light, it wasn't the same shade as her master level touch, it seemed to have a different feel.

Cedrina blushed after being called pretty before she took a some moments to calm down.

"Good girl… now then, since that is over with, want to make this a round to remember by making this a good memory for everyone if you get where I'm going with this?, It's not a punishment for you but I doubt the others can just forget." Lillum said while rubbing Cedrina's back and ass with a slightly teasing/comforting motion.

Cedrina blushed from that before awkwardly look at the girls. She was wondering what they think of her now since they witnessed what happened.

"Can I speak for all of us ladies?" Azure said while walking towards Cedrina's while Tibet shrugged.

"No complaints from me, and from looking at Aryk, no complaints from her either." Tibet said while Aryk nods.

Rachel, Sticks, Audrey and Amanda nods to Azure with no complaints.

Azure nods to them before looking to Cedrina's.

"Cedrina…" Azure said with a serious look on her face.

Cedrina sees it before replying.

"Y-Yes?"

"First off, even if Mistress forgives you, you realize that you did something bad… so I only have one thing to say." Azure said when she walked over to her.

Cedrina shivered a bit with fear, while knowing what's gonna happen.

"So I only have this to say..." Azure said before she stops in front of her.

The girls watched with curiosity at what's about to happen.

"You better satisfy all of us here and now or we'll be giving you a punishment from each of us without holding back… understand?" Azure said with a serious look on her face.

The girls were shocked to hear that before Cedrina spoke.

"I-I do." She said.

"Good… do this and I'll forget what just happened today… ladies do you agree?" Azure said before looking to the other women with a grin on her face.

Rachel, Audrey and Amanda looked at each other before saying…

"Yes." They said.

Sticks grins before saying…

"Oh yeah, as long as I get a load off then I'm good." Sticks said with a grin.

Tibet chuckles before speaking up.

"Welp, I can't argue, but I'm not holding back, Aryk… you do the same." Tibet said while her twin dicks grew erect in Cedrina's view while Aryk nods while she actually grins at Cedrina's.

Said wolf blushed at Tibet's dicks while surprised at Aryk's grin before putting her head down before thinking.

"Will any of them forget? Whatever I did tonight will haunt me. Just like what happened to Dad and of course…" Cedrina thought before stopping since she didn't want to say the last part.

Lillum looked to Cedrina and grins before she did something surprising for everyone.

She leaned down and kissed Cedrina on the lips before slipping a surprisingly long tongue into her mouth before wrestling with it

Cedrina was shocked at this action before taking a few moments to melt in the kiss before moaning.

Lillum chuckles into the kiss before pulling away to speak up.

"So… who do want to take your virginity first?" Lillum teased with a lust filled look in her eyes.

Cedrina blushed brightly before looking at the girls.

It took her a moment to think on her decision before finally speaking.

"Azure. I pick Azure."

"Welp, you heard her, Rachel, Tibet, mind if Azy get to pop her cherry?" Lillum teased with a grin on her face.

"I don't mind." Rachel said.

"Same, but what about her ass… can't have Azy here take all of the fun right?" Tibet said with a teasing grin while the other women did look thoughtful.

"Well… mind picking a second lady for later… or do you want a double team?" Lillum teased Cedrina.

Said wolf blushed brightly before speaking.

"R-Rachel."

Said hedgehog blushed big after being picked.

"Nice… now for the unanswered question… want them to tag team you… or one at a time?" Lillum said with a teasing grin.

"Um...one at a time." Cedrina said while blushing.

"Alright then, ladies, seems you get a few shows to watch before really breaking Cedrina's new form in… so if you want to, pick a person and start having your own fun, but not to much since you just want to keep yourselves warmed up." Lillum said with a teasing grin before speaking up.

"So… who goes first, Azy or Rachy?" Lillum said while giving a nickname that ended in Y.

Cedrina looked at both of her girlfriends, or if they still will be after what happen, before speaking.

"S-Still Azure."

Azure chuckles for a moment before looking to Rachel.

"Sorry, Rachel but seems you have to wait for a bit, you can get first dibs next time." Azure said with a teasing smile.

Rachel giggles before speaking.

"I don't mind. We're all gonna get pleasured anyway."

Azure smiles before looking to Cedrina before speaking up.

"Still, I want to be sure of something thanks to this… are you ok, this thing kicked back in after you returned to normal and I think you still have some kind of doubt?" Azure asked while pointing a thumb at her thought crest on her shoulder.

Instead of replying, Cedrina just thought to Azure.

 _"I don't know what I think now. Except knowing I'm a freak."_

Azure surprised everyone right then and there by walking forward… and actually raising her fist and slamming it down on her head harshly which knocked Cedrina to the floor while Lillum looked a bit surprised before seeing the thought seals and sighed.

"She's having negative thoughts huh?" Lillum asked while Azure kept silent before thinking to Cedrina.

" _And you think that's bad?, look at all of us, you can say were beautiful, you can say we're kind as well, but the fact of the matter is this, all of us are freaks in one way or another so your not the only one who feels that, I got this dark energy issue, Tibet actually has a dick, Sticks practically raped you in the bathroom when we first got here and I can go on and on about the others here… but ask yourself this before you respond… if being a freak with freaks is normal thing here then would being a normal person among freaks be the true odd person out."_ Azure asked while she looked down to Cedrina.

Said wolf rubbed her head while taking a moment to think while not facing Azure before replying.

 _"I guess not."_

 _"Then why say you're a freak anyway?, just between you, me, and your hollow if she or he can keep it's trap shut, he maybe a nice guy but have you met Emerald… that guy did things that would make us the normal people in comparison so what would be freakish in your book?, he even has that hollow mask and can help you with that so that card is out…. Unless… do you actually like your female form?"_ Azure thought with a raised eyebrow when she thought about some things.

Cedrina still couldn't look at her before speaking.

 _"Surprisingly...I do feel comfortable with this look. I sorta look like my mother when she was my age. But I want to be my old self when it's over. I do however don't mind changing back to this form whenever you girls want. Or if I do have chance with you, Rachel, Sticks or Tibet after what happened to Mistress."_

Azure sighs before she walked close to Cedrina before thinking.

 _"Cedrina… Cedric, look at me."_ Azure thought with a serious look on her face.

Cedrina looked at Azure with a sad look in her eyes. They were a little red after the crying.

 _"Before I do what I want to do... look at Mistress carefully… does she seem mad?, I was worried for the two of you as were the others, but does Mistress… the one who ended up like that after *She* passed you that dildo… which hopefully I'll be turning into ash later if Mistress allows it… and if she wanted to, she could have stopped you at any time even with you doing what you did to her without you actually remembering what you did… as far as I'm concerned, Mistress is to blame and she paid for it already so there's no need to feel guilty… get it or do I need to knock you down again?"_ Azure thought with a raised eyebrow while pointing a thumb at Lillum.

Cedrina looks at said succubus before looking at Azure.

 _"No...I'll be good."_ She thought.

 _"Then tell me... what do you have to feel guilty for aside from liking your female form when Mistress doesn't blame you, and it shouldn't be an issue since I might ask Mistress if I can turn male for this to show you that you're not alone."_ Azure thought while sending Cedrina a teasing smirk.

Cedrina blushed a bit before thinking.

 _"I guess I shouldn't. I don't mind if it's you. I just don't want Daniel as a partner."_

 _"Is that the real issue?... what if he was turned into a woman?... wouldn't this be the same situation, but in reverse?... I get along with Rachel and I might ask her if I can have a fun time with her as a guy, so the only thing making me consider you getting it on with Daniel is the fact that you keep apologizing and feeling guilty about that were out of your control which is irritating me beyond belief… not very convincing after my issues earlier… but you do get where I am at least going with this right, I don't hate you, even if the entire world does, I'll still love you, and I'm sure the others here do as well… well Aryk is a mystery so I guess she's debateable and Audrey is just a slave for us but the others do care for you… I can see that… why can't you when you think you did something?"_ Azure thought with a sad expression on her face at the end.

 _"Maybe because, with all the mistakes I'm making, I'm just afraid of losing you guys. I love you all. I want to have a future with you, Rachel, Sticks and Tibet and any possible girl that joins us."_ Cedrina thought with a regretful look on her face.

 _"Then stop feeling guilty all the time alright?, I may love you but that guilt stuff is really bumming me out when it reminds me of my own past, try thinking of all the happy things that happened in the past, not all of the sad things."_ Azure thought to try and get Cedrina out of this funk.

Cedrina took a moment to calm down before thinking.

 _"Okay, I'll try to do it for you, for us, for everyone. I don't want to keep bumming my future wife."_

 _"Then do it, think of all of the good things now, even from before you meeting me and the others, there must be other good things as well right?, like Kyra and your friends… I think I heard Emerald say this once before after he said he heard it from another, but you might not have a happy beginning, but it doesn't mean that you need to have a bad ending… or something… you are who you choose to be… like I should with me and my issues… still looking for that beginning in my case though."_ Azure seriously thought while mentally chuckling at the end.

Cedrina took a moment to think of the good memories he had in his home dimension.

In her memories as Cedric, she remembered her parents, her little sister Eruru, Sonic, Sally and their kids, Tails, Dulce Kyra, their band of 7 group and lastly some mysterious Raccoon boy he befriended in the Brotherhood.

After thinking everything, Cedrina looked at Azure with a smile.

Azure smiles before looking at her eyes to see if she was feeling better instead of trying to hide it… she ignored the redness for now since that was from crying from earlier.

Cedrina then surprised the feline by hugging her.

Azure was a bit surprised before returning the hug with a smile.

 _"Feel better now? Not just saying it for appearances?"_ Azure thought with an amused tone.

Cedrina continues to hug Azure before thinking.

 _"I do. Thank you Azure. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. And I hope we stay together forever. You, me and everyone else in our harem."_

 _"Better not forget that, cause marriage or not, school or not, you're not getting rid of me or the others easily, if you start to think bad thoughts again… then I may do worse then hit you to get you back to normal… like Tibet or I screwing your ass in male form… or Tibet using two dicks on your ass… get it?"_ Azure thought with an amused tone.

Cedrina mentally chuckles before thinking.

 _"Don't worry Azy, I won't think anything bad again. All I care now is you and the others."_

 _"Good… now I think we need to explain what just happened to the group caused I think we stood here for who knows how long and they are probably confused beyond belief."_ Azure thought before looking back to the other ladies in the room.

Cedrina sees the girls looking at them with a little worry before speaking.

"Hey girls, sorry for making you all worry. I was feeling doubt about something, but I'm better thanks to Azy." She said before holding Azure's hand.

"Also I want say some things. Amanda, I care for you and also think of you like a big sister since I'm dating Rachel. Same thing with Maite." Cedrina said.

Amanda smiled at that before the female wolf looked at Aryk.

"Aryk, I say your a great person and I hope to get to know you better while visiting Tibet since I still want to know her." Cedrina said before looking at Audrey..

"Same goes to you Audrey. Since you'll be with us."

Cedrina looked at Rachel, Tibet and Sticks before speaking.

"Now Azure, Rachel, Sticks and Tibet, I love you all so much and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you all, along with anyone else that might joins us."

Azure smiles a bit before seeing how they would respond.

Tibet just chuckles before speaking up while Aryk just crossed her arms with a shrug of her arms.

"Bit early to say I love you to your baby momma, but it's the thought that counts." Tibet said with an amused tone.

Audrey giggles at what Tibet said before speaking.

"As long as Master and Mistress need me, then I doubt you will get rid of me." Audrey said with a smile.

"Well I doubt you can get rid of me, you still gotta work on pleasing me remember." Sticks said with a teasing tone.

Rachel smiled at Cedrina before speaking.

"I'm not going anywhere either. I love you and Azy very much. Plus I don't care which gender you are, as long as you continue to love me and pleasure me." She said while looking at Azure and Cedrina with a lust filled smirk

"There you have it, seems you're stuck with us whether you like it or not… though I think I speak for everyone by saying that you're not using any of Lillum's toys without knowing what they do exactly… don't mind that aggressive part even if you were knocked out for it… but I doubt anyone wants to get bloody right?" Azure said with a slight frown near the end while glancing at Lillum who chuckles nervously from that jab… she did deserve that one after all.

Cedrina shuddered before speaking.

"Yeah I think I'll be better off without Mistress's toys. But quick question...did my fur change to a darker tone?"

"Uh… not really… but you did emit a dark mist from parts of your body, kind of like me and my dark energy, but it felt off to me… closest that I can give a comparison is Rachel's heartless." Azure said when she thought back to what happened a bit ago.

"Oh, I see." Cedrina said which caused Lillum to clear her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Look, can we leave the serious stuff for later?, We got a newly female wolf here with virginities to break, personally this serious talk is breaking the mood for me slowly." Lillum said while Azure looked to her with a half lidded look on her face.

"No disrespect Mistress, but didn't you get your holes torn up?, Healed or not, shouldn't you be scarred mentally or something." Azure said while Lillum shrugged.

"Eh, not the worse fuck I had in my life, worse did happen after all and I bounced back." Lillum said like what just happened with her and Cedrina was a low level moment for her.

Cedrina looked at Lillum with a raised eyebrow before looking at Azure.

"Hey Azure?"

"Yeah?" Azure said before looking to Cedrina.

Instead of replying, said female wolf surprised her feline girlfriend by cupping her cheeks before bringing her lips to Azure's.

The girls were surprised by that move.

Lillum blinked a few times before smirking.

"Well, sex stories can wait for later, girls take a seat and enjoy the show, partner up if you want." Lillum said before walking to the bloody chair and cleaning it with a snap of her fingers before she sat in it.

"Hey Rachel, mind a quick warm up?" Lillum asked with a teasing grin while Azure returned the kiss and hugged Cedrina's body.

Rachel blushed a bit before replying.

"Okay." She said before walking to the succubus.

Cedrina continues to kiss before slipping her tongue in Azure's mouth for a tongue war.

Azure was a bit surprised at the action before she reached both hands down and fondles Cedrina's ass before her erect dick slips between Cedrina's thighs to show that she was getting aroused.

Cedrina moans in Azure's mouth before she surprised the feline by bringing her hand down to her folds before she starts rubbing it.

Azure shudders before surprising Cedrina by actually picking her up by her ass and after a few steps, sets her on the bed before Azure spoke up with a lusty smirk on her face.

"Get ready… things are going to be surprising from here." Azure said before she knelt down to Cedrina's folds and saw that aside from being wet… they were perfectly closed which made her smirk before looking up to Cedrina while licking her lips to show her what she was about to do to her.

Cedrina blushed a bit before nodding to Azure.

Azure nods in return before she moved both of her hands to Cedrina's folds and used two thumbs to carefully open her petals to show perfectly untouched insides.

Cedrina shudders a bit from that action.

Azure then slid a single finger around the outside of Cedrina's pink petals before looking to see how Cedrina was doing from being touched like this for the first time in her life.

Said wolf shudders again from that action while breathing a bit before letting Azure know that she's fine.

Azure smiles before she opens her mouth and starts to slide her tongue on the outer parts of her folds.

Cedrina shivered from that action before letting out a soft moan.

Azure then pulls her tongue back before looking at Cedrina's bud above her folds before latching her lips on it before sucking and licking it with heated lips and tongue.

"Gah!" Cedrina gasped a bit before shuddering from this feeling.

Azure chuckles before continuing to eat her girlfriend out before the scene to Lillum and Rachel nearby.

Lillum had Rachel sit on the chair while she was giving said hedgehog's dick a titfuck with her massive breasts.

"So slave… how are my breasts?" Lillum teased while lightly licking the head of Rachel's dick a moment later.

Rachel shivered at the feeling before replying.

"T-They feel...fantastic Mistress." She said before moaning while Lillum smirks while she keeps up her actions by lifting and lowering her breasts on Rachel's dick before the scene went to Tibet and Aryk who were teaming up on Amanda.

Apparently Tibet was carefully using both of her dicks to screw Amanda's ass and pussy at the same time while Amanda was on all fours and she was licking and sucking Aryk's dick.

"So… Amanda… how does it feel… with two massive dicks… going to town in your holes?" Tibet asked while she thrusts into Amanda and keeping a grip on Amanda's ass for leverage.

Said hedgehog groan and moans while licking Aryk's dick before reply.

"It feels... AMAZING! Cedric and Azure picked the right woman."

Tibet grins before she spoke up.

"Thanks for the compliment… I won't hold back then." Tibet said before she gripped Amanda's waist before she starts to thrust even harder into the smaller hedgehog which caused her hips to slap against Amanda's after a few thrusts.

"Gah!" Amanda yelped before moaning at the extreme pleasure while the scene to Audrey and Sticks while Sticks lifts and lower Audrey onto her dick and into Audrey's ass while Audrey strokes her own dick.

"Hehe, What's the matter?, running out of steam already?, I can go all day if I want before letting my load in your ass." Sticks teases while she continues to thrust into the Koala's ass.

Audrey moans from that action before speaking.

"Never. Keep using my ass as long as you want." She said while continuing to stroke her dick.

"As… you wish!" Sticks said before she starts to thrust her hips even faster while the scene shifts back to Azure and Cedrina while Cedrina was now on her back and her legs hanging off the bed when Azure shifts to sliding her tongue into her tunnel and swirling it around.

 _"So… how is being a woman now?"_ Azure teased through the seal while she continues to move her tongue inside of Cedrina's inexperienced tunnel.

Said wolf blushed while moaning before thinking.

" _Well it's...different...but it feels incredible._ " She thought while moaning.

Azure was silent before she pulled away from Cedrina's snatch before grinning after she licks her lips.

She then stood up and showed that her dick was fully erect before she spoke up.

"So… think your ready?, cause from here…. Your more then enough." Azure said while drinking in the sight of a sweaty Cedrina and her leaking pussy.

Cedrina blushed while panting before speaking.

"I'm ready, my lovely princess."

Azure grins before she walked forward before she placed the head of her dick at Cedrina's folds before speaking up with a serious tone.

"Try and relax, battles are one thing, but something like this should hurt badly for a first timer… which I remembered so I can give a better example but Rachel should be able to better than anyone from losing hers twice." Azure said while she grips her dick and rubs the head on Cedrina's folds to get her dick lubed up.

Cedrina shudders a bit before remember taking Rachel's first time before speaking.

"Okay. I'm ready for you...my love."

Azure nods before she grips Cedrina's hips before slowly pushing her way in, and after a moment, stops at a barrier before speaking up.

"Want be to slowly push through or just rip the bandage off and slam in?" Azure said with a concerned look.

Cedrina took a couple of breaths before remembering two things that hurt when she was Cedric.

Getting her hand stabbed during the robbery, and also the training she got in the brotherhood, which she didn't told anyone the details.

"Rip it all off." Cedrina said.

Azure nods before adjusting her hips and kissing Cedrina's lips and slipping a tongue it to Cedrina's mouth to wrestle with her tongue.. and after she did, she slammed her dick in and slapped her own hips with Cedrina's before hugging her to wait out the pain that Cedrina would feel when she felt blood on her dick from ripping Cedrina's hymen away.

Said wolf hugged Azure back to ride out the pain while she closed her eyes while tears were leaking out as she continues to kiss Azure.

 _"Go with the pain. Just go with the pain."_ She thinks to herself.

 _"Don't worry, if other women can ride out the pain… you can too, just focus on me if you can."_ Azure thought to her while she continues to kiss Cedrina and rubs her hands on her sides and breasts to help distract her from the pain.

Cedrina moans in the kiss while hugging Azure close before thinking.

 _"Okay."_ She thought before wrapping her legs around the feline's waist.

Azure continues to kiss Cedrina before she slowly pulls in and out of Cedrina when she felt that Cedrina's tunnel was loosening from relaxing which caused a little blood to drip to the bed with each thrust.

Cedrina groans and moans in Azure's mouth from this action while her tongue continues to fight the feline's tongue.

Meanwhile with Rachel and Lillum.

Lillum was still titfucking Rachel before she pulled away from the hedgehog with a giggle when said hedgehogs dick was throbbing slowly.

"Now then, time to give you a ride my dear slave." Lillum said before she turns her ass to Rachel before speaking.

"Pussy or ass, your call." Lillum teased while shaking her ass a bit at Rachel which made her ass jiggle.

Rachel blushed big from the sight before speaking.

"Ass." She said.

Lillum grins at the answer before she floats a bit till Rachel's dick was prodding her asshole before she lowered her body with a groan when Rachel's dick enters her all before she continues till it hilts her fully.

After a second of adjusting, Lillum looked over her shoulder at Rachel before speaking with a teasing grin.

"So… how does this ass feel?, did you forget our lessons?" Lillum teased before she placed her feet on the floor and surprised Rachel by twerking her ass like she was dancing on it like a master with Rachel's dick still inside.

Said hedgehog groans from that before speaking.

"Never Mistress. I keep what I learn to the heart." She said.

"Well then, how about a surprise." Lillum said while she stops to sit on Rachel gently before she made a crest over her dick and one at Rachel's pussy before it slid onto the dick which made it vanish when the crest went on it before it reappeared on the spare crest and shot into Rachel's pussy before the crest sat near the base of Lillum's dick while she grins.

"What's happening Mistress?" Rachel asked which made Lillum grin.

"Simple, I made a portal that allowed my dick to enter you, and now I can do this…" Lillum said before she starts to twerk her ass on Rachel's dick again, but now Lillum's dick was moving in and out of Rachel's pussy when the crests stayed still in the air to allow Lillum room to work her magic.

Rachel moans a bit loud before wrapping her arms around Lillum which caused her to grind more on Rachel but it allowed Rachel to go deeper into the succubus's ass.

"Oh… getting handsy huh?" Lillum teased before the camera went to Sticks and Audrey while Sticks moved things to where Audrey had her hands on the wall and her feet on the floor while Sticks changed things by fucking her pussy while semen was seen under Audrey.

"Come on, you came around 3 times already, guess you lack training huh?, I never got trained yet but even I'm outlasting you by a mile." Sticks said with a grin before she used one hand to grip Audrey's throbbing dick to stroke out another shot of semen from the Koala.

Audrey moans before looking at Sticks.

"Just shut up and keep fucking me."

Sticks grins before her thrusts and strokes went erratic.

"Just shut up and cum for bitch!" Sticks said while stroking Audrey faster and faster.

About a few moments later Audrey grunts before cumming on the floor again while the camera went to Tibet, Amanda, and Aryk, Tibet now had Amanda on all fours, Aryk on Amanda's back, and Tibet had her two dicks in their pussies while she gripped both of their waists with her hands.

Amanda was moaning with ecstasy from the pleasure.

Aryk had grit her teeth while she lets out tiny grunts and moans that were muffled before Tibet spoke up between thrusts.

"So… how… am… I… doing… since… you… get... lessons… from… Lillum... there." Tibet said between thrusts while she went even rougher after a second.

"Y-You...are...AMAZING! DON'T STOP!" Amanda yelled.

Tibet chuckles for a moment before speaking up after stopping to adjust her legs a bit.

"As you wish." Tibet said before she starts to thrust even harder and rougher in the duo's pussies before Aryk grunts and cums which caused her to coat the underside of her breasts and stomach with semen which flowed onto Amanda's sides.

Said hedgehog grunts and cums before her semen landed on the floor.

The camera went back to Azure and Cedrina when Azure felt Cedrina relaxing more and decided to speed up her thrusts while Azure held Cedrina's legs over her head and then rests them on her shoulders for a better angle.

Cedrina was moaning from how good it was before speaking.

"Oh God Azure this feels so good. Please don't stop."

Azure had to grit her teeth a bit while she thrusts before speaking up through gritted teeth.

"Glad… you enjoy it…. But I'm getting close." Azure grunts out when she felt her dick slowly twitching inside of Cedrina.

Cedrina also felt it before speaking.

"Then let's embrace before you do."

Instead of saying anything, Azure sped up her thrusts more before speaking up while her arms were on the other sides of Cedrina's body.

"Almost… almost…" Azure said when she fought herself from cumming for as long as she could.

Cedrina can also feel her climax approaching.

"M-Me too. Please kiss me." She said right before Azure did just that after she wrapped her arms around Cedrina's body.

She kissed Cedrina on the lips before her eyes rolled back into her head when she starts unloading insanely hot semen into Cedrina's pussy and womb, the strange thing was that Azure seemed to unload more then normal then ever which made her body shudder when she hilts Cedrina.

Said wolf moans loud in Azure's mouth before she climaxed hard on the feline's dick before thinking.

 _"Oh God, Azure...I love you."_ She thought to Azure who continues to shudder when she kept unloading into Cedrina.

 _"I…..love…. You…. to…."_ Azure barely gets out while Cedrina felt how much pleasure that was going through Azure's body right now which would make a person wonder how Azure managed to respond at all.

It took about a few minutes before the duo stopped cumming. But Cedrina still had a hold of Azure while still kissing her.

" _I...love...you...Azure."_ She thought again.

Azure couldn't respond for a bit, but she did fall to the side to pant for breath which allowed a surprising amount of semen to flow from Cedrina's pussy before Azure's thoughts were heard.

 _"Love… you… too."_ Azure thought before the duo heard a groan which got their attention after a minute which made them look over to see Lillum riding Rachel and it seemed like Rachel was getting close while Lillum grins at the hedgehog in her ass.

Rachel moans before speaking.

"Oh Mistress...I'm almost there."

"Let it out then, I'm about to shoot my load as well… and after that, you get to have some fun with Cedy and her new female ass." Lillum said before her ass jiggles faster and faster on Rachel's dick until…

Rachel grunts before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" She yelled before cumming hard in Lillum's ass which in turn sets her off from the feeling of Rachel's cum in her ass.

"GUH!" Lillum grunts before she cums which starts to fill Rachel's pussy thanks to the crest which acts as a portal to allow her to fuck Rachel's pussy, and since Lillum was on top of Rachel, she couldn't move at all.

Said hedgehog holds Lillum close while still cumming inside of her.

Lillum groans while she rode out her own orgasm before she taps off after a few seconds and waits for Rachel to finish while she enjoys the feeling of Rachel's semen in her ass.

It was about a few moments before Rachel grunts and finally stopped cumming which caused Lillum to sigh before she stood up which caused Rachel's dick to pop out of her ass while Lillum's dick stays in Rachel's pussy.

"So, want to have my dick fuck you while you fuck Cedrina or do you mind if I take Azy for myself for a bit?" Lillum teased while she thrusts her hips a bit which caused her to fuck Rachel a few times without actually humping her thanks to the crest around her dick.

Rachel moans a bit before speaking.

"Hmmm... fuck me while I do Cedy."

"Alright, and Azure?" Lillum said while she got a thoughtful look on her face from a few ideas.

"Let her rest a bit." Rachel suggested.

"Alright, but if she wants in later?, mind if I have fun with her to let you two have some privacy?, or maybe she could have fun with your sister if she's willing?" Lillum said since Azure was a quick recoverer.

"Hmmm, okay." Rachel said.

"Well then… let's get started." Lillum said with a grin before she snaps her fingers before Rachel was teleported onto the bed next to Cedrina on her back while Azure was float a bit away on the bed to rest while Lillum appeared near the duo with a smile on her face.

Cedrina was a bit surprised before speaking.

"H-Hey you guys."

"Hello Cedy, how was your time with Azure?" Lillum asked while she gave a lusty grin to Cedrina.

Said wolf blushed from that before speaking.

"At first it hurt, but it felt good." She said while Lillum smiles before she raised an eyebrow when she noticed something that wasn't seen earlier… she took a closer look while keeping an innocent look on her face to keep from getting suspicious.

"I see, well… ready for Rachel and her turn with your ass?" Lillum said when she examined Cedrina's body with a careful glance here and there.

Cedrina blushed from the look before nodding at the duo before she went on all fours and showed Lillum and Rachel her ass.

Said hedgehog blushed big after seeing the wolf's ass before feeling her dick twitched.

Lillum smiles before she leaned down and massages Cedrina's ass while coating a finger with magic.

"Well then, since you seem to be ready, I'll help loosen you up before Rachel does her thing." Lillum said while she slid the magic coated finger into Cedrina's ass before she lightly wiggles it around, she also took a moment while she does that to examine Cedrina's body up close, she may have made her into this form, but that was only for a gender swap, she didn't mess with anything else at the moment.

Cedrina shudders at the feel of Lillum's finger before letting out a soft moan.

Lillum used her free hand to caress Cedrina's body to help warm her up more while she adds another finger to Cedrina's ass and to feel her body when she felt… something off when she got past Cedrina's fur a few times, mainly on her back, stomach, and some on her breasts.

Said wolf shudders again from the feeling before she felt Lillum...inspecting her?

"S-Something the matter Mistress?" Cedrina asked.

"Hmmm… maybe, but I'll ask that later… for now, your ass is ready." Lillum said before she pulled her hand away and used both hands to hold Cedrina's ass cheeks apart before looking to Rachel.

"Ready Rachel?" Lillum asked Rachel with a teasing grin on her face.

Rachel blushed before grinning back.

"You bet Mistress." She said before going behind Cedrina and angled her dick to the entrance of the wolf's asshole.

Cedrina shivered a bit after feeling it.

Rachel giggled before speaking.

"Ready Cedy?" She asked before giggling at the rhyme.

Cedrina giggled from that before speaking.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready."

Rachel acknowledges it before she took a deep breath before she gently inserts her dick in Cedrina's ass.

Said wolf's eyes widen before she grinds her teeth to numb the pain.

Lillum smiles before her hands glow with a spell to induce heat in a person, the anti pregnancy spell would work well if Rachel was going to town on her pussy, but since this was her ass… well… no holding back for a now in heat female wolf.

It wasn't long before Rachel was finally at the hilt.

She groans while feeling how tight Cedrina's ass is.

Lillum now smiles at the sight before looking to Azure who was coming out of her dazed state.

"Ohh…. wow…." Azure said while she sat up and blushed when she saw Rachel balls deep in Cedrina's ass.

"Wow… did I miss much?" Azure said which made Lillum giggle.

"Nope, though your turns up, why don't you go to Tibet, Amanda, and Aryk and get to know them better." Lillum said with a lusty grin which made Azure blush brightly before nodding.

"Of course Mistress, have fun Cedrina, Rachel." Azure said when she slides off of the bed and stretched a bit to get a few kinks out of her body.

Rachel acknowledges it before speaking.

"You ready Cedy?"

Said wolf groans a bit before replying.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright then." Rachel said before she grabbed Cedrina's hips and starts thrusting.

Cedrina groans from that action before moaning at this feeling.

Azure smiles a bit at the sight before she looks for Amanda, Tibet, and Aryk before seeing the group and walking over to them with a grin when Amanda was thrusting into Tibet's ass while Aryk was thrusting into her pussy while Tibet was on all fours.

"How... do you... like that...Tibet?" Amanda asked between thrusts.

"Not… Bad… keep… going… and you…. Might be… making more stops… to this ass…"Tibet pants out.

Azure took a moment to think since Amanda and the others seemed distracted before grinning when she walked up to Amanda and placed her dick at her pussy before gripping her hip, and before Amanda could react, Azure thrusts all the way in one go which caused her to go balls deep in Tibet's ass which made Tibet groan at the sudden action.

"GAH!" Amanda yelped before looking back and was shocked to see Azure.

"Sorry for the surprise, but Rachel is busy with Cedy and you seem to have a few free holes… now… do you want to complain… or do you want me to fuck you?" Azure said while teasing Amanda by flexing her body which made her dick twitch in Amanda's pussy.

Amanda shudders a bit before grinning at the feline.

"Like I have a reason to complain. But a heads up would be nice. For now, fuck me to your hearts content." She said

Azure smiles before she pulls out before she thrusts back into the hedgehogs pussy before repeating the pattern which caused Amanda to grind in and out of Tibet's ass.

Tibet grins when she noticed before she starts moving her hips which caused her to hump Amanda who was stuck between the duo while Aryk thrusts into Tibet's pussy while she held her breasts together around one of Tibet's dicks for a titfuck.

Amanda was moaning from the pleasure she was getting.

Azure then changed things a bit by gripping Amanda's breasts before speaking up.

"Damn Amanda, Mistress must have trained you well, your pussy is milking my dick more than anyone else's… did Mistress give your special training or did she just go all out on you from the get go?" Azure said before she starts to pant when Amanda's snatch tries to milk her dick.

Amanda moans a bit before speaking.

"Little bit of both. And I'll tell you...her lessons are great."

Azure continues to thrust before speaking up again.

"Remind… me to… ask Mistress… to have you… join Rachel… and I… for a threesome or something…" Azure said with a wide grin before she goes even rougher on the hedgehog.

"Sounds like...a...PLAN!" Amanda said before moaning loud when Azure hits a sweet spot a few times before Azure grins before she focuses on that spot while the camera went to Sticks and Audrey.

It seems that Sticks decided to change things up by letting Audrey taking charge this time by having Sticks on her back and Audrey was using her dick on Stick's pussy in a missionary position.

Audrey grunts and moans while thrusting hard before speaking.

"How'd you...like that...Sticks?"

Sticks had a grin on her face while she held her legs out before speaking up while Audrey keeps thrusting into her.

"Not… bad…. But… still need… more... lessons…. I… haven't… came... once... yet…. Try… and…. Get even…. Dirtier... if... you... can!" Sticks teases while she tightens her pussy around Audrey's dick.

Said koala groans before grinning at Sticks.

"Very well then." She said before she brought her hands to Sticks's breasts and gave them a nice squeeze before thrusting harder.

Sticks hisses a bit from a shock of pleasure before grinning when she lets Audrey continue her action before the camera went to Rachel, Cedrina, and Lillum.

Lillum decided to join the duo by lifting and lowering her hips which caused her dick to thrust in and out of Rachel while she licks Rachel's but under her dick.

Said hedgehog jolts from that action which caused her to thrust in Cedrina's ass faster.

Said wolf groans and moans from the pleasure.

A few minutes pass for all groups before Azure, Lillum, Tibet, Aryk and finally Sticks felt their own orgasms approching which caused them to thrust harder into their respective lovers right now.

Rachel, Amanda and Audrey also felt their orgasms coming which made them thrust fast as well.

Azure huffs and pants before gritting her teeth before hilting herself in Amanda before yelling.

"I'M CUMMING!" Azure yells before she unloads a fiery load into Amanda's pussy and womb.

It caused said hedgehog to grunt before yelling out.

"ME TOO!" Amanda yelled before unloading a dose of her cum in Tibet which made Tibet grunt before shouting.

"AAAAHHH!" Tibet yelled before howling when she shot her own load onto Aryk's face while her tunnels tighten on Amanda and Aryk's dicks to milk them which caused Aryk to groan before her dick twitches before she starts unloading into Tibet's pussy.

Sticks had Audrey on her back and was in a scissor like position where Sticks stood above Audrey and was raising and lowering her body while her dick enters and exits Audreys pussy while Audrey's dick was pointing right at her face.

Sticks had a pleasured look on her face before she got a lust filled grin before speaking.

"Oh Fuck… finally… CUMMING!" Sticks said before yelling after pulling Audrey's legs up when she starts shooting out a extremely massive load of semen into the Koala's pussy which caused her womb to bloat a bit from Stick's backed up state.

"AAAAHHH!" Audrey yelled with ecstasy before cumming onto her own face after feeling the badger's cum inside her body.

Lillum pants a bit before she spoke up.

"Get ready Rachel… I'm about to cum again." Lillum said before she wiggles her hips on the bed which caused her dick in Rachel's pussy to wiggle and thrust into Rachel's pussy.

Said hedgehog grunts and moans before speaking.

"I-I know. I feel...it too. W-What about...you Cedy?" She asked.

Cedrina was moaning loud from the pleasure before replying.

"Me too."

A few thrusts later and Lillum grunts ones before groaning when she starts to unload in Rachel's pussy while she rests her front on the bed to enjoy the feeling.

Rachel grunts from the feeling before yelling out.

"I-I'M CUMMING!" She yelled before cumming hard in Cedrina's ass before collapsing on the wolf's back.

Cedrina moans loud before climaxing.

Her juices sprayed to the bed before falling on her belly.

Everyone in the room was now in an afterglow like state while they wait for their own orgasms to end before Lillum spoke up while her own orgasm slows.

"*Huff*...*Huff*... tell me, can anyone else do anything… or do you all want to sleep for now?" Lillum said when she sat up on the bed after turning onto her back to look at everyone else while her dick unloads more into Rachel.

Amanda huffs before speaking.

"I can go for a nap." She said with Tibet and Aryk giving thumbs up in agreement.

Sticks pulled free of Audrey after she finished unloading into her and lets her body fall to the ground before stretching.

"A nap sounds good, still got some energy to go though but I can burn that off later." Sticks said with no exhaustion on her face at all which showed her stamina off.

Azure pulled free of Amanda before speaking up.

"A nap for me as well… Cedy, Rachel, make some room." Azure said before she walked over to the duo on the bed and after pushing Rachel and Cedrina onto their sides, Azure got in front of Cedrina, inserts her dick into Cedrina's folds, and hugs her while her body heats up like a body pillow again.

Said wolf moans from that before hugging Azure back.

Rachel giggles while shifting a bit without pulling out.

"You know, I think I'm gonna stay like…" She said before stopping in mid sentence when she felt something on Cedrina's back.

She felt around which caused the young female wolf's eyes widen a bit.

Cedrina was about to say something, but Rachel beat her to it before the hedgehog gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my God." She said before Lillum made a shushing gesture before Rachel could get the other woman's attention before speaking up.

"Later… we can ask later… for now rest Rachel." Lillum said with a tone that told Rachel that if she disobeyed… then Lillum would give her a punishment of sorts.

Rachel gulps before she nods to the succubus before laying back down on Cedrina before Rachel wrapped her arms around the wolf.

Cedrina was relieved at first before feeling nervous about what Rachel saw and what the others will find out later.

The other women looked a bit confused at Rachel's outburst, but Lillum saying what she said made the group shrug before they bunk together in group.

Tibet was on her back while she had Aryk and Amanda resting their heads on her stomach.

Sticks rubs her head before she decided to drag Audrey to some spare blankets and sat her there before looking to Lillum who grins at her.

"Well then, since you ladies are going to rest up, I'll make a time crest so things pass faster in here, Sticks, can you really sleep now?" Lillum asked which caused Sticks to shrug.

"Not really, there was that tour later but I think it will be held later." Sticks said which caused Lillum to grin.

"Follow me then, I got a few lessons for you… that can really take advantage of that stamina of yours." Lillum said which made Sticks grin before she walked over to Lillum who starts to chant while a crest appears in her hand and she taps the wall which caused the room to glow for a second before it returns to normal.

"Alright, 2 hours here is 30 minutes outside, so 8 hours is 2 hours for you all in here." Lillum said before she summoned her outfit and summoned Sticks outfit before tossing it to Sticks who looked surprised when the outfit seemed… different to her before she starts to put it on which showed that her outfit was indeed different.

Everyone was surprised after seeing that before nodding to Lillum.

"And Cedrina… after you wake… there is a serious matter to talk about that only Rachel and I can help you with." Lillum said with a serious expression on her face when she put her outfit on.

Cedrina gulped before she nods at the succubus.

"And that serious matter… is shopping for a few new outfits for you since you'll be like this for a month!" Lillum said with an excited tone in her voice.

Cedrina did smile a bit from the idea.

Rachel was now excited after hearing that.

"Mistress, if we're going clothes shopping, then I highly recommend we go to Tail's wife's clothing store." She said.

"Alright… but don't think that I can't give a good design choice or two for an outfit… though their mainly for the bedroom, still I have a few dresses and sets laying around that would look perfect on Cedrina here, who knows, if they look good enough… I may let her keep them as hand me downs, same with you and Azure if you're interested." Lillum said with a grin while she points to Sticks for some reason.

Azure, Cedrina and Rachel were surprised after hearing that before they looked to Sticks and their eyes widen at what they saw.

"I used Sticks old outfit as a base and gave it a Tikal like look to help the tribal look if any of you know who she is." Lillum said while the camera showed that Sticks was now wearing brand new dress that did use her old outfit as a base.

First off was the shoes while the camera went from toes to head.

She wore sandals that looped around her toes and ankles for something.

She wore few anklets that the strings looped under.

Instead of pants, she wore a skirt that had two longer sections that went between her legs and showed off her toned hips without showing anything adult.

It was hard to tell if Sticks wore panties or not underneath when it looked like there was nothing around her hips.

Two similar strips of clothing led up from the skirt and went up to a tube top like shirt that had a few holes and segments cut out to give it a bikini like feel.

To complete the outfit, Sticks had a couple armlets around her forearms and shins and bracelets around her wrists, two each which caused some tiny rings.

All in all, Sticks looked like a tribal amazon to the others… a beautiful one at that when the outfit seemed tailored to fit her figure exactly without restricting it.

"So…. what do you think?, hot or not?" Lillum said with a teasing grin while Sticks looks her body over.

Azure, Cedrina and Rachel were blushing at what they saw before Cedrina spoke.

"Definitely hot." She said which made Lillum smile.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me… Sticks and I need to do a few lessons to help her tap into her real potential… and I gotta think of a few outfits some of you here… Audrey, come, you'll be helping with both parts as a lover.. and as a model for various outfits." Lillum orders with a smile on her face while Sticks smiles with crossed arms.

Audrey smiled big before speaking.

"Absolutely Mistress." She said before getting and excitedly went to Lillum and Sticks.

Lillum grins before looking to the others.

"Tibet, wanna help out?, you seemed to hold back with your groups during your fun time, consider it some quality time with Sticks if you want to think like that." Lillum said to the larger female wolf.

Tibet grins before speaking.

"Like I can say no to that kind of opportunity." She said before approaching the trio.

"Great, Aryk, can you wait here and rest up?, you can be the eyes and ears here if anyone needs anything." Lillum said to the Echidna women.

Aryk just nods while she rests near Amanda before Lillum smiles.

"Now then, shall we leave ladies?, Tibet, I know you prefer no clothing, but a few custom outfits shouldn't be a bad gift to you right?, consider them my early wedding gift if you want." Lillum said with a teasing tone when she opens the door for her, Tibet, Sticks, and Audrey.

Tibet chuckles before speaking.

"Thank you Lillum. I'll be happy to accept them."

Lillum grins before she and the others left the room before the door closed which left the others to rest in the room.

Azure was silent for a second before speaking up.

"Good night everyone, not that I'm complaining, but I hope we can actually get to learn things later, not only that but I'm curious about our new home… though I am now wondering if we can get new outfits from Mistress later, Sticks's was surprisingly fitting for her." Azure said when she relaxed on the bed while keeping her body temp up to keep Cedrina and Rachel warm.

Rachel and Cedrina nods in agreement.

Cedrina hugged Azure a little tight before putting her head in the feline's neck.

Azure returns that by hugging her tighter before she dozed off with light snores that were heard a moment later.

Cedrina giggled before thinking.

 _"Good night Azure. I love you. Always have and always will."_

The only reply that Cedrina got was the mental images of tiny Z's which showed that Azure was already knocked out… she must have tired herself out faster than Cedrina thought.

Everyone else starts to doze off before everyone fell asleep one by one till only Cedrina was left awake.

Cedrina giggled again after seeing everyone fell asleep. She also knew that Azure loves her no matter which gender.

She kissed the feline's cheek before falling asleep while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene fades back in to show DME and Atomsk when they finally found Thor… who to their shock… was powering something while three kids stood near him.**

 **One was rubbing his hands with a greedy look on his face.**

 **Another with a sock hat was writing notes with a curious look on his face.**

 **And the third and final kid… looked positively excited to see Thor's arm glowing while he continues to power the machine.**

 **"Uh…. I may see a lot coming… but not this… Atomsk, did you?" DME said which got everyone's attention while the duo approached the four near the machine.**

 **"Knowing what the short one is thinking… Yeah I do." Atomsk said.**

 **"Eh you have a point… Oi Thor, what happened to get you in this trio's scam?" DME said with a half lidded look to the god of thunder who looked back with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"These Children needed my aid and said that it would make their lives better, what is wrong with trying to help?" Thor said which caused DME to sigh before looking to Atomsk.**

 **"Do you want to break it to him or should I?" DME said while a confused Thor looks to Atomsk when he didn't get what was going on.**

 **"I'll tell him." Atomsk said before looking at Thor.**

 **"Uh Thor, you're being played." Atomsk said with a blunt tone.**

 **"What does being played mean?" Thor said while DME facepalmed.**

 **"You're being tricked you…. You…. ugh." DME said while pinching his nose from how nieve Thor was being while Thor's eyes grew wide before glaring at the three kids near him.**

 **"Is what he saying true?... are you three related to Loki somehow!?" Thor said when he let go of the device and stood to his full height which towered over DME and Atomsk and really towered over the three kids while his body sparks with energy.**

 **Said kids lost their colors while shivering with fear.**

 **That's when Atomsk intervene.**

 **"Thor stop. They're not working for Loki. The only thing they do is trick people for their money and what not."**

 **"Why would they do this instead of getting an honest job?, I mean this device here would make most adults wonder if they were smart or not from the end result…" Thor said with more confusion while DME spoke up.**

 **"Tell that to their track record, have any of their inventions worked in the end without some kind of karma hitting them?" DME asked while looking to the eds and Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk chuckled before speaking.**

 **"I think you know the answer to that."**

 **DME took a second to calm down before speaking up.**

 **"I found the source of the problem and took it out, main issue if that we got more of them to get rid of, here, look for yourself." DME said before pulling out his phone and showing Thor the picture of the Rune fragment.**

 **Said Norse God looked at the picture before his eyes widen.**

 **"That artifact you discovered is ancient Asgardian." Thor said.**

 **"Hope you don't mind if I get rid of them, seems we have 4 or 5 more to get rid off before getting to the earth we need to get to for some reason." DME said before getting the phone back and pockets it.**

 **"Not at all. Those things became obsolete centuries ago." Thor said.**

 **"Could have fooled me since were here… I do wonder one thing… what placed it here?, think it might be a test of Odin or something, I doubt that an artifact of Asgard would be here for no reason." DME said with a half lidded look when he thought of a few ideas already.**

 **Thor frowns before speaking.**

 **"This is not my father's doing. These artifacts were placed at different worlds way before my father became king."**

 **"Ok… let me rephrase then… any idea why a fragment would be here in this world then?, I mean this is a world where the most interesting things are these kids and their scams, so is there some kind of effect besides bringing us here?" DME said while pointing a thumb at the three kids near them.**

 **Atomsk had no clue about Asgardian artifacts.**

 **Thor couldn't come up with an answer.**

 **To the trio's surprise, the kid with the hat on his head spoke up which got their attention.**

 **"U-Um… I don't know if this helps, but we saw a man with some kind of green mask earlier but we kept away from him so we don't know what he did." The hat wearing kid said to the trio.**

 **Atomsk facepalm before speaking.**

 **"Great. He was here, but now we don't know what the Mask man did."**

 **"Maybe he was just screwing with us for all we know…. Anyway we got a fragment down so we should get going, I'll take a picture of any other fragments we find then destroy them… God I am beyond tired of this freak." DME said while pinching the bridge of his nose.**

 **"You and America buddy." Atomsk said.**

 **"Right…. Let's find an empty place to open a portal away from anyone who could give us a headache." DME said before he looked to the three kids.**

 **"Mind pointing us to a empty area… and don't even try tricking me… I'm not Thor here." DME said while he sent the three kids a slight glare to show he wasn't messing around.**

 **Thor frowns at DME's remark.**

 **Atomsk shook his head from that.**

 **The kids shook a bit at the glare before the hat wearing kid spoke up.**

 **"T-T-The construction site or the dump…. T-those two places are normally e-empty." The Hat wearing kid said while pointing in two different directions which made DME chuckle a few times before speaking up.**

 **"Good, now if you'll excuse us, we have a prankster to catch." DME said before he walked away from the duo and the three kids.**

 **Atomsk shook his head again before looking at Thor.**

 **"Let's get going Thor." He said before looking at the three kids.**

 **"Nice meeting you all. And thanks for the help, Double D." Atomsk said before he and Thor went to follow DME while the kids wondered how Atomsk knew Double D.**

 **A few moments later, the trio found themselves at the construction side while DME looks around with a half lidded look on his face.**

 **"Ever wonder when this place will finally be complete?, or did they give up on building things here?" DME asked when he saw some old tools nearby.**

 **Atomsk shrugged before speaking.**

 **"Who knows. Maybe it's just there for comedy purpose. I mean remember that one episode when they got put in the cement? Or the time they got attacked by crows?" Atomsk asked while chuckling at the memory.**

 **"Considering the fact we travel Dimensions, Evil Tim might actually exist." DME said before a crow lands nearby before DME gave Atomsk a frown.**

 **"If you jinxed us you cloak wearing son of a…. Well, you better hope crows don't flock at us." DME threatened with a slight edge in his voice.**

 **Atomsk raised his hands in defense.**

 **"Hey now, I didn't mention the name or anything." He said.**

 **"I'm pretty sure references count, now let's get out of here, to quote the greedy ed here… I HATE BIRDS!" DME said before shouting at the crows that start appearing before he made a portal when more and more seemed to appear.**

 **Atomsk and Thor entered as quickly as they could before the portal closed on the birds.**

 **"That was too close." Atomsk said.**

 **Atomsk the for some reason felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him.**

 **"Uh Thor?, DME?, is that you tapping my shoulder?" Atomsk questioned.**

 **Thor was in front of Atomsk and DME was next to him, and when they looked to Atomsk… they quickly take a few steps away from Atomsk before DME spoke up.**

 **"I… Recommend running… now." DME said before he and Thor bolt like bats out of hell down the path and away from Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk turned his head, only for his eyes to widen in shock at what he saw.**

 **It… looked like a mix of a Ghost and a Zombie that got hit multiple times with an ugly forest…. In other words…. Horrifying as hell… and since it most likely came from the Ed World…. and… it was growling at Atomsk.**

 **"Uh... nice zombie. You wouldn't want to hurt me." Atomsk said before he starts walking backwards.**

 **The creature then roars a terrifying roar right in Atomsk's face before it fell silent with glowing eyes.**

 **"Yeah I thought so. WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" Atomsk yelled before starts running away from the zombie as best as he can while the creature shambles after him with surprising speed before the Green faced man appears from the edge of the screen with a grin.**

 **"Well Folk, say hello to a version of Evil Tim if no one got where this was going and that… well, I doubt that there is an official Evil Tim image… anyway… here's hoping for better hi jinks…. Toodles." The Green faced man said before he punched and shatters the screen which caused the screen to shut off.**


	13. A new point of view

**The scene right now shows DME, Atomsk, and Thor running from the zombie like creature from last chapter while the monster slowly starts to catch up to them… mainly Atomsk and starts to swipe at him.**

 **Atomsk keeps ducking each swipe before speaking.**

 **"What's your problem man?!" He yelled as he continues to run before DME jumped, turned in the air, and shot a ball of dark energy at the creature which smacked it into its face which made it fall onto its back before he lands, turned back and ran away.**

 **Atomsk sighed with relief as he catches up to DME before speaking.**

 **"Thanks for the save DME."**

 **"Thank me later!, keep running!, I only used enough energy to stun it so it could get up and chase us at anytime!" DME said before he picked his speed up and ran past Thor.**

 **Atomsk understood before he tries to pick up speed as well before Thor spoke.**

 **"Here's a question, why can't the three of us take down that being all together?" He asked while running.**

 **DME gave Thor a raised eyebrow like look before he spoke up when he slowed down to speak to Thor.**

 **"Would you fight on the Bifrost Bridge or in the teleporting chamber?, Take a look around and tell me what you see after I do this!" DME said before he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers before the monochrome like walls vanished and Thor and Atomsk saw a shocking sight.**

 **Atomsk and Thor's eyes widen in shock at what they saw before Thor spoke.**

 **"Nevermind." He said when he and Atomsk saw a empty void with many round icon like bubbles with icons or logos on them and seems to have a world shown behind the symbol.**

 **"Welcome to the motherfreaking Multiverse that TME and I travel through normally, and say hello to the creatures in the void between worlds… makes Evil Tim chasing us look cute!" DME said before a large… and by large… creature that blotted out many worlds and flew or swam next to the trio outside of the bridge with one massive eye looking at them…. The creature was beyond scary looking but it didn't seem to have hostile intent before it swam or flew away with various other creatures moving past them outside of the tunnel.**

 **"That you two is called a freaking World eater, cleaner of the Multiverse for dead worlds and something even I don't want to mess with, and if one happened to get into a live world… well let's just say that you Thor would be asking Loki and the Frost Giants for help faster than you would admit it!, We can take Evil Tim when we get to the world ahead but if this bridge is destroyed than you might as well kiss your life goodbye or hope you get a painless death instead of corrupted since only beings like myself can safely travel through here… the void in a nice way is a really fucked up place that I need to be careful in." DME said before he picked up the pace when a roar was heard from far behind them… seems Evil Tim got back to his feet and sounded pissed.**

 **Atomsk and Thor saw that before they tried to pick up their pace again like their life depends on it. Which it is.**

 **A moment later, Evil Tim was seen behind them when it slowly catched up while the exit to the portal was seen in the distance.**

 **"PICK UP THE PACE YOU TWO!" DME called back before he starts to run even faster again with a comical look on his face like Zatch bell or Kiyomaro from the show Zatch bell when he saw the finish line up ahead.**

 **Thor and Atomsk sees it as well before they add more speed to their running.**

 **A moment later, the trio get out of the portal with a jump before they saw a city under them before DME and Atomsk start to fall while Evil Tim tackles Thor in the air when they fell.**

 **"Get off of me!" Thor yelled as he used his hammer to get Evil Tim off.**

 **Evil Tim got hit multiple times on the way down before something blue and red crashed into Evil Tim which got him off of Thor before a green beam hit DME and Atomsk before they were in a floating green orb which stopped their fall… and caused them to crash into the bottom of the orb.**

 **Atomsk groans a bit before speaking up.**

 **"What just happened?" He asked before getting up.**

 **"Ugh, if I had to guess, either we got into Angel City, or... " DME said before a deep sounding voice spoke up.**

 **"Or you three nearly hit the pavement of this city, would not have made good news for the locals." The voice said before a man with dark skin, green and black tights, and a ring Icon on his chest said while he held a hand out which had a green ring on it which shot the beam of energy at the duo.**

 **Atomsk eyes widen in shock before speaking.**

 **"The Green Lantern!"**

 **"The one on earth yeah, mind telling me why you and your two friends brought some zombie like creature here, were still having issues with Solomon Grundy, so start talking while Superman takes that thing on for now." Green lantern said while Evil Tim got thrown past them and the man of Steel himself stopped to look at the bubbled duo for a moment before he zoomed past them to fight Evil Tim.**

 **Atomsk rubbed the back of his head before speaking.**

 **"Well can we talk in a safe location?"**

 **"Well you could bring us to your space base, would make things very private for us." DME said when he got up and dusts himself off while the Green Lantern frowns when he heard that.**

 **"How do you even know that?, granted we have some people wonder where we're based but we normally keep it a secret to keep a lot of people from complaining about it." Green Lantern said when he glares at DME and Atomsk.**

 **"Well… where we're from, besides Thor, we, along with other people, kinda know where the Justice League is." Atomsk said.**

 **Green Lantern frowns in silence before he looked over to see what Thor was doing right now since he was silent right now.**

 **Thor raised his eyebrow at the look before speaking.**

 **"May I help you?"**

 **Green Lantern just sighs before he held his free hand to his ear before he spoke up.**

 **"Wonder Woman, you heard them, beam them up to the base and have the Martian manhunter read their minds, well see if these guys are who this one says they are." Green Lantern said while looking at Atomsk for a moment before DME, Atomsk, and Thor were covered in some weird energy before they vanished while Evil Tim got slammed into the barrier before bouncing away before the scene shifts to show the trio appearing in the JL space station on the teleporting pad with a beautiful amazon looking woman getting up from a chair nearby and walking to the trio with a serious look on her face.**

 **Atomsk blushed a bit before speaking.**

 **"Wow. Never thought I meet Wonder Woman of all people. Besides Green Lantern."**

 **"Smooth…" DME said with a half lidded look while he shook his head before Wonder Woman spoke up.**

 **"Save it romeo, until the Martian manhunter reads your mind, I'll be making sure to keep you three under watch since you three brought this monster here." Diana said to the trio with a glare.**

 **Atomsk put up his hands in defense before speaking.**

 **"Hey let's take it easy now. It was not our intention to bring the zombie here since we were trying to escape from it. But I assure you we're not here to harm anyone."**

 **"Yeah, we're mainly here for something like this to destroy it since it keeps screwing up my portals." DME said before he pulled out his phone and got the needed picture before he showed it to Diana who took the phone and looked at it with a serious look before she spoke up.**

 **"These… look somewhat like Nordic runes… but they seem off or too old for the current runes of today." Diana said with a hand on her hip.**

 **"What do you mean current runes?" Thor asked.**

 **Diana gave him a raised eyebrow before she spoke up.**

 **"Tell me, do you have the same language in your world from the get go or does your world have an evolving language?, cause many cultures languages seem to get improved over time this rune however seems off… like… hmm… do you have forbidden runes in your world?, you look like a Nordic being… maybe a god from the feeling I sense from you… and the Hammer… Thor the thunder god right?, I am Diana, princess of Themyscira the reason, I ask because I think these runes look off to me, but Runes are not my forte so I maybe wrong." Diana asked when she saw Thor's hammer.**

 **Thor chuckles a bit before speaking.**

 **"You are correct. I am Thor, Prince of Asgard. It's an honor to meet you your highness."**

 **DME chuckles at the sight before he leaned in to whisper into Atomsk's ear.**

 **"Ever try and pair these two up if you think about it?, they are a prince and princess right?" DME said before his eyes widen in shock… when Diana kicked him where the sun doesn't shine before he collapsed onto the ground before Diana looked to Atomsk to see if he had anything to say to answer his question.**

 **Atomsk and Thor was shocked when they saw that before Atomsk spoke.**

 **"Why'd you do that?"**

 **"One, your friend was too loud, and two, I don't like those who disrespect women and others by forcing them to pair up together." Diana said when it seemed she got the wrong idea while DME held his fellas and tries to recover.**

 **"He wasn't actually saying force. You see where he and I come from, people like us write fanfiction about certain stuff. Most have made romance stories when they pair you with either Batman or Superman."**

 **Diana would have said something about that, but DME groans before he spoke up… but he seemed off.**

 **"Ohhhh… what happened… and why the hell do my nuts hurt like they just got hit by a freaking cannonball." DME? Said when he got up slowly before the trio saw green glowing eyes instead of DME's black based eyes.**

 **"TME?" Atomsk asked which confused Diana when she saw the different colored eyes.**

 **"What is going on and why did his speech pattern and eyes just change?" Diana said to TME while he continues to recover.**

 **"Well what happen was me and my friend here were after a Green faced menace that loves to prank. We tried to catch him but ended up getting hurt instead. TME, had his nuts punched which caused him to black out before his darker personality took over. Then when you kicked his nuts, though that was rude, you somehow knocked the Dark half out and brought back the Lighter version of my friend."**

 **"Split personality huh?, might want to remember that since it seems to flip a switch in your friend here if he gets like that again." Diana said with a raised eyebrow before TME looked to her with a glare.**

 **"A-Are you kidding me, like hell like I'm just gonna let myself get kicked in the nuts for that… what am I?, some kind of punchline!?" TME said while Diana raised her eyebrow again.**

 **"Do you really want the answer now?" Diana said with a straight face which made TME sweatdrop from that answer.**

 **Atomsk brought his hand to TME's shoulder before speaking.**

 **"Easy there buddy. Don't want to have your nuts kicked a third time."**

 **"He's right you know!, not very pleasant unless you're into that sort of thing!" A familiar… annoying voice said from around the four in the room which got everyone on guard when two people recognized it… A.K.A. the two authors.**

 **Atomsk then yelled out.**

 **"Alright you, show yourself!"**

 **"Ask…" The voice said before it focused more on Diana before a shadow appeared from behind her before two hands shot from it and… gripped her breasts before laughing was heard.**

 **"... AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE!" The Voice shouts when the shadow fades to reveal the green faced man while he fondles Diana much to Diana's shock and disgust.**

 **Atomsk, TME and Thor were shocked when they saw that before Atomsk spoke.**

 **"Get your hands off of her!" He yelled.**

 **Diana however elbowed the green faced man in the face which made him let go with a caved in face like Hades's was when Hercules backhanded it in the movie before Diana kicked him way with a rear kick which sent the man flying onto his back and Diana looked pissed off before Superman and Green Lantern appeared behind the four with a flash of light before they got confused when they saw the man on the ground.**

 **"What happened here and who is he?" Green Lantern said before Diana spoke up with a furious look on her face.**

 **"A man who's about to be turned into a Women after I'm through with him!" Diana said while she punched her right hand into her left palm with a loud bang while Superman spoke up.**

 **"Uh… a bit extreme Diana, I mean what did he do exactly?" Superman said when he walked past the group and towards the downed Green faced man.**

 **"He groped her!" Atomsk yelled out which made Green Lantern and Superman's eyes widen before the duo glared at the Green Faced man who sat up all of a sudden which made them jolt before he stuck his thumb into his face, sucked in some air somehow, and blew before his face popped into a balloon of sorts before going back to normal.**

 **Atomsk, TME and Thor were surprised before Atomsk spoke.**

 **"Should we help them TME?"**

 **TME popped his neck before he glares at the Green faced man with an angered look on his face.**

 **"Hell yeah, GET HIM!" TME said before he charged past the group and at the green faced man who got a cartoonish scream with his eyes popping out of his head before TME and the Green faced start fighting with a comical dust cloud forming around the duo while the heroes looked straight up confused since something like that normally never happened.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops a bit before speaking up to the readers.**

 **"Hey folks welcome to Chapter 13 of DDS. As you can see, TME is back and we're at the Justice League's space station. So sorry to cut this intro short, but there's an asshole who deserves an ass beating. So see you all at the outro. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before he runs past the heroes before diving in the fight.**

 **The Dust cloud got bigger before the trio start to slowly ping pong around the room before they crash into something and start to head to the four heroes which made Superman frown before he breathed in and out which caused the trio to fly back with multiple screams before they crashed into various things, The green faced man crashed into a computer Monitor and starts to make noises when everyone saw his skeleton.**

 **TME flew toward a flight of stairs before he starts to bounce down them with painful crunches while Atomsk…**

 **Atomsk crashed to a wall, although, instead of crashing, he got through one wall before crashing through a couple of more before stopping at the fourth wall.**

 **"WHAT THE HELL!?, WHO ARE YOU!?" A angry female voice said before Green lantern facepalmed before speaking up.**

 **"Oh great, you blew him into Shayera's room Kent..." Green Lantern said while Superman rubbed the back of his head before the trio saw some mist from the hole before Green Lantern spoke up again.**

 **"And… she was showering was she?" Green Lantern said with a sympathetic look on his face.**

 **Atomsk groans a bit before he looks up before seeing an angry Shyera, who's wrapped in a towel, but holding her electric mace before speaking.**

 **"Okay I know how it looks but this was an accident." He said before he starts running for it.**

 **Shayera instead roars before she tossed her mace at him which crashed into the wall when he barely got past the door before Atomsk heard shouting.**

 **"WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU BE WISHING MY MACE CAVED IN YOUR SKULL!" Shayera shouts out to Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk ran as fast as he could before speaking.**

 **"Cue black screen now!" He yells before the scene fades black.**

* * *

 **SB Dimension/ Tibet's home/ Tibet's Room/ Cedrina, Azure, Rachel, Amanda, Audrey**

To the group resting inside when the scene fades in, 8 hours have passed before Cedrina starts to stir first.

Cedrina groans a bit before opening her eyes.

"Oh man, what a night." She said before looking at Azure to see if she's awake.

Azure was still sleeping right now, but the shifting of Cedrina on the bed did start to cause her to stir slowly when she starts blinking to clear her vision.

Cedrina smiles a bit before speaking.

"Good morning my love."

Azure smiles a bit and blushed a little when she heard that and saw she was resting with Cedrina and Rachel before she spoke up.

"Have a nice rest... dear?" Azure said to tease Cedrina back.

Cedrina blushed a bit before speaking.

"Actually yes since I have my two beautiful girlfriends with me." She said before bringing her lips to Azure's.

Azure surprised Cedrina by actually purring and returning the kiss which caused the two to go into their own little world and not noticing the others stirring as well.

Rachel was the first to wake up before her eyes widen a bit before her face blushed a bit at the sight before she clears her throat to get her girlfriends's attention.

Azure blinked a couple times when she heard that before she looked to Rachel with a slight blush before she spoke up.

"What?, after all we went through yesterday, a simple kiss couldn't hurt." Azure said to Rachel with an innocent sounding tone.

Rachel giggled a bit before speaking.

"I'm not complaining. Just hoping I get my good morning kiss as well."

Azure grins before she surprised Rachel by gripping one of her breasts and pulled her in for a kiss before letting go of Rachel's breast to grip her head and deepen the kiss.

Rachel was surprised at that action before she moans into the kiss before she slides her tongue in Azure's mouth.

Cedrina was surprised at the scene before she shrugs and brought her mouth on Azure's, left breast.

Azure let out a groan from that… but before things could pick up, the door to the room slams open to wake everyone in the group before a voice called to the ladies in the room.

"HELLO LADIES, 30 MINUTES HAVE PASSED ON THE OUTSIDE SO 8 SHOULD HAVE PASSED HERE, SO WAKE UP AND GET READY FOR SOME NEW OUTFITS!" The voice loudly shouts into the room.

Amanda and Aryk were jolt out of bed after hearing that.

The trio jolts from that before Cedrina groans in annoyance before speaking.

"Man, just when things were getting good."

Azure had to agree before she carefully pulled their dicks free from Cedrina's pussy before Azure saw semen leaking from the hole before she spoke up with a grin.

"So… how was your first times last night?" Azure said with a grin on her face.

Cedrina groans a bit after feeling that before speaking.

"Well it was painful at first but you were there to help me feel better Azy." She said while blushing.

Azure blushed a bit as well before she spoke up.

"Well if you want a repeat performance, all you need to do is ask later, for now, I want to see what kind of clothing we got, Sticks got a good upgrade and Rachel might blow a gasket if we keep her occupied before she can see them." Azure said when she points a thumb at Rachel since clothing is her forte socially.

Cedrina nods a bit before feeling Rachel pull her dick out of Cedrina's ass before Rachel spoke.

"When it comes to shopping and clothes, you know I got to be there."

Azure chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well you go on ahead, Cedrina and I will follow in a moment, besides, I always wanted to see you modeling new clothing since your body fills out the outfit well." Azure said while she used a hand to lightly smack Rachel's ass.

Rachel jolts a from that before she gave Azure a smile before speaking.

"Then I'll meet you guys later then." She said before she went to the door, follow by Amanda Aryk before it was just Azure and Cedrina.

"So, anything you want to ask before we go?" Azure asked since aside from yesterday, Cedrina was in her second day of being a woman.

Cedrina rubbed her arm before speaking.

"Well… are still mad at me for what happened between me and Mistress?"

"Remind me, what happened exactly?, considering we just had a full on orgy here… multiple times.. Well.." Azure said with a slight blush on her face.

Cedrina blushed greatly from that before speaking.

"Well I was kinda mad at Mistress when she suggested of me partnering up with Daniel, though she only said that since she was angry at me for what I said back on our date. She then let me tried this experimental dildo but I blacked out for some reason till regained consciousness and saw Mistress hurt." She said before shuddering

"Well… honestly… I wouldn't mind seeing you get partnered up with Daniel for a couple reasons right now, mainly him getting turned into a female but… that can be debatable… and as for the Dildo thing… well… like we talked about… Bring it up again and I'll have Mistress force you and Daniel together for a lesson." Azure said while her body emits a red mist for a moment when she already went through this with Cedrina earlier.

Cedrina shivered a bit with fear before speaking.

"I-I won't. I promise." She said while still shivering a bit before Azure smiles.

"Good… now let's get going… still it's an interesting idea between you and Daniel if I think about it." Azure said with a teasing grin while she walked away.

Cedrina however paled a bit after hearing that.

She would think of something, but remembered that Azure and her were still connected to the thought crest.

Cedrina sighs a bit before she got up and followed Azure while mentally praying that it doesn't happen.

After leaving the bed, they walked out of the room to see the others in outfits that complimented them well.

Amanda was seen wearing some nice jeans with a button collared shirt and a black leather jacket. She's also wearing some nice boots.

Rachel was seen wearing an outfit that looks like Tenten from Naruto, but with a different color scheme.

She wears she wears a magenta sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and blue fastening buttons and dark grey pants.

She's also wearing sandals.

Azure had to whistle for a moment before she spoke up.

"Not bad you two, and really nice for Rachel since she looks sexy yet fierce in that outfit." Azure said while she walked around the duo.

Amanda smiles at the compliment.

Rachel blushed before speaking.

"Thanks Azy. What do you think Cedrina?" She asked before doing a twirl.

Cedrina blushed after walking down before speaking.

"You look perfect." She said with a smile.

"Indeed, took a bit to work the material, any discomfort you two?" Lillum said from nearby.

Cedrina was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"How'd you get the material?"

"Well…" Lillum said before the scene shifts for a second to go to Zooey's shop.

* * *

 **SB dimension/ Zooey's clothing store/ Zooey**

The scene showed a surprising sight with Zooey in the nude, bent over a counter, and semen dribbles from her holes and she had a very pleased look on her face with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Zooey pants a few times before she tried to speak.

"O-O...Oh...Fuck."

The scene went back to a smiling Lillum who had a grin on her face before she spoke up.

* * *

 **Tibets home/ Azure, Lillum, Cedrina, Amanda, Rachel.**

"... Let's just say I may have invited her for some lessons since she couldn't even stand after we… came to a deal of sorts." Lillum cryptically said to the group… and knowing Lillum as well as they did…

Azure, Cedrina, Rachel and Amanda blushed brightly before their jaws dropped when they get the meaning.

Lillum chuckles when she saw that before she spoke up.

"Now then, for your outfits…" Lillum said when she looked to the duo and licks her lips.

Cedrina blushed a bit after seeing that before she walked forward a bit to see what outfit Lillum has for her.

A moment later, and Lillum pulled out an outfit that was out of the camera's view before she spoke up.

"So… what do you think Cedrina?" Lillum said with a grin on her face when Azure looked at the outfit and blushed when she imagined it on Cedrina.

Rachel saw the outfit as well before getting the same imagination like Azure.

Cedrina blushed when she saw the outfit before speaking up.

"It's wonderful."

"Well then… follow me and we'll complete your transformation." Lillum said when she gestures for Cedrina to follow her with an innocent smile on her face.

Cedrina however knew where this will lead to, but had no choice either way before she walk towards Lillum.

Lillum then led her back into the room before she sent a trio a grin when she looked their way when Cedrina passed her before the door closed.

The trio looked to one another before they start hearing things in the room.

"Now then Cedrina… let's get things started shall we?" Lillum said from behind the door.

Cedrina was feeling nervous about this before speaking.

"Please be gentle." She said before the trio heard Lillum hum for a moment before Lillum spoke up.

"Hmm… nope!" Lillum said before the trio on the outside of the room heard gasping, moaning, and jolts of pink energy coming from the room.

Rachel was getting worried before leaning in to Azure's ear before whispering.

"Think she's doing okay?"

"Hmmm… well it's Mistress were talking about so physically… yeah… mentally… maybe?" Azure said with a shrug before Cedrina let's out more moans and groans before the pink light stops which made things oddly silent before Lillum opened the door a little before she looked to Azure.

"Oh Azure, mind coming here for a second, no worries about an outfit right now, just… want to test something." Lillum said while Azure looked confused before she just went with it and walked in before Lillum closed the door.

Things were silent for a minute before a loud groan was heard before a loud thump was heard a moment later before a satisfied Lillum walked back into the room.

"Welp, you two can go in, but Rachael, Amanda, if you haven't already, remove the dicks if you still have it or you'll end up like Azure just now." Lillum teased the hedgehog before she waits at the door.

Amanda and Rachel didn't know what Lillum meant before Rachel unzip her shirts and went to her dick before pressing the flame like tattool and removed her dick before speaking.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said before zipping her shorts back up.

Amanda made sure that her dick was gone as well before she waits to see what happens next.

The duo then walk in before they looked around and blushed brightly when they first saw Azure… who was on the ground… and her torso and stomach was covered with semen while her dick leaked more with a tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Uh...what just happened?" Rachel asked while still blushing.

Lillum popped her head into the room and spoke up.

"Look… towards the bed if you'll be so kind." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Amanda and Rachel were confused before they turned to look at said bed before theirs eyes widen at what they saw while Cedrina was awake on the bed.

If Cedrina was beautiful before… than this form made her previous form look like a regular thing to see.

Her figure was now more filled out in a way that made her look a size bigger, but the weight and proportions were even out in such a way that they made the suit in question heighten her beauty when it hugged her curves just right.

It looked like Aqua's outfit from Birth by sleep and the shoes were given some claw like sections to allow nails to fit into.

Her fur and face, which seemed to be beautiful before… seemed even more feminine and angular… and her eyes color seemed to be heightened to shimmer like stars somewhat… honestly it was hard to explain how well the form was… but it made sense now for Azure's current state and why Lillum had Rachel and Amanda remove their dicks or they would have came hard in their own pants from the sight alone.

"So… what do you ladies think?" Lillum said while she looked at her nails.

Amanda and Rachel were speechless as they continued to look at Cedrina.

Said female wolf blushed brightly at the stares.

Lillum chuckles before she walked in front of Rachel and Amanda before she placed her hands next to their ears and clapped once to snap them out of it.

Said sisters finally snapped out of it before Amanda spoke.

"Sorry Mistress, but you really out done yourself.

"Thank you Amanda, but were not quite done yet… if you two lend me a hand, Cedrina can sit here while you two take Azure to get cleaned and dressed while she's out of it right now, I have her outfit in that box." Lillum said while pointing a thumb at a black box on the nearby desk before she turned to a still ejaculating Azure who had a tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes were rolled back into her head.

Cedrina nods a bit before she went to sit on a chair before Amanda and Rachel went to retrieve Azure before taking her out to get the passed out feline cleaned up.

"Ah….ha… Cedy..." Azure groans out while semen dripped down her body and her dick turned flaccid from how much she let out while Lillum chuckles when she summoned a semen cleaning crest which she tossed at Azure before the crest stopped in front of her and Lillum snapped her fingers before Azure's dick turned into a dildo while Azure stayed dazed.

"I suggest you two hurry, once she wakes, she might fight you two for this outfit." Lillum said after a dazed Azure was fully cleaned from semen.

Amanda and Rachel nods to Lillum before they exit the room while carrying Azure out.

Lillum than turned to Cedrina before she spoke up.

"So… like the reaction Azure had Cedy?, I know I did, I mean I almost want to eat you up myself and have my way with you like that… I doubt anyone will laugh at you in that form after all." Lillum said while licking her lips a bit.

Cedrina blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Well they may not laugh Mistress but… I fear they may hate me after hearing what I said to Azy yesterday." She said with a sad look

"You mean the leaving you bit?, oh don't worry, after what you went through yesterday, I won't let that happen…Trust me…" Lillum said before she got a deadly serious tone while her eyes glow for a moment with a pink light.

Cedrina however wasn't phase by that before speaking.

"Well I know that Lavender hates me. I don't think she approves of me dating Azure."

"Well considering Azure could be her sister, she's most likely being protective but can't do anything right now, who knows though, you and her could have a moment during one of my lessons and get her to warm up with you if you get what I mean." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Cedrina blushed a bit before speaking.

"I hope it works, I just want her to realize how much I love Azure and I would do anything to protect her."

"Well knocking up Azure should show Lavender how serious you are but you have four years to go the hard way with her." Lillum said before chuckling at her sex based joke.

Cedrina blushed greatly before speaking.

"Definitely will wait on that but what if I proposed to Azy?"

"Hmmm… a bit early for that since… you two have only known each other for about a week or so if you count combined Dimension days, I recommend just keeping things how they are first then after a month or two, maybe you can ask, I mean time flows faster with my lessons remember?" Lillum said while she crossed her arms under her chest.

Cedrina nods a bit before speaking.

"I'm not trying to rush things Mistress."

"Well you're doing better than I did at first with Emerald, I mean when I first met him, I was just a lust fueled succubus and I drained him nearly dry when he was just a shortly popped virgin, still… he got better each time and we knew each other for a long time…" Lillum said when she got a faraway look on her face before she got a open mouth grin on her face before she starts to chuckle with a blush on her face which told Cedrina were her mind went just now.

"Uhhh… Mistress?" Cedrina called which made Lillum shake her head before she spoke up.

"H-Huh?, yeah?, sorry what was the question again?" Lillum said when she snapped out of it.

"You were spacing out for a moment. But anyway. I really want to keep knowing Azure and my other girlfriends, but mostly Azure." Cedrina said.

Lillum was silent for a moment before she grins at Cedrina.

"Oh ho… seems you have a softer spot for Azure than the others it seems… reminds me of Emerald and myself somewhat… though who you take after in that sense is debatable mrs. split personality." Lillum said with a slight tease to her voice.

Cedrina blushed before speaking.

"Azy will always be my number one gal but I will love all my girlfriends equally. Same goes to our future kids."

"Wow… guess you take after me if you thinking that far ahead with the kids bit… well since you got Tibet knocked up and Leonel got me knocked up before either of us can do that to Emerald or Azure respectively, than I guess you and I are alike… makes sense since you take well to lessons after all." Lillum teased when the memories came to her again but she didn't space out like last time.

Cedrina blushed a bit brightly before speaking.

"Who's Leonel?"

Lillum chuckles before she spoke up.

"Simple, she's one of the four guardians of the Master Emerald before Knuckles, she looks human, but she's called Leonel the Lioness since she can turn into an actual lion or something in between, she's a real animal in the sack like Azure is with you so all I can say is your a lucky person Cedrina, still have some work to do in that form, but still lucky nonetheless." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

"Well with this form, I could almost look like my mom." Cedrina said.

Lillum however frowns now before she spoke up.

"Speaking of that… mind explaining the scars?" Lillum said with a serious look on her face.

Cedrina gulped a bit before speaking.

"You saw didn't you?"

"Yep, during your time with Azure and Rachel, and had a good look just now when I improved your body… I could speak to Emerald for you to see if he could heal them, make it like they never happened." Lillum said with a comforting tone to her voice.

Cedrina did felt a little comfortable before speaking.

"Well before that, you should know that my mom didn't cause these scars." She said in a tone that spoke true.

"Well that's good, cause if she did, I would have shoved an icy dildo up her ass or use that Dildo you used on me on her, granted I wouldn't lose control so she wouldn't be injured, but I would have given and most likely everyone else a reminder on why Succubus's are dangerous in the sack sometimes." Lillum said with a deadly glint in her eye.

Cedrina gulped a bit before speaking.

"Well don't worry, like I said she didn't do it. I got these from… somewhere else." She said before shuddering a bit from a certain memory,

"Hmmm… " Lillum said when it seemed like she was thinking of something but decided to leave it for now when they heard footsteps and dragging sounds.

"Seems like their back, want to surprise them?" Lillum said with a grin when she approached Cedrina with a slight swing of her hips.

Cedrina blushed a bit before she subconsciously nods at Lillum.

Lillum grins before she leaned down to Cedrina when the doors opened to see Amanda and Rachel dragging a reluctant Azure into the room.

"We're back Mistress." Amanda said before she and Rachel looked into the room to only blush brightly at what they saw.

Seems Lillum had Cedrina pushed back onto the bed and Lillum was getting ready to remove her panties before she let go when she noticed the duo dragging in Azure.

"Oh hello, you three were taking so long that I was nearly able to start Cedrina's female lessons on to how to please a women, how is Azure by the way, get the outfit on right?" Lillum asked when she turned from the bed and waits for the reveal.

"Well it was quite easy since Azy here was still in a daze." Rachel said while giggling before she and Amanda turned to have Lillum and Cedrina look at what Azure was wearing.

It looked like something from half-genie hero that Shantee wore, it seemed like a red belly dancer outfit with slightly puffy legging and gold bangles on her wrists and a necklace was on her neck, finally her head fur was pulled to the top of her head and had a gold band or something hold it into one long ponytail it also looked like she wore a red bra or something that matched the outfit in a way to complete it and it went well with her red fur when the outfit nearly looked blood red to show the difference to her lighter color red fur.

"Aww… I knew it would look good on her, tell me Cedy, what do you think?

Cedrina was looking at Azure while blushing big before speaking.

"So beautiful."

Lillum grins when she saw that before she spoke up.

"Well then… time to head out and we can drag Azy there, show everyone what she and you look like before she throws a fit, think you three can manage?" Lillum said to the awake trio in the room.

Amanda, Cedrina and Rachel before they nod to Lillum and picked Azure up before the scene shifts to when they follow Lillum to an out of the way location.

* * *

 **?/?/?/ Lillum, Cedrina, Amanda, Rachel, Azure**

For the four out of the 5… when they finally got to where Lillum wanted to go… three of the 4 nearly dropped Azure from what they saw.

Amanda starred with an AWE at what she saw.

"No way." Rachel said.

"Emerald build this?" Cedrina asked.

Lillum giggles before she spoke up.

"Consider getting the clone ability and something like this is easy." Lillum said before the camera panned away to reveal not just a house… but a freaking small sized mansion complete with a working Dojo and pool… it also looked like some clones were working on something nearby but a comical dust cloud hid what they were working on before Lillum noticed something in the Dojo area.

"Oh look, seems they're having a lesson right now, guess Sonic is still busy with Amy." Lillum said before the scene shifts again...

* * *

 **?/?/?**

This time, the scene showed Amy and Sonic on the sex part of the nude beach while she was getting the pounding of her life from Sonic while she was on all fours and he was fucking her ass like no tomorrow while semen was here and there which showed that she was putting him through the ringer while her tongue hangs out of her mouth and her eyes were rolled back in her head.

Seems others watched the display while Amy shouts with no care in the world.

"OH SWEET… SOMETHING!, DON'T STOP SONIC!" Amy yelled when she felt another orgasm coming hard.

Sonic grunts and groans with each thrust before speaking.

"Don't worry babe, I'm never stopping." He said before going rougher on Amy's ass which in turn caused her to yell out and squirt out onto the ground under her when her ass tightens on Sonic's dick.

Sonic groans a bit at how tight his wife's ass is before thinking.

 _'I hope I'm not too much for her._ ' He thought with a worried look.

However to his surprise, Amy pushed off the ground which forced Sonic onto his back with his dick still in Amy's ass before she sent Sonic a lust filled look on her face before she surprised him by placing her feet on the ground as well as her hands before she starts to lift and lower her ass on Sonic's dick with unbelievable speed to make him cum again.

Sonic was completely caught off guard by that action before he starts moaning from the pleasure before speaking.

"Oh fuck Amy. This feels so good."

"Just shut up and unload those ball in my ass, I've never felt so horny in my life!" Amy groans out before she starts to go even faster on Sonic's dick with a strong grip of her ass to milk his dick for all he had.

Sonic groans a bit again before speaking.

"Anything for you Amy. In fact here it...CUMS!" He yells before he climaxed hard in Amy's asshole.

Amy lets out a whorish moan from the feeling of Sonic's cum filling her ass… but probably to Sonic's horror… she didn't stop riding him even during the ejaculation while her tongue hangs out of her mouth start masturbating to them nearby, men for Amy and women for Sonic for a few reasons but Amy didn't care right now since she wanted more.

Sonic groans a bit while grinding his teeth before he finally taps off.

Horrifying enough… Any just keeps on going after he tapped off while Sonic was reminded of Lillum's warning about Amy's lust…

 _'Oh man… Don't how long I'll last. Wish Lillum gave me something for my stamina.'_ Sonic thought before Amy decides to change positions… again.

Meanwhile back at the newly built training ground.

* * *

 **SB dimension/ Emerald's School/ Emerald, Lillum, Demonga, Daniel, Cream, Strike, Lavender, Sticks, Rachel, Audrey, Amanda, Tibet, Aryk**

Lillum had a blushing face while laughing which told what she was thinking which made Emerald sweatdrops before he spoke up to the others.

"Well nice outfits you three… four if Azure was awake." Emerald said to complement the four following Lillum.

Rachel and Amanda smile at the compliments.

Cedrina, however happy with the compliment, was nervous being in the same area as her classmates.

Cream smiles at the outfits… but when she noticed Cedrina bringing up the back… her eyes widen in shock and a blush was seen on her face which got the students attention before they than look where Cream was looking before they got shocked faces… while some had interesting reactions.

Tibet, who was wearing a loincloth and a bra to hide her features… got wide eyes before she got up from the ground before she spoke up when she ran a bit.

"Excuse me, Bathroom!" Tibet quickly said with Aryk, who had a lesser blush on her face, followed Tibet when she saw something shift on Tibets body.

Sticks's jaw just dropped while it looked like she was about to drool.

Lavender blushed as well but didn't say or do anything.

Strike for a moment had wide eyes and a blush on her face.

Audrey… she just couldn't stop staring at Cedrina and how perfect her figure looked.

Demonga had no reaction whatsoever when he silently stands nearby.

Daniel, who had no idea who that woman was, blushing big when he saw her before speaking.

"Who's this beauty?"

Emerald, Demonga, Cream, And Lillum blinked a few times from the question before Emerald decided to lead Daniel to the answer.

"Remember the last time you saw Cedric?" Emerald asked with a finger raised.

Daniel was confused for a moment before he looked at the mystery girl again before his eyes widen up realization before speaking.

"Y-You mean…" He said before stopping

"Yep… this beauty is Cedric in a form made by yours truly, fully female too… so, what do you all think?" Lillum said with a grin on her face while most of the Students blushed when they heard that while Sticks herself licked her lips and had a wild look on her face when she looked at Cedrina.

Cedrina blushed brightly at Sticks before she surprisingly gave her a wink.

Sticks blushed a bit at that but keeps quiet for now.

Cedrina looks at the others to see what they think.

For the most part, the female students, even Lavender reluctantly, had to admit that Cedrina looked very good.

Daniel however was starting to laugh.

Which… in turn caused Everyone to look at him with a glare… though Lillum herself grins when she raised her hand and snapped her fingers which… caused a pink cloud to form around Daniel and the laughter… turned surprising feminine while everyone else looked surprised.

Daniel then starts to cough when he didn't see the cloud form around him.

It slowly starts to dissipate which… starts to show a shocking sight to everyone while Cream blushed brightly when things looked clearer.

First off, Daniel's clothing was the same, but the figure?...Daniel had showed what Lillum did…

This Daniel had a womanly figure, large breasts and wide hips, and thanks to the robe, one of her legs was seen which shows quite a bit of muscle and her chest was barely covered when the robe got way too tight.

All in all… Daniel looked…. Like a beautiful Panda female now.

Daniel coughed a bit before finally able to speak.

"W-What was that?" He asked before hearing his voice sound feminine?

"W-What's wrong with my voice?" Daniel asked.

"Take a good look down… for a quick fix, I believe I did a decent job, gonna need to get more personal later for my real work." Lillum teased with a grin when she walks to Daniel.

Daniel was confused before looking down before his or her eyes widen in shock when she saw the change on her body before she screamed.

"AAAAHHH! WHAT YOU DONE TO ME?!" She yelled.

Lillum chuckles when she heard that before she placed an arm on Daniel's shoulder before speaking up with a smile.

"Well… considering you not only insulted my best work, you insulted Cedrina here so can you blame me… not only that…." Lillum said before her eyes glow with a pure red light and she had a royally pissed off tone to her voice.

"But did you even consider Cedrina's feelings when you did that?, She was worried that something bad would happen but I said I would take care of it… believe me, I could make you my bitch right here and now for a stunt like that and only Emerald and Demonga would stop me, but take a look around and see if anyone wants to help you right now!" Lillum said with a tone that showed she was a daughter of hell itself.

Daniel shivered with fear before looking everyone else.

Cedrina was a bit sad but also upset when she saw Daniel's reaction.

Rachel grinds her teeth while flames were seen on her eyes.

Amanda frowns after seeing Daniel's reaction.

Cream looked disappointed with Daniel.

Strike was cracking her knuckles.

Lavender, though not very fond of Cedric, did looked to Daniel with a cold look.

Audrey just grinned coldly when she wanted to help Lillum out.

Emerald and Demonga were just looking away to show that they wouldn't get involved.

Daniel knows she really messed up before speaking up.

"I'm sorry Lillum."

"Don't tell me that… tell Cedrina that or I will have you choke on my dick later… unlike what I did with Cedrina and made her mind more female like… yours is still 100% men..." Lillum threatens the female Panda.

Daniel paled at the threat before she got on her knees while putting her hands together in a begging motion before speaking.

"I'm sorry Cedrina. I didn't mean to laugh or disrespect you."

Lillum and the others just looked to see how Cedrina would respond since this was Cedrina who would or wouldn't accept right now.

Said female wolf took a moment to think before speaking.

"Considering what an ass move you made, I'll accept your apology as long you don't do something like that again. Are we clear?" She said with a frown.

Daniel nods her head quickly to Cedrina.

However Lillum spoke up when she gripped the back of Daniel's robe and pulled her up to look at her calmer face before Lillum spoke up.

"Still… you did insult my work… and I have two punishments for you, first is that for the next 24 hours, you will stay in this form, see how it feels to be like a woman for a day like Cedrina here did…" Lillum said for part one of the punishment while most of the women around Daniel grins or smirks at her.

Daniel gulps a bit before speaking.

"And the second?"

"Simple…. Just like Cedrina… I'll have you turn into a woman later for a lesson of mine… and just to be slightly nice… I'll even let you pick a woman to pop your newly acquired cherries while they punish you." Lillum said with a fanged grin while the others blush a bit when some of them looked at Daniel's female ass which was covered and gulped at the thought.

Daniel paled at the thought before lowering her head in defeat before speaking.

"Okay." She said.

"One last thing… and this is for you and Cedrina here…" Lillum said with an innocent smile on her face.

Everyone else, especially Cedrina, were confused after hearing that.

Lillum then gotta look on her face that made the previous one pale in comparison when shadows covered her face, two white dots were seen where her eyes were, and a pure white jagged smile appeared where her mouth was before she spoke up with a demonic tone like no other.

 **"If you two ever pull stunts like this again, then I will force you to have sex with one another while everyone here watches and no one can stop me, neither of you can, not Emerald, not Demonga, or even your damn parents... believe me... if you think that's a heavy punishment than you never seen where I lived… in an actual hell where the screams of the damn were a comment thing so it was like a lullaby for me as a child… so believe me, having you two go at it is the lightest thing I can think of right now."** Lillum said while a pressure like no other pressed down on everyone that made the Students crash to the ground while Demonga and Emerald were shockingly forced to one knee.

Rachel, and Amanda shivered with fear while staring at Lillum with AWE since this was a side of said succubus they never seen before.

Audrey was now a bit scared since she never saw her Mistress this angry before or ever during her training.

Daniel and Cedrina were pale like ghosts before they spoke in unison.

"We understand Lillum/We understand Mistress." They said with some fear in their voices while making sure they don't make anymore mistakes like that again.

Emerald then got up before he placed a hand on Lillum's shoulder to snap her out of it before he spoke up.

"Enough Lillum… I think they get it." Emerald said to calm Lillum down before the pressure slowly lifts from everyone and they could breath and move properly.

Cream and the others From Angel City itself we're not too shocked from the display of power… but this was a first from being so close before they could breath properly.

Azure…. Was just snoring peacefully must to the amazement of Emerald who noticed and sweatdrops when he saw that before he looked to see if the others are recovering enough and when they were, he let go of Lillum's shoulder before she looked a bit worried.

"Sorry everyone… lost my temper a little." Lillum said to everyone after she let go of Daniel.

Daniel however was still feel down and sad after everything before thinking.

 _'Great… just great. Because of that laugh, I now have to face what Cedric is dealing with. Now everyone hates me. Even Cream. Wish I had my sword back so I can stab my gut after what happened._ ' He thought.

"So… everyone else forgive… Hmm… how about Daisy for now unless any of you have a better name for Daniel's female form right now?" Lillum said with a smile on her face.

"How about Danielle?" Cream suggests since it seemed to fit more.

Cedrina, Rachel, Amanda and Audrey took a moment to think before they nod their heads in agreement.

"So Danielle, what do you think?" Cream said to Daniel or Danielle now.

"Its fine." Danielle said with a sad tone while still not looking at everyone.

Cream sighs before she walked to Danielle and surprised everyone by punching her on the top of her head for some reason while some steam emits from the impact point.

Daniella grinds her teeth a bit while rubbing her head.

"Tell me, will you do that again?" Cream said while she looked down at the female Panda samurai.

"No." Danielle said which made Cream nod before she spoke up.

"Good." Cream simply said before she surprised everyone and shocked Emerald greatly, before Cream gripped the front of Danielle's robes and pulled her up and kissed Danielle on the lips.

Danielle was very shocked at the sudden move before thinking.

 _'Sweet kami...I'm kissing Cream!_ ' She thought before kissing Cream back a little.

Cream after a minute pulls away before she spoke up.

"Now look around, some might be a little irritated, but we can never really hate you, especially people from Angel City who care for their friends more than others… no offence." Cream said before saying that last bit to the non-elementals AC students while the AC students did look calm after a short time.

Cedrina, Rachel, Amanda, Audrey, Lavender, Strike, and Sticks waved their hands a bit letting the rabbit know that no offence taken.

"So you can see, no one is really angry here for long unless they do something unforgivable, so cheer up alright?" Cream said to the sad Samurai.

Daniella did felt a little better before speaking.

"Yes, Cream-chan."

"Chan?" Cream asked since she never heard that term before.

"Sorry that's how people in Japan express a bit of their affectionate side to people they like. The men say chan to the women while the women say kun to the men." Daniella explained.

Cream blinked a few times while blushing before she sent Daniella a teasing grin.

"Well, Daniella-chan, hope you and I get better acquainted later to break this new form of yours in." Cream said with a teasing grin on her face.

Daniella blushed a bit brightly before she nods her head at Cream.

Emerald was facedown on the ground while his leg twitches and a mini-soul Emerald flows from his mouth while Demonga sweatdrops at that when he noticed.

Lillum chuckles at the display before Azure starts to stir next to Cedrina which got everyone's attention.

"Ohhh… what happened?... And… why is Cream messing with that female Panda… in robes like Daniel's?" Azure asked with a slightly dazed look when she didn't notice her clothing.

Then Rachel spoke.

"Well first sorry to Cream and Daniella to be blunt, but Daniel laughed a bit after seeing Cedrina which made Mistress get angry and punished Daniel by making him into a woman. Now Daniella has to be like that for 24 hours and we have to watch her lose her virginities."

Azure blinked a few times when she registers the question before a red mist seeps from her and she glared at Daniella.

Daniella paled at the stare before walking back a bit.

"Hoooo…. Mind if I help Cream?, After all, even if the others forgave her, I still want a bit of payback…" Azure said when her temper starts to get out of control.

Daniella was now scared shitless after hearing that before Cedrina wrapped her arms around Azure to help calm her down.

For a moment it did seem to help, but she still had a slight red mist emitting from her body, seems reasoning was needed right now for Azure.

Cedrina then used the thought crest to mentally speak to Azure.

" _Azure, I know how angry you're feeling, but everything's fine now. Please don't be angry. If you calm down, I'll give you a nice massage later tonight."_

Azure blinked a few times before she calmed down for a moment which returns her to her normal red state before she looked to Daniella.

"Better thank Cedrina now, thanks to this thought crest here, I won't have to bust into your ass later… but do something like that again…" Azure said before she trails off while the threat hanged in the air while Azure still looked a bit irritated, calmed down, but irritated.

Everyone else was wondering what Cedrina said in the thought crest before Daniella spoke.

"I-I promise. I won't do it again. Thank you Cedrina."

Cedrina waved her hand before she continues to hug Azure.

Azure in turn blushed some before she noticed her outfit and called out.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!?" Azure called out with a slight blush a moment later, she looked like some kind of belly dancer right now.

Cedrina pulled back a bit before speaking.

"Well just to let you know, I didn't pick that outfit. But I think you look beautiful."

Azure blushed a bit more before Lillum spoke up.

"Yep, looks nice on you, and I worked extra hard to make them both fire and dark proof so you should have no trouble with your abilities now, I even added some surprising features to the other outfits as well." Lillum said with a smile on her face.

"Uh… before that… where is Maite?... and Tibet… and Aryk… thought they would be here." Azure said when she continues to wonder things since she woke.

Cedrina rubbed the back of her before speaking.

"Well…" She said before the scene changes to Tibet and Aryk first.

* * *

 **Mansion area/ ?/ Tibet, Aryk**

Seems seeing Cedrina's new form really set Tibet off which resulted in Aryk being fucked on all fours on a large bed while Tibet gripped her waist and fucked her pussy with no mercy.

"S-Sorry Aryk, but…" Tibet tries to say but grunts for a second while she continues to fuck Aryk.

Aryk groans and moans from the pleasure before speaking.

"N-No worries Tibet. E-Even I couldn't contain myself." She said before moaning more.

Tibet didn't reply before she slammed her self into Aryk before she lets out a loud howl before she came hard into Aryk's pussy, thankfully she ordered Aryk to take birth control so stuff like this wouldn't get her pregnant.

Aryk moans loud while her eyes widen after feeling Tibet's cum in her pussy before cumming hard on Tibet's dick and yelled out with no restraint.

Meanwhile with the Students at the same time outside…

* * *

 **SB dimension/ Emerald's School/ Emerald, Lillum, Demonga, Daniel, Cream, Strike, Lavender, Sticks, Rachel, Audrey, Amanda**

Everyone jolts a bit when they heard a howl followed by a yell which made the group outside sweatdrop before Azure spoke up with a half lidded look on her face.

"I see... " Azure said when an awkward silence filled the area while Emerald slowly got up when he recovered.

"You alright Emerald?" Rachel asked.

Emerald shudders a bit when he saw Cream holding Daniella before he spoke up.

"I'll… be fine… Cream's choice… it's Cream's choice…" Emerald mutters while he fought himself from attacking Daniella while Cream chuckles abit at how Emerald was acting, he was like a dad sometimes for her in the past so it made sense.

Everyone else sweatdrops while Daniella had a nagging feeling of Emerald being full on dad mode for Cream and something else.

"Er… and Maite?" Azure asked before Emerald spoke up.

"Well…" Emerald said before the scene shifts again.

* * *

 **Mansion/ Emerald's master bedroom/ Maite**

When the camera came in, it showed Maite… and Emerald?... going at it with Emerald plowing Maite while she was on her back and a couple clones were in the frey with Maite jerking them off.

"Good… thing I have a clone doing the teaching right now...Damn, ever since you found out that you got pregnant… you won't stop asking for more… thought it was for later when that stuff happens." Emerald said while he continues to fuck Maite while the clones next to Maite agree while they grit their teeth from the pleasure.

Maite moans and groans for a few before speaking.

"S-Sorry if it annoys you… but ever since we found out that we're having twins, I've been feeling extra horny." She said before moaning loud before wrapping her legs around Emerald's waist.

"W-Well, g-good thing I can make clones… might… as well make sure… your satisfied… before I leave… clones won't… last long with you… so it looks… like the clones are taking charge of the class." Emerald said when he starts to thrust faster into Maite's pussy and the clones play with her breasts.

Maite moans loud in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she's getting before speaking.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing your work, Emerald. I-I just love spending time with you."

"S-Same here… get… ready… g-gonna...gonna… CUM!" Emerald said before he growled out and slammed himself in one more time before he starts unloading in Maite's pussy with the clones doing the same by unloading on Maite's breasts.

"AAAAHHH!" Maite screams in ecstasy before climax hard on Emerald's dick before the inside of Maite's pussy coiled around Emerald's dick like it wants to milk out more of Emerald's cum.

Emerald in turn continues to cum for a moment before he tapped off and pulled free when his clones dispelled before he fell onto his rear to catch his breath while he looked to see how Maite was doing so far.

Said hedgehog pants a bit as her tongue hangs out while her body shudders a few times.

Emerald managed to catch his breath before he spoke up with a grin.

"So Maite… want to break in a larger form that I have?... I won't be able to later so think on it." Emerald said with a grin on his face and his eyes glowed for a moment.

Maite shudders a bit more before speaking.

"R-Regardless… I would still… say… y-yes."

The camera then turns when Emerald grins before his form shifts and his voice starts changing to Focus on Maite and her reaction.

"Well them… get ready Maite… cause I had to ask to borrow this form…. From ano **ther occupant in my head… and let's say that he has a really nasty temper normally, but when it comes to a mate… well… hope you enjoy this."** Emerald said with an altered tone to Maite before the bed shifts quite a bit when thuds were heard and… something large dangles to the bed.

Maite's eyes widen in shock before she licks her lips before speaking.

"Come and get me big boy." She said with a grin before the scene shifts when Emerald in his new form approached Maite with loud thuds.

* * *

 **SB dimension/ Emerald's School/ Emerald, Lillum, Demonga, Daniel, Cream, Strike, Lavender, Sticks, Rachel, Audrey, Amanda**

"... I don't know what they're doing in there but I was made right before they went in there and took the Bosses place since Maite… wouldn't let Emerald leave her side." Emerald… or the Clone said to the group.

Practically everyone but Demonga, Lillum, and Cream looked to the clone in shock while said clone rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin on his face.

Azure, Strike, Lavender, Sticks, Cedrina, Rachel, Amanda, and Audrey blinked for a moment before blushing big after realizing the clone's double meaning.

"So… your a clone?... and Emerald is with Maite?" Azure said to be clear while the clone nods.

"Well considering most of you guys took 30 minutes to come back, or from what I heard from Lillum earlier when we ran into each other in town when she left Zooey's place, 8 hours should have pass for you all." The Clone said while giving Lillum a half lidded look to Lillum and the Students who stayed with her which made Audrey, Azure, Lillum and Sticks blush a bit from that since they were not any better.

Cedrina, Rachel and Amanda were in the same boat as well.

"And unless others are getting it on... I should say that we are getting a couple new students today." The Clone said with a grin on his face.

The students were surprised when they heard that before Cedrina spoke.

"Who are they?"

"Why not look behind beautiful." A female voice said before another spoke up.

"Yeah, my sister and I are hoping for a good reaction." Another female voice said from behind the group.

Cedrina and the rest of the students turned around before their eyes widen in surprise when they saw who the two new students are.

It… looked like they saw two women who looked a lot like Lillum, though instead of leotards, they wore skimpy bikinis for the beach like theme around here, they have large bouncing breasts that defied gravity and looked like a cup smaller than Lillum's, shapely hips that looked like you could bounce coins off of, beautiful figures that made them look like models… only difference with one was some cat like ears and an ebony skin tone to help tell a difference while Lillum had a happy look on her face when she saw them.

"Frost, Rose, you made it!" Lillum said when she flew forward and hugged them while the two women hugged Lillum back before one of them, the dark skinned one, spoke up.

"Hey mom, sorry were late, had to finish some training with our other mom Leonel before coming here." The Dark skinned women said while Lillum spoke up.

"No worries Rose, better late than never." Lillum said before she hugged them again.

Cedrina, Azure, Rachel, Amanda, Daniella, Sticks and Audrey were shocked when they saw that before thinking.

' _They're her daughters?!_ ' The seven thought while Azure blushed greatly when she saw the twins.

"Oh wow… really blame Mistress for this but… wow." Azure said while the twins giggle before the other one, Frost spoke up.

"Thanks hot stuff, maybe you and these other ladies I heard about can join me and my sister here in getting to know one another later." Frost said with a wink to the group before Lillum lets them go.

Cedrina, Azure, Rachel, Amanda, Daniella, Sticks and Audrey blushed a bit after hearing that before Sticks and Audrey lick their lips a bit.

 _'Something tells me that they're serious.'_ Rachel thought.

Daniella couldn't think or say anything as she still blushes after hearing Frost said that last part.

Amanda had this thought.

 _'I can't believe these to are Mistress's kids. I wonder if my kids will look like that.'_

Audrey was just feeling a little excited after hearing what Frost said.

Cedrina then used the thought crest to mentally speak to Azure.

 _"Something tells me that they're serious Azy. Are you feeling okay by the way?"_

 _"Don't know if it's the ears… but I think Rose looks hot… and her sister Frost… damn!"_ Azure thought which showed that Lillum's lessons really showed what her tastes in women can get to.

Cedrina was surprised when she heard that before she mentally chuckles before mentally speaking.

 _"You're right about that. But seriously are you okay?"_

 _"Oh yeah, aside from the clothing being put on me while I was out... And Danielle insulting you… I'm really getting excited for the massage later."_ Azure thought when she took a second to glance to Cedrina.

Cedrina smile a bit at her feline girlfriend before thinking.

 _"Well I'll make sure to make this massage very special since you're the first one to receive it."_

 _"And I'll make sure to return the favor afterwords… hopefully one on one for real this time."_ Azure thought back to Cedrina with some lust being sensed by Cedrina when Azure didn't hide it.

Cedrina blushed bit before she returns the same lust feeling before thinking.

 _"Definitely. Just you and me."_

A moment later, a voice was heard behind the duo, a male voice.

"Whatcha talking about." The voice said which made the duo jolt before they look over to see the Clone next to them while kneeling down with a half lidded look on his face with a slight grin as well.

Cedrina gulped a bit but didn't want to say something.

"Well… Cedy and I have some real solo plans later to help us relax, hopefully that won't be a problem since as far as I know, we never really did since the last one had Tibet and Aryk in that." Azure said while sending the Clone a slight glare which made him sweatdrop since she didn't lie but still held back some info.

Cedrina nods in agreement but still didn't want to say a word.

"I.. see… anyway, were about to get into the lesson for real right now, Frost and Rose are sitting next to you two right now." The Clone said before he got to his feet and walked back to the head of the class.

Cedrina didn't know if it was a good or bad thing after hearing that before she went to sit with Azure.

Frost and Rose sat next to the duo on the ground before they sent the duo some flirt filled grins before they looked forward to watch Emerald when he got ready to start the lesson with the other students sat around them.

Cedrina and Azure blushed a bit from that before Rachel sat next to Frost.

Daniel was between Cream and Lavender while Amanda and Audrey were next to Strike and Sticks was sitting behind Rose while she had a grin on her face.

The Students then had to look forward when the clone cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Now then… if I have your attention, I'll be continuing the practical uses of Chaos energy and how they can be used in Battle and out of battle." The Clone said with crossed arms while he looked to see if he had everyone's attention right now.

Everyone was indeed interesting in hearing more while waiting for the clone to continue.

"Good, now then, Rachel, tell me what you have learned so far since you are technically in the middle of the group in terms of Chaos energy, Cream has more experience using it, but Cedrina and Danielle barely have a clue since their more focused on Elemental energy, same with Azure and most of the Students here since they don't have the same level for Chaos energy and know more about Aura for some of them while the reverse can be said the same for others." The Clone asked when he looked to Rachel.

Rachel was a bit nervous before speaking up.

"Well I know that when your channeling chaos energy, it takes longer depending on your affinity."

"That's for when you get the energy channeled into you, I mean what do you yourself use it for or how do you use it in battle or your daily life?" Emerald asked to be clearer with his question.

"Well… Uncle Shadow just tells me that using my emotions can help. I'm trying to get the hang of Chaos Blast." Rachel said.

"Hmm… nothing else?, like Chaos spear or Lance?, or even how to use chaos energy to augment your actions?, I think I showed how last time with the bots, Chaos energy can be used the same way." Emerald said when he realized something.

"Hmmm… I don't think the Shadow of this world does that lance thing and we haven't got to the spear part yet." Rachel said.

"Oh wow… no offence but it seems this Shadow is weaker than the AC Shadow if he can't do the Lance move, it's like a concentrated chaos spear shot thats turbo charged… spears aside, have you seen him use a large single shot?, or no?" Emerald said with a raised eyebrow when it seemed like he had some work to do to help Rachel here.

"Hmmm, actually when I was little, I remember seeing Uncle Shadow and Uncle Knuckles bringing their wives, who are twins, along with their kids to a Bar-be-que at my dad's house and I saw Uncle Shadow showing off when he did that Chaos Spear to a large boulder. Seeing that made me want to learn from him."

"Hmmm…interesting to hear about the twins bit, guess they married two women each huh, ever seen him using that single shot move?, I get if you saw Chaos Spear, than that's a multishot move normally, Chaos Lance is a single move that is like a massive Chaos spear move with one shot only." The Clone said while he thought the Shadow and Knuckles of this world married two women here.

"Uh actually Emerald, the Shadow and Knuckles in my world have one wife each, but are twin sisters." Rachel said.

"Oh… my bad, in laws huh?, well this is going to be interesting when AC Shadow and Knuckles find out… still, know anything about that single shot move I have been talking about?" The Clone said while most of the students who didn't hear looked to Rachel with shock on their faces.

Rachel shook her head before putting her head down.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be giving the whole nine yards for these lessons, in fact, with enough training, you could kick this worlds Shadow's emo ass all the way from here to town and back when I'm through teaching you all." The clone said with a confident grin on his face.

That's when everyone heard a voice that sounds familiar to Amanda, Sticks and Rachel.

"I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

The Clone jolts with a shocked look on his face before he comically turns like a clock hand ticking before he saw a… familiar face behind him.

It was SB Shadow the Hedgehog and he was not looking amused right now.

"Hehehe… you… heard everything I said… did you…" The Clone said with a nervous look on his face.

"What was you're first clue?" SB Shadow asked before more people showed up behind him.

One was SB Knuckles and he's just like what SB Sonic described.

With him are two women who are identical and with 4 kids.

The two first kids were twins themselves.

They both look like Shadow, but have some purple stripes instead of red. Their eye colors are the same so the woman behind them.

The second boy looked like Knuckles, but with a slightly thinner build and a few purple streaks on her shoulders.

The last child is a fox like Tails and Zooey, with yellow fur, but has 3 tails.

The Clone looked a bit confused before he spoke to SB Shadow.

"Uh… before you decide to kick my ass, mind telling me how you found this place?, thought it was a bit out of the way here." The Clone said while hoping to calm SB Shadow down.

"Well, we were coming back from a trip and decided to stop by faker's house till we came upon this building that's never been here before. That's when I overheard you tell...Rachel is that you?" SB Shadow asked when he saw said hedgehog with a group of kids.

Hearing her name brought the attention of the kids behind SB Shadow and Knuckles before Rachel waved her hand before speaking.

"Hey Uncle Shadow."

SB Shadow would've said something before Knuckles spoke up.

"Sticks?, Amanda? What are you two doing here?"

Sticks grins at the duo before she spoke up.

"Oh, we're this guys students and I found a few people here who can… finally make me finish if you get what I mean, Azy here's one of them and she did it solo to boot, but that's when I got her pissed off enough to snap, hehe." Sticks said with a grin on her face when she placed a hand on a blushing Azure's shoulder while she looked down for a moment.

SB Shadow and Knuckles eyes widen in surprise when they understood that.

"Hehe, yeah… let's just say that the big breasted woman there… Lillum… is this classes sex ed teacher and would make you guys seem like mid bosses in comparison… but since she is a succubus then it makes sense since she is a sex demon after all." Sticks taunts while Lillum grins when she waved to the SB duo.

SB Shadow and Knuckles's jaws dropped when they heard that before Amanda spoke.

"I'm also under Lillum's teachings. And I'm learning a lot from her." She said with a smile.

"And don't forget my two daughters here, they got here a bit ago and their gonna help out with the lessons later." Lillum said with a teasing grin to the Students while Frost and Rose waved to the SB duo and their families to get their attention.

SB Shadow and Knuckles were again shock after hearing that while the boy that looks like Knuckles and the fox girl were just surprised at the news.

The Shadow kid twins looked shocked as well which made their own jaws drop as well while the two older twins did the same as well.

Azure than spoke up to Rachel when the families were distracted.

"Wow, he's… different than the Shadow we know… and the Knuckles here… lot… bigger than I would think." Azure said to Rachel when she looked to her girlfriend.

SB Shadow however heard that before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but did you say there's another me and Knuckles?"

Ironically enough, a small blue blur ran towards the group followed by a black, red, and tan colored blur before the tri colored blur managed to get the small blue blur near before stopping to reveal AC Shadow holding a hyper looking Charles by the back of his neck followed by AC Knuckles a moment later while AC Shadow spoke up.

"Finally got you you sugar demon… should have locked those pints of ice cream in that freezer…" AC Shadow said while his mouth was hidden by the collar of his cloak while AC Knuckles spoke up… seems they didn't notice the others yet.

"Yeah… remind me to warn Amy or something later about getting the freezer triple locked or something." AC Knuckles said while his one good eye looked at Charles when he shuddered when he remembered… the horrors in the kitchen.

SB Shadow and Knuckles didn't know what's going on before SB Knuckles spoke.

"Hey you two, put him down!"

AC Knuckles just looked to SB Knuckles with his one eye, but the look in his eye just froze everyone in place when a pressure emits from him before it fades.

"First off, since you guys were not here, we were given a message by your Sonic to look after Charles here, and second, this kid is hyper as hell, so sure we can put him down, but don't blame me when he shoots through rocks and stuff." AC Knuckles said with crossed arms and a half lidded look on his eye a moment later when Charles seemed to struggle in AC Shadow's one hand… why didn't he use both?

Just then, the Echidna boy behind SB Knuckles was surprised when he saw AC Knuckles before speaking up.

"Hey dad, that guy with the eyepatch looks like you."

SB Knuckles was confused before looking at AC Knuckles before speaking.

"You're right son, he does look a bit like me. Except he's a bit short and creepy looking."

AC Knuckles sweatdrops at the last two bit before he spoke up.

"Oh screw you tiny, I'm one of the strongest fighters where I'm from and the eyepatch and scars are from battles over the years." AC Knuckles said while using one hand to hide his middle finger from a sugar rushed Charles.

Most of the people sweat drops after seeing that.

SB Knuckles, however felt insulted from that remark before speaking.

"Oh yeah, we'll… double to you."

AC Knuckles just grins before giving the come get me gesture with his middle finger hand a moment later to taunt SB Knuckles.

SB Knuckles was now more pissed of before he just runs towards AC Knuckles with his fist ready.

Once he was close enough, SB Knuckles went for the punch.

To everyone's shock though, AC Knuckles just raised one finger… and blocked the punch and didn't even move from where he was while his finger emits an orange mist that was only noticeable to Aura users… to non aura users though… it looked like AC Knuckles just stopped SB Knuckles with one finger only.

Said Echidna was shocked before speaking.

"How'd you do that?"

AC Knuckles just grins more before he spoke up.

"We Knuckles may have muscle, but you don't know how to use Aura, stick around to learn about it and you'll find out why." AC Knuckles said when he just moved his arm a little and SB Knuckles got blasted back a bit and skids on the sand… far away from AC Knuckles.

"Dad!" The son yelled before going to SB Knuckles's side.

Staci and Perci's eyes widen when they saw SB Knuckles getting over powered before Staci rushed to his side with a worried look on her face.

"Knuckles!" Staci said before AC Knuckles spoke up with crossed arms.

"Don't worry, aside from a sore arm, he should be fine, my daughter in the group can attest to that since she could see what I did." AC Knuckles said while Strike stood up in her armored suit with her Helmet un-equipped before she silently nods in agreement before speaking.

"Normally, Aura users can highly damage non Aura users, but my dad here removed it from his finger somewhat to keep the shock to a minimum and boosts his arms strength and you got sent flying, simple move really but to those who can't see it… well…" Strike said when she steps out of the group while she fell silent… but the message was clear.

SB Shadow took a look at AC Knuckles before looking at AC Shadow before speaking.

"I take it that you're the other Shadow that the young feline spoke of?"

AC Shadow turns to SB Shadow with Charles in his hand before he spoke up.

"Indeed, I'm guessing you have questions besides the obvious right?" AC Shadow simply asked with a blank tone to his voice.

SB Shadow crossed his arms before speaking.

"Are you both from a world with another Faker?"

"Indeed, but unlike the one that you know, the one that I know could easily kick his... " AC Shadow said but feel silent when he looked at Charles before continuing.

"And unlike this worlds Faker, he won't hesitate to get rid of his enemies since the Robotnik of our world and other enemies have done some things that would make me want to crush his and this worlds Robotnik skulls under my boot… trust me, the Multiverse has strange things but the Faker I know has more sense in his head to get rid of some of his enemies… permanently." AC Shadow coldly said with a cold look in his eyes.

SB Shadow and Knuckles, who finally got up we're surprised when they heard that.

Then SB Shadow spoke.

"Are you two Rachel's teachers?"

AC Shadow spoke up to answer the question.

"No, Rachel is a student here and I may teach her and the others myself about Chaos energy since your lessons seemed to be bare bone since as far as I could tell with Rachel, she didn't even use and Chaos based abilities yet, and as for the alternate version if your curious..." AC Shadow said before Lavender stood up before she spoke up.

"That would most likely be me, I am the daughter of Sonic and Amy from my world who joined the others as a student, he's married to Amy and another Women named Blaze the Cat." Lavender said when she looked to Shadow with a calm look on her face.

SB Shadow raised his eyebrow after hearing that before SB Knuckles spoke.

"Wait… your saying that your world's Sonic has two wives?"

Before anyone could answer, the young fox girl walked towards Lavender before looking at her.

"May I help you?" Lavender said with a mannered tone when the fox girl got close.

"Sorry, it's just that you look a bit like Rachel." The fox girl said.

Lavender sweatdropped from that before she spoke up.

"I did just mention that I was the daughter of Sonic and Amy from my world right?" Lavender said before she looked to Rachel and spoke up.

"Mind standing next to me Rachel?, seems this person has trouble with listening." Lavender said with a irritated but controlled tone to her voice.

Rachel sweatdrops a bit before standing up and walked next to Lavender.

Aside from the different clothing styles, they looked like exact doubles, though unlike Rachel's more relaxed face, Lavender's was more calm and collected now.

"Hmmm, I see what you mean. I'm sorry if I offended you." The fox girl said which made Lavender nod her head gently before she spoke up.

"My apologies as well, I shouldn't have snapped like that but considering people ask me that on a daily basis here, I have gotten… slightly irritable… guess I know what it's like for Father and Shadow now since they get mistaken for each other daily." Lavender said with a polite tone to the Fox woman.

The fox woman nods before she took notice at Rachel's right arm before speaking.

"Rachel, what happened to your arm?" She said with concern in her voice.

SB Shadow walks towards the two before seeing Rachel's arm before speaking.

"What happen Rachel? You're arm wasn't like that before you left."

"I can explain that one for the most part, I share the bosses memories." The Clone said with a raised hand to get SB Shadow's attention.

SB Shadow was confused before speaking.

"What do you mean share memories?, Are you and this boss psychic or something?"

"Well… not quite, I'm a physical ability made clone of the original, you see we clones share every memory of the boss and when we get dispelled, our memories go to the original… so this saying would work really well if you attacked me." The Clone said before he quotes a movie or at least attempted to.

"If you strike me down, I'll return stronger than you can possibly imagine." The Clone said with an amused grin on his face.

Most people sweatdrop a bit before SB Shadow spoke.

"Okay first, nice quote but not even close. And second, if you're a clone, where's the real you?"

"Oh he and Maite are getting it on in the building there, Maite's even carrying his kids, twins even." The Clone said with no embarrassment whatsoever.

SB Shadow and Knuckles, along with their wives and kids, were shocked at the news before SB Knuckles spoke.

"Wait a minute, Maite is dating you and carrying your kids?!"

The Clone just shrugged before grinning before speaking up.

"In a nutshell yeah, the boss even got back at the other Ex's by A, pranking the ever loving crap out of them… and B, stealing a recently met Ex's girlfriend and added her to the group of ladies he romances, there she is now." The clone said while pointing at Audrey.

Audrey waved her hand at them.

SB Shadow raised his eyebrow before speaking.

"Okay nice work on the ex's thing, but how many lovers does this original have?"

"Hmmm… well, lost count after 20 or so, but it's mainly one or two, sometimes three per dimension for various reasons, now before you insult him just know…." The Clone said before he shocked everyone by unleashing so much power that his eyes glow and a pressure pushed everyone to the ground expect AC Shadow who made a barrier to protect Charles before the clone spoke up.

 **"Unless you hear the full story for each woman… don't insult the boss since he respects every single woman he meets… otherwise you'll be seeing why even though I'm a clone… I'm no pushover."** The Clone said before he recalled the energy and pressure which released everyone into picking themselves up.

SB Shadow was surprised after feeling that, but wasn't phased for a bit before speaking.

"I believe you. And I know you've treated Maite with same respect as well since you know about those break ups she experienced."

"Well considering what the boss did was light… he could have easily tortured them than killed them and made it look like complete accidents, but he wanted things between Maite and him to work out so he held back, and the latest Ex actually attacked the boss but from the way the boss was standing, if he had dodged the attack, Maite would have gotten hurt so he took the hit on purpose, and Audrey, the Koala there, before she got… charmed by the Bosses clones, cheered the ex on, and if you're wondering how we went on that date..." The Clone said before he shifts into his cat Mobian form for the groups to see.

"Than this should explain one possible question." The Clone said with crossed arms.

The students remembered seeing the Cat Mobian look before they finally understood.

The other's who didn't though…

Staci and Perci's eyes widen before their jaws dropped from seeing that while the Shadow like twins mimicked them since… they never say anything close to that.

SB Knuckles and Shadow, along with Knuckles's son and the fox girl were surprised when they saw the clone shapeshifters.

"Than there's this…" The Clone said before shifting into the wolf form.

"Than this…" The Clone said before shifting into the hedgehog form before the clone returns to normal.

The two sets of twins jaws drop more at the sight before the Girl shadow twin spoke up.

"Uh… what… are you?" The woman said before Emerald looked to her with a grin.

"Emerald is the bosses name and Dimensional drifting and teaching is his game." The Clone said with an amused tone at his rhyme.

Most chuckled a bit before SB Shadow spoke.

"Well you already know who me and Knuckles are." He said before pointing at his family.

"That's my wife Perci and our children. My son's name is Night while our daughter's name is Dawn." SB Shadow introduce.

"Hey, Perci here in case you're confused, my sister and I look alike after all." Perci said with a smile on her face when she managed to calm down.

The Girl twin of Shadow than spoke up with a look that seemed similar to SB Shadow's before she spoke up.

"My name is Dawn, sister to Night here." Dawn said while she looked to her brother.

Said twin boy, waved his hand before speaking.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all."

AC Shadow looked to Dawn before he actually chuckles to most people's shock while Dawn frowns.

"And what's so funny?" Dawn said before AC Shadow looked to her.

"Cause I have a daughter myself named Dusk, but she's half Echidna and more like her mother, happy and annoying when she gets excited." AC Shadow said while the Students and people who knew smiles from the memories… to those who don't though.

Cedrina, Azure, Rachel, Daniella, Amanda, Sticks and Audrey were surprised after hearing that AC Shadow was a father himself.

Then SB Shadow chuckled as well before speaking.

"Good to know. Now over there next to Knuckles, would be his wife and Perci's twin, Staci. And the kid there is his son Impact."

AC Shadow and Knuckles looked to one another before AC Shadow and Knuckles looked to their variants before they spoke up with sorry looks in their eyes.

"My condolences." The duo said at the same time before they glanced to one another before looking away from one another.

SB Knuckles was confused before looking at SB Shadow before speaking.

"Why did they say sorry for us?"

SB Shadow, who knew what they're AC variants meant, looked to SB Knuckles before speaking.

"Don't ask." He said before pointing at the fox girl.

"Before I forgot, the fox girl is Sam, Tails' daughter, if you met him by any chance."

"Oh… we did… and Sticks screwed that meeting up somewhat… and Lillum… really got to know Zooey to… get the fabric for some of the Student's outfits… and the Boss met Zooey before that but… well… Lillum is a sex demon… so… put two and two together if you get where I'm going with this." The Clone said while Lillum just tapped the top of her head with her fist lightly.

"Tehe.." Lillum said like she was innocent looking right now.

SB Shadow and Knuckles looked to one another before their eyes widen in surprise.

Sam however didn't like the sound of that before speaking.

"Wait… what did she do to my mom?"

AC Shadow than starts to take a struggling Charles out of earshot since no amout of censoring would help this before Lillum spoke when it was safe.

"Well… to be blunt, your mom and I made a deal… and I rocked her fucking world right on her store counter, and she looked like she enjoyed it every step of the way." Lillum said while licking her lips when she looked to Sam.

The two sets of twins had shocked reactions from that blunt response and their eyes widen while they realized why Charles was taken out of earshot just now.

The Students just blush or sigh when they saw that answer coming a mile away and the Clone facepalms when he wished he could not see this.

Sam's eyes widen after hearing that before speaking.

"Does my dad know?"

"Hmm… he should by now if he went to the store earlier, I doubt Zooey could recover quickly after what I put her through and I even invited her to attend classes later to… spice up her sex life." Lillum said while grinning at Sam.

Said fox blushed big in embarrassment after hearing that before SB Shadow spoke.

"Okay, despite hearing these surprises, I still like to know what happened to Rachel."

"Oh… just wait… there's more surprises later… as for Rachel… well…" The Clone said before he breathed in before time advanced.

 **10 minutes later…**

"And that is why Rachel has that Arm thanks to that Assassin and Heartless that can shapeshift to allow a second Rachel of sorts for Cedric to bump uglies with, Cedric and Daniel or Cedrina and Danielle are women, why Amy is pregnant with Lillum and Sonic's kid, and Tibet is pregnant with Cedric's kid, and why some of the students are in relationships with another." The Clone said before he breathed in and coughed a bit when he had to explain everything that happened and needed to breath while an extra clone came by with a glass of water for the main clone to drink.

SB Shadow and Knuckles, along with their family and Sam were shocked when they every detail of the story before SB Shadow spoke up.

"Okay… I have no idea what to say, except that I'm happy that Rachel's alright." He said before frowning a bit at Daniella and Cedrina before speaking.

"I hope you two learned a valuable lesson and be glad that your… girlfriends didn't leave you."

Cedrina and Daniella rubbed the back of their heads before nodding their heads at SB Shadow.

"So… any more questions?" The clone asked after he caught his breath.

SB Shadow and Knuckles looked to their families to see if they any questions.

Dawn spoke up with crossed arms when she looked at the clone.

"Can anyone join your class or is their a requirement?" Dawn asked the clone which made the clone grin.

"Sure and no requirement, just a drive to train mainly with a thirst for adventure since we'll be heading to other Dimensions to train in." The clone said which made Dawn smirk a bit before she spoke up.

"I want in then, seems like a good way to get stronger." Dawn said with a determined look in her eyes which glow for a moment.

Everyone was surprised at the request before looking at the Clone to see what his response.

The clone grins before speaking.

"Well we got someone as insane as Sticks with us… welcome aboard, you have to take a test when we get back to see what class type your in, but for now, welcome to the all type class, anyone else interested?" The clone asked before looking at the group.

Impact took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"If it's okay with my parents, I like to join as well."

Staci had to smile a bit when she heard that before she spoke up.

"I don't mind personally, I mean I met your father and he's strong looking from his own type of training, and with all of the ladies in class possibly more... I might see grandkids soon." Staci said with a teasing tone to both Impact and SB Knuckles.

Said duo blushed big after hearing that.

Perci however looked to Dawn with worry before she spoke up.

"Are you sure Honey?, I mean things sound dangerous already and this is their first world." Perci said while Dawn emits a surprising amount of power when she spoke up.

 **"Exactly mom… after hearing what happened to Rachel… do you really think I wouldn't join… training aside… I want to rip those bastards who harmed her apart… dad would do the same if you, Night, or anyone of his friends got hurt and Rachel is one of my closest friends…"** Dawn said with anger radiating off of her.. seems a friend getting hurt is a anger causing button for her.

Everyone was a bit surprised when they saw that.

SB Shadow however chuckled a bit before wrapping his arms around Dawn before speaking.

"That's my little girl." He said before hugging her and kissing her forehead.

Dawn calmed down greatly after that before blushing a bit and looked away.

"D-Dad, not in front of the others." Dawn said when she felt embarrassed right now.

Azure chuckles a bit before looking at Rachel.

"I like her, good friend you got Rachel." Azure said to Rachel when she saw Dawn getting embarrassed.

Rachel giggled a bit before speaking.

"Indeed I do."

"She one of the strongest fighters here around your age right?, or is Night the strongest?, I mean from before you left for Angel City?" Azure asked Rachel when Dawn emits some serious power when she was angered.

"Actually, even though Night looks calm, he and Dawn are both equally strong." Rachel said.

Azure looked a bit confused at that when she had an odd feeling when she looked at Dawn before Demonga actually spoke up from nearby.

"Interesting... mind if I test that?" Demonga said all of a sudden which caused most to jolt since he barely speaks at all.

Dawn looks at Demonga with a raised eyebrow before she grins at him before speaking.

"Sure. I don't mind getting a challenge."

"Uh… just to point out, Demonga is like both Shadows here, an ultimate lifeform in the shape of a human… it would be like fighting your dad if he had an affinity for electrical energy." The Clone points out nearby while Demonga raised an eyebrow at the clone with crossed arms.

Dawn scoffed a bit before speaking.

"I'm not backing down from anything."

"Alright, but just a heads up, Demonga knows how to use both Chaos energy and Aura and we all know how that worked out between the two Knuckles there, Demonga, have fun and Dawn… good freaking luck." The Clone said when it gave up trying to calm things down while Demonga looks to Dawn.

"Follow me, we got an open combat area here so there shouldn't be an issue there." Demonga simply said before he turned to the combat area and surprised everyone by turning into a bolt of lightning and appearing in the middle of the combat field not a second later with his arms crossed.

Everyone else was surprised at Demonga's move before they all head to the combat field.

Once there, Dawn then step forward to the field.

That's when SB Shadow calls out.

"Be careful out there Dawn!"

Perci then called out to her as well.

"Yeah, be careful sweety, no need to prove anything, just come back safely!" Perci called out to Dawn next to SB Shadow with her hands cupping her mouth.

Dawn blushed a bit at her parent's words before focusing her attention on Demonga before stopping in front

All Demonga did was just uncrossed his arms before he just raised one hand and gave Dawn the come get me gesture before he stood there after he placed his arm at his side.

Dawn waited a couple of seconds before she went to attack.

Dawn ran for a bit before she jumped up and went for a flying kick.

Demonga however just stepped away before Dawn lands next to him with a loud bang like sound before he just placed his hands in his pockets before he spoke up.

"That all?, guess I shouldn't expect much if that's your opening move." Demonga simply said to Dawn.

Dawn scoffed a bit before speaking.

"I'm just getting started." She said before pointing her fist at Demonga before yelling.

"Chaos Blast!" She said before a beam shot out of her fist and head straight to Demonga.

To everyone's shock, Demonga just stood there before he took his hand out of his pocket before the beam connects with his hand… and he held the beam back with ease while he still had a blank look on his face before he clinched his hand and the beam of energy dissipates to show he was unharmed.

Dawn's eyes widen a bit after seeing that.

"You think that's a Chaos Blast right?, why don't I show you a real Chaos Blast?" Demonga said before he starts to walk to Dawn while his entire body sparks with red energy.

"Chaos..." Demonga said while everyone felt his energy building before his eyes widen a bit before he growled out.

 **"Blast!"** Demonga growled out before a pillar of energy shot from his body before the Pillar starts to widen to encompass the field and towards Dawn and the pillar of energy shot into the sky to show that Demonga had more energy than the SB and non AC residents even knew.

Dawn then suddenly teleport to get away from the blast before appearing up in the air.

The Blast of energy fades to reveal Demonga was in the middle of a scorched area before he looked up to Dawn to see what she would do next.

Dawn was still shocked at the power Demonga demonstrated before she got angry before shouting out.

"Chaos lance!" She yells before throwing said lance at Demonga.

Demonga in turn just stood there for some reason while the attack connects before a cloud of dust formed around him after a loud bang.

Everyone else, including Dawn, wonder what was happening.

But to everyone's shock… the cloud vanished to show Demonga never moved… in fact, aside from blue electrical sparks every few seconds… he looked unharmed...

Cedrina, Azure, Rachel, Amanda, Daniella, Audrey, Sam along with Dawn's family members were staring at AWE at Demonga's power.

Dawn was now getting frustrated till she continues using Chaos Lance at Demonga.

Demonga just stood there for the first few hits before he vanished with a burst of speed before he reappeared behind Dawn in the air with one foot raised before he just kicked her and launched her at the ground which results in a loud bang when she lands in a cloud of dust before Demonga lands on his feet and placed his hands in his pockets.

Everyone, included Dawn's family, were shocked after seeing Demonga do that.

Dawn groans in pain as she tries to get up before SB Shadow rushed to his daughter's side.

Demonga just watched since he wanted to see what this Shadow would have to say to Dawn… he could probably use it since he could sense something… off with Dawn and wanted to test something out.

SB Shadow picked Dawn up before he heard his daughter spoke.

"I-I'm sorry Dad. I failed you." Dawn said before a bit of tears starts to leak out.

SB Shadow was a bit surprised to hear that before he hugged Dawn a bit before speaking.

"It's okay, you did your best. I'm proud of you no matter what."

Though what Demonga said next would piss off practically everyone except for the clone and Lillum.

"Too bad her best wasn't good enough, I'm honestly shocked to say the least since she's your daughter… she may have power but doesn't really know how to use it or maybe… your just a soft Shadow and took it easy on training her… either way… a weakling is a weakling." Demonga coldly said to SB Shadow while he ignored the anger pointing his way from multiple people.

SB Shadow was angry after hearing Demonga's words before speaking.

"You know nothing of me. I have not gone soft. I care for my wife and kids, along with my friends."

Demonga than surprised everyone by actually chuckling for a moment before he looked to SB Shadow with a cold look in his eyes.

"Than let me tell you this, I'm being nice by doing this to her, I'm taking things easy yet I managed to beat her easily… we may have students here, but her anger could get her killed… believe it or not, from what I heard so far, a certain group that has been an enemy of Charcoal there could be leading the people who made the assassination attempt on Cedrina's life there… and a few of those guys can easily kill me if I'm not careful so tell me… am I wrong in what I'm doing… I may be a bastard to all of you, but the fact of the matter is… I'm trying to keep her from getting killed… and as for that remark of not knowing anything about you…" Demonga said before he vanished with a burst of speed before he appeared right in front of SB Shadow with glowing white eyes.

 **"I could say the same thing back to you since you have no idea about me or your counterpart who's keeping an eye on Charles… but this is your daughter's fight and you have no right to interfere like that… I mean haven't you insulted her enough by doing that."** Demonga coldly and cryptically said to SB Shadow before he starts to walk away from him.

SB Shadow still glares at Demonga, but deep down he realized the mistake he just made by getting in way.

SB Shadow put his head down as he felt regret by doing those actions.

Demonga than looked back to SB Shadow before he spoke up.

"You might not sense it…or you just don't want to... but I can tell that if she really went all out, than she would easily overpower you and that brother of hers and actually give me a slight challenge… but with how you treat her and how prideful you might be, she must hide that to help you save face… but then again, what do I know about you and your family… you should be the one who knows your daughter best right?" Demonga cryptically said before he starts to walk away with one last sentence.

"I'll be either napping or training alone, if your daughter is interested in a rematch, and actually wants to go all out… send her to me… who knows, I might even personally train her to get her to use her full power." Demonga said while he continues to walk away.

SB Shadow let all the words that Demonga said sink in before a bit of tears starts to leak out before speaking.

"I'm sorry Dawn. It seems I'm the one that failed you."

The Clone then approached the duo with a concerned look on his face.

"Try not to feel bad about what just happened and try to not let Demonga get under your skin, he normally does that even if it makes him look like an ass because he just wants to keep your daughter safe, technically he would be her uncle since he and our Shadow grew up together." The Clone said while pointing to Demonga who vanished with a burst of speed a moment later.

Most of the people that heard that were shocked at the info.

SB Shadow doesn't look at Emerald before speaking up.

"But the bastard is still right. I humiliated my daughter by interfering her match. And also I'm ashamed to admit it… but I now feel like I'm holding her back when he mentioned how powerful Dawn can be."

"Well what father wouldn't try and protect their kids... no father can be perfect after all, as for her power, I'm sure Lillum would agree with me in that she and I can sense it as well, honestly in this world, it seems she easily overpowers the other students in raw power and she's still holding back, kinda scary if you think about it but eh, what the hell.. before she goes to Demonga for a rematch if she's stubborn about it, I'll see if I can't get some of that power unlocked, that is if she agrees to it." The Clone said while sending SB Shadow a grin.

SB Shadow this time looked at The Clone before looking at Dawn before speaking.

"Dawn, do you still want to be part of that group?"

Dawn was still aching while she laid in her dad's arms before she spoke up.

"Y-You...kidding... I-I'm not… gonna back down… a-after all… I-I'm your d-daughter right?" Dawns said with a slight grin on her face which showed that even after getting beaten… she was still willing to power through the pain.

SB Shadow smiles a bit at her before speaking.

"Yes you are. And if that's what you want, then I won't stop you. I already embarrassed you enough and I don't want to hold you back for anything."

The Clone had to grin at the sight when it saw the two and that Dawn seemed to finally pass out before he clears his throat.

"Well then, why not take her back to your home to rest and I can have her catch up with the others later, for now, why not have Night at least attend this class for now to see if interests him or not, a trial run so to speak." The Clone said while pointing a thumb at Night.

SB Shadow looked at his son before speaking.

"What do you think son?"

Night took a moment to think before speaking.

"I can try it out. If it's okay with mom."

"Well… as long as things don't get to dangerous I'm fine with it… not that I'm trying to hold you back… but…" Perci said when she felt worried about Night after seeing Dawn getting hurt like that.

"Oh don't worry, first few days are just lessons about Chaos energy and Aura and their applications in and out of battle, honestly the only thing Night would have to do is follow the others to certain areas so I can demonstrate the moves themselves." The Clone said to help ease Perci when she looked worried to him but Perci looked more relaxed after hearing that.

"Then I'm in." Night said before Impact came up to him before patting his back.

"Welcome to the party cuz. I have a feeling things are gonna get interesting. And who knows, we'll probably get to meet more lovely ladies along the way."

The Clone grins when he leaned in to tease Impact a bit.

"Easy Romeo, quite a few of these ladies are already taken, think like that and Cedy and Danny here might think your gunning for their girls." The Clone said with an amused tone.

Impact, who remembers hearing the Clone's story, looked at Cedrina and Daniella, whom said female wolf and panda were now looking at Impact with looks that said 'don't even think about it'.

Impact sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"No worries. I would never do nothing like that."

"Oh no worries, I mean you and the other Students got these sex ed lessons from Lillum, her daughters, and Audrey there later so it's not like you won't get any… I mean schooling aside, were all adults here right?, I mean you are over 18 yes?, or did you just get your somewhat bulky build from your dad early?" The Clone asked while Frost, Rose, and Audrey looked to Impact with grins on their faces and waved to him while winking.

"I'm 20, just like Dawn and Night."

"Good to know… anyway, Sam, want to join in as well?, figure I should ask you and you can talk with your family about it later if your interested." The Clone said while he looked to the three tailed fox.

Sam took a moment to think before she nods her head at the Clone.

Lillum though put her two cents in to mess with Sam a little.

"Well if she can even walk and talk after I got through with her, than you might be only able to talk to your dad… but if your mom can walk, she might actually encourage joining for a few… reasons." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Sam blushed brightly after hearing that while the others sweatdrops at Lillum's antics.

Cream than spoke up after raising her hand.

"Um… Sam… I'm just wondering if you do join, what kind of abilities do you have?" Cream asked since she was curious and the others looked to her, than everyone looked to Sam to see what she would say.

Said female fox rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"Well… I don't think I have anything in the powers department. The only thing I have is my dad's love for technology and building things."

The Clone then decided to make a funny moment when he pulled out a Microphone from his pocket and spoke into it.

"It looks like we got a mechanic inclined badass than, everyone please lend a hand for her and give her the courage to join!" The Clone said while a few students chuckle at the Clones antics before they start clapping and what not to cheer Sam on.

Azure, Cedrina, Rachel, Daniella, Amanda, Audrey, Impact, Night and everyone else cheered Sam on to join before said female fox blushed a bit at the cheers before she smiles at everyone before speaking.

"Okay, I'll do it."

The Clone than spoke into the Microphone like an announcer again.

"And there you have it people, Sam the Fox has joined the team, give her a hand everyone!" The Clone said before everyone did so as well for a minute before everyone fell silent when the Clone held up a hand.

"So… unless we have anything else to worry about, let's get the Students sitting together and if the Parents want, they can stick around to see how lesson one turns out." The Clone suggests to everyone with a grin on his face.

That's when SB Shadow spoke.

"I'm gonna take Dawn to my house so she can rest and heal. Do you want to come with me Perci or stay to watch Night?"

"Hmm… I'll stay here for a bit to see how things are with Night than come home to help with Dawn, hope you don't mind watching her for an hour or so." Perci said while she kissed SB Shadow on the lips for a moment and pulled away to whisper into his ear.

"Besides… seeing you all fatherly is really getting me hot and bothered… hope the bed can take what I'm going to do to you later." Perci whispered with a teasing tone so that only SB Shadow would hear.

SB Shadow blushed brightly at his wife's actions before whispering back with a grin.

"I'll see you later." He said before he starts heading towards his house while carrying Dawn.

Perci smiles when she heard that before AC Shadow walked back to the group with a calmer Charles in hand before he spoke up after he looked to Rachel.

"Is it alright to set Charles down Rachel?, he might zoom off if I do though." AC Shadow said while he looked to a more sluggish Charles.

Rachel took a moment to think before speaking.

"Bring him to me. I'll hold him."

AC Shadow did so before he plopped Charles on Rachel's lap before he starts to walk away before Perci spoke up.

"Um… excuse me…" Perci said which got AC Shadow's attention before Perci spoke up.

"Do you… think it would be possible if you could help check on Dawn later?" Perci asked which made AC Shadow just look to her before he silently walks away before the clone spoke to her when she felt a bit irritated when AC Shadow didn't answer her.

"Eh, don't worry, the silent thing is normally a maybe that is leaning to yes, doesn't matter what version, but the Emo incarnates normally care more than they let on." The clone said with the others able to hear him while Perci giggles a bit before the clone spoke up.

"Now then… on to the lesson of Chaos and Aura energy and their uses in and out of battle, any questions before we start?" The Clone said before waiting for a question.

No one said anything till Sam raised her hand.

"What is Aura?"

"Well… in a nutshell without getting too complicated is that Aura is the life energy of the body being used to strengthen it, no worries about burning out if you think it's not recoverable but using to much can be fatal, just get a good night's rest and a meal before or after sleeping and you should be good to go, normally only Aura users can see Aura since it's mainly an invisible force of sorts, think of killing intent as one example, it might not be Aura exactly… but with Aura enhancing it…" The clone said before his eyes snapped open and a horrible pressure shot everywhere which made Everyone but Lillum, Cream, Lavender, AC Knuckles And Strike, jump back from the clone in shock and fear before the clone relaxed and the pressure fades before he spoke up.

"Sorry but that was one of the ways I learned how to Identify if an Aura user was targeting me, another example is more of a comparison, but think of this, pretend you're standing in the harshest blizzard imaginable and you have no clothing at all, in a nutshell shell for what just happened, the ones who jumped back couldn't withstand the force and retreated while the ones who could had brought up their defenses, and another example was when Demonga took the Chaos Lance earlier, thanks to Aura, his bodies defenses were amped greatly and he came out unscathed as a result, are you all following so far?" The clone asked when it looked to Everyone around him.

Sam, along with Night and Impact nod their heads at the clone.

The other non Aura users finally got why Demonga got out of that predicament without issue before Azure spoke up after calming down.

"W-Well.. we get that now with what happened to Knuckles and Demonga here, but is there other uses for it?" Azure said which made the clone grin before three more clones walked from a storage looking are before The main clone spoke up.

"Glad you asked, before we start, I want to explain the categories of Aura and how you guys are separated into them thanks to a method of quick unlocking and the water glass trick." The Clone said with a grin on his face to the Students.

"What's the water glass trick?" Cedric asked.

"Well it's only for fully trained Students who manage to see and manipulate Aura, but I'll have Cream demonstrate the Water Glass Method, or Water divination as the proper name goes." The Clone said while Cream smiles when she got up while the extra clones set up the method… a simple table with a see through glass and plain water that filled half of the glass.

"Now watch… you'll see that Cream here has one of six categories here that she specializes in." The Clone said while Cream stopped at the table and held her hands next to the glass without touching it and looked like she was focusing… to the Non-aura users, it looked like nothing was happening for a moment… until…

The water itself seems to slowly rise and spill out of the glass… it was like an invisible faucet was filling the glass without water actually filling while the clone grins when he looked to the Students before speaking up.

"Cream here held back but in a nutshell, she is an **Enhancer** class Aura user since the water overflowed when she applied to the water, there are 6 classes that Aura can be categorized as and Enhancer is one of them." The Clone said to the Students and waits to see if they were following.

Some of the students, who were shocked at Cream's skill, were very eager to know more before Daniella raised her hand before speaking

"And the other 5 categories?"

The clone grins before holding up 6 fingers and starts counting down with each type listed.

"First is **Enhancer** , it's a aura type that's focused on close combat and augmenting ones body for hand to hand based battles, their normally open about their thoughts personality wise." The clone said before lowering a finger.

"Second is **Transmitters** , they are normally tricky minded people, and they can use techniques that reflect that with random or unpredictable effects." The Clone said before lowering finger two.

"Third is **Emitters** , normally impatient people, not detailed oriented and quick to get violent, they are similar to Enhancers in that they can be impulsive but they normally calm down and forget things easier, they normally have long range abilities as a forte." The clone said before lowering Finger three.

"Forth is **Conjurer's** , they normally have high strung or overly serious or stoic, they are normally on guard, smart, and plan things in advance which is a forte, and they can create objects made of Aura that can be used in senseable ways in and out of battle." The clone said while lowering the fourth finger.

"Fifth is **Manipulator** , logical people who advance at their own pace, they can argue with others but want to keep their families and loved ones safe, but are too damn stubborn about listening to others when they have their own goal in mind, manipulators are able to manipulate people, objects, like smoke or Paper that has been hardened with Aura, but that is later since I need to go over the very basics of Aura after this." The Clone said before lowering a finger.

"Finally is **specialist** , they are normally loners and surprisingly popular, they like to keep to themselves but are surrounded by people, they normally as their class says, have a move that is unique to them that can't be categorized by the other 5 categories and focus on that skill only, I know a guy who has a specialist ability that allows him 100% control of the other 5 categories when a certain condition is met which makes him one scary Aura user, but it comes at a cost to him, but that is a story for another day." The clone said when he lowered his sixth finger and waits for questions.

The students paled a bit as they didn't like the sound of the cost thing before Impact raised his hand.

"So we're going to learn all categories or do each of us get one category that we can do best at?"

"Well… hard to say but it would be best to do this, work on what your best at and the two types next to your main category to give you some skills there since if you go farther, the harder it is to learn… think like this, Cream is a Enhancer, so she can go 100% into The Enhancer category but she can only use the Emission and Transmutation category at 80% effectiveness, any further and the effectiveness drops by half to 40% so I would say for Enhancers, stick to those two categories if you want to spend out more with an efficient manner, I'll make a graph to show the iconic category wheel so that you can decide to either focus on one single category or go for a double or triple threat." The Clone explained to Impact and the others.

The students nod their heads in understanding as they let the info sink in.

"Now, anything else before I go to the very basics on training your Aura to a safe level for a full awakening?" Emerald asked to make sure no issues were left.

Students tried to think on one before they shook their heads in unison.

Emerald nods before he spoke up.

"Now, to learn Aura properly, there are four starting steps you need to take, you will need to use these daily to train your Aura so don't forget these, and it will help now since everyone has a tiny amount leaking from them before they can control it." The Clone said before continuing.

"The first step it called **Ten** , or **Shroud** , is the process of keeping something called Nodes open, nodes let Aura escape the body slowly, but Ten keeps the Aura locked around the body instead of leaking away, best I can say is that it feels like a lukewarm, viscous fluid all around your body, it helps keep the body youthful so there is the reduced aging effect of this step, and Ten is also the most Basic defense against Aura based abilities, it also helps with physical defense but you need to be careful if the attack is enhanced with Aura, and through constant meditation and Practice, you can do it in your sleep, it's like riding a bike or breathing, you never forget how to do it since it will be apart of your daily life, it's the easiest but most important step as the better Ten you have the more control you have over your Aura." The Clone said while he waits to let the info sink in while Staci leans in a bit to Rachel when she stepped close and whispered into her ear.

"Think I can get in on this?, that Aura thing is like every woman's dream." Staci said while Perci walked over before pinching her sisters ear and starts to walk away with Staci in tow while she keeps saying ow.

"Don't interrupt them sis, maybe you can later, but for now, let them focus." Perci said while the Clone sweatdrops from that before looking back to see if the Students got all of that.

Students did understand what Emerald meant after they, especially Night and Impact, sweatdrop after seeing Perci pinching Staci's ear.

"N-Now… the second step is called **Zetsu** , Cedrina here can help identify if since another clone used it to track her when she was a man on Angel City, it's the opposite of Ten in that it closes the nodes that let Aura leak out and it makes your presence harder to sense and it's perfect for trackers, but not impossible for people to sense if said 5 senses like sound and sight are high enough, even strong Aura users can hide their aura fro. Others with this and it can be used to recover faster from fatigue, but try to keep that part for when you know your in a safe place since you would be completely defenseless from others and can take massive damage from Aura based hits, even weak ones." The Clone explained before he used Zetsu in front of everyone and he just walked by people and knelt next to Cedrina before he let his Zetsu lift which revealed his presence to everyone and they all jolt while The clone grinned at Cedrina since she wanted to know that move was done in the past.

Said female wolf did remember that which made her more determined to learn that move.

The Clone chuckles from the look on Cedrina's face and the Student's reaction from the Zetsu move before The Clone got up and walked back to the front of the Students before he turned to them and spoke up.

"This Next move is the opposite of Ten called **Ren** … in a nutshell it's... like... THIS!" The Clone called out before a massive pressure explodes from him which knocked all of the students onto their backs while the Clone spoke up when the pressure recedes.

"In a nutshell, this move makes the Aura around you amplify around you and allows you to use higher level techniques and stronger power with physical attacks, but it's like a double edge sword since it can eat up Aura, one can train their Ren so it can be used longer in and out of battle, but normally it takes one month of training to only get 10 minutes out of battle, so if Ten is the defensive style of Aura, than Ren is for the offensive style." The Clone explained while it waits for everyone to pick themselves up and for questions so far.

The students, who were still shocked from that action, sat back up before Rachel spoke up.

"What happens if you train in Ren, more than a month? Like say in a year."

"Than you would have more than 10 minutes, it might not be 10 every month, but the time you could use Ren would increase more, and you know what they say, practice makes perfect." The Clone said with a grin on his face.

"So… anymore questions before I get to the final basic step?" The Clone asked with crossed arms.

The students shook their heads as they wanted to hear the last step.

"Alright, the final basic step is called **Hatsu** , It is normally influenced by the category your in and is used to project the Aura into a special or unique paranormal ability that is normally called a **Nen ability,** **Nen** is another word for Aura if any of you are curious, even though it's called a basic ability, its mainly to allow the activation of a Nen ability so it's… a bit hard to just say that it's categorized since it mainly depends on the person, are you all following so far?" The Clone said while shrugging a bit near the end.

"And that is the four basic steps since Hatsu can't be shown right now since only a small amount of you can see Aura, any questions before we start the Chaos energy section?, everyone will be able to see it easily unlike Aura which needs the Nodes activated in your eyes." The Clone asked before waiting for questions.

The students let the info sink in before they shook their heads so they can learn the on Chaos energy.

The Clone grins before speaking up.

"Great… cause unlike Aura… you can use Chaos energy in so many ways that only your imagination is the main thing use for it, Chaos Energy is by Nature unstable… But that unstableness is the key for that freedom… but when combined with your Aura category... well… you really start to get strong after that..." The Clone said while green mist seeps from his body.

The students watched closely at the green mist that the Clone released.

However the mist vanished when the clone look serious.

"Now before I get started, I want to let those who don't know know about this, but Chaos energy can be classified into two categories, Light attribute and Dark Attribute without any elemental energy amping the attack, for light, positive emotions are needed while for Dark, negative emotions are needed to power the attack, so the stronger your emotions, the stronger the Chaos based ability, it might be a given but it can also be a dangerous tool if you lose control." The Clone said with a serious look on his face while Azure looked a bit depressed when she remembered her home… and the home she destroyed.

Cedrina noticed that before she grabbed Azure's hand before squeezing it a bit in a comforting way.

Azure jolts a bit before she blushed when she felt that and felt a bit better before she lightly squeeze Cedrina's hand to let her know she felt better before the Clone spoke up.

"But trust me, keep the energy under control and you can do things like this…" The Clone said before he held his hands out and a green plasma like barrier covered everyone around them which gave them a green hue when the sunlight hit the barrier.

"One decent defense is to make a barrier of Chaos Energy around you and your allies to block certain attacks, but it's not perfect… but something this… makes some very interesting maneuvers in combat or when getting from A to B quickly." The Close said before the barrier vanished before the Clone took a step forward and before his foot could hit the ground… a pulse of green energy emits from his foot before he stepped up… and actually starts walking up into the air like he was climbing stairs.

The students stares at AWE as they continue to watch before the Clone stopped a bit high into the air.

"So tell me, have any of you gotten into manipulating Chaos Energy this well?, or can at least create a barrier?" The Clone asked before Cream, who was smiling, raised her hand, and Lavender who did the same with a calm expression a moment later while Strike did the same.

"I can walk on barriers but I'm still working on making them more efficient." Cream said before Strike spoke up.

"Similar, but focusing on defense." Strike said with Lavender speaking up.

"Same as Strike but I'm about to work on Barrier walking." Lavender said while she lowered her hand.

Cedrina, Azure, Rachel and Daniella shook their heads.

Night, Sam and Impact stayed silent since they never done that before.

"Well then, it's your lucky day everyone, cause today is the day that I unlock Chaos energy in you all safely, all you need to do is to remove your shirts for the men, and for the women, please equip this lovely skin tight shirt, loose clothing will just be blown away into shredded remains so try and not think that I am like Lillum here." The Clone said while holding out a surprisingly small but stretchy shirt that the clone stretched before looking to a laughing Lillum at the last bit.

Everyone sweatdrops at that before the students, or in this case, Impact and Night, blushed a bit before the two only boys removed their shirts which showed off their torso with a bit of muscles.

Frost and Rose giggle a bit when they saw that while some of the women around them did so as well

Cedrina however looked at the two boys before thinking.

 _'Wow do they look hot. *Record Scratch*... Did I just think… OH NO!'_ She thought with horror.

However Cedrina's hollow sounded amused when she responds.

 _ **"Well considering that the big breasted bitch messed with our head, you might as well be a full on woman… honestly since I'm your instinct… I feel drawn as well… hehe…. And I just realize that Azure might be listening in…"**_ The Hollow said with an amused tone before she fell silent.

Cedrina paled a bit before mentally thinking to Azure.

' _Um… Azure? Did you hear what my hollow and I thought?_ '

 _"Oh yeah… definitely some dream material there…"_ Azure thought back with an amused tone to Cedrina while she herself had an amused grin on her face.

Cedrina then covered her face as she was now embarrassed as hell.

Azure however chuckles a bit before thinking back.

 _"At least its not Daniella and complete strangers right, what happens in this Dimension, stays in this Dimension right… HAHAHAHA!"_ Azure thought before she mentally busts out laughing while she had to fight from laughing physically.

Cedrina was now blushing mad in embarrassment before thinking.

 _"God… if only there was an ancient temple I can find where I could hide in peace after this.'_

 _"Do I even need to respond to that one?, I mean I did say that I could try turning into a man to experiment with Mistress's help and we did have fun so what's the difference between genders?, granted I don't want to bump uglies as a guy but still, you got the body of a woman who can make practically anyone go wild from just looking at them."_ Azure thought while she subconsciously sent some jealous waves to Cedrina.

' _Yeah part of that doesn't make me feel better._ ' Cedrina thought before Azure spoke up.

 _"Well consider this then, can you really complain when you never did it with a guy in that form, I mean I doubt you will when your back to normal but I doubt Mistress would screw up with her work in your head by making anything negative happen, so for all you know you might actually like it, or not, like I said, never tried it."_ Azure thought to try and calm down Cedrina somewhat.

Cedrina took a moment to think on that before thinking to Azure.

 _"I guess you're right Azure. If I haven't done it, then I have no reason to complain."_

 _"Well than, guess I have something in mind for later than."_ Azure just simply thought back to Cedrina in a cryptic way while she walked over to Emerald and grabbed a shirt before she went behind a rock to change.

Cedrina now had a bad feeling what Azure meant before she got and just walked up to Emerald, while showing no emotion before grabbing the second shirt before she went behind a tree to change.

Everyone else did the same before they exit one by one till everyone saw Azure and Cedrina… and… the coloring for Azure… kind of had Emerald sweatdrop while Cream had to cover Charles's eyes and The Clone had a different clone takes Charles away to play a video game the extra told Charles about before he could get a good look.

It… kind of looked like Azure was wearing nothing for torso while Cedrina's full upper figure was seen even if it was covered in a black cloth.

Azure had to blush a bit when it kind of looked like she was only wearing her belly dancer pants after removing the red top, she still had the jewelry equipped so she still had the bangles and the hair piece.

Cedrina blushed a bit as well while turning her head away a bit so she wouldn't look at the others before she walk towards them before sitting down.

She still didn't look.

Rachel, Amanda, Audrey, Sam and Daniella did blushed a bit when the saw the duo.

Night and Impact however just stared at the couple while blushing.

The Clone felt like teasing the duo when he appeared between Night and Impact before he spoke up between their heads.

"You do remember Cedrina was originally a Cedric right?, Azure was born that way but Cedrina… well if you don't mind the past male form I can't stop you guys, Lillum made Cedrina into a full on women so what do I know, hell I do know since the boss has a female form as well." The Clone said within earshot of people who did and didn't know.

Night and Impact were now embarrassed after remembering who Cedrina was before they quickly shook their heads meaning they didn't want to go there.

The Clone chuckles before he spoke to Lillum.

"Sorry Lillum but no go for that kind of fantasy still." The clone said while Lillum just snapped her fingers when she looked disappointed… looked comical.

"Well since everyone is suited up, why don't we go ahead and start… so… who wants to go first?" The Clone said while clapping his hands together.

It was only a couple of moments before Rachel raised her hand.

The Clone grins before it points to the ground in front of everyone.

"Alright Rachel, just stand her, I'll place my hand on your back, and I'll fire my energy through you, if you have any potential locked away even after training, than this should bring it out, if not, than the energy will harmlessly pass through you." The clone said with a smile on his face when he gestures for Rachel to step forward.

Said hedgehog was a bit hesitant before she got and walk towards the Clone before standing at the exact spot where the Clone said to go.

The Clone nods before he placed a hand on Rachel's back before he spoke up.

"Just relax Rachel, and if this works then listen to my words ok?, this part is important." The Clone said with a serious look on his face while his hand starts to glow to show that he was about to fire his energy.

Rachel took a moment to relax as she let's the Clone do his thing.

A moment later, and the Clone shot a blast of energy through Rachel… and when the energy fades… nothing was seen for a moment while The Clone took a step back when Rachel starts to act… odd… mainly she seemed to hunch over and a green mist starts to emit from her before the ground around her starts to rumble.

Everyone was worried for the hedgehog's safety.

Rachel shudders a bit before thinking.

 _'Oh man. What just happened? I was doing okay, now I'm about to fall. But I did felt something in my body. I hoped what the Clone did worked.'_

A moment later… and a burst of energy builds in her body before she threw her head back and roared out when energy shot from her body and her eyes give a pure green glow while everyone got blasted back again before the clone roars over the roar of Rachel's newly acquired energy.

"RACHEL!... CAN YOU HEAR ME!?, IF YOU CAN… LOOK MY WAY!" The clone roars out to get Rachel's attention… this was the important part.

Rachel struggles a bit but was able to look at the Clone.

The Clone noticed before he called out over the roar of the energy.

"LISTEN WELL!, NO MATTER HOW MUCH ENERGY YOU HAVE!, YOU STILL HAVE A LIMIT!, YOU NEED TO LISTED TO WHAT I SAY NOW OR YOU WILL PASS OUT!... AND POSSIBLY DIE IF YOU TRY AND FORCE THIS!, PICTURE A RAGING RIVER BEING CHANNELED INTO A THIN CALMER STREAM!" The Clone roars out to try and help Rachel with getting her energy under control.

Rachel struggles again before doing just that.

She kept thinking of the raging river as she hopes that the energy dies down.

Though instead of dying down, it only seemed to calm a little and be more focused before the Clone roars again.

"PICTURE THAT CALM STREAM NOW BEING BLOCKED OFF BY A DAM AND KEEP THAT IMAGE IN YOUR HEAD!, THIS ENERGY IS A PART OF YOU!, IT'S WILD BUT IT CAN BE FOCUSED!, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CONCENTRATE AND IT SHOULD BEND TO YOUR WILL!" The Clone roars since the energy was still loud.

Rachel acknowledges the advice before picking the dam to block the river.

The students were now very worried for Rachel's safety. Especially, Cedrina, Azure, Amanda, Strike, Sam, Night and Impact.

For a few moment, Rachel's energy flickers before she lets out a yell when the energy turned into a smooth egg shape around her body before it slowly went into her.

For a moment nothing happened before Rachel starts to fall forward before the clone caught her and gently set her on the ground before he spoke up.

"Congratulations Rachel, you maybe exhausted now, but when you wake, you'll feel better than you ever have in your entire life, just make sure to dream about a date with Cedy or something on a dammed river, the mental image helps keep the energy in check." The Clone said with a teasing grin to the exhausted hedgehog.

Rachel blushed a bit at the thought she gave the Clone a nice smile before shutting her eyes.

However, she did actually start to dream of her and Cedric at the river.

Everyone was glad that Rachel was okay.

Cedrina did blush a bit when the Clone gave Rachel that idea before the Clone picked up Rachel with his arms like a bride before he walked over to SB Knuckles and sets her under a tree for shade before he turned back to the Students.

"So… who's next?" The Clone said with a grin while time passed multiple times while the scene showed multiple students managing to succeed easily while some had some more trouble to get the energy under control, the troubled ones were mainly Audrey, Impact, Sticks, Danielle and Amanda and Azure.

Sticks had a lot of energy compared to the others which made it a bit of a hassle to get her to focus but she managed to focus when The Clone got a bit desperate and told Sticks that he would talk to Cedrina later about doing something for her that she wouldn't normally do… and… funny enough it caused Sticks to get some kind of iron focus and… get the energy under control with no issue a minute later which caused the clone to sweatdrop from that… when it doubt… use lust as some kind of bait it seems.

Cedrina, though happy for her badger girlfriend to pass, was not amused when used her as bait.

Daniella used her samurai training of patience when she was trying to get use to the energy that was passing through. However it got a bit difficult, but she used the Clones advice he gave to Rachel and started to imagine herself with Cream at the river. And sure enough she was able to maintain it.

Audrey had some issues mainly when she had trouble focusing mainly for the fact that since her body was altered, the shirt like suit hugged her torso and breasts in ways that made it hard for her to focus… and caused a lot of Students to blush when the Clone had to tempt Audrey like he did Sticks with Cedrina by saying the Boss would get Audrey to have the best day in bed so far that she would have which… like for Sticks… got her to focus long enough to get the energy under control before Audrey passed out and the Clone set her next to the other passed out Students.

Some of the people fell on their backs after that.

Some had muttered 'Are you kidding me?'.

The Clone saw their looks and got a comical look on his face when he spoke up.

"Oh come on, if you were in my shoes you would try the same to help get the person in question to focus, if you want to blame anyone, blame Lillum for Audrey and Cedrina here for Sticks, she's the one who targeted Cedrina when she jumped him when she was a he." The Clone said with a comical look on his face when he points to Lillum and Cedrina.

Cedrina however got annoyed.

"Oh yeah sure, let's all blame the wolf here. I'm just sitting here doing nothing while everyone does their own thing."

"... I did point out Lillum right?, in a nutshell she's the one who started things but you got jumped in the bathroom." The Clone said before Lillum points to Azure with a comical look as well.

"Hey don't blame me, Azure was the one who snapped back then, and didn't your clones cause Audrey to get like that when your clone brothers had their way with her?" Lillum points out with the clone and Azure sweatdropping while Azure blushed before she spoke up.

"Can we just drop it and get to the rest of us?, I think Cedrina here and myself are after Impact here and I want to finish before tomorrow gets here." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face to the arguing trio.

Cedrina looked at the Clone with crossed arms.

Azure sighs before she leaned in and whispered into Cedrina's ear.

"Cheer up and after the massage and my own little surprise for you… I'll do anything you want… a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g at all… even that one thing I talked about with you." Azure whispered into Cedrina's ear to tease her.

Said female wolf blushed brightly while surprisingly, her tail starts wagging with excitement before Cedrina stood before speaking.

"I like to go next." She said before walking towards the Clone, but not before Cedrina teases Azure by swinging her hips a bit.

Azure blushed a bit while the Clone sweatdrops before he looked to Impact.

"Sorry Impact, mind waiting a bit more?" The Clone said with an amused tone while Frost and Rose gave Azure thumbs up for what she did which made Azure blush a bit before she fell silent.

Impact just was surprised seeing Cedrina do that to Azure, but didn't blush since he still remembers what the Clone said before speaking.

"Not at all."

The Clone shrugged before he looked to Cedrina who stopped at him before she turned her back to him.

"Alright, like the others, brace yourself Cedrina." The Clone said before he got ready to send energy through her back.

Cedrina tries to relax while letting the Clone do his job.

She was still very excited after hearing what Azure said and promised.

The Clone in the meantime took an extra moment to charge his hand… but he also felt something off with Cedrina's back… felt like… large scars under the shirt and fur, he would have put it off as battle scars but their way to many… he or the boss would ask later.

A moment later, he shot his energy through Cedrina's back… everything went normal… but when the power starts to build… something went wrong….

Everyone watched what was happening.

Cedrina was now feeling something. But it was not a good feeling.

The power kept building and building before…

 **SNAP!**

Cedrina than had a split second reminder of her powers running wild right before she threw her head back and let out a cry of anguish before blue and green energy shot from her, the blue energy hit the Clone who was caught off guard and vanished with a poof of smoke.

Everyone saw with shocked looks as Cedrina continues to cry out.

A moment later, Azure starts to hear many random thoughts… before they start to sound coherent and she starts to make out some words while her eyes widen in shock.

 _"No...No...Not again. I don't want to go through it again. Dad help me!"_

A moment later, to the leftover awake Students shock, Azure starts to walk forward and towards Cedrina and the raging energies.

Cedrina looks at her girlfriend with shock as she remembers what her dad did before she tries to speak.

 _"S-Stay...b-back Azure. D-Don't come any...c-closer.'_

Azure however didn't listen, she continues to walk to Cedrina even after getting hit with a few bolts of energy which made her grit her teeth in pain… but she just powered through it before she got into the large bit of energy around Cedrina and she froze for a moment when pain went through her body when her entire body got shot with the energy.

"G-Guh!" Azure grunts out before she slowly starts to step closer to the out of control Wolf with a determined look in her eyes.

Some of the students tries to tell Azure to stop while Cedrina tired to use the thought crest.

 _"Azy please don't. That's how my dad died. I don't want to lose you."_

Azure however ignored Cedrina… but a few thoughts were heard by Cedrina when Azure got even closer.

 _"Not…. Going… to let…. You…. Lose… it…. I'm…. Not…. Going to…. Lose…. You…"_ Azure barely thought…. It was like she didn't even register Cedrina's question fully while she got close… each step was like agony to Azure when the pain got stronger before she was standing right in front of Cedrina.

Everyone was still shocked that Azure kept going.

Rachel, who finally starts to wake up a bit, widen her eyes in shock at what was happening. But was too weak to do anything.

Cedrina stared at Azure with tears in her eyes.

A moment later, and to everyone's shock, Azure raised one hand and… slapped Cedrina on the side of her face while energy shot through Azure's arm which made her let out a restrained scream through gritted teeth but she didn't fall back.

Everyone, especially Cedrina was shocked at the sudden move.

 _"That….was… for trying… to get… me to… leave you... like that…."_ Azure slowly got out thought crest before she surprised the others again by using her other hand and gripped Cedrina's chin, fought through the pain, and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone was again shocked at the sudden move while most blushed at the scene.

Cedrina, who was also shocked for a moment, melts into the kiss before she wrapped her arms around her feline girlfriend.

Oddly enough, focusing on Azure slowly got Cedrina's out of control energy to act calmer.

Azure noticed before she thought to Cedrina.

 _"Picture… a raging river… channeled… into a calmer stream…."_ Azure thought to Cedrina to get her to remember the steps.

Cedrina, who was still kissing Azure, acknowledges it as she remembers the Clone's advice before she starts picturing said river in her mind before she slides her tongue in Azure's mouth while the energy seemed calmer.

Azure then thought another thing while either Emerald, or a clone appeared from nearby with a serious look on his face.

 _"Picture the calmer river being channeled into a thinner before being blocked off by a dam…"_ Azure thought while she continues the kiss and fought through the pain.

Cedrina did just that as she continues the kiss.

And just like that, the energy stopped roaring out of control before Cedrina and Azure start to fall from one another.

From Cedrina's perspective, before she passed out, she saw the clone or Emerald catch a steaming Azure before a green energy goes over her body before she passed out… but not before she had one last thought.

 _"I...love...you...Azure."_

The scene than fades to black with most of the Students and parents rushing over to Cedrina and Azure while most of the knocked out Students, minus Rachel didn't even notice what happened.

* * *

 **The scene fades in to show that Atomsk had ran into a random area of the JL space station before he had to stop to catch his breath when it seemed safe and Shayara wasn't coming after him.**

 **Atomsk took a few breaths before speaking.**

 **"Boy that was close. Superman owes me big time. Although… Shayara was indeed hot."**

 **"Gotta agree with you there but the anger is not my thing, gotta say, nice speed to get away from her." A voice quickly said from behind Atomsk with a jovial tone.**

 **Atomsk jolts before turning around to see who spoke.**

 **Turns out it was the Flash who spoke to him with an amused look on his face.**

 **Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking.**

 **"Well as the saying goes, 'the need for the speed'." Atomsk said before putting on a pair of shades.**

 **Flash chuckles at that before he spoke up.**

 **"Eh, I think you and I will get along…Soda?" The Flash said before he looked away and back and rests his arm on Atomsk's shoulder while his free hand had a soda in it while he held it to Atomsk with a grin on his face.**

 **Atomsk chuckles again before speaking.**

 **"Like the way you think." He said before getting the soda.**

 **"Well you should know than that your green faced friend is locked in a cell right now and the other one is in the med room while nursing some bruises, so I came here to get you to the med bay." The Flash said before hanging Atomsk a datapad like gadget before he spoke up.**

 **"Follow the arrow, see you later." The Flash said with an amused tone before he zoomed off.**

 **Atomsk sees the pad before looking at the readers.**

 **"Hey everyone. Welcome back. As you just saw, I was able to escape Hawkgirl's wrath. But I will say again, she was hot. Anyway hoped you guys enjoyed chap.13. Cedrina got through a new look. She got the eyes on most females, some are her girlfriends, and a couple of boys. Though now she might have to deal with the fact of actually acting like a woman. Now it seems a few people know of her scars. But where did she get them? At least Azure was able to help calm Cedrina down after what just went down. It's Deja Vu for our wolf friend. At least Cedrina is gonna get a nice surprise from the young feline. Among other things...wink, wink. Anyhow, I'm gonna check on TME to see how's he doing, unless DME came back but still. So anyway see you next time. Deuces." Atomsk said with 2 finger before using the datapad to find TME before the scene fades black.**


	14. Entering the mind, meeting personalities

**A scene opens up in the JL med bay with TME resting on one of the beds.**

 **Just then Atomsk walks in while holding the data pad he got from the Flash.**

 **Thankfully for Atomsk, Superman was in the room while he leaned against the wall while a ice pack was on TME's forehead while said author lets out the occasional groan.**

 **"Hello, sorry for the trouble with Shayara, didn't expect you to go through 4 walls, I was just trying to stop the… fight… that was bouncing around the room before a window was destroyed or something." Superman said when he noticed Atomsk in the room, super hearing helps after all.**

 **Atomsk wasn't about that part since everyone knows Superman's powers and stuff.**

 **"Eh, no worries. I didn't rat you out if you're wondering. Though if I wanted to meet a hot woman, it would not be like that." He said.**

 **Superman chuckles for a moment before he spoke up.**

 **"Well considering how angry she can get, I would suggest… ratting me out as it were since at the very least, I can talk to her after she cooled down, anyway, sorry about your friend here, but at the very least we have that Green faced man in the containment cells below, Martian manhunter is keeping an eye on him." Superman said to fill in Atomsk about where the Green faced man was.**

 **Atomsk sighs a bit in relief after hearing that before looking at TME before speaking.**

 **"Hey TME, you doing okay? or is this DME again?"**

 **TME or DME spoke up then while his eyes were covered a bit by the bag to show who was in control.**

 **"TME here, and are you sure he's in there Clark?, he has reality warping abilities so he could have just let you catch him for some kind of twisted game of his." TME said when he sat up after removing the ice pack from his head while Superman frowns before he spoke up.**

 **"I'm guessing you knowing that means that either A… you did your research on me… or B… what Diana told me with that Thor fellow was right and that your from an alternate Dimension right?" Superman said while TME nods for a moment.**

 **"Kind of both… right Atomsk?" TME said to the man of Steel.**

 **"Oh yeah." Atomsk said.**

 **"I see, that guy reminds me of Darkseid a bit since he can use powers that are… deadly… any chance the Dimension you two came from can be trusted?, no one else is coming and you two are scouts or something?, not the first time we nearly got into a war between different Dimensions." Superman said with slightly narrowed eyes at the duo.**

 **"No, no one is coming. And we're not scouts or anything. We're just simply two fanfic writers, that have been on one crazy adventure. Though I'm not sure if TME remembers anything before his other half took over." Atomsk said.**

 **"Yeah, if there are others like us than we never really run into them, they're probably just doing their own thing and watching guys like you and others and sending what happens back in writing back to our world as interesting stories… best think I can say is we're observers, but unlike the ones who won't do much, we're pretty much free guys who do our own thing, so as long as you don't cause us issues, we won't in turn, though I'm sure that Green faced Freak caused trouble while I was out… what happened with my other half exactly?, he didn't do anything to you Atomsk?" TME asked while Superman quietly looked to Atomsk since it seems Atomsk knew more than TME right now, TME's heartbeat was steady and his face didn't give any lying indications so he wasn't lying right now.**

 **Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking up.**

 **"Well he had his… moments… do you want to know what happen?"**

 **"Well I'd at least like to know what that Green faced man did and if I happened to piss anyone off, I'm still looking over my shoulder when I go by Greek God areas…*Shudder*... still watching out for Zeus and his lightning bolts, the god of war one, not the Disney one… word of advice… Don't ever have your plots in writing… a gust of wind will screw you over if your not careful." TME said while he shudders.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops a bit before speaking.**

 **"Okay… well it's a long story, mind if we cut to black and let everyone read this while I explained?"**

 **"Might as well, I don't have a clue what's going on somewhat, explain away while the readers read the story." TME said while waving a hand and laying back on the bed.**

 **Atomsk nods before looking at the readers.**

 **"Hey everyone. Sorry to cut this intro short, but I have to tell TME what happened so he can be caught up. Hope you enjoy this chapter and we'll see you in the outro. Deuces." He said with two fingers before he begins to tell TME what happened before the scene shifts to Emerald's mansion.**

* * *

 **SB Dimension/ Emerald's mansion/ ?/ ?**

The scene fades in to show that Cedrina was now resting on a bed and it looked like she was alone right now before it looked like she was slowly stirring… how much time passed was unknown right now.

The young female wolf groans a bit before she starts opening her eyes before speaking.

"Oh...man. What happen?" She said before she groans again before sitting up.

She was able to open her eyes before finding herself alone in a room.

"How did I…" She said before stopping as she remembers how she ended up in the room.

"Of course. It was either Emerald or another Clone." Cedrina said before her eyes widen in fear.

"Oh no. I hope Azure is okay. Then again, she got hurt because of me." She said before she starts crying a bit before she spoke up.

"Why?... why did it happen again? I don't know if the others fear me or angry at me. They'll probably keep Azure away from me and if Tibet knew, I won't be able to see her or my child. I'm gonna have to go in hiding till things cool off. But first I need to check if Azure's okay. Though I can't let no one see me." She said before taking a moment to think before she had an idea.

"Of course I'll just use my ninja training and walk on the walls and ceilings of this mansion. No one will ever see me." Cedrina chuckled a bit before getting off the bed.

"Though I should do a little practice just in case." She said before walking one of the walls.

Then she put one foot on the wall before she starts to think calmly before focusing her energy on her foot.

For a moment, more energy than Cedrina would have normally used appeared which made her stumble a bit before her energy calmed down a bit which showed that while she had control right now… the slightest slip up could cause things to blow in her face.

Cedrina was a bit surprised before she tries to be calm again before channeling some energy to her foot again before she tries putting the other one one the wall.

Thankfully for Cedrina, since she had a better gauge of her energy, she was able to stick to the surface with her foot and it stuck.

Cedrina smile a bit before before speaking.

"Okay, just got to be calm and nothing will happen." She said before she starts walking up to the ceiling.

When she did, Cedrina was careful when she exits the room and looks around to see it was surprisingly high class looking on the inside, like 5 star classy before she starts looking in other rooms before finding Azure in one room while she was on a bed at the far side of the room at the opposite end of the door.

Cedrina was a bit hesitant before she carefully walked on the ceiling till she reach Azure's room.

She carefully opened the door before getting in.

The young female wolf walked a bit on the ceiling before she sees her feline girlfriend resting peacefully on her bed.

However a voice under her was heard with a confused tone to the person's voice.

"Uhhh… well, talk about an odd entrance." The voice said from under Cedrina on the floor.

Cedrina blinked before looking for the source of the voice.

Turns out it was a confused Emerald under Cedrina who looked up to her with a raised eyebrow.

Cedrina's eyes widen in shock before she begins to panic a bit which in turn caused her energy to go out of control.

Thanks to the energy going out of control a bit… Cedrina… launched at Emerald who's eyes widen in shock before Cedrina crashed into Emerald and their heads connected with a loud crack like sound which results in Emerald and Cedrina getting wide eyes before Emerald fell onto his back while Cedrina fell on top of him with her tail in his face.

Cedrina groans a bit while rubbing her head before speaking up.

"Of all the people...what's next?"

"Well with Emerald of all people, you won't have to worry about his hospital bills and he can heal you in a moment so consider that a good thing." Another familiar voice was heard next to the downed duo.

Cedrina's eyes widened a bit before she got off of Emerald to see who spoke.

Turns out…. Practically everyone from yesterday was in the room, along with Demonga, an irritated looking Dawn who glares at Demonga every now and then, both Shadows and Knuckles, Perci and Staci, Amanda Maite, Tibet, Aryk, and even Charles, SB Sonic, and SB Amy were here… and everyone was looking right at Cedrina and the stunned Emerald… just how long was Cedrina out?

Cedrina was shocked to see everyone. Though she did pale a bit with fear before stepping back a few steps after she quickly got herself to her feet… though her head hurting did slow her a bit.

Lillum raised an eyebrow at the frightened look on Cedrina's face before she spoke up.

"What's wrong?, do I have something on my face?" Lillum said before she panicked a bit before she pulled out a mirror with a crest… she didn't look angry… nor anyone else for some reason.

Cedrina stopped with a confused look before speaking.

"Wait… why are you all not angry with me? Did you guys not see what happened?"

"Should we?, sorry but we already filled in everyone with your story about your dad and with you muttering in your sleep, we kind of put two and two together as to why your energy went wild." Cream said with a calm look on her face when she steps forward a bit.

Cedrina was surprised to hear that now everyone knows before wondering what Cream will do.

To Cedrina's shock… Cream actually stops in front of her before she place a hand on Cedrina's head, smiles, and starts to pet her head in a comforting way.

"No worries, I mean does anyone here look really angry to you?" Cream said while she continues to pet Cedrina's head to calm her down.

Cedrina, though still shocked at Cream's action, looked at the others to see what they're feeling.

Aside from Demonga who looked like he was normally in a bad mood, everyone else looked like they were not even angry with her while Cream continues to pet Cedrina's head.

Cedrina then starts to cry before she surprised Cream by hugging her.

Cream was a bit surprised at that before she spoke up.

"Uh… what's wrong?, we're not mad so why the tears?" Cream asked with a comforting tone while she rubbed the back of Cedrina's head to help her calm down.

Cedrina sniffed a bit before speaking.

"I'm just relieved is all."

"Well… that's nice to know, but like I said were not mad… though Emerald might be a little irritable that you knocked him out like that but I don't think he'll be mad." Cream said while she looked to Emerald and giggles at his stunned state.

Cedrina let go of Cream before speaking.

"Yeah I did not expect him to be here. Wasn't sure if he was actually surprised when he saw me on the ceiling."

"Well, he sensed your energy as well as some of the others and myself when your energy spiked for a second but it calmed not a moment later, next thing we know, the door opens and your walking on the ceiling and here we are." Cream said to explain the not really surprised part.

Then Daniel spoke.

"But how were you on the ceiling?"

Cedrina chuckled a bit before speaking.

"It was part of my ninja training. I was taught how to channel a bit of my electrical energy to my feet so they could stick to a wall like a magnet."

"Seems similar to Chakra." Demona said before he walks to a wall and after pressing his foot to it, starts to walk up the wall with no electrical energy emitting from him, but a light blue energy was seen at the soles of his feet.

Most of the people, including Cedrina, were surprised after seeing Demonga do that.

"Well anyway, after you and Azure passed out, Emerald had to carry you to bed after… something strange happened to Azure." Cream said while Demonga hopped down after he got off the wall and approached Emerald for some reason.

"Something strange? What wrong with Azure?" Cedrina asked with a worried tone.

Demonga than picked up Emerald by the scruff of his shirt before he spoke up.

"This." Demonga simply said before he simply tossed a stunned Emerald right at Azure before he lands on top of her, but before anyone could react, Emerald lit up like a christmas tree when electrical energy went through his body before he got blown away and bounced off the ceiling and floor a few times before he lands on the floor with a charred body and a painful groan emits from him which showed he was still alive.

Cedrina was shocked after seeing that before speaking.

"How did this happen?"

"Uhhh… remember you bombarded her with Chaos energy and electrical energy and it was like a forced awakening for her… she has Chaos energy now, but the electrical element was also unlocked for her… but since she is untrained with Light, Dark or fire… well… she hasn't woken yet… we were actually talking about that now before you… dropped in." Cream explained while Maite walked up to Demonga and jumped a bit to smack him upside the head for doing what he did to Emerald.

Everyone else was surprised to see Maite do that before Cedrina spoke.

"So because of me not only she did awaken her Chaos energy but has electric powers like me?"

"Well… it's debatable since she's only doing that in her sleep right now and could be discharging an abnormal amount of electrical energy… Emerald was about to do a mind transfer technique to see if he could wake Azure from the inside out so to speak but... Demonga just barbecued him just now." Cream said while everyone gave him a half lidded look while Maite jumped again… this time summoning her weapon and smacking Demonga upside the head with it which made him crash to the ground.

"I should've hit you with this first." Maite said with a pissed off tone while she brandished her weapon at the down Demonga.

Emerald's body twitches a bit more before he starts to stir with a groan.

"O-Oh…. What hit me?" Emerald said while actual stars were seen around his head after his body regenerated from his wounds but it looked like he was dazed right now.

"Uh… well that was me when I accidentally crashed into you." Cedrina said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't forget Demonga tossing you onto Azure." Amy said while raising an eyebrow at Demonga while he picked himself off the ground and dusts himself off like he wasn't damaged right now.

"I see… well in any case, before I get knocked out again, I'm about to go into Azure's head… hopefully no one will knock me out again." Emerald said while his eye twitches a bit.

Some of the people sweatdrops while Maite give a threatenly look to Demonga before reminding of him of her weapon.

Demonga just rolled his eyes at her before he vanished with a flash of light before Emerald pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's…. Just get this started." Emerald said before he got ready to use the ability by using strange hand signs.

Suddenly Cedrina spoke up stop him.

"Emerald wait. Is it possible if I join you?"

"Me too." Rachel said.

"Same here." Tibet said before Sticks spoke up.

"OH! I want to see what makes Azy tick!" Sticks said before Emerald sweatdrops.

"Uh… sure… but just a heads up… things might get weird and our bodies will be put in separate beds… and Sticks… just to be clear in the future… unless it's 100% necessary… there is no way in hell I'm going into your head again…" Emerald said while Sticks chuckles when Emerald noticed her grinning face.

Amy sweatdrops before she spoke up.

"Uhh… dare I ask when you did that?" Amy asked which made Emerald speak up.

"Long insane story short….it was when Lillum went to Zooey and Lillum wanted me to look through her head to see if Sticks had anymore screws loose… by chaos… the horrors I've seen." Emerald said while he pales and Sticks chuckles at his reaction.

Everyone else sweatdrops before chuckling a at Emerald's reaction as well.

Emerald got irritated with that before he comically shouts at the group.

"DO NOT LAUGH AT ME!… if you went into Stick's head… I doubt any of you… even Demonga would laugh at me." Emerald said with wide comical eyes to everyone.

Everyone jolts from that yell before they just awkwardly looked away.

Emerald than looked back to Azure before he spoke up.

"Everyone who is joining… just place a hand on a part of my body and I'll work the rest out." Emerald said when he starts making hand signs again.

Cedrina, Rachel, Sticks and Tibet all approached Emerald and just as they were about to put their hands on him, Maite calls out.

"Better be above the waist."

"Well do you want to join and go below the waist than?" Sticks teased back when she gripped Emerald's coat while Lillum grins.

"Oh me!" Lillum said before she starts floating forward and Emerald sweatdropped as a result.

Maite thought about it before speaking.

"Would it be okay if I join you Emerald?"

Emerald sighs before he spoke up.

"Sure, I'm running out of room though so grip whatever you want since I doubt anyone would stop you." Emerald said while Lillum, who had a hand on Emerald's left hip, spoke up.

"Right hip is free Maite, join us." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face before Frost and Rose spoke up.

"Can we join?" Frost and Rose said while Emerald's eyes twitch before he calls out.

"Fine but no more!, I'm seriously running out of room here!" Emerald called out before Frost and Rose smirk before they went next to Emerald and placed one of their hands on the side of Emerald's head which made him sweatdrop when things looked ridiculous for him.

"I… am starting now… I am out of freaking room when Maite joins…" Emerald said before he starts to make the hand signs again.

Maite then approaches Emerald before putting her hand on his hip.

A moment later, Emerald had his hands in a circle like fashion before he called out when he aimed right at Azure.

 **"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"** Emerald called out before a wolf like howl was heard before Emerald and everyone touching him collapsed onto the ground in a pile.

Cedrina was on the floor while Rachel collapsed on top of her.

Maite fell on the lower part on Emerald, mainly his groin area.

Frost and Rose fell before their breasts hit Emerald and Cedrina in the faces while Lillum's face was next to Maites.

Tibet nearly fell on the entire group… but fell onto Sticks in a comical way while Sticks, after she passed out, let out a noise of sorts from Tibet falling on her and her tongue hanged out of her mouth as a result.

Emerald in the middle of all of that just fell to his knees and fell forward to lean over Maite and Lillum before Frost and Rose bumped into him before Rose lands on Cedrina in a provocative way which caused Amy to cover Charles's eyes.

Strike than spoke up when things got quiet.

"Come on everyone, grab a person and put them on a bed, Dads, can you get Tibet?" Strike said before she looked to the two Knuckles near her.

SB Knuckles was confused before speaking.

"But… I'm not your dad."

AC Knuckles than spoke up when he went to grab Tibet's arms.

"She is in another Dimension, she's my daughter and I'm a Dimensional Variant of yours... or is she not good enough to be a daughter of ours?" Knuckles said while he had a slight edge to his voice.

SB Knuckles jolts before speaking.

"No, no. She is, she is. Sorry daughter." He said before going over and grabbing Tibet's legs.

Strike then looked to the others before she spoke up.

"I'll get Maite and take her to Emerald's room, can someone get Emerald?" Strike said before Lavender spoke up.

"Well everyone, you heard her, grab a person and go, pregnant women like Amy should stay back while everyone else gets to work." Lavender said with a pointed tone to everyone else before she went to get Sticks while the scene shifts.

* * *

 **?/?/?/?**

When the scene fades in… there was only a black void while a person was vaguely seen before another popped up before another and another until multiple people were seen before one starts to stir followed by others starting with Cedrina who was the first to appear in the void like area when the camera got close enough to show Emerald's group.

Cedrina groans a bit before she got up before speaking.

"Oh man, where am I?"

However a giggling was heard nearby which got Cedrina's attention… but the rest of the group was still trying to recover so who let that giggle out?

"Who was that?" Cedrina asked as she looked around… and oddly enough… he saw a person in pink who was too far to get a good look at… before the person starts to run off with more giggling.

"Hey!" Cedrina yells before she starts running after the pink figure.

For a moment, Cedrina's speed allowed her to easily catch up… but for some odd reason, after a certain distance was reached, she couldn't seem to get any closer no matter how fast she ran while the Figure continues to let giggles out.

It made Cedrina get annoyed before calling out to the pink figure.

"Stop running and show yourself!"

However the figure giggles again before the person in pink turns… and actually vanished from Cedrina's sight.

Cedrina stops running before speaking up.

"What the...where did it go?" She asked with confusion.

A moment later, she got tackled from the other side by something before Cedrina and a figure rolls a bit before Cedrina was now on her back while a familiar giggling was heard from on top of her.

"Get off of me!" Cedrina yells before getting a good look at the figure before her eyes widen at what she saw.

It seemed impossible but she saw a pink furred Azure dressed in a slightly pinker belly dancer outfit before Azure? Giggles before she jumped off of Cedrina and starts running again.

Cedrina, who was still shocked, tries calling out to her.

"Azure, wait come back!"

However Azure? Seemed to ignore Cedrina calling out to her before Cedrina heard voices from nearby.

"Cedrina?, why were you calling out for Azure?" The voice now known as Emerald called out when he just walked to Cedrina… what was going on here?

Said female wolf was confused before speaking up.

"Well I saw Azure, but she was all pink. Even her outfit. I try calling her but she ignored me."

Everyone either looked confused or shocked before Emerald spoke up with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… Cedrina… we were here the entire time and you just sat up and just called out for Azure… no one here saw her or that pink version." Emerald said with a confused tone to the female wolf.

Rachel, along with Tibet and Sticks were a little worried for their girlfriend.

Maite was concern as well before Cedrina spoke up.

"But that's impossible. I was the first to wake up, heard some giggling before seeing a pink figure at a distance. I ran after it before getting tackled by a pink fur Azure." She said

Lillum however looked thoughtful when she and her daughters looked around before Lillum spoke up.

"Actually, it might have happened, remember that Emerald brought us into Azure's mind, this isn't reality so while it may have happened to you, none of us would have even noticed, being a succubus or sex demon allows some degree of control of dreams to help find out what men or women like best from their partner and in a nutshell… you could have been affected by Azure's mind the moment you entered, I mean for all we know you had a dream within a dream that was faster than what we could process." Lillum said when she looked around with a thoughtful look with Frost and Rose doing the same.

Cedrina somehow through her hands up before speaking.

"Great, just great. Either I've gone crazy in my girlfriend's head or somehow pulled an 'Inception'."

Rachel then approached Cedrina before speaking.

"You're not crazy Cedy." She said before hugging her.

"Yeah, she's not crazy." A voice said from nearby which got the group's attention… to see a blue furred and blue clothed Azure standing near the group to their shock.

"Azure?" Cedrina said before she starts to walk over to the blue feline.

The Blue Azure just turned away from the group before she spoke up.

"Follow me, this place isn't safe." The Blue Azure said before she starts walking with a calm tone to her voice.

Everyone else didn't know what to do before looking at Emerald to see what he thinks.

Emerald just shrugged before he spoke up.

"Well, it's not like we have any other choice, all I see is a black limbo all around us." Emerald said before he starts to walk away from the group while Lillum, Frost, and Rose followed Emerald with Tibet and Sticks doing the same a moment later.

Cedrina, Rachel and Maite followed after as well.

For a minute, the group followed the Blue furred Azure before she stopped when a light appeared from a distance.

"The Exit to this place is over there, head on ahead and you'll enter a new place, just follow the path and you'll reach a building, another me will be waiting for you." The Blue furred Azure said before she starts to walk away from the group.

Everyone was confused on what the blue furred Azure said before Maite spoke.

"Another her?"

Sticks just grins before she starts to run forward to everyone's shock before they sweatdrop when they heard her calling out.

"AZY'S, HERE I COME!" Sticks called out to the groups shock before Emerald grit his teeth before he sighs.

"Oh screw it, EVERYONE AFTER HER!" Emerald said before he picked up Maite while Lillum levitates Tibet before they, plus Frost and Rose gave chase to Sticks.

Cedrina and Rachel used their speed to run after the excited badger.

A few moments pass before the group found themselves in some kind of flowery field and on a large path that to their shock, led to a tower in the distance that led high into the sky.

"Whoa." was all Emerald said since a mental thing like that was a rarity with Lillum, Frost, Rose, and Tibet agreeing with him while Sticks… just ran along the path.

Cedrina, Rachel and Maite were on the same boat as they saw the flowery field before Cedrina spoke.

"This place looks so peaceful."

"And pretty." Rachel added.

"Don't think too much on looks alone, this place is a representation of Azure's mind… but if you look to your right… well…" Emerald said when he noticed something far to the groups right which made them look… to see some kind of large black blob that was slowly appearing from nowhere before another blob like orb formed to their left when they past and saw that the blob engulfed some of the flowers… and seemed to either absorb it or destroy it before more blobs slowly appear here and there in the massive dream like world.

Everyone was creeped out by blobs before Cedrina spoke up.

"So should we get out of here now?"

"You heard the Blue Azure, bolt to the tower as fast you can, seems it's the place she was talking about!" Emerald said before he picked up speed with the others following suit before they found themselves in front of the tower with a massive wooden door was seen in front of them.

"So… where is the other Azy?" Sticks said before the door opened to reveal a red looking Azure, she actually looked a lot like the Azure they they know except her jewelry was red, not gold.

"Azure?" Rachel called before Azure stopped in front of them before she shocked all by punching Emerald in the family jewels and down Emerald went with a strained oomph.

Everyone was shocked when they saw that.

Maite however was pissed before yelling out to her.

"You bitch! Why did you do that?!" She said before going to Emerald's side.

The Red Azure than looked to Maite with an angered look before she spoke up.

"Oh don't even fucking start with me!, because of him, things around here went to shit and this mind is on the verge of breaking down." Azure? Growled out to Maite with glowing red eyes.

Maite also glared at her before Cedrina spoke up.

"Alright stop you two, fighting is not gonna get us anywhere."

"Yeah, she's right, we should be loving one another, not fighting one another." Another voice said to the group which made them, minus Emerald, into seeing a pink colored Azure… just like the one that Cedrina saw earlier.

"Ah ha! I knew I wasn't crazy." Cedrina said.

The pink one just giggles when she approached Cedrina and spoke up.

"Sorry for Anger here, she's not easy to get along with." Pink Azure said before Red Azure or Anger just gave the pink one the middle finger before she spoke up.

"Oh fuck you Love, you can't say your not pissed off as well, I mean Cedy here nearly fried us." Anger said before Love giggle again.

"You know it wasn't her fault, besides, I'm sure we would have done it again to help her no matter what." Love said back to Anger while the two Azure's bicker back and forth.

That's when Cedrina tried to make peace.

"Ladies, ladies. There's no need to bicker. I mean look at me and our girlfriends."

Love did so while giggling before she spoke up.

"Oh I haven't forgotten you or them, I'm hoping to get reacquainted with you all real soon." Love said before she turn to the large doors and starts to walk to them with Anger letting out a puff of air to calm herself before she followed.

Cedrina looked at the others before speaking.

"Guess we go inside. We're gonna have to carry Emerald in though."

"I got him." Tibet said before she grabbed Emerald and tossed him over her shoulder.

Everyone was a bit surprised to see Tibet was that strong before they went inside the tower.

* * *

 **Azure's mind/ Tower/ Cedrina, Rachel, Maite, Tibet, Sticks, Emerald, Lillum, Frost, Rose.**

What the group saw when they entered was shocking when multiple colored Azures ran here and there in the tower while some of them carried things in their arms while others looked like security or something.

"Is it me, or did we entered like a government facility?" Cedrina asked

"You could think like that if you want, but it's not quite right." An Azure said from nearby the group in a bright blue outfit, but unlike the last one, she had black fur, this Azure wore glasses for some reason.

Cedrina blushed a bit after seeing this Azure before thinking.

'Wow. I know that she's part of Azure, but she looks sexy with those glasses. Wonder if I can have Azure be either a sexy librarian or a teacher.'

Then Rachel spoke.

"Which Azure are you?"

"I'm Azure's intelligence, one of her main personalities that form the Azure you all know.." the blue Azure or Intelligence said when she introduced herself and pushed her glasses a bit to adjust her glasses.

Cedrian then starts to think.

 _'So hot.'_ She thought before she mentally picture Azure as either a librarian or a teacher but the twist is they both had a dominatrix thing.

"Ahem… you do realize that in here all of us can hear you thanks to the thought crest if the thought is strong enough… and you may want to look above your head." Intelligence said before pointing skyward.

Everyone else wondered what Intelligence meant before they looked up before their eyes widen in shock.

They saw an actual thought bubble coming from Cedrina's head that shows the two dominatrix styled Azure's before Intelligence spoke up.

"Maybe after you help fix Azure, you can get her to do that, but not for a few hours unfortunately." Intelligence said with an even tone like it didn't phase her.

Cedrina was now blushing mad before looking at the others to see their reactions.

Tibet had a grin on her face at the provocatively dressed Azures with Sticks, Lillum, Frost, and Rose grinning as well before Lillum spoke up.

"Guess I know what Azure's next lesson is when we get out of here." Lillum said while she glanced at Cedrina for a moment.

Said female wolf was now blushing mad after hearing that. Though deep down, she was happy about that.

Then Rachel approached Cedrina with a sly grin before speaking up.

"Say Cedy… is there an outfit you want me to try on with you?"

Cedrina was a bit nervous since she did thought of an outfit.

She did try not to think it, but unfortunately, a thought bubble did appear over Cedrina's head before an image of Rachel wearing that swimsuit that made her look naked appeared.

"Hmm… I wonder who's the perv here now, the sex inclined demons, or the student who got turned into one." Intelligence said when she saw the revealing outfit on Rachel in the thought bubble.

Cedrina blushed in embarrassment before putting her head down.

"Well considering you're in Azure's head and we're parts of her personality, we're not complaining, in fact you might get those fantasies fulfilled in a bit since the other lesser personalities are working right now to try and get things in order and we'll have to pass the time for now." Intelligence said when a few Azure's ran by with odd objects in their hands, they looked like they were carrying some bubble like items in their hand.

Cedrina did perk up after hearing that.

"Oh I like that idea, how long until things are goodish around here?" Sticks said when she heard about the possibility of getting sexed up soon.

"About two to three hours and we don't have much in terms of entertainment, best we have is to view Azure's memories from her perspective and to screw one another after Lillum got Azure more and more lust inclined." Intelligence said before another Azure was heard from behind the group.

"You could say that again…" Another Azure said… but she had a more lust filled tone to her room voice.

Everyone turned to look at the other Azure before they blushed a bit bright at what they saw.

It seems this Azure, unlike the mainly pink Love Azure, this one was an odd mix… for starters, she had a purple fur color that reminded Lillum, Frost, and Rose of Blaze the Cat but without a gem on her forehead and she wore a pinkish red… revealing outfit that looked like a the Belly dancer outfit, but minus the cloth like covering which showed off her legs and the bra… was actually missing which showed her breasts off to everyone while this Azure gave the group a lust filled grin.

Cedrina along with Rachel, Tibet and Sticks couldn't stop staring at this Azure as they continued to blush.

This Azure, or Lust, grins at the group while Lillum, Frost, and Rose grin at this Azure before lust spoke up.

"Why not let me handle this intelligence… after all, lust is my forte here after all and we do need to pass time until things are sorted here." Lust said when she walked to the group with a swing of her hips and a lick of her lips… seems that even if Azure didn't have the same figure as Maite or Rachel, she had a stride that showed how confident she was, or at least this lust part of her at least.

Cedrina blushed again before speaking.

'Damn! This Azure is hot. Even though I want to help my Azure, I wouldn't mind getting to know her.'

Lust than turned to Cedrina before licking her lips.

"Nice thought Cedy, maybe you, Rachel and I can have some fun… or if you want some one on one time, maybe I could have some fun with Maite here while Emerald is down for the count right now, I always did want to see what Maite tastes like after all." Lust said to the female wolf while licking her lips when she looked at Maite.

Cedrina, Rachel and Maite blushed brightly after hearing Lust said that.

Sticks chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well what are we waiting for, bring out the Azies and let's get started!" Sticks said with a grin on her face.

Everyone else kinda sweatdrop a bit before looking at Intelligence.

"Well until things get sorted out, might as well, just follow lust while I get some personalities to join." Intelligence said before she starts to walk away with Lust grinning before she turned away from the group with an amused look on her face.

"Well follow me everyone, you can split into groups if you want after we meet the other personalities." Lust said before she walked away with a noticeable swing of her hips to the group.

Everyone blushed again after seeing that before they start following Lust.

Emerald, after a minute, starts to stir on Tibet's shoulder before he spoke up.

"Oh… what hit me?, And where are we going?" Emerald muttered when he raised his head a bit.

Maite was able to hear Emerald's voice before getting behind Tibet before speaking.

"Oh Emerald, I'm so happy you're awake." She said before she gripped his chin and brought her lips to Emerald's after Tibet and the others stopped to watch for a moment before Emerald pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Well it takes more to take me out, as long as my core is intact, I can't die easily, but like I asked, where are we going?" Emerald asked with a confused tone when he saw he was being carried by Tibet.

Cedrina then spoke up.

"Well first you got your nuts punched by one of Azure's personalities. Though she was very pissed off at you. Then we saw her intelligence and later… her lust. Anyway, Lust is leading us to the other Azure's. Also Intelligence told us that we have like 3 hours to wait so we're just gonna do some... stuff to pass the time while everything gets sorted out."

"Oh I see." Emerald said when he relaxed for a moment before he got a shocked look on his face before he looked at Cedrina.

"We're doing what with who now!?" Emerald said with a shocked tone to his voice.

Cedrina and everyone else we're a bit startled by that before Cedrina spoke up.

"We're gonna spend some time with Azure's personalities while we wait since there's nothing else we can do."

"Yeah and since this isn't the actual complete Azure, and since she's my student, I don't think anyone can complain if you get an Azure or two for yourself and Maite, besides you can't get others pregnant on command and you can't get them sick either so just think of yourself like sex toy of sorts." Lillum said with a grin on her face before she sweatdrops when Emerald starts to cry.

"I am not a sex toy!" Emerald cried out with a comical tone to his voice.

Maite then approach to Emerald before she grabbed his head and put him on her chest before speaking.

"There there my sweet Emerald. If anything we can have our one on one again, or invite Mistress to join."

"T-Thanks… I doubt Cedrina would like it if an Azure went with us and I doubt the others would like it as well." Emerald said when he calmed down somewhat.

Cedrina, Rachel, Sticks and Tibet would indeed not like that one bit.

Maite continues to hold Emerald's head to her chest before she kisses his forehead.

Tibet though did say something that would cause most to sweatdrop.

"Well unless an actual army of Azure's is there, I doubt we need help, but if a few go willingly do you think we could stop them… especially that angry one…" Tibet said when she had a feeling Anger might join in as well.

Maite frowns a bit before speaking.

"After what she did, that's not gonna happen."

"Was just giving an example, but can you really stop any of the others… even that hot lusty one here who gave you a good look." Tibet said with a grin on her face while she pointed a thumb at Lust who sent Maite a lust filled grin and waved to her.

Maite blushed a bit bright after seeing that.

Cedrina however was feeling a bit jealous while wishing Lust was looking at her.

Lust noticed the jealous look before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry Cedy… there's more than enough of me to go around, besides I got dibs on you with love so the others are gonna go to the others here." Lust said to Cedrina while licking her lips.

Cedrina blushed brightly before sending Lust a happy smile.

"Now then, follow me, we got other Azure's to meet and personally greet." Lust said to the group before she starts leading them again after Emerald was set on his feet before the group follows again.

Cedrina looks back at Tibet before speaking up while walking next to her.

"How you feeling Tibet?"

"Pretty good, maybe you and I could get a few Azure's to make it up to me if you get what I mean… that form of yours really makes it hard for me to focus." Tibet said while her dick twitched under her loincloth.

Cedrina blushed a bit brightly before looking at Tibet again with a smile before speaking up.

"Anything for you Tibet. Like I said back at the mansion, I love Azure, you, Rachel and Sticks."

The woman who heard blushed brightly before Tibet spoke up.

"Oh that's it, when we pick our Azure's, I'll be showing you why women just love my cock up close and personal." Tibet said while she slapped Cedrina's ass for a moment before she fondles the slapped cheek.

Said female wolf jolts from that action before she surprised Tibet by wrapping one arm around her hip before pulling Tibet closing.

Tibet was a bit surprised from that before she looked down to the Female wolf with some surprise before she surprised Cedrina by leaning a bit to kiss her on the lips.

Cedrina was surprised a bit from that action before she melts into the kiss before she slides her tongue in Tibet's mouth.

A moment later passed before Lust cleared her throat before she spoke up.

"Oh don't mind us, we'll just continue on ahead, you two have fun." Lust teased before she starts to walk away.

Cedrina pulled back a bit before speaking.

"Guess we got caught in the moment. Though I did enjoy that." She said with a blush.

Tibet however picks up Cedrina by her ass with both hands before speaking up.

"Then let's go!, I got a pretty good ass to break into!" Tibet said before she starts to run after lust and away from the group to their surprise while they saw Cedrina's expression.

It was first shocked but then excitement before she wrapped her arms around Tibet's neck before nuzzling her head on her neck.

Emerald sweatdrop before he looked to the others after picking up Maite.

"Welp, when in Rome." Emerald said before he starts to run as well with Lillum and her daughter's chasing after the duo.

Rachel looks to Sticks before shrugging.

"Let's get going auntie." She said before she starts running after the group.

Sticks grins at that before she gave chase.

The group than found themselves in a large dining room with… many Azure's sitting at the table with 9 of them sitting at the head of the table.

One was Anger, another was Intelligence, another was Love, another was mainly wearing purple, another who wore green, another was orange, another was grey, another was pure white, and another was Lust who sat next to love before the snow white Azure spoke up with a mannered tone.

"Greetings everyone, please have a seat and we can introduce ourselves if you have trouble placing us… I'm Azure's kindness." The white or Kindness said with a gentle smile on her face to the group.

The group smiles back at Kindness before they each took a seat.

The green one than spoke up while she sat next to Intelligence.

"Yes, nice to meet you, I am Wisdom, my apologies for Anger here but being controlled is not her strong suit but she means well so to Maite and Emerald, I wholeheartedly apologies on Anger's behalf." The Green one or Wisdom said to the group before looking to Maite mainly since she was the angered one when Emerald got hit.

Maite smiles a bit at Wisdom before speaking.

"Thank you Wisdom and I accept."

Anger however looked to Wisdom before she spoke up.

"Oh fuck that, it's thanks to him over there that we're even in this mess, this place would have fell apart hours ago if it wasn't for the original Azure, not only that but Cedrina got reminded of her dad when her powers went out of control back than and if Azure hadn't stepped in, than who knows what would have happened to Cedy!" Anger growls out when she sent a glare to Wisdom.

Everyone else was a bit surprised after hearing Anger speak out.

Cedrina did felt touched when Anger defended her and Azure.

Emerald however spoke up with a shocked look on his face.

"Hold on… you said original Azure… do you mean…" Emerald said with shocked looks while Lillum and her daughter's had similar looks as well.

Cedrina, Rachel, Maite, Tibet and Sticks were confused on what they're talking about.

The grey one noticed before she spoke up with a slightly quiet tone.

"S-Shyness here...I-I t-think he means L-Lavender's sister… b-before A-Azure's d-darkside g-got swapped w-with her t-to give you t-the Azure you know now." The Grey one or Shyness said while she twiddles her thumbs and looked to the ground after she finished speaking.

Cedrina however was shocked when she heard that before speaking.

"So Azure is really Lavender's sister?" She asked while making sure she heard right.

"Indeed, but the Azure that you all know is the original's darkside that after a certain incident, got forcefully switched with her light side and got sent to the dimension she called home for awhile, her memories got messed up greatly and mixed with the original's to an extent… I mean don't you find it odd that she didn't get much back beside those three subtle images Cedrina?" Kindness said with a patient look on her face.

Everyone else was shocked at the info they heard.

Cedrina however was now in turmoil as she put her head in her hands before thinking.

 _'I guess Lavender was right then. Azure is her sister. Which makes Azy a princess as well. But what's gonna happen once we tell Lavender and the Sonic from Angel City? Would that Sonic allow me to keep dating her. But what happens if Azure gets turned back to normal? Will she forget about everyone else? Will she forget about me?'_ She thought she starts to silently cry.

"Well first off I would suggest you voice your thoughts instead of thinking them, your allies can't hear you but we can." Kindness said to Cedrina while multiple Azure's look at Cedrina.

Everyone else in the group looked to Cedrina while a couple or were bit worried for her.

Cedrina lifts her head up which showed tears in her eyes before speaking.

"Well I'm sorry you all heard that but after hearing who Azure really is, I can't but feel worried about what could happen when this is over."

Anger than surprised Cedrina again by speaking up with a growl.

"Oh you loveable dumbass, we're Azure's personalities, do you think any of us would let her forget no matter who's in control, seems your more of a dumbass if you can't see that." Anger said while love smiles before she spoke up.

"Yep, like the resident Tsundere here said, do you think anyone would forget you… especially me?, I'm Love so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Love said while Anger grumbles at the Tsundere bit but kept quiet for now.

Cedrina sniffles a bit before she smiles at both Love and surprisingly Anger before speaking.

"Thank you Love and you too Anger for setting me straight."

"Well considering how many times you called me out with pissing off Azure, did you think I wouldn't get attached?, Don't read too much into that since Love here messed with me at those times." Anger said with a frown on her face… but it could be a trick of the light, but Cedrina could probably see a blush on Anger's face.

Cedrina smiles again before looking at Anger before speaking.

"Well even when I do piss Azure off, I always learn from my mistakes while trying to be a better boyfriend or girlfriend to her no matter what gender.'

"Well learn harder dammit!, I get that it's not all your fault but I had to pop out daily and even if you do learn, and I don't think popping out daily is good for Azure's health… I even had to come out during Sticks bet after Rachel passed out." Anger said with a raised eyebrow while Sticks's eyes widen when she realized how Azure got that good.

Rachel blushed a bit brightly at that memory before she felt surprised after hearing that.

Cedrina did felt bad for most parts before speaking.

"I understand and I'm sorry. But I give you my word that I won't do or cause problems in the future. Even though my track record is beyond terrible, I'll still go the long mile to learn heard till my brain explodes."

"Might want to reword that promise than, cause I bet your luck will cause her to blow her top in 3 days or so." Anger said with a half lidded look on her face before Lust spoke up.

"Speaking of blowing…." Lust said while she held her hand up in a very dirty suggestive manner.

Cedrina blushed a bit before turning her head away.

Lust chuckles before she spoke up.

"Though I think I speak for everyone when I ask this… what happened with your parents anyway?, I heard about it awhile ago and the walking in on the parents bit and I'm curious about the dirty details." Lust said with a grin on her face.

Everyone else was surprised when they heard that before look at Cedrina before Rachel spoke.

"Is that why you yelled Cedy?"

Cedrina's eyes widen with shocked after Lust said that before muttering.

"Shit."

The orange one than laughs before she spoke up.

"Oh wow… Courage here by the way, but you have to admit a step like this takes quite a bit to work though, but at least you're with people who will listen tight?, Besides with who I caught earlier who already spoke of it, it's not exactly a secret." The orange one or Courage said with a confident grin on her face.

Then Cedrina spoke up.

"I know you mean well Courage, but this is something I don't want to talk about."

"Tell that to this one, hey ladies, bring her in." Courage said before chuckling was heard with some giggling before two Azure's were brought in… with a pure white Cedrina who had her arms over their shoulders and it looked like she was very amused while a familiar mask fragment was seen over her right eye.

Cedrina was shocked when she realized who it was before speak.

"Hollow? How did you get here?"

Everyone else was shocked to see Cedrina's hollow here before the hollow spoke up.

 **"Hehe blame Teach here, when you all got thrown in here, I got blasted to a different area with another where orange there lent a hand, and we've had one hell of a time getting to know one another again and again and I've told them a lot about you."** The hollow said before Emerald got confused.

"We?" Emerald said before a familiar voice to Emerald spoke up.

 **"He means us dumbass."** The voice said which made everyone look before getting shocked when they saw not one but two Emeralds, one was pure black with pure white eyes and another was pure white with half of a dragon like mask was seen while a few Azure's were next to them with a couple holding on to their arms or legs.

Everyone was a bit shocked at the scene before Cedrina spoke.

"Well I see you made some new friends. Though knowing that you're here, there's something that I've been meaning talk to you."

 **"Such as?, I mean you should know the one wearing the mask is my elder but what about the other guy here?"** Cedrina's hollow said when there was a lack of questions and reactions about either of them.

"I will get to that but I need to tell you something first." Cedrina said with a voice that tells she serious.

 **"And like I asked, such as?"** The hollow said with an amused look on her face, seems the Azures gave her a good time from how calm the Hollow was.

Cedrina took a deep breath before speaking.

"Last time when I apologized… you said it was half ass. Which was true since I was still pissed at you. But I took some time to think this through so I can tell you this for real. I'm sorry for being a colossal asshole to you. I'm also sorry for not being appreciative for when you save us against Tosagare, or the Clone, but you get the picture. You didn't deserve that treatment. So again I'm really sorry. I also don't want to keep fighting against you. I know with this apology, it doesn't mean I've earn your trust completely since I have to complete my training but I hope you know that I do mean it this time."

However to the groups shock, Cedrina's hollow laughed before she spoke up.

 **"Well while I can't give you a free pass for getting control of my powers, thanks to these ladies here, I'm in a good mood so I'll accept the apology this time, after what these two and I went through that room needs a serious cleaning after I got a ton of stress out."** the hollow said while hugging the Two Azure's who looked like lesser versions of Lust who had heart like icons popping from their bodies when the Hollow hugged them.

Deep down, Cedrina knew that the hollow was better than her. Cause at least the hollow thinks first before doing anything.

That's the one thing Cedrina could never do.

Which was the reason Azure gets mad at her.

A moment later, rain cloud appears over Cedrina's hollow and starts to rain on her and the two lesser Azures before the Hollow gave Cedrina a half lidded look before speaking up.

 **"I did mention the rain right?, Still affects me here… so what got you down now?"** the hollow said before letting the two lesser Azures go who moved from the Hollow and their bodies dry off.

Cedrina sees the rain before speaking up.

"Sorry my bad." She said before trying to think calmly so the rain cloud will leave the hollow.

Unfortunately for her, her emotions right now kept it there before the hollow spoke up.

 **"Oh for Pete's sake, just talk about what's bugging you already, I feel alot better after doing what I did to those Azure's there, so why not just speak what's on your mind."** The hollow said when she ignores the rain.

Cedrina sighs before speaking.

"The truth is… I felt that you're better than me when it comes to action. You managed to think first before doing anything. Which is something I can't do right."

 **"Well no shit, I'm your instinct incarnate, I'm stronger, better, an upgrade so to speak but there's one thing you have that I never will that annoys me to hell and back."** The hollow said with an annoyed look on her face.

"And what's that?" Cedrina asked with confusion.

 **"Simple, look around you, can you tell me if anyone here actually cares for me?, Long story short, you have allies who would do anything to get you back no matter what, if I win and get your body, do you think they will just sit back?, Fact of the matter is this, no matter what I'll always be an enemy to them and I would have to fight them to keep in control, I can list other things but that's the main one."** The Hollow said with a frown on her face when she looked to the others for reactions.

Cedrina also looked at the others to see their reactions as well.

Most looked a bit reluctant after hearing that but still had some kind of glare at the Hollow, Mainly Emerald who had his own hollow to deal with on a daily basis sometimes and all of the personality stuff he goes through.

Rachel was frowns at the hollow as she hasn't forgotten the things she did.

Maite was glaring a bit at the hollow since she remembers the hollow taking over Cedric and groping Rachel during breakfast.

Sticks didn't exactly know what to think since she missed the first part but the second one just enticed her while Tibet barely knew what to think right now.

Lillum, Frost, and Rose, actually looked a bit conflicted which made Cedrina's Hollow chuckle before she spoke up.

 **"See, practically everyone here would prefer I leave, but guess what, I'm here and I'm sticking around so just deal with it, Azure as far as I know was the only one here to accept me wholeheartedly and these ladies here did as well since and FYI, they are apart of her."** Cedrina's hollow said with a slightly insane tone before Emerald's hollow spoke up with a similar tone.

 **"Yeah!, Tell it like it is!"** The Hollow said with an insane grin which made Emerald sweatdrop when his Hollow wanted to put his two cents into this conversation.

Everyone else sweatdrops as well before Cedrina spoke..

"Well I accept you as well."

 **"Maybe now, but try saying that when I'm kicking your ass later for control of our body, I won't be a backseat driver forever."** Cedrina's hollow said with a grin on her face.

"Well regardless, I hope that the two of us can be equals later on. And perhaps being friends." Cedrina said.

However to the surprise of both, Both Emerald's and Cedrina's hollow start laughing before they fell silent before Emerald's hollow spoke up.

 **"Oh wow, you just don't freaking get it, we may want to keep you safe in a sense, but only so we don't bite the bullet so to speak, if Emerald here didn't get stronger in certain battles I would have taken full control no problem, we are instinct incarnate you nieve wolf, looking out for ourselves is our forte if were considered a personality, selfish, greedy, and could care less about others mostly, though thanks to somethings that Emerald is holding back, I do have a soft spot for Maite here but that's all, I would do things to her that would even make Lillum here blush in shock and I could care less since I would bring her into it as well and leave the room one hell of a happy men and with pleased ladies sleeping what just happened off, and that's for our lust as a starting thing."** Emerald's hollow said with a smug tone while licking his lips at the two women with a wild look in his eyes while Emerald looked both embarrassed and pissed at the same time.

Maite blushed a bit brightly after hearing that before she frowns a bit at Emerald's hollow.

Said hollow just laughed at the frown before he spoke up.

 **"Oh don't give me that look, dare I tell everyone what you and Emerald did in the master bedroom recently and how well you took to his *Borrowed form*?"** The Hollow said with an amused tone before laughing like a madman at Maite's expression.

Maite couldn't come up with anything before putting her head down.

Cedrina and Rachel didn't know what The Hollow meant borrowed form but they did blushed when they already kinda knew about what Emerald and Maite did before they frowned a bit at the Hollow before Rachel tries to comfort her sister.

Emerald's Hollow just chuckles before he spoke up.

 **"Well if you'll excuse me, I'll just take my leave for now since I'm not wanted, so ladies, were were you leading me exactly?"** Emerald's hollow said with a grin on his face while a few lesser lust Azure giggle before they start leading him away before Emerald's eye twitches when he really wanted to pummel his hollow into oblivion right now.

Maite notices it before she grabbed Emerald's arm before speaking.

"Shhhh...he's not worth it. If you want, you can take your frustrations out on me." She said before she brought her mouth to Emerald's ear before she starts nibbling a bit which made Emerald shiver with some pleasure going up his spine.

 **"Ahem… before you two go at it in front of all of us, mind looking this way my dear."** Emerald's darkside said all of a sudden which made everyone but Emerald jolt since The Darkside was quiet this entire time.

Maite looked at Emerald's darkside to see what he wants.

Though the blushing faces of practically everyone else did show why he spoke up just now with an amused look on his face while Emerald looked to him with irritation.

Maite was also irritated since she was trying to help Emerald feel better.

 **"Don't look at me like that my dear, just trying to make sure you don't get bent over this table now since Lillum and her daughters might snap soon if you keep doing that."** Emerald's darkside said while pointing near Maite and Emerald.

Maite blushed a bit before looking at said succubus and her daughters.

Said trio were looking at Maite and Emerald with hungered looks in their eyes which slowly clouded over with some lust… they were succubus's so seeing and hearing about all this sex and not getting yet was really pushing their buttons.

Emerald sweatdrops at the trip while Maite…

Maite blushed a bit in embarrassment before hiding her face on Emerald's arm.

The Darkside chuckles a bit before Emerald spoke up.

 **"Thanks for the warning Dark but please just leave before I try and kill you here and now."** Emerald said with some venom in his voice while the darkside… Dark just chuckles before he shrugged.

 **"I don't know, you tell me to leave but I've been the one called here by these ladies here."** Dark said with an amused tone while Emerald got really confused from that.

Everyone else were confused on the darkside's saying before Kindness spoke up.

"It's true, Courage may have called caught Cedina's hollow but these two came willingly for some reason while the Hollow seemed more interested in the lesser lust Azure's but he… seemed to know more about this place than he lets on." Kindness said while Emerald frowns at Dark.

"Well considering I mentioned to the others that this guy is a parasite who took my original Darkside before I even started my Dimensional drifting career, it makes sense that he would already dig around in this place before anyone else would notice." Emerald said while Dark just grins at Emerald but kept quiet.

Cedrina, along with the others were surprised after hearing that before Rachel spoke.

"Do you think he did something in Azy's head?"

"Knowing him… most likely." Emerald said with distrustful eyes while Dark just smiles a bit before he spoke up.

 **"Oh you wound me Light, do you really think I would do harm to Azure when she herself is a fellow darkside?"** Dark said with an amused tone before Emerald spoke up.

"Hell yes!" Emerald said with an irritated tone before Kindness spoke up.

"Actually, he helped get rid of some of those black ooze like orbs you probably seen that formed here, when you all came here, he started to instantly use some strange spells and got rid of the larger Ooze that was destroying this place and even helped strengthened this tower so that it pushed any Ooze that came close away like a repellent." Kindness said which made Emerald frown for some reason while he crossed his arms.

Everyone else was surprised to hear that before Cedrina spoke up.

"What were those black Ooze things?"

 **"Well in simple terms, its the unstableness of Azure's mind as it breaks down, those Ooze like orbs are actually gaps in her mind, like movable empty space, if they grow large enough to consume this mind, than the Azure that you all know will become nothing… simple as that, not dead, but not really alive… a limbo of sorts, she could wake but as an empty husk and all I did was bandage things a bit."** Dark explained when he crossed his arms.

Cedrina, Rachel, Tibet and Sticks were shocked after hearing this.

Guess they owe Emerald's darkside greatly.

However Emerald got up from his chair with a pissed off look before he spoke up.

"Oh don't fuck with them, I know you more than anyone else here… you may do a good deed, but that's only to cover what kind of trickery you have planned when things are put back to normal, you even did that when I first met you by infecting the dark energy I had to *Borrow* when it wasn't even yours in the first place to get a better hold of me, honestly I should have thanked Bordux back then since he screwed with those plans back than, but since I got one madman after me on the outside, reality decided to screw me sideways by putting one on the inside, honestly I don't know who I hate more!" Emerald said with a pissed off tone when he didn't trust Dark one bit.

Everyone else was shocked after hearing that info before Cedrina spoke up.

"W-What did Bordux do?"

"Well for starters, if what that assassin said is true, than he should be the one who's in control of those assassin's who you nearly got rid off and because of him, my predecessor and a father figure of sorts when I first got tossed into AC Sonic's world, Nocturn got framed by Bordux and got his mind and powers sealed in a gem… his body… was fused to mine in a sense before I was even born, making me part Elemental before I even had these abilities, not only that but he screwed with my Trials of blades test for Onimusha and his right hand man actually killed Lillum in front of me, I used the revival skill I talked about awhile ago to revive her and he helped Robotnik who made a bot named Steel if you remember, who nearly killed me and forced Nocturn to give up whatever remaining power he had to help the Spirit of the Master Emerald bond this core to me, main reason I want to really crush Robotnik under my boot or rip his spine out and shove it up his fat ass… but Before I could end the fucker…. Bordux got in my way and helped him and the main source of Steel's power escape with the backup data of Metal Sonic… believe me, I know these two and manipulation is their forte.. And that was just in the two weeks I was on Mobius but thanks to the time warping properties of the Trial of blades… I spent 4 years in there but that's a separate story all together but that's where I met Lillum and nearly lost her to Aggro there..." Emerald explained with a pissed off look on his face while he talked about Bordux, Robotnik and mentions Dark when he looked right at the Darkside.

Cedrina, Rachel, Sticks, Tibet and Maite had looks on their faces that said _'Oh my God'_ as they were shocked at the info.

They had no idea what to say while Emerald sat back down with crossed arms while Dark just had a grin on his face while he kept quiet while most of the Azure's had the same look before the Purple Azure finally spoke up.

"Seems you had a rough past, but I'm guessing things went worse from there right?" The purple Azure said with a sad tone to her voice but she didn't introduce herself while Emerald gripped his arm tightly but kept quiet.

Everyone else saw that and was a bit worried before Maite hugged Emerald in a comforting way.

"So… who are you?" Emerald asked before the Purple Azure sighs.

"Debatable, but you could say I'm her sadness, sorry for bringing you down like that." The Purple Azure, or Sadness said with a depressed sounding tone.

Cedrina, Rachel, Tibet, Sticks and Maite, who was still hugging Emerald, were surprised when they saw Sadness among the other Azures.

"No worries, though since we know your story, we don't need a rerun right?" Emerald said which made Sadness fall silent before Kindness spoke up.

"Well considering we had multiple stories told, want to explain the parents thing Cedrina?" Kindness asked with a smile on her face.

"Seriously? I thought you all would forget." Cedrina said.

"Well… I could bring up the *Other thing* right now if you don't want to speak up right now." Lillum said to get Cedrina to spill the beans.

Rachel, along with everyone else, were wondering what Lillum meant before speaking up.

"What is she talking about Cedy?"

Cedrina knew what the succubus was table, but she was not ready to tell anyone about the scars or doesn't want to tell anyone period.

She sighed in defeat before speaking.

"Alright, when I was still a little boy before my sister was born… I walked in my parents room and saw them… having sex."

Everyone had to sweatdrop at that since the… other stories were pretty dark in comparison before Sticks spoke up.

"Uh… no offence… but… is that it?" Sticks said to the female wolf with a sweatdrop on her head.

"You probably don't understand Sticks, but what I saw, made me not sleep for four months." Cedrina said.

Lillum just had a curious look on her face before she spoke up with a grin.

"Oh… so tell me, which parent is more like you Cedy?, who was the top and who was bottom?" Lillum said which made Emerald sweatdrop

"Uh… can we change the subject please?, I think Cedrina might blow a gasket." Emerald asked while Tibet shrugs her arms before she spoke up.

"Eh, I'll take a whack at it." Tibet said while Emerald sweat drops at her choice of words when Tibet looked to Cedrina.

Said wolf shook her head before speaking.

"Forget it Emerald, they're not gonna stop, so I'll tell what I saw only if you guys promise me 3 things."

"I'm guessing one of them is keeping quiet right?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow what one seemed obvious.

"Yes, between the other students and… my mom if we see her." Cedrina said which made Emerald shrug before he looked to the others who nod in agreement about keeping quiet.

"Okay Second, I need mine and Azure's punishment go down to at least 3 weeks." Cedrina said.

Lillum grins than before she spoke up.

"I don't know, I was thinking of using that for when we talk with Emerald about that other thing, so you may have to use another condition for that." Lillum teased Cedrina with a grin on her face… she was the daughter of a demon after all, messing with people was a forte of hers besides sex.

Cedrina sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"Okay, I'll change it. For the second… I would like to learn the clone technique."

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked to Cedrina.

"I was planning on doing it at a later date when we go to the world where the ability came from, though for the Sonic and Amy of this world were the exceptions since they made a deal with Lillum and aren't students, maybe I could make an acception but you have to follow a step first since I can't avoid it." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

"I understand and I will do it." Cedrina said while giving off the same look too.

"Very well, the clone technique, with enough work, can be used with Chaos energy, but each clone takes a large degree of energy and control just to make one, so here is the condition, you need to meditate and train to a high enough level before I can teach you, I have an abnormal amount of energy so summoning clones is no issue with some training, but you might take a longer time to do that, the Shadow clone jutsu is normally a forbidden jutsu because of how much energy it takes." Emerald said with a serious look on his face when he explained the reason for the condition.

Cedrina took a moment to let the info sink in before she nods in understanding.

Kindness than spoke up with a patient look on her face.

"So… if there are no other conditions, may we hear your story?, it might not be much but talking about it should be therapeutic right?" Kindness said with a patient look on her face when she looked to Cedrina with the others doing the same.

Cedrina took a moment to breathe before speaking.

"Alright, well like I said before, back before my little sister was born and I was a young pup… I woke up in the middle of the night 'cause I really need to use the bathroom. Once I was done, I was on my back to my room. That's when I heard strange noises in coming from my parent's room. I didn't know what was going on till I heard another noise which sounded like muffled screams. That's when I cautiously approached the door. If only I heard the phrase 'if that rooms a rockin, don't come a knockin'. Because once I opened the door I saw something that caused me to not sleep for 4 months. I saw… my dad taking my mom from behind. I also saw my mom wearing a blindfold, had a ball gag in her mouth and was handcuffed behind her back. I was so shocked the only thing I said was 'holy smokes'. Of course my parents stopped when they heard that. My dad was very shocked when he saw me at the door. So the only thing I did was run away. I used my speed to get out of the house and kept running to the old ancient temple that I mentioned in my previous story. There were a lot of places to hide, but I always chose the throne room. Now unfortunately for me, my dad knows me and the temple well and was able to find me quicker. On the night that my dad brought me home to my worried mom, the two decided to tell me why they were doing it before telling me how babies were made and stuff."

"Oh wow, remind me to… visit your mom later to give her a reason to lock the door than." Lillum said while licking her lips which made everyone sweatdrop since… well this is Lillum so should they really be surprised?

"Yeah… you might want to hold off on that visit Mistress because A, I still need to patch things up with her. And B, I might not sure she'll agree because she wouldn't date or sleep with anyone that's not her husband." Cedrina said.

Lillum just giggles before she spoke up.

"Oh Cedy, do you really think that would stop me?, I mean… you took my lessons remember so you know how aggressive I can be." Lillum teased with a fanged grin of sorts when the light around her made her look more demonic for a moment.

"Well let me tell you something about my mom, she's sweet and a lovely person. But can be strict. Plus you don't want to provoke her. Like one time when I was little, my mom took me to this bank for the first time and later a burglar shows up with a gun. I was hiding at the time but the burglar found me. He tried to get me but I bit his hand. He got angry from that before pointing his gun at me. However that was his big mistake because next the thing I knew, I see my mom's hand on the burglar's shoulder along with the look she gave out. Honestly, it looked a bit like Emerald's shadowy eye look. Then I see my mom do like the unthinkable. She literally ripped the burglar's ass clean off, like really ripped it off. The police, along with an ambulance, came by and took the burglar away. My mom was deemed a hero on that day. And surprisingly enough, she kept the burglar's ass and mount it on the wall as a personal trophy." Cedrina explained.

Everyone… looked shocked and a bit disturbed from the story near the end before Rose spoke up.

"Uh… no offence… but niceness a side… does your mom have a screw loose?, cause mounting an ass on the wall isn't exactly the saneist thing to do." Rose said with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel, Maite, Sticks and Tibet, who were shocked at the story, were wondering a bit as well before Cedrina spoke up.

"All I'm saying is that you don't provoke a mom by threatening their kids. I mean take you and Frost for an example. I know you both are strong, but you're telling me that your mom won't do something like that to save you?"

Frost and Rose looked to one another before they laugh for some reason before Rose spoke up.

"Well no offense but if your mom does something that tame then our mom should have no issue, I mean listen to this, when we were in trouble when we were kidnapped once when we were younger, she had Emerald revive this guy after killing him in various different ways, trust me, you don't want to go into details about either right now, but let's just say that she takes after Grandpa really well when pissed off, and he's the ruler of hell in our Dimension, or Mom's home, not Angel City, just being clear." Rose explained while Lillum blushed a bit while Emerald paled a little and kept quiet… what the hell did Lillum even do?

"What did Mistress do?" Rachel asked before Frost rubbed the back of her head before she spoke up.

"Well… for one of the tamer ones… she used a succubus ability to make the guy cum so hard that he literally dried up like a mummy… painfully I might add." Frost said while Emerald's eye twitched from that bit but kept quiet.

Cedrina, Rachel, Maite, Sticks and Tibet's eyes widen before their jaws dropped after hearing that info.

"Yeah… and after… a few times of more… torture and reviving, after she finally got the info… she ripped the persons nuts off while they were still somehow connected and shoved the testicles right down the persons throat and thanks to all of the revives and regenerations… the person was still alive to feel everything before she just left them there." Emerald said before he shudders again while Lillum grins before she spoke up.

"Well no one messes with my babies like that and get away from me when that happens, really wish you didn't kill the fucker so that he could suffer." Lillum said to Emerald who flinched a little and it could have been a trick of the light… but some red crack like lines appeared on Lillum's skin before they vanished.

Cedrina and everyone else were shocked again before speaking up.

"See my point exactly. A mom will do anything to keep their kids safe. Although hearing what Mistress did reminds me of something."

"Please tell me it's not another fucked up story." Anger said from nearby.

"Well… not exactly, but I remember back in the academy, Hebi and Nami were stalk by two perverted ninja's who thought they were the best and deserved respect. However those two guys were dead wrong until Hebi and Nami did this thing where they cast a spell on the two making them think they were having sex with them but they just have those dumb looks in their face as they somehow kept cumming in their pants. It took like a month for the spell to wear off. Is that also a succubus thing?" Cedrina asked.

Lillum took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"Maybe, but it could also be a powerful illusion spell, not common but not too rare, I'll have to… meet them personally when I get the chance after I say hello to your mom… we might get along very well after all." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face when she was still adamant about… meeting Cedrina's mom… now she had her eyes on Nami and Hebi… good god Cedrina you just got those three targeted by a sex demon of all things.

"Oh boy, something tells me I'm gonna be at fault for this." Cedrina said before Rachel placed her hand on her girlfriend's hand in a comforting way.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take good care of them… really good care of them… but that's for later, for now, do we have anything else to ask right now?" Lillum said to everyone in the room.

Cedrina, Rachel, Maite, Sticks and Tibet looked to one another before shaking their heads.

Lust than grins before she spoke up.

"Well then, since we got nothing else to talk about, why don't we split up and have some dirty fun until the others get things in order here." Lust said with a teasing grin to everyone which made Love giggle a bit at Lusts antic.

Everyone else sweatdrops a bit before Cedrina looks to Tibet before speaking.

"Who do you want to join us Tibet?"

"Hehe, personally I want to see if the Lust one and maybe the Shy one will join, really see how those two work." Tibet said while Lust grins at Tibet while Shyness just hid her face with her hands more while she blushed brightly behind her hands.

"Okay. Rachel do you want to join us?" Cedrina asked.

Rachel took a moment to think before speaking.

"Hmmm for now no. I think you should spend some time with Tibet. Right now, maybe I can get to know Frost and Rose during our stay here."

Frost and Rose looked to one another when they heard that before their eyes glow when they looked to Rachel and spoke up at the same time.

"Hooo… better bring some backup than since we doubt that you will walk right when were through with you." The twins said in perfect harmony while looking at Rachel with lust filled eyes.

Rachel blushed a bit before speaking.

"Okay, ummm I think Love, if she wants to join Cedy."

Love in turn grins before she spoke up.

"Oh I would love to, pun intended, I mean I want to really show you what I can do as well… I mean Azure cares for you… so I do as well." Love said when she sent Rachel a grin while Frost and Rose felt a possible 3 on one tag team moment here... And grinned anyway.

Rachel blushed a bit before looking at Sticks.

"Who are you going with auntie?"

Sticks grins before she spoke up.

"Well… I wouldn't mind a rematch with Anger, but if not, maybe with Courage if she's up for it." Sticks said which made Anger frown and Courage grin before Anger spoke up.

"Hooo… ready to lose again?, don't think you got anymore experience from Lillum yet right?" Anger said to Sticks while Courage chuckles a bit.

Sticks grins at Anger before she licks her lips.

Then Cedrina spoke up.

"So where do we go?"

"Well we still have more of us to go around, Anger to Sticks, Love to Rachel, Lust and Shyness to you and Tibet, so… anyone else interested in picking or you all good?" Kindess said when she looked around.

Lillum grins before she looked to Maite.

"So Maite, want to pick an Azure?, I may go either one on one or tag with you since my daughters have Rachel and Love here." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Maite blinked a bit before blushing before speaking up.

"Hmmm… well I guess I could pick Kindness. Is that okay with you Emerald?"

"Uh… that's more of Cedrina's choice on that matter, you OK with it Cedrina?" Emerald asked since he didn't want to cause issues with her.

Cedrina took a moment to think before speaking.

"Hmmm, I say okay for now."

Emerald was a bit surprised at that before he spoke up.

"Er… Ok, mind if I add one more?" Emerald cryptically asked for some reason.

"Sure." Cedrina said before Emerald nods before he spoke up.

"I'll take Sadness with us as well, hope you don't mind." Emerald said while Sadness blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Whatever." Sadness said with a depressed tone which made Emerald sweatdrop from that, then again she was the personification of Azure's sadness so it seemed like a normal thing here.

Everyone else was thinking the same thing before Cedrina spoke up.

"I guess that's everyone right?"

"Just to recap, there's myself... Kindness, Sadness, Anger, Courage, Shyness, Love, Lust, Wisdom, and Intelligence but you didn't pick Courage, Intelligence, or Wisdom yet." Kindness said with a patient tone to her voice.

That's when Cedrina spoke.

"Well if it's okay with Tibet, we can also pick Intelligence.

"I don't mind, Maybe the geeky part of her has some interesting positions in mind." Tibet said while licking her lips before Intelligence adjusts her glasses before she spoke up.

"Maybe, but you'll find out later." Intelligence said which made Tibet grin more from that subtle tease.

"Now all that's left is Wisdom and Courage." Kindess said to the group.

"I'll take Courage." Sticks said with a grin on her face which courage mimicked before she spoke up.

"Bring it on then, might as well go for more daring positions than." Courage said with a teasing tone to Sticks.

Sticks licked her lips again before feeling excited.

Then Rachel spoke.

"I don't mind having Wisdom with me."

Wisdom looked to Rachel before she spoke up.

"Very well, let's see how things go then shall we?" Wisdom said to Rachel with a slight smile on her face.

Rachel smiles back at Wisdom before blushing a bit.

"Well than, please follow the personalities you picked and they will take you to a room that matches their personality." Kindness said which confused some… don't they have doubles or triples of Azure here?, so why one room?

"Wait, how come each of you have one room?" Maite asked with a little confusion.

"Well we are the main personalities, but for just one room…" Kindness said before she walked over and placed a hand on Sadness's shoulder before Sadness turned pure grey with nothing else before the greyness flowed into Kindness before the lesser parts of Kindness outfit turned pure grey while she had a slightly sad look on her face.

"As you can see, we can fuse in a sense to help balance ourselves out somewhat, I am the combination of Kindness and sadness or Sympathy to be exact." The combined personality or Sympathy said to the group.

Everyone else was a bit surprised when they heard while they thought how interesting that was.

"Now than, please follow me Emerald, Maite, Lillum, while the others can lead them to the rooms and do what we did." Sympathy said before she starts to walk away from the group.

Maite nods to Sympathy before getting up to follow Lillum and Emerald.

Everyone else got up to follow the personalities they pick as well.

With Emerald's group.

They were led from the group before they found themselves in front of a large stone door.

"Well you three, hope your ready." Sympathy said with a… sympathetic tone before she went to open the door which revealed a glowing grey portal with white mixed it to show the mixed personalities.

Emerald just walked forward before he enters the room with Maite and Lillum a moment later before they looked around the room.

It looked like a mix of some kind of angel themed room with various colors of grey and objects that looked like they would made a person easily sad here… all in all it made Emerald, Maite and Lillum feel some… sympathy for… Sympathy since the room looked like both a sad, yet comforting place.

"This room looks nice." Maite said while trying to brighten the mood here.

"No need to lie Maite, I know that this room is depressing somewhat, but hopefully that will change later." Sympathy said with a smile on her face.

Maite rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"Right, sorry."

"No worries, follow me to the bedroom, it's not as depressing there, in fact its one of the better parts of this mixed room." Sympathy said while she led the trio to another door before opening it to show a large bed which had a large round bed with various grey colored angel like wings which acted as curtains and the room looked like something out of a painting.

Maite stared at amazement when she looked around the room.

Emerald and Lillum do the same before Emerald spoke up.

"Whoa… I've been in my own head before but this is beautiful, mines just an open plain like area with floating islands with various themes on each one with the main occupant of that island living on it." Emerald said while he looked around the room which made Sympathy smile.

"Thank you, but for now… shall we start?" Sympathy said which made Lillum grin before she spoke up.

"Oh yeah, Emerald, Take a seat and get ready for a show… it's been awhile since I last had fun with Maite here and I really want to make up for lost time." Lillum said while she gave a fang like grin to said hedgehog.

Maite blushed a bit brightly before she starts getting undressed while Lillum grins when she saw that before she snapped her fingers and her clothing vanished instantly while Sympathy surprised Maite by walking up behind her and while Maite was getting her shirt.

"Let me help get your pants." Sympathy said when got close to Maite and offered to help her undress.

Maite blinked for a bit before she nods her head at Sympathy.

Sympathy than reached around Maite and unbuttoned her pants before she let go and than unties Maite's shoes before she carefully lifts one leg back and slipped her shoe off before going to the next one.

Maite, was a bit surprised, blushed a bit at Sympathy's action.

Sympathy than went to grip her pants with her hands before she lowered Maite's pants to the ground before Maite was standing in her bra and panties before Sympathy spoke up when she gently placed a hand on Maite's stomach before she spoke up while gently rubbing it.

"Can't have you do anything too strenuous while your pregnant right now, but when we get to the bed…" Sympathy said while she gently moved her hand to Maite's bra covered breast and gently cupped it with her hand before Sympathy spoke up into Maite's ear.

"We can be as loud as you want…" Sympathy teased a bit while fondling Maite gently before her other hand lightly cupped and fondles Maite's other breast.

Said hedgehog was shocked again at Sympathy's action before she lets out a soft moan while Sympathy lightly kissed Maite's neck with a loving level of care while Emerald and Lillum watched with grins on their face.

Maite giggles a bit after feeling Sympathy's lips on her neck before Sympathy surprised Maite by picking her up bridal style before she carried Maite to the bed next to Emerald and Lillum who got up to watch what would happen.

Maite was indeed surprised from that action before she looks at Sympathy to see what she would do next.

Sympathy than had Maite adjust so that her ass was at the edge of the bed before she used her hands to grip the edge of Maite's panties before she carefully slid them off with care before she tossed them onto Maite's clothing before looking back to see how Maite was doing.

Said hedgehog was doing fine even though she's blushing a bit after seeing that.

Sympathy than knelt down and used one finger and ran the tip across her folds to see how she would react and to see how wet she was.

Maite was a bit surprised before she shudders a bit after feeling that.

Sympathy than pulled her hand away when Maite was a little wet, and used her hands to gently grip Maite's ass before she starts to lick Maite's folds with careful licks

Maite was a bit surprised at this action before thinking.

 _'W-Wow… I can't believe I'm doing something like this with Azure… or one of her personalities. Cedric or Cedrina better make sure to keep Azure close.'_ She thought before she lets out another soft moan.

Sympathy was egged on by Maite's moans by continuing to lick Maite's folds before she surprised Maite by moving a bit to lick both her asshole and pussy in one long lick.

"O-Oh, wow." Maite said before she moans a bit more before Sympathy continues her action while Emerald and Lillum look to one another before Lillum grins when she got up from her seat and while the two lovers on the bed were distracted, she floats over Maite and kissed her on the lips and used her hands to play with her breasts and slipped her tongue in to fight with Maite's tongue.

Maite was a bit surprised when she didn't noticed Lillum before she moans into the kiss before she had her tongue interact with Lillum's.

Lillum chuckles when she felt that before she continues to keep kissing Maite while Sympathy surprised Maite by slipping her tongue right into Maite's ass before her tongue wiggles around in Maite's ass.

Said hedgehog's eyes widen in surprise from that before moaning a bit loud in Lillum's mouth.

Emerald in the meantime just unzipped his pants while he starts to warm himself up by stroking himself while Lillum giggles at Maite's predicament before some water formed near Maite's pussy from Lillum's magic before a dildo of water was formed before it prods Maite's pussy and slid in a moment later thanks to the slippery properties of the water.

It caused Maite to moan a bit louder in the succubus's mouth before Lillum pulled away with a grin on her face before she turned into the air and had her body rest on the bed at Maite's side and her head was at Maite's folds before Lillum starts to lick and sucks at Maite's bud while Emerald strokes himself more at the sight.

"Gah!" Maite yelps from that action before she pants a bit before moaning again.

Lillum chuckles when she heard that with Sympathy hearing that as well before they double their efforts to get Maite to cum.

Maite continues to moan from the pleasure for a minute or more before she grunts and yells out.

"CUMMING!"

Lillum and Sympathy double their efforts again to help Maite's orgasm get as strong as it could while the water dildo starts to spin like a drill without harming Maite.

Luckily for the duo, Maite's climax was indeed strong.

It only lasts for a minute or 2 before she finally taps off before Lillum and Sympathy stop their actions to help Maite recover.

Said hedgehog pants for a few as her body shudders a bit from the afterglow of the double lick.

Lillum chuckles before she spoke up while Sympathy smiles at Maite.

"So Maite, want to take a minute to recover?, I can even wait and we can watch Sympathy here and Emerald go at it." Lillum said before she pulled Maite a bit after floating behind her and rests Maite's head between Lillum's large breasts.

Maite pants for a few before speaking.

"Sure."

Lillum grins a bit while taking a moment to Kiss Maite on the head before looking to Emerald.

"So Emerald, want to give Maite a show?" Lillum said before Emerald sighs as he stood up.

"Well I'm still here so sure, hope you don't mind Maite." Emerald said when he starts to strip and he was in his battle form which showed that his body went from weak looking, to very threatening with his dick being at full power.

Maite blushes a bit before she licks her lips as she enjoys seeing Emerald's body.

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks to Sympathy with a grin on his face.

"So Sympathy, want to take this slow or for me to go all out since we have time?" Emerald asked while he waits for Sympathy's reply.

Sympathy took a moment to think before speaking.

"Go all out."

"Alright, get on all fours than while Looking at Maite, I want her to see your face when I rock this part of Azure's world." Emerald said with a grin on his face while Lillum giggles a bit as well.

Maite was a bit surprised before Sympathy smiles a bit before she actually got on all fours before looking at Maite.

Emerald just grins at the sight of Sympathy's ass before he moved a bit, got onto the bed and placed a hand on Sympathy's ass and gently rubs it for a second before he leaned down and used a hand to tease her folds a bit to see how worked up she was.

Sympathy shudders a bit after feeling Emerald's hand on her folds.

Emerald than leans down when she was decently soaked before he starts to lick her folds while a thumb plays with her bud to really get her warmed up for what he had in mind.

Sympathy shudders again for a few before she lets out a soft moan.

Lillum had to grins at this before looking down a little to see how Maite was doing right now.

Said hedgehog, who finally regains her strength, did giggled a bit when she saw Sympathy's look.

After a moment more of eating Sympathy out, Emerald pulled away when he saw that she was decently soaked before he spoke up.

"Ready Sympathy?, I'm about to give you a good time now, unless you want to return the favor first?" Emerald said while he got up to show a fully erect dick to Sympathy.

Sympathy sees it before blushing a bit at the sight before she surprised Emerald by actually licking his dick when she turned to him a bit.

Emerald lets out a hiss like sound before he placed a hand on Sympathy's head when he felt a lot of pleasure right now thanks to Sympathy's tongue.

Sympathy giggles a bit while she continues to lick Emerald's dick before she brings her tongue to the tip.

Emerald shudders from that action before he lets out a groan before he spoke up.

"Wow, remind me to have you or Azure meet Leonel later, you two would make quite the duo." Emerald said which made Lillum smile a bit more before she spoke up.

"Well… Rose does have a cat like tongue… maybe I should invite her and Frost to give a another Student or even Maite here some triple tag team action, would be interesting with one of my toys… right Maite?" Lillum said when she watched Sympathy continuing to please Emerald's dick.

Maite was a bit jealous after hearing the first part before speaking.

"I don't mind getting triple tag teamed Mistress. Beside… I'm sure Azy can use a break or two."

Lillum looked down for a moment before she got an imp like grin before she spoke up.

"Hooo… a little jealous of Azy?, well she does have talent and I'm bringing it out if I can but I can't play favorite with my students... but I can't just not have some fun with them… don't worry though, I'll make sure you get plenty of one on one time if you want to have me to yourself." Lillum said with a teasing tone to Maite while she rubs her cheek on top of Maite's head.

Maite blushed a bit before speaking.

"W-Well… I don't want to sound selfish… I mean I know you have a lot to teach your students… but I would love to spend some time with you since I'm part of the harem."

Lillum took a moment to think about that before grinning.

"Awww, well than, why don't you lend a hand with my future lessons than?, obviously not with Cedrina or Danielle when they go back to normal, but everyone else, even sisters are fair game right?" Lillum teased with a grin on her face.

Maite blushed a bit before she moved her head to look at Lillum before speaking.

"Anything to help Mistress, as long as I'm with you."

"Good to know, and I always did want to have some fun with a pregnant woman since I never really got the chance, I was the one on the receiving end of that bit for awhile." Lillum said before she looked back to Sympathy and Emerald to see what they were doing right now.

That's when Maite said this.

"Well Mistress, if you want… we can start now." She said while blushing.

Lillum had to grin at that before she looked to Emerald and Sympathy again.

"Welp, you heard her you two, I'll be busy showing her how I can really show love since were in the mind… really a mindfuck if you think about it." Lillum teased before she floats up with Maite in her arms and onto the other edge of the bed.

Maite blushed a bit brightly before holding Lillum close before Lillum carefully set Maite on her back and looked down to Maite with a teasing grin.

"So Maite… want to really see what I can do?, your body in reality might have a major mess to clean up later." Lillum teased while seeing how Maite would respond.

Maite blushed brightly when she didn't consider that. But she shook her head before speaking.

"I'll worry about that later. Right now I should be focusing on you."

Lillum just smirks at what Maite just said before she spoke up.

"Well… a little tip about the mind and us sex demons…" Lillum said before right before Maite's eyes, a dick grew from Lillum's clit which twitches with blood before Lillum spoke up.

"As long as the host allows it… we have just as much control over the mind as they do… and I'll be using all of my tricks on you my dear." Lillum said with a grin on her face when another Lillum appears from Maite's right outside of her vision which had a grin on her face.

"So how about it…" the second Lillum said before a third appears from Maite's left.

"Want to see what we can do?" Lillum said with the two saying the same at the same time before waiting for Maite's response.

Maite was a bit surprised after being surround before speaking.

"Yes." She said with a determined look which made the Lillum's chuckle before one spoke up.

"Still I am fair, want two of them to change forms?, I could show you what Vanilla looks like with one if you want." Lillum said with an amused tone to her voice.

Maite was a bit confused before speaking.

"Who's Vanilla?"

"Oh one of Emerald's lovers back home, she is Cream's mom so think of a more mom like version of Cream, I think she was mentioned once or twice in the past." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face while she looks to Maite to see her expression.

Maite was surprised to hear that one of Rachel's classmate's mom is part of Emerald's harem before speaking up.

"Ummm… no. I don't think he did but I would like to see what she looks like."

Lillum gave Maite a teasing grin before the clone next to Maite glows before a very shapely, and nude Vanilla appears with demon wings on her back.

Her breasts were E to F in size, she had a shapely ass that you could bounce a coin off of, and she was around 4 feet tall like Cream and she had flowing orange hair that went down her back.

All in all… this *Vanilla* was looking at Maite with just in her eyes… but was her form changed a bit to mess with Maite?

Said hedgehog was blushing brightly as she was just staring at *Vanilla's* body before thinking.

 _'Oh. My. God.'_ She thought with a surprised look while blushing.

*Vanilla* giggles before she spoke up.

"Something wrong?, I hope this form didn't make you think of my daughter just now… maybe I could invite her." *Vanilla* said before the third Lillum shifts her form into a very shapely *Cream* who had a lust filled look when she looked Maite up and down.

Maite continues to blush after seeing both *mother & daughter* staring at her.

The trio chuckles before Lillum spoke up.

"So Ladies… let's give Maite a dream she won't forget." Lillum said before *Vanilla and Cream* grins as well before the trip looks to Maite before *Vanilla and Cream* moved till they were next to Maite from opposite sides and the duo used one hand to cup and gently play with Maite's breasts while Lillum grins at the sight before she herself moved Maite's legs apart before she grins at the sight of Maite's folds.

As it turns out, said hedgehog's folds were getting wet as Maite moans a bit as her breasts continues to get played with.

A moment later, Lillum grew a dick which shows what she was about to do next to Maite while *Vanilla and Cream* continue to please Maite's breasts by latching their lips on her nipples and starts sucking them.

The scene than shifts to show Anger, Courage, and Sticks while Anger and Courage grew dicks themselves and they were plowing both of her holes while Sticks was lift and lowered at a steady pace while Anger was railing Sticks's ass while Courage plowed her pussy.

Said badger was having the time of her life as she was enjoying both her holes getting pounded as she moans loud with ecstasy.

"OH AZY'S! DON'T STOP! KEEP FUCKING ME!"

The two Azure's didn't need to be told twice when they picked things up by lifting and lowering Sticks at a faster pace while Anger spoke up with a growl.

"Don't get to cocky Sticks!, I'm just getting warmed up you cock loving slut!" Anger growled out when she thrusts even faster than Courage was.

Sticks continues to moan loud with ecstasy before she turns her head back to look at Anger before she used her hand to grip the back of the red feline's head before Sticks brought her lips to Anger's.

Anger in turn returns the kiss while she gripped Sticks's hips and thrusts even harder into her ass while Courage just grins at the sight while she gripped Sticks's breasts and fondles them before the scene shifts to Rachel's group and it looked like they were already going at it.

Frost, Rose, Love, and Wisdom had summoned dicks and were using all four on Rachel who was riding Love's dick while Wisdom was thrusting into Rachel's ass.

Frost and Rose in the meantime were getting sucked and stroked off by Rachel who were enjoying the feeling of Rachel's hands and mouth when Rachel got to one of the twins.

Said hedgehog, who was greatly enjoying this intense pleasure, brought both of the succubus's dicks close to her mouth before using her tongue to lick both dicks while stroking them.

Both Succubus's groan from the feeling before Frost and Rose brought one hand each over to Rachel's ears and lightly played with them before Rose spoke up.

"Good girl… mom taught you well, hopefully we can have a repeat later during lessons in reality." Rose said before moaning again while Frost spoke up.

"Indeed, we heard you're the submissive type… hope we can really get serious with you in a moment." Frost said before she grit her teeth and groans from the pleasure Rachel was giving her.

Rachel felt excited after hearing that before she doubled her efforts on licking and stroking Frost and Rose's dicks.

Love and Wisdom had to smirk a bit before they start to double their own efforts on pleasing Rachel while Love reached up and starts to play with Rachel's breasts to really please her, she was love after all.

Luckily for said personality, Rachel moans with delight from that action which caused to go a bit rough on the succubus's dicks before the scene shifts to Cedrina's group.

This time, Cedrina was pressed face first into the wall while Tibet held a hand on the side of her head while her erect dick was pressed on Cedrina's ass cheeks before she spoke up while grinding her dick a moment later.

"Oh you have no idea who much I want to break into this ass, Aryk tried to help but seeing a figure like this really made it hard for me to not jump you in front of everyone!" Tibet growls out with a possessive tone while Intelligence, Lust, and Shyness watched for now… though Shyness did have a bright blush on her face while she hid her face behind her hands and Lust herself had a grin on her face since this was going to be hot to her.

Cedrina groans a bit before speaking up.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel this way Tibet. But I will take responsibility for this. So why don't you take that monster of a cock and just really plow my ass. But let me hold you while you do it."

Tibet just grins before she leaned down and whispered into Cedrina's ear.

"Sorry but I want to see you really lose it, it's not called doggystyle for just the position after all." Tibet said before she pulled back her hips and her dick was pressed right at Cedrina's asshole before Tibet pressed a bit to tease her without actually going into it… yet.

Cedrina shudders at the feeling before she spoke up with a begging tone.

"Tibet my love, please don't tease me. Just please fuck my ass."

Tibet grins when she heard that before she spoke up when her free hand gripped Cedrina's Tail at the base when she heard it was a weak point for her.

"Well then, LET'S DO THIS!" Tibet said when she tightens her grip on the base of Cedrina's tail and thrusts her dick into Cedrina's ass which surprisingly took most of Tibet's monster sized dick into her ass in one go.

"AAAAHHH!" Cedrina yelled at the mega penetration before the juice from her pussy squirts out after having her tail pulled.

Tibet just grins when she felt some juices hit her testicles before she spoke up when she starts to thrust her hips in and out of Cedrina's ass while the two Azure's start to masterbate nearby, or more like Intelligence doing the work for Shyness by using one hand on Shyness's folds while Intelligence played with her own as well and Lust in turn helped Shyness by playing with her breasts when her hands were not guarding her chest.

"Damn!, what a tight ass, say what you will but in this form, your nothing more than a cock craving bitch in heat!, tell me I'm wrong!" Tibet said when she found it easier and easier to thrust more of her dick into Cedrina's ass as time went by while she used Cedrina's tail as a handlebar.

Cedrina moans like crazy before speaking up.

"I-It's true! I'm a bitch in heat when it comes to yours, Azure's or any of my girlfriends's cocks!" She moans before cumming a second time.

Tibet groans from the feeling of how tight Cedrina got before she spoke up after she starts thrusting again.

"So if any of us wanted to… you would carry our kids?, you say we would carry yours and I'm carrying yours already… so how about it… want to get knocked up in the future in this form!" Tibet growled out with a grin on her face when she was enjoying dominating Cedrina right now.

"I-If Azy and… the others a-agree… t-then… YES!" Cedrina moans again.

Tibet took a moment to chuckle at that before she continues to thrust into Cedrina's ass while speaking up.

"Well then, thank Azure for this moment, cause I'll be filling your pussy when I finish… consider it a preview before the real deal!" Tibet growls out while she thrust even harder into Cedrina's ass.

Cedrina moans with ecstasy before speaking.

"O-Oh God Tibet! I love you so much! P-Please kiss me when you cum."

Tibet grins when she heard that before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry… I will, but in exchange, when you get back to normal or borrow one of Lillum's toys, I want to see what you can really do since we barely had any time at the pool." Tibet growls out while she keeps thrusting while the scene shifts again.

This time we see that Emerald was now plowing Sympathy's pussy while she was on all fours while Sympathy was kissing Maite, Lillum was using a new form to really mess with Maite by taking Amy's form for the height decrease while *Vanilla and Cream* were getting stroked off by Maite while they were on their knees next to her.

Maite and Sympathy moans in each other's mouths while their tongues interact with one another while Maite stroked a bit fast and hard on *Vanilla and Cream's* dicks.

Lillum in the meantime wanted to mess with Maite a little before she spoke up with an exact copy of Amy's voice.

"Come on Maite, cum for Mama, really show me how tight you can get." *Amy* said with a teasing tone while she plowed Maite's pussy.

Hearing her mom's voice actually and surprisingly caused the folds in Maite's pussy to wrap around *Amy's* dick in a vice grip.

"Oooohhh, oh yeah Maite, that's my girl... get even tighter… I'll be filling this pussy soon." *Amy* said while she continues to fuck Maite with careful thrusts to hit all of Maite's sweet spots while Emerald had to chuckle for a moment at Lillum's antics before he looked down to Sympathy's head before he spoke up.

"Well Sympathy how do you want to finish this?, seems Lillum has a plan for Maite right now." Emerald said with an amused tone while he keeps thrusting his dick into Sympathy's pussy.

Sympathy pulls her head back a bit before looking at Emerald before speaking.

"Cover my back with your cum."

Emerald grins at Sympathy before he spoke up.

"Very well, get ready for a large load!" Emerald growls out when he starts to pick up the pace greatly while he roughly gripped Sympathy's ass while the scene went to Sticks's group.

This time the trio had a position change, Courage was on her back while she plowed Sticks's ass while Anger was roughly thrusting into Sticks's pussy on top of her with gritted teeth.

Said badger groans and moans in ecstasy before speaking.

"Come on Anger, show my pussy who's boss!" She moans.

"Oh yeah?, well get ready bitch!, cause this is gonna be a blast from the past!" Anger said before she grits her teeth while a red mist seeps from her body and her dick grew an inch with Anger getting demonic like… seems she was going for a repeat performance before her hips start to blur with speed and the sound showed she was using more power as well while Courage picks up the pace as well with Sticks's ass.

"FUCK YEAH!" Sticks moans again before she wrapped her legs around Anger to maker her thrust in deeper.

Then Stick decides to turn her head to look at Courage before bringing her lips to the orange feline.

Courage in turn returns the kiss while Anger sees this and gets a bit more ticked off and that made her go even faster and deeper into Sticks's pussy while the scene shifts to Cedrina's group.

Tibet was now on her back while Cedrina was riding her dick with her pussy while Intelligence, who summoned a dick was thrusting her dick into Cedrina's ass while Shyness was getting licked by Tibet and was letting out moans and groans, but they were muffled when Shyness had her mouth covered, Lust in the meantime summoned a dick and was fucking Tibet's massive breasts while she sat under them.

Cedrina was on cloud 9 as she continues to bounce on Tibet's dick, while enjoying her ass getting fucked by Intelligence before Cedrina turns her head to look at said blue clothed feline before speaking.

"Oh God Intelligence! Your dick feels so good. Keep fucking my ass!" She moans before she put her lips as if she was signaling Intelligence to kiss her.

Intelligence answered that silent call by kissing Cedrina on the lips before she goes even faster, and when she found a sweet spot in Cedrina's ass, she kept hitting it when it seemed to get a good reaction from her.

It caused Cedrina to moan in Intelligence's mouth before she bounced a bit harder on Tibet's dick.

Tibet eats out Shyness more with her making more groans into her hands which muffled her again before Tibet decided that before she was through, she would get those hands away from her mouth before the scene shifts to Rachel's group.

This time Rachel was now being held in the air by Frost who was screwing her ass and Rose who was screwing her pussy while they lift and lowered her onto their dicks in a standing position of sorts while they float in the air while Love and Wisdom stroke themselves nearby to keep themselves warm for their turn.

Rachel was enjoying get fucked in the air before she wrapped her legs around Rose to make her thrust deeper in her pussy.

For a moment, it actually did, but Frost and Rose froze for a moment before they sent each other a grin before they both glow pink and their forms start shifting.

A moment later, Frost behind Rachel turns into Amanda while Rose turns into Maite before *Maite* Spoke up.

"Well well, seems The other me is getting it good from mom, hope you feel the same about fucking a sister." *Maite* said while winking a bit to Rachel at the word mom.

Rachel was shocked after seeing the transformation before she felt both of her holes getting tight on *Amanda* and *Maite's* dicks.

The *Duo* sent Rachel a grin before *Amanda* spoke up to Rachel when the *Two* start thrusting into her ass and pussy again.

"Indeed… I mean since this is a dream, we can read a person's kinks like an open book, guess your sister really like her mom… but what does that say about you with these tightening holes?, ever have dreams about fucking your own sisters or at the very least… picture them getting it on with other people?" *Amanda* teased while she and *Maite* gently grind their dicks into Rachel now.

Rachel blushed a bit brightly as she didn't know how to answer it.

The *Duo* chuckles at the silence before *Maite* spoke up.

"So sister… how about it?, want to have some fun with *Mom* later as well?, we could invite her during lessons when we get out of here." *Maite* with a teasing tone before she starts to give Maite loving licks and sucks on the side of her neck with *Amanda* doing the same to the other side.

Rachel shudders at the feeling before speaking up.

"O-Okay."

The *Duo* Chuckles a bit after they pulled away when they heard that before *Maite* spoke up with a quiet tone in Rachel's ear.

"So how about it sister… how do you want all four of us to finish?, double creampie your ass and pussy or a full on cum shower?" *Maite tease when she whispered into Rachel's ear while she felt her dick pulsing slowly.

Rachel moans a bit before speaking up.

"D-Double creampie."

The *Sisters* chuckle before *Maite* turns to look at the Azure's who were stroking themselves faster and faster at the sight before *Maite* spoke up.

"Get ready ladies, your both taking her ass." *Maite* teased before she and *Amanda thrust harder and faster into Rachel's holes.

Rachel was moaning loud with ecstasy as she feeling excited with having her hole filled with cum.

The scene than shifts back to Emerald's group for their finish.

Emerald, who was still thrusting into Sympathy's pussy was now thrusting harder than ever when he felt himself getting close while Lillum had Maite turned to be beside Sympathy.

*Cream* was playing with *Amy's* breasts while *Vanilla* was fondling Emerald's testicles to help him with his ejaculation.

Maite and Sympathy were moaning in unison before feeling their own climax approaching.

*Amy* than spoke up to Maite with a caring, but dirty, tone when she wanted to help set Maite off.

"Come on baby, tell momma where to unload all of this cum!, inside or out!, pussy or breasts!" *Amy* mutters out while she felt herself getting close which was told to Maite from how fast her dick was twitching inside of Maite's pussy.

Maite couldn't take it anymore before speaking up.

"I-Inside!" She moans which made *Amy* grin somewhat before she spoke up.

"O-Oh y-you bad girl… wanting mom's cum i-in your sweet p-pussy… w-what w-would your father think if he saw this?" *Amy* groans out when she thrusts even harder into Maite.

Maite groans and moans at the sensation while forgetting about the question.

*Amy* in turn slows down with a grin before she spoke up.

"Oh no you don't missy… I want to know… what would your father think if he saw you fucking your own mother!" *Amy* growled out with a grin on her face while she fought back from cumming.

Maite groans for a moment before speaking.

"H-He would be… d-d-disappointed with me… and have you p-punish me."

*Amy* in turn grins before she slowly sped up her thrusts.

"Oh really… and your father won't think of fucking my sweet ass while I plow you?, I mean think about it, I fuck you while he fucks me which makes me thrusts… harder… into...you!" *Amy* said while thrusting harder and faster near the end.

Maite moans loud before speaking.

"He might do that too!"

"Hehe… well than… since you agreed with that… how about a fresh CREAMPIE!" *Amy* groans out before she yelled out when she slammed herself balls deep into Maite before unloading right into Maite's pussy.

"AAAAHHH!" Maite screams with delight as she felt her *mom's* cum filling her pussy before she came hard on *Amy's* dick.

Emerald in turn starts to thrust harder and faster when he heard *Amy* talking like that to Maite before he spoke up with a slightly strained voice to Sympathy.

"S-Still… want… it on… your back?" Emerald groans out through his teeth when he focused from cumming between thrusts.

Sympathy groans a bit before speaking.

"Yes."

"Very… well… THAN!" Emerald said before he roars out when he pulled out before *Vanilla* quickly shot her hand around Emerald and starts to stroke him off before he lets out a loud groan when he came hard on Sympathy's back with slightly green glowing semen to show he was using an element with it.

Sympathy shudders a bit before she came after feeling all that cum on her back.

Emerald than surprised Sympathy when he angles his ejaculating dick to her asshole before he shoved himself inside before he starts unloading right in her ass with surprising force while *Vanilla* went under him to lick Sympathy's folds.

"Gah!" Sympathy gasps as she was surprised at not only getting her ass penetrated, but having her fold's licked as well.

For a few moments more, Emerald continues to cum hard in Sympathy's ass before he tapped off with *Amy* doing the same with Maite before they pulled away before semen starts to flow out of their respective holes right before *Vanilla and Cream* surprised them when they start to eat out their semen filled holes, *Vanilla* to Sympathy's asshole while *Cream* ate out Maite.

Both Maite and Sympathy shudders for a few before they start moan in unison from the feeling.

After *Cream* was done, she pulled away and looked to Maite before she spoke up.

"Hope we can go for real in reality later… though you may have to give me a kiss in reality for that to happen…. And FYI… I learned a lot from Mistress here… not a bluff in reality." *Cream teased before she vanished in a flash of light.

Instead of stopping, *Vanilla* continues to eat Sympathy's ass out before she starts to lick and clean off her ass and back while Emerald and Lillum, after she returns to normal, watches the scene.

Sympathy shudders for a moment before she starts to pant a bit.

Maite was panting as well while blushing after hearing what the Cream clone said before thinking.

'Should I really kiss Cream? What would Daniella say?'

Lillum looked to her with a grin before she leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sure Danny would love to see a sight like that… and remember… the dream world or the mind is a Succubus's plaything… so reading minds are easy here." Lillum teased in a whispering tone before pulling away with *Vanilla* doing the same after she was finished cleaning Sympthay off before she spoke up.

"Ohhh… I would love to meet your full self in reality, I knew your other half well when she was in charge… hope I can get to know both Azure's better as well… you… and your dark half." *Vanilla* teased before she vanished with a flash of dim pink light.

Sympathy pants for a bit before speaking.

"I… look… forward to… it."

A moment later, the four recovers a bit before Lillum spoke up with a grin.

"So… ready for round 2?" Lillum teased while Emerald's eyes and her eyes glow with their iconic lights which showed they were far from done.

Maite and Sympathy looked to one another before they look at Lillum and Emerald before speaking.

"Yes."

Emerald and Lillum grin at the duo with their energy flaring for a moment before they resume the fun time here while the camera shifts to Stick's group.

This time, Stick's was getting the ass fuck of the century by Anger when she had a tight grip on her ass, and her thrusts were so fast and hard that Sticks's ass had a hard time keeping together which made it a jiggling mess while Courage was doing the same to her pussy while she had her mouth latched onto Sticks's right breast and sucked on it like it was the most tasty thing in the world to her right now.

Sticks felt like she was on cloud 9 before speaking up.

"OH FUCK! THIS IS AMAZING!" She loudly moans out while Anger snarls like a wild animal before she surprised Sticks by going even faster on her ass.

Sticks moans loud with ecstasy before speaking.

"OH FUCK ANGER YOUR AMAZING! DON'T EVER STOP!"

Unfortunately for her, all things must come to an end when Courage had to pull away and grit her teeth before she spoke up.

"G-Gonna… cum!" Courage groans out when she felt herself about to pop… she had an idea about where to finish and wanted to surprise Sticks when she did.

That's when said badger yells out.

"INSIDE!"

Courage didn't disappoint, but instead of cumming in her pussy… she actually pulled herself free, grins with wild look in her eyes, and surprised Sticks by shoving her dick straight up Sticks's already filled ass which caused it to really stretch more before she joins Anger in the rapid thrusts while she fought back from cumming a moment later, barely, but somehow did when she wanted to cum with Anger who was getting close herself when her thrusts got erratic.

Sticks's eyes widen in shock at the surprise double anal penetration before screaming out.

"OH FUCK!" She moans loud before her pussy squirts big time on Courage who ignores it when she and Anger start to get close but not before Anger raised a hand and starts to spank Sticks's ass and speaks up with a growl.

"God damn slut cumming from getting two dicks in her ass, might as well bring eveyone here and give her what she wants!" Anger growls out while she felt herself getting close with Courage speaking up while she used a hand to spank Sticks's free ass cheek.

"Oh yeah, wonder if we can invite everyone here, the teachers, students, even the lesser personalities… really see if her Stamina is as demonic as you said." Courage groans out when she felt her end approaching quickly.

Sticks moans from each smack before she looks at Courage with a grin before speaking.

"Let's put that to a test then." She said before smashing her lips on the orange feline's lips.

Courage returns the kiss before the two personalities thrust their hips even harder and faster until…

Anger threw her head back and roars when she came hard into Sticks's ass with Courage doing the same while she lets out a loud groan in Sticks's mouth.

Sticks groans as well before she shoves her tongue in Courage's mouth.

A few moments later, the two personalities tap off before they pull free of Sticks's ass with a jerk of their hips before semen starts to flow from Sticks's ass while they pant for breath.

Said badger pants as well before speaking.

"O-Oh...my… G-God."

Courage was panting for breath… but Anger surprised them both, more to Sticks surprise really when Anger grips Sticks's ass cheek and pressed the head of her dick at her folds before speaking up with a darker growl.

"I'm not through with you bitch!, I'm starting round 2 whether you like it or not!" Anger said before she slammed herself all the way inside of Sticks and starts thrusting her hips while she didn't care if semen got on her.

"GAH!" Sticks yelps before she starts speaking.

"I'd be an idiot to not like it. KEEP FUCKING ME!"

Anger just keeps thrusting her hips with no response before something was pressed against Sticks's lips when she was distracted… and when she looked, she saw that Courage moved from under her and pressed an erect dick at her mouth before Courage spoke up with a grin.

"Hope you can work for two than… cause I'm not out yet!" Courage said with a grin on her face which showed she was serious.

Sticks was surprised for a bit before she sends Courage a slight grin before she starts bobbing her head with gusto.

Courage groans from the feeling before the scene shifts to Rachel's group.

For this time with Rachel's group, Love was lifting and lowering her at a gentle pace while she sat on the bed with Rachel on her lap while Rached was turned away from her while Love gently played with her breasts while Frost in Amanda's form, Rose in Maite's form, and Wisdom were stroking themselves off at the sight while Love had her dick right up her ass and whispered lovingly into her ear.

"Hope you like this Rach, going rough maybe nice, but being gentle has a better delicate touch right?" Love said when she continues her actions before lightly licking and nipping at Rachel's neck.

Rachel moans a bit before speaking.

"It actually does feel nice."

"Still, you like to be used right?, this pace maybe… nice… but you like it rough right?, just tell me how rough you want it and I'll oblige… I mean I am love after all… so giving my lovely Rachel here a good fucking and making her feel good would make me feel good as well." Love said when she stopped leaving marks on Rachel's neck and starts to lightly bite Rachel's ear in a loving way.

Rachel moans again before speaking.

"I want you to go very rough on me."

Love just pulls away with a grin before she looked at Frost, Rose, and Wisdom.

"Well ladies… you heard her… lets try and break her shall we?" Love said before she surprised Rachel by tossing her onto the floor which put her on her hands and knees while all four dick equipped women had lust filled grins which were all sent Rachel's way.

Rachel was at first shocked at Love's sudden move before looking at everyone.

Surprisingly, the young hedgehog grins at them before speaking up.

"As my dad would say, 'Bring it on'."

The next thing Rachel knew was that she had two dicks shoved into her mouth by *Amanda and Maite*, a dick in her ass by Love, another in her pussy by Wisdom.

Love and Wisdom than start thrusting as hard and as fast as they could while *Amanda and Maite* gripped Rachel's head and start to force their dicks into Rachel's mouth to practically jaw hurting limits without going over it by reading how Rachel's body reacted to give her as much pain and pleasure as possible, it was a bit of an issue with *Amanda and Maite* next to one another but they made it work by moving aside a little to allow them some space, and since this was a dream and their own shape shifting bodies, than they were able to bend their dicks to make them more bendable without hurting themselves.

Rachel's moans were muffled before thinking.

 _'Hope my jaw doesn't get sore when I wake up.'_ She thought before tried doing everything she can to please *Amanda* and *Maite* by doubling her efforts.

Time than went to a few minutes later with position changes before Rachel was in… a shocking position.

Thanks to the dream like state or the fact that they could shapeshift, *Amanda and Maite* had Racher holding the bed while they had her doing a perfect split while her leg was held in the air by *Maite*, but that wasing the shocking part.

No, the shocking part was that both Frost and Rose, back in human form, used their floating abilities and scissored one another before they insert both or their dicks into Rachel's pussy and go in deep before stopping to see how Rachel would react.

Rachel's eyes widen from the sudden double penetration before tries to adjust a bit.

However before she could, Love and Wisdom did what Kindness and Sadness did before Love Absorbed Wisdom.

The coloring was a bit odd with the green clothing replacing the pink clothing with the pink fur staying the same, but she still had a loving look on her face when she spoke up.

"Hope you have room for one more in that position… names Commitment by the way." The Combo form of Love/Wisdom or Commitment said when she approached, and after a slight use of the bed, pressed her dick at Rachel's ass before she slid herself inside with ease, and it seemed the combo form gave her a size increase which greatly stretched Rachel's ass out.

"Gah!" Rachel yelps after feeling her ass getting penetrated.

The next few minutes were filled with the slap of flesh on flesh and groans and moans before Rachel was on top of *Amanda* after Frost turned back into her with a dick in her ass while *Maite*, who did the same as Amanda, was thrusting her dick into her pussy, Commitment was having her dick sucked off by Rachel in the meantime while she forced Rachel to deepthroat her cock which caused gaging noises which Commitment ignored when Rachel seemed to enjoy it.

Rachel's moans were muffled but she didn't care as she was having the time of her life before she used her tongue to lick Commitment's dick.

A few moments pass before *Amanda and Maite* both grunt before Amanda pulled herself free and quickly thrusts her own dick into Rachel's pussy before the duo came hard inside which quickly filled and over filled Rachel's womb.

Rachel moans loud from that feeling before cumming on hard on both *Amanda* and *Maite's* dicks.

*Amanda and Maite* Pulled free of Rachel's pussy while Commitment did the same with Rachel's mouth before *Maite* spoke up.

"So Rach… how was sis's cock?, think you want to go another round after this?" *Maite* teased while Commitment sent *Maite* a grin before she spoke up.

"One step at a time my dear… I have an ass to fill remember?" Commitment said with a teasing tone while her massive cock pulsed with blood and was slick with Rachel's saliva, it wasn't Tibet size but it came close.

Rachel blushed brightly before smirking at Commitment before speaking up.

"Well come on in then."

Commitment gave a grin before Rachel now had a fucked silly look on her face when Commitment really was filling her ass while Rachel had her hands on the bed and her feet on the floor while *Amanda and Maite* stroked themselves while they watched Commitment really giving it good to their *sister.*

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Rachel moans with ecstasy before Commitment spoke up.

"So tell me, among the females you bedded… who was the best?, no need to worry if were not, after all were understanding and still learning." Commitment teased when she thrust even harder and faster into Rachel's ass with surprising speed and force.

Rachel groans a moment before speaking.

"W-Well… Azy and Cedy would always be number one to me. B-But... out of you...t-three… I say… Commitment."

Commitment gave a fanged grin before she spoke up.

"Oh what an unfaithful bad girl... and guess what bad girls get…" Commitment said before she spoke up when she raised a hand.

"A SPANKING!" Commitment said when she starts to spank Rachel's ass with her hand while she speeds up her thrusts.

"GAH!" Rachel yelps before she starts groaning and moaning from the intense pleasure.

Commitment continues the action before she surprised Rachel by glowing a bit before she split back into Love and Wisdom, who was how under Rachel and used the bed to keep her in the air, before they spoke up at the same time while their dicks stayed in Rachel's ass which stretched her ass out more than before.

"... AND A CUM ENEMA!" The duo said before they start unloading right into Rachel's ass with no mercy which caused semen to shoot out of her ass and around the dicks.

"AAAAHHH!" Rachel yells with ecstasy after getting ass double stuffed with cum before she came hard as well.

For a few moments, the trio continue to cum inside of Rachel's ass before Love and Wisdom tap off before they pull their dicks out and Wisdom pushed Rachel to the side which had her lay on her back on the bed while Love and Wisdom got to their feet after they stumble a bit while Frost and Rose, back in their human forms, got around Rachel to see how she was doing so far.

Said hedgehog's body shudders a bit as cum starts to leak out of her ass.

Her face shows a very pleased look while her tongue stuck out.

Love than chuckles while her dick grew back to full erection with Wisdom, Frost, and Rose doing the same before Love spoke up.

"Oh Rach… do you think we're even halfway through yet?" Love said with a love filled look in her eyes with Frost and Rose giving her a lust filled look while Wisdom have her a calculating gaze.

Rachel pants a few times before she weakly shook her head before she looks at Love before speaking up.

"K-Kiss me."

"Oh I will… and much more right now!" Love said before she and the other woman approached Rachel while the scene shifts to Cedrina's group.

We see Cedrina who was getting her ass pounded by Tibet who was sitting on the bed in a crossed legged position for balance while holding Cedrina.

Then you see Lust thrusting her dick in and out of the young wolf's pussy while Cedrina was stroking Intelligence's dick while Shyness sat nearby and while trying to hide it, stroke her own dick with one hand.

Tibet had to grin at the sight before she spoke up.

"Wow… only a few times and your already a cock craving slut… maybe Lillum did a better job than we all though… tell me, how does it feel to stroke these two off!" Tibet said when she picked up the pace a bit which forced Cedrina to stroke Lust and Intelligence at a quicker pace which made said duo groan from the pleasure.

Cedrina groans a bit before speaking up.

"I-It feels amazing. B-But not as amazing as yours and Lust's cocks."

Intelligence felt a bit off from that before she spoke up.

"Oh… well than, time to step up my game… don't forget Intelligence can be either warm or cold!" Intelligence said when she surprised everyone by gripping Cedrina's head with one hand and forced her to take Intelligence's cock into her mouth while Lust gave a cute like pout.

"Oh Intelly, no fair." Lust said before Intelligence rolled her eyes and spoke up while she facefucked Cedrina.

"Just mix forms, you should know that since you personify lust here." Intelligence said which made Lust Grin before she spoke up.

"Thank Intelly." Lust said before she touched Intelligence's shoulder and a moment later, her form vanished before the black fur that Intelligence had turned pink and her cock starts to swell in Cedrina's mouth.

Cedrina's eyes widen a bit after feeling that before she looked up to see who Intelligence turns into.

This new Azure gave her a lust filled grin before she spoke up.

"Hello Cedy, names Libida… a mix of Lust and Intelligence… and my cock is about to really rock your world!" Libida said before she used her other hand to force Cedrina to deepthroat her cock which shot down her throat and she held her head there for a moment to enjoy the feeling of Cedrina's throat while Tibet just grins at the sight while she continues to raise and lower Cedrina on her own cock.

Cedrina gags after feeling her throat stuffed a bit before she tries to mentally think to Libida.

 _"Oh Libida... I've been a bad girl for hurting Intelligence's feelings. If she's somehow in their, tell her I'm sorry and I'll service this cock greatly as an apology."_ She thought before she used her free hand to grab Libida's dick before stroking it and then starts moving her head a bit.

Libida groans at the feeling before she spoke up.

"Oh you bad girl, trying to bribe us, of course Intelligence is here, we both are… and Intelligence is a bit steamed you left her out… how about this, Tibet here fills your ass up and we fill your mouth up as an apology… how's that?" Libida said before she lightly thrusts her hips a little to make Cedrina gag again a few times before stopping.

Cedrina groans and gags a bit again before thinking again.

"Oh God yes. Please use my mouth however you both want. I deserved to be punished. Drown my mouth with all the delicious cum you have so Intelligence knows how sorry I am. I love everyone of Azure's personalities."

Libida grins at what Cedrina thought to her before she spoke up when she felt herself getting close anyway, they were at it for awhile as separate being so the build up was transfered to them.

"Wish… GRANTED" Libida said before she pulled Cedrina's head as hard as she could and forced Cedrina to take every inch on her dick into Cecrina's mouth before unloading an insane amount right down her throat and into her stomach while Tibet grins and after a few more thrusts, lets out a loud howl and cums hard right in her ass while her knot stays outside of Cedrina's ass so it would be easier for getting to later rounds.

Said wolf would've moaned but was trying to swallow all the cum in her mouth before thinking.

 _'So… much… cum. N-Need… MORE.'_ She thought before she used her hand to stroke Lilbida's dick to make her cum more.

Libida lets out a loud groan before she spoke up with a whorish moan.

"You want cum… YOU GOT IT!" Libida said before she and to Tibet's shockingly pleasurable surprise, shot more cum out like a geyser into Cedrina's mouth and ass which quickly overfilled them and made a mess of her face andTibet and Libida's groin area, seems in this place, the personalities can control many things here, even the strength and length of theirs and others orgasms.

Cedrina hums with delight as she enjoys getting her ass and mouth filled up before thinking.

"OH FUCK YES!"

Libida and Tibet continue to groan and cum while Tibet's nuts actually clinch and unclinch from how strong she was fiering her load before the duo taps off and Libida pulled away from Cedrina's grip before semen gushes out of her mouth a bit now that an oversized stopped was gone.

Cedrina tires to keep her mouth closed before she coughs a bit but tries to make sure that anymore cum didn't leave before she tries to swallow what's left.

Libida chuckles at the attempt before she just pressed a hand to Cedrina's overfilled stomach… and pushed while she got clear of Cedrina's mouth.

Cedrina groans a bit and tries to stop herself from coughing up... But Libida didn't stop applying pressure until…

Cedrina opened her mouth before some of the cum got out and covered her breasts.

Libida continues to repeat the process before Cedrina looked back to normal somewhat, but her front was covered with semen before Libida pulled her hand away before she spoke up.

"Sorry about that sweety… but I think Shyness there needs some attention… why not help her after you recover… would be a shame to let her get pent up like that." Libida said while she points to a surprised Shyness who covered her face and showed that her dick was fully erect and rapidly twitching… seems she was close to cumming but getting noticed caused her to hide her face again.

Cedrina pants a few times before speaking up.

"I will help her. Does Intelligence forgive me?" She asked while giving Libida a cute begging look.

Libida just grins before she used a hand to hold Cedrina's chin before giving her little peck on the nose before she spoke up.

"Well… give Shyness some much needed relief and were square, she rarely gets any if you get what I mean and this could help her losen up somewhat." Libida said before she looked to Tibet who nods back and lifts Cedrina off of her dick and placed her onto her wobbling legs while semen pours out of her ass.

Cedrina groans a bit before looking at Shyness before speaking.

"Shyness? Do you want me to suck you off or do you want my ass or pussy?"

Shyness however just shook her head while she had a bright blush behind her hands which made Libida sigh before she spoke to Tibet.

"Grab her arms, I got the legs." Libida said which made Tibet grin when she got up and a moment later, after some struggling, had Shyness pinned onto her back while Shyness's dick was like a tower that points into the air before Libida spoke up.

"Just let her feel your pussy, should be fair since that hole was rarely used here." Libida said while Shyness looked away with a blush on her face while she closed her eyes.

Cedric sees this and crawls towards Shyness before she got up, have her pussy above Shyness's dick before Cedrina slowly inserts the grey fur feline's dick in her pussy.

Shyness's eyes opene wide from the feeling before they close and she lets out a surpisingly cute mew like sound of pleasure when she felt that… apparently Shyness was also whatever was left of Azure's submissiveness and her dick twitches quickly as a result inside of Cedrina's pussy.

Said wolf groans a bit after being at the hilt.

She shudders a bit before speaking up.

"Oh man, it feels good. Libida, do you wanna take my ass while I suck Tibet off?"

"Hehe, oh we will in a bit, for now, just focus on Shyness here, she might try and run when the love of her life is giving it to her, she is the personification of Shyness remember?" Libida said when Shyness continues to let out slight mew like noises while she tries to get free of Tibet and Libida to prove Libida's point.

Cedrina sees this before speaking.

"Shyness, don't try to leave. If you do, I might cry and you wouldn't want that to happen do you?"

Shyness froze from that for a moment before she seemed to have some kind of internal struggle with herself which… seemed odd while Libida frowns.

"Oh geez… now you did it, just because were the personification of Azure's emotions, doesn't mean we can feel others." Libida said before Shyness surprised Tibet and Cedrina by slipping her hands free, sitting up, and hugging Cedrina around her waist and rubs her head between her semen covered breasts and rapidly fucks Cedrina while seeming to say something.

"I-I'm… s-so… sorry… d-d-don't cry… o-or… le-leave me!" Shyness said while she continues to rapidly bounce Cedrina a bit, it wasn't much compared to Libida or Tibet but it was something.

Cedrina was surprised to hear that before she hugs Shyness back and tries to soothe her.

"Shhhh… Hey its okay. I'm not going to leave you. I just want to show you how much I Iove you."

Shyness then stopped thrusting her hips before she looked up to Cedrina with a somewhat relieved look on her somewhat semen covered face even if it was blushing like mad.

"R-Really?" Shyness said before sniffing a few times with a slight break in her voice.

Cedrina kissed Shyness on the forehead before speaking up.

"Yes." She said with a kind smile.

However to Cedrina's surprise, Shyness's eyes widen a bit from that kiss on her forehead before she lets out a groan when she came in Cedrina's pussy which quickly filled it while Shyness's tongue hangs out of her mouth while she groans out with a pleased look on her face.

Cedrina groans a bit while hugging Shyness close as she enjoys having her pussy filled up.

"I-Im… showwy...shoooowwwy." Shyness barely gets out when she came so fast and couldn't control herself.

"I-It's okay. It actually feels good." Cedrina said before letting out a slight moan before Shyness tapped off and fell back onto the bed with a groan.

A moment later however, two shadows covered Cedrina and the tempoarly downed Shyness before Cedrina heard a voice speaking up.

"Ohhh Cedy… hope that ass is still up for grabs…" The voice now known as Libida said while the other voice spoke up.

"And that tasty mouth for little ol me?, seems obvious since your other holes are plugged up right and Libida here had your ass called for." Tibet teased while she strokes her monster dick which was at full power.

Cedrina looks at the two before she surprisingly… starts crying.

Libida, Tibet, and even Shyness looked to her with shock, before Shyness spoke up with worry on her face.

"U-U-Um… s-s-sorry… but did I do something wrong?" Shyness asked with worry on her face while Tibet and Libida thought the same thing when they looked to a crying Cedrina.

"Or did we do something wrong?" Libida said when she worried she screwed up badly with Tibet pointing to Libida than to Shyness for similar questions and to herself.

Cedrina sniffles a bit before speaking.

"No. I did something wrong."

The trio, after getting over their shock, looked confused before Libida spoke up.

"Uh… mind explaining please?, three confused women here, four in a sense but you get what I mean." Libida said with a confused tone to her voice.

"I was supposed to help Shyness feel comfortable, yet I messed up. No matter what I do I intend to mess this up. Even if I learn, I still feel bad. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve to be forgiven."

Tibet than surprised Cedrina by walking forward and gripping the top of her head and pulling her off of Shyness before looking to Cedrina with a enraged look on her face.

"Alright you whiny bitch, get ready for a news flash but do you think anyone, especially Azure of all people would leave you over these mistakes!?, I've seen others leave for worse and believe me, if Azure could put up with all of this crap, then guess what, she can put up with this two, do you think she feels good for making you feel bad?, I mean this is her SHYNESS for pete's sake, I'm honestly surprised you got a positive reaction like getting her to actually hug you and and actually fuck you back, Honestly I consider that some kind of win in my book when you got a core personality who shys away from practically anything to creampie you and not freak out after." Tibet growls out to Cedrina to try and get the point across that Azure wouldn't leave Cedrina for practically anything.

Cedrina crys a bit more before speaking up.

"You're right Tibet. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Tibet just gave her a half lidded look when she dropped her away from her while Shyness got up from the bed.

"Maybe after we fix Azure, we go into your head and kick whatever's messing with your mind around till it gets a clue… but until then…" Tibet said before her dick grew erect with Libida… and surprisingly Shyness's dick grew erect while all three looked to Cedrina, though Shyness did have a slight slouch and she had her fingers pressed together when Tibet spoke up again.

"I think you need a reminder that were not leaving you… so how about it ladies, ready to really give it to this whiny bitch?" Tibet said before Shyness surprisingly spoke up with barely any stutter.

"Y-Yeah… I… don't want to… lose… Cedy…" Shyness said which made Libida look to her with surprise before she grins at Cedrina.

"Well than, seems you really irritated Shyness into action… might as well really make you remember that your our bitch no matter what form, dream or reality, past or future… don't really care… your ours and not even this assassin guild, Emerald's past enemy, or even your own hangovers will change that… so get ready for a real fucking Cedy… cause you won't be leaving till you are satisfied or part of me is not named Lust." Libida said while she strokes her cock.

Cedy smiles a bit while still crying before speaking.

"I understand… my loves. Please use me however you want till you're all satisfied."

The womanly trio, and to a partial extant Shyness grin before they approach Cedrina before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The Scene fades in now to show TME was finally done recovering from his *Accident* and sat up from the bed and stood up to stretch while Superman spoke up which also got Atomsk's attention after his story was finished.**

 **"You sure you're ok enough to walk around?" Superman asked while TME sent Superman a grin before he spoke up.**

 **"Oh yeah, I've been through worse, so a flight of stairs is nothing, and we got to find these rune things that Green faced man planted right Atomsk?" TME said while he placed his hands behind his head.**

 **"Yup. Glad I caught you up to speed." Atomsk said which made TME nod before he spoke up.**

 **"Yeah and sorry for what happened in Asgard and with DME in general, gotta apologize to Thor when I see him later as well…. And Diana as well since DME did piss her off… though speaking of pissing off, ever get a chance to try and get on Shyera's good side yet?" TME said when he heard how much of a douche DME was to both Atomsk and Thor and sent Atomsk a teasing grin.**

 **Atomsk paled a bit before speaking up.**

 **"Not yet. And I wouldn't worry about Diana I mean if you remembered the green faced man groping her, I think that trumps what DME said."**

 **"Yeah about that… think it would be too much if I castrate him?, I really hate people who disrespect women." TME said with a deadly tone while his eyes flashed with a white light and his body emits a green and black mist before Superman leaned to Atomsk and whispered a bit.**

 **"Uhhh… is he supposed to glow like that?, I thought he was back to normal or does that happen when he gets mad?" Superman said when he saw the two colored mists.**

 **"When he gets mad. Also TME, I think Wonder Woman earns the right to castrate him. But I'm sure she let you help her hold him down." Atomsk said.**

 **TME calms down a moment later before he spoke up.**

 **"So… is the guy still locked up?, he can bend reality remember… he can even look like an ally or something a trick one of you." TME said when he got a serious look on his face.**

 **"Well we can check to see for ourselves if that's okay with Superman." Atomsk said before looking at the man of steel.**

 **"No worries, from what I've heard and seen, it's better to be safe than sorry, follow me, I'll lead you to the holding cells." Superman said before he walked out of the room and past the Flash who walked past him with a drink in hand and they waved to one another when Superman did so.**

 **TME walked by as well with his hands behind his head when he continues to follow Superman though the space station while he looked around and spoke up.**

 **"Huh… maybe I should have a base like this back home, would make a good base for holding intros and outros." TME said before he looked to the readers and wiggles his eyebrows to show he already did so just now with this chapter.**

 **Atomsk walks by his friend before speaking.**

 **"Speaking outros, want to lead this one TME?, since I had helped lead a few intro and outro here and there."**

 **"Sure, but can we check on the Green faced freak first?, I don't know why but I have a bad feeling in my gut right now." TME said when things seemed to quiet for him.**

 **"Okay." Atomsk said in agreement.**

 **A bit later, the trio managed to make it to the prison cells and when they finally made it to the green faced Man… they didn't see him there… but instead… the Flash was in the cell and he looked a bit ill which made Superman and TME's eyes widen before Superman spoke up.**

 **"Flash!?, why are you in there?" Superman said when he got ready to open the cage before TME stopped him by gripping his wrist.**

 **"Wait!, it could be a trick, get Martian Manhunter in here to read his thoughts or we could be in serious trouble… and if this is the genuine Flash…" TME said before his eyes narrow before he bolts out of the room when he remembered seeing another Flash near the med wing.**

 **Atomsk and Superman waited for TME to comeback with help.**

 **However when he came back a few minutes later he looked pissed beyond belief when he spoke up.**

 **"Atomsk… find Thor… the bastard slipped away… he took the Flash's form, and used the teleport pad or whatever it's called to slip away… even pulled off the Flash mask he wore, waved at me and vanished." TME said while his eyes glow with a white light again and more mist emits from him while Superman frowns before he opened the jail and the Flash exits the place with a shamed look on his face.**

 **Atomsk was shocked after hearing that before he blurts out.**

 **"SON OF A BITCH!" He yells before speaking in a normal tone.**

 **"Okay. While I get Thor, you handle the outro." Atomsk said before he used his own type of speed to find Thor.**

 **TME just looked irritated as hell but he managed to calm down when he rubbed his head somewhat before he looks to the readers while Superman talks with Flash on how he got tricked in the first place.**

 **"Sorry for the trouble everyone but it looks like I need to make this quick somewhat, seems that after Azure got knocked out, Cedrina woke up in Emerald's Mansion in the SB Dimension and after some talking with the others… after an interesting... reunion with everyone involving two stubborn people crashing heads together, Emerald,Cedrina, Lillum, and some of the others had went into Azure's head to help her wake, but it seems that everything's not all sunshine and rainbows in Azure's head and they have to help her or she could be a shell of her former self if Emerald's dark half appearing to explain that part comes to pass, and with the two Hollows of the two Hollow holders there, things might get interesting if I do say so myself, and with the lemons here… wow, 4 for the price of one chapter… and with some drama in the mix as well from Cedrina… so until next time dear readers, I bid you adieu and as Atomsk would say at the end of most of the stories nowadays, Deuces." TME said with a grin on his face before he went to check on Thor and Atomsk while the scene fades to black.**


	15. Shocking switches and situations

**The scene opens up with Atomsk and Thor talking with Superman and the rest of the league while TME was surprisingly out.**

 **"...And that's why we're trying to get rid of those runes."**

 **"So… what you're saying is that unless you can get rid of these runes, you can't get to where you need to go instantly and have to jump dimension by dimension to get rid of them… so you can find the Green faced man's weakness correct?, and unless we do that then this guy is invincible since he can warp reality… am I following so far?, what is his weakness exactly?" Superman said while the others looked at Atomsk.**

 **"Hmmm I'm not sure but it has something to do with weakness from the parent." Atomsk said.**

 **"Parent?, how would the parent help?" Superman asked with a raised eyebrow before Batman walked in to say something while he held a notepad with info on it.**

 **"I'm guessing it has something to do with the Dimension the Green faced man is from, and if the child or the green faced man inherited the powers, wouldn't the parent have the same thing or some kind of way to get the man child to stop the rampage?" Batman said with a thoughtful tone.**

 **Atomsk blinked a few times before he spoke up.**

 **"You guessed it."**

 **A moment later, Hawkgirl entered the room and when she saw Atomsk… she gave him an angered look before saying this.**

 **"Someone better give me a good reason in the next 10 seconds to not smash this guy through the floor." Hawkgirl said while she held her weapon up and caught it in her hand easily.**

 **Atomsk paled while Superman sighs before speaking.**

 **"Shayera… put it down. It was my fault that Atomsk crashed into the showers."**

 **"Huh?, how did that happen?, I heard there was a commotion but I didn't think much since Flash here normally causes issues when he runs by people." Shayera said when pointing a thumb at the Flash near the group.**

 **"Hey." Flash interjected.**

 **"Remember the coffee incident with Batman here… thought he would send a batarang where it shouldn't go with how steamed he looked." Shayera said while Batman's eyes narrow a bit when he remembered that day… painfully well.**

 **Flash rubbed the back of his head while chuckling nervously before speaking.**

 **"Thought you guys forgot."**

 **"Oh trust us, when we see Batman here throwing batarangs at you in anger when he's normally the calm one, we remember." Shayera said before she looked at Atomsk before saying this.**

 **"Alright, I'll let you off this time, but your fault or not, if you get into a situation like that and see me naked… well… lets just say you may not have a head when I'm through with you… and I don't think I'm talking about the upper one." Shayera said before giving Atomsk an evil grin of sorts when she gave that threat.**

 **Atomsk paled at the images before speaking up.**

 **"Message received."**

 **"Alright, so if I heard things right, what do we do now with that green faced freak?" Shayera said before Batman spoke up.**

 **"Apparently we need to find something like this, got the image from TME's phone, and guessing from the size and cut, I'm guessing 5 more pieces." Batman said before he pulled up an image of the rune DME destroyed in the Ed's dimension.**

 **"Question is, how do we find them?, I mean it's not like we can just instantly find-!" Flash said before TME said this.**

 **"Found it." TME said which made most jolt when he walked into the room with a fragment of all things in hand.**

 **Atomsk and Thor were a bit surprise before Thor spoke.**

 **"How did you acquire it?"**

 **"Well considering the guy popped up here somehow, I guessed he must have placed this here somewhere…. And… I did… but... " TME said before blushing brightly when he said this.**

 **"I… found this in the women's locker room when I tracked his energy there… and saw that the guy took… some things from multiple women's lockers and practically warped two into one later Locker and placed this in it… not really my call to go in there since I saw a flash of red when I was thinking and got knocked into there." TME said before he looked to the Flash with a slight glare.**

 **Flash sweatdrop before he said this.**

 **"Ooops."**

 **"Well…. As long as no one got hurt, do I destroy this thing or something?, I think my dark half already did so not really sure if I should." TME said while he held the fragment out.**

 **"Sure. Just take a picture first before you do." Atomsk said.**

 **TME nods before he got a few pics on his phone right before he crushed it with surprising strength… right before everyone heard a deathly shriek that was louder than last time.**

 **"What was that?" Flash asked with a creeped out look.**

 **"I have no freaking clue honestly, I woke up here after Wonder woman hit my dark side in the nuts… not a pleasant feeling to wake up to and had to be filled in a bit here and there, and considering we got rid of Fragment two, I say we leave so we don't overstay our welcome, does anyone want to join us?, we got Thor here from Asgard and he's a pretty nice guy when not irritated." TME said which showed how different he was compared to DME.**

 **That's when Flash chuckled before speaking up.**

 **"Maybe Shayera could join since Atomsk did say how hot she was."**

 **"HEY!" Atomsk shouts.**

 **"Or maybe we could take you since the other may need a break from your speedy ways for a day or two." TME said with his own grin on his face to the Flash.**

 **"How about an entire month?" Shayera said with crossed arms.**

 **"Ok, enough playing around everyone, how about a vote to see who goes, let' start with me so we can get it out of the way, all in favor?" Superman said before he looks around the room to see who votes for him.**

 **No one raised theirs hands.**

 **"Alright, all in Favor for Batman?, considering his detective skills, he could find them in a heartbeat if he really wanted to." Superman said before looking around again.**

 **Atomsk raised his hand before looking at TME.**

 **TME also raised his hand while Flash raised his hand as well which made Batman roll his eyes at that.**

 **"Alright, so three for Batman, any for Wonder woman?" Superman said before looking around the room.**

 **Surprisingly Thor raised his hand before he said this.**

 **"She's a very strong fighter. That's all I have to say."**

 **"Sure…. And I'm the king of the universe." TME said with a teasing tone to the God of Thunder.**

 **Thor narrows his eyes while Atomsk sweatdrops.**

 **"Alright, enough of the teasing, one for Wonder woman, any for Green Lantern?" Superman said before Batman raised his hand before saying this.**

 **"Considering the various terrains, would be a good idea to send someone who can adapt quickly and fly as well, also the ability to make practically anything helps." Batman said when he points out those abilities.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking to TME.**

 **"What do you think?"**

 **"Hmmm.. maybe, lets see who else votes.**

 **"Alright, next up, Flash." Superman said before practically everyone in the room besides TME raised his hand.**

 **Atomsk surprisingly raised his hand while Flash said this.**

 **"Oh that's so cold you guys."**

 **"Well can you blame them after hearing about that coffee incident, hey just to make sure, did he cause any other issues when he didn't look where he was going?" TME asked which showed he was still a bit steamed about getting forced into a women's locker room.**

 **Shayera chuckled before she said this.**

 **"Hope you have a notepad and pencil."**

 **TME then summoned a pen and a empty book before saying this when he handed them to her.**

 **"Got more if you want to list everything." TME said with an amused tone.**

 **Shayera chuckled before she starts writing down the things Flash did.**

 **TME chuckles before he summoned more before he set them near Shayera before saying this to the Flash.**

 **"Welp, seems it's unanimous, welcome to the dysfunctional team Flash." TME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"Sounds uber." Flash said in an emotionless tone as he thought he was kicked out of the team.**

 **"Hey don't worry, you be back here and tormenting your team faster than you can circle the world in time for dinner if that Green faced man goes down quickly." TME said to cheer up the Flash.**

 **"That's if they take me back. They were this quick to get me to go." The Flash said.**

 **"Well I'm sure they just need a break, I mean most can't keep up with one of the quickest beings in the multiverse right?" TME said to try cheering the Flash up by using his quickness for his reasoning.**

 **Flash did calm a bit before speaking.**

 **"Yeah, I guess you're right."**

 **"Eh, give them a few days, you never know, you know the saying you don't know that you missed something until it's gone?, well since your like the life of the party here, well, I bet others will get bored without you around." TME said while patting the Flash on the back a few times.**

 **The rest of the league raise their eyes a bit while Atomsk sweatdrops before speaking up.**

 **"Well then we might as well get going. Want to cut to black TME?"**

 **"Yeah…, see you later everyone, hope you like the rest of the Azure's mind arc." TME said when he looked to the readers before the scene shifts.**

* * *

 **Rachel's dimension/ Azure's mind/ Emerald's group, Azure's main personalities**

When the group got back from their fun with Azure, they were all sitting down when some personalities split back into the core personalities before Intelligence spoke up.

"Well, considering how long we took, I should think things are in order in this place, hope everyone enjoyed their time here." Intelligence asked when she looked the group over.

Cedrina blushed before speaking up.

"I know me and Tibet did." She said before she smack Tibet's ass.

Tibet jolts before grinning at Cedrina before saying this.

"Careful, you may start something you you won't be able to finish soon." Tibet said when she gripped Cedrina's ass with her hand and squeezed hard while Emerald sweatdrops before saying this.

"Well, I believe everyone did enjoy themselves, and I think that goes for everyone else right?" Emerald said before he looked to the others to see if they agreed.

"Yup." Rachel said while blushing since she remembers what Frost and Rose did.

"I had a great time." Sticks said while grinning.

"Me too." Maite said before she kissed Emerald on the cheek and grabbed his arm before she nuzzles her head on Emerald's arm.

Emerald chuckles a bit before using his free hand to rub the top of Maites head thanks to the angle before a minor personality ran into the room, whispered something into Intelligences ear before Intelligence got a serious look on her face.

"Listen everyone, I can only take 6 others with me to a certain place that is causing the trouble thanks to it being located finally, I get that Emerald and Cedrina are picks of course?" Intelligence said before Cedrina's hollow said this.

"Better count me in since this is my woman's head and I want to make sure its in one piece when we leave." Cedrina's hollow said with a fanged grin when she gripped some minor personalities ass's and pulled them to her to show how protective she was while Dark said this.

 **"I'll be going as well, how about you?"** Dark said when he looked to Emerald's hollow who laughed a bit like a maniac before saying this.

 **"You kidding, seems this maybe a blast if there is going to be a bloodbath so I'll join if I can rip something apart."** Emerald's hollow said with a twisted grin… three Emerald's and two Cedrina's if the situation was different this would be really confusing… one slot left.

Cedrina blinks for a moment before she looks at everyone else before speaking.

"So which one of you wants to join?"

The girls looked to one another before Rachel spoke.

"I would like to go." She said with a determined look.

"Very well, Cedrina, your hollow, Emerald, his Dark half, his hollow, and Rachel, if you 6 would follow me, I'll take you to where you need to go." Intelligance said before Anger said this when the 6 people followed her.

"Hey, better make sure that you don't fuck this up, don't want to have to save your ass's unless Cedrina here or Rachel offers it." Anger said with a grin on her face.

Both Rachel and Cedrina sweatdrop before blushing at Anger as the 6 follow Intelligence.

Once they were gone, Maite was a little worried before speaking up.

"I hope they'll be okay mistress."

"Eh, don't worry Maite, not the first time Emerald fought in his head so fighting in another's won't be so different… for now, we should go back to reality since I doubt we can do anything else right now." Lillum said before looking to everyone else.

"Alright everyone, I know how to reverse this, so grab a part of my body and we're gone, and don't be shy if you want to cop a feel." Lillum said before winking at everyone.

Most sweatdrop before Maite grabbed Lillum's arm and Sticks unsurprisingly had her hand on the succubus's ass.

Everyone else grapped a part of Lillum's body before she made a hand sign and said this.

 **"KAI!"** Lillum said before everyone's body flickered before everyone besides the inhabitants of the room itself vanished while Love looked to where Cedrina and the others went before the scene shifts to Emerald and his other halves, Cedrina and her hollow, and Rachel when Intelligence led them back to the main room and stopped at the center.

"Why are we stopping?" Rachel asked.

However that question was answered when a crest of some kind appeared on the floor under them before the group starts to fly upwards.

 **"That answer the question sweet cheeks?** " Cedrina's hollow said when she slapped Rachel's ass when she walked by her.

Rachel jolts before blushing a bit while Cedrina rolled her eyes a bit before she starts thinking.

'I hope we can wake up Azure. I still feel its my fault. I thought I had better control and when I saw Azure trying to help me… No I know we can save her. I'm not gonna let no one else get hurt or die like this. It already happen to dad and… him.'

Meanwhile, the group waits for a bit while the tower seems to have no end in sight before Cedrina's hollow strikes up a conversation with Rachel.

 **"So… how you feeling?** " Cedrina's hollow surprisingly asked the hedgehog.

Rachel was a bit surprise before speaking.

"I-I'm doing okay. Just hoping we help Azy wake up. I know Cedy does since I get the feeling she's still feeling guilty."

 **"Yeah well considering this situation happened with pops… and another, can you blame her?, still, I'm not letting Azure go that easily since unlike everyone else, she seems to have accepted me more than anyone else here."** Cedrina's hollow said with a serious gaze in her eyes.

Rachel blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Another one?" She asked.

 **"Story for another day I'm afraid."** Cedrina's hollow said before pointing upwards for some reason.

Before Rachel looked she said.

"But you know Cedy accepted you after the apology."

 **"Not willingly I might add, even if they did, it was more or less pressure that made them accept me, Azure on the other hand didn't, and like I said, we don't…"** Cedrina's hollow said before every seemed to phase through something and would up on top of the pillar and they couldn't see the ground around them with all the clouds in the way.

Cedrina was a bit confused before she spoke up.

"Where are we?"

"Simple, one stop before the real place I'm going to take you… but for now, look this way if you please." Intelligence said before pointing towards a certain direction.

Everyone else looked to see what Intelligence was pointing at.

Shockingly enough… it was Azure… in some kind of orb and looked like she was sleeping, but instead of black fur… hers was sky blue… oddly enough… looked a lot like the Azure who led them out of the cave…

Cedrina was shocked before she spoke up.

"Wait I don't understand. This Azure looks like the one that led us out of the cave."

"That should be impossible, this is the original Azure, the one who was originally in control of this body, if she woke, we would have felt it." Intelligence said while wondering what was going on.

"But that's want happened. That Azure appeared once we entered Azy's head and lead us before we met Love." Rachel spoke.

"Strange… if that really happened, then why is she asleep here?" Intelligence said before realizing something.

"Maybe… it was thanks to Cedrina here." Intelligance said when she and everyone else looked to the wolf.

Cedrina blinked before she spoke up.

"But I didn't do anything."

"Really?, Azure's mind went like this when your powers went wild, maybe it caused the original to momentary wake up and aided you, but because of the issues here, she shortly went back to sleep afterwards, in a sense I think you jump started the original with that weak electrical attack." Intelligence said… wait… weak?

Cedrina was however taken back before she spoke.

"What do you mean weak?"

"Well it was unfocused, wild, all around in a sense, all in all, I doubt that we can ask you to do something like that since its deadly at higher levels, but for a short time, it looked like you woke up the original Azure." Intelligence said when she placed a hand on the orb that Original Azure slept in, looking at her sleeping face showed the resemblance to Sonic and Blaze now that they got a up close look.

Cedrina and Rachel were surprise to hear that before Cedrina spoke.

"Great just great. No matter what I do with my powers… everyone gets hurt. I sometimes wonder why I have them."

Intelligence however walked up to her and knocked her upside the head before saying this.

"Don't you get it, thanks to your powers, Azure woke up for a short time, if that energy is studied, maybe she can wake up and the Azure that you know can come back here where she belongs, long story short, she's a Dark side if you remember, those inhibitor rings, while helpful won't fix her, all it will do is just make her unstable, the more you fight this, the more harm it will do, so when you all wake, make sure to remove those bracelets when she gets enough training, besides, I didn't come here to have you feel guilty, I came here to show you that up until now, Azure has been asleep this entire time while her Darkside accidently took charge." Intelligance said to Cedrina.

Rachel and the others were surprised while Cedrina felt the same thing while rubbing her head.

"Now then, to the real issue at hand." Intelligence said before the group starts to go down at a quick pace which left the original Azure to sleep at the top of the pillar.

As they wait on the lowering platform Cedrina was still bothered by something before Rachel spoke.

"You okay Cedy?" She asked with a concern look.

"Yeah, you alright?" Emerald asked when he walked next to the duo with a concerned look on his face.

The young female wolf sighs before speaking up.

"I don't know. I still feel it's my fault. I mean… when Azure tried to help me it reminded me how my dad tried to save me. I was worried that she might end up like him. I just couldn't go through it again."

Rachel was a bit sad before she spoke up.

"You mean like what happened with your dad or the other guy?" She asked that made Cedrina's eyes widen.

"Other guy?, And how did you know there is another guy?" Emerald asked since the other guy was new to him.

Rachel believe she made a mistake by saying that before she spoke up.

"Um… Cedy's hollow mentioned it." She said which made Cedrina's eyes widen again.

"Ah I see, well you don't have to speak now, but you should cheer up, your about to rescue the princess and could be rewarded very well in the end." Emerald said while wiggling his eyebrows at Cedrina and Rachel.

Both duo blushed before Rachel spoke.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up Cedy." She said while worried if she was in trouble.

Cedrina sighed before speaking.

"It's alright Rachel. Just wasn't expecting my hollow to bring it up. Though I should let you know that the other guy didn't die by my powers but from something else." She said which made Rachel look confused.

 _'If it wasn't her powers then what? And how come she never brought that up?_ ' The young Hedgehog thought while a tear surprisingly left from Cedrina's right eye.

Whoever this mysterious person was seemed to caused Cedrina to be bothered by something.

A minute later the group reached the ground floor and phased through it before ending up in total darkness, not even Emerald's glowing core could be seen.

"Whoa, OK, who turned out the lights." Emerald said before he starts groping around with his hands to try and find someone.

Fortunately and unfortunately for him, Emerald did touch something that caused someone to scream.

"That's my breasts Emerald!" Said a voice belonging to Cedrina's voice.

"Seriously!?* Emerald said when he stumbled a little which caused him to fall forward when he panicked which in turn caused Cedrina to fall back and she felt Emerald's weight when he practically pressed into her breasts so to speak.

"What are you doing?!" Cedrina asked before light was shown… which shows Emerald on top of Cedrina… and both hollows laughing when they saw that Dark used a bit of magic to tie Emerald's boot laces together without them knowing… and Rachel saw that Emerald's hands where on Cedrina's breasts and it looked like Emerald froze with fright when he fully realized what happened.

Rachel frowns before she looked at the two Hollows before speaking.

"That's not funny you dicks and Dark shame on you." She said before she went to help get Emerald off.

Though when she did, she underestimated how heavy Emerald was with his gear on, and add to the fact that his boots were still tied, Emerald stumbled again… this time to fall on Rachel and his head lands between her breasts.

"What the hell?!" Rachel said while blushing big which caused Cedrina to look up and blushed when she saw that.

Emerald looked up at Rachel before saying this.

"Before anyone else tries to help me up and probably have my head in their pants… mind unting my boots first?" Emerald asked with a half lidded look while raising his legs and points a thumb at his boots laces that were knoted to hell.

Cedrina quickly got up and went over before she tries to untie those laces.

It took a bit of time to do so when a few knots were stubborn so Emerald decided to pass the time by talking with Rachel even though he was in this of position with his chin between her breasts.

"Sorry about that but you know gravity right?" Emerald said with a humored tone.

"Hehe… Right. Let's just be happy that Maite wasn't not there to see it or it would've been awkward." Rachel said before sweatdropping at the image of Maite hitting Emerald on the head.

"Well considering the situation, my money is her trying to hit Dark, how are things going Cedrina?" Emerald asked when he felt his boots get tugged a few times.

"Almost got it." Cedrina said as she was still concentrating.

"Great, sorry about earlier, unlike Lillum, I wouldn't take advantage of you." Emerald said before Emerald's hollow said this.

 **"Though considering how she is with sex, I doubt she could complain hehehe."** Emerald's hollow said which caused Emerald to give the hollow the middle finger.

Cedrina blushed a bit from what Emerald and the Hollow said before she spoke up to Emerald.

"It's fine Emerald. Though if you try to get with me, I expect dinner and a movie first." She said before chuckling as she tried to bring humor.

Though Emerald decided to mess with Cedrina a bit by saying this.

"Weeeelll… considering I got with Amanda in a female form and I guess only in that form, and guess if your asking, I could lend her if you want to have some fun with her, though you may owe me one." Emerald said before chuckling a bit.

Cedrina stopped chuckling before her eyes widen when she heard that before speaking.

"W-Wait… what?" She said before blushing.

"Trust me, one, I have many abilities, and splitting you into a full Cedrina and Cedric, child's play... two, I have gotten with gender bent people before so don't think I won't again to aid Lillum's lessons." Emerald said with a grin on his face… and to the two… they could tell he was serious.

Cedrina was blushing mad before she quickly went back to untying Emerald's laces so she can avoid this awkward moment.

"Hehe, if you wanna tease the king then better prepare to knock em off the throne, so Rachel, what do you think of me helping with lesson's, got clones who can turn into ladies and other forms, Maite and Amanda can vouch for that." Emerald said while grinning at Rachel.

Rachel blinked for a moment before she took this time to think before she said this.

"Okay sure." She said that caused Cedrina's eyes to widen before paling a bit.

"Great, I'll speak with Lillum later to see if I can lend a hand or 5 for the lessons, hope you like the forms I have later." Emerald said with a teasing grin.

Cedrina still pales at the idea before muttering this.

"Oh, great." She muttered believing it's gonna be bad before she finally and successfully untied Emerald's laces.

Emerald then got up before he held a hand out for Rachel.

"Again, sorry about that." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Rachel blush again before she grabbed Emerald and said.

"I-It's fine."

Emerald then pulls Rachel up before he looked around to see more darkness, but a small area of the pad was glowing so everyone could see one another.

"So… how long till we get where we're going?" Emerald asked which made Intelligence hum before saying this.

"About 20 to 30 minutes at this speed, were heading to a place that is supposed to be far away from the conscious mind for a reason, it's were a Dark side would reside normally." Intelligence said to some surprise.

 **"Oh great, got anything like an in flight movie while we wait?"** Cedrina's hollow said which made Intelligence shrug before she said this.

"Well we could pass the time with sex or something, may have already done it but considering how dangerous it's about to get, might as well get one last hurrah." Intelligence said with a look on her face that shows she wasn't kidding.

Rachel and Cedrina both had their eyes widen before blushing bright at the suggestion.

"Well, I don't see why not, so do we pair one on one and take turns while the others watch?" Emerald said to Intelligence which made the feline grin before the scene shifts.

* * *

 **Reality/ Maite**

When Maite came to, she woke up next to Emerald on a bed somewhere in the mansion, and from the looks of things, it was the Master bedroom.

"Looks like they put me and Emerald in the same room." Maite said before she looks around to see if anyone else was there.

At the moment, there was no one, though she did see that Emerald had some serious morning wood under the sheets.

Maite blinked in surprise before blushing a bit before speaking.

"What the? We had sex with Mistress and a couple of Azures. What could he be doing?"

Though considering it was technically a dream, and since he was with Rachel, Cedrina, her Hollow, and Intelligence, maybe he could be getting it on with them with his other halves, he did get it on with her and Amanda, either that or he normally had morning wood when he slept… either way it stood tall under the sheets and looked uncomfortable.

Maite still blushed before she said this while grinning.

"Well… since my man is getting himself a treat, I might as well do the same. But first…" She said before stopping as she got out of the bed and went to the door.

She then opens it only to hang a "Do Not Disturb" sign before Maite closes the door and locked it, though the lock seemed a bit off and when she closed the door, the lock unlocked by accident.

She walks back to the bed before removing the blanket and undo Emerald's pants and underwear.

A moment later his dick sprang free and bopped her in the nose while it was seen to be fully erect before the weight of the dick caused it to rest or Maite's cheek which let Maite feel the blood pulsing through it.

Maite was a bit cut off guard before she smirks as she grabbed Emerald's dick with one hand before she start to slowly stroke it.

Emerald's body shudders a bit at the touch but didn't react much after that, though unknowingly to Maite, without Emerald and the others taking command, there were a few other residents in his body who could… and one of them was stirring right now when Maite worked Emerald's dick.

The next person who woke up was Sticks.

Said badger took a moment to stretch before she looked around to see where she's at.

Turns out she was next to Rachel's body and near Azure's body on a bed which caused her to remember what happened before grinning.

"Hehe… those Azy's were fun." Sticks said before she heard a scuffle of sorts next door before she heard Emerald… or who sounded like him growl this out to most likely Maite.

 **"You know, if you wanted to get fucked, all you had to do was ask."** Emerald growled out which got Stick's attention… wasn't he still in Azure's head?

"Huh? If Emerald is still in Azy's head, then who's that? and who's he talking to?" Sticks questioned.

Turns out when she peaked in the room that Emerald and Maite where in, she saw Emerald on top of Maite while he had rainbow colored eyes that glow with power… but that wasn't the only thing, parts of his body, his arms, his legs, his dick, all had scales on them and he had feathery wings coming out of his back while some kind of floating disk like object formed behind his back where the wings formed, all in all, aside from the feather's, he looked like he took a more draconic form.

Sticks was more confused and surprised but at the same time… she felt very turned on from watching this.

 **"So... Maite was it… since your mated with Emerald, I can only imagine the things going on in your head, but I highly doubt that you want to go that route… so… I'll ask again… if you wanted to get fucked… all you have to do is ask."** Emerald? asked a greatly surprised Maite with a fainted grin on his face.

Maite was still shocked at just happened.

However, she figured that since this form is part of Emerald, then she has nothing to worry about.

That's when she said this.

"Please fuck me."

 **"Very well… my name is Ryu-Oni, a very powerful Demon who was sealed in this body, but that is for another day… but now… "** Ryu-Oni said before he leaned down and said this.

 **"Now… how do you want me to fuck you?...I am the loving type for a mate after all...** " Ryu-Oni asked like he was waiting for Maite to beg him to do something.

Maite blushed a bit brightly before she said this.

"As rough as you want."

"Alright… and if the peeking woman would come in, she would be more then welcome to join." Ryu-Oni said right before he looked Sticks right in the eye through the area she peeked through.

Maite was shocked to hear that someone's watching while Sticks on the other side had the same reaction but if that was an invitation… then there's no reason to say no then.

The female badger opens the door which shocked Maite when she saw that it was Sticks before speaking up.

"Auntie Sticks?"

"Ah, the stamina demon so to speak, well I'm not going to turn this down… so why don't you strip and get on this bed, really comfy and all that." Ryu-Oni said with a fanged grin while his cock pulsed with blood.

Sticks blushed when she saw that before grinning.

She then closes the door and locks it before she quickly strip down and ran towards the bed before she jumps on top of it.

Ryu-Oni chuckles before saying this.

 **"Now then… time to have some fun after being asleep for so long."** Ryu-Oni said before the scene shifts to show that back in Azure's mind in the elevator, things were already underway with Emerald fucking Rachel's pussy when he lifts and lowers her on his dick while Intelligence was licking Cedrina's pussy, Cedrina's hollow was getting fucked up the ass by Emerald's hollow while Dark fucked her pussy, all in all, seems everyone was busy.

Both Rachel and Cedrina were both moaning and groaning from how good the pleasure was.

"Hehe, seems I got to have fun with you, Amanda, and Maite as well, hopefully I can go for your mom next since she still owes me a round since your dad fucked Lillum… still… should focus… ON THIS!" Emerald said before he starts slamming his dick into Rachel's pussy while his hands roughly grips her ass.

Rachel moans loud with ecstasy before she wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Intelligence continues to lick Cedrina's pussy with careful licks to really build the orgasm up while she purrs a bit at the taste.

Cedrina shudders and moans before she said this.

"O-Oh fuck Intelligence. Your tongue feels so good." She said with a deep blush on her face.

Intelligence pulled her head back for a moment before saying this.

"Thank you, I learned well from Lillum since I am Azure's knowledge, now just keep enjoying this." Intelligence explained before she went back to licking Cedrina's pussy and her ass a few times.

The young female wolf shudders again before she pants and moans a bit while her climax continues to slowly build up.

Emerald's Hollow and his Dark side keep fucking Cedrina's hollow before Emerald's hollow said this when he spanks the female hollows ass.

 **"Hehe, seems you enjoy this greatly, mind telling how much for all of us to hear since you're just like me… AND FUCKING ENJOY THIS!"** Emerald's hollow said before growling loudly when he used more strength in his spanks.

Cedrina's hollow groans and moans loud before she said said.

 **"I FUCKING LOVE THIS! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU SPANK MY ASS!"**

Cedrina was shocked when she heard her hollow admit to that.

"Haha, oh yeah, and since you love this, I wonder how much your other half will feel if one of us goes for her, she took Tibet so can't say she hasn't taken a dick up her ass yet right?" Emerald's hollow growled out when he thrusts his dick at a faster pace in the female Hollow's ass.

Cedrina eyes widen when she heard that as she continues to moan from Intelligence licking.

 **"Now now, one thing at a time, we got a willing woman, even if she's part time… might as well make it a time she won't forget!"** Dark said before he thrusts his dick at a faster rate to match the male Hollows while they pleased the female Hollow.

Cedrina's hollow moans loud with ecstasy as she enjoys getting her ass spanked.

 **Meanwhile in reality…**

Ryu-Oni had Sticks and Maite next to one another on the bed while he fingers their pussies while their heads where next to his dick in a pseudo 69 position.

Maite and Sticks moan in unison while they used their tongues to lick Ryu-Oni's dick.

For a bit, the trio continue their actions before Ryu-Oni pulled his clawed fingers away before saying this.

 **"So… who is going first?"** Ryu-Oni asked when he looked at the two women who licks his dick.

It was only a moment before Sticks pulls her head away before she spoke up.

"Me first."

"Alright, get into a preferred position and we can start, but if you don't have one can I pick?" Ryu-Oni said when he gave Sticks a fanged grin.

Sticks grinned as well before she moves a bit and lays on her back before she spreads her legs and use two fingers to spread her folds.

Ryu-Oni grins before he moved to get on top of her and he gripped his dick before he used it to tease Sticks's pussy and lube his dickhead up a bit as a result while Maite watched.

Maite at first wished it was her that went first but didn't mind to wait before she heard Sticks said this.

"Come on and stick it in."

Ryu-Oni grins before he pushed the head of his dick into Sticks's pussy before he gripped her hips and pulled her onto his dick before he thrusts his hips when he felt her cervix.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Sticks yells before moaning at the pleasure.

Ryu-Oni chuckles before looking at Maite to see what she was doing while he fucked Sticks's in front of her.

Said hedgehog blushed big as she watches while she pleasures herself by fingering her pussy a bit.

The demon would have chucked again, but instead he just said this when some energy formed a large tail on Emerald's body that had scales to match the rest of his body.

 **"Instead of pleasuring yourself… get next to this woman and get ready to feel more pleasure."** Ryu-Oni said when he showed Maite the tip of the tail when it moved with expert precision so that it could rest next to his body while he continues to fuck Sticks.

Maite blushes again before she moved and slides next to Sticks as she lays on her back.

A moment later, Ryu-Oni had his tail shoots forward and shot deep into Maite's pussy before it thrusts in her pussy without going too rough so that the babies wouldn't be harmed, Ryu-Oni was a demon who took this seriously so he was surprisingly gentle even when he fucked Sticks with no mercy.

Maite gasps a moment before she starts moaning from how good the demon's tail was.

Ryu-Oni grins at that before he now focused on Sticks before saying this.

 **"Hehe, well since Maite it feeling good, time to do the same for you… and get serious!"** Ryu-Oni growled out before he got on all fours over Sticks while he was deep in her pussy which caused Sticks's lower body rise before Ryu-Oni jackhammer's his dick in and out of the badger Mobian's pussy which allowed the two women to see a large bulge form on Sticks's stomach when he broke into her womb.

Sticks gasped a bit before she moans loud and said this.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP FUCKING THAT PUSSY OF MINE!"

" **Oh I will, make no mistake… now shut up… and moan for me!"** Ryu-oni growled out before he starts to thrust even harder while his tail gently keeps thrusting in Maite's pussy.

Sticks moans loud with ecstasy while Maite keeps enjoy the demon's tail in her pussy.

 **Meanwhile back in Azure's mind...**

Emerald now had Rachel on her hands and knees while he fucked her ass and even bent down to play with her breasts, for some reason he felt more then usual which caused him to thrust with more natural ways to make Rachel feel better with such gentle motions, even if it was still fast.

"Oh fuck Emerald!" Rachel said before moaning.

Emerald then leaned back which caused Rachel to bounce up and down on his dick while he keeps his hands on her breasts while the camera went to Intelligence and Cedrina while they scissored one another.

Cedrina moans as she thrust her hips to meet with Intelligence.

Intelligence lets out a pleased tone before the camera went to The trio in the last group to show Dark, Emerald's hollow, and Cedrina's hollow have changed positions to show Emerald's hollow was on his back while Cedrina's hollow was getting her pussy fucked while she sucked Dark's dick when he stood next to her head and bent his legs a bit so she could reach him.

Cedrina's hollow muffly moans as she bobs her head hard with gusto before using one hand to grab Dark's balls before fondling them.

Dark groans from that before he gripped her head with one hand and starts to force her to deep throat his dick while Emerald's hollow thrust his hips at a faster rate.

Cedrina's hollow gags from Dark's thrust but was able to take it as she enjoys the intense pleasure.

 **"Hehe… damn, top grade pussy here… good thing I'm about to blow… hope you like a fucking creampie!"** The Male Hollow growled out before he starts to thrust harder and faster when he felt his dick about to blow.

Cedrina's hollow muffly moans loud before she felt her orgasm approaching.

The same could be said with Dark when he thrusts his dick in The female Hollow's mouth while Intelligence at this time felt the same and starts to grind her pussy on Cedrina's when she felt herself about to cum hard.

Cedrina felt the same thing which caused her to grind faster and harder.

Emerald felt the same when he had Rachel on her back and he was fucking her pussy now before he said this.

"T-Tell me where you want it… in your pussy… ass… mouth…. Or on your body!" Emerald growled out when he keeps getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Rachel moans and groans as her orgasm got closer before she said this.

"M-My… PUSSY!"

Emerald grits his teeth before he roars a bit when he thrusts faster for a minute before hilting Rachel's pussy before he came hard inside of her which caused her womb to be flooded with his semen.

"AAAAHHH!" Rachel moans loud with ecstasy when she felt her pussy getting filled before her pussy tightens when she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

Whether or not they're in Azure's head, Rachel thankfully couldn't get pregnant thanks to that anti pregnancy crest.

Emerald's hollow and Dark grit their teeth right before they groan before they came hard in Cedrina's hollow, Dark with her mouth, and Emerald's hollow and her pussy which caused her womb to bloat a bit.

Cedrina's hollow muffly moans loud as her eyes widen from the amount before she came hard on Emerald's hollow's dick.

Intelligence grinds faster and faster on Cedrina's pussy before she lets out a yowl before squirting a bit on Cedrina's pussy when she came hard.

Cedrina howls after grinding her pussy faster before she squirts hard on the feline's pussy.

A moment later, everyone tapped off before Emerald said this.

"Wow… gotta say, time must have passed well thanks to this." Emerald said when he pulled his dick out of Rachel's pussy before semen flowed out a bit which had slight green mist emitting from it before Intelligence said this when she got up from the ground.

"Indeed, and thanks to this being the mind, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't go to crazy, for example…" Intelligence said before looking at Cedrina before her body glows and she was on her feet a moment later, clean, and at full health in no time flat.

"You can do stuff like that, though before Rachel or Cedrina's hollow tries that, one thing first." Intelligence said before she walked over to the downed Rachel.

Rachel, Cedrina and Cedrina's hollow were a bit confused as they saw Intelligence approach Rachel before wondering the feline is gonna do.

That question was answered when she knelt down between Rachel's legs and said this.

"Considering that you all won't be back anytime soon, might as well put in a little extra here." Intelligence said before she starts to eat out Rachel's pussy to clean out Emerald's cum from inside.

Rachel was surprised before she starts to pant and moan from Intelligence's tongue work while Cedrina and her hollow seemed to enjoy that.

For a few minutes, Intelligence cleaned out Rachel well when she ate her out before feeling Rachel getting close.

Rachel pants and moans as she felt her second orgasm approaching.

Though unknowingly to her, Emerald, his Hollow, and Dark were stroking themselves off over the duo while Cedrina's hollow looked like she was excited for her turn with the tongue action.

Cedrina sees that and believe that she can show her hollow that she's more accepting of her when said this.

"H-Hey hollow." she called.

The Hollow looked at her before saying this with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Yeah?"** The Hollow said when she wondered what Cedrina wanted from her.

"Come over here." Cedrina said.

 **"What for?, I'm about to get some tongue work from the sexy brains of Azure here."** The Hollow said with a confused tone when she walked over to Cedrina anyway.

Cedrina then blushed a bit before she said this.

"Instead of waiting, how about I lick you?"

The Hollow blinked a few times before saying this.

 **"Uh… just to make sure I didn't hear things, but did you say what I think you said?"** The Hollow said with a bewildered tone.

Cedrina blushed a bit more before thinking.

"Yes I did. I want to show you how much I accept you and plus I thought of trying something new."

 **"Hooo… I'll hear you out since this is definitely a first, what do you mean by new?, even if we do something, it won't change the fact that you and I will have to fight for this body sooner or later in the end."** The female Hollow said before grinning when she reminds Cedrina about that.

Cedrina sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"Yes I know. But I'm very serious when I said that I'm showing how accepting I am to you. Plus when I meant new I mean how interesting it would be if you and I tried it."

 **"Alright, but since you're the submissive bitch in this relationship for now since thats a kink of yours… I'll be calling the shots… agreed?"** The Hollow said with a fanged grin on her face.

Cedrina blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

"Agreed."

 **"Nice… now… get down on your knees."** The female hollow said with a dominant look in her eyes.

Cedrina blushes before she got on her hands and knees and shows her ass to her hollow.

The Hollow grins before she took a moment to think on something, and when Cedrina' couldn't see her, the Hollow grew a dick before walking up behind her and said this.

 **"Considering this place is technically a dream...might as well make it interesting."** The Hollow said before she placed the head of her dick at Cedrina's asshole before shoving herself balls deep with a pleased groan.

Cedrina groans as she grinds her teeth a bit while trying to adjust to her hollow's dick.

However, since she knew that Cedrina's kink was pain, she starts thrusting her hips before Cedrina could adjust which got this reaction.

Said female wolf groans before she starts to moan in between.

While the female Hollow was having her fun, Ryu-Oni in reality was still fucking Sticks's pussy and from the look of things, didn't cum yet while Maite came quite a number of times, and Ryu-Oni had Stick's on her side while he used one hand to hold Sticks's left leg and was thrusting his dick deep in her while shockingly, Sticks could feel an approaching orgasm.

Said badger Mobian was groaning and moaning loud as her climax got closer and closer.

A minute, Ryu-Oni came hard in Sticks's womb, bit to her surprise, he keeps thrusting his dick in her which showed he wasn't going to stop till she came.

"GAAAAHHH!" Sticks moans loud before she came hard on the demon's dick.

 **"Hehe, h-how is this Sticks?... nice to finally cum after so long?"** Ryu-Oni said when he stopped thrusting his dick to have it sit still while he continues to cum hard in her womb while Maite watched.

Maite moans as she climaxed again before Sticks yelled this.

"DON'T STOP POUNDING ME!"

Ryu-Oni gave her a fanged grin before he said this when he tapped off.

 **"With pleasure."** Ryu-Oni growled out when he pulled out and slammed himself inside of Stick's ass before he starts to pound the abused ass.

"OH FUCK!" Sticks yells before she wrapped her legs around Ryu-Oni's waist to make him thrust deeper.

And thrust deeper he did when he placed his clawed hands on her ass and thrusts like a man possessed, technically he was possessing Emerald's body, but the fact was that Maite saw Sticks fully take Emerald, or Ryu-Oni's dick up her ass and saw the look on Stick's face when her ass got the fuck of her lifetime.

Sticks face had a very pleased and fucked up look on her face as she enjoys the feeling of having her ass pounded.

 **"Don't worry Maite, once I'm through with Sticks here, I'll show you the same treatment, though I'll focus on that ass of yours since I don't want to harm those kids growing in you."** Ryu-Oni said while he gave Maite a fanged grin while he stood up and really used his muscles to force Sticks to go faster on his dick, it was like he was trying to make her ass reshape to take it all.

Sticks continues to work on Ryu-Oni's dick before she had this thought.

 _'Oh fuck this dick feels so good. Hope Azy and Cedy can give me the same treatment when they wake up.'_

"So Maite, after I make Sticks come one more time, how do you want me to dominate you… or do you want to try and turn the tables?" Ryu-Oni said with a teasing grin on his face.

Maite blushed a bit before she said this.

"I would… like to ride you."

 **"Hehe… very well… just wait till I make this bitch here cum first, manners after all."** Ryu-Oni said before he used a thrust to have Sticks bounce a bit higher than normal which caused her to lose her grip before she got turned in the air and slammed back down before Ryu-Oni's tail shot into Sticks's pussy and starts to thrust into her without holding back.

"GAH!" Sticks gasps before she moans and groans each time before she felt her orgasm getting closer.

Ryu-Oni gave Sticks a wider grin before he starts thrusting like a madman when he felt his own orgasm approaching and the tail danced in her pussy, and surprisingly it managed to hit all of her sweet spots even if it looked like the tail thrashed around in her.

Sticks grinds for a few moments as her climax got closer and closer until…

The badger Mobian grunts before saying this.

"I-I'm… CUMMING!" She yells before climaxed as her pussy squirts hard on Ryu-Oni's tail.

Ryu-Oni grit his teeth from how tight Sticks got before he pulled his dick free of her ass after firing a few shots of semen up her ass and aimed the ejaculating dick right at Maite to her surprise before some semen hit her pussy and breasts, seems he was trying to have some fun with her as well, either that or mark her with his scent.

Maite was a bit surprised before shuddering a bit when she felt the demon's cum hit her folds.

Ryu-Oni then aimed his still ejaculating dick up which caused his semen to hit Maite's face before he shoved his dick back in Sticks's ass to finish up in her.

Maite was caught off guard while Sticks moans as she felt her ass getting filled up before she climaxed hard again.

A minute later, Ryu-Oni tapped off before looking down to see how Sticks was doing.

Said badger Mobian's body shudders while her face showed a fucked up look with her tongue hanging out that shows she was very pleased.

Ryu-Oni chuckles before he pulled Sticks off of his dick which caused plenty of semen to fall out of her abused holes and she was set a bit away before Ryu-Oni turned to Maite when he knew Sticks would be fine there.

 **"So… you want to ride me yes?"** Ryu-Oni said with a lustful look in his eyes while his dick surprisingly stood tall.

Maite blushes a bit before she nods her head at the demon.

 **"Well then… mind doing me a favor first…"** Ryu-Oni said while he walked up to Maite, and points his dick right at her face before saying this.

 **"Mind if I get a clean up first?"** Ryu-Oni said with a dominant grin on his face, granted the energy he used clean off the bad stuff easily so it wasn't an issue, but there was still Stick's juices and Ryu-Oni's semen that was coating the dick from tip to base.

Maites blinks before she shrugged and leans down til her face was in front of Ryu-Oni's dick.

She then stick out her tongue and starts licking the base of the demon's dick.

Ryu-Oni groans from that before he placed a clawed hand on her head before lightly petting it to show she was doing good so far.

Maite blushes a bit as she continues this action before she opens her mouth and swallows the head before she took a few inches of Ryu-Oni's dick and starts bobbing her head.

Ryu-Oni keeps petting Maites head before saying this.

 **"Hehe, you Mobians may have small frames, but you seem to keep up with plenty of human sized people when it comes to taking dicks, hope I can get a repeat in my real form later if your interested… I mean you should remember since Emerald took my draconic form with you when his clone was busy right?, my name does mean Dragon Demon after all..."** Ryu-Oni said while he had a fanged grin on his face.

Maite did remember that before she sent the demon a slight wink.

Ryu-Oni chuckles at that before he just enjoys Maites mouth for now while the scene went back to the group in Azure's head with Emerald, his hollow, and Dark cumming on Rachel and Intelligence when it looked like Rachel was getting close with Intelligence eating out her pussy still and was even fingering her ass.

Rachel pants and moans as she was enjoying it while feeling her climax getting closer and closer.

The Female Hollow with Cedrina was still fucking her ass but she had Cedrina get on her back and was kissing her while she played with Cedrina's breasts, and it looked like Cedrina was enjoying it when her Hollow was hitting all of her sensitive spots with 100% accuracy.

Cedrina moans into the kiss before she surprisingly wrapped her arms and legs around her hollow before she kissed back before sliding her tongue in the female hollow's mouth.

That's when she had this thought.

 _'Oh fuck. Who knew that having sex with my hollow feels good.'_ She thought as she continues to kiss her hollow.

Emerald and the others in the meantime continue to look at Rachel and Intelligence before Emerald asked this.

"Hey Intelligence, how long do we have left?" Emerald asked when he saw what was going on with Cedrina and her hollow while his own Hollow noticed before Intelligence said this when she pulled away for a moment.

"10 minutes, time flows differently here then in the outside, speeds up or slows down so things could barely pass when you all wake." Intelligence said before she went back to eating Rachel out before Emerald and his Hollow look to one another with a grin before they walked to the distracted duo of Cedrina and her hollow while Dark moved his body so that his dick was in front of Rachel's mouth before he had it enter her mouth after she made a pleased moan.

Rachel's eyes widen when she felt that before gagging a bit before she looks at Dark with a surprised look.

Dark just grins before he starts thrusting his hips with his dick in her mouth which forced her to deep throat his dick while Intelligence continues to eat out Rachel's holes.

Rachel gags again for a few times before she starts to moan due to Intelligence's licking.

Meanwhile with Cedrina and her Hollow, the duo seemed to be too into the act to notice Emerald and his Hollow approaching before Cedirna's hollow got lift off and out of Cedrina before Cedrina herself was picked up… and when the duo looked back, they saw Emerald holding Cedrina over his dick while his Hollow did the same with Cedrina's hollow, Emerald's dick was pointed right at Cedrina's ass while the Hollow's dick was pointed right at the female hollow's pussy before the duo pushed themselves in and before they could react, Emerald's hollow moved so that Cedrina's hollow's dick was shoved back inside of Cedrina's pussy before they wait for the reactions.

"GAH!/ **AUGH!** " Both Cedrina and her hollow yelped when they both didn't see that coming.

Emerald and his hollow then pulled their hips back before thrusting back in to their respective partners holes and as a result, Cedrina's hollow got forced to do the same when her dick got pushed and pulled in and out of Cedrina's pussy.

Both duo gasps before they moaned in unison.

It was a few moments before Cedrina wrapped her legs around her hollow's waist before wrapping her arms around the female hollows neck.

Emerald's hollow grins before he said this when he keeps fucking Cedrina's hollow's pussy.

 **"Hehe, wow, just a bit ago she was so against doing things like this but now she's letting you fuck her up the ass, guess Lillum did a better job then she thought huh?"** Emerald's hollow said before he starts spanking Cedrina's hollow's ass and shocked Cedrina when Emerald's hollow grew a tail that made her look up before the hollow smashed his lips onto hers.

Cedrina's eyes widen before blushing big at the action before she surprisingly moan from the kiss.

Cedrina's hollow chuckled before she spoke up while looking at Emerald.

 **"Hehe… seems the big breasted woman taught her well. This might not win control over the body yet but… she has shown some nice commitment in accepting me. I think she and I will finally get along."**

"Eh, that's for you two to work out… honestly you two seem to get along better than I do with that fucker there." Emerald said when he glanced at his hollow who just rolled his eyes at that before he thrusts his dick at a faster pace in the Female Hollow's pussy.

Cedrina's hollow groans before she said this.

 **"Well knowing that we both love Azure, I believe this one finally agrees with sharing her. Just as long she doesn't cause any issue that will makes us fight in front of Azure, I believe things will go smoothly between the three of us."."**

"Maybe, but since we're running low on time, I should really do this!" Emerald said before he starts to speeds up on thrusting his dick into Cedrina's ass before he mimicked his Hollow self and kissed Cedrina's hollow on the lips.

Cedrina muffly moans loud in Emerald's hollow's mouth while her hollow did the same in Emerald's mouth.

A few minutes later, Emerald and the Hollow roar before they came hard, with Emerald cumming hard in Cedrina's ass, and with Emerald's hollow with Cedrina's hollow's pussy while Dark with Rachel came hard in her mouth after he pushed it all the way in her mouth to have Rachel deep throat him while Intelligence used her teeth to bite Rachel's bud and finger her pussy and ass with her index and middle fingers with both hands.

Cedrina's hollow growls a bit loudly before she came hard in Cedrina's pussy there by flooding the female wolf's womb.

Cedrina came hard on her hollows dick while Rachel came hard as her pussy squirted on Intelligence's face.

For a bit, the group pants for breath and recovered one at a time with Emerald, Dark, and Emerald's hollow recovering the quickest.

 **"Hehe, guess if you get partnered with a dude, you won't complain as much huh?, maybe teach that Panda samurai a lesson."** Emerald's hollow said after pulling his lips away from Cedrina's and gave her a wild grin.

Cedrina pants while having a deep blush on her face before she surprisingly nods her head at Emerald hollow.

Emerald's Hollow laughed at that before he pulled his dick out of Cedrina's hollow's pussy and said this when he spanks her ass before pulling her free of Cedrina's pussy and sets her on her feet.

 **"Hehe, well hope to have a round two later if we ever get into another person's head, but only as a lady, I don't do dudes unless Light here takes his female form."** Emerald's Hollow said when he points to Emerald who still had his dick in Cedrina's ass.

Dark at the moment pulled his dick out of Rachel's mouth and saw that there was quite a bit of semen on her face now, and thanks to the loads from the three Emerald's earlier, guess it showed how productive Emerald and the other residence of his bodies were.

Rachel gasps a bit before she starts trying to catch her breath while Cedrina's hollow groans from having Emerald's hollow's dick leave her pussy.

Cedrina groans since she still has Emerald's dick in her ass while trying to catch her breath.

Emerald then pulled free of her ass before semen ran free before he set Cedrina on her feet.

"Sorry about that surprise, looked too tempting to ignore." Emerald said to Cedrina with a grin on his face.

Cedrina blushed a bit before speaking up.

"I-It's fine." She said before she shudders a bit when she felt Emerald's cum leaking out.

Emerald chuckles at that before he closed his eyes and a moment later, his body glows and he was cleaned and dressed a moment later, same with his Hollow and Dark when they stepped away from their respective partners while Intelligence did the same a moment later, all in all, 4 out of the 7 were squeaky clean and in prime condition while the other three, the Hollow, Cedrina, and Rachel were still a mess.

Cedrina, Cedrina's hollow and Rachel looked at one another before Rachel spoke.

"Uh hey… how do we get ourselves clean?"

"Just imagine it, your real bodies are not messed up at all though you may wake up with a mess in the bed, and think of this body right now, your dream body like an RPG character, you can do a lot as long as you wish it, think of this situation as a dream and you should get the general idea." Intelligence said before Emerald nods while grinning.

"Yeah, I do this daily when I have issues when people try to take over my body and mind and I turned out alright in the end." Emerald said which caused everyone to have an awkward silence when many glanced at Emerald's hollow and Dark before looking back at Emerald with sympathetic looks that showed that they pitied him… which caused Emerald to tear up and crouch down near the edge of the elevator and make a circle on the ground a moment later while a storm cloud appeared above him and rained on him…

Cedrina, Rachel, and Cedrina's hollow sweatdrop before they imagined their bodies clean.

A moment later, their bodies glow after a minute of thinking and a moment later, their bodies were squeaky clean a moment later, but they were still tired and undressed, guess they had to be detailed or they would only get what they asked for.

So the trio once again imagined themselves clean, freshly clothed and full of energy.

A moment later, the group was fully clean, full of energy… though it looked like Cedrina and her hollow got some wires crossed which…. Caused Cedrina to be in a very revealing black and white Dominatrix outfit… and the female hollow to wear Cedrina's gear, but not pure black and white which made things odd for her which caused Emerald's Hollow to burst out laughing at that.

Cedrina's hollow was confused before laughing a bit while Rachel and as a bit surprise before blushing at what Cedrina was wearing.

Said female wolf looks down before she was shocked before speaking up.

"What the hell is this?!"

 **"HAHAHA… e-either you and your inner sexy babe got a cross connection with you and a switch h-happened… o-or you got some serious i-issues that y-you're not t-telling us right now… HAHAHAHA!"** Emerald's hollow barely explained before he busts out laughing again while he fell onto his ass this time while he called Cedrina's inner Hollow sexy.

Cedrina's hollow did blush a bit before Cedrina shouts out.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She said before she starts to imagine herself wearing her gear that Lillum got her.

A moment later, it did happen, but in a black and white variant since the Female Hollow wore the colored outfit, guess matching outfits were not allowed here in terms of color.

 **"Hehe, maybe, but I'm sure Pinky here enjoyed the view as much as I did."** Emerald's Hollow said when he had a thought bubble form over his head to show everyone Cedrina in the Dominatrix outfit.

Rachel blushed a bit in embarrassment knowing that she had been caught.

However before anyone could say anything else, the elevator stopped right next to a demonic looking door which emits a large amount of dark mist… before Intelligence said this.

"Most of the Damage here is repairable, but the main issue is in this room, believe me… this is where the Azure you know once lived… so she maybe there so you can help her…. But know that something… horrifying was awakened in there… and it's not supposed to be there organically." Intelligence said with a nervous tone which was surprising… most of the time she was cool and collected… seems that whatever was in there… was unnerving for her.

"What do you mean?" Cedrina asked.

"Honestly… I have no clue, no other major or minor personality has ever entered this room since we know its a place that we can't enter without some kind of side effect, that place is a Dark place, and I don't mean lacking light, it holds all of Azure's negative traits and condensed to make the Azure you know, the Azure up there is normally upbeat and fun loving and would love to get to know you all, sleepovers, makeovers, the works since she loves being around people, the opposite of the Azure that you know right?, honestly we never expected this Azure, Dark Azure, to actually get feelings and what not since well…." Intelligence said before pointing a thumb at Dark who raised an eyebrow at her before he just chuckles for a moment and shrugged.

 **"What can I say, I maybe a parasite if you remember right, but I still took on all of Light's fears, his worries, and his negative aspects and helped make this body, aside from the fact that I am trying to get his body daily, I'm a regular ol Dark side of Light."** Dark said with a grin on his face while Emerald frowns at him before shaking his head.

"You try to take over my body every few worlds and fail daily, so give it a rest." Emerald said before Dark said this.

 **"Not happening Light, I love seeing you get aggravated and desperate, it makes our back and forth fun since its a life and death thing for you to keep the Darkness from swallowing you whole."** Dark said with a grin on his face.

Cedrina's hollow suddenly chuckles before speaking.

 **"Wow, this feels like Deja Vu. Your dark side reminds me the squabble I had to deal with this one's dark side."** She said while point at Cedrina making said female wolf blinked in confusion.

"Yeah well considering the past they had and the fact that Chaos energy can help them form, not like there hasn't been one forming for a long time, I mean with you there, I would have been surprised if they hadn't gone insane already." Intelligence said to mess with the female Hollow a bit.

Cedrina's hollow blinks for a bit before she chuckles and said this.

 **"Well just in case you go in this one's head for another journey, try not to talk to that bastard."**

"If I remember, noted." Intelligence said before she summoned a notepad and pen and wrote it down.

 **"Alright alright, can we save the fucking hugs and kisses when we get everyone back to reality, I'm itching for a fight right now and all this talk about being careful is really annoying me."** Emerald's hollow said when he looked towards the door and walked up to it to get a good look, seems he wasn't bothered by the dark mist.

Everyone else blinks before Cedrina spoke.

"Should we be concerned about the mist?"

 **"Considering were about to enter a room that is full of the stuff, I would say not really, I mean what's the worst that could happen?, getting a darkside?"** Dark said with a grin on his face while Emerald and his hollow gave the dark half of Emerald a half lidded look.

Rachel, Cedrina and her hollow gave the same reaction as well.

" **Welp, since we're not getting anywhere just standing around, time to move forward."** Dark said before he walked to the door, and before anyone could stop him, he pushed it open with a grin on his face before everyone was covered with Darkness that blocked all light while Intelligence got blasted back onto the elevator which by some security measure, starts to rise while the scene went back to Ryu-Oni and Maite.

Turns out that Ryu-Oni enjoyed the sight of Maite while she bounced on his dick and had his hands behind his head for now to let her have her own fun, seems there was a box set nearby that was gotten by Maite that said Lillum's toys, guess Maite or Ryu-Oni got them when one of them suggested it to make things a bit more interesting.

Maite continues to ride the demon's dick in her pussy as she groans and moans with each bounce while her face had a deep blush.

Ryu-Oni had a pleased look as well before saying this.

 **"So my dear, how is taking charge feel?, personally I'm enjoying the sight but without orders, I can't really act right?"** Ryu-Oni said with a grin on his face while he watched his dick enter and exit Maite's pussy.

Maite moans a bit before she spoke up.

"I-It feels good. A-And if you w-want... you can use your tail to work my ass or use those toys in the box."

 **"Hehe… why not both… mind if I get up so I can pick a few things out?, could be interesting."** Ryu-Oni said with a fanged grin.

Maite blinks for a moment before speaking up.

"S-Sure."

Ryu-Oni grins and a moment later after Maite let him up, he went to the box and rummaged around before finding a few before saying this when he turned to show her a collar with a leash.

"Mind if we use this?, its enchanted so that the wearer is forced to do whatever the holder of the leash commands, we could take turns… so… who goes first with wearing this… you… or I?" Ryu-Oni said with a fanged grin still on his face.

Maite blushes a bit before she surprisingly grins and said this.

"You wear it."

 **"Alright, and remember, this is Emerald's body, so no lasting damage, regeneration or not."** Ryu-Oni said before he equipped the collar and it glowed for a moment before Ryu-Oni grabbed the box and placed it on the bed before he passed Maite the leach before saying this when it touched her hand.

 **"Your first order Mistress?"** Ryu-Oni said when it looked like the collar worked.

Maite smirks before she leans down Ryu-Oni's body so she could kiss him on the lips.

Ryu-Oni lets out a pleased moan when he returns the kiss and had his hands on her hips and pulled her close to help deepen the kiss.

Maite moans before she slides her tongue in the demon's mouth.

The Duo continue the kiss before Ryu-Oni pulled away before he said this with a smile.

 **"Your order Mistress?"** Ryu-Oni asked when he seemed to be deeply under the leash's control.

Maite smiles before she said this.

"I want you to pound my ass to submission.'

 **"As you wish."** Ryu-Oni said before he used his strength to lift Maite and place her on all fours which had her ass pointing his way before he said this.

 **"Want me to go in dry or please you first, I am here for your pleasure after all."** Ryu-Oni said while he placed his hands on her ass and starts to fondle the cheeks.

"Hmmm… pleasure me first." Maite replies.

A moment later, Ryu-Oni then leaned down and licked Maite's asshole before he used his strength to have his tongue go deep in her ass when it lengthed, guess a long tongue was a key thing since he was a Dragon possessing Emerald's body.

Maite shudders from that action before she let out a soft moan.

For a bit of time, Ryu-Oni continues to have his tongue wild in her ass before he surprised her when it starts to go in and out of her ass like some kind of dick, he even used his hands on her folds and bud to heighten her pleasure.

Maite continues to moan a few times before she spoke up.

"O-Oh yes Ryu."

Ryu-Oni couldn't say anything right now, but he did have his tongue wiggle more in her ass while his left hand went to please her bud to show he was listening to her.

Maite shudders and moans as she enjoys this pleasure a few moments later before she felt the folds of her pussy getting wet.

A moment later, Ryu-Oni felt that her ass was relaxed enough before he pulled his tongue free, he was ordered to pound her ass into submission and moved a bit so that he was over Maite while the head of his dick was aimed right at her ass.

Maite pants for a moment before she braced herself for what's about to happen.

A moment later, Ryu-Oni pushed the head of his dick into Maite's asshole before he adjusts himself by placing his hands on the bed for some reason before he said this.

 **"Mind if I take my real form mistress?, would be better for me to follow your orders after all."** Ryu-Oni asked when he looked down at Maite when her head was on the bed.

Maite at first groans from the demon's dick in her ass before she took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Okay sure."

Ryu-Oni grins before he thrusts himself as deep as he could in her ass before his form starts shifting when Sticks starts to come to… and while Maite could feel the dick growing in her ass when Ryu-Oni's frame got larger… much larger.

Maite groans while Sticks, who finally regain consciousness, had her eyes widen when she saw the demon's form.

Turns out, Emerald's body was shifting to something much larger, much larger than what would be possible with the transformation happening to quick to see… but all in all, when it finished, a massive Dragon like figure was over Maite, he had purple to blackish scales, the front of his torso had pure purple scales while Emerald's core sat there, and considering it burned through his shirts, it seemed to be a key part of his body no matter the form, his legs were bow legged, his feet turned into razor sharp talons, his arms bulged with raw power while scales covered them, and Emerald's head had turned into something Dragon like with a maw that housed deadly looking teeth… all in all, add the feathery wings and the floating icon on his back with the scaly tail… and he looked like his namesake… Dragon Demon… though he did have his monster size dick right up Maites ass which grew greatly to bring the ass to the breaking point… but the look on Maite's face showed anything but agony….

Maite grinds her teeth a bit but otherwise shows a very happy look on her face.

Ryu-Oni shuddered from how tight Maite's ass was before saying this with a much deeper demonic tone while his wings emit a energy of sorts after a minute to complete the look with energy based wings which lit the room a bit.

 **"So Mistress, want me to continue in this form or change positions… and since I heard your friend move, want her to join in?"** Ryu-Oni said before looking at Sticks with one eye that showed raw lust.

Sticks blushed a bit from the look before she had a surprise look when she heard Maite said this.

"S-Sure she can join and yes continue in that form."

Ryu-Oni chuckles deeply before saying this to Sticks.

 **"Well you heard Mistress, Sticks come here if you want to join, I'll be busy doing this."** Ryu-Oni said before he lightly placed a single finger on Maites back while being careful of the claw before he starts to thrust his dick in and out of Maite's ass which showed Sticks how massive he was… much more massive than anyone else here… a real monster cock.

Sticks was a bit shock when she saw how big the demon's dick was.

However since Cedrina, Azure, Rachel and technically Emerald haven't woken yet, she can go for more fun.

The badger Mobian grins before she approached the duo.

A bit later, Ryu-Oni had Sticks held in another hand and was using his tongue to eat her out while he keeps fucking Maite's ass while slowly speeding up, the two women came time and time again when Ryu-Oni's stamina and his tongue size multiplied so he wasn't even close to done.

Maite and Sticks began to moan loud from how good the pleasure was.

A moment later, Ryu-Oni, after he felt Maite's ass relax more on his dick, he gripped her around the waist while being careful of her lover stomach before he turned to sit on the bed and starts to lift and lower Maite like she was his sex toy right now while he keeps eating Sticks out.

Maite was enjoying that treatment while Sticks kept moaning before she felt her climax approaching.

Ryu-Oni speeds up with lifting and lowering Maite and eating out Sticks at a faster rate until…

Both female Mobians moans loud before they climaxed hard when they felt their pusssies squirt out.

However, since Maite gave the order for Ryu-Oni to dominate her ass, he keeps lifting and lowering her even during her orgasm and he keeps eating Sticks out, seems he wouldn't stop till Maite gave the order.

Maite and Sticks had no time to catch their breaths as they start moaning loud again from that action.

While Ryu-Oni keeps using Sticks and Maite as his sex toys, the group in Azure's mind right when they got covered with the darkness and Intelligence getting knocked onto the elevator before the mist fades to show that the area around them was stained with Darkness, the others were somehow fine… but with the elevator gone… there was only one way to go.

"I guess we just go forward. Hope Intelligence is okay." Cedrina said with a concerned look while everyone else got back to normal when they saw that they were alright.

"Yeah, considering what happened, I guess since we're not personalities, we're not affected by this mist… though be careful you three, considering this is Azure's deeped darkest attributes… and there is something not a part of her in there, expect to be on guard at all times." Emerald said while his fists glow with green energy while Dark and Emerald's Hollow had similar black energy emit from their fists.

Cedrina, her hollow and Rachel nod their heads before Rachel and Cedrina readied their weapons when they summoned dream like replica's.

A moment later, the group entered the door before finding themselves in a black void like area… aside from the door… nothing else was seen, but there was a crying noise from nearby.

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"Seems like… crying?" Emerald said before he took a step towards the source before the ground rumbles like an earthquake was happening as a result.

Cedrina stumbles a bit before she made sure that Rachel and surprisingly her hollow was okay.

A moment later, the rumbling subsides before the group looked around again to see the darkness shifting around them if that was even possible… even Emerald, His Hollow, and Dark felt a bit on guard… since this Darkness… was not something a Mobian should have…

Rachel, Cedrina and her hollow were also on guard while wondering why there was so much darkness in this room.

A moment later… the group saw to their shock a figure forming from the Darkness… who looked a lot like Azure… but she had a single eye on her face and nothing else which looked right at them while she had some kind of box at her side.

 **"What the?"** Cedrina's hollow said before Rachel spoke.

"Is that Azure?" She asked causing Cedrina to blink in surprise before speaking.

"And she's holding… a box." She said before remembering what Azure told her as Cedric.

Emerald had narrowed eyes while the crying seemed to be coming from behind the Azure look alike before he said this.

"Cedrina, Cedrina's hollow, Rachel, you three run past that Azure double while he hold her off… I got a bad feeling about this and-!" Emerald said before his Hollow charged the Azure with a twisted grin before he roared this.

 **"OH LIKE I CARE WHO IS IN MY WAY!, I'LL FUCK THEM UP ALL THE SAME!"** Emerald's hollow roared before he sent his fist towards the one eyed Azure double who looked at him before a portal formed near her and a fist of Darkness shot out of it and slugged Emerald's hollow in the face which sent him flying back towards the group at insane speed.

Cedrina, her hollow and Rachel were shocked when they saw that.

A moment later, Emerald yelled this.

"SCATTER!" Emerald said before he shot over to Rachel and picked her up bridal style and jumped away while Dark did the same with no one which left Cedrina and her hollow behind.

Cedrina looks at her hollow before she spoke up.

"Let's move." She said before moving to direction.

The Female Hollow chased right after Cedrina before Emerald's hollow crashed into the ground where they were like a speeding bullet which caused a massive cloud of darkness to form to mimic a dust cloud when the rest of the group lands a bit away from one another while Emerald set Rachel down before saying this.

"Take Cedrina and her Hollow and find the source of the crying, Dark, my Hollow, who is most likely pissed now, and I will handle this Cyclops freak." Emerald said before he charged the double with Dark and Emerald's hollow doing the same to start the 3 on 1 fight.

Rachel looks at her girlfriend and female hollow before she spoke up.

"Let's get going." She said before the trio went to look for the source of the crying.

While the battle with the Emerald trio and the Azure Cyclops went on, the trio ran far from the fight while the crying got louder and louder while a tiny speck of white was seen in the distance where the crying was coming from.

The trio got closer but made sure to be cautious since they don't know what will happen.

Turns out, they saw another Azure, one who had pure white fur, a pure white version of her outfit in reality, and seemed to be pinned to the ground with some dark tentacles which seemed to really try and pull her into the ground.

Cedrina's eyes widen before she spoke up.

"Hang on Azure!" She yells before she ran towards the white fur feline.

The Hollow said something similar before the duo start to cut the tentacles which freed the white furred Azure who seemed to calm down when she rubbed her wrists and other parts of her body to get the soreness away while Cedrina, her hollow, and Rachel saw her recovering from that.

Rachel had her hammer ready before Cedrina got to the feline before she spoke up.

"You okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

The White fur Azure nods before she said this with a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Thank you, I'm sorry this happened, I'm Azure's Aura personified… and it seemed this place didn't like me forming and tried to get rid of me." Aura Azure said when she got to her feet.

Cedrina and Rachel were surprise before Rachel spoke.

"Well not to worry. We're here to help."

"Thank you, I'm sorry again for what happened… honestly when I formed things should have been normal, me settling in and allowing Azure to use Aura, but next thing I knew, I was in this place, long story short, the Azure that Emerald and his group is facing isn't Azure… but something that took her form… I do know where she is though." Aura Azure said while she rubbed her legs for a moment around where the tentacles gripped her.

Rachel and Cedrina blinked for a moment before Cedrina spoke up.

"Well it's hard to explain but she's asleep while being in some kind of orb."

"Not her, the Azure you know, Dark Azure, when I was created, something went wrong and also dragged her in here as well, honestly, I was created recently but I know enough that whatever was in here wasn't an issue until Azure got her Aura unlocked, like it didn't like it when Emerald sent his energy into her and most likely acted in self defense, and that being those Emerald's are fighting is one of those defensive beings who uses Azure's form as a template." Aura Azure explained to clarify a few things.

Cedrina and Rachel finally understood before Cedrina spoke.

"Well we haven't seen Dark Azure. Only her personalities, the original and now you. Although I don't get why this look a like is being defensive but I get the feeling it has something to do about that box Dark Azure told me."

"Indeed, I don't know everything, but when that box appeared, the switch happened and Dark Azure was given control and Azure was put to sleep, we've been trying to fix things so that she and Dark Azure can be switched back safely, you two may not like it but unless we do this, Azure will never wake and Dark Azure will suffer for it since she is naturally inclined to Dark energy, and as a result, the more negative Dark Azure feels, the worse she gets, its the reason why this place is so full of dark energy, it was building up without ever getting an outlet that Dark Azure would use." Aura Azure said with a serious tone to her voice.

Rachel and Cedrina were shocked when they heard that. Granted the Dark Azure that they know and love will go back but… they didn't want her and the original to die. However despite who is who… both Rachel and Cedrina, especially Cedrina, love Azure greatly and will do whatever they can to help.

Although deep down they, and again Cedrina, hopes that Original Azure remembers them even if the personalities said so.

That's when Cedrina spoke up.

"What can we do to help?" She said with a determined look.

"I know where she is, follow me, and if you can, please protect me from anything that might try and grab me, I can't since the last time I tried, I got captured like you all saw." Aura Azure said before she starts running in a certain direction.

Cedrina looks at her hollow and Rachel before speaking up.

"Let's go to you two." She said before she ran after Aura Azure before Rachel and the Cedrina's hollow followed.

Back in Reality while the others were unaware, it looks like things changed up a bit when Maite was the one wearing the collar and Ryu-Oni had the leashes other ringed end on his finger like a ring while he was thrusting his hips and his dick entered and exits her ass while Maite was eating Sticks out.

Sticks was moaning loud while Maite continues to pleasure Sticks greatly by licking the badger Mobian's pussy.

 **"Oh yeah… eat that pussy well, keep this up and I may visit your pussy Maite, you may be pregnant but its not the first time I had sex with a knocked up woman, so I know what I'm doing."** Ryu-Oni said while he lightly tugged on the leash to get Maite's attention.

Maite, though surprised, was too busy pleasing Sticks to reply.

However she did hear that before she actually went a little rough on her licking to Sticks pussy.

Said badger Mobian moans a bit louder before she had this thought.

 _'Oh fuck this feels good. And that collar works wonders. Maybe I can ask Lillum to give me and Azy one and convince her to use it on Cedy and her as well.'_

A bit later, Ryu-Oni felt his dick finally pulsing, and starts to thrust a bit harder in Maite's ass.

Maite muffly moans loud by that action which caused her to lick Sticks pussy even hard her which caused the badger Mobian to moan even louder before the duo felt their climax approaching.

A minute later, Ryu-Oni groans loudly when his dick fully hilts Maite's ass before he came hard and his hand relaxed enough for him to let the leash slip from his finger and Maite flew onto Sticks's when the force of the semen launched her onto the surprised Badger and Ryu-Oni gripped his dick while it fired his load on the duo.

Sticks was caught off guard by that before the duo moan and screams loud when they climaxed in unison after feeling Ryu-Oni's cum land on their folds.

A minute with Ryu-Oni aiming his ejaculating dick passed which showed how virle he was before he tapped off and pants for breath and looked to Sticks and Maite to see how they were doing.

Said duo, who had their bodies covered by the demon's semen, were panting while as they try to catch their breaths.

 **"He… hehe… been awhile since I last had a decent fuck, hope you two are not done… caused I'm not."** Ryu-Oni said while his dick stood tall.

Sticks was shocked that the demon wanted to do more before she heard Maite spoke up.

"M-More please… M-Master." She said with a deep blush.

Ryu-Oni grins before he said this.

 **"Oh we will my dear… we will… but first… want to tag team with me and dominate Sticks here?, or have her dominate you while I follow orders… all you have to do is ask… and we shall fuck."** Ryu-Oni said with a teasing tone, contrary to his looks, he was surprisingly charismatic.

Sticks was a bit surprised when she heard the suggestions before she heard Maite said this.

"Let's tag team her."

Ryu-Oni grins before he and Maite look at Sticks with grins while Ryu-Oni said this.

 **"Guess who the collar goes on next."** Ryu-Oni said before the scene went back to Emerald, His Hollow, and Dark when they were trying to attack the Dark Double of Azure with one eye, but the dark flames made it hard and when she didn't use the attack, she threw or slugged one of them which forced them back, and when they got close to a hit, she teleported or summoned a portal where some kind of massive monster like fist shot at them, and that's not even counting the black void around them which made it hard to tell where the double is physically and with Aura since it was everywhere... all in all, they had trouble getting anywhere but thanks to their power, they were able to take the hits easily.

 **"Damn… this is one tough kitty. If it is one."** Emerald's hollow commented.

 **"Well don't just stand there, fire a Cero or something."** Dark commented when he dodged another attack and sent a Dark version of Emerald's Chaos Cannon right at the double who raised a shield of Dark Fire as a result which protected her.

The Hollow rolls his eyes before he jumped up and fire a Cero at the double who blocked the attack but didn't see Emerald running under the blast and got slugged in the side which sent the double flying away.

"OH YEAH!" Emerald said when the clone landed on her back before it jumped back to its feet with Emerald saying this when the double looked undamaged.

"Oh no…" Emerald mumbles before the scene went to Cedrina's group while they followed Aura Azure to where Dark Azure was.

The trio kept following the white furred feline while making making sure to protect her before Rachel spoke up.

"How close are we?"

"Nearly there, remember that this place may try and mess with you, is you see Azure and she is acting strange, be weary, she could be under this… thing's control." Aura Azure said while she keeps running.

Cedrina, her hollow and Rachel blinked for bit before they made sure to look at their surroundings while following Aura Azure.

A minute after running, the group suddenly found that the scenery turned pure white… and Cedrina was by herself.

Cedrina stops in her tracks before she spoke up.

"What the? Why the sudden change? And… where are the others?"

 **"Simple…. They are not here, you were pulled into this place for your safety, same with Rachel."** A familiar voice echoed around Cedrina… seemed slightly warped… but Cedrina would know that voice anywhere.

Cedrina blinks for a bit before she spoke up.

"Azure?"

A moment later, Dark particles start to form in front of Cedrina… right before the Azure that Cedrina knew and loved appeared in front of her… but her eyes were pure white… sign of a Dark side in various Mobian Dimensions.

Cedrina was a bit surprise before she spoke up.

"Well as surprising as this is, I'm happy to see you Azure." She said with a slight smile as she approached the feline.

 **"Yeah… well… I'm not… especially considering… me… being a Dark side… thought I was just turbo charged into one… but being one is a different matter altogether…"** Azure said while she looked at her hand that was covered with Darkness while her tone stayed slightly echo like.

Cedrina was a bit surprise before she spoke up.

"Regardless, you're still you Azure. The one I know and loved." She said before she grabbed Azure's hand.

Azure smiles a bit but then frowned before saying this when she had Cedrina let her hand go.

 **"Maybe… but considering things… I could be switched out with the real me...Sonic and Blaze's daughter… Lavender's sister… and back here… and I don't know if she will remember everything that I did or… even you and the others…. And the time we had…."** Azure said when she keeps stepping back before saying this when a portal formed behind the Dark furred Cat mobian.

 **"Considering words won't work with a stubborn person like you, I have the next best thing to keep you here until you're back in reality… while I fix this before someone gets hurt… consider it my last act before being replaced."** Azure said before she starts walking to the portal… right before pure dark doubles of Rachel and Emerald appeared, they didn't have facial features but they did look detailed enough when they summoned the original's weapons, but pure black looking.

Cedrina's eyes widen before she looks at Azure before speaking.

"Azure please don't."

However the Emerald double charged Cedrina with the weapon drawn back for an overhead strike and brought it down to hit the female wolf when Azure enters the portal and it closed.

Cedrina quickly, but barely dodges the attack before it hit her.

However before the Emerald double hits the ground the Rachel double rushed towards the Emerald double who put his foot out and he got launched as a result towards Cedrina with another overhead strike, too fast to dodge this time.

Cedrina might not dodge, but she did use her lightning while blocking and it will stall the duo.

However what she didn't expect was to hear a voice that was similar to Emerald's speaking up when the blades connect.

 **"Tell me, what can you do while knowing that Azure would lose either way."** The double shockingly said to Cedrina before she got blasted back when the Emerald double's blade forced her to skid across the ground.

Cedrina, though surprise when the double spoke, groans before she looks at the Emerald and Rachel doubles.

This time both doubles spoke up, with the Rachel one sounding a lot like Rachel.

 **"Tell us… what can you do when you know the Azure you love would lose in many cases, you win and go back to reality, she gets sent back into this black void filled with Darkness and the original wakes to take her place, lose, and she sleeps for the rest of her days, what can you do while knowing those are the most likely of situations."** The Doubles said before the Emerald one walked forward… and shifts into Cedric's male form, and unlike the other doubles, this one was fully colored and featured to look exactly like Cedric, but with a dark color pattern to tell the difference, and when he spoke, he sounded exactly like Cedric.

"Tell me what you would do when the Woman we love would be in a fucked up situation either way!" The Cedric double growled out before charging Cedrina after summoning Cedric's iconic twin blades.

Cedrina was shocked before she tries to charge at the double and block his attack.

The Double then countered by putting both blades in a reverse grip and he slipped past one attack, and when his face was in front of hers… he said this.

"I don't know about you… but I will protect Dark Azure… no… My Azure, no matter the cost, I was created so perfectly from her feelings about us, that I can't help but still love her, construct or not which allowed me to have so much detail compared to Rachel's or Emerald's double… so tell me… you're the original… you have the body… what would you do if the Azure that you loved got swapped out with the proper person, like the Azure you saw on the roof of that tower… can you tell me you would leave her in there and take the Azure we care about out?... options are available… but can you make that choice… one Azure has her own family, but the other, no matter the reason, will be forced back here… so tell me… what would you do… if the Azure that you loved got locked in here and a different one took her place?" Cedrina's male double said while waiting for an answer but also had his blades at her side in a stabbing motion, like he was prepared to end her if the answer wasn't good enough.

Cedrina was shocked at the question before she tried to take a few moments to think on this.

Deep down the double had brought up good points and after taking some time to think, Cedrina finally gave her double an answer.

"I guess I would do… nothing. If the Azure I love get's switched… I'll be sad like if I lost her but… I don't want her or the original to get hurt. I want Azure to be safe and happy even if I get hurt or worse or if the original doesn't remember me or anyone else."

The Cedric double then grins before saying this.

"Not bad for the later part, but not acting would be just as bad since the people Azure cared for are here and fighting that double of hers… so I ask you again… what will you do… will you sit around and do nothing, or fight to keep the woman you love alive?, because Dark side or not, Azure is still Azure, just with a different personality, and its not like she can't take control for a bit if you ask the original right?" The Double of Cedric said with a fanged grin when he stepped back from Cedrina.

Cedrina blinks before she gave the Cedric double a determined look before speaking up.

"Personality or not… I will do whatever I can to fight for Azure. I've lost people before… but I will not lose her."

"Good… Rachel and your Hollow is that way, Azure didn't do much to them since she was just bluffing about doing things to them." The Double said before a portal opened where the double points and stepped out of Cedrina's way with the Rachel double vanishing.

Cedrina blinks a few times before she looks at the Cedric double before speaking.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, fuck this up and the last thing you'll be seeing is me taking My Azure from you, unlike you, I'm a representation of her feelings for you so I care for her deeply, more so than you since I represent every positive…" The Double said before a Hollow mask formed before the Hollow's voice was heard.

 **"And all of the negative aspects… and she still accepts it… so better rescue both Azures, cause if you fail, I'll be making that coma of hers very pleasant for her and I since I don't want her to have regrets… I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy."** The Double said before the mask vanished and he returned to normal.

Cedrina was bit surprise on the inside but didn't show the Cedric double any emotion before she starts walking towards the portal.

The double grins a bit when she enters… right before the Doubles form shifts to have yellow eyes and a Heartless symbol appeared on the chest while the double said this to where the portal closed while their voice slowly turned demonic.

"Heh… welp, hope they succeed… cause whi **le I may not have a heart… I can almost feel like I have one with Azure around me… and I don't want her to feel sad when I make my reveal later."** the Double? Said before vanishing in particles of Darkness.

A moment later, Cedrina seemed to open her eyes and saw that she was still running alongside of the group somehow, not injured at all… or fatigued after that fight with the Emerald or Cedric Double… was that all a dream in a dream or something?

 **"Hey, why are you spacing out for?, we were trying to ask you a question on how to help Azure."** Cedrina's hollow said… wait… spacing out?

"I was spacing out?" Cedrina asked while Rachel looked at her girlfriend with a worried look.

 **"Yeah, like you were running on autopilot or something, better snap out of it cause we're getting close to Azure, at least that's what the Aura side of her said."** Cedrina's hollow said with a raised eyebrow.

Cedrina blinks a bit before she remember what she and the Cedric double said during their encounter before Cedrina spoke up.

"Right. Sorry."

 **"Well better get ready, cause she said that we were close a minute ago."** The Hollow said before she went back to running next to Aura Azure to protect her.

Rachel did as well while Cedrina, who tries to keep up, had this thought.

' _Weird. I was running but it felt like I went somewhere else. Well no matter. I told that male double of me that I will do anything to fight for Azure. Although the double said that he was created by Azure's feelings for me, I feel there's more to him than he's letting on. I'll worry about that later. For now I'm gonna focus on saving Azure.'_

A minute to two later, they soon saw some kind of Alter that Azure was laying on while three cyclops doubles were standing around like they were guarding her… but they were not turned towards her but towards the approaching group before one stepped forward… and shockingly said this with a tone that sounded a lot like Azure's.

 **"Considering you all came here with… her… I'm guessing you're here to harm Azure…"** The double confusingly said while the other doubles got it fighting stances.

Rachel was a bit surprised before she spoke up.

"We're not here to cause harm."

 **"Considering you brought the one who started this… that Aura personality who was sealed away when Bordux did something to that part of Azure, I would think otherwise, you all know we're not native to this body, but were not the enemy, tell me, why do you think we had her pinned?, and why was she here in the first place?, you know what happened to that intelligence personality when the door to this room was opened… she got forced away… leave now… or we will make you."** The Double said before the three Cyclops Azure's emit a shocking amount of power while Aura Azure just grins before saying this when something appeared on her forehead slowly… a crest that they never seen before.

"A shame really, I did enjoy sticking around these three thanks to these memories I have of them… but oh well…" Aura Azure said before she quickly got on her hands in front of Cedrina, Rachel, and Cedrina's hollow before spinning and hit the off guard trio with extremely strong kicks… either this was Azure's power unlocked… or something was very, very, wrong.

Cedrina groans before she got up a bit before speaking.

"Azure what are you doing?!"

"Hehe… simple… I'm here to put my Dark self under my Master's control, but thanks to this box's interference, only a part of her… AKA… me was put under this power, I mean… you know how crafty Bordux is right?" Aura Azure said with a grin on her face while the crest on her head glows brightly.

Cedrina, her hollow and Rachel, whom said duo got up, were shocked before Cedrina spoke up.

"BORDUX?! You're saying he's behind this?!"

"Well… I don't know all the details but I do know this… Bordux has his eye on Azure since the crest he put on her was delayed… I mean remember an incident with Azure and that box?, well seems when Bordux tried to possess Azure entirely, this box here interfered and as a result, boom, the switch with Dark Azure taking the helm, no memories of her past so she thought she was a normal person, and the icing on the cake… he even sent those Monsters to have Azure snap and send her to the one place where she could… get *Help*... so to speak… you really underestimate how far Bordux with go for his plans to succeed." Aura Azure said with a twisted grin when the crest glowed a bit brighter.

The trio were shocked before Rachel spoke.

"What does Bordux want with Azy?"

"Hmmm… well you know her flames right?, and how they can even harm beings like Emerald who is one of the most durable people minus a few beings like Aggro the Iron wall, a massive man who would crush you all without even hesitating, but I'm getting off track… what if her flames… could kill godly beings?, some can do what Emerald did and just cut off and regrow limbs… but what about the ones that can't?" Aura Azure said with a twisted grin on her face.

The trio were shocked before Cedrina spoke up.

"Like hell that's gonna happen. We'll stop you before anything happens." She said before she, Rachel and the hollow readied their weapons.

Aura Azure grins before saying this.

"Sure… you three can attack me… but remember, I'm a part of Azure, her ability to use Aura comes from me… harm and risk killing me… and you risk destroying her very life force… remember what Emerald said… Aura is the life force of a person that is used in various ways… and this crest has a nasty side effect aside from the Alignment shifts from good to evil… I mean… long story short… whoever has this crest equipped gets their power boosted to who knows how many levels, so I'm much stronger than the Azure that you know as a result… but did you know that many who have this crest equipped and they die with it have their soul destroyed?, I'm no soul so I doubt that would happen but if I'm Azure's life force… wouldn't that be the same as killing Azure herself?, I mean… why did these three have me pinned and not ejected?... It's because Emerald is the only one who can dispel this crest safely but to make sure that I don't change targets to Emerald himself… well… the main body is holding Emerald and his other selves off but it hasn't tried to kill them yet." Aura Azure said with a grin on her face when she saw their reactions.

Credina, Rachel and the hollow were shocked before paling at what they heard.

If they do anything to the Aura Azure, the real Azure will die.

That's when Cedrina starts to think.

 _'Damn I don't know how we're gonna do this but I need to send a message to Emerald._ ' She thought before she mentally tries to send Emerald a message and hopes he gets it.

However Aura Azure chuckles before saying this.

"Hehe, try and remember that I'm a piece of Azure… an original inhabitant of her body… I made sure to block any of you from trying to contact Emerald… and even if you did… well…" Aura Azure said before she vanished and appeared in front of Cedrina a moment later before kicking her in the gut hard while saying this.

"I would have kicked his ass." Aura Azure said before Cedrina got sent flying through the air and Aura Azure vanished before kicking her in the chin to have her fly straight up with insane force and Aura Azure vanished before reappearing where she was to watch Cedrina fly up in the air… the force was much more than what Azure could use at this moment.

"CEDY!" Rachel yells before Cedrina's hollow dropped her swords and starts to jump so she can catch Cedrina.

Aura Azure laughed at that before saying this.

"Hahaha, wow, didn't know how good this feels… this raw power… man I don't know why Cedy didn't stick around, he, or she at this time could have become much stronger if they just stuck around their world." Aura Azure said with a twisted grin on her face.

As Cedrina's hollow caught Cedrina, Rachel looked at the white fur Azure with rage in her eyes before speaking up.

"You maybe a part of Azure… BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I STILL WON'T GIVE YOU PAIN FOR THIS!" She yells before she charges at the Aura Azure with her hammer ready.

However, Aura Azure just held her arms out before saying this.

"Go ahead!, I lowered my defenses to practically zero, but Azure will pay for it… can you live with her death on your hands?" Aura Azure said when she waits for the enraged Hedgehog to get near her with a grin on her face.

Rachel however stopped in her tracks when she realized what the Aura Azure wants.

That's when she spoke up.

"Nice try you coward but I won't let you get the best of me."

"Hehe, smart…. But tell me… if you can't risk harming me when my guard is down… how will you stop me?, those beings there are not from this body and don't need to worry about dying if this body goes… so they can try and kill me when I get close… but this crest is the thing that made me feel so good… and improperly removing it… well…" Aura Azure said while she stepped towards Rachel and said this when she was right in her face.

"You know what will happen right?" Aura Azure said with a grin on her face when she waits for Rachel's response.

Rachel was now scared what she will do before Cedrina's hollow lands with Cedrina, who was able to wake up, before Cedrina whispered to her hollow.

 _"Here's the plan… As I distract her… I want you to run fast and get to Emerald."_

 ** _"And how the hell will you do that?, she is technically a goddess here who can bend reality… or the mind here… if she notices that I'm gone she can just bring me back, you going to fuck her or something?, Or have her do it to you?"_** The Hollow whispered back while not feeling really serious about those last two options.

Cedrina, though gave her hollow a half lidded look, took a moment to think on this before she whispered.

"Ok, I will run towards Aura Azure while using my lightning. This will give you time to imagine a duplicate of yourself. You can send the duplicate to assist me as I run or use the duplicate to reach Emerald.'

 ** _"Couldn't you make a duplicate that can run for you?, I mean it looks like Rachel is distracting her well enough right now."_** The Hollow whispered when she noticed Aura Azure getting in front of Rachel to say something to her.

Cedrina sees this before she whispered.

 _"Okay. But I gotta make sure my duplicate blends in."_ She whispered before she starts to concentrate on making a duplicate of herself.

However what she didn't know, was that deep inside of herself, a figure in side of her grins before a double was made… one that looked like a full Darkside that blended in with the darkness around them, the only thing seen was the eyes that looked right at them… and oddly enough shushed at the duo to be silent when the duplicate vanished after closing its eyes… like it fully blends in with the darkness.

Cedrina's hollow however had her eyes widen before she whispered.

 _ **"Oh shit not him."** _ She whispered before Cedrina whispered.

"What do you mean him? I'm a woman right now.. right?" She asked in a confused tone since Cedrina did ask for a duplicate version of herself… right?

The hollow looks at Cedrina before speaking.

 **"You'll figure it out soon since there's something in your head that'll make you remember. For now we need to help Rachel and hold out as best we can."**

Cedrina was confused but decided to let it go since Rachel needs saving.

She then lets go of her hollow before speaking up.

"Let's go partner." She said before she starts running towards Rachel and Aura Azure.

A moment later, Aura Azure looked at the two before grinning and said this.

"Nice of you two to join us, did my little kick knockout Cedy for a bit… hehe, guess I need to hold back a bit to make this fun." Aura Azure said while she chuckles a moment later.

Cedrina however chuckled before speaking up.

"Please your kicks might've hurt but… you have no idea what pain I went through. So no matter what you dish out… I'll still laugh at your face." She said causing Rachel to blink in surprise while the hollow had a 'what are you doing look'.

Aura Azure just raised an eyebrow before saying this.

"Well considering I know how stubborn you are… I might as well go a different route since I can't force you three to do anything…" Aura Azure cryptically said before she held up two fingers.

"One… I can just walk over to those three who will most likely try and restrain me, but since they know I'll fight back, they may kill me by accident… and either kill Azure or cripple her…" Aura Azure said with a sadistic grin on her face when she looked at the reactions they gave her while the three guards for Dark Azure didn't seem to hear and were still on guard.

The trio were shocked before the hollow spoke up.

 **"That ain't gonna happen toots. We ain't gonna let you get near them."**

"Well unless you three go for option two… then not one of you can stop me." Aura Azure said with a grin on her face to mess with the Female Hollow.

"W-What's option 2?" Rachel asked.

"Hehe… simple, considering how much you three care for Azure, you all would practically do anything to help her yes?, but I'm no idiot, I know you all won't kill one another… and I know you won't risk attacking her guards… so I have a delicious idea in mind… and here it is… I want you Rachel, and you, Cedrina's hollow… to rape Cedrina without mercy while I watch." Aura Azure said with a cruel grin on her face.

The trio were shocked before Rachel spoke.

"W-WHAT?! WHY?! And how do we know you won't just head straight to those three if we agree?"

"Simple… first off, I want sleeping beauty, Dark or Light side to come to the rescue… I mean… you know how much both halves care for you all and you and the hollow being in agony from being forced to Rape the person she cares most about… well I doubt I have to explain more for that part… and second, well, why would I run when I'll be joining in the fun and give orders as well, I may be under Bordux's control… but I do have to use my brain here since might isn't everything you know." Aura Azure said with a grin on her face.

The trio was shocked at this before Rachel and the hollow were shocked when Cedrina said this.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Cedy?! What are you doing?!" Rachel asked.

"We have no choice Rachel. If we agree then one of the Azure's comes but if we don't agree, this Azure, with the help of that idiot Bordux and his stupid crest, will go to those cyclops and end up getting hurt which caused the real Azure to suffer." Cedrina said while adding some insults to Bordux and the crest.

"Sticks and stones Cedy. Sticks and stones…. Now… time to have some fun… first off…" Aura Azure said before she snapped her fingers and all four people lost their clothing and Aura Azure, Rachel, and Cedrina's hollow had theirs replaced with Dominatrix gear and had massive dicks equipped which pulsed with blood.

"Now then… a change in scenery…" Aura Azure said before she snapped her fingers again and the group saw a sex dungeon form around them while Aura Azure said this.

"Don't you just hate an imaginative mind and Mistress's lessons?" Aura Azure asked with an amused tone while she waits for a response from the trio.

However the trio did not respond but only glare at the white feline even though they love Azure they're just mad at the Aura feline.

Aura Azure however just chuckles before saying this.

"Welp, I'll sit here for now, and after a round or two, I'll join in… but for now… Rachel, I want you to use this on Cedy before fucking her ass dry… as for you Miss Hollow… how about a blowjob for a warm up before I have you join in, can't break a pet to soon after all." Aura Azure said after she tossed a whip at Rachel before she formed a throne and sat on it and gestured for the Female Hollow to approach while spreading her legs to show the Hollow her dick.

The hollow glares a bit before speaking.

" **You might be part of our girlfriend… but don't get cocky."** She said before approaching the white fur feline.

"Bit late for that now, now then… Rachel, remember that you need to play your part well, I know your not very dominating but remember, A, your GF's life is at risk… and B… well… Cedrina would probably beg for more since she is a grade a Masochist." Aura Azure said while she waits for Cedrina's hollow to act.

Said hollow still glares at the white fur feline before she got on her knees and stuck out her tongue before she starts licking the base of Aura Azure's dick.

Aura Azure moans a bit at that before saying this.

"Better start the whipping Rach, don't have all day." Aura Azure said while she pets Cedrina's hollow on top of her head.

Rachel grinds her teeth in anger before she looks at Cedrina with a sad look before said female wolf sighs before speaking up.

"It will be okay Rachel. Just be strong." She said before she got on all fours with her ass pointed at Rachel.

The pink hedgehog gulps before she raised her hand that was holding the whip up.

She was a bit hesitant before she swung her arm down as hard as she could before you hear the whip hit Cedrina's ass.

Cedrina's eyes widen before she grinds her teeth when she felt a little pain on her ass.

Aura Azure saw that before she waits for another and another while the Hollow could tell she was enjoying this when her dick got more and more hard as a result til it was iron hard.

The hollow was surprised for a bit before she resumes licking Aura Azure's dick.

The mind controled Feline lets out a pleased moan from that before she said this over a few whippings.

 **"Good girl, I bet if this situation was different, you would enjoy this… but this is for my own… so better step it up if you would be so kind."** Aura Azure said with a grin on her face when she gripped her dick and had it slap Cedrina's hollow's cheek a few times to make a slapping sound.

The hollow moves her head away a bit to look at the white fur feline with a heated glare before she had this thought.

 ** _'Fucking bitch.'_ ** She thought before she opens her mouth and swallows the head of Aura Azure's dick before she starts bobbing her head a bit.

"Mmmmm… oh yeah… how is the Whipping Rach… nice and red?" Aura Azure asked when she looked back at Rachel and Cedrina to see Rachel's work.

Rachel continues to whip Cedrina's ass before she stop and looks at Aura Azure with a heated glare before speaking.

"See for your fucking self!" She said before stepping aside to show how red the female wolf's ass was.

Aura Azure grins before saying this.

"There… wasn't that fun… and considering even in this situation… I would bet everything that Cedy enjoyed it if the look of her folds was anything to go by." Aura Azure said while pointing to Cedrina's pussy while it dripped a surprisingly amount of juices to the ground.

Rachel looked for a bit before turning her head away while Cedrina's body shudders while trying to keep calm since her ass hurts.

Aura Azure chuckles before saying this.

"Now then… I believe there was an Ass fuck involved now… or want me to switch things up if you don't listen… by having Cedrina give you a punishment… not really involving whips… but something more… pleasant." Aura Azure said before she summoned an odd item to her hand… looked like some kind of sex toy for a guy when they wanted to jerk off… but seemed… bulky…

Rachel blushed big at the object before she sent the Aura feline another glare and was gonna say something before Cedrina spoke up.

"R-Rachel. Let's just get it over with."

Rachel took a moment to be calm down but surprisingly, she gave the Aura Azure… the finger before she turns around and grabbed hold of Cedrina's hips before she positioned her dick at the female wolf's ass.

Aura Azure grins at what Rachel did before saying this.

"Hold on… I'll be giving miss middle finger a penalty for doing that, Cedrina… get up." Aura Azure ordered before she got up from the throne and walked past Cedrina's hollow and towards the duo with a grin on her face.

The hollow was a bit worried for Rachel while Cedrina groans a bit when she stood next to Rachel.

She couldn't blame her knowing the situation they're in.

When Aura Azure got in front of Rachel before she said this when she roughly gripped Rachel's dick.

"You think you're pretty clever doing that huh?, well I got a gift for you, not exactly a wedding ring but." Aura Azure said before she moved herself so that she could slip on the sex toy on Rachel's dick before taking a moment to lock it on there, it was surprisingly light and only the head of the dick could be seen, but the rest of it looked bulky… and Aura Azure made a remove before she said this.

"So… anyone want to guess what this thing will do to Rachel's dick?, any takers… if no one gives an answer I'll give Miss Hollow here a penalty to really get it home that I'm not a good person at the moment, then again, even if I do return to normal, I bet you'll all hate me for this so what do I care." Aura Azure said while she shook her head before she held up the remote.

That's when Cedrina spoke.

"We don't hate Azure. We just hate what that dumb crest is doing to her and you. If Bordux we're here I'll pierce that pathetic heart of his till he's dead."

"Well that's all fine and Dandy but I did ask for an answer…. Last chance… what do you think this remote will do?" Aura Azure said while the crest on her head glows.

Cedrina then spoke.

"It makes the object squeeze around Rachel's dick to make her feel a little pain if she did something wrong. Also you can make her dick swell by forcing her to not cum until you say so." She said with crossed arms.

"Well you're half right, it squeezes tightly so it doesn't fall off… so it can do this." Aura Azure said before pressing the button and the machine on Rachel's dick vibrates like mad.

Rachel shudders while at the same time tries to keep her cool and not give the Aura Azure the satisfaction.

"Now then, Cedrina… please tie Rachel to this so she can't pull it off." Aura Azure said before she summoned a body sized table with cuffs at each corner next to the duo.

Rachel was shocked when she saw that before Cedrina spoke up when she grabbed the female hedgehog's arm.

"Sorry Rachel."

"It's okay Cedy. She's the only one enjoying it anyway." She said before the duo approaches the table.

Rachel then climbs on the table before she lays on her back and spread her arms and legs while her dick, that still had the bulky object attached to it, stands like tower.

Cedrina blushed a bit before she starts to cuff Rachel's limbs.

Aura Azure grins at that, and when Rachel was secure… Aura Azure said this.

"Now… to go from the low setting… to medium." The mind controlled cat said before she hit the button before the machine starts to vibrate harder which could be now heard very well by everyone.

Rachel's eyes widen a bit before she groans while grinding her teeth a bit.

Aura Azure then said this.

"Not bad… not bad… Cedy… mind doing me a favor and lick her holes?" Aura Azure asked when she had the table shift so the area between Rachel's legs shift and Cedrina had a perfect view of Rachel's holes.

Rachel was a bit surprised when she heard that while Cedrina took a deep before frowning at the mind control feline before she approaches Rachel and kneels down before she brought her head close to Rachel's holes.

The female wolf then took out her tongue and starts licking the folds of Rachel's pussy which caused said pink hedgehog to let out a slight moan.

Aura Azuret then said this when she pressed the remote again after a minute.

"High... " Aura Azure said before the machine starts vibrating at insane levels now which caused the machine and the tip of Rachel's dick to blur a bit.

Rachel then jolts as she grinds her teeth again before her groaning got louder.

She even attempted to move her limbs but couldn't since they were cuffed while Cedrina continues to lick both Rachel's pussy and ass.

Aura Azure then said this when she approched Rachel and said this when she lightly pets her head.

"So… does it feel good?, do I seem like a bitch now?... personally I'm giving you pleasure that you can only dream of outside of Mistress's lessons… and since you're getting close from the look of things… Cedrina… you can summon a dick if you want, but I want you to fuck Rachel up the ass to finish her off." Aura Azure said while she looked at Cedrina to see how she would respond while the vibration was heard.

Cedrina though shocked, frowns at the Aura feline even though she has no choice before speaking.

"Alright." She said before she starts to concentrate real hard as she tries to imagine herself with a dick that she had when she was Cedric.

A moment later, it appeared, knot and all which made Aura Azure grin before saying this.

"Good, now start humping away, you two may not like the situation, but I bet if the Azure you two knew and loved was in charge, you two, plus miss ghost here, would be thrilled to be Azure's pets." Aura Azure said when she gripped the vibrating machine and used it to slowly stroke Rachel after she hit a button to loosen the machine, but it still kept vibrating the entire time.

Rachel let out a another slight moan while Cedrina refuse to give that response even though sadly… it was true.

So Cedrina, with her now erect dick, approaches Rachel before she used her hands to spread her ass cheeks and aims her dick at Rachel's asshole.

Aura Azure grins at that before she said this.

"Come on Cedy… either you get going or I stop giving Rachel the pleasure when she is so close." Aura Azure said before she gently rubbed Rachel's head.

Cedrina sighs again before she gently shoves her dick in Rachel's asshole causing said pink hedgehog to groan loud.

Cedrina shudders from how tight Rachel's ass was before she starts thrusting her hips in and out.

Aura Azure chuckles before looking to Rachel to see the look on her face when she continues to stroke the machine on Rachel's dick.

Rachel groans and moans while she grinds her teeth and once again tries to move her body even though they're still chained.

"Hehe… I bet you want to move huh Rach?, well guess what… thanks to that middle finger moment, your getting a punishment and your enjoying it… maybe I should have Cedy stop and pull this machine away while your so close to the end?, think that will teach you a lesson?" Aura Azure asked while she keeps rubbing Rachel's head while she grins at the tied up hedgehog.

Rachel groans a again before she gave the Aura feline a defiant look before speaking up.

"Y-You can torture me all you want but… I will never surrender."

"Hooo… well maybe after this round… you'll change your tune… Cedrina… electricity if you would be so kind." Aura Azure asked while she grins at the look Rachel gave her.

Cedrina was shocked for moment before she sighs in defeat and used her electric powers to make her dick vibrate inside Rachel's ass while thrusting.

That action caused Rachel to gasps a bit before moaning a little loud which made Aura Azure grin a bit before saying this to Cedrina.

"Don't stop until she cums, if you cum, push past it and keep fucking, if you stop even once, I'll be going for more… extreme methods with Rachel… maybe some candle wax or maybe use special masks to cut off after for a bit… so many dirty choices."

Cedrina didn't like the sound of that before she used her speed to thrust faster without stopping causing Rachel to groan and moan even loud.

Aura Azure chuckles at that before time passed to a bit later with Rachel about to cum.

Rachel tries to be strong she felt her climax building up in her dick that caused the female hedgehog to groan in pain for a bit.

"Alright… time for the finished… Cedy… if your close… you can cum… but make sure you knot her ass and fire as much semen as you can that is way beyond charged with electrical energy… I want her body in reality to feel this orgasm." Aura Azure said when she used her free hand to finger Rachel's folds and she used the other to stroke the vibrating machine on Rachel's dick.

Cedrina and Rachel were shocked when they heard that but there was nothing they can do while Cedrina continues to thrust hard as her climax was getting close as well.

For a minute to two… the Hollow and Aura Azure saw Cedrina going faster and faster while she could tell the duo was getting close… until…

Cedrina thrust her dick in one more time before she made sure to knot Rachel's ass before she lets out a howl before she felt her dick spurt a huge dose of her cum follow by and electric charge inside of Rachel's ass.

Rachel's eyes widen when she felt that before screams loud and climaxed from both her pussy and her dick before everyone else saw the female hedgehog's dick spurt out big dose of cum of her own even though it's not bigger than Cedrina's.

However, to some confusion, Aura Azure grins before saying this when Rachel got close to tapping off.

"Good girl… such a big load…. But now for the real punishment… something called post-orgasm torture." Aura Azure said with a twisted grin on her face before she clicked the remote and the dick starts to vibrate even faster and faster then before while Rachel's dick was still sensitive… which got this reaction.

"GAAAAHHH!" She gasps before she felt her dick spurt a second time.

However it didn't stop which showed when Aura Azure had the remote vanish before saying this.

"Now then my dear pet Rachel… you can still say that your defiant now… but what if I keep… this… going… while I have my own fun with Cedy and her hollow?" Aura Azure said while she rubbed her hand all over the tip of the overly sensitive dick that was way beyond what was normally felt.

Cedrina and her hollow watch their girlfriend moan with agony before they saw tears leave her eyes before Rachel said this.

"I-I won't do it again. J-Just make it stop!"

"Well…. Since you asked so nicely… nope, I think I'll leave it on a bit since you can try that again… I want to make sure I'm through with my punishments." Aura Azure said before she touched the machine and it vibrates even faster… didn't she need a remote…. Or was it all her will.

Rachel cries again as she felt her forth orgasm before speaking up.

"I won't do it again! I swear!, Just please make it stop!"

"Hmmm…. Nope!" Aura Azure said when she summoned a small stick and had it float so that it slipped into Rachel's urethra and starts to slide in and out to get this reaction.

Cedrina could not keep seeing Rachel like this before she spoke up.

"Stop! She learned her lesson!"

"Bit late for that one Cedy." Aura Azure cryptically said when she yanked the stick out of Rachel's dick that vibrates before this happened…

Rachel came for the fifth time and this time her load got even bigger as she moans loud in agony.

Aura Azure grins before she had the machine vanish so Cedrina could see how much semen was being pumped through the dick and could allow Cedrina to see the look on Rachel's face while it happened, she had an agonized voice… but the look on her face...

She had a deep blush on her face while her tongue stuck out of her mouth.

When Rachel tapped off, Aura Azure leaned down next to Rachel's ear before saying this.

"So… who do you belong to?" Aura Azure asked with a grin on her face while she placed a finger on the overstimulated dick to get a reaction from Rachel.

Rachel body shudders a bit before she said this.

"I-I… b-belong to… M-Mistress… A-Azy."

Aura Azure grins before she said this.

"If someone asks you to do something sexually… what will you do if its Azure… no matter her personality?… no matter her state of mind?" Aura Azure asked with a grin on her face.

"I-I… d-do it." Rachel responds.

"Good girl… and a good girl deserves a reward…" Aura Azure said before she snapped her fingers before Cedrina was pulled out of Rachel's ass and Rachel's dick, which was sore beyond belief… felt good… very good… like it was fully healed good.

"Now…. if I tell you to rape Cedy, Hollow or not,… will you hold back?" Aura Azure said while she gently stroked the renewed dick while Rachel's binds became undone.

Rachel let out a soft moan while Cedrina and her hollow watch before their eyes widen before Rachel said this.

"N-No."

Aura Azure grins at that before she said this.

"Good, now… I want you to rape Cedrina as hard as you can in any way you can… do well… and I'll personally reward you by letting you fuck my pussy… how does that sound for incentive?" Aura Azure said while she lightly kissed Rachel on the cheek.

Rachel blushes before she spoke up.

"A-Anything for you Mistress."

Aura Azure then helped Rachel up before saying this.

"Then have fun with Cedy… I want her to beg you for more since she is a masochistic bitch… like I said… do well… and this pussy is yours." Aura Azure said when she grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it at her folds to see how wet she was right now.

Rachel hums as she enjoyed the feel of this while Cedrina and her hollow were surprised at Rachel's action before Cedrina spoke.

"I don't know what you done to Rachel but I will not beg for anything you psycho."

Aura Azure chuckles before she walked up to Cedrina and said this when she used a finger to angle Cedrina's face to look at her.

"Possessed or not… we both know that's a lie… for you… there are plenty of ways to dominate you… remember… out of everyone who took Mistresses classes, she said I'm one of the few to be more Queen like the others…. Now then… I believe you and Rachel have a date… have fun while I have fun with your sexy Hollow self." Aura Azure said before she walked towards the Hollow which left Cedrina with a broken Rachel.

Cedrina was shocked before she spoke up to Aura Azure.

"I hope this is worth it because I will not bow to your will."

"Try telling that to Rachel who got broken in after a short time." Aura Azure said before she gripped the Hollow's dick and said this when she led the female hollow away by pulling the dick like a handlebar.

"Come along now, we should leave these two to have their fun… I want to see how much of a beast you are." Aura Azure said before a door appeared in front of the duo and before anyone could stop them… the door closed which left Cedrina with a happy looking Rachel who had a messed up look in her eyes.

Cedrina backed away before she spoke up.

"Rachel please you can fight this. I know you're not completely broken." She said hoping if some part of Rachel was there.

However it seemed little remained right now of Rachel's mentality before she said this when she tilts her head to the side when she approached Cedrina.

"But if I don't… I won't be rewarded by Mistress…. Hehehe…." Rachel said when she backed Cedrina into a wall and was in front of her with an erect dick.

"Hehehe… hehehe…" Rachel repeats before she lunged at Cedrina and smashed her lips onto Cedrina's and quickly starts to overpower the female Wolf's tongue.

Cedrina blushed big before she muffly screams before she had this thought.

 _'Please someone help us.'_

The scene then shifts to the Dark duplicate that ran through the void and stepped it up when it felt Cedrina's distress and the sound of a battle was heard in the distance… it would still take a bit before help arrives.

The scene then fades to black with the double running through the void.

* * *

 **The scene then fades in to show TME, Thor, the Flash, and Atomsk in front of one of TME's portals while TME said this to Superman and the others.**

 **"Seriously, we'll bring the Flash back safe and sound, and sorry for what my Dark half said or did while I was out, especially to you Wonder Woman since I got hit in the nuts thanks to him." TME said while he rubbed his head when he tried to remember what happened.**

 **Wonder Woman sweatdrop before speaking.**

 **"It's fine. Rather talk to you than him."**

 **"Y-Yeah… though if I happen to be knocked out and he stops by… please don't go for my fellahs… I think all men here can agree with me that I would rather be beaten to a bloody pulp as long as my fellahs are intact." TME said said before chuckling nervously when he remembered how much pain he was in from a Wonderwoman powered punch.**

 **Atomsk and Flash did cringed for a moment when they heard that even though it hasn't happened to them… yet.**

 **"I don't see the problem, your other half was very rude to her, and while I can't say much for you, he did deserve it." Thor said with crossed arms before TME said this with narrowed eyes.**

 **"Oh really, I'm guessing in all your battles, you never got hit there once huh!?, personally I never did anything to you, but unless you get hit there, I doubt you can complain at me." TME said with an angered tone.**

 **Atomsk blinks for a bit before he spoke up.**

 **"Easy TME. I get you don't want to be kicked in that region but it's not worth it trying to anger an Asgardian."**

 **TME looks at Atomsk before saying this.**

 **"You kidding?... this situation sure, but if something happened to you and we find evil versions of these guys who are responsable, I won't hesitate to go for blood, I want to point out I'm no good guy, but I'm no bad guy, I AM AN AUTHOR… not a hero, not a villain, I'm just a guy who wanted to have fun with telling stories to others to entertain them, and personally, I would love to get along with everyone but make no mistake, I would fight Superman here and now at his strongest if you were held hostage Atomsk, that is how much I care for friends, and while I can be a fan of the justice league and their work and Thor and his accomplishments, try and remember that the god of Thunder here has a short fuse, and in various Dimensions, these guys are evil like Flash's counterpart, Reverse Flash, I just want this green faced bastard out of the way and if I have to kill him to end this… I will… remember in injustice when the Joker totaled metropolis and caused that issue to happen with Lois to turn this guy into the mother of all bad guys?, well lets just say that I won't hesitate to kill if needed." TME said while pointing a thumb at Superman before his expression grew cold towards everyone… extremely so.**

 **The league were very confused when they heard that while Atomsk a bit surprise before he spoke up.**

 **"Okay well first, I never played Injustice or the second. The Campaign part I mean. Still did the versus player thing for part one. But I get what you mean and if anything, would've done the same thing for you buddy."**

 **"Well just letting everyone know I won't hold back next time I see that green faced freak, and I'm talking to you guys, Flash and Thor, I won't harm you but try and stop me from ending that guy and I send you guys back to your dimensions the hard way… and just to let you know I'm not bluffing..." TME said before a large amount of killing intent was felt by everyone when he said this.**

 **"Unlike Darkseid whose abilities are limited, mine are not, I can practically warp reality at will without rhyme or reason, if that green faced freak causes something that risks the Multiverse… I'll do what needs to be done." TME said before he recedes his killing intent before saying this when he opened a portal.**

 **"Sorry about that everyone, but I am serious." TME said before he entered the portal and it stayed opened to allow the others to pass through.**

 **Atomsk rubbed the back of his head before he looks at the league and said this.**

 **"Well… it was nice meeting you but we have to get going. And don't worry Flash will be back safe and sound." He said before he Thor and Flash starts walking to the portal.**

 **When the trio entered, Batman said this while he walked away.**

 **"Hmm, so there could be a chance of you going evil?... good to know..." Batman said to Superman before he starts walking away with a thoughtful look on his face.**

 **Superman blinks for a bit before he looks at the rest of the league.**

 **"Hey, don't look at us man, seems you got to keep a close eye on this Lois person, very close if she means that much too you." Green lantern said with a grin on his face while Shayera chuckles as well, granted she wasn't thrilled about this but the look on Superman's face was priceless, granted that bad Superman thing sounded bad, but that info can be used to keep things safe if used right.**

 **Superman was concern when Lois's name was mentioned before he spoke up.**

 **"Well I'm pretty sure it won't happen in this dimension." He said before he starts flying out of the room but was pretty obvious on where he's going.**

 **"Hehe, anyone wanna bet on how long it will take Superman to get back?" Green lantern said when he looked to the others.**

 **Shayera chuckles before speaking.**

 **"I'll take a slice of that."**

 **"Alright, you in Diana?, also want to make a side bet on how long it will take for Wally to get back, loser pays for a trip for the winners to whatever place they want?" Green lantern said with a grin on his face.**

 **Diana took a moment to think before she spoke up.**

 **"Eh why not? Count me in."**

 **The scene then went to TME, Atomsk, Thor, and Flash, while the four walked along the pathway, which unlike DME's who's was monochrome, looked more green and black here and there to give it a night like pattern with green clouds.**

 **Atomsk looked at TME with a concern look before he spoke up.**

 **"You alright TME?"**

 **"Oh I will be once this situation is through, I'm pretty sure I'm not well liked by most here so why try and have manners when people don't give me any." TME said with a slight growl before he starts walking faster to get away from everyone.**

 **Atomsk tries to keep up before speaking.**

 **"Hey man that's not true. The Justice League didn't had any problem with you. Plus there is one thing that's funny."**

 **"We got knocked right through metal walls, you nearly got you head caved in by Shayera, I got knocked into a lady's locker room by the Flash here, and I could still feel the pain when Wonder Woman slugged my body's nuts, DME and I share a body, just because we switch, doesn't mean the pain does, and what is funny?" TME said before looking at Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops before he spoke up.**

 **"Uh… nevermind. Thought I could help and cheer you up but that went down the drain."**

 **"Well as long as the next Dimension goes halfway well and I don't end up in some kind of pain, I'll be good, speaking of which, I can see the exit, mind ending this chapter for the readers while I make sure we don't end up walking in tar or something, not really pleased to go from a stable platform to being stuck in Tar in no time flat." TME said before he starts to jog to the exit to make sure things would go well.**

 **Atomsk sighs a bit before he looks at the readers before speaking.**

 **"Well folks, we just left the Justice Tower. TME, with the help of Flash who is now with us, was able to find another rune. So now we're on our way to another dimension. I was gonna tell TME a joke about having a little Marvel and DC character on our journey but that ship sailed. Anyway we'll see you next time for the 16th chapter of DDS. Hopefully whatever Cedrina sent will get to Emerald on time and hopefully Cedrina and her hollow make it out. Also big prayers for Rachel if she can snap out of it. So see you next time. Deucuses." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


End file.
